


Golden Warrior Destino Nature.

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 228,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: El viaje de la SSP-2. Otra nave con destino al planeta Nature. Siguiendo la estela y el ejemplo de los pioneros de la SSP-1 que llegaron a Bios.





	1. Despedidas y reencuentros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La partida de una nueva expedición hacia un nuevo mundo.

A punto de salir rumbo a la SSP-2 que les llevaría nuevamente a viajar entre las estrellas los componentes de la expedición se despidieron de sus seres queridos. Susan y Giaal conversaban con sus familiares. Naya y Deborah. La joven alienígena estaba triste por separarse de su hermano. Al igual que él. Estaban en la terminal de vuelo, prestos para abordar un cohete que llevase a Giaal y a Susan a su asteroide, el SSP-2. La despedida fue muy emotiva, pero los dos presentían que volverían a verse.  
-Cuídate mucho, pequeña. – Le pidió él a su hermana, que lo mismo que el chico, permanecía en su apariencia humana. – Al final fue una lástima que no os animaseis a hacer este viaje con nosotros.  
-Lo mismo te digo - sonreía ella acariciándole una mejilla. – Nos habría gustado, pero aquí en la Tierra hemos encontrado buenos trabajos y un lugar bonito para vivir. - Añadió la joven que sin embargo quiso remachar con un tinte más alegre.- ¿Quién sabe? Si encontráis un hermoso mundo ahí fuera pudiera ser que Alan y yo diéramos el paso.  
-Sed felices y disfrutar de la vida.- Sonrió Giaal.-  
-Si hijo, - convino Ann, dirigiéndose también a Susan que estaba respectivamente junto a sus padres y su hermana. – Y vosotros hacedlo también...  
-Descuida, lo haremos. - Afirmó la oficial que les pidió a su vez. – Espero que las cosas os sigan yendo tan bien por aquí.

Susan también se abrazó a su hermana Deborah quien, casi sin poder evitar las lágrimas, le dijo en lo que parecía un cariñoso reproche.  
-Parece que te guste estar lejos de nosotros. Siempre hay algún remoto planeta más que explorar.  
-Ya me conoces, yo soy así. – pudo replicarle su igualmente emocionada interlocutora para sentenciar. – Pero sabes también que os quiero mucho. Ya verás cómo volveremos a vernos muy pronto, Debbie.

Su hermana menor asintió, ¡ojalá pudiera contarle tantas cosas! Pero eso era imposible. Por lo menos se consolaba con el pensamiento de que todo iría bien. Al menos eso quería creer y que Susan iba a ser feliz con Giaal. Además, la acababan de ascender a teniente tan pronto como se ofreció voluntaria para la misión. Por ese lado al menos su hermana podía estar satisfecha. A su vez Susan tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones, como ya le sucediera el día de su partida a bordo de la SSP-1. Quizás ahora ya era más madura y capaz de racionalizarlo todo más. Si volvió a ver a sus familiares tras aquella otra misión, ésta, que se presuponía mucho más fácil, con un itinerario ya prefijado, no debería darles ningún problema. Podrían alcanzar ese otro mundo con posibilidades de ser terraformado en muy poco tiempo. Con ese pensamiento la ya teniente segunda Hunter, así como Giaal, uno de los flamantes responsables médicos de la misión, les dijeron adiós a sus seres queridos y se encaminaron hacia el cohete que en breve partiría rumbo de nuevo a las estrellas.   
-Nos veremos antes de lo que creéis.- Declaró el chico mientras embarcaban.-

Sus familiares agitaron las manos y lanzaron besos como despedida. Al fin los dos se perdieron de vista. La nave despegó al poco. Iban sentados juntos, aunque a su lado otro oficial les saludó.  
-¡Vaya, Alférez Hunter!, me alegro de verla por aquí.-

La muchacha, sorprendida por esa voz que reconoció como de alguien familiar, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado del pasillo, allí vio a alguien conocido y enseguida replicó.  
-Teniente Tracer, señor. ¿También usted se ha embarcado?  
-Si- sonrió éste afirmando en tanto sostenía la mano de otra mujer que se sentaba al otro lado de la fila.- Junto con Pennie.-  
-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me llames así, Rick - Replicó la aludida con desaprobación.-

 

No obstante, dándose cuenta de que estaban charlando con aquella otra chica, suavizó su gesto y sonrió para saludar.

\- ¡Susan! Me alegro de verte. De modo que también has querido apuntarte a este viaje.  
-Si…siempre me ha gustado explorar. – Sonrió la muchacha que, dirigiéndose a su superior, le aclaró.- Y señor…ahora soy segundo teniente.  
-¡Oye! Felicidades. Espero que nos invites a algo para celebrarlo. - Exclamó éste con sus ganas de broma habituales.-  
-Seguro que sí.- Convino ella con una sonrisa.-  
-Bueno. Aunque eso no sería del todo justo, yo he ascendido a mi vez a mayor. De modo que pagaremos a medias.- Rio y la joven lo hizo con él.-

 

Aunque enseguida el oficial se percató de la presencia del alien que iba sentado junto a su subordinada y le saludó a su vez con tono efusivo.

-¡Giaal! ¿No me digas que a ti también te han liado para venir? Oye, ¡esto es genial!…desde luego no nos faltará gente para ir a tomar unas cervezas.  
-Me temo que el propósito de mi viaje no es tan festivo, Tracer.- Repuso el aludido a su vez, moviendo la cabeza. Ese tipo era incorregible, pero le apreciaba.- Ya me gustaría tener solamente que hacer eso.  
-Pero alguna nos tomaremos por los viejos tiempos. La única pena es que no vamos a tener a Mazoui y Leval para pagar las rondas.- Comentó el oficial, aunque ahora dejó translucir un tinte algo más apenado en su voz.-  
-¡Que le vamos a hacer! – Repuso el alien declarando.- Ellos han encontrado su felicidad y han decidido asentarse. Ahora nos toca a nosotros seguir ensanchando las fronteras.  
-Tampoco Sandy, ni Satory, ni Amatista vendrán.- Recordó a su vez Penélope, admitiendo en un modo bastante nostálgico tratándose de ella.- Las vamos a echar muchísimo de menos.  
-A buen seguro que tendrás otras colaboradoras tan eficaces y buenas personas como ellas.- La animó Tracer quien añadió a su típico estilo de chanza.- Lo que no sé es si van a estar tan buenas. ¡Ojalá que hayáis hecho un buen casting!

 

Penélope suspiró moviendo la cabeza, los demás se rieron, al menos Rick siempre sabía cómo distender ese tipo de situaciones.

¿Y cómo crees que será ese mundo?- Cambió de tema Susan dirigiéndose a la doctora Winters.-  
-Por lo que hemos podido deducir de la carta de navegación astral que nos dieron los Bureds, al parecer reúne las condiciones óptimas para la terraformación. Quizás lo más difícil será llegar.  
-No está tan lejos.- Le rebatió Tracer añadiendo con despreocupación.- Comparado con nuestro anterior viaje esto va a ser como un paseo por el parque.  
-Bueno, no del todo. Hay un sistema solar que tendremos que cruzar.- Le dijo su contertulia.-  
-Pero las sondas de reconocimiento no mostraron ningún indicio de amenaza. Al menos eso se nos informó desde el mando de la flota.- Comentó el joven oficial.- Aunque claro, cualquiera se fía del todo. También se suponía que habría catering en las reuniones y luego solo había máquinas expendedoras.- Añadió en tono de divertida confidencia.-

 

Su subalterna esbozó una leve sonrisa. Ese incorregible individuo siempre estaba igual, derivándolo todo hacia el terreno de la broma.

-¿Y usted doctora?- Intervino Giaal- ¿Va a dirigir otro grupo de investigación?  
-Así es. Desde que embarqué en la SSP-1 me aficioné a este tipo de trabajo. Ahora que hemos pulido algunos fallos y mejorado muchos procedimientos seguro que la siguiente terraformación será todavía más rápida y eficiente.- Comentó esperanzada, aunque decayendo un poco ese ánimo para añadir no sin cierta tristeza.- Como dijo antes Rick tendré bajo mi responsabilidad a nuevas científicas para suplir las bajas de Sandy, Satory y Amatista.  
-Ellas decidieron establecerse en Bios.- Repuso el alien.- Han fundado sus hogares allí. Tampoco mi hermana y su prometido quisieron venir.   
-Es una lástima, Naya habría sido una magnífica miembro de las Fairy five de esta nave.- Comentó Susan quien agregó.- Pero creo que conozco a una de las que van a venir. Una ingeniera cibernética si mal no recuerdo. Ahora mismo no consigo acordarme de su nombre.  
-Ya lo consultaré.- Comentó despreocupadamente Penélope.- Tendremos mucho tiempo para irlas conociendo.  
-De momento aquí estamos nosotros.- Afirmó un como siempre jovial Tracer.- Espero que haya más compañeros del anterior viaje. Bueno, me gustaría volver a ver a cualquiera menos a ese bastardo de Logan.- Remató ahora sin tanta afabilidad.-

 

En eso estaban todos totalmente de acuerdo, aquel tipo fue realmente un miserable. La propia Penélope recordó como acosó a Amatista durante ese juicio. Aunque lo de Jennifer fue peor aún. Al menos ese estúpido estirado de Logan no les vendió al enemigo. De hecho se había cuidado de mencionar su nombre cuando habló de los reemplazos en su equipo. Sin embargo y pese a todo no podía odiar a su antigua subordinada. A buen seguro le lavaron el cerebro o no estaba bien. Al final terminó sacrificando su propia vida por salvar la de ella. Aunque todavía recordaba aquellas cosas tan extrañas que decía… ¡en fin! Lo mejor sería olvidar esos malos momentos y centrarse en esa nueva aventura. ¡Ojalá que Rick tuviera razón! y sus nuevas compañeras de investigación fueran unas chicas tan estupendas como las que dejaba atrás. No obstante recordaba que al principio no fue nada fácil. En más de una ocasión casi tuvo que hacer de árbitro de boxeo para evitar que Amatista y Sandy se zurrasen. ¡Quién iba a decir que después se harían tan buenas amigas!... ¡Y la pobre Satory tan azorada siempre que el mayor O ´Brian andaba por allí cerca!

-¿De qué te ríes, Pennie?- Quiso saber un extrañado Tracer al verla sonreír.-  
-De nada en particular. Solo estaba pensando… y te lo repito… ¡no me llames Pennie!- Insistió para sentenciar con visible tinte de retribución a su vez.- Ricky  
-Vale, tocado.- Admitió su interlocutor.-  
-Me reía de pensar en esto como en una aventura.- Le confesó entonces la científica.- Antes de hacer el primer viaje pensaba en un proyecto o en una singladura de investigación…  
-Ninguno podíamos imaginar que ese viaje fuera de esa forma.- Intervino Susan.-  
-Los militares quizás esperaríais algo de acción.- Comentó a su vez Giaal.-  
-Sí, pero no hasta esos extremos.- Admitió su pareja.-  
-Ojalá que esta vez no sea necesario luchar.- Comentó Tracer con un talante más serio de lo que en él era habitual.- No quisiera perder más amigos.

 

Los demás también convinieron en ello. Muchos buenos y valientes pilotos y también militares de servicio y civiles se sacrificaron por llevar a buen puerto aquel viaje. Ahora a buen seguro tomarían más precauciones. Estaban mejor preparados y habían aprendido de las amargas experiencias pasadas. Aunque entonces Tracer añadió algo que dejó extrañados a Giaal y a la Penélope.

-Y ahora nuestras posibilidades han aumentado. Con los nuevos cazas orbitales…  
-Señor.- Le susurró Susan.- Eso es información clasificada.  
-Tranquila. No voy a revelar ningún detalle.- Sonrió el interpelado.-  
-Debemos entender entonces que han mejorado mucho la capacidad de esas naves.- Terció Giaal.-  
-Pues sí, bastante la verdad.- Admitió la teniente Hunter.-  
-Aun me acuerdo de nuestro periodo de instrucción.- Repuso Tracer que añadió con ánimo de tranquilizar a su subordinada.- No te preocupes, la prohibición de hablar de esos cazas se mantenía hasta el momento del despegue. Ya estamos fuera de la Tierra. Podemos contar algunas cosas.  
-Pues habla que nos tienes en ascuas.- Afirmó Penélope que esta vez si parecía tener una genuina curiosidad.-  
-¿Qué opina teniente, se lo decimos y les matamos luego?- Se rio Rick mirando a una atónita Susan.-

 

El resto movió la cabeza una vez más. Y la aludida repuso entre divertida y con aire reflexivo.

-No creo que sea necesario, señor. Como usted ha recordado, ya pueden saberlo.

 

La muchacha recordaba el día en el que fue llamada junto con otros pilotos. Muchos eran antiguos compañeros de la SSP-1. El mayor Jensen estaba allí y el que fuera su superior, el mayor Karl Enset, ahora ascendido a comandante, también. Todos fueron hechos pasar a una sala bastante amplia con una luz cenital que dejaba en penumbra la mayoría del recinto. Unas cuantas sillas se disponían en ella y los pilotos fueron invitados a tomar asiento. Aquello era más bien un hangar de aviación y en el centro del mismo una enorme lona tapaba algo bastante grande a su vez. Pese a ese intento de esconder la evidencia para cualquier piloto estaba muy claro que tenía las formas características de un avión. De todos modos nadie dijo nada aguardando como estaban expectantes a que su superior tomara la palabra. Enset no se hizo de rogar, tras dar los buenos días a todos y presentarse procedió a comentar.

-Supongo que todos estarán impacientes por saber el motivo de su presencia aquí. Lo cierto es que la gran mayoría ya han servido bajo mi mando. Debo decir que muchos están hoy en esta reunión por petición expresa mía. Son unos grandes oficiales y pilotos. Sin embargo tendrán que probar su valía una vez más. Como saben otro viaje de exploración se prepara. Una nueva nave más avanzada que la SSP-1 partirá en breve hacia las estrellas. Y como no puede ser de otro modo precisará de buenos pilotos para formar las dotaciones de sus escuadrillas de combate. Las cosas cambian, progresan y evolucionan y antes que nada me gustaría mostrarles el modelo de caza orbital mejorado que utilizaremos en ese nuevo viaje.

 

Según decía esto unos potentes focos iluminaron aquella gran forma. Al momento un par de grúas levantaron esa especie de tela que la recubría mostrando en efecto un avión monoplaza de línea realmente elegante, con doble timón de cola y dos “canard” bajo el fuselaje. Los pilotos observaron aquello con detenimiento, valorándolo en silencio en incluso algunos asintieron con aprobación. Hubo unos cuantos murmullos cuando intercambiaron impresiones entre ellos hasta que Enset volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Es hasta un treinta por ciento más rápido y maniobrable que el modelo anterior. Su panoplia de armas es más amplia. A los láseres de múltiple frecuencia suma varios tipos de misiles. Pero señoras y señores, eso no es lo más destacable de este modelo de avión. Para poder explicárselo con más detalle permítanme que les presente a la responsable del proyecto. La doctora Prentis.

 

Y otra luz de foco cayó cerca del comandante revelando a una mujer de largos y lisos cabellos rojizos conformados como dos largas coletas sujetas por sendas tiras de tela. Era atractiva siendo ya de mediana edad y llevaba unas gafas de cristales rectangulares. Vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio que solo dejaba ver sus piernas a partir de las rodillas rematadas por zapatos marrones de tacón. Sonrió levemente y tomó la palabra.

-Gracias comandante Enset.- Declaró.- Damas y Caballeros. Me llamo Melissa Prentis, pertenezco al proyecto Fairy Five. Soy la responsable del área de ingeniería aplicada la robótica. Junto a otros colegas hemos desarrollado este aparato. Esperamos que les guste.

 

Y tras unos instantes de suspense, la mujer tomó un mando a distancia que reposaba en una mesita de cristal cercana y anunció.

-Les presento el primer avión de combate con tecnología varitech. 

 

Y al pulsar el botón de aquel mando a distancia el asombro presidió los rostros de los pilotos. La mayoría estaban con la boca abierta. ¡En apenas unos pocos segundos ese avión se había convertido en un enorme robot que sostenía un gran rifle en su mano derecha! La doctora Prentis exclamó entonces con visible entusiasmo.

-¡Mucho más fuerte, mucho más eficaz que un simple avión! Podrá hacer una amplísima gama de tareas. Y por supuesto, su versatilidad a la hora del combate será enormemente superior. – Remachó señalando a aquel coloso de más de diez metros de altura.-

 

Y entre un admirado silencio Enset retomó la palabra para explicar a sus oficiales.

-Por ello, ustedes deberán aprender a manejar este nuevo aparato. No solo es un avión completamente diferente al anterior que ya conocían. Además, tendrán que dominar el modo de combate androide. Será difícil, pero a todos los que lo logren les garantizo que el esfuerzo merecerá la pena. Una cosa más. Como se les advirtió al ser llamados esto se considera alto secreto. Está totalmente prohibido hablar sobre el contenido de esta reunión hasta que no estén en órbita rumbo a la SSP-2. Eso en el caso de los que logren pasar las pruebas. Por ello además de las órdenes escritas que hayan recibido del UNISON, deberán firmar un documento de confidencialidad. 

 

Y tras algunas explicaciones más el periodo de adiestramiento comenzó. En los meses sucesivos tanto Susan como Tracer y otros pilotos consiguieron hacerse con aquellos nuevos aparatos e incrementar su pericia.

-Entonces fue algo realmente complicado.- Comentó Giaal cuando Susan terminó de recordar aquello en voz alta.-  
-Entrenamos mucho y conseguimos un buen control de esos cazas varitech.- Afirmó la oficial.- Ahora estamos mucho mejor preparados para defender la nave ante cualquier eventualidad.  
-Eso está muy bien. Aunque lo que más sorprendida me ha dejado es que sea la doctora Prentis quien vaya a acompañarnos en el viaje. Es una gran científica y hábil ingeniera. - Comentó Penélope para añadir no sin desconcierto.- Ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a venir. Ni ella, ni tampoco estoy al tanto de quiénes más formarán mi equipo. Es alto secreto.  
-A veces no hay quien entienda a estos políticos.- Suspiró Tracer quién sin embargo, animoso como siempre, aseveró.- De lo que no cabe duda es de que vamos a tener un grupo de lo más cualificado.

 

Así pensaban todos a decir verdad. Su cohete iba aproximándose entre tanto a ese asteroide. Era realmente enorme, aunque no alcanzara las dimensiones de su nave predecesora y tenía una forma más alargada. Casi parecía haber sido construido así a propósito que ahuecado como el anterior.

-Ya nos queda poco para aterrizar.- Comentó Giaal.-  
-Atracar sería la palabra exacta.- Sonrió Susan.-  
-Ya sabes que yo no domino vuestra jerga militar.- Repuso distendidamente él.-

 

La joven asintió, casi algo ruborizada incluso. Siempre se olvidaba de eso. No lo podía evitar, su formación militar le surgía a cada instante. Realmente amaba mucho su carrera. Tanto como a su novio. Y estaba muy feliz porque él había querido sumarse a ella en esa nueva singladura. Aquello podría ser la confirmación de la relación que les unía. En eso pensaba en tanto la nave fue reduciendo velocidad. Llegaba el momento de la maniobra de aproximación. Con los cinturones bien puestos y expectantes todos observaron el proceso. Por fin su cohete se detuvo. Tras unos minutos en los que se aseguraron las escotillas y la comunicación se les indicó que podían desembarcar.

-Pues vamos allá.- Les dijo Tracer.- 

 

Bajaron y al fin pusieron los pies en la zona de transbordo civil. En aquel gran astropuerto interno se movían muchos pasajeros que iban llegando procedentes de otras naves. Penélope miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien conocido. Sin embargo no fue ella, sino su colega, la que primero la vio y la llamó.

-Doctora Winters. Aquí…

 

La chica se giró hacia la fuente de esa voz y descubrió a su colega la doctora Prentis. Allí estaba ella, sonriente y acompañada de otra muchacha de pelo rojizo y ojos grisáceos. Era bastante más joven y sonreía al ver a la recién llegada. Penélope les comentó a sus compañeros de viaje.

-Son mis compañeras. Venid y os las presentaré.

 

El resto se acercó y, tras unas amables inclinaciones de cabeza, Penélope hizo los honores.

-Ellas son la doctora Melissa Prentis, a la que los oficiales ya conocéis y su acompañante es Keiko Tomoe, la hija del doctor Souichi Tomoe y de Kaori Night.  
-Encantadas.- Declaró la más joven.-  
-Ellos son el mayor Rick Jensen al que todos llamamos Tracer…  
-Y alguna que otra cosa más.- Terció jocosamente él, haciendo que el resto sonriera.-

 

No obstante Penélope logró proseguir.

-Giaal Ginga, médico y experto en botánica, y la teniente Susan Hunter. Piloto de combate.  
-Es un placer.- Saludó el alien.-  
-Mucho gusto en conocerlas.- Convino Susan.-  
-Bueno.- Terció Tracer.- Teniente Hunter, nosotros tenemos que presentarnos ante el comandante.- Nos deben asignar destino.  
-Si señor.- Repuso ella.-

 

Tras asentir su superior la dejó unos instantes para ir a despedirse de Penélope, la teniente Hunter hizo lo propio con Giaal.

-Te llamaré en cuanto tenga asignado mi destino y el alojamiento.- Le dijo la oficial al médico.-  
-Muy bien. Espero que tengas suerte.- Le deseó el joven.-

 

Ambos se dieron un ligero beso en los labios y Susan se marchó. Giaal también se excusó puesto que debía ir a conocer también el hospital de abordo. Por su parte Tracer logró darle un beso algo más apasionado a una envarada Penélope en tanto exclamaba.

-No juguéis mucho con las probetas. Luego te doy un toque, Pennie…

 

Las demás se sonrieron aunque enseguida recobraron unos semblantes más serios cuando la doctora Winters pudo suspirar, mover la cabeza y dirigirse a sus colegas, mientras veía alejarse a ese tarambana tras la teniente Hunter. 

-Bueno, espero que podáis decirme algo sobre las instalaciones.  
-Son lo último en tecnología. No se ha reparado en gastos.- Afirmó Melissa con satisfacción.-  
-Si Ian Masters ha estado patrocinando esta expedición al igual que la anterior no lo dudo.- Se sonrió levemente Penélope.-  
-Te van a encantar.- Afirmó Keiko.-   
-Y también quiero que me contéis que tal todo por el cuartel general de la Masters Corporation.- Repuso su interlocutora.-  
-Bueno. Mis padres siguen atareados con sus proyectos.- Le contó Keiko.- Aunque no les hizo mucha gracia que yo viniera, pero les convencí alegando que era un viaje seguro. Esta vez no vamos a la aventura y las medidas de seguridad son mucho mayores, al menos por lo que se dice.  
-Es cierto. Algo nos han contado.- Admitió Penélope.-   
-Esta vez no habrá ningún problema.- Afirmó la doctora Prentis con bastante seguridad.- Tenemos un objetivo muy claro y la carta de navegación de los Bureds.  
-Esperemos que sea así.- Deseó su interlocutora.- Ya tuvimos bastantes sorpresas no deseadas en el primer viaje.

 

Al fin las tres tomaron un deslizador conducido por uno de esos androides de servicio que también habían sido bastante perfeccionados. Por su parte Tracer y Susan llegaron a su vez, tras haber tomado otro deslizador conducido por un modelo idéntico de droido. Al bajar enseguida presentaron sus credenciales entrando en el cuartel. Llegaron pronto a presencia de Enset que les aguardaba en su despacho. Allí, tras pedir permiso para entrar y en posición de firmes, su comandante les saludó.

-Me alegra mucho el tenerles aquí. Ambos sirvieron conmigo en la SSP-1 y guardo un recuerdo muy grato de los dos.  
-Gracias señor.- Respondieron al unísono.-  
-Descansen por favor.- Les pidió su superior ofreciéndoles incluso dos sillones que se enfrentaban al suyo propio.- Tomen asiento. Quiero charlar un poco con ustedes antes de asignarles a sus respectivas escuadras.

 

Los oficiales obedecieron de inmediato y Enset, tomando asiento a su vez, les comentó.

-Este viaje va a ser más corto, y todos deseamos que menos accidentado. Esta nave es más pequeña que la SSP-1 y considerablemente más avanzada. Tenemos menos pilotos pero cazas mucho más potentes y versátiles, como ya saben.  
-Sí señor.- Convino Tracer afirmando con impaciencia.- Y estoy deseando probarlos en el espacio.  
-Tendrá la oportunidad, no lo dude.- Replicó su superior añadiendo ya con un tono más serio.- Y eso es lo que me lleva a querer charlar un poco con los dos. Son de los mejores pilotos que tenemos. Y tienen una gran experiencia que podrá resultarnos muy valiosa.   
-Muchas gracias mi comandante.- Repuso Susan realmente halagada de escuchar aquello.-

 

Enset sin embargo no relajó el tono y tras guardar unos instantes de silencio les comentó.

-El tiempo es oro. Como ya les dije hace un momento. Esperamos que este sea un viaje sin incidentes pero los tres sabemos que eso nunca puede darse por sentado. Por ello la principal misión que tendrán de ahora en adelante será la de instruir a muchos de los nuevos pilotos.   
-Lo haremos encantados, señor.- Contestó Tracer que no obstante agregó intrigado.- Aunque pensaba que al estar aquí ya habrían pasado todas las pruebas pertinentes.  
-Y así ha sido, pero les falta algo que no se puede lograr hasta que no se tiene práctica. La experiencia que ustedes dos tienen.- Respondió su comandante.-  
-No le decepcionaremos, señor.- Aseguró Susan.-  
-Estoy convencido de ello.- Asintió Enset que pasó a comentarles.- Sus respectivos destinos serán, usted mayor Jensen, como líder de la escuadrilla Granate número uno y usted teniente segunda Hunter, como piloto senior en la escuadrilla Granate número dos, bajo el mando del mayor Shulth.

 

Dicho esto se levantó y sus subordinados se apresuraron a hacer lo propio.

-Entonces señor, con su permiso vamos a integrarnos en nuestras unidades.- Declaró Tracer.-  
-Vayan ustedes.- Les dijo el comandante.- Aunque eso de presentarse déjenlo para mañana. Por hoy descansen y vayan a sus alojamientos. Han tenido un largo viaje hasta aquí y les quiero en plena forma.

 

Tras asentir agradecidos salieron los dos aunque Enset llamó entonces a Susan.

-Un momento, teniente.- Le pidió.-

 

La joven retornó sobre sus pasos, aunque en un primer momento Rick se sorprendió de eso no le prestó más atención, juzgando que quizás el comandante habría olvidado decirle algo a la chica. Así pues se marchó. Por su parte la interpelada se giró preguntando.

-¿Deseaba algo más, señor?...  
-Si- admitió éste comentando con un tono algo extraño, entre enigmático e incluso preocupado.- Verá, la escuadrilla a la que va es una totalmente nueva. La mayor parte de los pilotos apenas si han tenido ocasión de ejercitarse en simuladores y atesoran muy pocas horas de vuelo en aparatos reales.  
-¿Y qué desea que yo haga, mi comandante?- Quiso saber la joven que no llegaba a comprender muy bien aquello.- Aparte de adiestrarles en ejercicios.

 

Enset miró hacia el exterior de su despacho y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca le respondió.

-Quiero que esté muy atenta a todo lo que oiga y lo que vea. Y que compruebe por usted misma cómo funcionan las cosas. Si nota algo fuera de lo normal infórmeme a mí únicamente y no haga comentarios a nadie. Ni siquiera al mayor Jensen, ni tampoco y si me disculpa, a sus amigos. – Remachó su superior para despedirla.- Ahora, vaya a incorporarse a su escuadrilla.  
\- A sus órdenes.- Replicó la atónita oficial cuadrándose para saludar.- 

 

Y tras devolverla el saludo Enset se metió en su despacho. La muchacha se alejó entre extrañada y satisfecha. Esa orden era algo rara, pero parecía que su superior confiaba mucho en ella para encargarla de algo así. De todos modos obedecería al pie de la letra las instrucciones. Recorría los largos pasillos de la base y tomó un deslizador corto en tanto meditaba sobre su nuevo cometido. Pensaba en su novio. El único problema por ahora es que Susan estaría alojada en los pabellones militares en tanto que Giaal tendría que estarlo en la zona civil, eso hasta que no decidieran regularizarse como pareja. Pese a que esto parecía un problema en el fondo ambos convinieron que era mejor así. Podrían dedicarse a sus respectivos trabajos con más atención en esos primeros momentos del viaje y tener algo de independencia hasta que su relación madurase por completo.

-Bueno, habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo. De momento lo primero es situarme y cumplir las órdenes.- Se dijo la muchacha.-

 

Al fin llegó hasta la zona indicada. Se bajó del deslizador y recorrió los metros que le quedaban hasta el edificio de alojamiento militar. Tras pasar el control de acceso mostrando sus acreditaciones y recibir el saludo de los soldados de guardia Susan accedió al inmueble. Tomando un ascensor se plantó en el tercer piso. Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendida. Aquello, más que un complejo de barracón militar, parecía una especie de hotel de cinco estrellas. Desde luego mucho más lujoso y cómodo de lo que había esperado.

-Vamos, ¡ni que fuera un almirante! - Se sonrió con aprobación.- Aunque no me voy precisamente a quejar.

 

Llegó ante la puerta de su habitación. Usó su tarjeta clave para abrirla. Al entrar dejó sobre una mesa su petate. El equipaje restante le sería enviado en breve, una vez hubiera pasado los controles de seguridad reglamentarios. Observó que ese piso tenía dos habitaciones, una cocina y un baño bastante bien equipado. Al fijarse más detenidamente hasta se percató que poseía un yacusi. Se rio sin poderlo evitar.

-¡Esto tiene que ser un error! Sin duda. Me habrán asignado algún apartamento reservado a los peces gordos. Espero que no entre un tipo orondo, viejo y de alto rango y me sorprenda aquí.

 

Aquello la hizo reírse sola. ¡Vaya un cuadro que sería! De todos modos tras haber vivido tantas aventuras estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Se sonrió una vez más. En sus tiempos de cadete e incluso cuando emprendió el viaje en la SSP-1, se habría quedado allí plantada sin apenas atreverse a aplastar el sofá sentándose hasta estar totalmente segura. 

-Pero bueno.- Se dijo divertida.- Mientras se aclara la confusión me voy a aprovechar de ello. Como suele decir Debbie, disfrútalo mientras puedas. Y como diría aquel chalado del mayor Freejar. ¡Qué diablos, ja, ja!

 

De modo que sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó el uniforme y provista de una toalla se metió en aquel baño tan bien equipado. No tardó en estar en la gloria rodeada de espuma y dentro de aquel yacusi. Incluso debió de quedarse dormida durante un rato dado que al poco tiempo oyó un ruido que provenía del exterior. Con cautela e incluso temiendo que esas peregrinas suposiciones suyas se hubieran confirmado, salió del agua. Se secó con la toalla que llevaba anudándose cuidadosamente para que el cubriese desde los pechos hasta casi las pantorrillas. De este modo y con sus intimidades a salvo de miradas ajenas se aventuró a salir.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó entre sorprendida y desconfiada.-

 

Una chica de pelo castaño hasta los hombros, ojos avellana y tez algo morena le devolvió una mirada atónita. Llevaba una maleta verde con ruedas y vestía de modo informal. Una camisa a cuadros y un pantalón vaquero con zapatillas. Susan entonces creyó percatarse de lo que había sucedido y enseguida declaró con un tono más conciliador.

-Perdone. Debe de haberse producido un error en la hoja de destinos. Creo que este edificio está en la parte de jurisdicción militar. Aunque quizás me hayan dado mal las señas.  
-No, no se las han dado.- Respondió la otra joven que seguía sin aparta la vista de su interlocutora para aclarar.- Yo soy militar. Y bueno, supongo que usted también lo es…  
-Soy la teniente segunda Susan Hunter.- Le desveló ésta.- Encantada. ¿Y usted?...

 

Aunque la otra joven soltó la maleta de repente cuadrándose y poniéndose en primer tiempo de saludo para responder de modo protocolario.

-Alférez Olivia Aguirre Suarez, señora.   
-Bueno, descanse.- Le pidió Susan que ahora estaba tratando de ajustarse la toalla.- Acabo de llegar, me han asignado este alojamiento, al verlo vacío no pensé que fuera a tener compañía.

 

Su subordinada adoptó la postura de descanso y contestó.

-Verá señora. Me han destinado aquí. Soy piloto de cazas. Bueno… estoy en prácticas todavía.- Matizó con algo de rubor.-   
-¿En qué escuadrilla está?- Le preguntó su superiora.-  
-En la Granate dos.- Contestó la joven.-  
-Esa es la mía también. Nos habrán puesto juntas por esa razón. – Razonó la teniente.-  
-Supongo que sí, señora. – Replicó la chica.-

 

Susan se sonrió divertida. Aquella pobre muchacha estaba tiesa como un palo y eso que le había dicho que descansara. Haciendo gala de un tono más distendido le comentó.

-Mira. Hagamos una cosa. Dentro de estas paredes vamos a ser compañeras de piso. No hace falta ser tan protocolarias. Anda, siéntate mientras me seco y me visto. Luego hablamos de quién se queda con cada habitación.  
-Lo que usted ordene mi teniente.- Afirmó Olivia indicando eso si.- Pero usted es la oficial de mayor rango, le corresponde elegir.

 

Susan movió al cabeza. Ahora se sonreía al recordase otra vez a sí misma. Aquel viaje en la SSP-1 cuando hizo amistad con sus superiores, el teniente Malden y el mayor O´ Brian. Ellos le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo. Fuera del trabajo, compórtate como una persona normal. De modo que sin cumplidos replicó a esa joven.

-Vale. Allá tú. Me quedo con la de la ventana grande.

 

Y entró a vestirse, una vez se cambió salió al salón. Allí estaba esa muchacha, como si aguardase su permiso para ir a su cuarto. Susan entonces le pidió.

-¿A qué esperas?, ve, deshaz tu maleta y luego charlamos un poco. Pero sin tanto formalismo.

 

La interpelada obedeció. Al poco salió de su cuarto y su superiora la invitó a sentarse en un sofá que tenían en la sala.

-Dime. ¿De dónde eres?...  
-Nací en México, Distrito Federal.- Le contó la chica.- Siempre quise ser piloto militar, aunque en mi país eso es más difícil. Supongo que hay más prejuicios hacia las mujeres.  
-No te creas. En Estados Unidos tampoco es fácil. Ni siquiera en el UNISON.- Convino Susan.- Lo sé porque estudié y me formé en Los Ángeles, y aunque aparentemente no había ninguna discriminación los chicos siempre te miraban como si estuvieras a punto de fallar. Bueno, no todos. Pero hay muchos para quienes una mujer es algo así como una especie de intrusa en la vida militar.  
-Yo pensé que, en Estados Unidos tras tantas décadas de servicio en el ejército, las mujeres eran valoradas por su competencia. Lo mismo que los hombres. Y estaba convencida que en el UNISON sería algo indudable.- Suspiró Olivia.-  
-La mayoría de las veces es así.- Comentó Susan añadiendo, eso sí, no sin pesar y algo de irritación.- Aunque siempre quedan algunos residuos de otras épocas.

 

Y ahora fue Olivia quien la miró algo cohibida, como si no se atreviese a hablar y así lo hizo constar.

-Señora. En relación a eso que acaba de mencionar. Es que no sé si debo decir lo que estoy pensando.  
-Bueno. – La animó su interlocutora.- Recuerda, entre estas paredes no tengas temor de ser sincera. Y me atrevería a aconsejarte que tampoco lo tuvieses fuera.

 

La aconsejada suspiró y dirigiendo una apurada mirada a su contertulia se atrevió a decir al fin.

-He estado escuchando cosas entre algunas otras mujeres que han sido destinadas aquí. Verá. Acabo de llegar pero se rumorea que el mayor Shulth tiene esa clase de actitud. Solo somos tres mujeres en la escuadrilla. Nosotras dos y otra chica, una alférez compañera mía de promoción.   
-¿Cómo se llama esa muchacha?- Quiso saber Susan?  
-Celia Walsh.- Le respondió Olivia.- Al parecer el mayor la ha estado postergando y todavía no ha salido en ninguna misión.  
-¿Cuánto lleva aquí? Nosotras acabamos de llegar.- Se extrañó Susan.-  
-Al menos un par de semanas, fue de las primeras en llegar y es realmente buena.- Le aseguró su contertulia.- La he visto en pruebas de simulación.  
-Una prueba de simulación no es lo mismo que el vuelo real, alférez.- Le recordó su interlocutora.-  
-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que también ha salido alguna vez en vuelos reales de prácticas. Y obtuvo muy buena puntuación. Tiene un excelente manejo de los varitech. - Le subrayó Olivia.-

 

La teniente Hunter guardó silencio durante unos instantes tratando de reflexionar. Finalmente repuso.

-Por ahora no ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente y tampoco podemos fiarnos de los rumores. Además, el mayor Shulth es nuestro oficial al mando, no es correcto que cuestionemos su forma de hacer las cosas hasta que no existan pruebas de ello. Pero no te preocupes. Yo misma trataré de enterarme por si sucediera algo irregular.   
-Muchas gracias, mi teniente.- Pudo sonreír la otra muchacha.-

 

Susan pensó que quizás era a eso a lo que el comandante Enset se había referido al ordenarle que observase cuidadosamente y le informara sobre cualquier cosa que se saliera de la normalidad. Por supuesto que lo haría. Sin embargo ahora tenía otras prioridades mucho más mundanas y así se lo hizo saber a su contertulia.

-Tengo hambre. A ver si tenemos algo de comer en la cocina.- Remachó realmente deseosa de que así fuera.-

 

Por fortuna sí que tenían cosas en la nevera y la despensa. Susan estaba más que dispuesta a comerse unas raciones de sopa de sobre, aunque su subalterna se ofreció enseguida a preparar algo.

-Puedo hacer unos nachos.- Comentó la muchacha ya algo más distendida.- También traje algo de comida…  
-¿Ah sí?- Se sorprendió la teniente, remachando con aprobación. - Pues eso no estaría nada mal. Yo mientras pondré a calentar la sopa.

 

Y ambas se pusieron manos a la obra componiendo una más que aceptable cena. Después, tras charlar un poco, se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente tocaba incorporarse enseguida. Por su parte Rick se había dirigido hacia su alojamiento igualmente. Éste distaba apenas un bloque de casas del de la teniente Hunter. Un droido le llevó el equipaje y el joven oficial llegó por fin. Estaba en un segundo piso y desde luego que el cuarto no estaba nada mal. Al entrar el chico quedó sorprendido.

-¡Vaya!- Se dijo silbando incluso, para comentar divertido, en su más puro estilo bromista.- Ya era hora de que empezasen a valorarme en lo que merezco.

 

Aunque no estaba solo. Al oírle un tipo salió de una de las habitaciones. Tenía el pelo moreno, excesivamente largo para lo que se estilaba en las ordenanzas. Era ligeramente más alto que él, de tez algo más oscura y estaba visiblemente musculado. Tracer pudo verlo fácilmente dado que solo llevaba un pantalón corto. Aquel individuo le dedicó una desconfiada mirada con sus ojos azabache al tiempo que le interpelaba con brusquedad.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Mayor Rick Jensen.- Contestó el aludido.- Vengo destinado a la escuadrilla Granate número uno y me han dado este cuarto. ¿Y usted, amigo?  
-Soy el mayor Kiros Derail.- Le contestó con tono algo altivo y un poco seco, más al agregar.- Y no somos amigos. En todo caso aliados.  
-Vale, lo tomaré por un buenas tardes.- Se sonrió Tracer para inquirir.- ¿Es usted piloto?  
-No.- Sentenció aquel tipo.-  
-Pues no acabo de comprender que hace aquí. ¿Operaciones de navegación quizás?- Preguntó su contertulio.-  
-No.- Repitió ese tan poco sociable individuo.-

 

Rick suspiró armándose de paciencia y quiso ir con más comedimiento por si acaso. Si ese cretino era la mitad de fuerte de lo que parecía no convenía hacerle enfadar. De modo que educadamente insistió.

-Si puedo saberlo, y dado que somos aliados. ¿En qué puesto está destinado?  
-Soy un enlace. Y me ocupo de las operaciones militares en campo abierto.- Respondió ese hombre.-  
-¿Enlace?- Repitió Tracer sin comprender.- ¿Con el alto mando?  
-Soy agregado militar. De Nuevo Vegeta.- Dijo su contertulio.-  
-¿Es usted un saiyajin?- Se sorprendió Rick.-  
-En efecto.- Repuso su interlocutor cruzándose de brazos con altivez.-   
-Vaya. ¡Ésta sí que es buena! – Se sonrió Tracer mirando a aquel tipo que le observaba a su vez fijamente para añadir.- Uno de mis mejores amigos también.  
-¿Usted, amigo de un saiyajin? No lo creo.- Fue el turno de replicar de Kiros no sin una apreciable dosis de sorna.-   
-Se llama Leval Malden.- Le comentó Tracer para añadir divertido ahora.- Y creo que es sobrino de un tal Lornd o Lord, o lo que sea. Es un tipo muy importante según creo por allí.

 

Ahora la expresión de su contertulio pasó de la suficiencia a la sorpresa. Era como si Tracer se hubiera magnificado a sus ojos. Enseguida pudo preguntar a su vez con un tono bastante más considerado.

-¿Usted es amigo del sobrino de nuestro rey?  
-Servimos juntos en la SSP-1.- Le contó Rick con satisfacción, añadiendo con su típico desenfado.- Y tutéame hombre, que somos compañeros y tenemos el mismo rango. Mira, te puedo enseñar algunas fotos si no te lo crees.

 

Y en efecto sacó su teléfono móvil y le mostró a su ahora atónito contertulio algunas imágenes de él mismo, Leval y Mazoui. Kiros miraba aquello y a la vez escuchaba con sorpresa aquellas palabras. Ya se lo habían advertido. Su propio padre le dijo que tuviera cuidado con los humanos. Por lo menos en la forma de expresarse. No obstante él estaba educado a la vieja usanza. Al contrario de su primo Doran no gustaba de tratar mucho con los terrestres ni había asimilado apenas sus modos y costumbres. No obstante le habían enviado allí como representante de su pueblo y para participar en esa misión. Era de vital importancia que se desempeñara a la perfección. Y eso pasaba por no menospreciar a los humanos. Aquel fue uno de los primeros consejos que el noble Calix y la noble Seira le dieron y que no había seguido hasta entonces…recordaba aun cuando le enviaron a esa misión. Tuvo que comparecer ante la consejera y guardiana de la mismísima reina Meioh, que además era su tía.

 

-¿Me mandaste llamar, noble Seira?- Preguntó él haciendo una respetuosa inclinación.-

 

La mujer aludida volteó su cabeza dedicándole una inquisitiva mirada con esos ojos negros que poseía. Su moreno cabello corto se balanceó ligeramente y asintió para declarar.

-Te va a ser confiada una importante misión, Kiros. Serás enviado a la Tierra y formarás parte de la dotación de una nave de los humanos.  
-¿La Tierra? ¿Dónde están el primo Doran y la princesa Seren?- Inquirió con sorpresa apenas disimulada.-  
-Mi hijo está en la Luna, de agregado militar y embajador plenipotenciario en la corte de la reina Neherenia. Tú irás con rango de mayor terrestre. Es un grado importante que equivale a tu nivel aquí.   
-Mi nivel está muy por encima del de cualquier humano.- Argumentó él que no parecía muy contento con aquello.-  
-Eso no cuenta ahora.- Replicó secamente su interlocutora.- Tienes unas instrucciones muy concretas. Tu deber será formar parte de la fuerza combatiente de esa nave. Obedecerás las órdenes de tus superiores jerárquicos humanos como si partieran del mismísimo rey Lornd. De tu padre el canciller Blinz o de mí misma. ¿Te ha quedado claro?  
-Si noble Seira.- Replicó él con poca convicción.-

 

La saiyajin se paseó ahora por aquella cámara en la que ambos estaban y le comentó con un tono más comedido y relajado.

-Como sobrino mío que eres, y parte de la familia Derail, espero de ti el máximo compromiso y que empeñes tu vida incluso en el cumplimiento de esta misión. No eres ajeno a los tiempos tan difíciles que hemos atravesado. Ahora nuestra alianza con la Tierra es más importante que nunca. Mantén tu orgullo saiyajin pero no menosprecies a los humanos. Hay muchos que se ganaran tu respeto. Y aunque no fuera el caso recuerda que tienes un juramento de fidelidad y de obediencia a las órdenes de los soberanos y las de cualquiera que actúe en su nombre.  
-No lo olvidaré, tienes mi palabra, tía.- Asintió él ya con más determinación.-

 

Seira asintió para sentenciar.

-Recibirás detalles de tu misión más adelante. Por cauces confidenciales. Partirás de inmediato, despídete de tus padres si así lo deseas.  
-No hay necesidad.- Declaró él con tono entre solemne y orgulloso.- Desde ahora estoy en el cumplimiento de la misión que me has encomendado. En el supuesto que, cuanto antes me incorpore a mi nuevo destino, mejor.

 

Su interlocutora convino en eso con otro asentimiento, Así fue como Kiros se retiró y partió enseguida a la Tierra en una cápsula. Aterrizó en una base terrestre de alta seguridad. Una vez allí le equiparon con todo lo que pudiera necesitar para el desempeño de su nuevo cargo. Después embarcó en esa enorme nave. Tuvo que admitir que los humanos poseían una tecnología bastante avanzada ya. Ahora, mirando cara a cara a aquel oficial terrestre, decidió seguir las indicaciones de su noble tía y afirmó de un modo más amable.

-Eres importante sin duda. Para codearte con un príncipe de los saiyajin. No se prodigan en tales confianzas con cualquiera. - Admitió el guerrero.-  
-Bueno, no me puedo quejar.- Sonrió más ampliamente su contertulio a la par que añadía.- Nos tomamos algo y te cuento algunas cosas de aquello.

 

El saiyajin asintió y tras sentarse a la mesa los dos mantuvieron una interesante conversación. A su vez, Giaal enseguida llegó a sus alojamientos, estaban muy bien sin duda. Muchas comodidades humanas aunque eso a él no le preocupaba demasiado. Había estado acostumbrado sin duda a vivir en sitios peores o por lo menos mucho más sencillos. No empleó mucho en quedarse en su piso y se fue al centro médico lo antes posible. Al llegar a su consulta encontró allí a una enfermera que atendía solícitamente a una persona herida. Era un muchacho espigado y de pelo castaño claro que tenía un corte en la mano. La joven le comentó al tiempo que terminaba de vendarle.

-Procura no mojar la venda y pásate para que lo veamos mañana.  
-Gracias.- Sonrió ese jovencito que no debía de tener más de quince o dieciséis años y que le preguntaba con azoramiento.- ¿Estará usted? Quiero decir, como me ha curado… supongo que tendrá que ocuparse también de revisarlo…

 

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa aunque parecía que algo forzada y respondió de modo educado pero tajante, casi admonitorio.

-Cualquier enfermero podrá mirarte el vendaje. Anda, vuelve a casa. Tus padres estarán preocupados. Y procura tener cuidado. Ya has hecho muchas visitas aquí. Un día te harás daño de verdad si no pones atención.

 

Y ese muchacho asintió y a su pesar se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y salió. Apenas si le dedicó una mirada a Giaal cuando se perdió por la calle. El alien entró entonces y esa muchacha, de unos veintitantos años, pelo castaño recogido en un gorro clínico y ojos marrones casi avellana, le saludó con amabilidad.

-Dígame. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?  
-Soy el doctor Giaal Ginga.- Se presentó él quien obviamente estaba en su forma humana.- Encantado…  
-¡Ah!, el nuevo médico.- Sonrió ella que parecía aliviada al presentarse.- Me llamo Margaret Kendall. Pero puede llamarme Maggie. Es un placer.

 

Ambos se dieron la mano y Giaal aprovechó para comentar.

-Al parecer no le falta trabajo.  
-Desde luego que no.- Convino la joven.- Éste es un centro clínico de atención primaria, la gente viene para cualquier cosa como cortes, quemaduras o caídas leves. Hasta ahora he hecho lo que he podido, pero acabo de terminar la carrera de enfermería y hay muchas cosas que no estoy capacitada para hacer. Afortunadamente todavía no hemos tenido casos realmente serios.  
-Bueno, no se preocupe. Ahora seremos dos. Al menos en este turno.- Afirmó más animosamente Giaal.-   
-Hablando de eso. Mi compañero James vendrá enseguida.- Comentó ella.- Ya tengo ganas de salir.

 

Miró el reloj suspirando. Ese chico siempre hacía lo mismo. Ya era la tercera vez en la semana que estaba retrasándose. Pasaban más de diez minutos cuando llegó. Caminaba sin prisa. Era un tipo moreno, de estatura media y ojos marrones, que saludó como si tal cosa.

-Hola Maggie. Ya llegó la caballería…

 

La joven se limitó a señalarle el reloj de la consulta con expresión poco amistosa. Ese tipo enseguida replicó con despreocupación.

-Todavía me lio con los deslizadores. Pero mejoraré…  
-Eso espero. – Repuso ella sin parecer muy convencida para presentar al recién llegado.- Bueno. Jim. Éste es el doctor Ginga.   
-Por fin el médico que nos prometieron.- Afirmó ese chico presentándose a su vez.- James Derrick. Soy el enfermero del segundo turno. Luego vendrá Leslie que es el médico nocturno y jefe del centro de salud. Usted, ¿En qué turno estará?- Quiso saber.-  
-En el que más se me precise.- Contestó Giaal.- Me incorporo oficialmente mañana y quería familiarizarme un poco con el sitio.  
-El turno de Maggie suele ser el más movido. Aunque nada de importancia hasta ahora, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Jim a su compañera.-  
-Eso le he comentado al doctor Ginga.- Admitió ésta.-  
-Llámenme Giaal.- Les pidió él que también observó la hora para concluir.- Si no les hago falta todavía voy a retirarme. Tengo cosas que ordenar. Aunque les agradecería que me indicasen que deslizador va hacia el centro de la ciudad.- Añadió.-  
-Yo voy hacia allí, podemos ir juntos.- Le ofreció Maggie.-

 

Giaal lo agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Ya se alejaban tras despedirse del otro enfermero cuando éste le comentó a su compañera con un toque inconfundible de divertida sorna.

-¿Y vino tu Romeo hoy? Debe de ser el chico más patoso del mundo. Se está lesionando casi todos los días. O eso o siempre pasa por aquí. Aunque nunca deja que nadie más que tú le cure las heridas…

 

Margaret se limitó a mover la cabeza con desaprobación y no replicó. Su compañero se rio en tanto ella y el doctor Ginga se marchaban camino del deslizador. Fue el extrañado médico quién preguntó.

-¿Romeo? ¿Es algún otro enfermero?

 

A su pesar la chica tuvo que sonreír, enseguida le aclaró a su atónito acompañante.

-Era ese chiquillo al que me vio curar. Le gusta montar en monopatín y muchas veces se cae.  
-¿Y eso de Romeo?- Reflexionó Giaal tratando de recordar una obra de teatro de la Tierra de esas que su madre gustaba de interpretar y leer.- ¿Es algún tipo de alusión amorosa?  
-¡Es que Jim es imbécil! - Espetó ella que pareció molestarse por aquellas referencias.- No es más que eso.

 

Aunque viendo la expresión desconcertada del doctor, la joven se apresuró a disculparse.

-Perdóneme, no es en absoluto culpa suya. Es que mi compañero me saca de quicio. El paciente al que se refiere es solo un niño que confía en mí, nada más.  
-Puede que haya desarrollado afecto hacia usted. A esas edades es algo natural para los varones humanos el sentirse atraídos por mujeres algo mayores y atractivas.  
-¿Humanos?- Repitió Maggie mirando a su vez a su interlocutor con gesto desconcertado.- 

 

Aunque tampoco se olvidó de la palabra atractiva que había empleado el doctor Ginga. Ella lo era, de eso no le cabía duda. La mayor parte de los hombres siempre se lo decían. Era algo con lo que tenía que transigir.

-Bueno, en el sentido biológico, - Quiso matizar Giaal.- Los chicos de esa edad se enamoran muchas veces de una mujer algo mayor que ellos. Es una tendencia natural. ¿No cree?

 

Lo cierto es que, por seguridad, lo mejor era que su origen extraterrestre solo fuese conocido por unos pocos a bordo de esa nave. Susan se lo advirtió. Y él estaba de acuerdo en eso. Aunque por fortuna para él, esa muchacha olvidó enseguida ese comentario y declaró con cierto pesar.

-Es solo un crío. No quiero hacerle daño. Trato de ser amable con él. Nada más. 

 

Tomaron el deslizador y recorrieron la distancia que les llevaba aproximadamente hasta el centro de la ciudad. Giaal quiso despreocupar a su acompañante comentando.

-No se preocupe, eso es natural. Ya se le pasará. Por lo que he visto usted se ha comportado de modo totalmente profesional.

 

En efecto Maggie pudo sonreír aliviada. Ese médico daba la impresión de ser un buen tipo. Y tenía una mirada muy profunda. Casi parecía que hipnotizaba con ella. Aunque esa sensación se le pasó pronto. Sobre todo al indicar a su contertulio.

-Es esta parada…

 

Descendieron ambos y Giaal le comentó.

-Gracias. Vengo a ver a una buena amiga. Tiene una cafetería por aquí.  
-La verdad es que no me vendría mal comer algo.- Admitió su interlocutora.-  
-Pues es realmente muy buena preparando tartas.- Afirmó el doctor Ginga.- Si quiere unirse a mí.

 

Margaret asintió, ¿por qué no?...De modo que una vez que Giaal consultó la dirección que tenía los dos se encaminaron hacia allí.


	2. Puesta al día.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienzan a aparecer nuevos personajes.

De un lado para otro y sin parar. Lo cierto es que Ginger no había podido apenas sentarse. Su nuevo local estaba teniendo una aceptación considerable. Incluso demasiada. Si eso continuaba así hasta podría ser víctima de tal éxito. Quizás pudiera ser debido a que fuera la única cafetería en aquella nave. Al menos que ella supiera, los de Flowers & Flawours no habían puesto ninguno de sus locales. Ni sabía de otro tipo de competencia. Eso era bueno sin duda. Lo malo era la carga de trabajo que tenía desde casi abrir. Y pese a que su amiga Clarisa se había embarcado con ella en ese negocio y la ayudaba en lo que podía, estaba claro que las dos solas no daban abasto para atender a todos los clientes. Unido a eso, no era fácil contratar a más empleados entre aquella tripulación y pasaje tan bien cualificado y con profesiones tan definidas ya. Y además le surgía otro problema. En apenas una hora tendría que ir a buscar a Dean a la guardería.

-Sí señor, marchando su pedido, un café y una porción de tarta Sandy.- Le decía a uno de sus impacientes clientes.- Enseguida estoy con usted.- Añadía preguntándole conciliatoriamente a otro.- Era un té y unas pastas, ¿verdad?

 

En eso que a lo lejos y aproximándose divisó a través del escaparate una figura que le era muy familiar. La chica sonrió alegre pese a todo ese caos que la rodeaba de platos y tazas de té, café y pedidos de las múltiples mesas.

-¡Doctor Ginga!- Exclamó realmente feliz cuando él entró, acompañado de esa otra mujer.- ¡Cuánto me alegra verle de nuevo!  
-Hola Ginger, ¿qué tal? ¿Mucho trabajo?- Sonrió amablemente él.-  
-Sí, lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar mucho.- Se disculpó la azorada chica en tanto corría a atender a otra mesa.- ¡Ya va!…

 

Tanto Maggie como Giaal observaban realmente sorprendidos. Fue la enfermera quién comentó.

-¡Vaya, sí que está concurrido este sitio!  
-Ya se lo dije. Ginger es una estupenda repostera.- Afirmó el médico.-

 

Otra muchacha rubita y bastante mona se pasó a su vez con una bandeja repleta de platos y tazas ya utilizados de regreso a la cocina. Los recién llegados miraban atónitos todo aquel ajetreo sin decidirse a hacer nada hasta que Giaal le indicó a su acompañante.

-Allí hay una mesa vacía. Será mejor que nos sentemos y aguardemos.

 

Maggie convino en ello. Así pues no tardaron en ocuparla por si alguien se les adelantaba. Aunque por fortuna la hora punta parecía ir remitiendo, aun tuvieron que esperan un buen rato hasta que la agotada camarera se acercó.

-Lo lamento, esto está así casi todos los días desde que abrimos.- Se excusó entre respiraciones entrecortadas.-  
-Me alegra mucho comprobar que tu negocio marcha.- Repuso afablemente Giaal quien presentó.- Ésta señorita es mi compañera de trabajo, Margaret Kendall.   
-Soy enfermera en el centro de salud del sector tres.- Le comentó la aludida en tanto le estrechaba la mano.- Encantada de conocerla.  
-Lo mismo digo. ¡Uy! - exclamó entonces la alarmada Ginger.- ¡Me había olvidado de Dean! Tengo que ir a recogerle a la guardería. ¡Perdón! - Se disculpó una y otra vez mirando alrededor.-   
-No te preocupes, me das permiso y voy a recogerle yo.- Se ofreció Giaal.- Además, iba a llamar a Susan. Acaba de incorporarse a su destino y quiero saber qué le parece.  
\- ¿No me diga que la alférez Hunter también ha venido?- Exclamó Ginger con visible contento.  
-Sí, y ahora es teniente.- Le aclaró su interlocutor.-  
-Me alegro mucho por ella. Se lo merece. Y en lo relativo a mi hijo. Pues si me hiciera ese gran favor, doctor. Su amiga puede quedarse mientras tanto y le serviré la especialidad de la casa.- Declaró la camarera.- Una porción extra grande de tarta Sandy.

 

Aunque Maggie se levantó a la vez que el doctor Ginga para declinar amablemente la oferta.

-No, muchas gracias. Se me está haciendo tarde ya y había quedado. Quizás en otra ocasión…

 

Así, tras llamar a la escuela y advertir que una persona de su confianza iría a recoger a su hijo, Ginger se despidió para seguir atendiendo a sus clientes. 

-Es una chica muy agradable. – Valoró Maggie.-  
-Es realmente encantadora, muy trabajadora y sobre todo buena persona.- Añadió Giaal.- Se hace querer.

 

Dicho esto, se encaminaban los dos hacia la puerta cuando algo captó la atención de Maggie. Eran unas fotos holográficas en las que aparecía esa muchacha junto a otra chica que le era muy familiar. Fijándose bien en esa joven rubia, y bastante alta que pasaba un afectuoso brazo sobre los hombros de la propietaria del local pudo reconocer a…

-Esa chica me suena… creo que es cantante.  
-Amatista Lassart.- Le desveló Giaal, corrigiendo de inmediato.- Bueno, ahora se apellida Malden. Se casó con su novio Leval y los dos viven en Bios. Son unos buenos amigos míos.

 

Maggie abrió la boca realmente sorprendida. ¡Ahora recordaba! Ese apellido…y el nombre del marido de aquella chica. Quizás fuera una casualidad…

-¿Les conocía usted?- Pudo preguntar la joven.-  
-Viajamos juntos en el SSP-1- Fue la respuesta.- ¿También le resultan conocidos? ¿Viajó usted en esa nave?  
-No.- Contestó la interpelada.- Es solo que creo haber visto a esa chica antes.  
-Era una cantante famosa antes de embarcarse. Y le aseguro que yo fui testigo del talento que tiene. – Afirmó Giaal declarando con admiración.- Sus canciones fueron mucho más que inspiradoras.

 

Entonces Maggie recordó. ¡Las Justices! Ese grupo en el cual…Debió de palidecer puesto que su acompañante se interesó por ella mirándola con algo de inquietud.

-¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Sí, gracias.- Musitó.- Y por favor, tutéeme si lo desea.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Convino su interlocutor.-

 

Al fin salieron de la cafetería. Anduvieron un rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Margaret sonrió para despedirse.

-Hasta mañana doctor Ginga. Te veré en el turno.  
-Que descanses.- Le deseó Giaal alejándose para ir en busca de aquel crío.-

 

Maggie le observó alejarse con gesto pensativo. Lo cierto es que averiguar aquello la dejó sorprendida primero y entre nostálgica y entristecida después. Esa chica, esa tal Amatista… había oído su nombre varias veces, y el de Leval. Pero no porque viajaran en aquella nave o porque esa joven fuese una famosa cantante, o al menos no debido a esa única razón. La verdad es que Margaret se la había oído nombrar especialmente a una antigua pareja. Una persona realmente estupenda. Llena de talento y de pasión también. Y ella fue lo bastante estúpida como para dejarla escapar.

-Donde quiera que estés ahora y en lo que estés haciendo te deseo lo mejor. Fuiste muy valiente cuando saliste al mundo.- Suspiró.- Y en buena parte me siento culpable de ello.

 

Aunque quiso dejar esos recuerdos de lado, su cita la aguardaba y ya la había hecho esperar bastante…de modo que se encaminó hacia la casa de aquella persona. Por su parte Penélope había estado poniéndose al día con el laboratorio y todos los proyectos de investigación que ya estaban abiertos. La ayuda de la doctora Chang, le fue muy útil. Junto con la hija de Tomoe había estado al frente de todo hasta su llegada. Ahora esa mujer se había marchado ya, terminado su turno. Era la doctora Winters la que estaba tratando de acabar un informe junto a Keiko.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a trabajar contigo.- Le dijo aquella pelirroja muchacha dedicándole una amable mirada desde el fondo de esos lindos ojos grisáceos con tintes amatistas al tiempo que añadía.- Una de las cosas que lograron convencer a mis padres fue el hecho de que tú participaras en este viaje.  
-Muchas gracias.- Repuso la aludida sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador en donde trabajaba.- A mí también me alegra mucho poder contar contigo, Keiko.- Afirmó ahora sí, mirando afablemente a su interlocutora.-  
-Pues ya verás cuando conozcas a las demás. -La animó ésta.- A la doctora Chang ya la has visto y a Melissa la conoces, nos falta una. La técnica informática, Caroline Drummont. Una mujer realmente impresionante con los ordenadores.  
-Debe serlo. Para que tú misma estés impresionada.- Declaró Penélope.-

 

Keiko se limitó a asentir. Era cierto. Ella desde muy niña había conocido a personas excepcionales en el ámbito de la ciencia. Comenzando por sus propios padres. El doctor y la doctora Tomoe. Su padre era un biólogo muy reputado, autor de muchísimos estudios y ensayos y gran impulsor de muchas técnicas que luego fueron aplicadas a la terraformación de Bios. La propia madre de Keiko, Kaori, era su asistente y a su vez una mujer muy notable. Trabajaron sin descanso, siempre investigando y experimentando. Aunque eso nunca les impidió a los dos ser unos buenos padres para ella. Le dedicaron atención y cariño. Y la alentaron a seguir sus pasos. La joven siempre deseó ser como ellos. Y podría decir que estaba en el camino de lograrlo. No obstante tenía otra pasión, la canción, que la tentaba cada vez de un modo más irresistible. 

-A veces me gustaría dedicarme solamente eso.- Suspiró ahora embebida en sus recuerdos.- Pero no creo que esté bien.

 

Eso sí que no se había atrevido a decírselo a sus progenitores. Por supuesto que ellos la alababan en esa faceta y estaban encantados de escucharla cantar, pero siempre desde un punto de vista muy concreto. Para sus padres aquello no pasaba de ser un divertimento que su hija practicaba en sus ratos de ocio. Una vez incluso charló con Hotaru sobre eso. Su hermana mayor era una joven muy hermosa, de pelo oscuro y ojos violetas muy profundos. Podría decirse que acumulaban una gran sabiduría en ellos y parecía haber vivido mucho ya, pese a ser una chica que por entonces no tenía los treinta años. Las dos conversaban el día en el que la más joven de las hermanas cumplía quince años. Keiko estrenaba además un bonito vestido blanco con adornos violetas, regalo precisamente de la princesa de Saturno que la felicitaba con cordialidad y afecto.

-Muchas felicidades hermanita. Ya eres toda una mujer.   
-Muchas gracias Hota, me encanta este vestido. Has sido muy amable.- Respondió la jovencita.- Pero no debiste hacerlo, te habrá costado muy caro.  
\- No te preocupes por eso. Tengo un buen sueldo. – Contestó con desenfado su hermana alabándola acto seguido.- Además, estás preciosa, te sienta de maravilla. ¡La de chicos que vas a tener suspirando por ti!- Rio su interlocutora.- ¿O es ya tienes a alguno?

 

Eso hizo que la muchacha se ruborizase, aunque no dijo nada durante un rato hasta que pudo musitar no sin azoramiento.

-No, no hay nadie en especial.  
-Ya llegará.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Eres muy bonita y agradable.   
-Tú también sigues soltera.- Comentó Keiko.- ¿Tampoco hay nadie en tu vida?  
-Mi caso es distinto.- Declaró ahora Hotaru con menos animación al alegar.- Tengo muchas responsabilidades. Ya lo sabes… sin embargo nunca se puede estar segura.- Remachó con pretendida jovialidad, como si desease zanjar ese tema cuanto antes.- ¿Quién sabe?

 

La chica se percató desde luego de lo incómodo que era para su hermana mayor hablar de eso. De modo que llevó la conversación hacia otro terreno.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir.  
-No me lo hubiese perdido por nada.- Aseguró su contertulia agregando con desenfado.- Y además, estoy deseando que cantes alguna canción. Aunque Haruka y Michiru no hayan podido venir para tocar el piano y el violín, tenemos karaoke.  
-Claro, para ti cantaré la que quieras.- Respondió la joven sonriendo débilmente.-   
-Eres tan buena que deberías presentarte a algún concurso de talentos.- Afirmó Hotaru.-

 

Ahora fue Keiko la que se incomodó un poco, mirando hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre esa blanca falda que llevaba. Su hermana enseguida se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿He dicho algo malo?  
-No, no es eso.- Suspiró la chica.- No creas que a veces no lo he pensado, pero no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo a la canción.  
-¿Por qué no?- La animó Hotaru.- Tienes muy buenas condiciones. Serías un éxito, seguro.  
-¿Cómo las Justices?- Sonrió ahora Keiko sin mucha convicción.-  
-Para mí eres mejor todavía.- La halagó su interlocutora.- Y míralas a ellas, cantan y estudian. Eso no es ningún impedimento.

 

La muchacha quedó pensativa durante unos momentos. Al fin, casi como si le costase pronunciar cada palabra, declaró con voz queda.

-La verdad, a mí me gusta la investigación, no tanto como a nuestro padre ni como a mi madre. Pero sé que ellos esperan de mí que siga esa tradición de la familia. Tienen puestas muchas expectativas. Papá siempre lo dice. Y mi madre…

 

Hotaru enseguida posó una mano sobre las de su hermana menor y le dijo con tono cariñoso y tranquilizador.

-No Keiko. Nuestro padre nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que tú no quisieras. ¿Es por eso? ¿Estudias ciencias solamente para agradar a papá y a Kaori?  
-No, no es eso, de veras.- Se apresuró a rebatir la interpelada.- A mí me interesan las ciencias. Me gusta aprender, sobre todo cuando estoy con papá y con mi madre en el laboratorio…  
-¿Pero?…- quiso saber Hotaru enfrentando su profunda mirada violeta a las grises pupilas de tintes lavanda de su hermana.-  
-Me encanta cantar. Me gusta tanto que, si me volcase en ello quizás no querría hacer nada más.- Le confesó la chica.- Para mí es como si de ese modo pudiera expresar lo que siento, lo que hay en mi interior. Las cosas que normalmente no soy capaz de decir con palabras. Y cuando canto es para mí como poder ser libre por completo.

 

Hotaru la escuchaba con mucha atención. En su expresión se adivinaba la comprensión y el gran afecto que le tenía a su hermana pequeña. Asintió solidariamente y le confesó a su vez.

-Cuando era niña estuve encerrada en mí misma mucho tiempo. Era tímida y me costaba un tremendo esfuerzo expresar lo que sentía. No cometas el mismo error que yo. Al final tuve la suerte de estar rodeada de personas maravillosas, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, antes de que se marchase a Nuevo Vegeta. Las demás guerreras y por supuesto papá. Me costó darme cuenta y literalmente tuve que renacer. Sin embargo tú les has tenido a todos siempre a tu lado.

 

Era el turno de Keiko de atender a esas palabras con semblante reflexivo. Cuando su contertulia terminó su exposición asintió para responder.

-Tienes razón, sin embargo Hota, hay algo que no entiendo. Y que a veces me pone triste.-Suspiró con un mirada llena de consternación.-  
-¿El qué?- quiso saber su hermana mirándola con inquietud.- Dime… ¿Qué es eso que te afecta tanto?

 

La joven se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. Parecía remisa a tener que hacerlo, pero ya era tarde puesto que fue ella misma además quién había sacado el tema. Y en su interior llevaba mucho tiempo deseando sincerarse con su hermana y que ésta le diera una explicación. Finalmente declaró con tinte entre resignado y tintado de pesar.

-Mi madre y tú nunca os habéis llevado bien. Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta. Y no comprendo el porqué.  
-Keiko…- Fue apenas capaz de musitar su interlocutora, con tono consternado.- No es así, solo tuvimos algunas diferencias, eso es todo. Pero hace mucho que lo solucionamos.  
-Pero nunca os he visto charlar de forma amigable, ni cordial.- Opuso la chica añadiendo.- Cuando papá o yo estamos delante sí que mantenéis las apariencias. Y a veces me siento culpable, creo que de algún modo soy la responsable de eso.

 

Su contertulia le dedicó una mirada entre sorprendida y preocupada. Llegó hasta a abrir la boca y enseguida se apresuró a rebatir aquello moviendo la cabeza.

-Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Eres mi hermana y no hay nadie en el mundo a quién quiera más que a ti, a papá o a mis amigas. ¡Sois mis seres más queridos! 

 

No obstante el gesto apenado de la muchacha no varió, más cuando repuso.

-Sé muy bien que mi madre no es la tuya. Que papá estuvo casado antes. Y que su mujer murió en un accidente. También sé que me pusieron su nombre. A veces tengo la sensación de que puedas pensar que de algún modo estoy usurpando su puesto…  
-¡No!- Exclamó su contertulia tomando a la chica de las manos.- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Cuando naciste fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. ¡Trajiste la alegría a esta familia! No te puedes ni imaginar lo que significó para mí tener una hermana. Eres una chica maravillosa Keiko, buena, amable… ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti!- Concluyó tratando a duras penas de no emocionarse.- 

 

Aunque la joven aludida no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas.

-Gracias, Hotaru…te quiero mucho.- Sollozó la chica.- Y sé que tú eres alguien muy especial. Lo mismo que Haruka, Michiru y las demás. Siempre lo he sabido. Solo que, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo junto a ti, y a nuestro padre.

 

Su hermana la abrazó con todo el cariño que pudo. Aquello pasó y tiempo después, cuando Keiko anunció su deseo de irse en ese viaje la apoyó en todo lo que le fue posible. 

-Tengo que ir, no es solo por la oportunidad de hacer algo nuevo. También quiero aclarar mi vida. En muchos aspectos.  
-¿Quieres saber si lo que de veras te gusta es la investigación? - Inquirió su hermana mayor.-  
-Eso y otras cosas, Hota. - Confesó la joven con tono algo apagado cuando musitó.- Necesito alejarme de aquí.  
-Si ese es tu sueño, si quieres encontrarte a ti misma. Estaré siempre a tu lado.- Le dijo con dulzura Hotaru cuando supo lo que pretendía.- Ve a ese viaje y vive la experiencia.

 

Sonrió agradecida por la comprensión de su hermana. Sin embargo había algo que no se atrevía a confesarle, ni siquiera a ella. Ahora pensaba recordando aquello con afecto

-Siempre estuviste ahí, para mí. Pese a todas las cosas de las que tenías que ocuparte. Y esas conversaciones contigo me han ayudado mucho, te echaré muchísimo de menos…

 

Y entre esas reflexiones la joven continuó con el trabajo. Lo mismo que su recién llegada compañera. Entre test realizado e informe confirmado iban charlando.

-Entonces, ¿ usted doctora Winters se ha aficionado a los viajes espaciales?- Preguntó Keiko con tono divertido.-  
-Me apasionan esta clase de proyectos. Quedé muy satisfecha por como salió todo en Bios. Sin embargo creo que aún es posible mejorar aquello.- Respondió Penélope.- Y ese es un reto que tengo muchas ganas de superar.  
-Y al parecer, esta vez no ha venido sola.- Comentó su compañera.-  
-No- se sonrió débilmente la aludida.- Esta vez no lo estoy. Y no seas tonta, tutéame. Ya nos conocemos.

Hacía referencia a las prácticas de Keiko cuando la misma Penélope era una recién licenciada en la Masters Corporation. De modo que la pelirroja asintió para tomar la palabra, volviendo al tema de ese acompañante de su jefa.

-¿Es guapo?- Se interesó Keiko.-

 

Penélope se sonrió ahora más si cabe y movió la cabeza para responder.

-Sí, y no sabe tener la boca cerrada. Siempre está con bromas. Pero es un buen muchacho. Lo demostró en el viaje de la SSP-1. ¿Y tú?- Quiso saber ahora con patente interés a su vez.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?  
-¿Conmigo?- Repitió la interpelada.- Bueno, estoy demasiado ocupada con el trabajo. No tengo planes de pareja por ahora.  
-Eso mismo pensaba yo. Pero nunca puedes decir que esos planes no vayan a presentarse.- Declaró Penélope quién propuso.- A ver si cuando estemos todos bien instalados podemos quedar para conocernos. Además de mi novio tengo muy buenos amigos que han venido también a esta expedición.  
-Por mí encantada.- Convino Keiko que no obstante cambió de tema al añadir.- Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo libre vamos a tener con los preparativos que hay que llevar a cabo para la Terraformación.  
-En este caso no son tantos como fueron necesarios en Bios.- Le comentó su jefa.- Ese planeta que aparece en las cartas de los Bureds es más pequeño y según nos informaron, tiene ya océanos propios.  
-En tal caso podría contener vida… y entonces.- Objetó su interlocutora.-  
-Sé lo que vas a decir. Pero en la carta estelar no se indica que eso sea así.- Aseveró Penélope.- 

 

Su compañera no contestó a eso, realmente ni estaba segura de que ese planeta estuviese ahí. De este modo las dos siguieron con su trabajo. En otra parte de la nave, Melissa revisaba los componentes de algunos varitech. A su lado una mujer de color, con una computadora portátil conectada a ese mismo aparato, declaraba hablando como si lo hiciese con ese avión.

-Sí señor…ya estás casi a punto, cariño. Unos cuantos programas más por depurar.  
-¡Y será el número cuarenta y ocho! - Suspiró Melissa.- Todavía nos quedan al menos doscientos más, Carol.  
-Sí, hay un buen número de estos condenados cacharros.- Repuso la aludida animando su tono para sentenciar.- Pero gracias a ellos vamos a viajar muy seguros a bordo de esta nave.

 

Su interlocutora estaba de acuerdo en eso. Tras varios años de investigación enriquecidos por los informes de los pilotos que participaron en la expedición a Bios, habían diseñado unos aviones realmente formidables. Además, esa capacidad de convertirse en robots gigantes diseñados para el combate les daría una ventaja que el enemigo ni podría llegar a imaginarse.

-Lo malo es que tenemos que trabajar de lo lindo. Espero que pronto nos envíen ayudantes.- Deseó Melissa.- Y si pudiera ser alguien capacitado, mejor.  
-Pues hablando del rey de Roma.- Se rio su interlocutora.- Ahí tienes a uno.

 

Su compañera miró hacia su derecha, a donde Caroline le señalaba y vio aproximarse a un hombre delgado y de estatura media, entre rubio y algo cano ya, que llevaba unas gafas. Era agradable a la vista y caminaba de modo tranquilo. Al llegarse a ellas enseguida saludó.

-¿Cómo están señoritas? ¿Puedo ayudarlas?  
-Sería un placer doctor Adams.- Replicó la informática.- Tenemos todavía mucha tarea. ¡Que me aspen si terminamos antes de una semana!  
-Esperemos que no se prolongue tanto.- Sonrió el científico mirando de reojo a Melissa que hizo lo propio.- Creo que la nave va a partir en unas horas, todo lo más mañana. Saldremos de la órbita de Bios y nos adentraremos en el sistema solar vecino.  
-¡Uy! territorio desconocido.- Comentó Caroline con humor.-   
-Vamos bien preparados.- Aseguró Melissa.- En esta nave casi hay más militares que civiles.  
-Eso es porque este asteroide es más pequeño que el SSP-1.- Replicó su compañera.- La capacidad para llevar colonos es bastante menor.  
-Eso es cierto.- Afirmó el doctor añadiendo.- Y también se han hecho más concesiones a la confortabilidad de todos los que viajan en esta nave que a la capacidad. Es razonable dado que el recorrido será más corto.  
-Pensaron eso en el viaje de la SSP-1 – Dijo Melissa con tono entre reflexivo y suspicaz para sentenciar.- A veces las cosas no salen como estaban previstas.

 

Ella podría dar fe de eso. Desde hacía bastantes años su vida cambió de modo radical. Al principio siendo joven se unió a aquella diabólica organización de Brujas Cinco, presidida por el Doctor Tomoe, que estaba poseído por una especie de invasor alienígena. Melissa, o Eudial, como entonces se llamaba, era ambiciosa y no reculaba ante nada para ascender. Por desgracia para ella sus otras compañeras pensaban igual. Fue Mimet, con la que de siempre había tenido alguna diferencia, pese a lo sumiso de las maneras de ésta, la que la traicionó saboteando los frenos de su coche. Podía recordar aún su desesperación, cuando casi estuvo a punto de obtener los talismanes que buscaba y de derrotar a las guerreras de la justicia. En vez de eso hubo de huir y al arrancar y acelerar se percató enseguida de que algo iba mal. Vio esa nota de su “compañera” y supo que estaba condenada. A pesar de sus desesperados intentos el coche salió despedido por un lateral de la carretera rompiendo la protección y cayó al mar desde una gran altura. Eudial trató de abrir la puerta, por fortuna fue lista y había dejado la ventanilla bajada. Sabía de sobra que de no haberlo hecho la presión del agua le hubiese imposibilitado escapar y puesto muy difícil el romper el cristal. De modo que se sujetó lo mejor posible protegiéndose cuando el vehículo impactó contra el océano. Al sentir el gélido contacto del agua tomó todo el aire que pudo y salió por la abertura de la ventana. Nadó logrando ponerse a salvo aunque cuando estaba tratando de ganar la costa algo le golpeó en la cabeza. Posiblemente fuera alguna roca o piedra que se desprendiera a raíz de su caída. No supo qué pasó, solo recordaba haberse despertado en un hospital. Su cabeza le dolía y todo era una nebulosa a su alrededor. Cuando la visión se le aclaró una amable enfermera que rondaría la cincuentena, estaba a su lado preguntándole…

-¿Qué tal está usted?..  
-Bien…gracias… ¿qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber con voz queda.-  
-Sufrió una buena contusión en la cabeza. Unos chicos que navegaban con su barca la encontraron flotando boca abajo. Por fortuna la rescataron y pudieron sacarla del mar, también le hicieron expulsar el agua que había tragado antes de que fuera tarde.  
-Les debo la vida entonces.- Musitó con una media sonrisa.- Me gustaría darles las gracias.  
-Llamaron a una ambulancia y se marcharon. No dejaron sus nombres, lo lamento.- Pudo decir la enfermera algo apurada.-  
-No pasa nada. Les estoy igualmente agradecida.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-Y hablando de nombres.- Dijo su interlocutora.- ¿Cuál es el suyo?... Al traerla no llevaba encima ningún carnet ni nada que la identificase.  
-Claro.- Convino la muchacha que enseguida respondió.- Me llamo…

 

Sin embargo no fue capaz de continuar. No recordaba nada. Ni tan siquiera su nombre. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, le dolía aquel intento por buscar una respuesta. Su expresión se tensó y apenas si musitó con inquietud.

-No me acuerdo…no sé cómo me llamo.  
-Tranquila. En los casos de golpes en la cabeza es algo normal. No tenga prisa. Los recuerdos regresarán.- La calmó la enfermera.- 

 

La paciente asintió, se giró para mirar hacia una mesa que lucía una pequeña maceta con una planta de flores entre blancas y violetas…

-Es bonita.- Valoró.-  
-Es una planta de Melissa.- Le comentó la enfermera.- Es medicinal. Muy útil contra la ansiedad y los nervios.  
-Me gusta ese nombre.- Comentó la convaleciente que agregó entonces como si le viniera una inspiración.- Hasta que recuerde el mío podría llamarme así. ¿Y usted, como se llama?- Inquirió la chica.-  
-Joanna Prentis.- Sonrió la enfermera.-  
-Una cosa.- Le preguntó la que ahora se hacía llamar Melissa.- ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que estaré así?

 

Su interlocutora tornó su gesto en uno más reflexivo y de circunstancias. Apenas si pudo tratar de responder con la impresión de elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-No es seguro. En la mayoría de los casos se produce una amnesia pasajera. Verá.- Le comentó con tacto y amabilidad.- Usted ha sufrido una conmoción. A veces eso produce un gran movimiento del cerebro (llamado discordante) en cualquier dirección puede provocar pérdida de la lucidez mental (quedar inconsciente) en una persona. La cantidad de tiempo que permanezca inconsciente puede ser un signo de qué tan grave es la conmoción cerebral. Aunque no siempre hay una pérdida del conocimiento. De hecho, la mayoría de las personas nunca pierden el sentido. Ellas pueden describir que ven todo blanco, todo negro o estrellas. Una persona puede también padecer una conmoción cerebral y no darse cuenta. (Extraído de https://medlineplus.gov/spanish/ency/article/000799.htm)  
Su oyente asintió despacio, con la preocupación reflejada en su semblante.  
-Ya veo.- Musitó.- Y yo estuve bastante tiempo sin sentido, ¿verdad?  
-Al menos un par de días.- Admitió Joanna quien quiso ser optimista cuando agregó.- Pero eso también le ha dado más tiempo a su cerebro para irse recobrando. No pierda la esperanza.   
-No lo sé.- Suspiró Melisa.- Quizás sea mejor así. No estoy segura de querer recordar qué me sucedió. Ni quién era yo antes.  
-Por lo pronto tiene que descansar y recuperarse para que le den el alta. Luego, si no sabe a dónde ir, los servicios sociales se ocuparán de ayudarla.- Declaró animosamente la enfermera.-

 

Su paciente asintió. Ahora volvía de aquellos recuerdos y se veía a través de uno de los cristales de las carlingas de aquellos aviones que estaba programando. A sus cuarenta y algunos años todavía era atractiva, pelirroja y con ojos casi rojizos, piel blanca algo pálida y con pocas arrugas. Seguía muy entregada a su trabajo como lo estuvo siendo joven y ambiciosa. Aunque ahora ya no era por causa de ese deseo de medrar. Simplemente le gustaba lo que hacía y le había dado la oportunidad de trabajar junto a las personas a quienes más ligada se había sentido. Al menos hasta que embarcó. De hecho, cuando aclaró las cosas con su hermana Mimet, ésta pasó a ser realmente su familia. Pese a que en un primer momento Melissa optó por alejarse tras lo que había intentado hacer. Pero finalmente la persuadieron de volver y dejar su vida como maestra para retornar a su vocación de ingeniera cibernética. De ese modo junto a Mimet, el esposo de ésta, Daniel y la hija de ambos, Mimí. Además claro del doctor Tomoe, Kaori y la hija de ambos, Keiko, se incorporó a la Masters Corporation. Todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y fue bastante feliz. Luego surgió esta oportunidad de ir con Keiko, la hija de Tomoe y de Kaori, a la que también quería como si de otra sobrina se tratase. De hecho, los padres de esa jovencita tan brillante se alegraron mucho sabiendo que alguien de la experiencia de Melissa la iba a acompañar. Y se decidió a hacerlo en parte porque era un reto apasionante y por otro lado dado que Mimí, a la que consideraba como a una hija, se había casado y ya tenía su propia vida. En el fondo Melissa pensaba que era como si volviera a intentar huir de quién había sido. En fin, dejó aquellas reflexiones de lado cuando el doctor Adams le comentó con amabilidad a ella y a su compañera.

-Si desean tomar algo cuando terminemos el turno. Será un placer para mí invitarlas.   
-Es muy amable doc. No le diré que no.- Repuso enseguida Caroline.- Vamos Mel, ¡anímate! - La arengó con ese tono tan típico suyo entre mandón y jovial.- Una proposición así de un caballero tan amable no se recibe todos los días.  
-Claro.- Sonrió ella de modo tímido.- Estaré encantada, muchas gracias, doctor. 

 

Y las dos le siguieron hacia la cafetería una vez concluyeron sus turnos. Para entonces Giaal había recogido al hijo de Ginger. El pequeño Dean jugaba a corretear seguido muy de cerca por el médico.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien en la guarde?- Le preguntaba afablemente Giaal.-  
-¡Chi! - Exclamaba el crío sin parar de correr dando vueltas en torno de su acompañante.-  
-Bueno, pues ahora vamos con mamá.- Sonrió el alien.-

 

Dean asintió con gesto alegre y se aferró a una mano de aquel adulto. Por alguna razón se sentía a gusto con él. No tardaron en recorrer la distancia que les separaba de la cafetería. El doctor entró con el pequeño cuando por fortuna la ocupación del local había descendido bastante. Era Clarisa la que se ocupaba de los clientes restantes. Y fue la madre del crio quien enseguida acudió al encuentro de los recién llegados.

-¡Cariño!- Recibió al pequeño levantándole en brazos y dándole unos cuantos besos.-  
-¡Mami! He jugado mucho.- Declaró muy contento.-  
-¡Qué bien, tesoro! - le sonrió tiernamente ella que enseguida se dirigió a su amigo.- Muchas gracias. Me ha salvado la vida. Otra vez…  
-Ha sido un placer.- Repuso Giaal sin darle importancia.-   
-Quédese y tomemos algo.- Le ofreció la agradecida joven.-  
-Me encantaría, pero se ha hecho tarde. Quiero llamar a Susan, aun no pude contactar con ella.- Respondió su interlocutor quien sonrió recordándole a la camarera de modo jovial.- Y no me trates de usted.  
-Claro, espero que haya comenzado bien en su primer día. En cuanto podáis pasaros por aquí, siempre os tendré mesa reservada.- Afirmó Ginger.-

 

Giaal asintió a modo de agradecimiento y se marchó dejando al crío con su madre. Esperaba poder contactar al fin con Susan. Entre tanto Maggie iba camino de reunirse con su cita. Pensaba en aquella otra chica, con la que estuvo hacía ya algún tiempo. Tras una de esas tardes de pasión que ambas compartían. De hecho esa muchacha acababa de romper con su novio y ella la enseñó a disfrutar de hacer el amor en muchas formas nuevas. Tras terminar uno de aquellos ardientes encuentros, y todavía entre jadeos, Maggie la besó en los labios de modo apasionado y después le susurró.

-No creo que tu antiguo novio te hiciera sentir así.  
-No.- Admitió su interlocutora afirmando también con la respiración entrecortada.- Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad.

 

Maggie volvió a besarla y ambas rodaron por la cama con sus cuerpos abrazados. Aquella joven la besó por diversas partes del cuerpo haciéndola excitarse una vez más. Luego le devolvió la gentileza explorando sus partes más íntimas para arrancarla gemidos de placer. Al fin las dos reposaron abrazadas en la cama. Aunque ahora observando a esa preciosa chica de pelo castaño claro peinado en una trenza y ojos profundamente verdes, Maggie suspiró queriendo saber.

-¿Va todo bien?...  
-Si.- Musitó ella.- Solamente pensaba.  
-Espero que en los buenos ratos que pasamos juntas.- Sonrió su interlocutora tratando de animarla.-

 

La otra chica le devolvió la sonrisa aunque enseguida adoptó una apariencia más seria para declarar con tono entristecido.

-Echo mucho de menos a mi hermano y a mis otros amigos y familiares.  
-¿Los que se fueron en esa nave?- Replicó Maggie.-  
-Si. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos dónde están. Y mi madre…bueno, cada día que pasa la veo encerrarse más en sí misma.

 

La muchacha se incorporó sobre la cama, Maggie hizo lo propio tomándola de una mano y tras mirarla a los ojos con afecto quiso alentarla.

-No pierdas la esperanza. Seguro que aparecerán. Si es una nave tan enorme como dices no puede haberse volatilizado sin más.  
-A esa ilusión me aferro cada día cuando me levanto.- Afirmó con voz queda.- Y me siento culpable…  
-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Maggie observándola con incredulidad.- ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de que eso haya sucedido?  
-No es por la desaparición de la nave. Es más bien por las personas que seguimos aquí….por mis padres. Yo, no sé cómo explicarlo.- Suspiró con desasosiego.-  
-Inténtalo.- La animó su contertulia.- Seguro que encontrarás el modo.

 

Y escuchó a su pareja mientras ésta era capaz de confesar no sin emocionarse. 

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido mucho mejor que yo. En todos los sentidos. Y ahora no está. ¡Y le necesito! Mi amiga Amatista, mi primo Mazoui…¡todos ellos….valen mucho más que yo!  
-¡No digas tonterías!- Replicó Maggie a quién no le gustaba el tinte de voz de su amante.- Eres la chica más fantástica que he conocido nunca. Y entiéndeme bien. No solo lo digo por como lo pasamos en la cama. ¡Es mucho más! Eres buena persona, inteligente, llena de pasión y luchas por lo que quieres. Lo que me contaste de tu novio fue…en fin.- Suspiró tratando de elegir sus palabras con cuidado.- No hay mucha gente capaz de tal sinceridad.  
-Lo pasé muy mal, y él también.- Convino su compañera.- Y a pesar del daño que le hice no ha dejado de ser mi amigo y de apoyarme. Muchas veces me siento muy culpable por haber roto con él.- Concluyó entre sollozos.-

 

Maggie la atrajo hacia sí estrechándola en un afectuoso abrazo. Le susurró a su amante con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

-Tú le aprecias mucho pero no le amabas. Hiciste lo mejor que podías haber hecho. Te liberaste y le dejaste libre a él. No te tortures más. Si ese chico sigue a tu lado es porque te aprecia de veras y ha demostrado ser un buen amigo. Pero un amigo no es una pareja. Y menos para las que somos así. A nosotras no nos gustan los hombres de ese modo. Y realmente a mí, nunca me han gustado casi de ninguna manera. Ahora veo que no todos son unos interesados. Porque en mi caso no he tenido mucha suerte tratando con la mayoría de ellos.

 

No quiso contar más, todavía se sentía demasiado vulnerable a ese respecto, quizás andando el tiempo confiaría en su pareja como para contárselo. Y su entre tanto novia asintió dejándose acunar por Maggie. Después durmieron un poco y luego se ducharon juntas, se secaron y tras vestirse se despidieron para ir cada una a sus respectivos trabajos y estudios. Lástima que esa relación se terminase de la forma en la que lo hizo.

-¡Qué estúpida fui!- Pensaba ahora no sin cierta amargura.- Aunque de todo se aprende…

 

Y mientras meditaba sobre ello al fin se reunió con su cita que la aguardaba ya con algo de impaciencia. Al encontrarse al fin y tras darse un largo beso en los labios, la enfermera se disculpó.

-Perdona, se me hizo tarde. Llegó el nuevo médico y el idiota de mi compañero volvió a retrasarse como de costumbre.  
-Deberías dar parte de él.- Le aconsejó aquella persona con tintes admonitorios.-

 

Era una mujer joven, de rasgos orientales, pelo negro y lacio y ojos oscuros. Miraba a Maggie con una mezcla de malestar y deseo. Se sentía incómoda porque su pareja la había hecho esperar una vez más pero por otra parte no podía resistirse a ella. Aunque por ahora iban a ir a cenar, después llegaría el momento que ambas aguardaban, el de dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones. Sin embargo era mejor ir paso a paso, para disfrutar aquello más, de modo que esa joven pudo decir con un tono más afable, olvidada ya aquella tardanza.

-¿Dónde te apetece ir a cenar? ¿Al italiano o al japonés?  
-La verdad, me gusta la comida japonesa y el italiano ya lo hemos frecuentado mucho en estos últimos días.- Repuso Maggie que añadió.- Aunque me gusta cocinar. Quizás un día aceptes venir a casa a cenar, antes de…  
-Sí, me gustaría.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-  
-Bueno, pues acordado, el próximo día vienes a mi piso antes y cenamos juntas. Ahora vamos o no encontraremos mesa.- La arengó Maggie.-

 

Y se alejaron camino al restaurante, uno de los pocos que había en esa reducida ciudad. En ese mismo momento en el puente de mando de la nave, el Contralmirante Hazzar daba las órdenes pertinentes para comenzar el viaje.

-Capitán Smith, ordene encender los motores de propulsión.  
-Sí señor, enciendan motores y preparados para abandonar la órbita de Bios.- Les indicó el oficial a la dotación del puente.-

 

La gran nave empezó su avance en tanto de sus partes rotaban sobre sí mismos para compensar su estabilidad, creando de ese modo la gravedad necesaria para la vida en su interior. Al poco su velocidad era más que notable dejando atrás el planeta del que había partido. Hazzar supervisaba todo aquello sentado en su silla de mando del puente. Sabía que esa no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Al menos contaba con la experiencia de haber sido el segundo de a bordo en la SSP-1. 

-Ahora comprendo mejor a Spar.- Se decía.- Aunque por lo menos nosotros sabemos a lo que vamos desde un principio. 

 

Confiaba en que fuera así, aunque por el tipo de instrucciones que había recibido no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado. Aquella nave era muy poderosa sin duda, pero no indestructible. Y pese a toda su equipación de combate las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas. 

-Ojalá que cuando llegue el momento salgamos con bien.- Meditaba en tanto veía pasar las distantes estrellas a gran velocidad a través de la pantalla de alta definición que presidía el centro de mando.- Será crucial que todos estemos preparados para cumplir con lo que de nosotros se espera.

 

Uno de sus subordinados le distrajo entonces para informarle de algo inquietante.

-Señor, tenemos algunos problemas con los refrigeradores de babor.  
-Precise.- Le pidió Hazzar.-

 

El aludido, un comandante, enseguida respondió.

-Fallos en el sistema de enfriado. Algunas conducciones de plasma están comenzando a sobrecalentarse.  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Musitó entre dientes el contraalmirante para de seguido añadir con un tono más controlado y profesional.- Envíen de inmediato un equipo de técnicos de clase especial. Pasen a alerta tres.  
-A la orden.- Replicó el subalterno apresurándose a cumplir esas instrucciones.-  
-Puente, reduzcan a velocidad de impulso.- Ordenó Hazzar.-   
-Si contraalmirante.- Contestó un capitán.- 

 

De inmediato se dispusieron a cumplir las órdenes. Mientras eso sucedía Kiros estaba tumbado en su cama. Aquellas comodidades humanas le desconcertaban. No lograba entender cómo podrían llegar a ser unos buenos guerreros con semejantes facilidades.

-Este sistema es erróneo.- Se decía con talante desaprobatorio.- Los saiyajin jamás entrenaríamos ni viviríamos así.

 

Y es que pese a ser de un alto rango su vida siempre fue sobria y espartana como correspondía a un auténtico guerrero del espacio. Aunque la reina Meioh había mejorado mucho la forma de vivir y aumentado la permisividad en bastantes facetas de la cultura saiyajin. Sin embargo se seguían respetando las tradiciones de educar a los hijos e hijas en el combate y las privaciones, para fomentar la disciplina y el espíritu de sacrificio. Y eso demostró ser lo más acertado, teniendo en cuenta la dura prueba que habían tenido que superar en fechas recientes. Desde luego que no eran pocos los saiyajin que estaban disconformes con ese acercamiento a las costumbres humanas. Un sector creciente abogaba por la vuelta a las antiguas tradiciones denunciando además que la reina no representaba a los guerreros del espacio. De hecho la soberana no era una saiyajin. Kiros solo conocía la historia por boca de sus padres y de los nobles Seira y Calix, sus propios tíos. Le relataron que, en efecto, la reina Meioh vino de otro planeta y se prometió con el rey Lornd. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente debilidad, fue capaz de derrotar a la propia Seira en el combate por el derecho a desposar al monarca. Desde entonces se convirtió en la legítima soberana y todos la acataron sin dudar. Al menos los que no quisieron deshonrarse con la traición. Y tras los últimos acontecimientos que a punto estuvieron de destruir el reino el joven guerrero era muy consciente de lo importante de su tarea.

-No defraudaré la confianza que habéis puesto en mí.- Se repetía.- El honor de mi familia y el mío propio van empeñados en ello.

 

El sonido de su comunicador le sacó de aquellas reflexiones. Se le ordenaba acudir a un punto concreto de la nave. Se levantó, se puso el uniforme terrestre y salió de su cuarto.

-¡Vaya amigo! ¿A qué tanta prisa?- Le preguntó Tracer que estaba viendo una película en la holo pantalla del salón  
-Tengo una llamada del alto mando.- Replicó éste sin siquiera mirarle.-  
-Oye, si quieres puedo…-Aunque Rick no pudo terminar la frase, el tipo aquel ya se había largado tras abrir la puerta y casi con divertida resignación, finalmente completó.- Ir contigo a ver qué pasa… ¡Vaya con el chico! No es lo que se dice muy sociable.- Suspiró.-

 

Y decidió seguir con la película. Total, si ese saiyajin quería ir a su aire allá él. Ganas le daban de llamar a Pennie pero a buen seguro que estaría ya enfrascada en sus investigaciones. Decidió dejarlo por esa noche y terminar de ver ese largometraje. Su compañero de piso en cambio ya se dirigía con paso rápido a abordar un deslizador. Podría haber ido mucho más rápido volando pero le habían ordenado que, de no ser absolutamente necesario, mantuviera sus capacidades lo más ocultas que le fuera posible.

-No entiendo a estos humanos y sus tontos miedos. Soy su aliado. No comprendo por qué les preocupa tanto que muestra mi poder. Pero son las órdenes.

 

Y de ese modo se limitó a obedecer y dejarse llevar por aquel aparato hasta llegar a la zona indicada. Al descender un par de oficiales que estaban allí le saludaron de inmediato.

-A sus órdenes, mayor.- Dijo uno.-  
-¿Qué sucede, teniente?- Quiso saber Kiros.-  
-Algo va mal en el sistema de refrigeración del reactor, señor.- Contestó el interpelado, un muchacho de pelo rubio y unos veinte pocos años.-  
-¿Está informado mantenimiento?- Preguntó el saiyajin.-  
-Sí señor.- Respondió el otro oficial, otro teniente.- Ya están trabajando en el área. Hemos sellado la zona y cerrado las compuertas de seguridad.

 

Kiros les miró sin comprender. ¿Para qué demonios le habían llamado a él entonces? Aunque no tardaría en saberlo. Ahora fue él mismo quien, junto a esos dos oficiales, saludó militarmente cuando un capitán apareció en escena.

-Descansen.- Les pidió el recién llegado para presentarse.- Soy el capitán Harris. Me envía el contraalmirante Hazzar. ¿Es usted el mayor Derail?- Le preguntó al saiyajin.-  
-Sí señor.- Replicó lapidariamente éste.-  
-Muy bien, haga el favor de seguirme, le pondré al tanto de la situación.- Le indicó su superior.-

 

El interpelado asintió, el capitán se alejó de esos otros dos oficiales y el guerrero del espacio fue tras él. Deseando saber por fin qué estaba sucediendo…


	3. Alerta temprana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surgen los primeros problemas.

Keiko y Penélope terminaron su jornada. Las primeras pruebas y experimentos se habían revelado muy interesantes. Habían avanzado más de lo que podían haber previsto en un principio. Animadas por aquello las dos se marcharon del laboratorio en dirección a las taquillas.

-Ese compuesto bacteriano que habéis desarrollado parece muy prometedor.- Comentó Keiko.-  
-Si. Tus padres y yo estuvimos perfilándolo en estos últimos meses.- Replicó Penélope en tanto se quitaba la bata y se ponía su chaqueta.- Y hasta Mimí y su novio nos ayudaron para diseñar un contenedor que lo aísle de un modo más eficaz. Ahora su vida media se ha doblado gracias a ello.

 

Una oleada de tristeza invadió a Keiko al escuchar aquellos nombres, sonrió pese a todo y le ofreció a su colega con tono informal.

-¿Te vienes a la cafetería?...  
-Estoy algo cansada.- Suspiró la doctora Winters.-  
-Te comprendo, ha sido un día muy largo.- Asintió su interlocutora.- Según has llegado te has puesto a trabajar.   
-Bueno.- Repuso Penélope reconsiderando aquello.- Tengo hambre también. Un café no me vendría mal. Y echo de menos las tartas de Ginger. Creo que ha puesto un negocio aquí. ¿No es así?  
-¿Ginger?, sí, es una chica muy simpática. Tiene la única cafetería repostería de la nave.- Sonrió Keiko de mejor talante ahora para añadir.- Solemos ir al acabar la jornada. Allí precisamente te estaba proponiendo que fuéramos. La verdad, es como nuestro segundo laboratorio. Creo que casi pasamos más tiempo allí que aquí.

 

Las dos se rieron de eso. Lo cierto es que el hecho de poder reunirse de un modo más distendido les vendría muy bien. Al principio la doctora Winters no había sido muy partidaria de esas prácticas. De siempre fue una estudiante modélica y muy centrada en su objetivo de hacer carrera en el mundo de la ciencia. Tanto que llegó a dejar de lado casi todo lo demás. Después, cuando la enviaron como directora del grupo de las “Fairy Five” del SSP-1 su modo de ser se hizo todavía más estricto. La responsabilidad que tenía por alcanzar el éxito en esa misión era tan grande que llegó a abrumarla. Sin embargo, tras su primer viaje, se dio cuenta que el grupo se había fortalecido y llegado a ser una piña gracias muchas veces a ese tipo de quedadas informales y de ir poco a poco consiguiendo un ambiente más distendido, propiciado por la amistad surgida, sobre todo, en eventos tan cordiales y mundanos como esos.

-Si.- Convino ahora Penélope.- Iba por su cafetería en la SSP-1, con Amatista, Sandy y Satory. Y con los chicos también. Eran muy buenos ratos los que pasábamos allí.  
-¡Satory! - Repitió Keiko con una sonrisa plena de afecto y nostalgia.- ¿Qué tal le va?  
-La última vez que la vi estaba muy feliz, con su novio y haciendo planes.- Le contó su contertulia.- Por ahora seguían en la SSP-1 pero ya estaban planteándose ir a la Tierra.

 

Keiko recordaba a esa joven, unos pocos años mayor que ella. De siempre fue una chica tímida y apocada. Aunque había cambiado mucho para mejor en ese aspecto. Por lo que parecía ahora era muy feliz y se alegraba mucho de eso.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho tenerla aquí. Además de una magnífica amiga es una científica muy brillante y muy inteligente.- Alabó la joven pelirroja.-  
-Desde luego que si.- Convino la mujer del cabello castaño, evocando con algo de nostalgia.- Éramos un gran equipo. – Aunque enseguida añadió de un modo más animado.- Pero estoy segura que aquí formaremos otro al menos igual de bueno. Mira, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un café y me hablas de esa doctora Chang y de esa tal Drummont?

 

Su interlocutora asintió y ambas mujeres se pusieron en camino hacia la cafetería de Ginger en tanto seguían con la conversación. No tardaron en llegar. Por suerte ya había sitio. A esa hora la gente comenzaba ya a irse.

-Vamos a sentarnos aquí.- Indicó Penélope.-

 

Las dos lo hicieron, en una de las mesas del lateral de aquel local. Era un sitio con una bonita decoración, Holo fotos y algunas pinturas de paisajes terrestres adornaban las paredes. Keiko las recorrió un rato con la mirada. Por su parte Penélope suspiró recordando algunos momentos pasados con sus antiguas compañeras aunque no le dio tiempo a hacerlo por más que unos segundos. Enseguida se aproximó una chica rubia de unos veinticinco años.

-Hola. ¿Qué desean tomar?  
-Hola, ¿no está Gin?- Quiso saber Keiko.-  
-¡Oh!, está en la trastienda con su hijo, dándole de merendar. El niño acaba de volver de la guardería.- Sonrió la muchacha.- Yo soy Clarisa, estaré encantada de atenderlas.  
-No la molestaremos entonces.- Afirmó Penélope que enseguida le encargó a la joven camarera.- Un té verde y una porción de tarta Sandy, por favor.  
-Para mí lo mismo.- Añadió Keiko.-

 

Clarisa asintió, sonrió ligeramente y fue en busca del pedido. Por su parte Ginger trataba en efecto de darle la merienda a su hijo. Le tenía sentadito en una pequeña silla, con un babero cuidadosamente anudado al cuello. El crío jugaba con un muñequito en tanto su paciente mamá tomaba una cuchara y le decía con dulzura.

-Venga tesoro. Tienes que tomarte la papilla de galletas y luego la fruta. Después te daré un poco de pastel.

 

El niño no le hacía demasiado caso y Gin tuvo que armarse de paciencia… Lo cierto es que le mimaba demasiado. Ella lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que lo adoptó tras ese terrible ataque.

-Cariño, te quiero mucho, cielo.- Suspiró cuando al fin el pequeño empezó a comer con apetito esa papilla.-

 

Y es que Dean quedó huérfano con apenas dos años y medio. Perdió a sus padres y tampoco tenía más familia que le reclamase. Cuando le vio en el hospital mientras ella misma se rehabilitaba Ginger quiso a toda costa llegar a ser su madre.

-Todos te abandonaron, hijo. Pero yo jamás lo haré.- Le prometió en silencio en tanto se deleitaba viéndole comer a dos carrillos.- Muy bien cariño. - Le sonrió ahora cuando el crio terminó su plato.- Ahora la fruta…

 

En otra parte las que estaban disfrutando a su vez de una cena temprana eran Maggie y Mei Ling. Tras ir a un restaurante japonés estaban esperando pedir, aprovecharon para charlar un poco. Aunque la científica parecía algo molesta pese a todo.

-Vamos cariño. Te dije que me retrasé por culpa del nuevo doctor. Bueno, no fue realmente culpa suya…  
-Sí, fue culpa del idiota de tu compañero.- Repitió su interlocutora con tono algo cansado.- Ya me lo dijiste. Pero es que siempre te hace lo mismo. El otro día te esperé durante media hora. Hoy han sido veinte minutos.  
-Te lo compensaré.- Le prometió Maggie guiñándole un ojo de modo cómplice.- Ya lo verás…

 

La otra joven al fin se permitió el lujo de sonreír un poco. Eso le sonaba muy bien. Y sabía que su pareja no hablaba en vano. Al menos en lo tocante a esos temas. Aunque su rostro se demudó al instante siguiente. De pronto miró hacia la entrada del restaurante con expresión asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Quiso saber Maggie al observarla en aquel estado.-  
-¡Oh, no!- Exclamó tratando de bajar la voz al momento.- ¡No puede ser él!…  
-¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres, Mei?- Inquirió su pareja.-

 

La joven oriental agachaba la cabeza como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas pasar inadvertida. Sin embargo el objeto de sus temores pareció verlas a ambas puesto que se acercó directamente hacia ellas.

-Buenas noches, señorita.- Saludó aquel tipo, de rasgos asiáticos, estatura media y con uniforme militar.- Me presentaré, soy el teniente Tang Zhao.  
-Pues encantada… señor Zhao.- Pudo decir la atónita Maggie con expresión apurada.-

 

El interpelado sonrió como si aquello le divirtiera y la corrigió.

-Solemos decir nuestro apellido al principio. Sería señor Tang. Por cierto, veo que usted conoce a mi prima Chang Mei Ling.  
-¿Su prima?- Repitió la enfermera mirando a la aludida.-   
-Sí, así es. Mi prima pequeña. Es la hija de la hermana menor de mi padre. – Reveló el oficial dirigiéndose ahora a la envarada aludida.- Debo decir que es un placer volverte a encontrar aquí. Y cenando en tan grata compañía. ¿Es esta señorita una compañera de trabajo, quizás?  
-No. Bueno, es una amiga.- Musitó ella añadiendo no sin envaramiento en la voz.- Margaret Kendall, Maggie, te presento a mi primo.  
-Bueno, sí, ya lo hizo él por ti.- Sonrió su “amiga” con expresión de circunstancias.- ¿Es usted piloto quizás?  
-No, pertenezco a la división de operaciones y navegación.- Respondió él.- Me embarqué en esta nave hace unos días pero no sabía que mi prima hubiese venido también. – Añadió dirigiéndose a la envarada Mei Ling.- Creía que trabajabas en los Estados Unidos. Eso fue lo que dijiste en tu último mensaje a casa.- Apostilló con un tono condescendiente que sin embargo no enmascaraba una evidente sensación de reproche.-  
-Sí, estaba allí, pero me hicieron esta oferta y me fue imposible rechazarla.- Pudo replicar la aludida que parecía ponerse nerviosa por momentos.- Era una gran oportunidad.  
-Comprendo.- Replicó el joven sin alterar su expresión seria pero educada.-

 

Mei Ling parecía realmente inquieta y apurada. Así lo vieron sus interlocutores. El teniente Tang entonces sonrió de modo sardónico y tras tomar una mano de su intimidada pariente se la besó con suavidad. Después hizo lo propio con la anonadada Maggie.

-Ya he importunado bastante. Que disfruten de la cena. Un placer señorita, espero volver a verla pronto. Y a ti, querida prima… también tengo muchas ganas de verte para que charlemos de la familia…

 

Mei Ling no replicó, parecía haber perdido el habla. Su primo se alejó de ellas y salió del restaurante. Margaret miró a su pareja con expresión inquisitiva, aguardando una explicación de aquello.

-Mejor cenemos…- Pudo a duras penas sonreír la muchacha oriental.-  
-No parece que te hayas alegrado mucho de ver a tu primo.- Comentó Maggie quien algo suspicazmente remachó.- Porque será eso, ¿verdad? un primo tuyo y nada más.  
-Sí, sí, te aseguro que es mi primo.- Afirmó de inmediato la otra joven.- Y no tenía ni idea de que estuviera aquí, por eso me ha sorprendido.

 

Maggie la observó con incredulidad. ¿Qué le había sorprendido? ¡Asustado diría ella! No obstante no quiso seguir por ahí, estaban juntas a punto de cenar y luego deseaba pasar la noche con su pareja. Mejor no sacar un tema que pudiera arruinar la velada. Por fortuna las cosas parecieron distenderse y tras el primer plato prosiguieron sin novedad…Entre tanto Melissa, el profesor Adams y Caroline, se encaminaban hacia la cafetería de Ginger.

-Llegamos en buena hora, el sitio está más despejado.- Comentó Caroline.-  
-La verdad, este local tiene mucho éxito.- Convino el profesor.-  
-Y por lo que sé bien merecido.- Afirmó la doctora Prentis.-

 

Entraron ocupando una mesa. No tardaron mucho en descubrir allí a Penélope y a Keiko. Enseguida se saludaron.

-Vamos a juntar las mesas.- Propuso Melissa.- 

 

De modo rápido y coordinado entre Adams y Caroline se ocuparon de aproximar un par de mesitas cuadradas para formar una mayor. Así los cinco pudieron acomodarse. 

-Éste es el local de moda.- Sonrió Penélope afirmando con jovialidad.- Y parece que oficialmente, el nuevo cuartel general del Fairy Five.

 

La verdad, el sitio era bastante grande, al menos una veintena de mesas aparte de la zona de mostrador con las cámaras refrigeradas que exhibían los dulces más solicitados del establecimiento. Además de una parte hacia el fondo del local donde se instalaba una especie de tarima con un karaoke y unos micrófonos.

-Me recuerda mucho al local en el que trabajaba Ginger en la SSP-1, pero éste es bastante más grande.- Observó Penélope.-  
-Nos falta Mei Ling.- Observó Melissa.-  
-Ya sabes cómo es, irá a lo suyo, como de costumbre.- Repuso Drummont con tono desaprobatorio.-  
-Mujer, no seas así, tiene otras amistades.- La defendió Keiko.-  
-Sí, ¡menudas amistades tiene!- Resopló la informática con una pícara sonrisa.- Desde luego no sé si nos cuenta entre ellas, aunque claro está que con ese tipo de amigas suyas no me identifico.

 

Sus contertulios la observaron con gestos de extrañeza. Sin embargo al estar el doctor Adams presente Caroline optó por no añadir nada más a ese comentario. Sus compañeras corrieron a su vez un tupido velo. Al menos Melissa. Lo cierto es que Keiko no comprendió esa observación, menos aún lo hizo Penélope que acababa de llegar. Desde luego aquella mujer le recordaba a veces a Tracer. Pensó entonces en él y sus chanzas. Debería de estar en su base. ¡A ver cuándo podría tener permiso!

-Bueno.- Se oyó la voz de Clarisa sacando a Penélope de esos pensamientos.- Aquí está lo que habéis pedido.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió Keiko alabando aquellos dulces.- ¡Qué buena pinta tiene todo!  
-Nos tocará quemarlo luego. A base de ejercicio.- Suspiró Penélope.-  
-¡Bah!- Se rio Caroline que estaba algo entrada en kilos.- No seáis bobas y disfrutad de la vida. Además, esto es glucosa, para nuestros privilegiados cerebros es energía pura.

 

Se rieron todas, no en vano sus cocientes intelectuales pasaban en algunos casos de ciento setenta. No eran lo que en términos coloquiales podría describirse como tontas. Comentaron algo sobre aquello en tono de humor, con el mismísimo profesor Adams entrando divertido en esas bromas. Al poco Ginger también llegó, llevando en una mano un plato con más porciones de tarta y de la otra a su hijo.

-Di hola, Dean.- Le pidió cariñosamente al crío.-  
-Hola.- Saludó el niño moviendo una manita.-

 

Todos le devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa. El niño se escondió tímido tras las rodillas de su madre.

-¡Mira que chico tan guapo! - Le alabó Melissa sonriendo con amplitud.-

 

Y al parecer la doctora Prentis sabía cómo ganárselo, el crío se rio mirándola con interés. Melissa le guiñó un ojo y le acarició la mejilla. No tardó en tenerle sentado en sus rodillas.

-¡Tienes el pelo rojo! - Se reía el niño tomando sin reparos algo de la cabellera de la ingeniera que le sonreía.-  
-Dean, no hagas eso.- Le pidió su azorada madre.- Vas a hacer daño a Melissa.  
-No pasa nada, ¿verdad que no me vas a hacer pupa, tesoro?- Le susurró dulcemente la doctora Prentis al crío.-

 

Éste negó con la cabeza y soltó enseguida esos cabellos. Aquello dejó atónitos al resto. Ese niño tan revoltoso estaba manso como una ovejita junto a Melissa.

-Se te dan muy bien los niños.- Se admiró Penélope.-  
-Antes de trabajar para la Masters fui maestra de infantil.- Les desveló la aludida a los presentes que no lo sabían.-

 

Keiko sonrió. Recordaba bien la llegada de aquella mujer al laboratorio y el cariño que Mimí le tenía. La doctora Prentis cuidó a la hija de Mimet y Daniel cuando ésta era pequeña. Y le contaron que, además, ayudó a salvarla de un secuestro. Miraba a esa mujer y veía que realmente le gustaban los críos. Aunque, que la hija de Tomoe supiera, nunca se había casado ni tenía hijos. Pensaba en eso y el resto estaba celebrando las monerías del pequeño cuando fue Caroline quién vio venir a otra conocida.

-Es Mei Ling.-Le anunció al grupo.- Y parece que viene acompañada…

 

Así era. Y es que, nada más salir del restaurante, Maggie le había dado un cálido beso en los labios a su pareja habiéndola invitado con tono meloso.

-¿Vamos a mi apartamento?.. Allí te daré un buen postre…

 

Pero para sorpresa y desconcierto de la joven, su novia movió la cabeza y apenas si musitó.

-No tengo muchas ganas de eso…quisiera descansar…  
-La noche es joven.- Opuso Margaret.- Aun tenemos un rato para pasarlo bien…

 

Sin embargo viendo la cara de su pareja decidió cambiar de táctica. Más comprensivamente le sugirió.

-¿Tomamos un café y hablamos?  
-No tengo ganas de hablar.- Repuso secamente ésta.-

 

Eso molestó a Maggie, ahora su tono jovial se trastocó por otro de evidente enfado.

-No sé qué te pasa. Estoy segura de que es culpa de ese primo tuyo. Pero ahora no está aquí… ¿De qué tienes miedo?  
-No es eso. No tiene que ver con él.- Se defendió su interlocutora.-  
-Mira, ¡no me mientas Mei Ling! - Se exasperó su pareja.- Pude verte la cara cuando se acercó a saludarnos. ¡Estabas asustada!  
-¡Déjame en paz!- Sollozó la joven que, sin dar tiempo a Maggie ni para exclamar, salió corriendo en tanto remachaba.- Tú no lo entiendes…  
-¡Espera!...- Le pidió ésta cuando pudo recobrarse al fin.-

 

Corrió tras ella y la dio alcance a unos pocos metros, la muchacha estaba enjugándose algunas lágrimas. Maggie posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su novia y le pidió con tono más inquieto e incluso arrepentido.

-Perdóname, me he pasado. ¿Vamos a olvidarlo, vale? Si no quieres hablar está bien, lo respeto. Pero me tienes preocupada.  
-Lo lamento, ha sido culpa mía.- Pudo responder esa chica sobreponiéndose un poco para conceder.- Quizás sea buena idea que tomemos un café y te lo cuente.

 

Maggie se alegró por ello. Además, a poca distancia estaba esa cafetería en la que había estado antes con el doctor Ginga y así se lo hizo ver a su contertulia.

-¿Te parece si entramos?... Ahora hay más sitio que hace un par de horas.  
-Si. Es un buen lugar. Las chicas del laboratorio venimos a veces.- Le contó su pareja.-  
-Vaya. ¿No me estarás engañando con ninguna, eh?- Se rio Maggie tratando de rebajar aquel tenso ambiente.- 

 

Y según parecía lo logró. Su compañera esbozó una tenue sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y de la mano se fueron para allá. Aunque antes de entrar Mei Ling se soltó de una forma algo brusca. Maggie se extrañó aunque no quiso darle importancia. De hecho esa chica era un poco peculiar. Estaba claro que le gustaban las mujeres pero de cara al resto del mundo parecía querer actuar como si eso no fuera así. Quizás oficialmente no hubiese salido del armario todavía. En fin, eso era un tema de cada cual y no sería ella quien la obligara. Tuvo malas experiencias en el pasado con casos similares y eso al final no solía acabar bien. Cuando su novia estuviera lista ya daría ese paso por sí misma. Ahora estaba más interesada en que le contara qué le estaba sucediendo con ese tipo. No obstante, al acceder al interior del local vio como Mei Ling era saludada por un grupo de personas. La oriental se giró hacia ella con cara de circunstancias y le musitó apurada.

-Son mis compañeras. No pensé que a estas horas iban a estar aquí.  
-Bueno, así al menos me las presentarás.- Suspiró Maggie temiéndose que aquella interesante conversación que iban a haber tenido ya no se produciría.- Si es posible.  
-Claro.- Musitó su pareja.- 

 

Y las dos se dirigieron dócilmente hacia ese grupo de gente…Durante aquel tiempo y en otra parte de la nave, tras haber ido a un lugar más apartado, aquel capitán Harris le explicó a Kiros lo que sucedía.

-Tenemos una fuga en el circuito de refrigeración. No nos está siendo posible repararla. Para hacerlo nos veríamos obligados a detener del todo la propulsión y tardaríamos mucho en volver a activarla. Son motores enormes y que deben alcanzar la temperatura adecuada. Por desgracia al no apagar los propulsores, el calor dentro de la sala de contención del reactor está subiendo sin control. Tendríamos que entrar para abrir la compuerta que da al exterior y que escapase el exceso de temperatura.  
-Esa misión es muy arriesgada. Señor.- Comentó el saiyajin.-   
-Así es. – Convino su superior para informarle.- Habíamos pensado hacerlo con dos varitech que, desde el exterior, abrieran un agujero. Pero es complicado, el grosor del asteroide virtualmente impide atravesarlo, salvo que utilizásemos una gran potencia de fuego y eso podría ser muy arriesgado.

 

Kiros se tomó unos instantes para meditar sobre ese problema. Al fin declaró.

-Mi capitán, creo que, con el debido equipamiento yo podría hacerlo.  
-¿Entrar ahí?... ¿Está seguro, mayor? El contralmirante me ordenó que le llamase, me dijo que usted era capaz de hacer cosas que nadie más podría llevar a cabo en esta nave. Pero eso… por capacitado que usted esté…   
-Eso se lo dijo el contralmirante porque soy un saiyajin, señor.- Admitió su interlocutor.- Mi raza es mucho más fuerte y resistente que la de los humanos. Él también habló conmigo cuando llegué. 

 

El guerrero del espacio recordaba su primer día a bordo. Fue el propio contralmirante Hazzar quién le recibió.

-Descanse mayor.- Le pidió el veterano militar a ese joven saiyajin que estaba en posición de firme.- Siéntese por favor.  
-Se presenta el mayor Kiros Derail, contralmirante. Estoy a sus órdenes.- Replicó el interpelado tomando asiento.-  
-Sea usted bienvenido. Me llegó una comunicación directa de sus soberanos. Por valija diplomática me enviaron instrucciones para usted. – Comentó entregando al guerrero un sobre lacrado.-  
-Gracias, en cuanto pueda las leeré.- Afirmó el joven añadiendo con solemnidad.- Salvo que digan lo contrario debo ponerme a su disposición. Para mí, cuando usted o el resto de mis oficiales superiores me den una orden, será como si mis propios reyes lo hicieran.  
-Le agradezco mucho su buena disposición. – Convino Hazzar que enseguida le preguntó.- ¿Está al corriente de la naturaleza de esta misión?  
-Solo en parte.- Repuso Kiros.- Al menos en la que más me afecta. Sé que también llevan colonos para poblar un nuevo mundo.  
-Sí, esa es una parte muy importante de nuestro cometido. Pero hay otra que incluso lo es más. Tiene que ver con lo que usted conoce. Como aliados debemos cooperar en lo posible para llevarla a cabo con éxito.  
-En lo que esté en mi mano, cuente con mi total colaboración, señor.- Sentenció el saiyajin.- Además, será un placer y un honor para mí tomar parte en ello.

 

Hazzar asintió complacido, declaró entonces tras levantarse de su sillón.

-En un viaje anterior, conté también con la presencia de un oficial descendiente de su pueblo. Un joven muy valioso quien, junto a un primo que servía con él, se convirtió en un gran activo para el éxito final de nuestra misión. Para ambos se diseñaron una serie de trajes muy especiales…Supongo que a usted le servirán igualmente.

 

Kiros asintió escuchando con atención lo que el contralmirante le comentó a renglón seguido. Ahora pensaba en eso cuando le dijo al capitán Harris.

-Debo ponerme el equipamiento especial. De ese modo creo que podré llevar a cabo esta tarea.

 

Su superior le autorizó de inmediato, aunque pese a ello le comentó con preocupación.

-Las temperaturas ahí dentro superan ya los mil grados y siguen aumentando, no sé si podrá acercarse, pese a que lleve un traje especial o incluso espacial.  
-Podré. Al menos el tiempo preciso para llevar a cabo mi cometido.- Aseguró el muchacho que añadió de modo perspicaz.- Sin embargo, quizás no tenga que entrar ahí, sino todo lo contrario.

 

Pese a no comprender del todo esas palabras su superior le autorizó a ello. De este modo corrió a ponerse uno de esos trajes. Éstos habían sido diseñados y concebidos durante el viaje de la SSP-1 dando muy buenos resultados. Una vez llegó a la sección de ingeniería, uno de los técnicos le ayudó a colocárselo.

-¿No está el doctor Adams?- quiso saber Kiros.-  
-Lo siento, mayor. Acabó su turno y se fue con dos de las componentes de las Fairy Five.- Le informó su interlocutor.-  
-¿Fairy Five?- Se sorprendió el oficial.- ¿Quiénes son?  
-El grupo de científicas de la nave.- Le aclaró su contertulio.-

 

El saiyajin se encogió de hombros, quería haber hablado con ese hombre sobre las características de ese traje. Apenas si se lo había probado un par de veces para practicar con él desde que llegó.

-No pasa nada.- Sentenció.- Ya me ocuparé de esto yo mismo.

 

Y así lo hizo. Una vez estuvo listo se trasladó hacia uno de los hangares cercanos a la zona de propulsión. Allí, tras obtener permiso, le abrieron una compuerta especial que le dio acceso a una sala con una escotilla que podía abrir para salir al espacio. Una vez se encontró fuera se centró en su objetivo con un pensamiento en su mente.

 

-Espero que esto sea tan bueno como me han dicho que es.- Deseó por su propio bien y el éxito de su tarea.-

 

Y tras aproximarse utilizando unos anclajes magnéticos en las botas del traje el guerrero del espacio concentró poder. De ambas palmas de sus manos partieron sendos rayos que enfocó para hacer coincidir en un punto determinado de la estructura en el casco de la nave. Enseguida vio como ésta iba abriendo un orificio.

-Esto debería ser suficiente como para liberar el calor, cuando el vacío del espacio absorba el oxígeno además apagará cualquier tipo de combustión.- Pensó.-

 

No tardó en ver confirmada su teoría. De pronto una gran cantidad de calor surgió por ese agujero. Kiros se apartó enseguida para que su traje no se viera afectado. Comunicó por radio con el capitán.

-Aquí el mayor Kiros. He abierto un orificio de escape para el calor, ya está saliendo. Les pido que verifiquen si la temperatura ha comenzado a descender, corto.  
-En efecto mayor. Ahora podremos acceder a la sala con los operarios para poder reparar la avería, gracias. Regrese ya al interior de la nave.  
-A la orden.- Repuso éste.-

 

Al menos parecía que todo se iba a solucionar enseguida. Afortunadamente esa zona de propulsión no incluía el reactor de fisión atómica con lo que no había riesgo de radiación. Además, la fuente de energía se había blindado especialmente en esta nave para aumentar la seguridad y la estabilidad del núcleo del reactor. Eso creía en tanto retornaba al interior. Una vez reingresado pudo quitarse el traje y volver a la entrada de esa sala. Las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de técnicos pasó al interior. Efectivamente, la temperatura iba bajando a niveles tolerables. Fue entonces cuando taparon el agujero por donde se escapaba el aire y los encargados de reparar la avería se pusieron a ello. Kiros estaba junto al capitán Harris, ambos entraron en aquella sala cuando uno de los oficiales al cargo de los arreglos se aproximó, tras saludar militarmente informó con tono sorprendido y preocupado.

-Mi capitán. No hay ninguna avería.   
-¿Cómo dice, teniente?- Inquirió éste con idéntica sorpresa.-  
-No señor, parece como si hubieran desactivado las conexiones del aparato refrigerador. Por eso no funcionaba.  
-Un momento.- Terció Kiros.- ¿Está diciendo que podría ser un sabotaje?

 

El interpelado no tuvo tiempo de contestar, súbitamente una gran explosión atronó en el interior de la sala. Fue tan grande que incluso hizo tambalear ligeramente la nave, dado que estaba muy cercana a uno de los motores de propulsión. El saiyajin salió despedido junto con el resto de los allí presentes aunque salvo por algunas magulladuras y heridas sin importancia estaba bien. No podía decirse lo mismo de los humanos. Varios habían muerto, otros gemían y gritaban heridos de consideración. Y lo que era peor, un incendio considerable se había desatado. Kiros tuvo tiempo de sacar a todos los que pudo ver con vida. Entre tanto, y por el hilo musical de la nave escuchaba una canción que llamó su atención. Al menos decidió usarla como acicate para darse más prisa y tratar de extinguir ese incendio. Por otra parte algunos oficiales y dotación que no fueron afectados informaron de inmediato. El propio saiyajin le ordenó a un sargento.

-Avisen al alto mando. Que envíen dotaciones de bomberos a ésta zona. Y equipo médico urgente.  
-Sí señor.- Repuso el suboficial apresurándose a obedecer.-

 

El saiyajin entonces utilizó su energía para crear una especie de campo de fuerza que contuviera las llamas. Su estrategia pareció funcionar pues logró desplazar parte del oxígeno. 

-Salgan todos, creo que puedo apagar esto.- Les ordenó a los atónitos militares que andaban por allí tratando de ayudar.-  
-Pero mayor, ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo? La compuerta es hidráulica y ha quedado dañada por la explosión. No funciona el cierre y pesa más de una tonelada.  
-No se preocupen por eso y obedezcan.- Insistió de modo contundente.- ¡Vamos, evacúen ya!

 

Los soldados y resto de oficiales abandonaron de inmediato aquel recinto. Para asombro de todos Kiros se limitó a sujetar la compuerta con ambas manos y a tirar hacia él para cerrarla. Ninguno de los que allí estaban podía creer la fuerza que ese tipo tenía ¡Fue capaz de mover esa enorme puerta circular de titanio reforzado, cuyo grosor superaba el medio metro! Al fin, el saiyajin la clausuró haciendo retumbar los alrededores con el eco metálico que produjo el choque al cerrarla contra la pared quedando aislado del resto. Al menos esa canción seguía sonando, la voz de aquella chica que la entonaba le daba moral. Hablando de no huir y de luchar.

-Ese es el lema de cualquier saiyajin que se precie. Me gustaría conocer a esa cantante.- Pensó esbozando una leve sonrisa.-

 

Y es que las mujeres terrestres eran, en general, bastante débiles e insulsas. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que existían notables excepciones. Como la propia reina Meioh. Hembras fuertes, seguras de sí, con determinación y que no retrocedían ante nada para proteger a los suyos, ganándose el respeto, e incluso eso llamado por los humanos amor, hasta del mismísimo rey Lornd. Desde luego, su soberana era una mujer excepcional ¡Ojalá encontrase alguna que se la pudiera comparar! De hecho él apenas si había tenido tiempo para fijarse en el sexo opuesto. Eran joven aún y la responsabilidad de casarse y tener herederos no le inquietaba todavía. En cuanto a eso del amor, en fin, tonterías humanas. Pero no había que desdeñar aquello. Incluso la noble Seira le había dicho que era una fuerza muy poderosa. Debía serlo dado que su propio primo Doran, el hijo de su mentora, parecía estar totalmente controlado por dicho poder. Solo había que oírle hablar de la reina de la Luna Nueva.

-No comprendo eso.- Se decía en modo reflexivo.- Quizás sea útil para emparejarse y tener descendencia poderosa. Pero no le veo otra utilidad…

 

Aunque enseguida dejó esos pensamientos de lado y dedicó su atención al agujero que él mismo hiciera para refrigerar aquello y que ahora estaba tapado. Se limitó a elevarse en el aire y con un rayo de energía saltó el panel que lo había sellado. Una vez más el espacio succionó el aire llevándose el oxígeno y con él apagando las llamas. Kiros tuvo la precaución de tomar aire. Una vez se extinguieron las flamas taponó de nuevo esa brecha fundiendo el metal circundante con unos rayos de energía que lanzó desde sus dedos. Al terminar fue capaz de abrir de nuevo esa enorme puerta, esta vez con algo más de esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?- Exclamó un joven cabo que tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, como el resto.-  
-¡Es increíble!- Afirmó una técnica de operaciones.-  
-Atiendan a los heridos hasta que llegue el servicio médico. ¿Han informado ya al contralmirante?- Quiso saber Kiros.-  
-Sí señor.- Reaccionó un teniente, tan perplejo por lo que acababa de presenciar, como el resto.- ¿Cómo está el capitán Harris?- Se interesó el saiyajin.-  
-Grave pero parece que vivirá.- Le respondió una oficial.-

 

En ese momento dos enormes robots varitech provistos con grandes extintores llegaron. Aunque su concurso no era ya necesario. No obstante pudieron retirar los escombros y daños. También el servicio médico con varias ambulancias deslizadoras se presentaron allí para evacuar a los heridos. El saiyajin, una vez controladas las cosas en esa zona, acompañó al malherido capitán. Éste iba en una camilla, siendo atendido por algunos enfermeros. Kiros estaba a su lado y Harris, sujetando con fuerza una de las muñecas del saiyajin le pidió con voz entrecortada por el dolor y la debilidad.

-Averigüe quién ha sido…

 

El interpelado se limitó a sentir para sentenciar lapidariamente.

-Lo haré, señor…

 

En el puente de mando enseguida llegaron las noticias. Hazzar se preocupó, pero no por ese accidente. En la pantalla del radar se visualizaban numerosos puntos en aproximación a la nave.

-Ordene zafarrancho de combate y alerta general a todos los pilotos.- Exclamó para musitar acto seguido no sin furia.- Esta vez no nos vais a tomar por sorpresa, ¡malditos! - Y agregó con determinación.- Varitech listos para despegar.   
-A la orden.- Replicó un comandante que se apresuró a transmitir esas órdenes.- Escuadrillas Granate uno y dos advertidas.

 

Entre tanto, un rato antes y ajenos a aquello el grupo de científicas y sus acompañantes estaban terminando de tomar algo en la cafetería de Ginger. Charlaban ahora un poco con las recién llegadas.

-Mei Ling, ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!- Exclamó Melissa.-  
-Sí, teníamos un poco de tiempo y nos hemos dado un paseo, mi amiga y yo.- Repuso apuradamente la aludida en tanto presentaba.- Es Margaret Kendall.  
-Así que te llamas Margaret.- Comentó Caroline mirando con una mezcla de interés y divertida afabilidad a esa joven.- Encantada de conocerte.  
-Lo mismo digo, pero pueden llamarme Maggie.- Afirmó la joven tratando de sonar distendida.-  
-¿A qué te dedicas?- Quiso saber Melissa.-  
-Soy enfermera.- Respondió ésta.- Trabajo en el centro de salud tres.  
-El mismo en donde está Giaal.- Comentó Penélope.- ¡Qué coincidencia!  
-¿El doctor Ginga, verdad?- Creyó recordar Keiko.-  
-¿Conocen al doctor?- Se sorprendió Maggie.-  
-Si.- Afirmó la pelirroja muchacha, añadiendo con una bella sonrisa.- Y además, mi hermana mayor también es enfermera. ¡Qué casualidad!  
-Lo es.- Convino Maggie sin dejar de mirarla. Esa chica era realmente bonita y parecía encantadora.- La vida está llena de casualidades. Yo misma he conocido al doctor hoy. Creo que llegó esta mañana.  
-Igual que yo, vine con él.- Repuso la doctora Winters.- Es cierto. Hemos llegado hoy mismo. Con otros amigos.  
-¡Y más que amigos! - Sonrió Melissa al recordarle.- Viniste con tu novio. El apuesto piloto.

 

Penélope asintió algo azorada. Maggie la miró sonriendo levemente, sí. Esa joven era claramente del tipo de las que a ella no le encajaban. No sabía por qué pero tenía una especie de radar para presentir a qué mujeres podría “atacar” y a cuáles no. Generalmente le bastaba ver cómo le devolvían la mirada o fijarse en su lenguaje corporal. Y allí, desde luego, no estaba la cosa demasiado interesante para ella. No obstante, esa otra, la que se presentó como Drummont, engañaba. Al principio parecía mirarla de aquella forma, pero no. Más bien era una forma de camuflar una sensación de malestar o desaprobación. Como si le estuviera dando a entrever que era una especie de intrusa y que la estaba tolerando. La otra mujer pelirroja algo mayor, en cambio, la observaba con benevolencia pero nada más. Luego estaba esa chica que sonreía con cara de circunstancias, era la dueña del local, que estaba ahora sujetando a ese crio que trataba de corretear entre ellas. Maggie no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al mirar al niño. Aunque centrándose una vez más en las mujeres que la rodeaban, centró su interés otra vez en esa jovencita pelirroja. Ella también observaba sonriente al crio, entonces las miradas de ambas se cruzaron…Maggie notó una extraña sensación. Era como si su corazón se hubiera agitado un poco al contemplar esos ojos grisáceos y esa sonrisa. No obstante aquella jovencita enseguida adoptó un gesto más azorado y desvió los ojos. La enfermera se fijó en su novia. Afortunadamente Mei Ling no se había percatado de ese intercambio de miradas. Bastante ocupada parecía estar tratando de disimular la relación de ambas delante de sus compañeras. Aquello molestaba mucho a Maggie. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que esconder lo que sentían? En fin. El viejo problema otra vez. A pesar de los avances en la sociedad y de que las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo estaban ya muy aceptadas, todavía quedaban rescoldos de desaprobación. Por ella misma no le hubiera importado. Sin embargo, si su pareja actuaba así supuso que tendría sus razones. Decidió hablar con ella de eso en otro momento. Aunque los pensamientos de la propia Maggie se vieron interrumpidos cuando la mujer de pelo rojizo, que dijo llamarse Melissa, comentó.

-Está bien reunirse aquí. Es un bonito lugar. ¡Y tiene hasta karaoke! Echo de menos las jornadas en las Fairy Five de la Tierra. Cuando cantábamos algo.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Sonrió Penélope.- Mimet, su marido y su hija era muy buenos en eso.  
-Y Keiko es todavía mejor.- Afirmó la doctora Prentis.-  
-¿Yo?- Se señaló ésta posando su propia mano derecha sobre el pecho, para apresurarse a negar.- ¡Qué va!  
-¿Cómo qué no?- Se rio Melissa.- Si eres toda una artista. Hasta tu hermana Hotaru decía que eras capaz de hacerla bailar o llorar. Según te apeteciera o según el tema que eligieras. Y te puedo asegurar que no es de las que se dejan impresionar fácilmente.  
-No es para tanto.- Se avergonzó la interpelada.-   
-Vamos Keiko, canta algo.- Le pidió Penélope.- Además, Gin te lo ha puesto fácil. ¡Menuda instalación ha hecho!  
-Sí, he puesto esta parte del local acondicionada como karaoke.- Terció la propia Ginger rememorando con nostalgia mientras tomaba al fin de la mano a Dean.- Amatista siempre me decía que sería estupendo que tuviera uno. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho entonces! Ella habría podido cantar en mi cafetería.  
-Pues esta jovencita no la desmerece nada.- Afirmó Melissa casi empujando a la atónita hija del doctor Tomoe y de Kaori.- Te lo puedo asegurar.  
-No, yo… solamente soy una aficionada.- Pudo resistirse ella con apuro.- ¿Cómo me voy a comparar con ella?  
-¡Anda, no seas tan remilgada! - Exclamó Caroline.- Como me ponga a cantar yo entonces seguro que ponen la nave en estado de alerta. Y no por haber pasado un campo gravitatorio precisamente.

 

Ese comentario provocó algunas risas entre ellas. Exceptuando a Mei Ling que solo observaba con la cabeza parecía que en otra parte y de Maggie que valoraba con la mirada una vez más a aquella en apariencia tímida muchacha. Y por supuesto, la protagonista de toda aquella divertida conversación, que ahora tenía el rubor subido a la cara.

-Anda, hazlo por nosotras.- Le insistió Melissa.-  
-Si, por favor.- Se unió Ginger.- Sería como rememorar los viejos tiempos en la SSP-1. ¡Cómo recuerdo a Amatista cantando! Nos subía a todos la moral. Nos dio muchísima esperanza. Cuando la escuchábamos era como estar en casa.  
-Es verdad.- Convino Adams.- Esa chica tenía un gran talento. Todos nos animábamos mucho con sus canciones.  
-Anda Keiko, después de estas comparaciones no tienes más remedio que darnos ese capricho.- Le pidió maternalmente Melissa.-  
-Bueno, está bien.- Aceptó finalmente la joven que tras dar un largo suspiro para quitarse los nervios comentó.- Pero no sé cuál canción cantar.  
-¿Qué te parece ésta?- le sugirió entonces Maggie que al parecer había encontrado una de su gusto entre las que tenía ese aparato memorizadas.-   
\- La conozco, me gusta mucho.- Convino Keiko remachando.- No es demasiado antigua y tiene ritmo.-  
-Yo diría que es muy apropiada para los que estamos aquí.- Afirmó su contertulia.- 

 

La pelirroja asintió. Al parecer opinaba igual que esa joven. Sin querer la miró a esos intensos ojos avellana que parecían querer decirle algo, sin embargo también se fijó como Mei Ling aferraba una de las manos de esa chica. Dejó pues de observarlas y se dirigió hacia la tarima del karaoke. Entonces Ginger puso el aparato en marcha, y como siempre que se sentía en su elemento y desataba su pasión, una transformación se operó en aquella normalmente apocada y tranquila muchacha. Inopinadamente, tras escuchar el ruido de las campanillas de la puerta del local, seguidos de los primeros acordes de la música, comenzó a cantar con tono rotundo, poderoso y lleno de calor.

 

Hola, hola Sr. Luchador,  
mira, allá vamos otra vez...  
Los triunfadores no abandonan (go-getter),  
nunca se compadecen por su destino.

Más de un millar de millas hasta el final,  
nunca sabremos qué es lo que está por venir,  
solo tenemos el hoy,  
para aprender de nuestro ayer.

Me siento viva -poniendo en juego-  
toda mi vida -yendo hasta el final-.  
Todavía estoy viva -y doy la espalda-  
a los espejos rotos.

Me siento viva cuando me atrevo a decir  
que quiero pelear,  
no lo arreglaré corriendo, corriendo, corriendo...

-Di sí, sí, sí- (yay)  
Ven y alza tu grito de guerra,  
tú eres el que nunca muere.  
¡Hurra! Cántalo, la la la.  
Adelante, cántalo, la, la, la.

Sigues escalando colinas,  
justo ahora, estás persiguiendo tus sueños.   
¡Hurra! Cántalo, la la la.  
¡Hurra!

Di sí, sí, sí-   
-Di sí, sí, sí-   
¡Hurra!  
Di sí, sí, sí-   
Di sí, sí, sí- 

 

Una sacudida brusca de todo el local les hizo mirarse a todos sorprendidos. La música se había parado en seco. No obstante volvió como si nada hubiera pasado y Keiko prosiguió todavía con más intensidad cantando…

Hola, hola Sr. Peligro,  
no hay necesidad de sentirse asustado,  
me conozco de memoria mis sombras,

Llevo la luz entre mis grietas (por mis grietas sale luz).  
Más de un millar de heridas sobre mis manos  
de todas las veces que las combatí cara a cara. 

Repasamos, pasamos por, nuestros errores  
para encontrar el camino directo hacia atrás.

Me siento viva -no voy a caer-.  
Toda mi vida -una y otra vez-.  
Todavía estoy viva -no voy a ceder en el intento-

Me siento viva -no voy a correr-.   
Quiero pelear,  
no lo arreglaré corriendo,  
no, no, no lo arreglaré corriendo.  
Ven y alza tu grito de guerra,  
tú eres el que nunca muere.

 

¡Hurra! Cántalo, la, la, la.  
Adelante, cántalo, la, la, la.  
Sigues escalando colinas,  
justo ahora, estás persiguiendo tus sueños. 

 

¡Hurra! Cántalo, la, la, la.  
¡Hurra!  
-Di sí, sí, sí-   
¡Hurra!

¡Hurra! Cántalo, la, la, la.  
¡Hurra!  
-Di sí, sí, sí-   
¡Hurra!  
-Di sí, sí, sí-   
¡Hurra!  
-Di sí, sí, sí-   
¡Hurra!

 

(Say Ye. Barei. Crédito al autor)

 

Y cuando concluyó de interpretar aquella canción una gran ovación atronó la sala junto con gritos a modo de vítores. Y no partían solo de su grupo de amigos sino de todos los asistentes que aplaudían entusiasmados a la ahora ruborizadísima Keiko. La propia Penélope estaba con la boca abierta. Lo mismo podía aplicárseles a Mei Ling y sobre todo a Maggie. La enfermera pensaba que esa chica tenía una manera de cantar que le recordaba muchísimo a esa antigua novia suya. Aunque tenían también marcadas diferencias. Su ex pareja era como un volcán en erupción. Podía ver a través de sus verdes ojos que rezumaban toda aquella pasión que luego desataba en sus canciones. Esta muchacha por el contrario era tranquila y hasta tímida a la vista de esas pupilas grisáceas. Y parecía que solo era capaz de sacar esos sentimientos delante de un micrófono. Pese a todo, era tan buena cantando como cualquiera de las componentes de las Justices. Y Margaret, tras su ruptura desde luego con aquella antigua miembro de ese grupo, tuvo tiempo de escucharlas a todas.

-¡Hasta me dedicó una canción!- Recordaba moviendo la cabeza.- Y pese a lo que me decía en la letra estaba claro que le hice daño. Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, yo también lo pasé mal durante bastante tiempo.- Se dijo en su interior.- Sobre todo al darme cuenta de lo que dejé escapar. Y lo sentí mucho, de veras que lo lamenté. Todavía lo sigo haciendo.

 

No obstante el resto, ajeno a esas amargas reflexiones, seguía felicitando a la improvisada intérprete. Sobre todo Caroline 

-¡Eso es cantar y lo demás es hacer ruidos! Creo que hasta fuiste capaz de detener la órbita del asteroide…Ja, ja…  
-Por cierto.- Se preguntó Melissa al hilo de aquello.- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Pareció una sacudida en toda la nave.  
-Posiblemente como dijo antes Caroline, habremos topado con algún campo de atracción electro magnética.- Especuló Penélope.-

 

Los demás asintieron, aunque una muy entusiasmada Ginger terció entonces comentando para más vergüenza si cabía de la pobre Keiko.

-¡Ha sido fabuloso! Hasta lo hemos retransmitido desde aquí. Se habrá escuchado por el hilo musical de toda la nave.

 

Sin embargo el ruido de sirenas y el paso de unas cuantas ambulancias deslizadoras enseguida llamaron la atención de todos. En ese mismo instante el móvil de Maggie comenzó a parpadear.

-¿Si?- Respondió extrañada.-  
-Soy el doctor Lester. Es una emergencia, preséntese junto con el resto del personal en el sector ocho, parte de popa. Ha habido un accidente grave. Hay muertos y bastantes heridos entre el personal militar y algunos técnicos de mantenimiento.  
-Enseguida voy doctor.- Pudo responder todavía tomada por la sorpresa -¡Oh Dios mío!  
-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber Mei Ling.- 

 

Margaret se lo contó, siendo escuchada también por el resto. La enfermera entonces concluyó.

-Quizás se necesiten donantes de sangre.   
-¡Vamos entonces, no hay ni un segundo que perder! - Arengó Penélope.- Sé lo que pasa en estos casos. Por desgracia, en la SSP-1, ya tuvimos unas cuantas experiencias así.

 

Ginger se estremeció al oír aquello. Demasiado bien sabía ella lo que significaba ser herida de gravedad. No tardó en asentir llamando a su compañera.

-Clarisa, por favor. ¿Podrías llevarte a Dean a casa? Quiero ir con los demás para ver si puedo ayudar.  
-Claro, no te preocupes.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Ven cariño.- Le pidió dulcemente al crío.-

 

El pequeño, que la conocía bien, no dudo en seguirla. Después Ginger anunció a los clientes que cerraban por esa noche. Tras escucharse por algunos altavoces el cierre de varios puntos de las carreteras y rutas de deslizadores la gente se apresuró a marcharse. Algunos a sus casas, otros a tratar de ayudar y no pocos por desgracia, a limitarse a tratar de ver, por mera curiosidad, qué había sucedido. Asimismo sonó la alerta en los alojamientos de la tropa. Con una voz que les indicaba.

-A todos los pilotos, preséntense inmediatamente en sus escuadrillas.

 

Al oír aquello Susan y Olivia salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones con sus pijamas puestos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la mejicana en voz alta. -  
-Es la alarma. Podría ser un ataque.- Conjeturó Susan.-  
-¡Oh Dios mío! No puede ser...- Exclamó la alférez.-  
-Créeme. He pasado por situaciones parecidas. Podría ser perfectamente. Vamos, pongámonos el uniforme y vayamos.- Le ordenó a su compañera de piso.-

 

Ambas se aprestaron a ello con celeridad. Lo mismo le pasó a Tracer. Se despertó en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido durante la proyección de esa película. Ahora bostezaba y musitó.

-¡Oh no! Esta sensación me es demasiado familiar…

 

Aunque no tardó en despejarse y vestirse con rapidez para acudir a recibir órdenes. Lo mismo le sucedió a Giaal. El médico no tuvo necesidad de ser despertado. Una especie de sexto sentido le dijo que algo no iba bien. Salió rápidamente justo a tiempo para confirmar sus sospechas al ver pasar a las ambulancias deslizadoras…

-Ya estamos otra vez.- Suspiró resignado y visiblemente preocupado.- Es una desgracia lo poco que dura la paz. 

 

Y lo mismo que el resto de sus amigos se dio prisa para acudir a donde pudieran necesitarle…


	4. Investigación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se abren las primeras diligencias para esclarecer los hechos

En cuanto se aseguró de que Harris sobreviviría Kiros retornó al lugar del siniestro. Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por aquella horrísona explosión pero en su mente un pensamiento estaba claro. Aquello no había sido ningún accidente. Ahora se miraba el uniforme hecho girones en algunas partes y la sangre que lo manchaba. La mayor parte de ella era suya debido a algunas heridas. Debía admitir que esa explosión le tomó por sorpresa. Se censuraba a sí mismo aquello. De haber reaccionado antes hubiese podido proteger a sus compañeros generando una barrera de energía.

-No es tiempo de pensar en lo que no fui capaz de hacer sino en lo que tengo que hacer desde ahora.- Se dijo rememorando una de las sentencias de su tía y mentora.- A ver qué he aprendido de la derrota.

 

Y es que Seira fue siempre una gran maestra para él, inflexible cuando debía serlo. No obstante también sabía comprender los errores. Es más, le decía que nadie estaba libre de cometerlos y que lo importante no era incurrir en ellos sino repararlos. Otra de las cosas que les inculcó a sus compañeros de adiestramiento Doran, Seren y Bralen, lo mismo que a él, fue que nadie podía vencer siempre. Sin embargo, se podía y se debía aprender de las derrotas. En este caso Kiros se sentía derrotado. Fue incapaz de anticiparse a ese ataque. No lo vio venir. Eso no volvería a suceder. Se lo prometió a sí mismo cuando en la distancia oyó los ruidos de las sirenas, las ambulancias llegaban con rapidez para hacerse cargo de los heridos. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Maggie y Giaal junto con el doctor Lester, el médico jefe de a bordo. Era un hombre de pelo blanco que rondaría los setenta años, estatura media y complexión normal. Tomó enseguida la batuta de todo aquello distribuyendo al personal sanitario que le acompañaba con tono de mando, pericia y contundencia.

-Doctor Ginga ocúpese usted de los heridos más graves. Instálelos en la parte de la derecha, valórelos y atiéndales de urgencia si es necesario antes de mandarles al hospital.  
-Muy bien,- convino Giaal.-  
-Rogers, García.- Les indicó a dos enfermeros.- Ustedes vayan transportando a los heridos, usen las camillas droido.-  
-Lo que usted diga, doctor.-Respondió uno de ellos, de piel morena.-  
-Kendall, Marek.- Les indicó a Maggie y a otra chica rubia de pelo liso cortado hasta la base del cuello.- Vayan a socorrer a los que presenten un cuadro menos grave.  
-Si doctor.- Se apresuró a responder la otra muchacha, arengando de seguido a su compañera con tinte admonitorio.- Vamos Kendall, ¡espabila! ¿Es que te has quedado dormida?...

 

Lo cierto es que Maggie había estado observando desde que llegó con estupor y pesar. Casi estaba paralizada por el horror de semejante espectáculo. ¡Ella que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza! Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello sí que era realmente terrible. Asintió y rehaciéndose de inmediato fue derecha hacia un oficial militar que tenía abundantes manchas de sangre en el uniforme…

-Deje que le ayude.- Le pidió a ese chico de pelo negro y algo largo.-

 

Kiros se giró al escuchar la voz de esa mujer. Aquella joven humana venía a tratar de curarle. No es que estuviera herido de consideración y además deseaba poder esclarecer aquello cuanto antes. Por eso no deseaba perder el tiempo dejándose atender. Sin embargo, antes de poder ni responder, esa enfermera le pidió amablemente.

-Vamos. Quítese esa chaqueta con cuidado. A ver si tiene alguna herida.

 

El saiyajin la miró con gesto de incredulidad, pero obedeció, a fin de cuentas la humana pensaba en ayudarle. No sería educado rehusar. Y tenía instrucciones de, en lo posible, no desairar a sus aliados. De modo que obedeció. Una vez se liberó de su chaqueta bastantes heridas y cortes con fragmentos de metal incrustados quedaron al descubierto.

-Espere, siéntese por favor.- Le pidió Maggie echando mano de un tono de calmada profesionalidad en cuanto unos auxiliares médicos trajeron algunas banquetas.- Le extraeré esos restos de metal y le limpiaré.

 

La joven tuvo que reprimir una exclamación. Ese chico tenía heridas que harían gritar de dolor a cualquiera. Sin embargo ahí estaba hierático, dejándose curar con docilidad. Quizás estuviera aun en shock por lo sucedido. En cualquier caso la obligación de ella misma era atenderle sin provocar más temor o malestar del que a buen seguro ya tendría. Así que improvisó una animosa sonrisa y tras hacer venir a un droido médico la joven sacó de éste un botiquín. 

-Si le hago daño, por favor, avíseme.- Le susurró.-

 

Ese tipo no replicó limitándose a asentir casi imperceptiblemente. Suspirando y provista con unas tenacillas y todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, Maggie fue tratando de sacar algunos pequeños restos de material clavados en los musculosos brazos y el torso de ese individuo. A decir verdad Kiros había sentido algún ligero dolor pero fiel a su naturaleza de saiyajin no emitió lamento alguno. La enfermera sonrió mirando al adusto rostro de ese oficial y le dijo tratando de distender ese ambiente.

-Puede quejarse si quiere, eso no será ninguna amenaza a su masculinidad.  
-No preciso quejarme por algo como esto.- Respondió él de modo imperturbable.-

 

Y lo asombroso del caso es que a la enfermera le pareció que ese tipo lo decía de veras y no simplemente por fanfarronería o tratando de parecer una especie de machote estereotipado. La verdad era que hasta la propia Maggie estaba impresionada a la vista de semejante ejemplar. Ese individuo era realmente un portento físico. Su cuerpo parecía estar tallado como el de una escultura definiendo casi todos los músculos en unas proporciones no demasiado exageradas pero aun así espectaculares. ¡Menos mal que a ella los hombres no le atraían lo más mínimo! Por un lado eso era una ventaja para concentrarse en su trabajo. Al menos en ese caso. Y además, anatómicamente hablando, le parecía estar consultando un manual. Eso si la fascinaba. Y más aún, aquello le ayudaba a saber cómo proceder con la mayor eficiencia.

-¿Ha terminado ya?- Inquirió ese individuo sin parecer inmutarse incluso cuando ella le sacó un resto de metal casi a costa de removerlo haciendo brotar más sangre. – Debo reincorporarme.  
-No puede hacer eso, mayor.- Sonrió la enfermera al percatarse de las líneas que cruzaban las mangas de esa ensangrentada chaqueta que descansaba sobre el suelo.- Tiene que ir a que le pongan la vacuna del tétanos y que le venden apropiadamente.- Remachó en tanto le enjugaba la sangre con un algodón y una gasa que tenía entre sus manos enguantadas de látex.- Aguarde y no se mueva, por favor, le haré un vendaje provisional.

 

A Kiros aquello le parecía una tontería. Heridas peores se había hecho entrenando. Sin embargo, si aquella era la costumbre de los terráqueos tendría que hacerlo. Con una alubia se habría repuesto de inmediato, pero olvidó llevarlas. Ya pasaría a su habitación a tomar una más tarde. Aunque bien mirado, si le curaban aunque fuera de este modo tan primitivo no le haría falta desperdiciar una. En eso pensaba cuando la voz de otra chica de pelo pelirrojo se escuchó en tanto se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-¿Puedo ayudar? Me dijeron que podríamos donar sangre para los heridos.

 

El guerrero del espacio la miró con sorpresa, ese tono le resultaba familiar…aunque no lograba recordar en dónde lo había escuchado.

-Tienes que ir al otro lado.- Le respondió cordialmente Maggie al reconocer a esa jovencita.- A tu izquierda a unos cuantos metros han instalado una unidad para los donantes de sangre.

 

Keiko asintió sin poder dejar de mirar a ese chico que estaba siendo atendido por la amiga de Mei Ling. ¡Así que ciertamente era enfermera! Y parecía ser bastante competente. Además de bonita y amable. No entendía el porqué de los ácidos comentarios que Caroline había hecho contra las amistades de su mutua compañera. Pero, dejando eso a un lado, sobre todo se fijó en el muchacho al que trataba. Estaba realmente en forma y bueno… ¡era muy guapo! Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era que no profería ni la más mínima queja, incluso ahora él le devolvía la mirada con una expresión extraña, parecía querer decirle algo. La muchacha le sonrió amablemente para interesarse por su estado.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?  
-La explosión me alcanzó.- Declaró lacónicamente él.-  
-¿Explosión?- Repitió la muchacha.-  
-Hubo un accidente en el cuarto de propulsores.- Repuso el oficial.-

 

A la mente de Keiko vino ese instante en el que estaba cantando y el suelo tembló. Hasta la música paró. Así comentó.

-Tuvo que ser muy fuerte. La sentimos hasta en el karaoke cuando estábamos en la cafetería de Ginger.  
-Las vibraciones de la onda expansiva debieron rebotar por toda la nave.- Conjeturó el saiyajin.-  
-Sí, es verdad, estabas a media canción.- Recordó a su vez Maggie, alabándola de seguido.- Pero pese a todo continuaste como una autentica profesional. Como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
-¿Era usted la que cantaba?- Terció Kiros con gesto sorprendido a su vez.- Esa canción era realmente hermosa. Pude oírla aquí. Cuando estaba tratando de reparar la avería. Era como si aumentase mi fuerza al escucharla. Canta realmente bien. 

 

Keiko se ruborizó y no pudo evitar sonreír con cara de circunstancias. Así que lo que dijo Ginger era cierto. Se había transmitido a toda la nave. ¡Se quería morir de vergüenza!

-Gracias.- Musitó bajando la mirada.- No es para tanto.  
-Si lo es. En mi pueblo tenemos canciones e intérpretes muy buenos, pero muy pocas veces escuché nada parecido.- La halagó él con un tono tan claro como sincero.-  
-¿Su pueblo?- Inquirió una ruborizada Keiko.-  
-Bueno, en mi familia. Tenemos costumbre de cantar a veces.- Se evadió él, recordando que tenía instrucciones de no revelarle a todo el mundo que era un saiyajin.- En ocasiones especiales.

 

Al menos no al personal civil. Su compañero de cuarto y de armas, así como sus superiores sí podrían tener acceso a esa información. Recordó las instrucciones recibidas y se censuró. A punto había estado de hablar más de la cuenta. Quizás los ojos grisáceos con ese toque lavanda de aquella pelirroja tan atractiva le hubieran distraído. Y es que Kiros debía admitir que su interlocutora era hermosa. Y pese a ser humana poseía una gran fuerza, al menos en su voz. El normalmente estoico guerrero había sentido algo especial al escucharla y ahora en cambio su forma de hablar y su tono parecían totalmente distintos. Era una voz suave y hasta dulce y al tiempo reposada. Por momentos le recordaba a la de su soberana, la reina Meioh, cuando él era un niño. Eso contribuía a hacer a esa joven incluso más atractiva. El saiyajin sentía que su corazón latía algo más aprisa, pese a que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo, movió ligeramente la cabeza y se preguntó.

-¡Qué me está pasando!

 

Las dos chicas advirtieron algo extraño en él. Fue la enfermera la que mirándole con cierta preocupación o quizás podría parecer que hasta incomodidad, le preguntó.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Debería ir a que le viera un médico.  
-No lo necesito.- Sentenció recobrando su aplomo y pulsaciones habituales.-  
-Debe cuidarse.- Le aconsejó también Keiko.- Maggie tiene razón.  
-¡Vaya!, recuerdas mi nombre.- Sonrió la enfermera visiblemente agradada por aquello.-  
-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Y supongo que tú el mío.- Repuso su confiada interlocutora.-  
-No sé, ¡ja, ja! - Se burló su contertulia que de sobra lo recordaba para fingir con tono jovial.- Me han presentado a tantas chicas hoy…

 

Parecía que esa jovencita no era indiferente al tono y la forma de hablar que Maggie estaba empleando. Quizás podría estar interesada, lo mismo que su contertulia, en que ambas se conocieran mejor. Eso confirmaba la impresión que de ella tuvo en la cafetería. En ese momento además la pelirroja sonreía más ampliamente e iba a decir algo pero la voz del doctor Lester se adelantó sacándolas de aquella charla. El médico se aproximó a ellos seguido de esa otra enfermera.

-Acompáñenos, tenemos más heridos aquí.- Le indicó a Maggie.- Salvo que tenga que atender todavía al mayor.  
-No es necesario.- Replicó él.-

 

A desgana pues la joven enfermera se separó de Keiko. La verdad es que observándola tan de cerca le pareció todavía más hermosa. Sin embargo se censuró ella misma por pensar así. ¡Ya tenía pareja! Estaba con Mei Ling. Y esa chica además era compañera de trabajo de su novia. Lester se alejó entonces y Marek no perdió oportunidad de soltarle a bocajarro a su colega.

-¡Vaya! Qué bien sabes elegir a los pacientes. ¿Les has dado ya tu número?  
-Esa chica vino a donar sangre.- Respondió Maggie pensando que se refería a la muchacha.-  
-¿La chica?- se rio su interlocutora con sarcasmo.- ¡Anda ya! Te has pasado un buen rato con ese tío. Y no parece que esté tan mal de salud. Desde luego lo que está es muy bueno…Sabes elegir bien a quién atiendes.  
-¡Oye!- Reaccionó su contertulia encarándose con ella.- ¿Qué problema tienes, eh? Estaba herido de consideración, tuve que sacarle bastantes esquirlas de metal.  
-Ya, claro.- Replicó su colega en tanto se daba media vuelta para ir a atender a más heridos.- Pues lo dicho, llámale para seguir curándole.   
-¡Zorra!- masculló su interlocutora sin ser oída.-

 

Esa Marek, de nombre Erika si mal no recordaba, era una idiota. Al principio de conocerla le dedicó la misma atención que a cualquier otra mujer hermosa. No obstante enseguida vio que sus inclinaciones no eran compartidas por esa presuntuosa. Pero no era ese el problema. Lo cierto es que esa chica era una lameculos que seguía a Lester por donde quiera que éste fuese. Y desde luego la antipatía era mutua. Siempre que le era posible aquella estúpida se metía con ella. ¡Y sin que supiera las inclinaciones que tenía! 

-Si averigua que soy lesbiana seguro que será todavía más impertinente.- Se dijo moviendo la cabeza.-

 

Pensando en eso y tragándose el enfado Maggie se ocupó a su vez de otros afectados. Entre tanto y ajena a aquella discusión de las enfermeras, Keiko quiso despedirse de ese militar. 

-Bueno, ha sido un placer…  
-Mayor Kiros Derail.- Se presentó él levantándose al punto y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.- Señorita…  
-Keiko Tomoe.- Encantada.- Respondió ella ofreciéndole una mano.-

 

El muchacho dudó un instante y después se la estrechó con suavidad. Creyó recordar que esa era una costumbre humana. La joven le observaba perpleja. Parecía un tipo algo peculiar, educado aunque con un aire algo misterioso. Como si escondiera algo. Era también alto aparte de fornido. Y ella no era precisamente bajita. Metro setenta y dos medía y eso sin zapatos, pero ese hombre le sacaba casi la cabeza…

-Siga usted cantando así.- Le pidió amablemente él mientras se marchaba interrumpiendo esa reflexión.- 

 

La joven se le quedó mirando durante unos momentos, después se dirigió hacia el centro de donación de sangre. Allí estaban ya Melissa, Caroline, Penélope y el doctor Adams, lo mismo que Ginger que, tras un rato, había venido desde su cafetería con un robot droido exprés. Dentro de él llevaba café y algunos bollos.

-Para todos los que donen y para los afectados.- Comentó a sus atónitos amigos.- La casa invita.  
-Es todo un detalle, Gin.- Sonrió Penélope.- Muchas gracias.

 

Los demás convinieron en eso. La muchacha colocó un improvisado puesto y enseguida contó con el beneplácito general. Al menos el de casi todos. Al cabo de un rato un enojado doctor Lester se aproximó para reconvenirla.

-Señorita, ésta es una zona de urgencia sanitaria, no un stand de feria. Le ruego que recoja sus cosas y se vaya.  
-Pero, yo… solo lo hacía para tratar de ayudar.- Pudo justificarse la joven.-  
\- Retírese o tendré que llamar a las autoridades…- Replicó de modo inflexible el doctor.- ¡Aquí no se viene a hacer negocio!

 

Bastante desanimada y hasta ofendida por ese injusto comentario Ginger se dispuso a hacerlo. No obstante cuando terminó de donar sangre, Melissa se unió a ella.

-No te preocupes, lo pondremos fuera de la zona de atención a los heridos e invitaremos a quien quiera a venir.  
-Sí, es una buena idea.- Sonrió la joven ya más animada aunque dolida cuando afirmó.- No vayas a creer que he venido aquí para hacer negocios a costa de esta desgracia.  
-¡Claro que no!- La secundó Melissa.- Olvida a ese estúpido, todos te ayudaremos.

 

Y así fue, en cuanto los demás cumplieron con su deber cívico fueron para allá uniéndose a ellas. Otro droido que trasportaba sillas llegó para que todos cuantos quisieran pudieran sentarse allí a tomar algo.

-Está demostrado que tras dar sangre hay que reponer energías.- Comentó Ginger más feliz ahora que ese antipático doctor no podría expulsarla de allí.- Y creo que esto es lo que debo hacer.  
-Así es.- Convino Penélope.- Y todos te estamos muy agradecidos, Gin.

 

Y el resto convino en ello. En ese momento, no muy lejos de allí, Giaal atendía a los heridos más graves. Trataba de estabilizarles antes de ser trasladados al hospital. Algunos incluso habían sufrido amputaciones traumáticas de alguna mano o brazo. El alien logró mantener con vida a todos y fue embarcándoles en las ambulancias por orden de gravedad. Era realmente duro ver algunas escenas, pese a los calmantes los gritos de dolor se hacían oír. Para el resto de las personas allí congregadas era algo terrible. Fue cuando la propia Ginger se percató tras escuchar a algunos y después mirando con horror a un pobre muchacho al que le había desaparecido un brazo a la altura del codo. No dudó en acercarse y aferrar la mano que le quedaba con las dos suyas. Mientras aquel desgraciado sollozaba y gemía de dolor ella, con el tono más confortador que pudo, le animó.

-Confía en el doctor Ginga, él te ayudará. Ya verás… ¡hace milagros! A mí me ayudó.

 

El médico no tardó en administrar otro calmante a ese chico que miró agradecido y emocionado a Gin antes de perder el sentido. La muchacha no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. El resto, tan pronto como pudo se acercó a apoyarla a ella y al resto.

-Gracias Ginger.- Dijo Giaal.- Has sido muy amable, pero no soy un dios. 

 

Y desde luego que él había tenido oportunidad de ver en acción a alguno. Pero claro, eso no se lo iba a decir a aquella encantadora joven.

-Para mí sí que lo es, doctor.- Musitó la muchacha mirándose sus propias piernas.- Jamás podré agradecerle lo que hizo por mí.  
-¿Cómo qué no? Lo haces todos los días, simplemente por ser como eres.- Sonrió el interpelado.- Con esa bondad tuya nos llenas de felicidad a todos. Ir a tu cafetería es como estar en casa. Y te aseguro que es una sensación que realmente apreciamos.

 

La chica sonrió sintiéndose agradecida. Enseguida quiso preguntar.

-¿Podrá hacer con ellos lo que hizo conmigo?...  
-Lo intentaré.- Suspiró el médico.- Aunque no siempre surte efecto. Dependerá de su constitución y la compatibilidad. No te engañaré, en tu caso tuvimos mucha suerte.  
-Estoy convencida de que usted podrá lograrlo.- Le animó la muchacha.-

 

Giaal asintió reconocido por aquellos cumplidos que sabía del todo sinceros. No obstante dejaron enseguida de conversar puesto que en lontananza se veía aproximarse al doctor Lester que había estado tratando a su vez a algunos pacientes. Ginger no quiso que volviera a llamarla la atención. De modo que se volvió rauda a su puesto. Pasado un rato y al ver que los heridos estaban ya casi evacuados los componentes del grupo decidieron retornar a sus casas. Había sido un largo día y el siguiente podría serlo también. Sin embargo, estaban lejos de saber lo que sucedía en la zona militar de la nave. Tracer, Susan, Olivia y muchos pilotos más habían sido requeridos por sus respectivos jefes de escuadrilla. El mayor Jensen enseguida se hizo cargo de la suya. Aprestándose a despegar tras ocupar su caza.

-Aquí líder Granate uno, solicito permiso para despegar.- Pidió por radio.-  
-Afirmativo, luz verde.- Le fue respondido por el control.-

 

Y focalizando ahora toda su atención en la misión que tenía, Tracer despegó. Ese avión nuevo era realmente potente. Apenas acelerando ya salía disparado como una flecha. En breves instantes cruzó los cientos de metros de la zona de lanzamiento y surcó el espacio. Ahora su radar detectaba algunas decenas de puntos luminosos en aproximación. Aguardó un poco para tener refuerzos y una vez que los miembros de su escuadrilla estuvieron en el aire les indicó.

-Formación Jack cuatro. Misión de scramble. Vamos a por ellos. Y premio a quién derribe más. –Declaró aunque añadiendo ya en serio.- Pero no se arriesguen de modo innecesario. Recuerden, apoyen al compañero y busquen superioridad en el enfrentamiento.  
-Recibido.- Contestaron sus pilotos uno tras otro.-

 

En la zona de abordaje mientras tanto la teniente Hunter y la alférez Aguirre junto a otra chica alta y rubia de pelo rizado, estaban allí aguardando instrucciones. No tardaron mucho en ver llegar a su superior el mayor Shulth acompañado por otros oficiales.

-Señor, se presenta la segundo teniente Susan Hunter.- Saludó ésta en posición de firmes al igual que las otras dos.-  
-Descanse teniente. – Repuso aquel tipo con desidia.-  
-Aguardamos órdenes, mayor.- Repuso la muchacha.-  
-Ahora estoy muy ocupado, ¿no ve que estamos en alerta de despegue?- Contestó aquel tipo mirándola con reprobación.-  
-Sí señor, por eso esperamos sus instrucciones para abordar nuestros aparatos.- Le explicó Susan.-  
-¿Sus aparatos?- Se sonrió el mayor para agregar con tono entre sarcástico y molesto.- Mire teniente. No tenemos tiempo ahora para hacer prácticas. Permanezcan aquí y no interfieran.  
-Pero señor. Nosotras… – Intentó responder la atónita joven.-  
-¡Ya me ha oído! Esas son sus órdenes.- Espetó su oficial superior, añadiendo.- Usted, que es la de mayor rango, asegúrese que esas dos no se metan en líos y que no entorpezcan a los pilotos.

 

Susan se quedó helada, incapaz de decir nada más contemplaba alternativamente a Olivia que le devolvía una mirada de apenas disimulado malestar y a esa otra joven que en cambio parecía resignada. Otros de sus compañeros pasaron raudos entre ellas, muchos sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlas. Alguno incluso esbozando una divertida sonrisita. Aunque también hubo otros que parecieron solidarizarse con su situación. El caso es que las tres se quedaron allí, solas, en tanto los demás componentes de su escuadrilla iban despegando uno por uno…

-Esperemos que todo vaya bien.- Suspiró la muchacha rubia.-  
-¡Walsh!- Exclamó Olivia, llamando la atención de la interpelada que no le había respondido.- Celia. Ésta es la teniente Hunter. Acaba de llegar. Le he contado…  
-¿Qué es lo que le has contado?- Replicó aquella chica entonces con un tono mezcla de inquietud y reprobación.- 

 

Olivia no respondió, fue la teniente Hunter la que tomó la palabra con tono conciliador.

-Tranquilícese alférez. Estoy aquí para ayudarla.  
-Lo va a tener difícil, señora.- Suspiró ésta con manifiesta incredulidad.-

 

Susan miró a esa chica con un gesto de extrañeza. ¿Qué se suponía que le pasaba? Estaba de su lado. ¡Y acababa de verse postergada lo mismo que ella y que Olivia! Pero fiel a su entrenamiento y disciplina replicó de modo más serio y tajante, al tiempo que tratando de analizar lo sucedido.

-No sé a qué ha sido debido esto. Puede ser porque no me he presentado todavía ante el mayor. Si él no tiene aun oficialmente los documentos de mi traslado no puede autorizarme a volar. En cuanto a ustedes dos son alféreces inexpertas y no cuentan con las necesarias horas de prácticas todavía. De modo que no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Está claro?  
-Cristalino, mi teniente.- Replicó Walsh con tono entre irónico y desanimado.-  
-Le aseguro que puede confiar en mí.- Añadió su superiora que pasó a dirigirse a ambas cuando les ordenó.- Ahora, vamos hacia la zona de observación.

 

Se refería a un cuarto provisto de pantallas de seguimiento. Cada base de pilotos tenía uno que se coordinaba con el puente principal de mando. Allí y en ese momento Susan era la oficial de mayor grado. Se ocupó pues de hacer de enlace con el alto mando y los pilotos. Entre tanto se dirigió a esa joven.

-Si hay algo de lo que quiera hablar conmigo aquí me tiene.- Le ofreció.-  
-Muchas gracias, puede que le pregunte acerca de qué tipo de pinta labios queda mejor con el uniforme.- Sonrió sarcásticamente la aludida.-  
-Celia, por favor, quiere ayudarte.- Insistió Olivia.- 

 

La interpelada movió la cabeza y aunque ahora evitó el cinismo respondió con tono apagado e incrédulo.

-Una teniente segunda frente a un mayor que es el jefe de su escuadrilla. Perdone señora, pero no creo que pueda usted servir de mucho.  
-No dé nada por supuesto, alférez.- Contestó Susan a quién no le gustaba nada ese tono tan pesimista.- Lo importante es que no está usted sola en esto. Hable conmigo, confíe en mí. No lo lamentará.

 

Walsh pareció querer decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor. Además sus compañeros estaban a punto de entablar contacto con el enemigo. Y eso hizo que todas centraran su atención en las noticias que les llegaban. En efecto, la escuadrilla de Tracer fue la primera en hacerlo.

-Aquí líder. Despliéguense y ataquen.- Ordenó.- ¡Fuego!

 

Sus pilotos no tardaron en acatar esa orden de muy buen grado. Una andanada de misiles surcó el espacio haciendo blanco en varios de esos objetos cuya forma ovalada recordó a Rick a esos viejos enemigos de su anterior viaje. No le cabía duda. Eran ellos.

-¡Malditos cabrones! – Pensó lleno de enfado y sorpresa.- Creía que les habíamos destruido. ¡A discreción! - Indicó a los suyos.-

 

Los cazas de su escuadrilla maniobraron con gracilidad atacando a los oponentes desde varios ángulos. Éstos replicaron con rayos de energía que solo alcanzaron a un avión. Aunque por fortuna no le destruyeron. 

-Modo varitech.- Ordenó Tracer.- Vamos a ver como lucen estas monadas…

 

A su mandato, sus pilotos convirtieron los cazas en aquellos enormes robots que ahora estaban provistos de fusiles de los que surgieron incontables ráfagas láser. Casi era un concurso de tiro al blanco y el adversario, tomado totalmente por sorpresa, fue diezmado con rapidez. Los cazas del mayor Shulth llegaron entonces en apoyo de sus compañeros disparando por la retaguardia. En cuestión de minutos casi el ochenta por ciento de los atacantes fueron destruidos.

-¡No dejen ni uno de esos cabrones sin destruir! – Ordenó Shulth a los suyos.- No les daremos tiempo de replegarse e informar.

 

Tracer sonrió satisfecho. Al menos en esta ocasión los sorprendidos fueron esos bastardos. Ahora las tornas parecían haberse invertido. Eran los terrestres quienes tenían la ventaja tecnológica. Esos robots tan magníficos incluso eran capaces de generar una especie de escudo energético alrededor de sus brazos izquierdos que repelía los disparos del enemigo.

-Aquí líder escuadrilla Granate uno.- Informó con satisfacción.- Hemos puesto al enemigo en retirada, solicitamos permiso para perseguirlo y destruirlo.  
-Negativo. Regresen a la base.- Fue la orden.-  
-Pero señor. Habla el líder de la escuadrilla Granate dos. Estamos a punto de acabar con todos ellos.- Arguyó Shulth.-   
-Ya han escuchado la orden.- Replicó en esta ocasión la voz de una mujer.-Regresen.  
-Lo lamento, pero la autoridad para dar esa orden es la del comandante Karl Enset.- Replicó Shulth.-  
\- Mayor, vuelvan inmediatamente o afrontarán cargos por desobediencia.- Le amenazó aquella oficial.-  
-Con el debido respeto.- Intervino Tracer.- Señora. ¿Podríamos obtener confirmación del comandante Enset o saber al menos quién es usted? No podemos acatar órdenes de nadie que no esté debidamente identificado.  
-A lo primero no es posible mayor, lo lamento - contestó tajantemente su interlocutora.- Su comandante está ahora reunido con el capitán Deloin y el contralmirante Hazzar. En su lugar soy yo, la comandante Elisabeth Simmons, quién da las órdenes. Regresen a la base de inmediato. Después pidan cuantas confirmaciones deseen, corto.  
-A la orden.- Contestó Rick a desgana dirigiéndose después a los suyos.- Escuadrilla, volvemos a la base.  
-A sus órdenes, comandante.- Escupió Shulth entre dientes, indicándoles lo mismo a los suyos.-

 

Para consuelo de los pilotos apenas un puñado de enemigos logró escapar. Los cazas fueron aterrizando uno a uno. Los que habían adoptado forma de robots retomaron su configuración de aviones para poder entrar al modo convencional. Una vez se posaron y los pilotos salieron de las carlingas, el mayor Shulth se dirigió a su colega con indignación.

-¿Lo ha oído? Regresen a la base. ¿Pero quién se habrá creído que es esa individua?   
-Nuestro oficial superior.- Repuso Tracer con una mezcla de malestar y resignación.- Y ante eso, no podemos hacer nada. Si nos han dicho que volvamos tendrán alguna razón.  
-Sí, ¡la sensiblería femenina que tanto daño nos está haciendo! - Espetó su interlocutor.- A la hora de la verdad prefieren no terminar las cosas.

 

Rick le miró atónito aunque no respondió a eso. Estaba cansado y deseoso de darse una ducha y dormir. Pero antes intentaría contactar con Pennie. 

-Me parece bastante extraño. No se detectaban más aparatos enemigos ni naves nodriza. No había riesgo de emboscada. Además, estaríamos seguros con estos aviones. ¡Son fantásticos!, incluso al recibir un impacto de láser han resistido.- Pensó acordándose del aparato del teniente Phillips que, aunque dañado en un ala y parte del fuselaje, pudo retornar a su piloto sano y salvo a la base.- Y esos escudos en modo varitech, ojalá hubiésemos tenido esto antes. Bueno, llamaré a mi chica y mañana intentaré hablar con Enset. 

 

Y precisamente su comandante estaba reunido junto con el contralmirante Hazzar, el capitán Pierre Deloin y el mayor Derail. Kiros había acudido a la llamada de sus superiores y entre los cuatro analizaron la situación tras atender al informe del saiyajin.

-Entonces mayor, ¿cree usted que la explosión fue debida a un acto de sabotaje?- Inquirió el atónito capitán.-  
-Sí señor. Estoy seguro de eso.- Afirmó rotundamente el interpelado que repitió.- Justo antes de producirse la misma iba a comentárselo al capitán Harris que estaba al mando del sector.  
-Por cierto contralmirante.- Terció Enset.- ¿Cómo se encuentra el capitán?  
-Por lo que nos han informado desde el hospital sigue grave pero estable.- Respondió el propio Hazzar dirigiéndose a todos ellos ahora con tono entre grave y preocupado, pero firme al tiempo.- Señores. Esto demuestra que el peor enemigo que afrontamos no es el que se esconde en algún lugar del espacio. Sino el que está aquí dentro, oculto en nuestra propia nave. Estando a bordo de la SSP-1 ya sucedió algo similar. Había topos y traidores. Ahora pensábamos que ese riesgo ya no existía. De hecho para prevenirlo se tomaron muchas precauciones y la seguridad se reforzó. Se investigó hasta la saciedad a cualquiera que fuera a embarcarse. Pese a ello, es evidente que alguien o quizás un grupo, porque podría tratase de más de una persona, han logrado infiltrarse. Nuestra prioridad fundamental es dar con quien quiera que sea o sean.- Y recalcó mucho la última palabra para proseguir.- Y voy a necesitar de su total colaboración.  
-Estamos a sus órdenes, señor, para lo que sea necesario.- Repuso Deloin con su acento francés.-   
-Pero cualquier acción que pudiéramos emprender tendría que hacerse con discreción.- Terció Enset.-   
-En efecto, comandante. No nos conviene sembrar la duda entre los tripulantes ni advertir a los posibles conspiradores que estamos tras ellos.- Convino Hazzar.- Al contrario, la moral debe permanecer alta en todo momento. Así que la versión oficial informará de un accidente por fallo en una tobera de energía. Lamentablemente no nos queda otra solución que ocultar los hechos.  
-En relación a eso.- Comentó Deloin.- Contralmirante, me gustaría investigar con discreción. Como usted ha puesto de manifiesto la gente tiene que estar centrada en los deberes cotidianos que tenga y no preocupada por ataques de índole terrorista.  
-Muy bien capitán.- Aprobó su interlocutor.- ¿Alguna cosa más?  
-Sí señor- Intervino Kiros.- Creo que usted ha dicho que la moral es importante. Y tengo una idea para potenciarla.  
-Muy bien, tiene toda nuestra atención.- Concedió Hazzar.-

 

El saiyajin asintió pasando a exponer.

-Mientras trataba de reparar aquel fallo escuché una canción realmente buena. Luego conocí a la intérprete cuando fue a donar sangre y me estaban haciendo unas curas. Si no me equivoco ustedes tenían una cantante en la otra nave que les ayudó mucho a mantener el ánimo de la tripulación.  
\- Es cierto- recordó el contralmirante acordándose de Amatista Lassart.- Me parece una buena idea. Si puede entablar contacto con esa intérprete hágaselo saber. Desde aquí haremos cualquier cosa que sirva para dar moral y esperanza a todos los miembros de esta nave. Bastantes complicaciones tenemos ya y desgraciadamente muchas más quedarán todavía por afrontar.

 

Hubo un reflexivo y prolongado silencio hasta que Enset, dirigiéndose al saiyajin, le preguntó.

-¿Dónde dice que oyó esa canción?  
-La artista me dijo que la interpretó en un karaoke que estaba en una cafetería, señor.- Repuso Kiros que lo recordaba bien.-  
-Pásese por allí e indague. Nos vendrá muy bien además para que la gente no se alarme en demasía por lo sucedido.- Añadió el capitán Deloin.- Si puede trate de convencerla para que venga a vernos y se lo pidamos oficialmente, si es que no logra convencerla usted.

 

El saiyajin asintió complacido. Le gustaría volver a escuchar a esa joven otra vez. Se acordaba del valor que sus mayores le daban a ese tipo de cosas.

-A sus órdenes.- Saludó Kiros.-   
-Muy bien.- Dijo Hazzar tomando la palabra.- Eso es todo, pueden retirarse caballeros.

 

Así lo hicieron. Todos listos para actuar lo antes posible y desenmascarar a los traidores. En ese mismo momento y en otra parte de la nave, Mei Ling había llegado a su piso. La muchacha lamentaba el giro de los acontecimientos. Si bien es verdad que la inesperada visita de su primo la afectó, todavía fue mucho peor ver a tantos muertos y heridos. Ahora suspiraba. A su cabeza vino la imagen de Maggie charlando con Keiko. Parecían estar demasiado compenetradas. Incluso mirarse de ese modo cómplice previo a algo más serio. Se sonrió. Estaba siendo una tonta paranoica. Esas dos acababan de conocerse esa misma tarde y todo había sucedido muy rápido. Su compañera de laboratorio era buena chica y había ido a donar sangre, nada más. No tenía por qué compartir sus inclinaciones. A eso se le unía que Margaret estaba ocupándose de ese oficial y simplemente charlaron. Seguro que Keiko había estado más interesada contemplando a ese hombretón que a la enfermera que lo atendía.

-La pobre Maggie lo tendría difícil con semejante competencia.- Sonrió ahora.- Tengo que hablar con ella…aunque no me hace gracia decirle lo que pasa…

 

Eso volvió a traer a su mente el incidente protagonizado con su primo. Sencillamente no podía creer que se tratara de una casualidad.

-Tuvo que venir siguiéndome. No encuentro otra explicación. Lo que no sé es como se enteraría. Apenas dije nada a nadie de que me embarcaría cuando me seleccionaron.

 

De hecho desde que abandonó su país natal siempre estuvo tratando de justificar sus prolongadas ausencias. Apenas volvió un par de veces a visitar a los suyos. Mei Ling sabía que sus padres no solamente se preocupaban de ella sino también del honor familiar. Y no ignoraba que, con su forma de actuar, les había puesto en su serio apuro.

-Perdonadme, os lo suplico.- Reflexionaba no sin remordimientos ni amargura.- Se perfectamente todos los sacrificios que hicisteis. Y lo que se espera de mí. Es que sencillamente no puedo…

 

Y trató por todos los medios de olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos. Se preparó un té suave y al poco se acostó. Al día siguiente tocaba trabajar. Al menos en el laboratorio era en donde más cómoda se sentía. Excepción claro está, de cuando estaba con Maggie. Eso la hizo recordar cómo se conocieron. Fue nada más llegar. Ella iba perdida mirando en su tablet en busca de la dirección de su alojamiento. Pasó por un centro médico y sin pensarlo dos veces entró. Por fortuna no había nadie salvo una mujer que parecía ser la que atendía el lugar. Esa joven de pelo castaño largo, ojos avellana y una amplia sonrisa, la saludó.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?  
-Verá, es que me he perdido, soy nueva aquí.- Pudo explicar observando azorada a esa chica.- Le agradecería si pudiera indicarme dónde está este bloque de apartamentos.  
-Claro, si no tiene prisa termino mi turno en unos minutos.- Replicó su interlocutora.-  
-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.- Repuso Mei Ling haciendo una leve inclinación en tanto se presentaba.- Encantada de conocerla

 

Aquella joven hizo lo propio, le dijo que era enfermera, aunque claro, eso era evidente dado el sitio en el que estaba, su bata blanca y su uniforme.

-Tuteémonos.- Sonrió la muchacha.-  
-Muy bien Margaret.- Convino Mei Ling.-  
-Llámame Maggie, por favor, no me gusta mucho mi nombre.  
-¿Por qué? Es muy lindo. Nombre de flor.- Valoró Mei.-  
-Sí, bueno. Y el tuyo ¿Qué significa?  
-Bueno.- Se ruborizó la interpelada al desvelar.- Bonita y delicada.  
-No me puedo imaginar un nombre mejor para ti.- Sonrió Maggie.- Eres realmente muy bonita.

 

Su interlocutora la observó con gesto de asombro. Quizás esa chica fuera como ella. Aunque la enfermera pareció dar marcha atrás y con algo de apuro pudo añadir.

-Lo siento, no quisiera parecerte, bueno…

 

A Mei Ling no le dio tiempo a decir nada, vio llegar a un chico de mediana estatura y pelo moreno que entró con rapidez.

-Ya llegó tu relevo, Maggie.- Anunció.-  
-Tarde como siempre.- Le amonestó su compañera.-  
-Bueno, han sido solo cinco minutos.- Sonrió él quitándole importancia, aunque al fijarse en esa muchacha oriental enseguida quiso saber.- ¿Una paciente? ¿Necesitaba algo señorita?  
-No, yo… solo me había perdido.  
-Le indicaré el camino.- Terció su contertulia.-

 

Y sin siquiera despedirse de su relevo Maggie salió abriéndole la puerta a su nueva amiga. Ambas caminaron durante un rato charlando un poco. La enfermera le contó que venía de los Estados Unidos, acababa de sacarse el título y vio la oportunidad de viajar y conocer nuevos mundos.

-Por eso me embarqué.- Concluyó.- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?  
-Bueno, mi historia es muy parecida a la tuya. Yo nací en China y me marché a América con una beca de estudios. Luego gané una plaza para esta nave…

 

Al fin llegaron a las señas que indicaba la tablet de Mei Ling. Ésta invitó a su cicerone a subir. 

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le ofreció con un tono algo dubitativo, que trataba de esconder su nerviosismo.- Al menos para agradecerte las molestias de venir hasta aquí. Si es que hay algo que tomar. – Sonrió apurada.-  
-Estaré encantada.- Le contestó su contertulia devolviéndole la sonrisa.- 

Ambas subieron viendo que el apartamento estaba muy bien. Tras recorrer las habitaciones llegaron al dormitorio.

-Hasta con la cama hecha.- Sonrió Maggie quien invitó enseguida a la dueña del piso.- Anda, sentémonos. Después de tantas horas de pie estoy muy cansada.  
-Podría darte un masaje en los pies, domino algunas de esas técnicas.- Le propuso la oriental con buena disposición.-  
-¿De veras?- Se rio Margaret que enseguida declinó.- Debería ducharme antes, no creo que sea muy agradable el tocármelos ahora.  
-Si el baño está tan bien provisto como la habitación, por mí no hay inconveniente.- Le sonrió Mei Ling.-

 

Juraría que la mirada de su interlocutora se iluminó cuando le dijo aquello. Margaret en efecto no tardó en empezar a quitarse la ropa. Al ver el gesto atónito de la oriental se limitó a sonreír diciendo divertida.

-No pasa nada, a fin de cuentas las dos somos mujeres, ¿verdad?

 

Su contertulia asintió y para sorpresa de la otra chica ella misma comenzó a desnudarse. Entonces fue su turno de decir a la sorprendida Maggie.

-Podríamos ducharnos juntas. También me siento fatigada del viaje. Así…aprovechamos el agua.  
-¿Por qué no?- Comentó melosamente la otra joven, proponiendo con tono incitador.- Tu frotas mi espalda y yo la tuya.

 

Mei Ling asintió, siendo sensiblemente más baja que su interlocutora se aproximó hasta ella tras quitarse los zapatos y se puso de puntillas. Aunque su pareja adivinó el gesto y la abrazó obsequiándola con un beso en los labios, al principio suave, luego más pasional. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban metidas en la ducha dando rienda suelta a sus deseos. Entre jadeos y caricias, Maggie le susurró al oído.

-Espero con impaciencia ese masaje en los pies…

 

Y no faltó lo que solicitaba acompañado después de algunas otras cosas que hicieron que ambas disfrutasen mucho de su recíproca compañía. Tanto que tuvieron que ducharse una vez más. Aunque ahora ya se limitaron a quitarse el sudor y a relajarse del todo tras esa intensa actividad física. Desde entonces comenzaron a salir como pareja. Mei Ling lo recordaba ahora esbozando una sonrisa en tanto se quedaba dormida…

-Al menos te encontré a ti. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en este tiempo.- Meditaba antes de que la venciera definitivamente el sopor del sueño.-

 

La que no podía dormir mucho era Celia. La joven se debatía entre el temor a su superior y los deseos que tenía de desahogar toda la frustración y su angustia. Recordaba al poco de embarcar. Siendo una oficial recién salida de la academia. Entonces se las prometía muy felices. Había estado entrenando y sus calificaciones eran buenas. A buen seguro que tendría una plaza en la escuadrilla de combate más prestigiosa de la nave. Le contaron que llevaba el nombre de uno de los pilotos muertos en combate durante el viaje de la SSP-1. No obstante, nada más llegar se presentó ante el oficial al mando, el mayor Shulth. Él la hizo pasar. La chica iba de uniforme por supuesto. Nada más entrar se puso firme y saludó. Aquel hombre de mediana edad, bigote fino y pelo moreno con algunas claras la observó con detenimiento sentado en su sillón antes de hablar.

-Descanse alférez.- Le ordenó finalmente.-  
-Señor, se presenta la alférez Celia Walsh en su nuevo destino. Espero sus instrucciones.

 

Aquel tipo se levantó, aproximándose a ella. Al hacerlo esbozó una leve sonrisa que no le gustó nada a la chica y preguntó.

-¿Cuánto mide usted? Es muy alta.  
-Un metro setenta y ocho, señor.- Replicó ella.-

 

De hecho era un poco más alta que el mismo mayor. Aquel asintió declarando para sorpresa de ella.

-Me parece demasiado para pilotar un caza. ¿No estará incómoda quizás?  
-Con el debido respeto.- Pudo decir ella.- Tengo compañeros mucho más altos que yo que lo hacen sin problemas.  
-Supongo que podremos arreglar eso.- Susurró él en tanto pasaba descuidadamente, o al menos eso parecía querer aparentar, una de sus manos por el trasero de Celia en tanto sentenciaba.- Ya lo creo que sí.

 

A la muchacha casi se le cortó la respiración. Quería creer que aquello fue un roce fortuito. Un instante de incomodo silencio se sucedió hasta que al fin fue capaz de preguntarle a su superior.

-Señor. ¿Cuál será mi destino?  
-Por el momento instálese en su barracón. Luego ya veremos.- Comentó él que para alivio de la joven se alejó para sentarse nuevamente tras su escritorio.- Ahora retírese.

 

Y lo hizo sin perder ni un segundo tras el preceptivo saludo a un superior. Salió de allí con el pulso acelerado y sintiéndose realmente mal. ¿Qué podría decir? Aquello tuvo toda la pinta de ser un tocamiento en zona no autorizada. Pero. ¿Cómo iba a denunciar al jefe de su escuadrilla en su primer día y nada más presentarse a recibir órdenes? 

-Habrá sido un accidente.- Se dijo una y otra vez.-

 

Aunque los días siguientes le demostraron que no había sido así. Cuando coincidía con el mayor éste siempre se las apañaba de un modo u otro para estrechar la distancia entre ambos. Una vez aprovechó que ella estaba agachándose a recoger un objeto que se le había caído cuando ese individuo se plantó tras de ella frotándose la entrepierna con su trasero al pasar. Pudo sentir aquella parte de ese hombre, dura contra sus nalgas. Y para más humillación el teniente primero Pavel Kovac, el ayudante y segundo de Shulth, estaba en ese mismo despacho y actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Seguro que no lo vio.- Quería creer ella.- De ser así me hubiese dicho algo. No se habría quedado callado.

 

O pudiera ser que sí. ¿Qué iba a ganar Kovac hablando en contra de su superior inmediato? Aunque de cara a ella siempre era un tipo amable y hasta comprensivo, no daba muestras de estar al tanto de nada. Al menos en lo relativo a esas embarazosas situaciones. Desde luego que Celia no se atrevía a contárselo, así que entre intranquila y temerosa de las consecuencias de denunciar aquello, optó por guardar silencio una vez más. Después llegó Olivia. Con ella al parecer Shulth no cometió tal tipo de abusos. Pero un día tras salir del gimnasio de la base la propia mejicana llegó a decirle en confianza que ese tipejo la miraba como si deseara desnudarla con la vista. Fue entonces cuando Celia se armó de valor y se lo contó. La otra chica enseguida la creyó pero ¿Qué iban a poder hacer? Solamente eran dos alféreces recién llegadas. Las únicas mujeres en una escuadrilla de hombres. Y ese oficial tenía años de experiencia y unas cuantas condecoraciones al mérito a sus espaldas. Asimismo estaba secundado por su segundo al mando que le era totalmente leal. Olivia sin embargo trató de animarla. Le dijo que tendrían que reunir pruebas y denunciarlo. Buscar la ayuda de algún compañero. No obstante ella era escéptica ante eso. Ninguno querría jugarse su futuro apoyándolas. Además, que Celia supiera nadie había visto actuar así al mayor. En público se cuidaba mucho de hacer nada que resultase sospechoso. Entonces, ayer mismo, su ya amiga le contó que una oficial más había llegado para unirse a ellas, ¡Y era teniente! Al parecer sirvió en la SSP-1. Aun así la alférez Walsh no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones. Y tras ver como ese cerdo machista las había relegado a todas se desanimó por completo.

-Mejor será irme a dormir. Quizás Shulth ya no la tome conmigo tras la llegada de esa teniente.- Quiso consolarse para admitir.- Para su desgracia es muy guapa.

 

Entre tanto y en otra parte de la nave, Deloin regresó a su despacho. A los pocos minutos le informaron de la presencia de alguien. Asintió, a esa persona la había citado él mismo. 

-Que pase.- Ordenó.-

 

Tocaron a la puerta y autorizó el paso. El capitán observó a quien acababa de entrar y le dijo.

 

-Descanse teniente y siéntese. Tengo que encargarle un trabajo urgente…


	5. Cadenas del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado lastra muchas veces a las personas. cada cual con sus propios demonios que conjurar.

A la mañana siguiente las componentes del Fairy Five llegaron puntuales a sus puestos de trabajo en el laboratorio. Penélope quiso reunirlas a todas antes de comenzar la jornada para intercambiar unas palabras.

-Veréis.- Les expuso en tanto todas le dedicaban su atención.- Acabamos de comenzar, como quien dice, y ya hemos tenido una dura prueba a la que enfrentarnos.

 

Algunas se miraron los brazos, todavía se apreciaban los pinchazos de sus donaciones de sangre del día anterior. Fue Caroline la que con su acento tejano declaró.

-Al menos los cazas que estábamos programando funcionaron a la perfección. Les dieron una buena paliza a esos tipos.  
-¿Paliza? ¿A qué te refieres? – Quiso saber Keiko.-  
-El doctor Adams nos comentó que, antes de volver a su casa después de donar sangre, se pasó cerca de una base del ejército. Vio mucho ajetreo. Muchos pilotos militares acudían.- Le explicó Melissa.-  
-¿Significa eso que estamos en guerra?- Inquirió Mei Ling.-  
-Es pronto para pensar en esa posibilidad todavía.- Declaró Penélope tratando de sonar con voz tranquilizadora.- En cualquier caso, podemos confiar en las fuerzas armadas que protegen esta nave.  
-Sí, con el potencial bélico que tenemos compadezco a los tontos que quieran meterse con nosotros.- Subrayó Caroline.-

 

Las demás asintieron, parecían estar más tranquilas ante aseveración. No obstante Penélope se inquietó. ¿Y si hubieran sufrido otro ataque por sorpresa? Como aquella vez en la SSP-1. Pese al poder militar que su nave tenía no dejaban de estar en riesgo las vidas de muchas personas. Comenzando por los pilotos. Esperaba que Rick estuviera bien. En cuanto le fuera posible le llamaría. De hecho la joven no había hablado con él desde que llegaron. Para eso había una explicación, el joven mayor llegó tarde a casa. Iba a llamar a su novia pero fue él quien recibió un mensaje. Su comandante le citó junto con otros oficiales de su escuadrilla. Al momento compareció en la sala de reuniones. Allí, junto a otros compañeros, escuchó las instrucciones de Enset.

-Les he convocado porque tengo que darles un comunicado con las órdenes del Estado Mayor. – Afirmó el comandante que pasó a resumir.- Nadie debe comentar ni difundir lo sucedido. De cara a la población civil de la nave no ha existido ninguna batalla. Lo que pasó ayer fue un ejercicio de prácticas de nuestros pilotos, probando los últimos aparatos de tecnología varitech.   
-¿Alguna instrucción respecto del “accidente” de ayer?- Intervino Tracer marcando la palabra accidente de modo muy significativo.-

 

Y es que las noticias volaban incluso más rápido que sus propios aviones, por el canal de comunicación de la nave se supo del accidente en una tobera que explotó dañando a muchos tripulantes. Por supuesto que no se aireó la totalidad de la tragedia. Sin embargo a esas alturas todo el mundo estaba al corriente. Y así lo admitió Enset.

-Eso es otro tema, mayor. Pero simplemente repitan la versión oficial, un desgraciado accidente que ya ha sido solventado. Se lamentan profundamente las bajas. Nada que ver con ningún ataque o enemigo. Estamos en espacio seguro. Esas son las indicaciones.- Suspiró el comandante sin demasiada convicción agregando.- No comenten nada fuera de lo estrictamente conocido por el público con nadie. Ni siquiera con amigos ni con parejas.

 

Los oficiales se miraron desde luego que sin dar crédito a todas esas patrañas, pero no les quedaba más remedio que obedecer y ceñirse a las instrucciones recibidas. Entonces el comandante añadió mientras una joven de largo pelo moreno y ojos azules se aproximaba a él.

-Ésta es la primer teniente Jane Gray. Se incorpora a la escuadrilla Granate uno, al mando del mayor Jensen, como segunda.  
-Un placer, encantada de estar aquí.- Repuso ella con una tímida sonrisa.-  
-Bueno, ahora vaya usted con el mayor para que le informe de sus cometidos.- Declaró Enset que después remachó.- Pueden retirarse.

 

Tras saludar a su oficial superior todos se dispersaron, Jane se aproximó a Tracer y tras saludarle a su vez, comentó.

-Es un honor estar aquí y tener la oportunidad de servir bajo su mando, señor. Me he enterado que usted fue en el viaje de la SSP-1.  
-No es para tanto.- Contestó él modestamente para admitir.- Y si, fui en ese viaje, al igual que la mayor parte de los pilotos que están destinados aquí.  
-Todo el mundo habla de esa expedición.- Afirmó una admirada Jane.- ¡Marcó un hito!  
-Sí, aunque se pagó un precio muy alto, teniente.- Le recordó Tracer.- Perdimos a muchos buenos pilotos, compañeros y amigos, allí.

 

La oficial le observó con cara de circunstancias y enseguida añadió con tono más moderado.

-Discúlpeme si le he parecido algo frívola en mi modo de hablar. Nada más lejos de mi intención.  
-No se preocupe. No lo decía por usted.- Repuso Tracer con un tinte más jovial que no obstante trocó por un suspiro al sentenciar.- Estoy muy cansado, ha sido un día largo. Mañana seguiremos hablando y le pondré al día de lo que debe saber.  
\- A sus órdenes.- Saludó ella militarmente una vez más. - Con su permiso señor, me retiro.

 

Tracer le devolvió el saludo y la vio alejarse. La verdad, ¡estaba muy buena esa teniente! Aunque se sonrió pensando la de capones que le daría Pennie si le hubiera escuchado.

-Mejor me voy a descansar. - Se dijo ahora.-

 

Así lo hizo, durmió unas horas y al día siguiente se incorporó a su puesto. En cuanto informase a Gray de sus obligaciones llamaría a Penélope. Aunque a buen seguro su novia estaría muy atareada. 

-¡Como siempre! – Resopló sonriendo de nuevo.-

 

Y en efecto, la aludida estaba en el laboratorio trabajando mientras mantenía esa conversación sobre lo sucedido el día anterior cuando sonó el comunicador. Lo atendió Keiko que se rio mientras escuchaba. Enseguida la llamó con una sonrisa.

-Penélope, es para ti. El mayor Tracer.

 

La científica enseguida se puso al aparato. Su novio la saludó a su forma jovial más típica.

-¡Pennie! ¿Ya estás trabajando?.. Seguro que habrás dormido en el laboratorio.   
-Casi- concedió ella queriendo saber sin embargo con un tinte de inquietud.- ¿Y tú que tal estás? Estaba preocupada. Pensé que algo grave había sucedido.

 

El chico, recordando las órdenes recibidas, enseguida respondió tratando de restar importancia a aquello.

-¿Lo dices por el accidente? Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Sucedió en un lugar muy distante de nuestra base.  
-Lo digo por el ataque.- Respondió ella.-  
-¿Ataque? ¿Qué ataque?- Comentó él.- Si te refieres a las maniobras que hicimos ayer para probar los varitech, fueron de maravilla. Felicita a las doctoras Prentis y Drummont. Esos aviones son increíbles. ¡Ojalá los hubiésemos tenido entonces! Ya sabes.- Añadió, ahora con un tono apenado que realmente denotaba lo que sentía.- Muchas vidas se hubieran salvado.

 

Penélope se sorprendió. No obstante supuso que habría sido ese el motivo. Era normal que hicieran ejercicios y ensayasen. Más ahora con esos nuevos aviones. De hecho Melissa le había comentado que muchos pilotos estaban todavía en el proceso de familiarizarse con ellos. 

-Me alegro.- Repuso al fin.- Lo que más deseo es que no tengáis que ponerlos a prueba en un combate real.  
-Sí, yo también.- Convino rápidamente el joven.- Bueno, tengo que dejarte. He de organizar un poco mi escuadrilla. ¿Nos vemos luego?...  
-De acuerdo.- Aceptó la chica.- 

 

Se despidieron al fin retornando cada uno a sus respectivas obligaciones. Por su parte La doctora Prentis trabajaba con ahínco en su ordenador. Algunos datos y comandos del programa no quedaban como a ella le gustaría. Caroline se acercó a ella para interesarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese cacharro? - Preguntó la tejana.-  
-No lo sé. Hay un comando que no soy capaz de insertar.- Respondió su compañera.-  
-Prueba a cambiar de ciclo.- Le propuso Drummont.-  
-Lo mío es más la ingeniería que la informática.- Suspiró Melissa añadiendo con irritación.- Y tengo que depurar este maldito programa antes de meterme de lleno con los componentes mecánicos.  
-Bueno chica. Pues déjame esto a mí. ¡Es mi mundo! - Sonrió Caroline.-   
-Te lo agradezco.- Sonrió su contertulia más aliviada por poder librarse de aquello para agregar.- Tengo que ir al hangar treinta y seis.   
-Pues ve, y dale recuerdos al profesor Adams de mi parte.- Se sonrió su compañera con una pícara expresión.-

 

Melissa movió la cabeza aunque sonrió y se alejó de allí tras decir un hasta luego algo azorado a las demás. Tomó un deslizador dirigiéndose hacia su destino. ¡Esta Caroline! Sabía cómo hacer que se le subieran los colores. Siempre estaba así, desde que conocieron a Adams. Era un buen hombre desde luego, y agradable, pero Melissa movía la cabeza una vez más. Ella ya tuvo su ocasión de ser feliz y la dejó escapar. ¡Y todo por una estúpida venganza! Recordaba cuando tras el accidente que sufrió fue dada de alta en el hospital. Esa enfermera tan amable la ayudó mucho. Al salir finalmente fue como si se encontrase sola frente a un abismo. No sabía quién era ni a lo que se dedicaba, ni qué podría hacer. Curiosamente sabía inglés. Era algo que estaba ahí, en su cabeza. Y quizás pensó que tuviera que ver algo con su profesión. De hecho días antes de salir del hospital había podido caminar por algunas salas y se acercó al pabellón de niños enfermos. Algunos por fortuna no estaban demasiado graves. Como no tenía mejor cosa que hacer se dedicó a visitarles con regularidad e incluso a darles algunas improvisadas clases de matemáticas y otras disciplinas de ciencias. 

-Oye, eres muy buena explicando a los críos.- Le comentó su ya entonces más amiga que enfermera.- Se nota que te gusta hacerlo.  
-No sé, es como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes.- Comentó la joven con gesto reflexivo.-  
-Podrías ser una buena maestra. A lo mejor es que lo eres y no te acuerdas.- Conjeturó su contertulia.-  
-No lo sé.- Musitó Melissa.- ¡Ojalá pudiera saberlo!

 

No obstante era cierto que le gustaba aquella idea. La posibilidad de que eso fuera así la ilusionaba. Si aquello le salía natural era porque quizás su cerebro tratase de decirle algo. De modo que en los días siguientes expresó su deseo de seguir ayudando con sus tareas a aquellos críos. Es más, Joanna conocía a personas que habían sido pacientes en el hospital y que a su vez tenían contactos. Pudieron arreglarle a Melissa unas prácticas en una escuela de verdad en cuanto salió. Aunque la joven aterrizó en el grupo de infantil. Eran muy pequeños para explicarles cosas complicadas, sin embargo le gustó. Los críos eran muy graciosos. De modo que se matriculó de inmediato en la carrera de magisterio. Pese a todo, no supo cómo, tenía documentos a su nombre e incluso un carnet en el que figuraba como Melissa Prentis. Cuando quedó con su amiga la enfermera para explicarle lo sucedido ella simplemente sonrió y le dijo.

-Algunos de mis amigos son personas realmente influyentes. En cuanto les hablé de ti me dijeron que te ayudarán a retomar tu vida. Espero que no te importe que usaran mi apellido.  
-Al contrario. Es un honor para mí. No sé cómo darte las gracias.- Sonrió la muchacha.-  
-Ya tendrás ocasión algún día.- Repuso su interlocutora restándole importancia.- De momento ocúpate de estudiar y obtén tu título. Seguro que encontrarás la felicidad con los niños.

 

Y al menos así fue durante unos años. Lo malo es que poco a poco perdió el contacto con Joanna en tanto estudiaba sin dificultad todas las asignaturas. Era realmente inteligente y se tituló en apenas dos cursos comprimiendo temario. Hizo las prácticas y allí conoció a Hiroshi que era maestro como ella. Tal y como su nombre decía era alguien generoso y al mismo tiempo bastante cariñoso con los pequeños. Fue conocerle y ambos comenzaron a trabar una gran amistad. Melissa vivía sola porque no tenía a nadie. Su compañero también estaba en la ciudad de Tokio muy lejos de su familia que vivía en Hokkaido. Eso hizo que se acercaran y compartieran muchos ratos juntos. Incluso después de las clases. Al final, un día, tras un beso que fue accidental, llegaron a acostarse. El chico entonces le desveló que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer día. La muchacha sentía a su vez esa misma sensación. Lo hablaban una tarde que estaban paseando cerca del puerto.

-Te quiero Melissa.- Le confesó el joven.- Y quizás, dentro un algún tiempo, tú y yo podríamos casarnos…  
-No se.- Dudó la muchacha.- Es algo muy repentino. Por ahora estamos bien así, como amigos.  
-Entiendo.- Suspiró él algo abatido.- Quizás me he precipitado un poco.  
-No me parece mala idea.- Se apresuró a sonreír ella posando una mano sobre otra de él.- Solo dame un poco de tiempo. Deseo ser capaz de ordenar mis sentimientos. Pero cuando lo haga te quiero en mi vida.

 

El asintió más animado. Así los dos caminaban sin prisas cerca de la bahía. Pasaron por un complejo de altos edificios con un parque cercano, hecho en lo que parecían unas ruinas de edificaciones derruidas. Melissa lo contempló con una expresión extraña, incluso ausente. Hasta su acompañante se percató de ello cuando le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?...  
-Sí, es solo que este sitio...- Musitó la muchacha que parecía estar aturdida.-  
-¿Lo conoces?  
-No es eso. Me es familiar pero no lo reconozco. Es una sensación muy rara.- Pudo explicar.- Como si hubiera estado antes aquí…  
-Será mejor que volvamos.- Le sugirió él.-

 

Y la muchacha asintió. Tras retornar y hablar de otras cosas volvió a sentirse bien. Así pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad hasta que un día, en clase, uno de los niños vino a mostrarle un trabajo.

-¡Señorita Melissa! - Escuchó la entusiastica voz de un crío que tendría unos siete años.-  
-Dime Ryo.- Respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa.-

 

El pequeño llevaba una cajita en sus manos. Se acercó para mostrarla orgulloso a su profesora.

-Mire seño. Los he traído para la clase de naturaleza.

 

Ella miró y súbitamente se sintió mal. Como si una especie de miedo irracional se apoderase de ella. ¡Y eso que eran unos simples e inofensivos caracoles!

-Le pasa algo, seño.- Se inquietó el niño al verla palidecer.-  
-No, nada, nada…estoy bien, cariño.- Pudo decir ella tratando de controlarse.-  
-Entonces, ¿Le gustan mis caracoles?- Quiso saber el crío.-

 

Aquella pregunta sacudió la mente de Melissa, era como si alguien hubiera hecho destellar un fogonazo dentro. Oía aquello en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratase. Y poco a poco el tono infantil y cariñoso de aquel crio se trocaba en una maliciosa y burlona voz femenina. Se excusó con el niño tras decirle que sí le gustaban y salió andando deprisa de la clase. Los pequeños la miraron atónitos, aunque ella todavía se las apañó para sonreír declarando.

-Enseguida vengo, acabad las cuentas…

 

Luego corrió al servicio. Respiraba con agitación tapándose la frente y los ojos con una mano y apoyándose en el lavabo con la otra. Cuando al fin retiró esa mano protectora y se miró en el espejo del baño fue como si viera una película. Algunos flashes de sí misma, vestida de modo extraño, luchando contra unas mujeres vestidas con minifaldas que llevaban grandes lazos en el pecho. Después se vio conduciendo a toda velocidad y escuchando de nuevo esa voz de mujer que le decía eso mismo que Ryo, pero una vez más con tono de malicia y regocijo.

-¿Te gustan los caracoles?  
-¡Mimet!- Exclamó entonces, añadiendo con ira y frustración.- ¡Maldita zorra!

 

Todos sus recuerdos habían regresado repentinamente. Ella era Eudial, de la asociación de las brujas impías. Y tenía una misión que cumplir. 

-Ya he perdido mucho tiempo en tonterías. ¡Lograré hacerme con los talismanes y después te juro por el averno que me vengaré de ti! - Escupió golpeando con rabia el espejo.-

 

Aunque solo logró romperlo y cortarse la mano. Enseguida algunos de sus compañeros se interesaron por ella al verla salir sangrando. Por fortuna le dieron el día libre para que fuera al médico. Sin embargo no estaba ya preocupada por su trabajo. En cuanto pudo retornó a la sede de la asociación, aquel parque que visitó con Hiroshi. 

-Ahora lo comprendo todo. Antes estaba aquí. ¡Ha desaparecido! La asociación debió de ser destruida. Tengo que localizar a las demás. Por si hubo supervivientes. Bueno, en realidad solo una de ellas me interesa. Mimet, ¡Ojalá que hayas sobrevivido a las guerreras para que pueda matarte con mis propias manos!- pensaba llena de odio.-

 

Claro, ahora entendía por qué era tan buena explicando cosas. Lo había hecho cuando, siendo muy joven se ocupó de las otras. Tanto ella como el resto de las chicas de su organización eran huérfanas. Eudial era la mayor y tomó el papel de madre. Sobre todo con Mimet a quién enseñó muchas cosas. Y esa maldita pécora le pagó tratando de asesinarla para hacerse con su puesto como líder de las brujas. Desde luego que le iba a devolver la cortesía. Sin embargo no era tan fácil. Ahora tenía esa otra vida y no podía dejarla sin más. Y seguía necesitando un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. También estaba ese chico, su novio. Realmente le apreciaba, se sentía bien junto a él, incluso hasta sinceramente podría afirmar que le quería. No obstante, ahora su venganza tenía prioridad, pero no se atrevió a contarle la verdad a él. Seguro que intentaría disuadirla. Y Eudial temía que lo lograra. De este modo pasaron los días y poco a poco y con la cabeza fría fue planeando su venganza. Aparentemente nada había cambiado en ella. Trataba de mostrar una fachada de amabilidad con sus compañeros y con los críos. Aunque Hiroshi empezó a notarla diferente, ausente, y con un creciente mal humor. Así se lo comentó un día, cuando salían del colegio. Melissa había reñido a un pobre crío que simplemente se olvidó de sacar su cuaderno de la mochila antes de empezar la clase. El niño se había quedado llorando. Él lo vio dado que iba a buscarla al término de su clase aprovechando el recreo de su grupo.

-No lo entiendo Melissa.- Le comentó.- Ese pobre crío solo se olvidó el cuaderno.  
-Ya va teniendo edad para estar atento. En la vida no se le perdonarán los errores.- Repuso ella de modo inflexible.- Así que mejor que aprenda eso ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

 

Su novio la observó atónito, era como si ya no la reconociera. Al fin se atrevió a preguntarle con evidente preocupación.

-¿Qué te está sucediendo? Tú no eres así.  
-Ni yo misma sé cómo soy.- Admitió ella, ahora con más pesar.- Y puede que mis recuerdos estén despertando. Y que ahora salga mi auténtico modo de ser. Mi antiguo yo.  
-Pues entonces, preferiría que los sepultases de nuevo.- Afirmó el joven dedicándola una consternada mirada de sus ojos tono café.- Si eso es verdad, no me gusta esa vieja Melissa.  
-No me llamaba así.- Repuso ella, casi sin darse cuenta.- Ese no es mi verdadero nombre.  
-¿Cómo te llamas entonces?- Se interesó Hiroshi.-

 

La interpelada se vio sorprendida. Ahora que caía en la cuenta le pesaba haber dicho eso. Guardó unos momentos de significativo silencio. Pensó que, en caso de responder, todo habría terminado. Sería como abrazar su antigua vida por completo… y entonces ese chico tan amable y que la quería de verdad ya no tendría cabida en ella. Suspiró, ya era demasiado tarde, no le quedaba otra elección y confesó.

-Me llamo Eudial. Y trabajaba para un prestigioso doctor.  
-¿Acaso eres médico?  
-No – se sonrió tenuemente ella.- Era ingeniera y científica.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- Preguntó el joven no sin expresión entre desconcertada e inquieta.-  
-Tratare de encontrarle. Sus laboratorios estaban antes aquí. Al parecer debió de venderlos e irse.  
-Pero, ¿Y el colegio?- Inquirió el confuso chico.- Y… bueno…

 

Eudial le miró fijamente a los ojos con los suyos de ese tono entre rojizos y castaños, ahora su rostro se endureció un poco cuando movió la cabeza y sentenció, eso sí, con tinte apagado e incluso triste.

-Ya no puede haber un nosotros, Hiroshi. Tengo un trabajo muy importante que hacer. Uno que me exigirá dedicación plena.  
-Pero…- fue capaz apenas de musitar él.-  
-Lo lamento mucho. Mira, eres un buen hombre. De verdad. Y créeme, no he conocido a muchos.   
-Yo te quiero Melissa, o Eudial, o como sea que te llames.- Insistió él de modo desesperado.- ¿Qué cambia eso entre nosotros?...Puedes seguir con esta vida. Te amo y no me importa quién fueras en el pasado. Lo fundamental es quien decidas ser en el futuro. ¡Déjame estar a tu lado!

 

La joven movió la cabeza despacio, haciendo balancear su larga melena pelirroja que ahora recogió en sendas coletas. Reprimió a duras penas las ganas de llorar. Al principio no quiso mirarle a la cara pero finalmente se armó de valor y enfrentó sus ojos rojizos a los café de él.

-No dudo de tu amor hacia mí. Pero sí del mío hacia ti. Y no es tu culpa. Quizás de haberte conocido entonces, antes de que aquello comenzara…todo habría sido diferente. - Musitó apenada aunque enseguida se rehízo y remachó con más frialdad.- Melissa podía corresponderte y aspirar a compartir su vida contigo. Era una chica sin cargas y sin nada que lamentar. Pero yo, Eudial, no puedo. Lo siento. De veras que lo siento, Hiroshi. 

 

Su todavía novio no supo que replicar. Apenas hablaron más, él la acompañó a casa y quiso besarla en los labios como otras tantas veces había hecho, sin embargo Eudial se los negó, dejando eso sí, que la besara en la mejilla. Después él musitó un “hasta mañana” que sonó a despedida definitiva. Quizás a sabiendas de que volver a verse al día siguiente iba a ser un deseo más que una realidad. La joven no respondió y se limitó a verle marchar. Por duro que fuera renunciar a su novio estaba decidida a llevar a cabo su plan. Tendría que investigar y preparar su venganza y no quería de ningún modo que ese buen chico se viera involucrado.

-No, al menos en eso… no quiero ser yo misma.- Susurró.- Desde ahora no haré daño a nadie que no lo merezca. Sobre todo no quiero herirte a ti, Hiroshi. Por eso es mejor que nos separemos. Tú no tienes que sufrir por mí. No soy digna de ti, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que debo hacer.

 

Se tocó la cara, sin darse cuenta al principio no tardó en notar la humedad de las lágrimas caerle por las mejillas. Eso le dolía más de lo que habría llegado a imaginar. Tanto era así que por un instante pasó por su cabeza la idea de olvidar, esta vez de forma voluntaria. Dejar de lado sus pensamientos de revancha y seguir siendo Melissa. No obstante el rencor y la ira que la invadían, cada vez que revivía ese terrible momento de caer al vacío en el coche con el ruido de fondo de la risa de aquella zorra, no le permitían hacer eso. Lamentablemente el alma de Eudial había regresado de su destierro para tomar posesión de su cuerpo y de su vida. De este modo se acostó. A la mañana siguiente no acudió al colegio, llamó para disculparse y renunciar a su puesto alegando problemas personales. Después hizo indagaciones. Descubrió que el doctor Tomoe vivía y que estaba trabajando para una prestigiosa corporación. Incluso había ido a los Estados Unidos. Y al fin averiguó otra cosa que le interesó todavía más. Esa maldita pécora de Mimet también estaba viva, y trabajaba con Tomoe. Se había mudado igualmente a América. No se lo pensó, en cuanto pudo viajó al nuevo continente. Gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Joanna con la que volvió a contactar, y sus poderosos conocidos, logró un pasaporte y referencias. Le costó pero encontró trabajo en una escuela infantil donde su odiada ex compañera llevaba a su hija pequeña. ¡Era gracioso por no decir irónico! Mimet estaba casada y era madre. Eudial pudo incluso conocer al esposo de esa ramera traidora. Para colmo su odiado objetivo no se pasaba apenas por el colegio. Y eso que Eudial hasta se había acostumbrado a llevar una peluca de largo pelo castaño para evitar que pudiera reconocerla. Aunque a decir verdad, no le molestó que Mimet no fuera a recoger ni a llevar a su hija casi nunca puesto que Daniel, que así se llamaba el esposo de esa estúpida, era un hombre guapo y encantador.

-¡Maldita puta!- Pensaba entonces entre amargada y rabiosa.- Quisiste matarme, me traicionaste y como premio la vida te ha dado una niña preciosa y un maravilloso marido. Pero no los disfrutarás por mucho más tiempo.- Se dijo llena de deseo de venganza.- Yo haré que las cosas vuelvan a estar en su lugar.

 

Sin embargo la cría, de nombre Mimí, era un encanto y pese a resistirse en un principio a ello, no pudo evitar quererla. Claro que se decía una y otra vez que nada tenía que ver con su madre. Era una personita muy extrovertida y alegre, totalmente inocente. Quizás recordaba que su ahora objetivo fue así una vez. De modo que jamás haría daño a la pequeña. Es más, eliminaría a Mimet y ocuparía su puesto como madre. A la niña no le faltaría amor junto a su padre y a ella misma. Comenzó pues con su complot, enviando anónimos a su antigua compañera. Se sonreía en ocasiones imaginando la cara de terror que ésta pondría al leerlos. Después contrató los servicios de dos sicarios. No se fiaba mucho de ellos pero no tuvo elección. Sola no hubiera podido ejecutar su plan. Éstos secuestraron a Mimí, pese a que sus preocupados padres le habían puesto hasta guardaespaldas. Desde luego que la que fingía ser su solicita maestra Melissa simuló un gran miedo y preocupación por la cría. En realidad había dado instrucciones a esos dos tipos de que la pequeña no corriera ningún tipo de riesgo. Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como ella deseó.

-Fui una estúpida.- Se decía ahora en tanto el deslizador llegaba hasta el hangar de los aviones.- ¡Cómo desperdicié la oportunidad de ser feliz y de haber formado mi propia familia! ¡Como arriesgué la vida de Mimí!

 

Desafortunadamente ya no había solución a eso. Ahora acudía a su trabajo rememorando aquello. Menos mal que las cosas se solucionaron. Cumplió su venganza sí, pero no del modo en el que ella había querido. Al menos tuvo la oportunidad de enmendar su mala acción rescatando a Mimí de las frías aguas donde tanto ella, como Mimet y la pequeña, cayeron. Eudial preparó a conciencia aquello. Cuando su objetivo acudió sola con el dinero del rescate que esos tipos le solicitaron, y de lo que ella no estaba al tanto, se presentó al fin descubriendo su identidad. Logró por unos instantes ver colmadas sus expectativas. Mimet le suplicó tras quedar sobrepasada por el asombro y el temor al reconocerla. Sin embargo no pidió por su vida sino por la de su hija. Evidentemente Eudial no iba a hacerle ningún daño a la pequeña. Al menos eso tenía planeado. Quería hacer subir a Mimet a un coche sin frenos y que tuviera el mismo destino, sino uno aun peor, que el que esa pécora dispuso para ella. Por desgracia esos hombres demostraron que, en efecto, no eran de fiar y no quisieron dejar cabos sueltos. Tras quedarse con el dinero y a punta de pistola obligaron a Eudial a subir al coche junto a Mimet y Mimí. Quizás de haber estado a solas con su enemiga no le hubiese importado. Habría muerto incluso feliz de ver la cara de horror de esa boba cuando cayeran al vacío. Sin embargo la vida de esa cría era preciosa para ella. En eso estaba de acuerdo con la angustiada madre. Tuvo que ponerse al volante y conducir a sabiendas de que las tres se encaminaban hacia la muerte. Cayeron por un barranco al mar y por alguna especie de milagro todo acabó bien. Despertó en el hospital, tras creer que su hermana de brujas cinco había muerto. Al principio se sintió terriblemente mal consigo misma. Recordaba como Mimet, exhausta tras mantenerse a flote con su hija en esas frías aguas, se la había confiado para hundirse instantes después. Estaba claro que había cambiado mucho y nada tenía que ver con esa muchacha mezquina que la traicionase. Entonces, presa del arrepentimiento, Eudial la llamó a gritos en la oscuridad. Sin embargo ella misma estaba agotada. Finalmente no supo como pero pudo ser rescatada…

-No lo merecía pero me dieron otra oportunidad. –Reflexionaba ahora en tanto caminaba hacia el hangar.- Y eso que desaproveché la primera que tuve de ser una buena persona.

 

Pero no iba a hacer lo mismo con la segunda. Tras saber que su “hermana” y su “sobrina” estaban a salvo se juró ser Melissa y no Eudial. Se marchó saliendo de las vidas de ambas y regresó a Japón. Quiso buscar a Hiroshi, pedirle perdón, suplicarle volver a estar juntos de nuevo. Por desgracia para ella, su antiguo novio había rehecho su vida con una buena chica con la que se había casado. Ni siquiera habló con él. No quiso volver a verle para que ninguno de los dos sufriera. Solo tuvo que averiguarlo por antiguos conocidos comunes. Tras eso retornó a América con el corazón roto y volvió a su ocupación de maestra. Era el único bálsamo de felicidad que le quedaba. Al menos hasta que años después la propia Kaori, esposa de Tomoe y madre de Keiko, fue a buscarla para pedirle que se uniera a su grupo. Tras años apartada de ese mundo y siendo animada también por una mujer realmente muy notable, que era cuñada de Mimet, aceptó. Al retornar y verla de nuevo comprobó que Mimí era ya toda una mujer, y además una prometedora científica en ciernes. Incluso tenía su novio y todo. Melissa, acompañada por sus padres y por los Tomoe y la hija de estos, Keiko, formaron un magnífico grupo. Y tras el periplo de la SSP-1, surgió la ocasión de embarcarse en esta nueva nave mejorada. Keiko lo hizo y ella quiso seguirla. Mimí no la necesitaba y pese a quererla mucho la propia doctora Prentis quiso buscar un nuevo horizonte una vez más. Además, todavía recordaba una conversación que tuviera con Kaori. Estaban en el despacho de la esposa de Tomoe, ésta la había llamado y la invitó a sentarse. Tenía una expresión preocupada.

-He sabido que mi hija tiene la intención de embarcarse en esa nave.- Le contó a Melissa en cuanto ésta se sentó.-  
-Siempre ha querido viajar. Es una chica con inquietudes y deseosa de aprender.- Respondió ella.-  
-A su padre y a mí no nos gusta nada esa idea. Pensamos en lo que pasó en la SSP-1 – Suspiró Kaori tras dedicar una mirada llena de angustia a su interlocutora, para agregar con resignación.- Pero Keiko ya es adulta. Y sé que está deseando ir.  
-A mí también me gustaría embarcar-. Le contó Melissa para sorpresa de su contertulia.-   
-¡Vaya!- pudo decir al fin Kaori.- No podía imaginar que tú también tuvieras ganas de viajar. Creía que al fin habías encontrado un sitio entre nosotros.  
\- Y lo encontré, de veras que si.- Admitió ella.- Sin embargo me parece un reto muy estimulante. Y aquí, tras volver a ver a Mimí y quedarme tranquila sabiendo que es toda una mujer y sobre todo que es feliz, me quedan pocas cosas que hacer. Mi hermana y su esposo también están de maravilla y yo. Bueno, quisiera huir de algunos fantasmas que tengo todavía…  
-Todo quedó resuelto. Ahora ya no hay problemas entre Mimet y tú, es más, formáis una familia.- Opuso una extrañada Kaori.-  
-Lo sé, pero nunca podré olvidar lo que traté de hacer. A pesar de que ella me perdonó y que dijo que estábamos en paz. Solo de pensar que Mimí pudiera averiguarlo algún día...- Suspiró Melissa llena de pesar.- ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Que alguien a quien quieres como a una hija, a la que siempre has mostrado tu mejor cara, si un día supiera lo malvada y odiosa que una vez fuiste. Sencillamente no podría soportarlo si me odiase. ¡O aun peor!, si con toda razón me despreciara como la malvada que fui.

 

Su interlocutora se levantó y tras acercarse a ella posó una mano sobre el hombro de Melissa y dijo.

-Te entiendo muy bien. He pasado por lo mismo y aún temo que eso me ocurra con mi propia hija. Soy la menos indicada para tratar de juzgar tus motivaciones. Si quieres ir, te deseo lo mejor. Te echaremos de menos como persona y como científica. Sin embargo sí hay un favor que quisiera pedirte. Eres en quién más podría confiar para hacerlo. Porque sé que también tú me comprenderás a mí.  
-Dime y si está en mi mano dalo por hecho.- Repuso ella.-

 

Y tras dar un largo suspiro Kaori la miró con tinte de súplica en sus ojos que hacían aguas para pedirle con la voz entrecortada.

-Cuida de mi hija, ¡por favor! No permitas que nada malo le pase.

 

Melissa sonrió, tomando las manos de su contertulia entre las de ella para asegurar.

-Para mí Keiko es también como otra hija. No temas por ella. Haré todo lo que pueda para cuidarla como lo haríais Souichi o tú.

 

Y Kaori se sintió mucho mejor, sonriendo le agradeció aquello. Así se embarcaron. Ahora, siendo una cuarentona próxima a la cincuentena no podía evitar la amargura que le suponía no haber tenido de veras a sus propios hijos y haber formado un hogar. Al fin se esforzó por dejar de lado esos recuerdos al entrar en la zona de hangares. Varios de esos cazas se alineaban allí, esperando para una puesta a punto y mantenimiento. Les dio un rápido vistazo.

-Vaya, lo sabía.- Pensó al observar detenidamente uno de ellos.-

 

Ese avión mostraba una parte del alerón izquierdo destruido. Aquello no tenía pinta de ser obra de un accidente. Más bien parecía un disparo. Se fijó en otros cazas. A alguno le sucedía lo mismo. Desperfectos menores pero aun así muy reveladores. Meditaba sobre eso cuando oyó a su espalda una voz de chico.

-¿La señorita Prentis?  
-Doctora.- Corrigió ella girándose.-

 

Vio a un muchacho joven en efecto, de pelo castaño y ojos tono azul pálido. Estaba en una silla de ruedas que se movía propulsada por un suave motor. El chico enseguida se presentó.

-Disculpe doctora. Soy Scott Gillian, el ayudante del doctor Adams.   
-Encantada de conocerle.- Repuso ella tras ofrecer una mano que el joven estrechó.- ¿No está el doctor?  
-Está ocupado ahora, con uno de sus proyectos. Me dejó al cargo de esta zona. Soy técnico informático.- Le contó ese muchacho.-  
-Muy bien, supongo que podremos trabajar juntos.- Sonrió Ella.-

 

Scott le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y enseguida pusieron manos a la obra. 

-Tenemos que reconfigurar algunas cosas. Me han dicho que los aviones responden bien pero sé que podríamos mejorar sus capacidades. Al menos eso es lo que hablé con el doctor Adams. –Le comentó ella.-  
-Si. Él me encargó que la ayudase en todo lo que me pidiera.- Afirmó el joven.- Espero que se apañe conmigo.   
\- Seguro que si.- Sonrió Melissa que en confianza le dijo.- Han debido de ser unos entrenamientos muy duros. He visto varios cazas dañados.  
-Mejor será que no pregunte mucho acerca de eso.- Le avisó Scott.- Cuando les comenté eso mismo a algunos oficiales no me pusieron buena cara.

 

Su interlocutora asintió despacio. Ya se lo había imaginado. Ella era la ingeniera responsable en gran medida de aquellos nuevos aparatos. No podrían engañarla con una excusa tan burda. Estaba claro que algo había sucedido, y no se trató de simples ejercicios de entrenamiento. Aunque conociendo a los militares mejor no indagar más sobre el tema. Se dedicaría a hacer su trabajo. En cuanto pudiera trataría de hablar de ello con su colega el doctor Adams. Éste por su parte estaba realmente ocupado. En otra parte de la nave revisaba ese equipo especial que el mayor Derail había utilizado. Es más, el propio oficial estaba presente.

-Las pruebas que hicimos ya antes de partir demostraron que el traje había mejorado su eficiencia.- Le comentó al saiyajin.-  
-Es bastante manejable y más cómodo de lo que pensé.- Admitió el interpelado que a renglón seguido expuso.- Antes incluso de llegar aquí me estuve entrenando con pesos y otros impedimentos para acostumbrar a mi cuerpo a desenvolverse con ellos. Por otra parte este traje es bueno. Sin embargo todavía no estoy seguro de la cantidad de energía que puedo lanzar a través de esos guantes.  
-Por eso no se preocupe.- Replicó Adams con tono seguro.- Sus predecesores, los tenientes Malden y O´ Brian, dejaron algunos informes escritos sobre su desempeño con el traje. Llevándolo en el espacio fueron capaces de destruir incluso una gran nave enemiga.

 

Kiros asintió con aprobación. Eso le gustaba. Era muy buena señal, entonces recordó otra cosa. Él había leído también algunos de los informes de esos dos jóvenes oficiales, tan excepciones como él mismo.

-Mencionaban una cámara de entrenamiento especial que les construyeron. Podían entrenar bajo mucha presión.  
-Sí, la cámara hiperbárica. – Recordó el profesor.- Era capaz de aumentar la fuerza de gravedad hasta cien ges. Algo imposible de soportar para un ser humano.  
\- Ellos no eran humanos, lo mismo que yo.- Aseveró el saiyajin añadiendo con visible interés.- Verá doctor, me encantaría poder entrenar en esa cámara.  
-Nos hemos anticipado a su petición.- Sonrió el interpelado ahora.- En esta nave se tuvo en cuenta la construcción de una de esas cámaras, con capacidad hasta para los doscientos ges. Y no sobre la marcha sino como parte del diseño original.  
-¡Eso es magnífico!- exclamó el joven, desbordado por unos instantes por su entusiasmo.- 

 

Aunque enseguida se moderó, pareciendo incluso algo avergonzado y con tono más comedido añadió.

-Disculpe, muchas gracias, doctor. Espero poder utilizarla pronto.  
-Claro.- Asintió Adams.- No se preocupe. Solo queda hacer algunos ajustes y podrá comenzar a entrenar allí cuando quiera. Aunque hay una cosa que no puedo comprender.- Agregó el doctor observando a su interlocutor con gesto de asombro.-  
-¿Qué es?- Quiso saber el joven.-  
-¡Ustedes los saiyajin son realmente increíbles! Parece que disfrutan poniéndose a prueba de un modo tan duro.- Afirmó el atónito doctor.-  
-Sí, los componentes de mi pueblo somos así. Nos educan desde temprana edad para buscar la mejora constante, el aumento del poder. A costa de sufrir si es preciso.  
-No todo en la vida se refiere a la fuerza física, mayor.- Observó el doctor.-  
-Lo sabemos. - Convino el guerrero.- Sin ir más lejos, los intelectuales como usted son muy respetados. Por desgracia no tenemos en demasía.- Comentó el chico.- Nuestros soberanos siempre quisieron mejorar esas áreas. Por ello la reina impulsó una ley que lleva su nombre. La ley Meioh de educación e intercambio.   
-Vaya, eso suena interesante.- Declaró Adams.-  
-Sí, lo es. Se obliga a los padres y madres saiyajin a educar a sus hijos en otras costumbres y culturas una vez se les forma en la nuestra propia. Muchos no tienen demasiado interés una vez se habitúan a nuestras rígidas normas. Pero otros sí que comparten la fascinación que ejercen los humanos y otras razas de aliados que tenemos en el universo.  
-¿Y en su caso, mayor?- Quiso saber el doctor.- ¿Se siente usted fascinado?

 

Kiros sonrió levemente para declarar con tono reflexivo.

-En algunas cosas, no niego que las costumbres y los comportamientos humanos me desconciertan y fascinan a partes iguales. Son ustedes una raza algo complicada de entender.  
-Puede ser.- Sopesó Adams.- A veces somos muy contradictorios.  
-Sí, esa es la palabra.- Convino Kiros.-En cambio mi pueblo es bastante más directo y claro. No andamos con ambages. O algo nos gusta o no. O creemos una cosa o no. Aquí la gente permite que sus emociones dicten casi todos sus actos. Ese es un lastre peligroso. En nuestra cultura preferimos ganarnos el respeto de los demás con nuestras acciones.  
-El amor es una carga muy dura tal y como la describe.- Sonrió con algo de ironía el doctor.- Celebro que ustedes estén libres de él.  
-No, no lo estamos.-Admitió el joven diríase que con admiración.- De hecho nuestros reyes se desposaron por amor, y la soberana de nuestro mundo incluso fue capaz de imponerse a mi propia tía Seira. Eso sucedió cuando ambas lucharon por ser la esposa del rey Lornd. Le aseguro que vencer a la saiyajin más fuerte de Nuevo Vegeta no debió ser tarea fácil. Y si ese sentimiento se lo permitió es que es algo muy poderoso sin duda. Quizás algún día lo comprenda.

 

El joven podía afirmar eso de primera mano. Tuvo el honor de ser entrenado por aquella impresionante guerrera, junto con su primo Doran, el hijo de la propia Seira y sus altezas, el príncipe Bralen y la princesa Seren. Del otro traidor prefería ni tan siquiera pensar en su nombre. Su solo recuerdo y la humillación que venía aparejada para él y su familia le enfurecían. Algún día se tomaría su cumplida venganza. Sin embargo para eso debería aumentar mucho su fuerza. Eso meditaba cuando su interlocutor le sacó de aquellas sombrías reflexiones.

-Vaya, de modo que en algunas cosas nos parecemos.- Afirmó divertido el doctor.-  
-Sí, solo en algunas.- Concedió el chico que quiso dejar ya aquel tema.- Ahora estoy más preocupado por lo sucedido. Esperemos que un fallo así no se repita.  
-¿Fallo? ¿Se refiere al accidente?- Inquirió Adams.-  
-A eso mismo.- Asintió Kiros cruzando sus musculosos brazos sobre su pecho.- Habrá que redoblar las inspecciones.

 

De hecho su mente casi le traiciona. Ahora estaba pensando en la reunión que mantuvieron él mismo y otros altos oficiales. Todos le escucharon muy atentamente cuando les narró su teoría. Estaba claro que algún traidor o traidores se habían infiltrado en la nave. Al menos el capitán Deloin les había asegurado que algunos de sus oficiales estaban ya trabajando en ello. Su identidad permanecía oculta, siendo solamente conocida por el propio capitán y el contraalmirante. El servicio de contra espionaje tendrá que ser muy eficaz para conjurar el peligro en el menor tiempo posible. Y pensando en otra cosa recordó que tenía que ir a hablar con esa joven cantante.

-Bien, aguardaré a que tenga usted calibrada la cámara.- Le comentó a su contertulio para despedirse.- Tómese el tiempo que necesite, y muchas gracias, doctor Adams.

 

Cuando aquel hombre le devolvió el saludo el saiyajin salió de allí directo a la zona en la que le habían comentado que esas chicas solía reunirse tras su jornada. Aunque estas todavía estaban trabajando. En el laboratorio Penélope analizaba unas muestras junto con Mei Ling.

-Acércame el matraz del centro, por favor.- Le pidió la doctora Winters a la oriental.-

 

La aludida se acercó a por la pieza requerida. Pensaba sin embargo en su propia situación. ¡Ojalá no se encontrase de nuevo con su primo! Aunque para desgracia suya éste había averiguado de algún modo su nuevo número de teléfono y le envió un mensaje en el que le pedía reunirse con ella. De sobra sabía la muchacha sobre qué versaría la conversación. Y no tenía ninguna gana. Pero siendo familia no tenía valor para negarse. Por ahora le daría largas y no respondería.

-Aquí tienes Penélope.- Repuso entregando el matraz a su jefa.-  
-Gracias.- Contestó la doctora que le preguntó de un modo algo más distendido.- Así que tienes una amiga que trabaja con el doctor Ginga.  
-Sí, bueno, eso es.- Contestó la interpelada algo tomada por sorpresa, aunque lo disimuló al admitir.- No conozco a ese doctor. Al parecer tú sí.  
-De nuestro anterior viaje. Es un hombre realmente admirable.- Le dijo Penélope.- De hecho vinimos juntos con mi novio y con su pareja, la teniente Hunter.  
-Así que tiene novia aquí.- Comentó Mei Ling que pareció más interesada en oír algo sobre aquello cuando añadió con tinte reflexivo.- Maggie no me lo dijo.  
-Lo lamento. - Se sonrió Penélope interpretando aquello de otro modo, añadiendo no obstante de forma jovial, como si desease distender el ambiente.- Lo cierto es que es un hombre muy atractivo pero me temo que ya está comprometido. Tendrás que decirle a tu amiga que busque en otra parte. Y por si acaso, os diré que al mayor Jensen ya le tengo reservado, ¿eh?

 

La oriental esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Desde luego no quiso dar eso a entender, pero no le vendría mal. Si su jefa y las demás pensaban que ella y Maggie eran solamente eso, amigas. No tenía ningún interés en que su verdadera relación se supiera. No porque temiera que el grupo de chicas que trabajaba a su lado pudiera juzgarla por ello o no lo aprobase. Eso le daba igual. Cada cual tenía derecho a vivir su vida como mejor le pareciera. Sin embargo ahora, con su primo a bordo y asediándola, sería muchísimo mejor que la relación que la unía con la enfermera permaneciera en secreto. Lo que Mei Ling no podría soportar es que eso se supiera en el seno de su familia. 

-Sí, ya se lo diré cuando la vea.- Convino con su jefa añadiendo para dar más credibilidad a su réplica.- Se llevará una decepción.

 

Eso hizo reír un poco a las demás. Fue Penélope la que propuso con tono distendido.

-Uno de estos días podríamos organizar una cena de grupo. Como hacíamos las Fairy Five a bordo del SSP-1.  
-¿Cena de grupo?- Terció Keiko que se acercaba a por unas muestras.-   
-Me acuerdo de esos momentos, lo pasamos muy bien.- Comentó Penélope aunque guardándose para ella la memoria de algún que otro incidente que sucedió entonces. Aunque sí que comentó.- Allí fue cuando empecé a salir con Rick. ¡Y eso que al principio no le aguantaba!...  
-¿Erais una especie de familia, verdad?- Dijo Keiko.-  
-Así era.- Admitió su jefa.- Y eso fue bueno para todos. Apoyarnos los unos a los otros y sentir que no estábamos solos. Me gustaría poder repetir eso aquí.   
-Eso sería algo muy bonito. ¿Verdad Mei Ling?—Inquirió la pelirroja.-

 

La aludida asintió. En eso estaba de acuerdo. Cuanto más arropada estuviera por sus compañeras tanto mejor sería. 

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de terminar por hoy.- Afirmó Caroline llegando de otra sala en tanto señalaba con tono triunfal.- Ya resolví lo de ese maldito programa que traía loca a Melissa.  
-Te has perdido una buena conversación.- Le comentó Keiko.-  
-¿Ah sí?- Se interesó la tejana.-

 

Enseguida entre la muchacha y Penélope le contaron lo que habían hablado. La mujer de color se rio afirmando divertida.

-¡Yo ya tengo a mi maridito! El bueno de Ernest es técnico en la nave. Pero me lo traeré conmigo si de veras montáis una buena cena. Costillas y barbacoa al estilo tejano.  
-No sabía que estuvieras casada, - Se sorprendió Mei Ling.-  
-Nunca me lo habíais preguntado.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Y también me encanta cocinar. Al menos especialidades de Texas. Grandes filetes, costillas…Seguro que podríamos preparar un festín entre todas. Haríamos una reunión de grandes chefs. Ja, ja  
-¡No sé yo si llegaremos a tanto! - Sonrió Penélope afirmando.- Reconozco que cocinar no es lo mío. Pero antes, con Satory y Sandy e incluso la propia Amatista, no me hizo falta.  
-Pues a mí eso se me da fatal.- Admitió a su vez Keiko, exclamando divertida.- ¡No sé freír un huevo!  
-Por ahora no te inquietes por eso. Es más, cuando terminemos el turno nos vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería de Ginger.- Propuso una desenfadada doctora Winters.- 

 

Esa idea fue acogida con entusiasmo por la muchacha. Y tras conversar un poco más fueron acabando las tareas que tenían por ese día. Al fin se despidieron.

-Pues yo me voy a casa. Ernest estará al llegar.- Comentó Caroline dando las buenas tardes al resto y alejándose.-  
-¿Y tú, Keiko?- Quiso saber la doctora.- ¿Te vienes?   
-Claro, me encantará acercarme donde Ginger. Ya que lo has mencionado antes me han entrado ganas de saborear su tarta Sandy.- Sonrió no sin algo de azoramiento.- A ver si puedo localizar a Melissa. ¿Entonces luego quedamos allí?  
\- Pensándolo mejor. Primero voy a tratar de ver a ese novio mío tan alocado.- Les comentó Penélope.- Si lo consigo puede que nos acerquemos. Pero no te lo garantizo.

 

Su contertulia asintió para volverse hacia su otra compañera.

-¿Y tú Mei Ling? ¿Te vienes?  
-No, lo siento. Mejor me iré a casa, estoy un poco cansada.- Les comentó sin mucho entusiasmo.-

 

Aunque en realidad esperaba poder verse a solas con Maggie. La necesitaba en todos los aspectos. De este modo se separaron, cada una dedicada a sus propósitos. Mei Ling pasó realmente por su casa. En cuanto le fue posible llamó a su pareja y quedaron. La enfermera estaba terminando su propio turno. Una vez más su compañero llegaba con retraso.

-¡Siempre me hace lo mismo! – Estalló visiblemente molesta.- Ya estoy harta de decírselo.

 

Giaal estaba terminando de recoger el instrumental. Al oír a su compañera se aproximó con tono afable.

-Puedes irte si quieres. Yo me ocuparé de cualquier contingencia.  
-No creo que deba. El doctor Lester nos ha ordenado no abandonar el puesto hasta ser relevados.- Objetó Maggie.-  
-Hablaré con él.- Repuso Giaal.- Aunque no creo que se dé el caso. Si preguntase por ti le diré que he sido yo quién te ha dicho que te vayas. No te apures. La tarde está tranquila.  
-Muchas gracias doctor.- Sonrió Maggie con visible reconocimiento.- Entonces, con su permiso.

 

Él asintió y la joven recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Justo entonces recibió el mensaje de Mei Ling. Enseguida respondió y quedaron en verse en un parque de la nave. Cerca de la casa de la científica. Tras un par de deslizadores Maggie llegó al punto de la cita. Su pareja aguardaba sentada en un banco.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- La saludó en voz alta en tanto se aproximaba.-

 

La científica se levantó y cuando llegó hasta ella Maggie quiso besarla en los labios. No obstante para sorpresa de la enfermera su novia le negó la boca ofreciendo la mejilla en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que me huele el aliento?- Se rio Maggie con expresión desconcertada.-  
-No, no es eso.- Musitó una cohibida Mei Ling que la invitó con un tímido ademán.- Anda, sentémonos.

 

Mirándola con extrañeza Maggie obedeció. Las dos tomaron asiento en ese banco desde el que podía contemplarse una hermosa fuente que lanzaba agua a varios metros de altura, comunicada también con un canal que suministraba agua a un lago artificial del tamaño de un par de piscinas olímpicas. A lo lejos algunas parejas paseaban, unas tomadas de la mano, otras chalaban distendidamente. Algunos niños jugaban corriendo entre los árboles más próximos. Tras guardar silencio durante unos segundos contemplando aquello fue la oriental quién tomó la palabra.

-Me gusta mucho venir aquí, es un sitio tranquilo, donde puedo pensar.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió Margaret, con tono serio esta vez.- Te noto muy extraña.

 

Tras dejar pasar algunos segundos más que parecieron eternos, la interpelada miró a los ojos de su pareja con expresión inquieta para preguntar.

-¿Me quieres, Maggie?

 

Ahora fue ésta quién la miró con ojos muy abiertos tardando unos instantes en recobrarse de aquella cuestión lanzada a bocajarro para contestar.

-¡Vaya una pregunta! ¡Claro que te quiero! Estamos juntas, ¿no? Y estamos bien.  
-No me refiero solamente a cuando estamos juntas en la cama.- Matizó su pareja.- Quiero decir, si me quieres como para mantener un compromiso.  
-No comprendo a qué viene esto.- Replicó Maggie a la defensiva, recriminando a su vez.- Estás muy rara y de pronto me sales con esto.  
-No es cuestión de que esté rara, es que me fijo en ti a veces.- Contestó Mei Ling con algo de irritación a su vez.-   
-¿Qué te fijas en mí? ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?- La interrogó una molesta Maggie.-  
-El otro día vi como atendías a ese oficial.- Le desveló su interlocutora.-  
-¡No seas ridícula! - La cortó su pareja entre incrédula y enfadada.- Sabes de sobra que no me gustan los hombres. Al margen de mi baile de graduación en el instituto nunca he llegado siquiera a salir con uno. Y esa vez fue por guardar las apariencias.  
-No me has dejado acabar.- Le reprochó Mei Ling.- No me refería a él. Iba a decirte que mientras le curabas apareció mi compañera Keiko, y charlaste con ella…  
-¡Por el amor de Dios!- Exclamó una atónita Maggie.- ¡Claro que hablé con ella! Vino a preguntarme dónde tenía que ir a donar sangre. ¿Qué se supone que habría tenido que hacer, ignorarla?  
-Sabes de sobra lo que quiero decir.- Repuso su novia con tono enojado.- Me fijé en como la mirabas. De no ser porque estaba ese oficial en medio…  
-¡Esto es increíble!- Espetó su contertulia que se levantó bruscamente con los brazos en jarras.- No puedo creerlo, sencillamente es absurdo. ¡Y yo que venía deseando verte! ¡Y estaba preocupada por ti!  
-¿Por mí?- Se levantó Mei Ling a su vez, alegando.- No trates de cambiar de tema. Conozco esa expresión tuya. Cuando miras a alguien así.  
-¡Ah! De modo que no llevamos juntas ni tres semanas y se supone que ya me conoces. – Replicó una enfadada Maggie.- Pues deja que te diga una cosa. Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí.  
-Creía que algo sí que sabía.- Se enfureció la científica a su vez.- Ya me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Quizás todo esto haya sido un error.

 

Maggie la miraba ahora con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación. ¿Pero qué demonios se suponía que había hecho? No, estaba muy claro que su pareja estaba tratando de focalizar sobre ella su propio sentimiento de culpa, y llevada por el enfado así se lo censuró.

-Tampoco yo sé mucho de ti. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué pasa con ese primo tuyo, eh? Desde que apareció no has sido la misma. Parece que te diera vergüenza que nos viesen juntas. El otro día ibas a contarme que estaba pasando… ¿Por qué me sales ahora con estas tonterías?...

 

Mei Ling apretó los labios con enfado y apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas espetó.

-¡Si te parece que lo nuestro es una tontería entonces será mejor dejarlo!

 

Y sin dar tiempo a su perpleja pareja ni a reaccionar salió corriendo de allí entre sollozos. Maggie pudo al fin girarse hacia la dirección en la que su novia corría.

-¡Espera, Mei Ling!-. Le gritó.-

 

Sin embargo la chica no se detuvo. Maggie dudó en ir tras ella, pero también estaba molesta por esas recriminaciones infundadas y no se movió. 

-Bueno.- Suspiró pensando.- La verdad es que sí que me gustó esa chica. Pero de ahí a pensar que haya hecho algo.

 

Éste debía de ser su sino. ¡Otra novia que la plantaba y salía corriendo! Pero en esta ocasión era distinto. Ella podría haber pensado en otra chica pero no había hecho nada con ella. Algo le estaba sucediendo y Maggie estaba totalmente convencida de que era algo relacionado con ese tal teniente Tang que fue a importunarlas. Decidió que sería mejor calmarse. Ya trataría de razonar con su pareja más tarde. 

-Supongo que sí voy un rato a la cafetería podré serenarme un poco.- Se dijo.- Más tarde, con la cabeza fría, hablaremos.

 

Se dirigió hacia allí en busca de alguno de los deliciosos tés de Ginger. Otra chica que, pese a no ser espectacular, era mona. Se sonrió de camino. ¡Siempre estaba pensando en lo mismo! Quizás a su manera algo exagerada Mei Ling tenía razón.

-Tengo que esforzarme por cambiar eso. – Se dijo mientras caminaba despacio por el parque.-

 

Así las cosas Maggie estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas se percató de la presencia de ese chico. Al menos hasta que oyó un tímido.

-Hola…

 

Miró en la dirección de ese saludo para descubrir a aquel muchacho que casi siempre venía para que le curase de algún golpe o caída. Vestía una gorra ladeada hacia atrás y una camiseta roja con pantalón corto azul oscuro y zapatillas deportivas. Era más o menos de la estatura de ella. Quizás un poco menor ya que Maggie calzaba unos zapatos con algo de tacón.

-Vaya, hola.- Pudo responder la enfermera esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias.- Eres Martin, ¿verdad?  
-Si... -Sonrió más ampliamente él.-

 

Parecía que el mero hecho de que Maggie recordase su nombre había llenado de una gran felicidad a ese chaval.

-Me alegro de verla. ¿Está dando un paseo?  
-Sí. Eso hacía. - Comentó ella sin saber bien que podría responder.-  
-Vivo por aquí cerca.- Le contó el joven que llevaba su skateboard bajo el brazo.- ¿Y usted?  
-Todos vivimos cerca de aquí.- Le hizo ver ella con tono condescendiente.- Estamos en una nave espacial.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino el muchacho que estaba visiblemente azorado.-

 

Maggie suspiró. ¡Oh Dios, que no fuera cierto! Ese mocoso estaba coladito por ella. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Desde luego eso no era lo suyo. No quería librarse de él de modo abrupto pero tampoco deseaba tenerle pegado hasta llegar a la cafetería. ¡Ojalá se hubiese tratado del típico tipo adulto que se las daba de macho, con alguna de esas proposiciones de diversión horizontal que solían dedicarla! Le hubiese mandado al infierno tras burlarse de él y listos. Sin embargo ese crio debía sentir algo. Y ella no era tan cruel como para hacerle daño. Estaba tratando de decidir qué le diría para despedirse sin sonar demasiado descortés cuando otra voz, esta vez de hombre adulto, vino paradójicamente en su ayuda.  
-Buenas tardes…

Tanto ella como Martin observaron al tipo que se acercaba, alto, fornido y de uniforme. La enfermera reconoció a aquel oficial al que estuvo curando tras el accidente. Casi sin darse cuenta respondió de modo automático esbozando una amable sonrisa.  
-Hola, buenas tardes, mayor.

 

La cara del adolescente era un poema. Maggie casi tuvo pena de él y al mismo tiempo tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír. El chico debió de interpretar aquello de un modo totalmente equivocado. El caso es que, dejando su skate en el suelo, se subió a él y con tono tembloroso y apurado le dijo a la atónita joven.

-Me alegro de haberla visto. Hasta luego…

 

Y sin dejarla tiempo ni de responder el chico se perdió por el paseo acelerando sobre aquella tabla con ruedas. Maggie no pudo evitar sonreír al verle marchar.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada.- Comentó Kiros.-  
-¡En absoluto! - Declaró ella sin dejar de sonreír.-  
-¿Su hermano quizás?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Un muchacho al que atiendo en la consulta. Solo eso.- Le contó la aludida quien enseguida varió de tema.- ¿Ya está usted mejor?  
-Perfectamente, muchas gracias.- Aseveró el oficial.- No le di las gracias por su ayuda.  
-No las merecen, hice mi trabajo.- Repuso ella sin darle importancia para preguntar por mor de la conversación.- ¿Cómo usted por aquí?  
-Iba a una cafetería que hay en este sector, pero no conozco el lugar.- Le dijo él.- ¿Podría indicarme?  
-Sí, si es la que pienso que es, precisamente yo iba hacia allí. Si quiere puede acompañarme.  
-Gracias. Lo haré encantado. - Convino él con un leve asentimiento.-

 

Ambos continuaron en dirección hacia el local de Ginger. Mientras y a una cierta distancia, Martin había detenido su skate y no podía evitar ver con fastidio y tristeza como esa hermosa mujer se alejaba acompañada de ese tipo tan inoportuno.

-Debe ser su novio.- Suspiró con resignación.- Le estaría esperando. Es normal, siendo tan guapa…

 

Y dio media vuelta para volver a casa. Lo mismo que había hecho Mei Ling hacía un rato. La joven llegó con el corazón palpitándole deprisa y sin poder evitar llorar. Aunque tras cerrar de un portazo trató de calmarse. Posiblemente había sido muy injusta con Maggie. Su novia tenía bastante razón en lo que le dijo y ella más que estar celosa había tratado de desviar la cuestión. Pero es que tenía miedo de la reacción de su pareja si se lo contaba.

-Esto no soluciona nada. Tarde o temprano tendré que decírselo.-Pensaba con abatimiento.- Y no quiero terminar con ella. ¡La quiero y la necesito!…

 

Decidió que era inútil esquivar la cuestión. Tras suspirar, lavarse la cara y maquillarse un poco salió una vez más a la calle. Tenía una importante conversación que entablar con su pareja.


	6. Un local muy concurrido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una tarde tranquila en la cafetería que terminará de modo insospechado

Rick estaba deseoso de acabar su turno. Una vez pudo hacerlo se dispuso a salir. Aunque cuando ya se marchaba vio de lejos a un viejo conocido.

-¡Tim! – Le saludó con una exclamación de alegría.-

 

Aquel hombre, del mismo rango que Rick, de pelo castaño y ojos a tono, le dirigió la mirada al oírle. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Iba acompañado de otro tipo rubio algo más bajo que él, pelo corto y ojos azules que era un primer teniente.

-Tracer.- Respondió por todo saludo.-  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Le preguntó su interlocutor tras acercarse a él y ofrecerle la mano.-

 

El aludido se la estrechó aunque para su sorpresa y la del otro oficial Rick le dio un sentido abrazo.

-¡Leche!, no tenía ni idea de que te hubieras alistado también en este viaje.  
-Sí, lo hice.- Afirmó el interpelado que señaló con la vista a su acompañante para presentarles.- El teniente Marcus Lagger. Mi antiguo compañero, el ahora mayor Rick Jensen.  
-Encantado, teniente.- Afirmó Tracer en tanto ese tipo le saludaba militarmente en posición de firme.- Descanse.  
-Un placer, señor.- Declaró ese hombre con tono grave.-

 

En ese momento la teniente Gray llegaba por el corredor que comunicaba la sala de oficiales con el pasillo de salida. Allí se topó con los tres. Saludó de inmediato.

-Ésta es la teniente Gray. Mi segunda en la escuadrilla.- La presentó Tracer.- Mi antiguo compañero y amigo, el ahora mayor Timothy Mullins, y el teniente Lagger.

 

Al igual que su colega antes, Jane saludó militarmente a Tim.

-Es un placer señor, teniente Lagger.- Replicó ella.-

 

Ambos oficiales asintieron cortésmente. Tracer por su parte les comentó con desenfadada naturalidad.

-He quedado con mi novia. Seguro que estará en la cafetería próxima. ¿Por qué no os venís?  
Se comen unas tartas riquísimas.  
-No, muchas gracias. Ya teníamos ocupada la tarde.- Afirmó Mullins.-  
-En otra ocasión, señor.- Añadió Lagger con tono de circunstancias.-

 

Los dos se despidieron de modo amable y prosiguieron su camino. Jane les observó con gesto desconcertado, hasta que oyó a su superior reírse al tiempo que afirmaba.

-¡No había oído a Mullins hablar tanto en la vida! Será que está contento. Bueno, ¿usted qué, teniente, se anima?  
-¿Señor?- Inquirió ella sin comprender.-  
-¿Le gustan las tartas, sí o no?- Inquirió desenfadadamente él.-  
-Sí que me gustan. – Admitió la chica con una leve sonrisa para remachar recobrando el respeto al rango.- Señor.  
-Entonces sígame.- Le indicó más ordenárselo él.-

 

Pese a ese tono tan jovial, Jane enseguida le preguntó a su superior.

-Con el debido respeto, señor. No creo que sea algo acertado.  
-¿Por qué no?- Se extrañó él.-  
-Porque usted ha dicho que había quedado con su novia, si puedo recordárselo.- Comentó ella con cierta prevención.-  
\- Es verdad. Pero seguro que Pennie irá con sus compañeras de trabajo. No veo por qué no puedo ir yo con una de las mías. No se inquiete por eso, teniente.

 

Ante semejante argumento Gray no supo qué replicar. Asintió dispuesta a acompañar a su superior. Ambos salieron de la base, terminados sus turnos. La que no podía decir lo mismo era Susan. La oficial estaba tratando de hablar con su jefe de escuadrilla. Pasada la alerta y con más calma deseaba aclarar la situación. Tenía muy presentes las instrucciones del comandante Enset. De modo que solicitó una entrevista con su superior el mayor Shulth. Al fin éste se la concedió. Y allí estaba, lista para entrar, aunque ciñéndose al protocolo antes tocó a la puerta del despacho de éste.

-Adelante.- Escuchó.-

 

Pasó y saludó en posición de firme. Durante unos segundos Shulth no dijo nada. Al fin le indicó.

-Descanse teniente. Dígame, ¿De qué quería hablarme?...  
-Verá señor, se trata de las oficiales Walsh y Aguirre, mis subordinadas directas.  
-¿Qué pasa con ellas?- Inquirió éste a desgana.- ¿Se han metido en algún lío?  
-No señor, sencillamente no comprendo por qué están apartadas del servicio.- Precisó Susan.-  
-No lo están, teniente.- Rebatió su interlocutor repitiendo la expresión de su subordinada con cierto atisbo de sorna.- Sencillamente no las he considerado convenientemente preparadas hasta ahora para tomar parte en misiones activas.

 

Susan pensaba en lo sucedido el día anterior, durante el ataque. Y también en los informes que le dieron esas dos muchachas. Al parecer, desde que llegaran, no habían podido apenas subir a un caza. Solo realizaron ejercicios en simuladores. Así se lo comentó a su superior. Éste sin inmutar su expresión de hastío replicó con tono seco.

-Esas chicas acaban de salir de la academia. Todavía tienen muchas horas de prácticas por delante antes de abordar un caza varitech en misiones reales.   
-Señor, en la SSP-1 muchos de nosotros estábamos recién salidos de la academia y pudimos volar desde el primer momento.- Respondió la teniente Hunter.-  
-Esos aparatos no eran como los de ahora.- Arguyó Shulth.- Los varitech son mucho más difíciles de manejar.  
-Lo sé, señor.- Admitió ella comentando a su vez.- Tuve que dar un curso de preparación antes de embarcar.-

 

El mayor guardó silencio durante unos instantes, daba la impresión de que estaba pensando en cómo interpretar eso. Al fin tras una leve sonrisa, le dijo a su atónita subordinada.

-Tanto mejor. La destinaré a usted como instructora de esas dos oficiales. Se ocupará de adiestrarlas con el simulador. Harán un buen equipo.  
-Mayor, estoy capacitada para llevar a cabo misiones reales, En mi hoja de servicios consta que tomé parte…  
-Esas son mis órdenes, teniente.- La cortó Shulth sin demasiada delicadeza.-   
\- Si señor, - Tuvo que acatar ella.-  
-Puede retirarse.- Autorizó su jefe.-

 

Susan saludó y se giró para salir del despacho. Shulth no se privó de dedicarle una buena mirada al trasero de esa atractiva oficial. Entonces, antes de que la joven saliera preguntó a bocajarro.

-Teniente. ¿Tiene usted novio?  
-¿Señor?- Se volvió ella atónita ante aquella pregunta.-

 

El mayor se rio diríase que divertido por la expresión en la cara de esa chica. Entonces quiso aclarar.

-Si lo tiene, tómese un día libre y vaya a verle. Si no lo tiene le advierto. No confraternice con nadie de la escuadrilla hasta ese punto.

 

La joven estaba con la boca abierta. No sabía que replicar. Sobre todo al darse cuenta de esa mirada entre inquisitiva y hasta podría jurar que obscena, que su superior le estaba dedicando. Finalmente se atrevió a contestar.

-Señor, le aseguro que no he hecho nada que vaya contra las ordenanzas. Ni he confraternizado con ningún compañero de la base. Además, con el debido respeto, me acaban de trasladar. Aunque habiendo querido hacerlo no hubiera tenido tiempo material. Menos aún después de lo del otro día.

 

Shulth asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Al fin afirmó con tono condescendiente.

-No se imagina lo rápidas que son algunas. Comprenda que tenía que advertírselo. Muy bien teniente. No esperaba menos. Váyase a descansar.

 

Y tras volver a saludar una envarada Susan salió de ese despacho. Al hacerlo se sintió aliviada. Ahora sí que creía sin lugar a dudas a sus subordinadas. Aquellos comentarios no solo eran insolentes en gran medida sino que además eran claramente machistas. Pero claro, pese a lo desvergonzado de las palabras del mayor, vistas de modo objetivo no podían considerarse ningún tipo de proposición. Ni dar luz amarilla ni mucho menos roja. Aquel era el lenguaje para amonestaciones de índole sexual en el ejército. Si algún militar se propasaba con un compañero o compañera, independientemente de su rango. Mejor dejar eso por ahora. Quería quitarse esa mala impresión y llamó a Giaal.

-Espero que pueda quedar conmigo.- Suspiró.- Él también debe de ser muy ocupado.

 

Y a todo eso el joven médico estaba en la consulta a solas. Maggie se había marchado haría ya unos veinte minutos. Recibió entonces la llamada de Susan.

-Si. Hola. -Respondió.- Claro. En cuanto llegue el doctor Lester me iré. Ahora él se ocupa del siguiente turno, sí. Tras lo sucedido… sí, ese accidente. Aunque no creo yo que lo fuera. ¿Qué no puedes hablar de eso? Está bien, no te preocupes. Vale. Iremos a la cafetería de Ginger. Siempre me insiste en que vaya…bueno, es algo embarazoso. Nunca quiere cobrarme nada. Vale… Oye, te noto algo extraña. ¿Va todo bien?... de acuerdo… pues allí nos veremos, adiós.

 

Colgó, aunque por el tono de su novia Giaal percibía algo raro. Los humanos eran bastante trasparentes para él en general cuando se refería a mostrar sus estados de ánimo. Supuso que sería a raíz de lo ocurrido. Tal y como le dijo a ella dudaba mucho que esa explosión hubiera sido un simple fallo en una tobera. ¡En fin! Dejó esas consideraciones aparte cuando su colega y jefe el doctor Lester hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Alguna novedad?- le preguntó el recién llegado.-  
-Todo en orden. Apenas unas visitas de pacientes por causas leves, dolores de cabeza, alguna luxación y resfriados.- Le informó.-

 

Lester asintió, y dando un vistazo a la consulta preguntó.

-¿Y la enfermera Kendall?  
-Ya se fue.- Respondió Giaal sin darle importancia.-  
-No debería abandonar su puesto antes del fin de su turno.- Reprobó su interlocutor.-  
-Y no lo hizo.- Afirmó el muchacho.- Su relevo es el que se está retrasando.  
-Aun así, no se puede dejar una zona asistencial sin ser debidamente relevado.- Sentenció Lester.-  
-Ha sido culpa mía.- Admitió Giaal.- Fui yo quién le dije que se marchara.   
-No vuelva a hacer algo así. En cuanto al otro enfermero, ya me ocuparé de hablar con él.- Replicó su interlocutor.-

 

Y pasaron unos cinco minutos más cuando ese irresponsable hizo acto de presencia. El jefe de la sección médica le inquirió.

-¿Por qué llega con tanto retraso Derrick?  
-Lo siento doctor Lester. Tuve una urgencia.- Pudo explicarse el lívido individuo.- Un amigo mío se notaba raro y antes de venir le atendí. Ya está mejor.  
-Que no vuelva a repetirse o será sancionado.- Espetó su jefe.- Podría haberse molestado al menos en advertir al doctor Ginga.  
-Tiene razón. Lo lamento. No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar.- Pudo balbucir aquel chico.-

 

Giaal se mantuvo al margen pero movió la cabeza. Era fácil ver que ese tipo mentía con descaro. Tentado estuvo de informar a Lester que no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que lo hacía. ¡Y eso que él mismo llevaba tan solo dos días en el puesto! De hecho Margaret estaba harta de él. Sin embargo sería mejor dejarlo por esa ocasión. Se despidió de sus colegas y se marchó. Tenía asuntos de índole personal de los que ocuparse.

-Bueno, vamos a ver qué le pasa a Susan.- Se dijo.-

 

Por su parte, tanto Penélope, como Keiko habían llegado ya a la cafetería. Por suerte la cantidad de gente comenzaba a descender. La hora punta estaba entre las seis y las ocho. Ya eran las ocho y media y, aunque algo tarde, no querían privarse de una merienda de las que Ginger ofrecía.

-¡Al menos nos ahorraremos cenar!- Exclamó la hija del doctor Tomoe a la vista de tan goloso escaparate.-

 

Penélope se sonrió divertida. ¡Así era! No podía evitar acordarse de Amatista cuando iban a la cafetería de la SSP-1. ¡Esa chica se atiborraba literalmente de pasteles!

-Y no engordaba nada. ¡Menuda suerte!- Pensaba con una mezcla de envidia y nostalgia.-

 

Allí estaba su antigua subordinada y compañera en una de las fotos que Ginger exhibía orgullosamente en su local. Aunque también aparecían Sandy, ella misma y hasta Satory. Luego Leval, Mazoui, y algunos amigos más figuraban posando todos juntos o con ellas. ¡Cómo les echaba de menos! También su alocado novio estaba allí retratado…

-¡Vamos Penélope! ¿Nos sentamos?- Le sugirió Keiko.-

 

La doctora Winters asintió y ambas se acomodaron en una mesa pequeña y circular. Clarisa llegó a los pocos instantes y les tomó nota. Tras pedir, las dos chicas departieron con más tranquilidad entre el bullicio de la todavía llena cafetería.

-Esto está realmente concurrido.- Declaró Keiko teniendo incluso que hablar con un tono de voz algo elevado.-  
-Ya te he dicho que Gin es una maravillosa repostera. – Contestó Penélope.- Siempre que podíamos nos escapábamos aquí todos.- Le contó señalando con la mirada aquella colección de fotos en tres dimensiones que parecían querer escapar de aquellos holo marcos con deseos de unirse a ellas.- Pasamos muy buenos ratos juntos. A pesar de todas las dificultades…  
-Fuisteis una familia.- Afirmó Keiko con aprobación.- Espero que aquí podamos lograrlo también. Porque echo mucho en falta a mis padres. A Mimet y a Daniel, y a Mimí…- Suspiró dejando casi el eco de ese último nombre resonar.-  
-Ya verás cómo llegaremos a serlo.- La animó su interlocutora.-

 

Fue cuando vio llegar a Tracer, acompañado de esa mujer. Una escultural joven de ojos azules y largo cabello azabache. Desde luego el rostro de la doctora expresó lo que debía de estar rondándole la mente porque hasta Keiko la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?  
-No lo sé todavía.- Masculló la interpelada quien con un mayor control de sí misma le pidió a su compañera.- ¿Me disculpas un momento, por favor?

 

Ésta asintió. Penélope se levantó yendo al encuentro de su novio. Tracer al verla sonrió.

-¡Pennie! ¿Has pillado sitio?  
-Hola Rick.- Saludó ella sin demasiada jovialidad, para agregar de seguido con tono poco amable.- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu acompañante?  
-Si claro.- Replicó el chico como si tal cosa.- La teniente Jane Gray, es mi segunda al mando. Teniente, ella es la doctora Winters, Penélope de nombre. Y como ve, yo llego cual Ulises a las costas de esta Ítaca tan especial, tras haberla hecho aguardar más de la cuenta.- Concluyó con su desenfado habitual.-

 

Aunque ninguna de las mujeres se rio. De todas formas fue Jane la que sonriendo algo forzadamente quiso suavizar la tensión del ambiente.

-Encantada de conocerla doctora. Es usted una celebridad en el terreno de la ciencia. He leído algo sobre sus trabajos de terraformación.  
-Vaya, me halaga usted. No creía que los oficiales del UNISON tuvieran tiempo para la lectura de escritos tan arduos.  
-Vamos, Pennie.- Terció Tracer tratando de mantener su talante cordial, pese a empezar a percatarse de lo que sucedía.- Le dije a la teniente que se pasara por aquí. Mire.- Le indicó a su acompañante.- Éste es nuestro pequeño segundo hogar. ¡Si hasta tiene fotos nuestras!

 

Jane miró en derredor siguiendo un dedo de su superior. En efecto esa colección de fotografías les mostraba allí. Al mayor Jensen, a la doctora Winters… ¡Esa chica rubia, le era muy familiar! Y… ¡No pudo creer en cuanto lo vio!

-Leval.- Musitó entre atónita y apenada.-  
-¿Se encuentra usted bien, teniente?- Inquirió Penélope quien junto a Tracer se había dado cuenta del cambio en la expresión de esa muchacha.- La veo algo pálida.  
-Sí, gracias.- Afirmó ella tratando de forzar una sonrisa.- Lo siento señor. He recordado que tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Si me disculpan, ya les he entretenido mucho. Ha sido un placer doctora. Confío en volver a verla.  
-Claro, lo mismo digo.- Replicó Penélope que comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable de sus malos modos.-  
-Hasta mañana, teniente.- La despidió Tracer.-

 

La joven saludó cuadrándose ante su superior y tras dar las buenas tardes a Penélope se alejó de allí. Rick no desaprovechó la ocasión para reñir afablemente a su novia.

-¿Qué te habías pensado? ¿Qué había ligado con ella?  
-Nada de eso.- Se defendió su interlocutora.- Es solo que me ha sorprendido…  
-Sí, ¡es que es un auténtico bombón! - Rio Tracer.-

 

Aunque ante la mirada furibunda de su pareja hizo un espacio con las manos para apresurarse a añadir.

-Le dije mil veces que venía a ver a mi novia. Y te aseguro que es a ti a quien quería ver. ¡No seas tonta!

 

Penélope suspiró. Rick tenía razón. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente y ese no era desde luego su estilo. Seguramente era la culpable de haber violentado a esa pobre oficial que no tenía ninguna culpa de nada.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón. - Admitió.- He sido muy grosera con esa pobre chica. Sin ninguna causa. He hecho que se sintiera fuera de lugar.  
-¿Puedes repetirlo para que lo grabe?- Mi Pennie pidiéndome perdón.- Se rio él.-  
-¡Cállate y vamos a merendar!- Le cortó ella con expresión exasperada.-

 

Y es que ese bobo tenía la virtud de sacarla de quicio a veces. Aunque Rick también sabía hacerse perdonar. La rodeó con un brazo por los hombros para acercarla hacia él y susurrarle con cariño.

-Tú eres mi doctorcita favorita. ¡Es este amor el que estaba buscando!...- Canturreó divertido.-  
-Vale ya, me vas a poner en vergüenza.- Pudo susurrar a su vez la azorada joven.-

 

Y ante la sonrisa de Keiko que había presenciado aquello desde poca distancia la pareja se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado. Por suerte la gente iba dejando más sitio libre en la cafetería…

-Para que veas que te lo digo de verdad.- Comentó el impredecible chico.-  
-¿Qué estás tramando?- Se alarmó Penélope.-

 

Tracer solo le dedicó una sonrisita de las suyas y se levantó a la búsqueda de Ginger. Tomó a la chica con delicadeza de un brazo y le susurró algo al oído. A juzgar por como ésta se rio Penélope se temió cualquier trastada. La dueña del local asintió. Y el oficial se dirigió sin dudar a la zona del karaoke. Tomó el micrófono y para pasmo y vergüenza de la doctora Winters, que no sabía dónde meterse, anunció.

-Pennie cariño, te dedico esta canción…

 

No es que Rick cantase de maravilla precisamente, aunque no lo hacía del todo mal. Y por suerte el karaoke ayudaba. Aunque Penélope hubiera preferido estar revisando muestras de bacterias durante tres horas seguidas. Ahora, totalmente colorada, no acertaba a mirar al frente. Ni tan siquiera Keiko que se reía solo con presenciar aquello, estaba exenta de ruborizarse. Sin embargo escuchando la canción, ninguna pudo evitar mirar con simpatía a ese muchacho. Sobre todo la doctora, que se sentía tan azorada como halagada. Más cuando Rick puso la canción original y se acercó para proponerle.

-¿Me concede este baile?

 

La chica no supo que decir, solo pudo aceptar y dejarse llevar abrazada a su pareja en tanto se escuchaba la canción.

 

Debí haberlo sabido mejor  
Que dejarte sola  
En tiempos como esos  
No pude hacerlos míos  
Días desperdiciados y noches insomnes

Y no puedo esperar para verte otra vez

Encuentro que gasto mi tiempo  
Esperando tu llamada  
Como puedo decirte, cariño  
Mi espalda está contra la pared

Te necesito a mi lado  
Para que me digas está bien  
Porque no creo que pueda soportarlo más

 

Este amor que estoy sintiendo  
Es este amor que había estado buscando

Es este amor o estoy soñando  
Esto debe ser amor  
Porque es realmente lo que me sostiene  
Lo que me sostiene

No puedo parar este sentimiento  
He estado de este modo antes  
Pero, contigo he encontrado la llave  
Para abrir cualquier puerta

Puedo sentir mi amor por ti  
Creciendo más fuerte día a día  
Y no puedo esperar a verte de nuevo  
Para poder estrecharte en mis brazos

Es este amor que estoy sintiendo  
Es este amor que había estado buscando  
Es este amor o estoy soñando  
Esto debe ser amor…

Es este amor que estoy sintiendo  
Es este amor que había estado buscando  
Es este amor o estoy soñando  
Esto debe ser amor…

Es este amor que estoy sintiendo  
Es este amor que había estado buscando  
Es este amor o estoy soñando  
Esto debe ser amor…

(Whitesnake. Is This love. Crédito al autor)

 

Al terminar la música todos los presentes aplaudieron. Penélope tuvo que mover la cabeza fingiéndose abochornada aunque al final fue incapaz de evitar una sonrisa al tiempo que abrazaba a ese gamberro y le susurraba con pretendida reprobación.

-No sé cómo te dejo hacerme esto…  
-Porque me quieres aunque sea un poquito.- Afirmó él.-  
-Pues esta noche más te vale demostrar lo que dice la canción.- Le respondió ella sonando a cordial ultimátum.-

 

El chico asintió y al fin tomaron asiento. Estaban ya a la espera de sus pedidos cuando alguien más se les unió. Susan y Giaal habían llegado.

-Mayor Jensen, señor. Doctora Winters. - Les saludó Susan.-  
-Ya te lo decíamos en la Uno.- Sonrió éste.- Cuando estemos fuera de servicio Tracer y ya está.-  
-Sí, lo siento.- Sonrió la joven.-  
-Y a mí llámame Penélope. No soy superior tuya. Aunque te compadezco teniendo que aguantar a este memo.  
-¡Oye Pennie! No me desautorices.- Exclamó jocosamente él.-  
-Como si necesitaras que alguien lo hiciera por ti.- Se burló ella visiblemente divertida.-

 

El resto se sonrió. Al menos el ambiente era distendido, como en los viejos tiempos. Esa camaradería forjada en su periplo anterior volvía a estar presente.

-Me alegra veros a todos.- Intervino Giaal a su vez.- Es grato estar con los amigos tras un día de trabajo.

 

Así convinieron todos. Y es que el alien y su novia llegaron tras haberse encontrado en el parque. Caminaron despacio y el joven médico le comentó a la oficial.

-¿Estás bien? Te noté inquieta cuando hablamos.  
-Cosas del trabajo. Ya sabes.- Suspiró ella deseando apartar eso de su cabeza.-   
-Bueno, pues vamos al encuentro de nuestros amigos. O no les conozco o ya tendrán mesa.- Comentó más desenfadadamente él.-

 

La teniente Hunter asintió. De eso no dudaba. Y estaba más que deseosa de verles a todos. Así pues, tras los saludos tomaron asiento y después de charlar un poco alabaron el arte de Tracer.

-Es usted muy buen cantante.- Comentó la oficial dirigiéndose a su superior, pese a todo, con el debido respeto.-  
-Gracias Susan.- Dijo él que enseguida comentó.- Y el doctor Ginga toca muy bien la flauta. Sería genial si nos deleitase con algo.  
-No la traje conmigo, pero en otra ocasión no te diré que no.- Prometió el aludido.-

 

Nadie tuvo tiempo de añadir algo porque otra pareja se les unió. Eran Maggie y Kiros que habían llegado justo al final de esa canción. El saiyajin escuchó agradado. Era una bonita tonada. No tan aguerrida como las que más le gustaban pero estaba claro que despertaba en los humanos un profundo sentimiento. Además, ese que bailaba con aquella mujer era su compañero de piso. Así se lo comentó a una perpleja Maggie.

-Vamos a saludarles.- Le propuso.- 

 

Ella asintió de inmediato porque además de ese oficial y la mujer de pelo castaño que le acompañaba, el doctor Ginga y esa joven militar morena tan atractiva sentada a su lado, estaba esa muchacha pelirroja. El mayor Kiros la vio también y sonrió queriendo saber.

-¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes?

 

Todos les observaron con sorpresa. Sobre todo Keiko. Esa era aquella atractiva enfermera y venía acompañada de aquel oficial al que había estado curando. Quizás a raíz de eso entre ambos hubiera surgido una relación. Notó algo en su pecho, como si su corazón se hubiese acelerado. Una sensación difícil de explicar entre la excitación y el desencanto al verles juntos a los dos. 

-Vaya, me alegra volver a verles a ambos.- Saludó pese a todo.-  
-Y a mí también. - Se anticipó el mayor para sorpresa del resto, más cuando le propuso a la joven.- ¿Tendría unos minutos? Me gustaría charlar un poco.  
-Claro, pero. ¿No podría ser aquí?- Pudo decir la aludida con tono algo envarado.-  
-Como quiera.- Asintió el oficial.- Verá, precisamente la estaba buscando, celebro haberla hallado aquí.  
-¿Buscándome, a mí?- Repitió una atónita Keiko.-  
-Si.- Admitió su interlocutor quien ahora explicó a todos.- Tras escuchar su canción hablé con el alto mando. Les propuse que sería una gran idea si usted pudiera cantar más a menudo para toda la nave. Me contaron que otra joven en la SSP-1 hizo algo similar. Y que inspiró a todos haciendo que ese viaje fuera mucho más llevadero. Subió la moral y dio esperanzas a la dotación. Y me han dicho que eso es muy importante aquí…

 

El resto miraba alternativamente a Keiko y a Kiros con gestos que variaban entre la sorpresa y el interés. Curiosamente fue Maggie la que se unió al oficial secundando esa propuesta.

-Tiene razón. También pude escucharte, eres una magnífica cantante. Me recuerdas a una… a una amiga que tuve hace tiempo.- Se corrigió.- Creo que el mayor ha tenido una magnífica idea.  
-Es verdad.- Se unió Penélope.- Tienes una voz maravillosa. ¡Nada que ver con este zoquete de novio que tengo! - Rio tomándose así una pequeña revancha por la vergüenza que Tracer la había hecho pasar.-  
-En eso no puedo discutir.- Admitió el aludido.- Es más. Keiko, ¡anímate! Podrías cantarnos algo ahora…

 

La chica se sonrojó a ojos vistas. ¿Qué era aquello, una especie de encerrona? No le gustaba la idea de cantar sin tener ganas de hacerlo. Solía dejar salir sus sentimientos y emociones cuando le apetecía. Aquellas veladas de karaoke con sus padres, Mimet, Daniel y Mimí… siempre volvía a pensar en ella. Recordaba cuando le hacía esas confidencias. Una vez tras las clases de la facultad, cuando aún estaban estudiando. Volvían juntas hacia el laboratorio donde sus padres trabajaban…

-Dentro de poco terminaremos.- Comentaba su morena amiga.-  
\- Es cierto. - Y por un lado casi me da pena hacerlo.- Confesó Keiko.-  
-No digas tonterías. Cuando acabemos podremos trabajar con nuestros padres. Y sabes de sobra lo reconocidos que son en el mundo entero por la brillantez de sus contribuciones a la ciencia ¡Es una oportunidad que muchos querrían a cualquier precio!- Exclamó una ilusionada Mimí.-   
-Tienes razón. Aunque a veces me gustaría dedicarme a otras cosas.- Suspiró ella.-  
-¿Cómo cuáles?- Quiso saber su amiga.-  
-Me gusta mucho cantar. – Le aclaró Keiko.-  
-Sí, y lo haces muy bien. Tu hermana me ha dicho muchas veces que tienes un talento tal que eres capaz de hacerla llorar. ¡A ella y a Haruka y Michiru! Y eso no es nada fácil.- Sonrió Mimí añadiendo con tono de admiración.- Hasta Kenneth dice que eres un portento. Y eso que lo suyo no es la música.

 

Keiko suspiró. Ya tuvo que nombrar a ese chico. Era el novio de su amiga y desde hacía unos meses, casi su único tema de conversación. Mimí estaba realmente colada por él. Y parecía ser mutuo…

-Muchas gracias.- Pudo decir al fin saliendo de ese recuerdo que le era tan grato como a veces doloroso.- Pero no sé si yo podría estar a la altura de Amatista Lassart.- Afirmó dedicando una mirada a la foto de aquella famosa cantante ex miembro de las Justices, que posaba junto a Ginger.- Ella es una mujer única.  
-No te hagas de menos. He oído cantar a Amatista y te he oído a ti. Os colocaría en el mismo nivel sin dudarlo ni un momento.- La halagó Penélope.-  
-Eres tan buena como cualquiera de las Justices, y digo cualquiera.- Añadió Maggie, en tanto enumeraba.- Además de Amatista, Idina, Katherine o Kerria… que era mi favorita.- Suspiró acariciando ese último nombre con un nostálgico tono de voz queda.- Mujeres excepcionales, pero tú no tienes nada que envidiarlas, te lo digo yo.

 

La protagonista de tantos elogios no sabía que decir. Fue Kiros quién remachó aquello con una petición.

-Le rogaría que nos cantase alguna de sus canciones. Si no fuera mucha molestia. Si no lo desea lo entenderé.

 

Tras unos momentos de silencio y con las miradas de todos puestas en ella, la joven finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien.- Concedió.- Pero hoy no estoy muy preparada. Seguramente les decepcionaré.

 

Y a renglón seguido se fue hacia el karaoke y buscó una canción que cuadraba con el recuerdo de su amiga y esas confidencias que le hiciera. Ese mismo tema lo había cantado en casa y en efecto, su hermana Hotaru llegó a emocionarse solo con escucharla. Así pues en cuanto sonó la música solo tuvo que dejarse llevar.

 

Cariño, mírame  
y dime qué ves  
Aún no has visto lo mejor de mí  
Dame tiempo, te haré olvidar el resto

Tengo más que tú  
y tú puedes desatarlo  
Puedo tomar la Luna en mi mano  
¿No sabes quién soy yo?  
Recuerda mi nombre

 

Fama  
Voy a vivir para siempre  
Voy a aprender cómo volar

Siento cómo llega todo junto  
La gente me verá y llorará  
Fama  
Voy a alcanzar el cielo  
Iluminar el cielo como una llama  
Fama

Voy a vivir para siempre  
cariño, recuerda mi nombre

Recuerda, recuerda, recuerda  
Recuerda, recuerda, recuerda  
Recuerda, recuerda, recuerda

Cariño, me agarras con fuerza  
porque puedes hacerlo bien  
Puedes dispararme directa a lo más alto  
Dame amor y toma todo lo que tengo

Cariño, volveré  
Demasiado no es suficiente  
Puedo mover tu corazón hasta que se rompa  
Oh, tengo lo que hace falta

Voy a vivir para siempre  
Voy a aprender cómo volar

Siento cómo llega todo junto  
La gente me verá y llorará  
Fama  
Voy a alcanzar el cielo  
Iluminar el cielo como una llama  
Voy a vivir para siempre  
Cariño, recuerda mi nombre

Recuerda, recuerda, recuerda…  
Recuerda, recuerda, recuerda

Fama  
Voy a llegar hasta el Cielo…  
Iluminar el cielo como una llama  
Voy a vivir para siempre  
Cariño, recuerda mi nombre

Recuerda, recuerda, recuerda

Cariño, recuerda mi nombre  
Fama  
Voy a vivir para siempre  
Voy a aprender cómo volar

 

Siento cómo llega todo junto  
La gente me verá y llorará  
Voy a alcanzar el cielo  
Iluminar el cielo como una llama…

 

(Fame. Irene Cara. Crédito al autor)

 

El local entero se había quedado anonadado escuchando a esa magnífica intérprete. La forma de modular la voz, la pasión y el encanto que ponía en su actuación. Por supuesto aplaudieron a rabiar dejando a la chica con un evidente azoramiento y musitando tímidos gracias a la amable audiencia. Por su parte Kiros reafirmó aquella impresión. Esa joven poseía una fuerza muy especial y lograba despertar una extraña sensación en él. Nadie de los demás había siquiera respirado en tanto la escuchaban. Maggie observaba a esa chica realmente asombrada. Si todo en ella era igual que cuando se subía a un escenario tendría que ser realmente maravillosa en otros menesteres. Sin embargo, al ver la calidez de esa sonrisa y su expresión de incredulidad en tanto agradecía los aplausos, supo que seguramente sería una muchachita demasiado inocente todavía en esas lides. Aquello hizo que su atracción hacia ella aumentase todavía más. Su propio corazón latía más rápido solo de pensarlo. Y podía jurar que eso no era simple lujuria. Y no solamente ella estaba impresionada, eso incluía a Mei Ling que justo en ese momento había llegado. Tuvo tiempo de ver la interpretación de Keiko y de observar también a Maggie y a su acompañante. No sabía que pensar. ¿A qué jugaba su pareja? Si no fuera porque sabía que no le gustaban los hombres hubiera jurado que estaba demasiado próxima a ese tipo… Por otro lado, las miradas que dedicaba a su compañera de trabajo eran de esa clase…Volvía a sentir esos celos, quizás ahora de un modo mucho más fundamentado. Quiso irse, pero entonces fue precisamente Keiko la que la vio.

-Mei Ling. Ven a sentarte con nosotros.- Le pidió con amabilidad.-

 

Era demasiado tarde. El resto se percató de su presencia. La propia Maggie la miró con cara de circunstancias. Incluso de apuro. Como si su novia pudiera leerla el pensamiento. Mei Ling daba la impresión de haber captado al vuelo el interés de la enfermera por esa estupenda intérprete. Aunque ésta se levantó rápidamente y acercó una silla para que su pareja se sentase a su lado. Eso dejó al mayor Kiros junto a la cantante que volvió para tomar asiento a su vez…

-¿Cómo tú por aquí? - La saludó la muchacha pelirroja.-  
-Salí a tomar algo.- Pudo decir, añadiendo con sinceridad.- Y llegué a tiempo para oírte, cantas de maravilla.  
-Es cierto.- Intervino Giaal.- Realmente puedo compararte con Amatista, y créeme que la he oído cantar en directo en situaciones realmente trascendentales.   
-Tienes mucho talento.- Añadió Susan a su vez.-   
-¿Lo ves?- Sonrió Penélope.- Todos pensamos igual. Creo que la idea del mayor no puede ser más acertada.  
-Gracias.- Afirmó él quien agregó mirando a los ojos de esa muchacha ahora visiblemente azorada.- Tiene una fuerza dentro de usted realmente impresionante. Hasta ahora no comprendía algunas cosas que me habían comentado, pero ahora… me parece que empiezo a entenderlas.  
-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?- Terció Maggie mirándole con un gesto de velado malestar.-

 

No pudo evitarlo. La forma en la que ese tipo se había dirigido a esa chica…lo siguiente sería invitarla a una copa. Y lo demás ya se lo podía imaginar. Aunque delante de su propia novia optó por no ir más allá y guardó silencio.

-Me dijeron que aquí había un equipo excepcional.- Repuso el mayor devolviendo una mirada firme a la enfermera.- Y no exageraron en absoluto. Y me comentaron que cuando les conociera entendería el porqué.  
-Bueno mayor.- Sonrió entonces Keiko atreviéndose a contratacar.- Usted me dijo que en su familia también cantaban. Me gustaría escucharle.   
-¿A mí?- Se sorprendió Kiros.-  
-Por supuesto.- Replicó la joven.- Yo acepté su petición. Lo justo sería que me correspondiera.  
-No creo que mi colega tenga ese don.- Terció un divertido Tracer.- Me parece demasiado serio.

 

Aunque ante el asombro de todos el interpelado aceptó. Como buen saiyajin un reto no le achantaba. Ni siquiera uno de esos. Y en esa área le habían formado bien. Como había confesado no comprendió entonces porqué. Ahora se daba cuenta.

-La reina Meioh y mi tía la noble Seira son muy sabias.- Pensó algo agitado, mientras se dirigía hacia ese karaoke.- Ellas anticiparon esto. Me lo advirtieron y no quise creerlas…

 

Y es que su corazón latía como si hubiera estado entrenando. Por fortuna también le prepararon para esto. Pese a todo nunca había visto el sentido a saber modular la voz, salvo para las tonadas de combate de su pueblo. Y mucho menos el tener que aprender esas extrañas danzas. Aunque siendo de un alto linaje supuso que era necesario adaptarse a la etiqueta palaciega. Sin embargo, ahora se daba perfecta cuenta que todas esas enseñanzas tenían un propósito. Llevado por esa sensación buscó unas determinadas canciones. Sobre todo una en concreto que le habían recomendado para este tipo de casos. Y es que no sabía por qué pero le vino a la mente cuando pensaba en la petición de Keiko y sobre todo en ella…Así puso la música y cantó.

 

Acostado en el resplandor tardío,  
Sólo quiero aprender lo que sabes,  
Pero ahora que te vas...  
¿Cuántos corazones debes romper?  
¿Cuántas llamadas debo hacer?  
Pero ahora te vas...

En este mundo, todo lo que escojo ha llegado insoportable  
Pero el amor está en tu roce  
Ooh, me está matando tanto

Sólo cuando te vas  
Necesito amarte  
Y cuando toda la acción se ha ido  
Soy un poco tonto lo suficiente para necesitarte  
Lo suficientemente tonto demasiado tiempo

Sólo cuando te vas, te irás en peligro  
Oh, me aseguraré que pagues  
Así que dale un poco de pasión a un extraño  
Y toma esta alma lejos…  
Ahora eran los demás quienes le escuchaban atónitos. La propia Keiko no apartaba la vista realmente sorprendida y agradada…

Sólo quiero hacer que estas cosas duren,  
Entonces, ¿cómo pudo haberse ido esto tan rápido?  
Y ahora que te vas...

¿Cuántas veces debo aprender?  
Sólo es cuando te has ido  
Que me quemo,  
Y ahora te vas...

Al final, todo lo que dejé ha llegado a ser insoportable  
Es difícil cambiar de opinión,  
Así que déjalo todo detrás

Sólo cuando te vas  
Necesito amarte  
Y cuando toda la acción se ha ido  
Soy un poco tonto lo suficiente para necesitarte  
Lo suficientemente tonto demasiado tiempo

 

Sólo cuando te vas, te irás en peligro  
Oh, me aseguraré que pagues  
Así que dale un poco de pasión a un extraño  
Y toma esta alma lejos  
Oh  
No, no, no, no

(Only when you leave. Spandau Ballet. Crédito al autor)

 

Turno del resto de quedar anonadados. Ese hombre tenía una potentísima voz y cantaba realmente bien. Tras los grandes aplausos que recibió fue Tracer quién por una vez, comentó sin chanza y sí con asombro.

-Me pregunto si Kiros se habrá dado cuenta, pero no ha usado el micrófono…

 

Y eso tras mirarse unos a otros provocó las risas de todos. Aunque Keiko estaba realmente impresionada. Ese chico tenía mucha fuerza y vigor en su voz. Pero también sentimiento. Era como si lo tuviera sepultado y lo hubiese dejado salir en esa canción. En cierto modo era igual a ella en eso.   
-¡Magnífico! Este hombre es un portento. - Alabó sinceramente Mei Ling, mirando a su acompañante con los ojos entornados.- ¿Verdad Maggie?

 

La interpelada asintió despacio, tenía que rendirse a la evidencia. Ese tipo sabía cómo captar la atención de cualquiera. Le bastaba observar a Keiko mirándole. Y eso la incomodaba. A decir verdad, le molestaba mucho. Quiso apartar eso de su mente. Ella estaba comprometida y debía de charlar con su propia pareja. Por su parte Giaal notó algo también. Ese hombre poseía una fuerza impresionante. No podía ser…

-Este tipo no es humano.- Pensó.- Cuando cantaba sin pretenderlo elevó su energía. Me recuerda mucho a la de Leval. Debe ser un saiyajin como él.

 

Sin embargo no pudo continuar con sus elucubraciones y nadie fue capaz tampoco de añadir nada más. Inopinadamente una potente explosión sacudió aquella agradable velada. Se había producido a unas decenas de metros, en el parque. En cuanto se recobraron de la sorpresa no tardaron en reaccionar ante aquello. En especial los oficiales militares y el doctor Ginga.


	7. Sospecha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuidado, nada es lo que parece

Los primeros segundos tras la explosión fueron de caos y pánico. La mayor parte de los clientes gritaban. Otros salieron a todo correr tirando mesas y platos. Algunos se agazaparon bajo las mesas y otros estaban paralizados por el horror. Sin embargo el grupo de Tracer, Susan, Giaal y Kiros, espoleado por su entrenamiento militar, no tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Vamos a ver qué ha pasado!- Exhortó Rick.-  
-Tened cuidado.- Les pidió Penélope alegando con evidente temor.- Podría haber otra explosión.  
-Lo tendremos.- Le aseguró su novio.-  
-Los demás quedaos aquí.- Les indicó Giaal.-   
-Es mejor que los civiles estén apartados de esa zona.- Convino Kiros dirigiéndose ahora al médico.- Incluido usted, doctor.  
-Puedes dejar que venga. Te aseguro que además de sus conocimientos médicos, sabe cuidarse solo.- Repuso Tracer.-

 

El saiyajin asintió, dedicando su atención a aquel médico pudo percibir algo. No era en absoluto lo que parecía. Poseía desde luego una energía muy superior a la media de cualquier humano. De modo que los cuatro corrieron hacia el lugar del siniestro, a tan solo unas decenas de metros. 

-¡Dios mío! – Pudo exclamar una impactada Susan al contemplar aquello.-

 

La detonación había arrasado un parque infantil. Por fortuna no había niños en ese momento jugando en él. Sí algunos próximos al lugar de los hechos que lloraba llenos de miedo y de dolor aquí y allá abrazados a sus también aterrorizados padres. Giaal se interesó de inmediato por ellos, comprobando que por fortuna la mayoría solo tenían heridas de levedad. Aunque los peor parados sufrían de rotura de tímpanos y sangraban por los oídos.

-¡Malditos bastardos!- Espetó un enfurecido Tracer a la vista de aquello.- ¿Cómo han podido? ¡Son niños!

 

Kiros también estaba indignado., Aquello era de una tremenda cobardía. Los canallas que hubieran hecho eso carecían por completo de honor. Tuvo que contener su enfado dado que su energía comenzaba a elevar pequeñas piedras a su alrededor. Aquello le recordaba demasiado bien a otros sucesos que preferiría olvidar. Sin embargo, su reacción ahora no serviría nada más que para incrementar el pánico. Así pues supo calmarse.

-Necesitamos más atención médica.- Dijo con tono lo suficientemente controlado.-

 

Susan corrió de vuelta a la cafetería. Tras informar a las chicas éstas no lo dudaron. Encabezadas por Maggie que para eso era la enfermera. A su vez Ginger tomó el botiquín que había en su tienda y se dispusieron a ayudar en lo que pudieran hasta que llegasen las asistencias. Por fortuna enseguida se escucharon algunas sirenas y droidos médicos acudieron. También lo hizo el doctor Lester acompañado del enfermero de guardia.

-Ya está. No te preocupes cariño.- Susurró Maggie a una pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente con los tímpanos rotos ante la angustiada mirada de su madre.- No tema, se pondrá bien.- Le dijo la enfermera a esa aterrada mujer.-  
-Gracias.- Sollozó esa pobre madre que abrazaba a su pequeña en tanto no paraba de preguntar a nadie en particular.- ¿Quién ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué?

 

Maggie no supo que decir. Solo podía mirar entre horrorizada y llena de consternación aquel terrible cuadro. Por lo menos la ayuda estaba llegando. Una tras otra las ambulancias se acumulaban. Una vez más Lester se hizo cargo con profesionalidad. Enseguida vio a Giaal y al resto.

-Me alegro de que estuvieran aquí.- Les comentó.-  
-Es nuestro deber.- Convino concisamente el interpelado en tanto proseguía atendiendo a la gente.-  
-Señorita Kendall.- Llamó el médico jefe.- Venga un momento si es tan amable.  
-Dígame doctor.- Se aproximó la chica.-

 

Esperaba que ese tipo fuera a felicitarla aunque estuviera haciendo simplemente lo que marcaba su código deontológico. No obstante las palabras de su superior fueron bien distintas.

-Que sea la última vez que se ausenta de su turno hasta que no llegue su relevo.- Sentenció Lester.- Ahora siga con lo que estaba haciendo. En ese aspecto, como profesional no tengo queja de usted.  
-Si doctor.- Fue capaz de musitar ella sintiéndose totalmente desconcertada y no poco abatida.-

 

Keiko también estaba allí junto con Penélope, Mei Ling y Ginger. Entre todas auxiliaban a las personas envueltas en aquel atentado.

-No hay víctimas mortales, gracias a Dios.- Suspiró la doctora Winters.-   
-Esta vez fue una explosión menor.- Afirmó Kiros que oteaba el panorama como si quisiera encontrar alguna pista que le condujera a los culpables de aquello.- Un artefacto de poca potencia. Parece que estaba calculado para no matar pero provocar el pánico.  
-Si.- Convino un preocupado Tracer.- Alguien aquí se está tomando demasiadas molestias para lograrlo. Y lo malo es que empieza a conseguirlo.

 

Ambos oficiales asintieron y se miraron con determinación. Tendrían que informar a la mayor brevedad posible. De hecho Rick usó su móvil para llamar a su superior, el comandante Enset, y ponerle al corriente. Si es que la noticia no había llegado ya a sus oídos. Cosa bastante improbable.

-Mi comandante.- Le comentó en cuanto éste atendió la comunicación.- Hemos sufrido un atentado.  
-¿Atentado?- Replicó Enset que enseguida le corrigió.- Será un accidente, mayor.  
-Señor, me temo que esa versión va a ser muy complicada de mantener. Ha sucedido en un parque infantil.-

 

Enset se quedó perplejo. ¡Eso lo desconocía! Veía con horror y desconcierto que su subordinado no se estaba refiriendo a lo ocurrido en esa sala de propulsión. 

-Muy bien, hágase cargo de la situación hasta que enviemos refuerzos. Lo comunicaré de inmediato al alto mando.  
-A la orden.- Contestó Rick.-

 

La comunicación se cortó. Tracer le comentó a su colega las instrucciones.

-Muy bien. Debemos comprobar toda la zona. Por si hubieran más bombas.  
-Eso es muy peligroso.- Opuso su interlocutor.- Tenemos que esperar a un equipo de artificieros.

 

Sin embargo Kiros sonrió. Con un tinte más calmado e incluso jovial de lo que podría corresponder a ese momento tan tenso repuso.

-No se preocupe. Déjelo de mi cuenta. Ocúpese de proteger a los civiles aquí.

Rick no tenía nada más que objetar. Si ese tipo era como Leval bien podría dejarle a él esa cuestión. Asintió tratando de poner un poco de orden en esa zona. Por su parte las chicas hacían lo que podían.

-Todos los que quieran que pasen a mi local.- Se ofreció Ginger.- Les daré chocolate caliente y algo de comer. Sin ningún coste.- Se apresuró a matizar viendo cerca a ese doctor tan cascarrabias.-  
-Esto es terrible.- Comentó Mei Ling, llevada por la compasión al ver a un niño que lloraba abrazado a un muñeco.- Quien haya sido capaz de hacer esto no tiene compasión.

 

Sus padres no parecían estar cerca y ella misma se ocupó de tratar de consolarle. Al tiempo podía observar a su pareja cuidando a otros críos con cariño maternal, interesándose por los preocupados padres y todo ello sin perder una alentadora sonrisa. Esa era una Maggie que no había visto nunca. Aquella mujer de carácter a veces arisco y difícil en apariencia, llena de pasión por el sexo y con enfados teñidos de sarcasmo. Desde luego que en este contexto tenía otra cara mucho más dulce y comprensiva. Quizás si le contaba la verdad…

-No llores, todo va a salir bien.- Le dijo animosamente Mei Ling a ese niño tanto como se lo decía a sí misma.- Todo se va a arreglar.

 

Giaal atendía a otros niños e incluso a un adulto que estaba mareado. Era normal tras haber quedado expuesto a ese terrible estruendo. Con los tímpanos rotos el vértigo era un síntoma lógico. Tras sentarle y hacerle cerrar los ojos el médico utilizó algunos puntos de presión para que ese individuo se sintiera mejor. Otras personas presentaban hipoacusia o desorientación. Y muchos decían oír zumbidos.

-Nada que no sea lo normal.- Les tranquilizaba el doctor Ginga.- Se recuperarán.

 

Siguió recorriendo la zona para atender a cuantas más víctimas pudiera, mejor. Ahora unidades militares estaban llegando prestas a acordonar la zona. Poco a poco se fue evacuando a los afectados. Muchos padres buscaban desesperados a sus hijos con los que había perdido contacto. Entre toda aquella confusión llegó Melissa. La mujer miraba en todas direcciones y pudo preguntar a sus compañeras.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

 

Y es que la científica había estado trabajando con Scott en algunos programas. Cuando terminaron se despidió del joven.

-Es usted realmente brillante.- Le halagó ella.- 

 

Lo pensaba de veras. Aquel frágil muchacho podría haber trabajado perfectamente para la Masters Corporation. El aludido a su vez sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido y lo devolvió.

-Tampoco usted lo hace nada mal, doctora Prentis.  
-Tutéame y haré lo mismo. Por edad podría ser tu madre.- Sonrió cordialmente ella.-  
-No lo creo. Desde luego no lo parece.- La halagó él.-

 

Melissa sonrió agradecida a su vez. Ya era una mujer madura, ¿a qué negarlo? Y aunque se conservaba muy bien los años de juventud y belleza habían quedado atrás. Lástima no haberlos aprovechado.

-Creo que por hoy ya hemos trabajado lo suficiente.- Declaró ella.-  
-Es cierto.- Convino el chico, admitiendo.- Estoy algo cansado.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- Se interesó Melissa viéndole pálido.-  
-Sí, gracias. Mi salud no es precisamente la mejor de mis cualidades.- Comentó el joven.-  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- Se ofreció la mujer.-  
-No te preocupes. Tengo a un droido que me llevará.- Afirmó el muchacho.-  
-No es demasiado tarde. Podrías venir conmigo a la cafetería que hay en la zona del sector tres. Tomar algo te vendría bien.  
-Eres muy amable. Quizás en otra ocasión.- Declinó su interlocutor.-  
-Bueno, en ese caso me voy ya.- Pudo decir Melissa que también se apenó de no ver al doctor Adams por allí.-

 

Se despidió saliendo de aquel lugar. Por su parte Scott tuvo en efecto la ayuda de un robot para transitar desde su silla de ruedas a un deslizador. El chico programó el vehículo hasta su casa. Después, ese autómata volvió a tomarle en brazos depositándole en su silla una vez más. De este modo, subiendo por una rampa de accesibilidad llegó a su apartamento. Abrió con un mando a distancia y entró. Tras cerrarse la puerta suspiró. Ese androide le ayudó a darse una ducha en su cuarto de baño habilitado a tal efecto. Una vez se puso cómodo cenó y más tarde, ya en su cama, ojeó una antigua carta. Era de una amiga muy querida para él y a la que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Es más, se remontaba por lo menos dos años atrás. 

 

Querido Scott. Sigo aquí, tratando de continuar mi vida. Como te puedes imaginar las cosas no han sido nada fáciles para mí. Tú eres de los pocos que saben lo que en realidad siento y me puede comprender. Es duro, a veces todo parece estar en mi contra pero luego saco fuerzas de donde no creía tenerlas. Eso te lo debo en gran parte a ti. Siempre estuviste a mi lado para animarme. Dentro de poco terminaré los estudios. Mi padre encontró trabajo por fin en un laboratorio. Sé que lo ha pasado muy mal. Sin embargo trata de que no me dé cuenta. ¡Pobrecillo! Debería saber que con mis percepciones sé enseguida como está. Incluso aunque fuese una muchacha normal lo notaría. 

Ahora, lo único que me ilusiona es que tras tanto tiempo sin poder amar a nadie conocí a un chico estupendo. Se llama Glenn y nos hemos prometido. Me quiere de verdad. Sin embargo todavía no le he contado mi secreto. Ruego a Dios porque sea tan comprensivo como tú. Has sido el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido. Te echo de menos. Espero que todo te esté yendo bien en Alemania. No sé realmente qué más poner. ¡Ja, ja! esta idea tuya de enviarnos cartas a la antigua usanza es divertida pero no me es tan fácil como chatear por el WhatsApp o el Facebook. Estoy acostumbrada a una réplica para a mi vez contestar. ¡Desde luego mira que eres tradicional! ¡Pero en el fondo me gusta! Me hace sentir que es algo muy especial.

 

Bueno, poco más te puedo contar de momento. Solo confesarte que tengo un poco de miedo. Ahora que las cosas parece que empiezan a irme bien, no quisiera que fantasmas del pasado las enturbiasen. Ya sabes a quién me refiero. Aunque hace años que, por suerte, no he sabido nada de él. Te mando muchos besos, cuídate y no trabajes demasiado. Eso solo podemos hacerlo las diablesas, aunque yo lo sea solamente a medias. Tengo facultades que no son humanas como bien sabes. Aunque no pasa día en el que no piense en ti y lamentar el no poder ayudarte. Si sigo progresando e incremento mis habilidades, ¿quién sabe? Por otro lado, eres tan inteligente que te creo capaz de inventar algo para ti y otras muchas personas en tu misma situación. Eres sin duda el chico más listo y más bueno que haya conocido nunca. Jamás olvides eso. Con cariño de tu amiga, que lo será siempre.

Sandy.

 

Al terminar de leer por enésima vez esa carta que ya se sabía de memoria plegó cuidadosamente el papel de aquella misiva y lo guardó en el sobre. Se acordaba bien de la última parte. Esa muchacha trató de usar sus dones para curar su parálisis pero eso era imposible. Ni siquiera una criatura tan fabulosa como ella podía obrar esos milagros. Aunque para él la cura hubiese sido mucho más simple. Si Sandy le hubiera querido no solamente como amigo. Entonces todo habría sido maravilloso. Él jamás se habría ido tan lejos.

-Si hubiera sido un chico como cualquier otro.- Suspiró.- A mí no me importa quién fuese tu madre. O qué puedas ser tú. Ojalá que ese tipo haya sido capaz de amarte por cómo eres. De lo contrario no te merece.

 

Estaba cansado y con esa oleada de nostalgia y ligera depresión terminó por dormirse. Al día siguiente quería retornar al trabajo, a seguir en su proyecto personal. Y como Sandy le decía en la carta. ¿Quién sabe? Junto al doctor Adams y a esa doctora Prentis bien pudiera ser capaz de lograrlo. 

-Me gustaría conseguirlo.- Pensó mientras se iba deslizando hacia el sopor del sueño.-

 

A todo eso, Melissa aguardó un rato cerca del complejo donde trabajaba Adams, pero el profesor no apareció. Al fin decidió ir al local de Ginger. Ya se había hecho tarde pero todavía estaría abierto. En eso pensaba cuando oyó el ruido de sirenas y vio pasar vehículos ambulancia. Entre atónita y preocupada las siguió. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a aquel lugar y contempló tan terrible panorama.

-¡Melissa! ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Penélope que enseguida se acercó a ella.-  
-Sí, acabo de llegar.- Repuso la aun impactada mujer, repitiendo su pregunta.- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?  
-Una explosión.- Le contó la doctora Winters.- En la zona de recreo infantil.

 

La cara de su interlocutora expresó claramente lo que pensaba. ¿Quién habría sido capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad? A ella eso le resultaba incluso más espantoso dada su experiencia con los críos. Jamás, ni tan siquiera en su momento más malvado siendo Eudial, había puesto en semejante riesgo la vida de unos niños. Aunque pensaba no sin cargo de conciencia que si entonces eso hubiese servido a sus mezquinos propósitos no habría dudado en hacerlo.

-¡Es terrible!- Pudo decirse al fin.- Eso me hace pensar en el monstruo que una vez fui.

 

No obstante enseguida se rehízo ayudando en lo posible. Reunió a unos pocos niños dispersos y les animó. Ahí se notó su oficio como antigua maestra. Entre tanto Tracer vio llegar al comandante Enset. Pero no venía solo. Tras él un par de enormes robots se emplazaron a ambos lados de la carretera que cruzaba esa zona. Al principio algunas personas los vieron llegar espantados. Sin embargo, el oficial recién llegado les tranquilizó de inmediato.

-Señoras y señoras, no tengan miedo. Estos robots pertenecen a las fuerzas de defensa de la nave. Su misión es la de hacer trabajos de reconstrucción y vigilancia. 

 

La gente se fue calmando, observando ahora con asombro y hasta admiración aquellas poderosas máquinas. En efecto, uno de ellos retiró algunos escombros con pasmosa facilidad.

-Vaya. Al parecer funcionan bien.- Comentó Keiko dirigiéndose a Melisa.-  
-Nuestro buen esfuerzo nos ha costado. Lástima que Caroline no esté para verles tan de cerca en funcionamiento.- Comentó la aludida en tanto llevaba en brazos a un niño que no dejaba de observar con la boca abierta a esos enormes robots.- En fin. Me alegra ver que son útiles. Y no solamente para combatir. Para eso trabajamos tanto.

 

Y la verdad es que ambos ingenios mecánicos ayudaron a desescombrar y despejar las calles con bastante eficacia. Ahora las cosas parecían estar volviendo a su cauce. Las personas que todavía quedaban por allí recibieron algunos tés, cafés o chocolates calientes que unas solicitas Ginger y Clarisa les servían con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Susan asintió con aprobación, comentando a Giaal.

-Esas chicas son realmente buena gente.   
-Lo son.- Asintió el alien.- Ojalá todos los humanos fueran así.

 

Entre tanto Keiko se ofreció a echarlas una mano. El local volvía a estar lleno. Sobre todo de niños que comenzaban a dejar de llorar mirando con ojos golosos los pasteles del mostrador.

-Anda, toma.- Le sonrió Clarisa a una niña que devolvió una sonrisa agradecida al recibir un plato con una porción de tarta de fresa.- Que la disfrutes.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pudo decirle a Maggie una todavía emocionada madre, que sostenía a su pequeño en el regazo.- Gracias señorita…

 

La enfermera había terminado de vendarle los oídos tras poner unas gasas para que absorbieran la sangre. El crío, que no debería tener más de cuatro años, había llorado mucho por ese terrible dolor pero ahora estaba más tranquilo.

-Se va a recuperar enseguida, no se preocupe usted.- La animó Maggie.- A estas edades todo sana con rapidez.

 

Esa mujer asintió sonriendo esperanzada. Rondaría la treintena de años. Era de pelo moreno y ojos azules. Bastante atractiva a decir verdad. Aunque al sorprenderse en esos pensamientos la propia enfermera se censuró. ¿Cómo podía estar fijándose en eso? Esa chica tenía un hijo y lo más seguro es que un marido que estuviera muy preocupado por los dos.

-Quizás es que me estoy haciendo mayor.- Suspiró reflexionando en tanto se alejaba tras terminar de vendar al pequeño.- Eso antes nunca me importó.

 

De hecho había tenido muchas experiencias con mujeres. No pocas dijeron estar casadas y con hijos. Maggie simplemente se sentía atraída por algunas de ellas. Es más, incluso se relacionaba con muchas a través de páginas web, durante su trabajo en aquellos grandes almacenes y en ocasiones hasta ejerciendo de “cortesana para señoritas” Con la mayoría de las teóricamente heterosexuales al menos. Hasta llegó a ganar algún dinero. Vale que era prostituirse, pero no lo veía del mismo modo que si lo hubiese hecho con un hombre. Además, solo aceptaba las proposiciones de aquellas que consideraba atractivas. Si iba a mantener con ellas relaciones sexuales de todos modos ¿por qué no sacar partido de ello? Desde luego ese dinero le vino muy bien. Casi siempre sucedía igual, se conocían, tomaban algo y terminaban en algún hotel, a veces incluso en la propia casa de sus “conquistas” Luego, tras algún contacto íntimo más o menos intenso, la mayoría lloraban sintiéndose culpables. “Que si no sé qué me ha sucedido” “Mi marido no me presta atención” “No me imaginé que fuera lesbiana” “Solo tenía curiosidad” “no podré volver a mirar a mi familia a la cara” En fin. Maggie casi hubiera tenido que cobrarlas por ser su psicóloga. Tras el sexo las escuchaba con amabilidad en esos desahogos, y luego, si te he visto no me acuerdo. De hecho muy pocas veces había pasado de la mera atracción sexual o física con ninguna. Sin embargo todavía recordaba una de ellas, la más importante de su vida hasta entonces. Y eso no fue ningún negocio. Al contrario. Fue ella misma quien la abordó. ¡Esa era una joven tan hermosa y llena de pasión! Tenía unos enormes ojazos verdes, que la cautivaron. De hecho se fijó en semejante preciosidad nada más verla en uno de esos bares de ambiente a los que solía ir para ligar. Estaba sentada tomándose un refresco. Maggie se aproximó sonriendo y vestida con un ceñido corpiño blanco, falda roja y medias rematadas en zapatos de tacón igualmente rojos.

-¡Vaya!, ¿una chica tan bonita bebiendo sola? - La abordó.- 

 

Esa muchacha no pareció prestarla mucha atención, es más se la notaba triste en su mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó ahora Maggie con algo de preocupación.-  
-Si gracias. Perdona.- Susurró esa joven alegando.- Es que no soy una compañía muy agradable esta noche.  
-Sobre eso permíteme que disienta.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Creo que eres la chica más agradable que hay por aquí.

 

Eso arrancó una leve sonrisa de aquella muchacha. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, el pretexto para profundizar.

-Me llamo Margaret, pero mejor llámame Maggie, Maggie Kendall.- Se presentó ofreciéndole una mano.-  
-Kerria Malden.- Repuso aquella joven estrechándosela.-  
-Perdóname si te he parecido una vulgar ligona.- Sonrió la recién llegada que le preguntó señalando un taburete.- ¿Puedo? Creo que podríamos hablar.  
-Sí, claro. No me vendría mal charlar un poco con alguien que pueda entenderme.- Convino esa chica.-  
-¡Pues otra cosa no será, pero en este bar entendemos todas!- rio Maggie divertida por aquello.-

 

Aquella otra muchacha se rio también con ese juego de palabras. ¡Desde luego así era! Aunque tras unos instantes retornó a su gesto más serio y matizó.

-Supongo que sí. Pero lo mío es más complicado. Tengo un problema.  
-No me digas que estás pensando en salir del armario, pero que no sabes cómo hacerlo.- Quiso adivinar Maggie.- Eso es muy común, hay muchas chicas que vienen aquí buscando resolver esa duda.  
-No, ese no es el problema. De hecho mi familia lo sabe, mis amigos más íntimos también. Es por mi novio.- Suspiró.-

 

Ahora sí que la había dejado totalmente estupefacta. Apenas si pudo repetir.

-¿Perdona? Entendí novio. Quizás con la música…

 

En efecto, en ese local había bastante ruido de fondo. Margaret le propuso con desenfado a esa muchacha.

-Quizás, sentadas ahí atrás, no se oiga tanto.

 

La aludida asintió, tras hacerse con los vasos de refrescos que ambas tenían, no tardaron en procurarse un lugar más alejado en el que conversar. Aunque poco se dijeron. Casi al mismo momento de sentarse en un sofá de confortable cuero sus caras se acercaron. Maggie vio aquellos profundos y grandes ojos verdes y fue como si un calambre la recorriera. Se sintió irremisiblemente atraída y no pudo evitar darle un beso en sus jugosos labios a aquella muchacha. Ella no lo rehuyó, incluso correspondió con uno más intenso, casi parecía que desesperado. Así fueron encadenando uno tras otro, Maggie la recorría diestramente con sus manos, Kerria gemía haciendo lo propio. Sin embargo y de modo inopinado, esa joven rompió el contacto alejándose.

-¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó visiblemente agitada.- ¡No…no puedo, no puedo hacerlo!

 

Y rompió a llorar tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Maggie la observaba sorprendida e incluso apenada por ella. Cierto que esa noche había ido a ligar sin más pretensiones que pasar un buen rato. Ni siquiera tenía pensado acostarse con nadie. Al día siguiente entraba temprano a trabajar.

-Está bien, está bien.- Susurró con delicadeza tratando de confortar a esa muchacha.- No te preocupes. Ha sido culpa mía. Me he lanzado sin pensar. Tú solo querías hablar. Hablemos entonces...  
-No quisiera hacerte perder el tiempo.- Pudo sollozar esa joven derramando lágrimas sin poder parar.- No podría llegar a nada más…

 

Sin embargo Margaret estaba clavada allí, esa chica la atraía como un imán, era preciosa y además estaba en ese estado de vulnerabilidad que hasta inspiraba ternura. Y por si fuera poco tenía curiosidad en escuchar su historia. ¿Qué le estaría sucediendo para reaccionar así? Desde luego sus besos le habían transmitido tanta pasión y deseo como pudiera tener ella misma. Solo un freno enorme podría contener a aquella especie de volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, y quería saber cuál.

-Te prometo que te escucharé encantada. ¿Kerria, verdad?  
-Si…- Pudo sonreír la chica, afirmando con tono entre emotivo y aliviado.- Es curioso, él me dijo lo mismo la primera vez que nos vimos.

 

Y observando el gesto de extrañeza de su oyente, la joven le aclaró.

-Repitió mi nombre como para estar seguro que lo había recordado bien.  
-Le puedo comprender. Es un nombre muy bonito, y algo raro.- Confesó Maggie.-  
-Mi nombre completo es Kerria Lorein. – Le contó ésta.-  
-Me suena más hermoso cada vez.- Susurró Margaret-

 

Pero acordándose de su promesa no atacó con otro beso que hubiese sido el paso más obvio y acertado en ese instante. En otro momento con cualquier otra chica de por allí aquello habría acabado en la cama. El caso es que no pudo evitar comentar con desagrado.

-El mío no me gusta nada. Tengo un nombre de lo más insulso.  
-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber Kerria.- Lo encuentro muy bonito.  
-Margaret me suena a vieja solterona.- Declaró la así llamada.- Por eso prefiero Maggie.  
-Como tú quieras.- Convino su interlocutora.-  
-Anda, cuéntame. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así de triste?- Le pidió con visible interés.- ¿Es por ese novio tuyo, verdad?

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Y comenzó a narrar su historia. Durante al menos una hora Kerria se sinceró con ella. Y eso que entonces era una completa extraña. Al terminar, Margaret reflexionó durante unos instantes para asimilar todo aquello y trató de recapitular comentando.

-Si lo he entendido bien, dices que eres lesbiana, no bisexual.   
-Sí, así es.- Suspiró su nueva amiga.-  
-Pero sales con un chico. Ese tal Brian, que es tan maravilloso.- Afirmó con incredulidad.-   
-Sí, es gentil, encantador, sé que me quiere más que a nada y hasta me salvó la vida a riesgo de la suya una vez.- Le resumió con un tono teñido de profundo afecto.-  
-¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que oigo algo semejante. –Admitió una atónita Maggie.- Lo único que tiene sentido para mí es que salgas con él por agradecimiento. Eso de que te salven la vida obliga mucho.- Pudo remachar con una leve sonrisa afirmando de seguido.- Yo también soy lesbiana al ciento por ciento, pero si un chico así me salvase. No sé…a pesar de todo no creo que fuera capaz de salir con él. Bueno, como amigos únicamente, sí. Pero no hasta el punto de…- Y aquí se detuvo y con prevención inquirió.- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta muy íntima y bastante personal? Si no me quieres contestar lo entenderé.

-Adelante.- La invitó Kerria.-  
-¿Te has acostado con él? - Disparó su interlocutora.-

 

Tras unos instantes de silencio en los que Margaret temió que esa joven no contestaría o que se violentara, ésta sí lo hizo. Movió la cabeza despacio para finalmente admitir.

-No, nunca nos hemos acostado…  
-Ahí tienes la prueba.- Afirmó Maggie quien dijo casi parecía que presumiendo de ello.- Por ejemplo yo misma, soy una Platinum Star.   
-¿Platinum Star?- Se sorprendió Kerria mirándola sin comprender.-  
-Ni siquiera he llegado a besar a un tío. Me refiero en la boca, claro está. Besos sí que he dado aunque fuera de niña, ¡ja, ja! Pero esos no cuentan. - Se rio su contertulia.- Y tú ¿Te has acostado con algún otro alguna vez?  
-No.- Declaró la interpelada, añadiendo.- Pero sí que he besado a Brian y nos hemos acariciado…  
-Eso te deja en la categoría Gold Star.- Le informó Maggie.-  
-No tenía ni idea de que existieran categorías.- Confesó una atónita Kerria.-  
-Es broma, eso a veces se dice pero son muy pocas las que se toman en serio esas cosas. A mí me hace gracia. Porque es una manera de resaltar mi identidad sexual. Simplemente no me gustan los hombres y punto. Bueno, tengo amigos, aprecio a algunos como compañeros de trabajo o de estudios. Pero nada más. En lo que al sexo y las relaciones amorosas se refiere solo me gustan las mujeres.  
-Me sucede lo mismo a mí también. Pero es que Brian es muy especial. Y no solo por salvar mi vida. Siempre estuvo a mi lado y me apoyó. Es muy difícil de explicar. – Comentó la joven que parecía no hallar las palabras adecuadas.- Ahora es… como si fuera también un hermano. El mío se marchó, en esa nave…ya sabes.  
-¿La nave que salió en las noticias?- Se asombró Margaret.-  
-Si.- Repuso su interlocutora.- Por eso está siendo muy duro para mí. Ahora no sé qué debo hacer. O quizás sí que lo sé…pero…no deseo hacerle daño. Sé que me quiere de verdad, que está muy enamorado de mí. Lo ha dado todo por mi causa… y dejarle ahora sería… tan egoísta. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerlo. ¡Soy despreciable!- Remachó una vez más entre sollozos.-  
-No, de eso nada. Solo estás siendo sincera contigo misma.- Se apresuró a rebatirla Maggie.- Escúchame. He conocido a algunas chicas que tenían una situación parecida. Salían con su novio y tras descubrirse como realmente eran tuvieron que romper con él. Pero al principio a algunas les costaba hacerlo. Y cuanto más tardaban más sufrían ellas y más hacían sufrir a esos muchachos. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. Pero tampoco la tienes tú de ser como eres. Si de veras le quieres lo mejor es terminar. Debes dejarle libre y liberarte a ti también de una mentira.  
-Más personas me han dicho lo mismo. Hasta mi propia madre. - Reconoció Kerria moviendo la cabeza ahora en tanto miraba a sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas.- Sin embargo, tengo miedo de romperle el corazón.  
-Eso sucederá, tarde o temprano.- Sentenció Maggie.- Si quieres mi consejo, mejor que sea pronto. Para que los dos tengáis tiempo de rehacer vuestras vidas.  
-Muchas gracias por escucharme.- Sonrió trémulamente la chica que miró su teléfono móvil.- Ahora debo irme.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Se ofreció Maggie ocupándose de matizar de inmediato.- No es esa clase de proposición. Solo hasta la salida.

 

Su interlocutora sonrió asintiendo. Entonces le comentó ya más animadamente.

-Perdona, yo he estado hablando de mí constantemente y ni siquiera te he preguntado. ¿Eres de aquí?  
-Sí, nací en Nueva York. Mis padres ahora viven en Filadelfia pero yo volví aquí. Me gusta esta ciudad.  
-¿A qué te dedicas?  
-Estudio para enfermera. Ahora estoy trabajando también en unos grandes almacenes. Sección complementos ¡Es un auténtico chollo! – Sonrió con picardía para confesar.- ¡Ni te imaginas la de tías buenas que vienen a probarse cosas!

 

Eso hizo reír a Kerria. Maggie se alegró de ello. Estaba aún mucho más guapa. Pocas veces le había sucedido una cosa así. Era como si algo en su interior se hubiera agitado. Su corazón había dado una especie de vuelco al conocer a esa chica. Sin dudar sacó una tarjeta que tenía y con la ayuda de un bolígrafo que llevaba en su bolso le escribió algo.

-Es mi número. Si necesitas otra vez a alguien con quien hablar, llámame. Bueno, llámame para cualquier cosa que necesites.- Añadió con voz suave.- O aunque no necesites nada.

 

La aludida asintió, guardándose el papel en su propio bolso, luego la besó con calidez, pero en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Maggie, ha sido un placer conocerte…muchas gracias.  
-Lo mismo digo. De veras que espero volver a verte.- Se despidió ella.-

 

Y Kerria se alejó. Ahora tras recordar eso la enfermera sonrió. ¡Y tanto que volvieron a verse! Acabaron saliendo juntas y luego siendo novias. Pero ella tuvo que estropearlo.

-Ahora tengo otra pareja. Esta vez haré las cosas bien.- Se decía.-

 

Y eso quería creer. Miró a Mei Ling y sonrió. La oriental le devolvió la sonrisa. Quizás si hablaban todo pudiera aclararse. Fue entonces cuando Keiko se cruzó en su camino. La joven llevaba un plato con tarta y caminaba distraída, pendiente de su alrededor. Sin poderlo evitar chocó con la enfermera y le plantó aquel postre en la blusa.

-¡Oh perdón, cuanto lo siento!- Se disculpó la avergonzada muchacha.- No miraba hacia delante…es culpa mía.

 

Maggie se vio aquello con estupor. ¡Vaya un desastre! Y era una de sus blusas favoritas. No obstante en una situación como aquella esas cosas no importaban. Enseguida compuso una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no importa. Voy un momento al baño, a ver si me puedo quitar la mancha.  
-Te ayudaré, ¡de veras lo siento mucho! - Insistió una apuradísima Keiko yendo tras ella.-

 

A Mei Ling no le gustó aquello en absoluto. Desde su perspectiva las cosas parecían diferentes. ¡Casi hubiera jurado que Maggie se abalanzó contra su compañera adrede! Ahora las veía ir juntas al servicio. Eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. En cuanto pudo trató de ir hacia allí. Sin embargo para su mala suerte, una cría se la adelantó. 

-Bueno.- Suspiró más confiada.- Si una niña entra no harán nada.

 

Luego ella misma se censuró por esos pensamientos. ¡Estaba realmente celosa!

-Eres una estúpida.- Se dijo.- Simplemente se ha manchado y Keiko se sentía mal por haberle tirado esa tarta encima. ¿Cómo van a hacer nada ahí? Y menos en un momento como éste. Menos mal que no he entrado…habría quedado en evidencia con las dos.

 

Movió la cabeza riéndose de sus propias sospechas. Luego se alejó dispuesta a ayudar un poco a las dueñas del local. Entre tanto Maggie entró seguida por esa otra chica, que enseguida mojó un pañuelo en el agua. 

-Espero que salga la mancha, sino te pagaré el tinte o lo que sea.- Pudo decir la azorada muchacha.-  
-No te preocupes.- Sonrió Maggie dejándose hacer.- No es tan grave…

 

Keiko pasó ese húmedo pañuelo sobre la mancha, ésta no quedaba lejos de un pecho de su interlocutora. La joven seguramente que sin pretenderlo extendió la limpieza y rozó aquella parte. Maggie sintió un escalofrío. Ardía de excitación. Sin darse cuenta esa chica la estaba estimulando…En ese momento no pudo pensar con claridad. La tenía junto a ella, casi pegadas sus cabezas, el roce suave de su mano sobre su seno…el recuerdo de Kerria y la pasión de la que habían disfrutado juntas. Sin casi darse cuenta sujetó la muñeca de Keiko con suavidad y la detuvo. Ella, sorprendida, elevó la vista para mirarla en un acto reflejo y Maggie sin poder resistirlo más se lanzó a estrellar sus labios contra los de aquella joven. La así asaltada pareció quedar paralizada pero no se apartó. Al contrario, tras unos instantes de hieratismo correspondió abriendo ligeramente su boca, la lengua de Maggie pudo penetrar y enlazarse con la de su pareja. Ambas disfrutaron de ese apasionado beso.

-¿Qué hacéis?- Escucharon entonces preguntar a una tímida vocecilla infantil.-

 

Keiko se separó violentamente nada más oír aquello. Estaba totalmente roja. Las mejillas le ardían y en apenas una fracción de segundo pasó de aquella excitación a la sorpresa y el pudor más absoluto.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, qué vergüenza, yo…!  
-¡Os estabais dando un beso en las bocas! ¡Pero si sois dos chicas! –Se rio la niña.- Estabais jugando a los novios.- Señaló entre acusatoria y divertida aquella mocosa que no tendría más de seis años.- Ja, ja, ¡sois novias!…  
-Sí, eso cariño, eso hacíamos. Solo era un juego. - Sonrió Maggie que como pudo añadió de forma más tranquila y desenfadada pese a tener el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.- No se lo digas a nadie, ¿eh? Es un secreto.  
-Vale.- Asintió la niña que enseguida se metió a hacer pipí en un compartimento del baño.-

 

Ahora la enfermera miró intensamente a la otra chica. Sin embargo ésta, profundamente avergonzada, apenas le devolvió la mirada y salió a toda prisa.

-¡Espera!- Le pidió su interlocutora sin lograr que se detuviese.- Tenemos que hablar… ¡Keiko!

 

No obstante decidió salir también antes de que esa niña lo hiciera. Mejor poner tierra de por medio. Ahora por fortuna no pudo ver a Mei Ling. La buscó hasta encontrarla. Estaba ayudando a servir unas tartas. El corazón de Maggie seguía latiendo con desenfreno y desgraciadamente no era por la cercanía de su novia. Más bien era al ver salir a Keiko de la cafetería sin dejar de correr. Por fortuna nadie pareció percatarse de eso más que ella. 

-¡Dios mío!- Suspiró la enfermera.- Esto era lo que me faltaba. No voy a aprender nunca…Pero no lo pude evitar. Keiko. ¿Qué me has hecho?...no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

 

Aunque entonces fue su pareja quién que la vio. Tras dejar unas tartas más a otros hambrientos críos se fue hacia ella, y sonriendo le dijo.

-Tenemos que hablar.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino Margaret, dispuesta por una vez a hacer las cosas de forma correcta.- Debemos hacerlo.

 

Y una vez las cosas estuvieron más calmadas la oriental le propuso salir un rato al exterior, a fin de caminar y sentarse en algún banco cercano. Uno que no hubiera sido dañado por la explosión. Ella aceptó. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía confesarle a Mei Ling que sin saber cómo ni porqué se había enamorado de su compañera de trabajo? Ahora se daba cuenta de un modo muy culpable. Su hasta ahora novia simplemente fue una escala. Maggie estaba confusa, había atravesado un periodo difícil desde su ruptura con Kerria. ¡Esa zorra de Marla tuvo la culpa! No, en realidad ella sabía bien que fue la única culpable. Hizo daño a la mujer a la que quería y se lo hizo a sí misma. Ahora la historia estaba condenada a repetirse otra vez. Sin embargo ella se dio cuenta. No amaba a Mei Ling. Le gustaba como mujer, eso sí. Lo habían pasado bien saliendo juntas y haciendo el amor. Pero solo fue una especie de cura para su soledad y su amargura. No obstante lo que sentía ahora mirando a esa pelirroja era lo mismo que cuando conoció a Kerria. La cuestión era muy simple. ¿Tendría valor para confesarlo? Quizás en otras circunstancias la respuesta hubiese sido un sí rotundo. Pero su todavía pareja parecía tener un gran problema y si Maggie cortaba con ella de este modo no sabía que podría suceder. Quiso respirar hondo y calmarse. Lo mejor sería escuchar primero lo que Mei Ling tuviera que decir. Así pues, cuando se sentaron en ese banco la miró esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada que trató de ser afectuosa y sentenció.

-Te escucho…

 

Entre tanto el mayor Kiros recorría la zona afectada tratando de hallar algún indicio. Salvo algunos boquetes en el suelo y cráteres no veía nada que le pudiera orientar. Por fortuna tampoco encontró más explosivos ni bombas.

-Debieron usar un explosivo de alta potencia en cantidades muy pequeñas.- Elucubró.- 

 

Y sacando un detector de tecnología saiyajin examinó algunas zonas de la explosión. Al fin encontró evidencias de una sustancia sospechosa. Con la ayuda de un pequeño estuche recogió unas muestras. Extrajo del mismo un aparato en el que puso esos restos. Enseguida éste procedió a un análisis.

-Acorde con los informes que me dieron al venir aquí. Esto no es un explosivo humano. Me es muy familiar.- Se dijo.-

 

Pero no pudo proseguir con sus deducciones. Enseguida vio a esa chica pelirroja corriendo. Aquella cantante tan maravillosa. Aunque parecía conmocionada. Tanto que no se daba cuenta. Iba directa hacia un hoyo apenas visible por los escombros que quedaban a su alrededor. Kiros se movió con celeridad. Pudo interponerse entre esa chica y el agujero cuando ésta ya perdía pie y estaba a punto de caer. Keiko reaccionó entonces cuando sintió las manos de aquel oficial sujetándola de la cintura.

-¡Cuidado!- Le previno. Ésta no es un área segura. Tienen todavía que acordonarla.  
-Gracias.- Repuso ella con tono apagado, en tanto respiraba con agitación.- Me ha salvado de caer…

 

Kiros la miró inquisitivamente, con esos ojos profundos azabache que tenía. Los grisáceos de la chica le devolvieron la mirada. Pareció existir una especie de conexión que apenas sí duró un instante.

-Es usted muy valiosa para todos. No me perdonaría si algo malo le sucediera.- Sonrió ligeramente él.-

 

Eso era lo que le faltaba en ese momento. Keiko no era capaz de enrojecer más. Tenía las mejillas encendidas. El propio mayor se percató de eso.

-¿De verdad está bien?  
-Sí, muchas gracias.- Pudo responder la joven dominándose un poco.- Por favor, tutéeme, mayor.  
-Kiros, es mi nombre.- Sonrió más ampliamente él asintiendo.- Lo mismo te digo.

 

La chica asintió entre agradecida y cautivada por aquel hombre. Ahora se notaba más calmada. Aunque al caminar un poco hacia atrás trastabilló hiriéndose en un tobillo con algunos escombros y pisando mal en las irregularidades del terreno. Tras dar una exclamación ahogada a punto estuvo de caerse otra vez. Sin embargo ese oficial se aprestó a sujetarla una vez más.

-¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar el joven.-

 

Keiko asintió con rapidez pero le dolía al posar el pie afectado en el suelo. Al percatarse de ello su contertulio enseguida la tomó en brazos para sonrojo de la chica.

-No te preocupes. Te llevaré a que te vean.  
-Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia. Yo…  
-No eres ninguna molestia en absoluto.- Aseveró él con una mezcla de amabilidad y contundencia.- Nunca podrías serlo.  
-Es que no me parece bien que tengas que cargar conmigo.- Pudo musitar algo apurada.-  
-No pesas nada.- Sonrió afablemente el saiyajin.- Te lo aseguro.

 

La muchacha asintió despacio, sin poder dejar de sentirse realmente envarada. Su corazón latía más deprisa de lo habitual. Podía sentir lo compacto que estaba aquel chico. Sus brazos estaban bastante musculados y su pecho era duro. Sería debido a que los militares debían seguir un riguroso entrenamiento. Pero no era solamente eso lo que la atraía. Ese semblante suyo era muy noble y parecía ocultar una gran fortaleza, no solo física sino interior. Pensaba en ello y durante unos instantes ninguno habló. Kiros entre tanto se encaminó de regreso a la cafetería.

-Ahora aviso a la enfermera para que te atienda.- Le dijo él al fin portándola todavía en brazos.-  
-No, no gracias, no es necesario. Estoy bien.- Se apresuró a replicar la chica.-

 

Y es que solo de pensar en Maggie y en aquel beso se le disparaban las pulsaciones. No podía explicárselo a sí misma. Pero de no haber sido cortadas por aquella cría no estaba segura de lo que hubiera podido pasar en ese cuarto de baño. Realmente estaba muy confusa. Y para terminarlo de complicar ahora aparecía ese gallardo oficial. 

-Eres muy amable.- Pudo añadir no sin azoramiento.- Ya estoy mejor, puedes dejarme aquí.

 

Kiros asintió. Si esa joven así lo quería…él desde luego sabía que los humanos eran muy frágiles. Al menos desde el punto de vista físico. 

-Tan débiles como yo mismo lo fui.- Pensaba sin poderlo evitar.- Para mi vergüenza.   
-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Quiso saber ahora ella con tono inquieto.-

 

Y es que el mayor tenía una expresión entre grave y hasta parecía que enfadada. Él cayó en la cuenta de eso y suavizó sus rasgos con una sonrisa.

-Nada. Solo pensaba en quién habrá podido hacer esto…  
-Sí, es terrible.- Suspiró la chica.-  
-Respecto a lo que hablamos.- Aprovechó él para cambiar de tema.- ¿Aceptarás, verdad?

 

Keiko observó ese gesto esperanzado de aquel oficial, pese a todo no respondió. Aunque él añadió algo que casi le cortó la respiración a la chica.

-Si tengo que ir a luchar y a morir, preferiría hacerlo con una de tus bellas canciones de fondo. Para un guerrero, es la mejor manera de ir a cumplir con su deber. Con una sonrisa y una hermosa voz de mujer que le conforte.  
-Yo… no quiero que nadie muera...- Se apresuró a replicar la envarada joven.- Y menos oyéndome cantar. No deseo provocar eso. ¡No podría dormir, ni comer, ni vivir!…con algo así sobre mi conciencia.- Remachó casi entre sollozos.-

 

Kiros la miró de modo comprensivo y matizó aproximándose a ella tras posar ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

-Te ruego que me perdones. No quise decir eso. No sería en absoluto culpa tuya. Si tenemos que luchar y morir durante la batalla así será. Pero por lo menos, oír una voz tan hermosa que nos de valor a todos para afrontar nuestro destino…eso sería una enorme contribución. He hablado con compañeros que sirvieron en la otra nave. Significaba mucho para ellos cuando les levantaban la moral así. Antes no lo comprendía pero desde que estoy aquí… bueno, he empezado a entender lo que quieren decir. Te ruego que lo pienses.

 

La interpelada asintió, cruzó su mirada con la de aquellos ojos azabache y apenas si podía escapar de su embrujo. Al saiyajin le sucedió algo similar. ¿Qué era esa especie de extraña sensación? Es como si deseara estar junto a esa chica sin importarle nada más. Ahora podía comenzar a entender a su primo Doran. Y mira que se había burlado de él cuando el hijo de sus tíos Seira y Calix le contaba cosas sobre esa reina Neherenia…

-Maravillosa, dulce. Pero al tiempo fuerte y llena de pasión. Es como si hubieras visto una especie de ángel. De hecho canta como ellos. Cada vez que estoy a su lado no sé lo que me pasa. ¡Podría enfrentarme a quien fuera por ella! - Le mencionaba aquel joven a un Kiros que solo le escuchaba con una mezcla de escepticismo y sorna.-  
-Después de todo tendré que pedirte perdón, primo. - Pensaba ahora sin dejar de acercarse a aquella muchacha humana.- No debí tomarme tus palabras a la ligera.

 

Y es que sus rostros se aproximaron tanto que casi podían tocarse. Aunque aquel instante de magia se desvaneció por la voz de Melissa.

-¿Estás bien Keiko? Saliste corriendo de la cafetería…

 

Aquella mujer se acercaba y eso hizo que paradójicamente los dos jóvenes se alejasen. Roto esa especie de encantamiento Kiros apenas susurró casi con temor.

-¿Me permitirás verte de nuevo?  
-Claro.- Afirmó ella pese a todo sintiéndose bastante confundida.-

 

El mayor esbozó una leve sonrisa y se alejó…Melissa llegó entonces sonriendo a su vez.

-¡Vaya! Parece que he interrumpido algo.  
-No, no es eso. En fin, no lo sé.- Pudo casi balbucear Keiko que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.-  
-¿Te ocurre algo?- Se inquietó su compañera al verla en ese estado.-

 

La aludida no estaba segura de querer contestar. Aunque por otro lado Melissa era la persona con la que más confianza tenía a bordo de esa nave. La verdad, necesitaba hablar con alguien para aclarar su confusión. Y es que todo se le venía encima de golpe. El motivo principal de su viaje, lo sucedido esa tarde en el parque, en el baño de la cafetería y ahora con ese oficial. Era como si no fuera dueña de sus actos o algo la arrastrara en una y otra dirección. Como una cometa a merced del viento según éste soplara. Al fin asintió confesando.

-Estoy asustada, preocupada, intranquila y a la vez emocionada. No sé cómo expresarlo.

 

Su interlocutora asintió de modo comprensivo y le ofreció con tono amable y casi maternal.

-Prueba, te escucho…

 

Y su amiga estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, sin embargo las voces de Penélope y las otras se aproximaron, lo mismo que sus dueñas, que salían de la cafetería. La mayor parte de la gente se había ido a sus casas. Fue la doctora Winters quien se digirió a sus compañeras para preguntarles.

-¿Nos echáis una mano? Vamos a ayudar a Clarisa y a Gin a recoger un poco antes de irnos.  
-Claro.- Convino una resignada Keiko.- 

 

Y de este modo se volvieron juntas al interior del local. Tras colaborar en poner un poco de orden se separaron. Por esa jornada había pasado el momento de hablar. Todos estaban cansados y decidieron ir a dormir. Los siguientes días podrían ser muy duros.


	8. Demasiadas confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos secretos salen a la luz.

Jane caminaba deprisa en tanto se abotonaba el uniforme. Aquella alerta repentina la había sacado de la cama lo mismo que a otros oficiales. En su sección, al faltar el mayor Jensen, era ella la que estaba al mando. Le había tocado guardia en los barracones. Ahora, tras terminar de colocarse la guerrera, avanzaba por el corredor que daba acceso a la sala de reuniones. Una vez llegó tomó su puesto como oficial de mayor graduación. En pie, junto a un atril, en tanto sus subordinados se iban congregando en aquella estancia. A una indicación suya se sentaron. Dispuestos a escucharla.

-Mi teniente.- Preguntó un alférez.- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Debemos presentarnos en la zona de despegue?  
-No hay alerta en tal sentido.- Replicó ella.- Por el momento aguardaremos órdenes.

 

No obstante el comandante Enset había salido a su vez. Cuando la joven llamó solo el mayor Shulth de la segunda escuadrilla respondió. No tardó éste en presentarse. Le seguían sus oficiales.

-Muchas gracias teniente por reunir a la primera escuadrilla.- Comentó.-  
-Señor. ¿Debemos movilizarnos?- Quiso saber ahora ella, con toda la atención de los demás puesta en la réplica.- ¿Tenemos alguna orden del Estado Mayor?  
-Por ahora permanecer en estado de pre alerta.- Contestó su superior.- Algunos pilotos se prepararán para abordar los varitech.

 

Y para sorpresa de algunas de sus subordinadas anunció.

-Teniente Hunter, disponga a su grupo. Estén listas para salir.  
-A la orden, señor.- Saludó ésta con una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción.-

 

Tanto Olivia como Celia que estaban en posición de firmes a su lado no pudieron evitar alegrarse. ¡Al fin iban a participar en una misión real! En eso pensaban cuando más oficiales llegaron. El capitán Deloin y la comandante Simmons hicieron acto de presencia en la sala. Todos se cuadraron al momento.

-Descansen, seré breve.- Dijo el capitán.- Su comandante ya está en la zona con dos varitech. La situación está bajo control. Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones o guardias, según estuvieran ustedes.

 

Todos obedecieron con alivio algunos, aunque con ligero fastidio los otros. Susan y sus subordinadas quedaron evidentemente desencantadas. 

-Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.- Suspiró Olivia.-  
-Me iré a la cama, estoy realmente cansada.- Añadió Celia.-  
-Que durmáis bien.- Les deseó Susan que sin embargo tenía vigilancia esa noche.-

 

Hunter se dirigió hacia el cuarto de guardia en dónde estaba cuando sonó la alarma. Aunque en su caminó se cruzó otra mujer morena. Era un poco más alta que ella y sus ojos lucían de un bonito color azul. De hecho las dos tenían un cierto parecido. Casi podrían haber pasado por hermanas. No pudo evitar pensar en Debbie. ¡Ojalá estuviera bien! De todos modos dejó de lado esos pensamientos y saludó, dado que era superior en rango.

-Teniente.- Le pidió aquella chica.- ¿Sabe por dónde queda el centro de comunicación en esta base? Me acaban de trasladar.  
-Si señora.- Replicó Susan.- Está saliendo de este pasillo y girando a la izquierda, la tercera puerta.  
-Muchas gracias.- Repuso aquella oficial alejándose en aquella dirección.-

 

La teniente Hunter la vio marchar y volvió a sus ocupaciones. El caso es que creyó haberla visto antes, en alguna parte. Ahora no caía en dónde o cuando fue. Lo dejó correr. Otras cosas más urgentes la reclamaban. Debía vigilar el perímetro de la base. Se sonrió, eso le traía recuerdos. Así conoció a Giaal. Lo cierto es que el muy sinvergüenza la hipnotizó. Aunque para su crédito no se aprovechó de ella. De hecho Susan pensaba no sin cierto toque de ironía y hasta sentido del humor que su novio era un chico muy especial. ¡Tanto que ni siquiera era humano! De hecho cuando ambos comenzaron a salir ella tuvo que irle indicando casi todo, al menos en ese tipo de situaciones propias de una pareja.

-Lo mío nunca fue salir con los chicos.- Se decía divertida.- No es que sea como Debbie, pero tampoco me he prodigado mucho.

 

Pensaba otra vez en su hermana, ella era homosexual, desde luego los chicos no le interesaban nada. En eso no podrían ser más distintas. A Susan le gustaban los hombres atractivos, pero no había tenido mucha facilidad para salir con ellos. Había estado tan enfocada en su objetivo de ser oficial que todo lo demás estuvo en segundo plano. Luego, cuando salía con alguno la mayoría no se sentían cómodos con una novia o pareja tan centrada en su carrera. Al menos después pudo conocer a su actual novio. Giaal lo reunía todo. ¡Era guapo y estaba muy bueno!, como humano y como alien. Pero sobre todo, más que la apariencia misma estaba su forma de ser. La respetaba y aceptaba tal y como era, no se sentía amenazado ni ponía en entredicho su masculinidad porque su pareja fuera militar. Además era una persona generosa y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Siendo médico estaba comprometido a salvar vidas. Y por si eso fuera poco podía llegar a ser un poderoso combatiente si la ocasión lo requería. Todavía recordaba aquellas batallas en la SSP-1 e incluso las que tuvieron contra esos dioses.

-¡Menos mal que nos dejaron tranquilos!- Se dijo la chica.- Contra ellos nadie podía hacer nada.

 

Aunque meditando sobre aquellos extraños seres una especie de intuición el vino a la mente. ¿Podrían estar ellos relacionados con lo que había sucedido? Enseguida descartó esa idea. No era su estilo. Esos entes eran infinitamente poderosos. ¿Qué necesidad tendrían de irse escondiendo? No, esto le sonaba más bien a la firma de sus antiguos antagonistas. Los secuaces de esa especie de tirano galáctico.

-No recuerdo su nombre. Sé que Giaal, el teniente Malden y el mayor O ‘Brian lo dijeron muchas veces.- Se repetía a sí misma tratando de recordar.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

 

Pero, pese a todo, su memoria se negaba a cooperar. Prosiguió haciendo la ronda en el sector. Todo estaba tranquilo. Una vez más pensaba en Giaal. En esos momentos en los que estaban juntos como dos amantes. Aquel chico al principio no estaba muy ducho en las artes amatorias humanas. Pero aprendió con rapidez. Era buen alumno. Ella se acordaba de algún que otro momento que bastaba para sacarle los colores. Tras una de aquellas clases estaban los dos en la cama. Ella con su cabeza descansado sobre el pecho de él, contemplando su piel verdosa y su larga cabellera azulada con esos mechones de tono púrpura que tenía el chico cerca de sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Repíteme eso de que tus padres nacieron de un árbol.-Le pidió entre atónita y fascinada.-  
-Bueno, ellos brotaron del Makaiyu.- Le explicó él.- Es una planta muy antigua. Nos dio la vida y quiso que tuviéramos conciencia propia. Siendo niño me lo contaron.   
-¿Y ese planeta tuyo? - Quiso saber. ¿Vegetalia, no?  
-No.- La corrigió el joven.- Ese mundo era el planeta madre de muchísimas especies vegetales que se diseminaron luego por el Cosmos. Incluida la del Makaiyu. Pero no era nuestro mundo de origen. Llegué a él cuando viajaba por el universo. Verás, es largo de contar.  
-Tenemos tiempo.- Le sonrió alentadoramente Susan.- Mi permiso dura cuarenta y ocho horas y acabamos de comenzar.  
-Está bien.- Concedió él.- Mis padres fueron los únicos supervivientes del árbol. Hubo una vez, cuando el Makaiyu creció y adquirió conciencia de sí mismo, en la que se sintió solo. Creó entonces a los miembros de mi especie. Al principio estos fueron bondadosos y vivieron en armonía durante un tiempo. Pero luego, poco a poco, el deseo de poder y la envidia se fueron instalando entre ellos. Se produjeron guerras y matanzas. Solo mis padres sobrevivieron.  
-Por lo que me has dicho, técnicamente tus padres eran hermanos.- Se sorprendió Susan.-  
-Al haber sido creados ambos por el árbol podría decirse que sí.- Admitió Giaal que no obstante contra argumentó.- Pero acorde con muchas de vuestras religiones, los humanos fuiste creados por un dios. Lo que también os hace ser hermanos a todos. ¿No es así?  
-Es cierto.- Tuvo que reconocer ella.- Aunque no soy demasiado religiosa. Es curioso, mi hermana Deborah cree en esas cosas mucho más que yo.  
-Tú fuiste la científica de la familia, ¿no?- Sonrió ahora su novio.-  
-Sí, Debbie siempre estuvo muy atraída por temas relacionados con lo oculto. Ya sabes. ¡Aparte de vestirse de gótica en ocasiones! - Se rio recordando algunas polémicas familiares a ese respecto.-   
-La debes de echar mucho de menos.- Comentó él.-  
-Así es. Siempre fue algo alocada pero en el fondo es una buena chica. Y cuando regresamos del viaje, la noté algo cambiada. Estaba mucho más madura y más seria. A veces incluso creo que me ocultaba algo.- Suspiró pensando en eso.-  
-Todos tenemos nuestras vidas y cosas que debemos guardarnos.- Declaró el alien.-  
-En tu caso creo que no tienes secretos conmigo.- Se sonrió Susan.-   
-Al menos en lo que a mi naturaleza respecta, no.- Convino él.- Y no creas que voy contando que soy un extraterrestre por ahí.

 

Su contertulia asintió. Tras la llegada de Giaal a la SSP-1 y aquel juicio tan indignante al que sometieron al teniente Malden y al mayor O ‘Brian, en el que su novio tuvo que declarar admitiendo su origen alienígena, aquello pasó a segundo plano. Luego, trabajando como médico mantenía siempre su apariencia humana. Solo cuando los dos estaban en la intimidad transformaba sus rasgos, y era mayormente porque ella misma se lo pedía. A decir verdad, Susan se excitaba mucho viéndole en su forma extraterrestre y haciendo así el amor con él. ¡Debía de tener algún fetichismo raro!

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó Giaal ahora.-

 

La joven no pudo evitar una carcajada al hilo de sus propios pensamientos. Al fin dijo con tono divertido.

-Creo que soy muy rarita. Hasta mi hermana Debbie lo pensaría. ¡Y mira que ella tiene lo suyo! Ja, ja, ja…

 

Le contó aquellas impresiones que le habían pasado por la cabeza, el alien también se rio.

-Al menos así nos ahorramos en preservativos.- Comentó con regocijo.-  
-No sé.- Pudo alegar ella con cierta prevención ahora.- No es que me importara quedar embarazada ahora. Pero…  
-No temas por eso.- La tranquilizó enseguida él.- Si copulo contigo en mi forma natural no sucederá. Eso solo es posible si lo hacemos estando en mi apariencia humana. Mis padres nos tuvieron a mí y a mi hermana Naya de ese modo. En nuestra constitución alien no podemos procrear al modo de tu especie.- Le explicó.-

 

Bueno, ella esperaba que así sería. No en vano su pareja era el mejor médico que conocía. Y debía reconocer que en parte le mentía. Ella no quería un hijo en ese momento. Deseaba proseguir su carrera militar y era muy joven aún. No es que hubiera descartado ser madre algún día. Al contrario. Pero no era su objetivo en ese momento. Pudiera ser que dentro de unos años, si había podido ascender y estabilizarse. Por otro lado quizás sus especies al ser diferentes ni tan siquiera fueran compatibles. De eso no habían hablado aun. 

-Es demasiado pronto.- Meditó la joven.- Ya tendremos ocasión.

 

En su mente recordaba eso y algunas cosas más de las que hablaron. Al fin, cuando concluyó su ronda regresó a la sala de guardia, algunos subordinados la saludaron cuadrándose militarmente y le dieron el parte al verla.

-Sin novedad en el puesto, mi teniente.- La saludó un sargento.-  
-Muy bien.- Contestó ella.-

 

Aunque una vez más tuvo que ponerse firme junto con el resto y saludar. Dos mujeres de superior rango al suyo entraron. Eran esa teniente morena acompañada de una comandante de pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un funcional moño y ojos azules. Una mujer que andaría por los cuarenta años y de facciones serias.

-A la orden.- Dijo Susan en tanto saludaba.-   
-¿Alguna novedad?- Inquirió la oficial más madura.-  
-No señora. Todo en calma.- Repitió Susan quien fijándose en aquella oficial más joven preguntó con amabilidad.- Mi teniente, ¿encontró la sala de comunicaciones?

 

Jane miró con extrañeza a esa chica. Movió la cabeza y replicó.

-¿A qué se refiere?

 

Ahora fue Susan la que la observó sin comprender, enseguida le recordó.

-Me preguntó usted por su ubicación, señora.  
-¿Yo?- Se señaló la aludida a sí misma con un dedo.- Yo no he hablado con usted.

 

La comandante Simmons terció entonces dedicando su atención a la atónita Susan y le preguntó.

-¿De qué está hablando, teniente? La primer teniente Gray ha estado conmigo desde hace dos horas.

 

Jane asintió, por su parte recordaba a la perfección lo que había hecho. Tras salir de su habitación y vestirse apresuradamente casi por el camino llegó a esa sala. Allí tras reunir a sus subordinados vio llegar a aquellos oficiales. La comandante estaba al mando. Una vez llegaron noticias de que todo estaba bajo control iba a volver a su habitación lo mismo que muchos otros cuando esa oficial superior le ordenó.

-Teniente, venga un momento, por favor.  
-A sus órdenes, mi comandante.- Saludó ella.-

 

Simmons se alejó tras indicarle al mayor Shulth que podía retirarse. Éste saludó con expresión adusta y se fue. Lo mismo que otros militares bajo su mando. La comandante entonces le hizo una seña a Jane.

-Salgamos y demos una vuelta.- Le ordenó.-

 

Su subordinada la siguió sin replicar. Una vez salieron de esa sala recorriendo el pasillo Simmons le comentó.

-Sé la razón por la que está aquí. Únicamente el contralmirante Hazzar, el capitán Harris y yo misma estamos al corriente.  
-Muy bien, señora.- Asintió la aludida.- ¿Desea que haga algo de particular?  
-No por ahora, limítese a cumplir las órdenes que se le han dado.- Repuso su oficial superior.-

 

Jane asintió tras saludar. Ahora la comandante agregó.

-Es primordial que nadie descubra nada. Debemos ser muy cuidadosos. Aquí, en esta nave se han reforzado las medidas de seguridad respecto del primer viaje.  
-Si señora.- Convino ella.-  
-Nuestros esfuerzos serán baldíos si nos descubren. Tenga cuidado.- Le previno.- Es todo, puede retirarse.

 

Y tras saludar una vez más, la muchacha se alejó, dejando que Simmons se perdiera por ese corredor. Suspiró. Su cometido era complicado, pero ella misma se lo había buscado. En cuanto a esa teniente segunda. ¿Qué demonios habría querido decir? Nunca la había visto antes. Bueno, un momento, juraría que su rostro le era algo familiar.

-No logro recordar cuando, pero puede ser que sí la haya visto.- Se decía tratando de hacer memoria sin conseguirlo.- 

 

De quien si se acordaba era de su antiguo novio de la Academia. Fue romper con él y comenzar todo. Tras aquella llamada en la que discutieron. Y todo fue por algo que ahora le parecía estúpido, sus notas. Sucedió que Jane había ido al despacho de uno de los profesores. El comandante Seil. Un tipo cincuentón, algo calvo y regordete. La chica no era ajena a cómo la miraba. No deseaba en absoluto tener que ir a hablar con él, no obstante la nota que había sacado la impelía a ello. Así pues, tras respirar hondo se llegó ante la puerta y golpeó con los nudillos.

-Adelante.- Se escuchó.-

 

Abriendo la puerta Jane saludó militarmente, ese individuo devolvió la cortesía con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué deseaba alférez?- Inquirió su superior con un tinte de perversa amabilidad.-  
-Verá, señor, desearía revisar mi examen.- Afirmó ella con poca seguridad.-

 

El individuo asintió. De hecho era el horario de consultas y tutorías. Se levantó tras abotonarse el pantalón que parecía estarle demasiado apretado. Jane no pudo evitar una mirada de cierta repulsión. Aunque enseguida apartó la vista. Su superior sacó algunos exámenes del cajón.

-Vaya, aquí hay algunos muy buenos, Peters, Hens, Malden…estos son los mejores de la clase.- Alabó no sin malicia para decir a la atónita joven.- Es una lástima que no haya usted aprendido más del alférez Malden. Señorita.   
-¿Señor?- Se sorprendió la muchacha.-  
-Vamos, aquí las cosas se saben enseguida. Se les ha visto a ustedes dos muy juntitos últimamente.- Comentó jocosamente ese tipo.-

 

Tentada estuvo de mandarle al infierno. O de decir que su vida privada fuera de la academia era ella quién la decidía. Desde luego que durante el tiempo de la instrucción y el horario de clases no hacían nada contrario al reglamento. Quedaba con Leval, salía con él, sí. Incluso se habían acostado juntos y no tenía ninguna queja a ese respecto. Era un buen amante, realmente bien dotado, fuerte y guapo. Además de amable. Por si fuera poco Jane aprovechaba para que su novio le explicase algunas dudas o conceptos que se le resistían. 

-Mire.- Declaró Seil de modo paternalista.- Es muy duro aprobar aquí. Y más todavía hacerlo con notas brillantes. Usted no es mala estudiante, pero no alcanza cierto nivel que es el requerido para pasar el corte. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero, verdad?

 

Ella bajó la cabeza, pese a que su superior era un bastardo arrogante en eso tenía razón. Su nota había sido una B. No era mala, pero para poder optar a un buen destino y posibilidades de promoción al menos precisaría de una A. En otras materias alcanzaba como mucho la B+. Leval por el contrario siempre obtenía A+ o A al menos. En eso que Seil le entregó el examen, no sin antes acariciarle una mano. La chica sintió un vuelco en el corazón, más bien en el estómago. Ni se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada con la de él.

-Cómo puede usted comprobar. Ha cometido errores importantes. Si esto fuera el instituto o alguna universidad de poca monta, habría conseguido una A. Pero aquí no regalamos nada.  
-¿Y no hay...? ¿No hay posibilidad de mejorar la calificación?- Inquirió ella ahora con tono entre débil y suplicante.-  
-Tampoco es un drama.- Sonrió su profesor.- No ha suspendido. Con este resultado podrá pasar al siguiente curso. Aunque la cosa será más difícil, claro… pero graduarse como segundo teniente y ser destinada a oficinas es una opción cómoda.

 

Jane estaba horrorizada solo al escuchar aquello. Y era más que previsible que le sucediera. Sin embargo ella tenía energía, coraje y deseaba ser piloto. Sabía que podía hacerlo bien. Era muy buena en lo relativo a las pruebas físicas y a la pericia en el manejo del simulador. Pero, eso no importaría si sus calificaciones no mejoraban.

-Señor, haré cualquier cosa. ¿No hay posibilidad de repetir el examen?- Insistió con el gesto demudado.-

 

Seil se sonrió no sin perfidia. Se levantó de su sillón observando a esa jovencita tan desesperada. Su pantalón estaba en desorden otra vez, pero en esta ocasión marcaba claramente una parte de su cuerpo. Acercándose a la muchacha le susurró al oído en tanto sujetaba una muñeca de ella y le guiaba la mano hacia su entrepierna.

-Siempre hay algo que podrá usted hacer.

 

Jane se quedó paralizada sin atreverse a reaccionar. Su mano derecha estaba ahora posada sobre aquellas partes de su interlocutor. En tanto éste tornaba su calmado tono anterior en otro más apasionado, afirmando entre jadeos.

-Sé de sobra que se estará tirando a Malden a cambio de ayuda. Pero debió pensarlo mejor. ¿Para qué acostarse con otro alumno pudiendo hacerlo con el profesor?

 

La muchacha le miró entonces entre atónita, asustada y asqueada. Ganas le daban de salir corriendo de allí. De gritar e incluso de denunciar aquello. Pero, ¿qué probabilidades tendría de ser creída?

-En el aula contigua nadie nos molestará.- Susurró él urgiéndola con premura.- ¡Vamos!, ¿Quiere tener alguna oportunidad? ¿Sí o no?   
-Si- pudo sollozar la joven.- Deseo tener una oportunidad, señor…

 

Sin mediar más palabras Seil la indicó que se levantase, abrió la puerta de su despacho y caminó hacia la clase que estaba enfrente. A esas horas ya estaba cerrado. Seguramente por eso la citó aquel día y en ese momento. Lo que sucedió después Jane prefería olvidarlo. Tuvo que arrodillarse ante ese fofo tipo y chupar aquello. Pese al asco que le daba lo hizo de modo solicito. Después él la pidió que se desnudase. Ella lo hizo, Tumbada sobre una de las mesas ese individuo, tras desvestirse a su vez, colocó sobre ella su grasoso cuerpo y la penetró en tanto le confesaba entre jadeos.

-¡Ah! ¡Cómo me gustas! Quería hacerte esto desde el primer día. ¡Qué bien lo vamos a pasar! ¡Vas a ser mi putita!

 

Ella se limitó a moverse cuando ese cerdo se lo pidió, incluso a jadear para complacerle el ego. Después cerró los ojos hasta que aquel tipo la sacó. Encima la llenó de aquel viscoso fluido una vez terminó. Tras unos interminables momentos de silencio, el profesor pasó a vestirse como si nada hubiera pasado. Mucho más complacido dijo con recobrado tono cordial y pausado.

-Siendo así de razonable creo que una A no estaría de más. Pásese por aquí en el próximo examen. Traiga una bolsa con ropa, ya le diré lo que debe llevar puesto…

 

Jane solo pudo asentir en tanto se vestía. Al fin, sintiéndose sucia y vejada salió a todo correr. Pudo controlar a duras penas sus ganas de llorar. Necesitaba estar sola durante un rato. En cuanto llegó a la residencia de estudiantes se duchó y se lavó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Más tarde, y más calmada marcó el número de Leval. Quería estar con él. Olvidar a ese viejo fofo asqueroso. Entonces contestaron, era su novio. La joven sonrió al verle. Sin embargo el chico la obsequió con una mirada de desprecio e ira. ¡Se había enterado! Jane no sabía como pero él sabía lo que había sucedido entre su profesor y ella. Después de lo mal que lo pasó. De aquel trago terrible, su novio la estaba acusando de ser una puta. Y realmente lo era. Entonces estalló. Desahogó su enfado precisamente con él. Ese chico no lo comprendía, para los hombres era mucho más fácil. A ella le exigirían mucho más. Y encima no era tan brillante. De este modo terrible terminó la conversación y la relación que ambos habían mantenido. Tras cortar la comunicación Jane solo pudo llorar. Así estuvo durante la tarde entera. Pero desde ese mismo instante se prometió ser dura, no tener escrúpulos con nada ni con nadie. Quería llegar hasta el final. Y una vez comenzado ese arduo camino no lo desandaría. Si debía acostarse con todos los Seil de la academia para lograrlo eso haría. Si tenía que ligarse a otro alumno más brillante que ella lo conquistaría.

-Sí, eso hice.- Se decía entre suspiros de pesar y tristeza mientras rememoraba aquello.- Y lo volvería a hacer.

 

Pero la pillaron. Un día una comisión de oficiales de alto rango, entre los que se encontraba un capitán, llegó a la academia. El curso estaba terminando y ella no había cruzado ni una sola palabra más con Leval. Le sorprendió que la llamasen al despacho del general director. Allí, además de su comandante en jefe estaban el citado capitán, de nombre Hillis y la entonces mayor Simmons. 

-Descanse – le ordenó severamente el general.- Siéntese alférez.  
-Si señor.- Obedeció ella tomando asiento en un butacón próximo.-  
-El capitán Hillis y su grupo están efectuando una investigación en la Academia.- Le contó su superior.- Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento que ciertas personas han estado llevando a cabo actividades cuando menos deshonrosas para el uniforme que visten. No me andaré con rodeos. Usted hasta ahora ha sido una buena cadete. Pero tenemos informes de que ha usado sus, digamos atributos femeninos, para obtener mejores calificaciones.  
-Señor, yo…- Trató de justificarse con tono nervioso y atemorizado.- No sé de qué habla.  
-Mentir no le va a ayudar.- Terció el capitán de navío Hallis, un tipo de pelo grisáceo y facciones duras.- Hemos descubierto que el comandante Nicholas Seil se ha estado aprovechando de algunas cadetes. Tenemos varias denuncias sobre la mesa y cuando le interrogamos se derrumbó confesándolo todo. Y una de las cadetes que él mencionó fue usted. Pero lo que más nos ha llamado la atención es que no tenemos ninguna denuncia suya.

 

Jane se sintió atrapada. Solo fue capaz de bajar la cabeza y sollozar. ¡Estaba acabada! Si al menos lo hubiera denunciado…pero ella aceptó las consecuencias y quiso utilizar aquello. No lo buscó, pero lo aceptó. Al fin, tras unos instantes en los que nadie habló, fue la mayor Simmons quién se dirigió a la desolada joven con un tinte más amable y comprensivo.

-Ser cadete no es fácil. Si se es mujer todo se complica más aún. Crea que lo sé perfectamente. Sin embargo es algo muy grave. Ha sido víctima de abusos y estupro. Podría ser incluso que de violación. Pero usted no lo denunció.  
-Te...tenía miedo.- Pudo balbucear ella sin saber qué más decir.-  
-Sus compañeras también lo tenían.- Replicó con más dureza Hillis sentenciando.- Sin embargo hicieron lo correcto. Lo que debe esperarse de un alguien dispuesto a ser oficial. Sufrieron abusos en varias ocasiones pero se sobrepusieron y tuvieron el arrojo de contarlo. Ellas si han sido víctimas. Como a tales se las tratará, sin mancha ninguna en sus hojas de servicios. Al contrario, tendrán el reconocimiento al valor que han demostrado. Usted, en cambio, se avino a mantener relaciones sexuales con el comandante Seil. Él nos contó que cada vez que tenían un examen se acostaban juntos.   
-¡No tuve otra salida!- Gemía ella con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.- Era eso o no poder promocionar.   
-Si la tuvo. Pudo venir al despacho del general e informarle. Como hicieron las demás.- Intervino la mayor Simmons ahora con menos consideración.-  
-Desgraciadamente ahora es usted quien no nos deja otra salida.- Suspiró el general tomando la palabra en tanto se levantaba.- Será expedientada y expulsada de la academia. Lo mismo que Seil.  
-¡Por favor, mi general!- balbució ella tratando de levantarse entre lágrimas.- ¡Se lo suplico!  
-Si le sirve de consuelo el comandante Seil será licenciado con deshonor y expulsado también del ejército. Independientemente del juicio y la más que probable condena a prisión que sufrirá.- Añadió Hillis.- 

 

La muchacha apenas si prestaba atención a esas palabras. Era como si estuviera muy lejos. Ya nada importaba. Aquel terrible sacrificio no le había servido para nada. Su sueño y su vida hechas pedazos en un instante. Fue entonces cuando el general agregó con un tinte menos duro y más conciliador.

-Salvo qué…

 

Jane le miró entre sorprendida y expectante. Quizás esperaba la reacción que ella tuviera. La chica en efecto asintió apresurándose a decir con voz atropellada y suplicante.

-Haré lo que me pidan. ¡Lo que sea!  
-¿Está segura de eso?- Inquirió la mayor Simmons.-   
-Sí, señora.- Se reafirmó rotundamente la joven.- Lo estoy.

 

Y tras mirarse durante unos momentos sus superiores parecieron estar de acuerdo en algo. Fue el capitán quién la hizo sentarse una vez más y le explicó.

-Muy bien. Entonces esto es lo que usted hará…

 

Jane fue trasladada a la academia del UNISON en Los Ángeles. Allí pudo terminar y graduarse como segundo teniente. A cambio pasó a desempeñar una serie de misiones de índole secreta. Supo de la partida de la SSP-1 ¡ojalá hubiera podido ir! Después se enteró de su desaparición y posterior regreso, además de ese mundo que habían descubierto y terraformado. Toda una aventura. Pero tuvo suerte. Al poco surgió el proyecto de la SSP-2. ¡Y ella fue elegida para ir! Además de ser ascendida a primer teniente por mor de ese traslado. Pero eso tenía un precio. Y ese era la misión que le encomendaron. 

-Me guste o no debo seguir adelante con ello.- Pensaba mientras salía del pasillo acercándose a la zona de las habitaciones.- Mi propio padre nunca me quiso aquí. Para él éste no era mundo para mujeres. Quizás tuviera parte de razón. – Reflexionó con amargura.- No lo es porque hacen lo posible por convertirlo en una pesadilla para nosotras. Tenemos que demostrar el doble que cualquier hombre para llegar a su misma posición.

 

No tuvo ocasión de pensar mucho más en sus propias circunstancias. Una tremenda explosión sacudió el edificio. Jane se arrojó al suelo en un acto reflejo. A los pocos instantes se atrevió a ponerse en pie. Todo era un caos, ruidos de sirenas de alarma, gritos de soldados y oficiales, muchos corriendo de acá para allá en busca de instrucciones. Algunos droidos médicos y personal sanitario de la base se ocuparon de atender a los heridos. Por fortuna tampoco hubo víctimas mortales.

-¡Ha sido en la sala de comunicaciones!- Exclamaba uno.-  
-Rápido, hay que enviar un equipo de extinción y una ambulancia.- Gritaban otros.-

 

Corrió a su vez tratando de enterarse mejor de lo sucedido. Aunque para su sorpresa dos soldados le salieron al paso. La comandante Simmons estaba allí junto con esa teniente segunda.

-¡A ella es a quién yo vi! Me preguntó por la sala.- Denunció Susan mirándola con inquina.-  
-Llévensela.- Ordenó Simmons.-  
-¿Qué significa esto?- Quiso saber la oficial.-

 

No obtuvo respuesta, fue puesta en custodia y encerrada en una celda de otro edificio en tanto se sofocaban las llamas del barracón principal. El mayor Shulth y su segundo al mando el teniente Pavel Kovac, se unieron a los demás. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Inquirió el jefe de escuadrilla.-  
-Otro sabotaje, señor, pero hemos capturado a la sospechosa.- Le informó Susan.-  
-Informen de inmediato al capitán Deloin.- Le ordenó Simmons.-

 

Shulth se aprestó a obedecer. Al poco, tanto el capitán como otras autoridades se presentaron allí. También Olivia y Celia, junto con otros oficiales de menor rango, acudieron.

-Se ha montado una buena.- Comentó la mejicana con visible inquietud.-  
-Otro ataque más.- Repuso una también preocupada Celia.- Aunque parece que han atrapado a alguien…

 

Así fue, sin más explicaciones metieron a Jane en el calabozo. A la espera de ser llamada a declarar. La muchacha no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Y esa maldita zorra. ¿A cuento de qué la había acusado?

-Debe ser ella. ¡Lo ha orquestado todo! - Pensó.-

 

Pero no pudo tener la oportunidad de hablar con nadie. Estuvo aislada sin recibir ninguna visita. Pasaron varias horas y finalmente el sueño la venció. Entre tanto, en otra parte de la nave y tras el atentado del parque todos fueron a dormir. Fue al despertar al día siguiente cuando Tracer y los demás oficiales supieron del nuevo ataque. El alto mando no quiso avisar a nadie más. Parecía fundamental mantener el secreto. Incluso llevaron a los heridos a un complejo sanitario exclusivamente militar. Eso le comentó un oficial por orden de su superior, el comandante Enset, a Rick que estaba en su residencia junto con el mayor Kiros. Allí recibieron una transmisión por vía interna

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Exclamó Tracer.- ¿Quién ha hecho eso?  
-No estamos del todo seguros, señor.- Replicó el oficial que comunicó con él.- De momento tienen en custodia a una teniente. Una tal Gray.  
-¡No me jodas!, esa es mi segunda al mando.- Repitió Rick entre incrédulo y anonadado.- Voy enseguida para allá.

 

Kiros escuchaba desde el otro extremo del salón. Tras haberse despertado y tomar una ducha había salido con una simple toalla cubriéndole por la cintura. Al parecer otro atentado más había tenido lugar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó a su compañero de piso en tanto éste se ponía el uniforme.-  
-Tengo que ir al puesto siete. Una explosión. Ayer, un poco después de lo del parque en el sector tres.  
-Voy con usted.- Repuso Kiros.-  
-No hace falta.- Rechazó Tracer.- Esto no me gusta. Mejor que haya alguien que vigile esta zona. Y deja de llamarme de usted. Al menos aquí, ¡leche!

 

El saiyajin asintió. Si eso es lo que quería su compañero. Reservaría ese trato para cuando estuvieran de servicio. Sin embargo no comprendía para que querría leche ahora. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Así él, como hoy tenía permiso, pasaría una vez más por esa cafetería. Al menos cuando acabase la jornada. Esperaba ver a esa hermosa chica pelirroja otra vez por allí. En ese momento, la citada jovencita estaba trabajando con sus compañeras. En el laboratorio había mucha actividad. Aunque al parecer algunas componentes del equipo no estaban demasiado centradas.

-Acércame las muestras del experimento cinco.- Le pidió Penélope a Keiko.- 

 

La joven buscó aquel recipiente sin lograr verlo. La doctora Winters la observó con algo de impaciencia.

-Vamos, lo necesito enseguida o perderé el componente químico para la reacción.  
-Aquí está Penélope.- Se anticipó Melissa.-  
-Lo siento, no lo veía.- Musitó la azorada chica.-  
-Tranquila.- Repuso Penélope una vez llevó a cabo la prueba.- 

 

Mei Ling por su parte sí que llevaba a cabo bien su tarea, pero la hacía de forma mecánica, ciñéndose a la rutina. Fiel a su costumbre no hablaba mucho durante el trabajo. Solo lo estrictamente necesario para llevarlo a cabo de modo eficiente. Lo contrario podría aplicársele a Caroline que no dejaba de charlar.

-¡Menos mal que todas estáis bien!- Exclamaba con su tono tejano más típico.- Cuando mi Ernie y yo nos enteramos de lo ocurrido nos preocupamos mucho. Llamé pero ninguna me contestaba.  
-La explosión debió de dañar alguna estación de repetidores.- Conjeturó Melissa sin dejar de observar el semblante cariacontecido de Keiko.- Espero que lo hayan reparado.  
-O nos tocará a nosotras.- Suspiró Caroline.- Aunque eso es lo de menos. Por suerte me comentasteis que ninguna persona salió herida.  
-Cada vez que pienso en los niños que había allí.- Intervino Melissa llena de enfado ahora.- ¡Malditos canallas!   
-Chicas, dejemos eso ahora y terminemos con las pruebas. Estos experimentos son importantes.- Intervino Penélope haciendo gala una vez más de su carácter más templado.-

 

Ya no era tan cortante y fría como en el pasado. Desde entonces habían cambiado muchas cosas. Pese a ello la doctora Winters mantenía esa calma tan necesaria en situaciones de esa índole. Por supuesto que ella estuvo allí y pensaba igual que sus compañeras. Éstas, percatándose de ello, dejaron los comentarios hasta terminar. Cuando lo hicieron pararon a reponer fuerzas. Un breve almuerzo en el que cada una comió lo que se había traído de casa o bien sacó algo de las máquinas. Esa pausa no era demasiado larga y no deseaban parar en exceso su ritmo de trabajo. Prosiguieron luego hasta la tarde. Al fin concluyeron la jornada.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería de Gin?- Les propuso Caroline.-   
-No sé si habrá abierto hoy.- Dudó Melissa.- Con todo el jaleo de ayer…  
-Para esa chica su trabajo es como para nosotras el nuestro.- Sentenció Penélope afirmando convencida.- Habrá abierto, no te quepa la menor duda. Pero yo no voy. Quiero ver a Rick.

 

Y la doctora les deseó que pasaran una buena tarde. Después se alejó.

-Yo ya he quedado.- Afirmó Mei Ling, quien por otra parte casi nunca se unía a ellas.- Hasta luego.

 

La vieron marchar sin darle demasiada importancia. La oriental solía hacer eso. Keiko suspiró sin levantar mucho la vista. Caroline entonces se dirigió a esa muchacha con tono jovial.

-¡Vamos! ¡Anímate chica!...llevas mustia todo el día.

 

La interpelada fracasó en un intento por sonreír. La tejana entonces, merced a su mayor edad y experiencia, cruzó una mirada con Melissa. Estaba claro que a esa jovencita le pasaba algo. Y debía de ser una cosa de la que no quería hablar estando ella delante. De modo que con toda su cordialidad añadió.

-Yo voy yendo a reservar sitio. Por si luego venís y queréis sentaros. ¡Ya sabéis como se pone, de bote en bote!

 

La mujer se marchó tras recibir dos educadas inclinaciones de cabeza. Keiko suspiró entonces llevándose ambas manos al pecho. Bajando el mentón y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Le preguntó amablemente Melissa.- Llevas así desde esta mañana.  
-Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.- Musitó la chica.-  
-Si en algo te ayuda hablar, aquí me tienes.-Le ofreció su amiga.-

 

Keiko la miró diríase que con expresión de súplica. Por un lado deseaba desahogar todo lo que llevaba en su interior. De otro le daba incluso miedo el sincerarse con su compañera. No podía olvidar quién era. Aunque se decidió finalmente cuando su interlocutora le comentó.

-Todos tenemos cosas que nos preocupan, o nos avergüenzan. En mi caso mi pasado no fue todo lo digno y limpio que debió ser. Y todavía trato de enmendar las cosas. Sea lo que sea lo que te angustia no soy quién para juzgarte y nunca lo haré. Pero sí para escucharte y tratar de darte el consejo de una amiga.

 

La muchacha entonces sonrió. Eso sí, con el rastro de alguna lágrima. Y poco a poco comenzó a confesar con voz queda.

-Cuando supe de la existencia de esta nave y el viaje que iba a hacer, quise venir. Eso lo sabes. Pero no fui sincera en cuanto a los auténticos motivos. Es cierto que me apasionaba ir a otros mundos, conocer gente nueva. Pero sobre todo quería alejarme.  
-¿Alejarte?- Se sorprendió Melissa.- ¿Alejarte de qué?  
-Podría decirte que de la sombra de mis padres. O pretextar que deseaba hacerme una carrera como investigadora por mí misma…

 

Su compañera la miraba ahora con gesto de sorpresa. Keiko apenas pudo sonreír levemente para remachar.

-Quizás también exista una parte de eso. Pero mentiría si te dijera que es lo fundamental.  
-Entonces ¿qué es?.. – Quiso saber Melissa apuntando en lo que parecía la dirección correcta.- ¿Algún desengaño amoroso?  
-Así es.- Suspiró la muchacha.- No quería que lo supiera nadie, nunca. ¡Pero no puedo soportarlo más! - Sollozó.-  
-Tranquila.- Le pidió afectuosamente su oyente.- Te entiendo. Una vez también tuve el amor a mi alcance. En mi caso renuncié estúpidamente a él.  
-En el mío nunca tuve posibilidad de alcanzarlo. Es más, hice lo que pude por alejarme. Por eso me vine.- Admitió finalmente la joven.- Porque no podía seguir allí, viéndoles juntos a ambos. Tantas veces a su lado. Conociéndonos desde siempre.- Balbucía ahora entre el llanto.-  
-Esas personas te son muy cercanas entonces. ¿No es así?...- Conjeturó Melissa acertando una vez más.-  
-Sí, igual que lo son para ti. Yo… me embarqué en esta nave… ¡hui!… porque no podía estar más tiempo junto a ella y a su novio…cada vez que él la besaba, o que la abrazaba, era una tortura para mí…-Remachó entre sollozos.-

 

Melissa abrió los ojos como platos y apenas si pudo replicar.

-¡Estás hablando de Mimí y de Ken! ¿Se trata de ellos, verdad?

 

Su contertulia a duras penas asintió unas cuantas veces tapándose la cara con ambas manos en tanto se inclinaba sobre su asiento sin dejar de llorar. Su compañera posó una amistosa mano sobre la espalda de la desolada chica. Enseguida creyó entender.

-Ese muchacho es realmente guapo, sí. Supongo que para ti sería duro enamorarte de él siendo el novio de Mimí. Las dos sois como hermanas. Hiciste lo que una verdadera hermana haría. Dejarla ser feliz con él y no interponerte.- Suspiró entre compresiva y llena de admiración.- Lo siento mucho, pero ya verás cómo aquí podrás conocer a algún otro muchacho que sea encantador. Así, poco a poco, olvidarás a Ken…

 

La risa de Keiko la interrumpió. Era una carcajada sin embargo amarga, combinada con ese llanto. Melissa la observó ahora incluso asustada. ¿Qué le habría dicho para que reaccionase así? Para su total asombro no tardó en descubrirlo, la propia joven, tomando una mano de su compañera entre las suyas, le desveló…

-No lo has entendido, Melissa. Yo no estaba enamorada de Ken. ¡A quien yo amo es a Mimí!

 

Su interlocutora abrió la boca sobrepasada por el asombro más absoluto. La muchacha entonces añadió, una vez más con crecientes lágrimas y un tono que rayaba en la desesperación e incluso en la vergüenza.

-¿Me comprendes ahora? ¡Mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas! Siempre la quise como a una hermana. Y sé que ella a mí también. Pero, ¡no sé cómo me sucedió!…, lentamente me fui enamorando de ella. Quería estar a su lado, compartirlo todo. A veces tenía que refrenarme para no besarla. Y lo peor es que yo sé perfectamente que Mimí jamás compartirá ese sentimiento por mí. Luego comenzó a salir con Ken. Es un buen chico, y guapo, sí, tienes razón. Lo obvio habría sido pensar que me hubiera enamorado de él nada más conocerle y apartarme de ellos para no hacerle daño a mi amiga de toda la vida. Pero cada vez que les veía juntos, ¡abrazándose, besándose! Era como si me clavasen un puñal en el corazón. Él estaba ocupando el lugar que yo habría querido para mí. ¿Y qué podía hacer? salvo sonreír delante suya.  
-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Suspiró Melissa llevaba por el pesar e incluso la compasión.- Ha tenido que ser terrible para ti, mi niña. ¡Cuánto lo siento!  
-¿Cómo podría haberles explicado eso a mis padres, o a los de Mimí?- Gimió Keiko realmente atormentada por ese pensamiento.- Tenía tanto miedo de que lo descubrieran. ¡Sobre todo ella!, no hubiese podido soportar que me odiase, o peor, que me despreciara y perder su amistad…me habría muerto de dolor y de vergüenza. 

 

Melissa la abrazó dejándola llorar. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer trató de consolar a esa pobre chica con palabras amables.

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa. No se elige de quién uno se enamora. Y el amor es un sentimiento bonito. Mimí jamás te hubiese despreciado. Solo te habría dicho que no podía compartir eso. Además, todavía le da más valor a lo que has hecho. La quieres tanto que has sido capaz de renunciar a ella. Y puedo decirte lo mismo que antes. Si tu inclinación es esa, no desesperes. Hay muchas chicas a bordo, puede que alguna esté destinada para ti.  
-Gracias Melissa. Aunque precisamente eso era lo que no estaba preparada para oír. Sí, puede que ella lo comprendiera, pero nuestra relación jamás hubiera sido ya la misma.- Pudo musitar Keiko limpiándose las lágrimas.- No podré volver a verla hasta que lo haya superado. Y no sé si alguna vez seré capaz de hacerlo. Quizás vuelva a enamorarme, sí. Puede que incluso lo haya hecho ya. Pero no es cuestión de que me decida por un hombre o una mujer. Realmente, eso no es lo importante. Yo, bueno…me siento atraída por la persona. No por su sexo.  
-¿Eres bisexual?- Inquirió su contertulia.-  
-Más bien pan sexual.- La corrigió la interpelada.- No miro el sexo, sino el alma de la gente. Me enamoro de sus sentimientos, de su personalidad… no sé cómo explicarlo.  
-¿Y dices que puede que te hayas vuelto a enamorar? - Le recordó Melissa mirándola con curiosidad.- ¿Aquí?  
-Así es.- Admitió la aludida que entonces agregó algo más calmada, aunque todavía preocupada.- Es que ayer me pasó algo. Digamos que he conocido a dos personas en esta nave. Y me siento atraída por las dos. Una es un hombre, la otra una mujer. Y no sé qué hacer…

 

Ante tamaña confesión la doctora Prentis tampoco sabía que responder. Tras meditar por unos instantes recurrió a lo más lógico y al tiempo socorrido en estos casos. Sugerir precisamente eso…

-Debes darte tiempo. Al final, seguramente que tu corazón se decantará por alguno de los dos. Pero no te angusties. Tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida. Hay mucho que hacer y también que disfrutar. Eres demasiado joven para vivir tan atormentada.- Remachó sonriéndole con verdadero afecto.- Venga, te invito a algo de merendar. Eso siempre alegra, no sé si el alma, pero seguro que sí el estómago. 

 

Keiko la miró visiblemente agradecida y le dio un estrecho y fuerte abrazo. Así se mantuvieron un rato hasta que, al separarse, su confidente trató de animarla.

-Vamos a ver si Caroline nos ha reservado sitio. ¿Te apetece? Yo desde luego ya tengo hambre.  
-Sí - sonrió más ampliamente su contertulia tras enjugarse las lágrimas.- Yo también. Y gracias, muchas gracias, Melissa. Por ser mi amiga y escucharme.  
-No hay de qué.- Repuso afectuosamente ésta, repitiendo.- Anda, no lleguemos tarde…

 

Y eso hicieron las dos poniendo al fin rumbo hacia la cafetería. Por su parte Mei Ling quería ir a casa. Después aguardar a que su novia terminase el turno y quedar. Tenía mucho de qué hablar con ella. Aquella conversación había sido postergada por los acontecimientos. No deseaba que eso volviera a suceder. Aunque cuando estaba ya llegando a la entrada de su bloque de pisos el corazón casi se le paró. Allí estaba su ineludible primo Zhao. 

-Buenas tardes, estimada prima.- Saludó él con tono neutro que no traicionaba su imperturbable semblante.- Ya empezaba a pensar que no vendrías.  
-Por favor, te lo pido. ¡Déjame en paz! - Pudo replicar ella con tono tembloroso.-

 

El interpelado caminó despacio al encuentro de su pariente, iba de paisano y guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Entonces asintió rápidamente y de forma repetida para repetir en un tono de falsa reflexión.

-Que te deje en paz…la paz es un concepto bastante metafísico, ¿no crees?...y me pregunto, ¿acaso puede pedirla para sí alguien que se la niega a otros?  
-Esa nunca fue mi intención.- Se defendió la joven.-   
-No sé si sería tu intención o no. El hecho es el que es. Mei Ling. Has deshonrado a nuestra familia.- Escupió ahora él con patente enojo.-

 

La muchacha apartó la mirada de él. Sencillamente no podía enfrentarla. Por mucho que le doliera o que se negase a aceptar aquello, su primo tenía razón. Al menos desde el punto de vista de sus familiares y las costumbres tradicionales tan ancestralmente arraigadas todavía en su pueblo y su cultura.

-Tú conoces perfectamente cuál es tu deber.- Siguió acusándola su interlocutor.- Los sacrificios que tus padres hicieron por ti, su única hija. Tantos años de duro trabajo y esfuerzo para labrarse un porvenir y para hacer que tú pudieras estudiar. – Sentenció para añadir rebajando un poco ese tono tan duro y trocándolo en otro algo más condescendiente al añadir.- Y creo que fue una buena decisión. Siempre fuiste una joven inteligente y hermosa. Deseabas tener una carrera y dedicarte a la ciencia. Bien, tu madre y mi padre eran hermanos. Provenían de familias humildes. A buen seguro tendrían sus propios sueños y anhelos, sin embargo aceptaron sus deberes y se casaron. ¡Con quién debían!... Luego nacimos nosotros. Yo aún estoy por prometerme. Pero tú ya lo fuiste. ¡Y tuviste una gran suerte! Es un joven apuesto, de familia adinerada que no solo no quiso pedir la dote por ti, sino que se ofreció a pagar una. ¡Incluso han prometido perdonarles las deudas a tus padres! Y tú no ignoras que esas deudas tuvieron que adquirirlas, entre otras cosas, para costear tu exquisita educación, porque ni con tus becas podías pagarla. ¡Y todo eso fue posible porque él, tu prometido, te ama! Su familia os prestó el dinero, todo estaba apalabrado…y tú jamás dijiste nada en contra.

 

Hubo un denso e incomodísimo silencio. Mei Ling no parecía querer contestar, finalmente se armó de valor y dignidad.

-Sin embargo yo no le amo a él.- Pudo musitar la muchacha al fin.- Si, es un buen hombre y me quiere. Eso no lo puedo negar…Le conozco desde que éramos niños. Le aprecio mucho. Pero no tengo ningún sentimiento de amor.  
-Tampoco mi padre o tu madre les amaban cuando se desposaron con mi madre o tu padre.- Replicó su ofendido primo.- Eso del amor se va adquiriendo con el tiempo. Precisa de paciencia y de comprensión. Y él y su familia han dado ya muchas muestras de paciencia. Respetaron tus deseos de ir a estudiar al extranjero y de trabajar un par de años en América. Después quedaste en retornar y cumplir con tu deber. Y no obstante, aquí estas.- Remachó encogiéndose de hombros, para mirarla con incredulidad y preguntar.- Y bien… ¿Cómo puedes explicármelo? Ayúdame a entenderlo ¿Cómo se lo podríamos explicar a ellos?...

 

La chica escuchaba eso sin ser capaz de replicar. En cuanto supo de aquel compromiso sabía que no tenía opción. Solamente la angustia la impulsó a buscar una vía de escape. Primero pretextó poder terminar sus estudios. Luego viajar a América y más tarde se excusó diciendo que estaba trabajando en unos prestigiosos laboratorios. Eso era cierto pero en cuanto pudo y se enteró de la disponibilidad de plazas en la SSP-2 se apuntó. Logró ser seleccionada y huyó. No le gustaban los hombres y jamás habría podido casarse con uno. Su primo Zhao supo de su partida pero no del motivo real. Quizás pensase que ella anteponía su carrera a la obligación para con su familia. O que simplemente, tal y como le había confesado ahora, que ella no estaba enamorada de Chen Chang, que ya debería a estas alturas ser su esposo. Y con ese nombre, que vendría a significar algo así como tesoro próspero, y que hacía más que justicia a él y a su acaudalada familia, era algo que sencillamente no se podía comprender. 

-De verdad que no te entiendo.- Seguía martilleándola el joven.- ¿Qué es tan importante para ti como para ofender y deshonrar de esta manera a tu propia sangre?

 

Para Zhao a buen seguro que su prima podría haberse enamorado de algún estudiante o compañero de trabajo. Pero tras investigar no vio que frecuentase la compañía de ninguno.

-No sé qué decir.- Musitó ella bajando la mirada.- Solo te pido que me perdones.  
-No soy yo quien tiene que perdonarte Mei Ling. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Resaltó su enojado primo.- Son tus padres y la familia de tu prometido los que deberían escuchar esa disculpa. ¿Qué te está pasando? De niña nunca fuiste así. Eras la hija ejemplar. Al menos lo fuiste hasta ahora… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué les estás haciendo tanto daño?

 

Ella sabía que así era. Lo cierto es que a los ojos de los suyos su comportamiento era realmente extraño, por no decir muy grosero y hasta desagradecido y ultrajante. Era faltar por completo a sus deberes y mostrarse no solo irrespetuosa, sino terriblemente egoísta por despreciar así a su familia. Pero ella les quería, no en vano eran sus padres y sabía del tremendo sacrificio que significó para ellos costear su educación. En eso pensaba en tanto su primo añadió, al esperar en vano una respuesta más clara.

-Realmente no te comprendo. Ahora nada se puede hacer. Al menos hasta que volvamos, si es que lo hacemos. Pero, si pese a todo podemos retornar a la Tierra, espero de ti que sepas al fin comportarte. Disculparte ante ellos y aceptar tu compromiso y tu obligación como buena hija.

 

Y sin esperar ya una respuesta se alejó. Mei Ling solo pudo verle ir sin ser capaz todavía de reaccionar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Suspiró entre lágrimas. Ahora solo deseaba ver a Maggie y sincerarse. Si su pareja la apoyaba estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Incluso a ser repudiada por su familia. 

-Sería capaz incluso de algo tan terrible solo por ti.- Suspiró sin dejar de llorar en silencio.- 

 

Precisamente su novia estaba acabando el turno. Tanto ella como Giaal aguardaban a sus relevos. Y estos por fin llegaron. Aunque en esta ocasión se trataba del doctor Luke Benson que vino acompañado por esa irritante enfermera, la tal Marek. Y ésta, como no, venía deshaciéndose en sonrisas con aquel atractivo médico, moreno, de estatura media y bastante educado. De hecho nada más llegar les saludó con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes. Doctor Ginga, enfermera Kendall. Ya estamos aquí. Seguro que deseaban vernos.- Sonrió el facultativo.-

 

Maggie le devolvió la sonrisa. Entre tanto Giaal recogía un poco el instrumental. La muchacha pensó que éste al menos era educado y sobre todo, puntual. Lo malo es que esa idiota había venido pegadita a él. Seguro que estaba encantada de compartir turno con aquel hombre.

-La verdad es que ya son muchas horas de guardia.- Admitió entonces ella.- Y más tras lo de ayer.  
-Sí, me enteré.- Comentó el cariacontecido médico.- Usted y el doctor Ginga hicieron una magnífica labor según me contó el doctor Lester.

 

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la enfermera. No hubiera esperado que ese seco y antipático facultativo la elogiase. Sonrió de forma amplia y sincera para declarar.

-Cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos actuado igual. Tenemos un juramento y una vocación, para auxiliar a cualquier persona que lo precise.

 

Ese apuesto doctor le sonrió igualmente sin dejar de mirarla. Asintió y se alejó un poco para comentar las incidencias del día con Giaal. Marek no desperdició aquellos breves momentos de las dos a solas para aproximarse a su colega y susúrrale con un tonillo de retintín.

-No seas tan avariciosa. Tú ya tienes a tu doctor. Deja al resto para las demás. ¿O que es eres inagotable?

 

El gesto de la aludida se trocó en una apariencia de malestar apenas contenido. ¿Qué se pensaba esa estúpida? Esta vez sin embargo no se contuvo.

-No todas vamos tratando de ligar por ahí con el primer hombre que nos saluda, Marek. Deberías hacértelo mirar.

 

Turno de su interlocutora para poner mala cara. Y de espetar

-Al menos yo no voy por ahí creando falsas expectativas a nadie. Soy honesta con quién me atrae. Te dejas mirar mucho…y por mucha gente. Y eso te gusta, ¿verdad? ¡como a todas las busconas!

 

Su contertulia la miró entre atónita y enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida a meterse con ella así? Iba a soltarle una adecuada réplica pero por suerte aquello no llegó a más. Giaal se aproximó tras haber puesto al corriente a su relevo de cualquier incidencia acaecida.

-¿Te vienes? – Le ofreció a Maggie.-  
-Encantada.- Replicó ella dedicándole una poco amistosa mirada a su colega enfermera añadiendo casi entre dientes.-Tengo ganas de salir ya de aquí…

 

Y ambos se marcharon caminando sin prisa. Erika se quedó observando a su colega con una mirada intensa de desprecio. Aunque enseguida la apartó dado que el doctor Benson le comentó.

-Acaban de llamarme por una urgencia. Tendré que salir…  
-Muy bien doctor.- Asintió su interlocutora.-

 

El médico se dispuso a ir al lugar donde se le requería. Por su parte Marek quedó sola encerrada en sus pensamientos.

-Tú disfruta mientras puedas, ¡zorra! Dentro de poco vas a saber quién soy yo…

 

Y sonrió para al fin darse la vuelta y ocuparse de la clínica. Entre tanto Maggie y Giaal caminaban ya por el parque ajenos todavía a lo que les esperaba durante esa tarde…


	9. Duelo de certezas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién dirá la verdad?

Pese a sus insistentes alegaciones de inocencia Jane tuvo que dormir en aquella celda. La muchacha apenas concilió un sueño intranquilo. A la mañana siguiente el comandante Enset se personó allí junto con la comandante Simmons.

-Abran.- Ordenó a los guardias que obedecieron de inmediato.-

 

La joven se levantó de su camastro. Enseguida se puso firme. Esperó con una apenas disimulada ansiedad a ver que tenían sus superiores que decirle.

-Muy bien, teniente. Espero que pueda darnos usted una buena explicación de esto.  
-Señor, no sé de qué me acusan, pero le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con la explosión de la sala de comunicaciones.- Replicó ella.-  
-Al menos un testigo nos dijo que usted le preguntó hacia dónde quedaba esa sala.- Replicó Simmons.-  
-Con el debido respeto, mi comandante.- Contestó ella con evidente enfado.- Yo no pregunté nada a nadie. Y sabe que estuve con usted durante todo ese tiempo. No comprendo a qué viene que me hayan encerrado aquí, soy inocente.

 

Lo que no se esperaba ella era que su superiora asintiera sin dudarlo. Ahora sí que estaba perpleja. Fue Enset quien intervino para decirle con tono casi de complicidad y en forma de susurro.

-Lo sabemos teniente. Y por eso no nos cuadra. Porque la oficial que la inculpó goza de mi total confianza. Sirvió con honor en la SSP-1. Yo mismo le ordené que abriera bien los ojos en su escuadrilla.  
-Entonces quizás no sea tan de fiar.- Replicó Jane sin ocultar su enfado.- Es más, me gustaría tener unas palabras con ella.  
-No hay inconveniente en ello.- Afirmó Simmons ordenando a su subalterna.- Síganos.

 

La joven no se hizo de rogar, estaba deseosa de salir de allí. Sus superiores la condujeron hasta una sala de interrogatorios. Allí la estaba aguardando esa teniente en cuestión. Y es que Susan había concluido su guardia y pudo dormir unas pocas horas antes de ser llamada al despacho de Enset. No tardó en despertarse, lavarse, vestirse e ir para allá. En cuanto llegó le fue autorizado el paso, entró, se cuadró y saludo.

-La teniente segunda Susan Hunter presentándose como le ha sido ordenado, señor.- Aseveró.-  
-Muy bien, descanse.- Le pidió su superior. - Verá, iré derecho al grano. Tenemos un grave problema. Es debido a su identificación de ayer.  
-Señor. Si puedo preguntar. ¿Cuál es ese problema?- Quiso saber ella.-

 

Enset se levantó y tras tomar una tablet y abrir un archivo le mostró a su subordinada fotos de la detenida para preguntar con patente interés.

-¿Está usted absolutamente segura que fue esta oficial quién le preguntó por el camino hacia la sala de comunicaciones?

 

Y sin tomarse ni un segundo para reflexionar Susan respondió con contundente seguridad.

-Así es, mi comandante.  
-¿Y lo refrendaría usted delante de ella? - Inquirió su superior.-  
-Por supuesto, señor.- Asintió la joven.-

 

De modo que allí estaba, aguardando a que sus superiores volvieran con la sospechosa. No tardaron en llegar. La teniente morena que les acompañaba le dedicó una mirada hosca. Susan se la sostuvo sin vacilación. Sin embargo ninguna habló. Fue el comandante Enset quién se dirigió a la testigo.

-Teniente Hunter, ¿es ésta la oficial que le preguntó a usted?

 

Y sin titubear ni por un instante como ya antes hiciera, Susan asintió reforzando ese gesto con dos palabras.

-Sí, señor.

 

Jane hizo un amago de lanzarse contra ella pero se contuvo. Lo que sí sacó de dentro fue su indignación.

-¡Maldita perra mentirosa!  
-Es suficiente, teniente.- Le ordenó Simmons.-   
-Muy bien, - terció Enset tratando de calmar los ánimos.- Teniente Gray, mantiene usted todavía que no había hablado con la segunda teniente Hunter?  
-Por supuesto que lo mantengo. Y desde luego que, cuando todo esto se aclare, si me la encuentro otra vez no voy a hablar con ella precisamente.- Escupió la interpelada.-  
-¿Es una amenaza, señora?- Replicó Susan incapaz de contenerse en esta ocasión, para remachar.- ¿Me va a poner una bomba igual que al centro de comunicaciones?

 

Ahora sí que entre Enset y Simmons tuvieron que sujetar a la ofuscada Jane. O eso o se hubiera lanzado contra su delatora.

-Ya basta. ¡Es una orden!- Le recalcó Simmons a la aguerrida Gray.-  
-No me hace falta ninguna bomba para partirte la cara. ¡Maldita mentirosa!- Escupió ésta.-  
-Eso habría que verlo.- Le respondió Susan manteniendo una dura mirada de desafío.-

 

Enset se interpuso entre ambas y se hizo con la palabra indicando a las dos que tomaran asiento tras una mesa que presidía esa habitación.

-Enseguida lo vamos a aclarar.- Aseguró.- Ahora mismo…

 

Y tocó un botón del intercomunicador que tenía a mano. Al poco dos oficiales acudieron, eran los mayores Jensen y Derail. Los dos habían estado cumpliendo con sus cometidos en un día rutinario. A eso del mediodía les informaron de lo sucedido en el cuartel. Eso, unido a las órdenes del comandante Enset, les hizo estar prestos a ser llamados. Tuvieron eso sí, que aguardar un poco en la sala de espera. Allí al menos Tracer trató de mantener una conversación. Y como el guerrero del espacio parecía encerrado en un mutismo impenetrable se decidió a comentar con toda la ironía que sabía expresar para romper el hielo.

-Bueno, estoy intrigado mayor. ¿Ustedes los saiyajin son todos tan parlanchines?  
-¿Qué quiere decir?- Inquirió éste a su vez, sin saber por dónde tomar eso.- Hablamos cuando es necesario.  
-Al menos con las chicas guapas, sí.- Se sonrió Rick que ante la mirada de su contertulio se apresuró a añadir.- ¡No, no! Si está bien visto. Si es mejor…  
-¿Por qué le gusta tanto hablar?- Se interesó finalmente el saiyajin.-  
-No sé. ¿Para comunicarme con otras personas, quizás?- Sonrió Rick.- Escucha amigo.- Quiso añadir de un modo más familiar.- No hay que ser tan hermético.   
-No somos amigos.- Le recordó Kiros para precisar.- Aliados es un término que nos define a la perfección.

 

Tracer se encogió de hombros, ese tipo desde luego no era el mejor de los conversadores. Al menos en el apartamento era ordenado. Quiso tirar por ahí, para ver si abría un poco esa lata.

-Eso sí, eres de lo más pulcro y disciplinado. Como Leval.

 

Y dio en el blanco, al parecer, cada vez que mentaba a su antiguo compañero ese chico mostraba un mayor interés.

-¿Se refiere al hijo del príncipe Asthel?  
-Si claro.- Comentó su contertulio.- Era un individuo realmente ordenado. Y por lo que su primo me contó, ya era así incluso antes de entrar en la academia militar.  
-Es un gran honor conocer al hijo del hermano de nuestro soberano.- Declaró Kiros.-

 

Aunque Tracer, esta vez de un modo más serio le precisó.

-Es un honor, sí. Pero no porque sea el hijo del hermano de vuestro rey y todo eso. Realmente es porque él, como persona, es un gran tipo. Y lo que me enorgullece más no es que sea príncipe o cosas como esas. Lo verdaderamente importante es que puedo llamarle amigo mío.   
-¿La amistad es muy importante para los humanos, verdad?- Preguntó su contertulio que ahora sí que parecía bastante más interesado en esa conversación.-  
-Lo es. Al igual que el amor. Cree que si alguien te llama amigo, y lo hace de verdad, no hay título más importante.

 

Eso movió a reflexionar a Kiros. Recordaba alguna conversación con su primo Doran. En una de ellas le comentó que había conocido al príncipe Leval y algunas cosas más sobre los comportamientos de los humanos y sus sentimientos.

-Es un saiyajin realmente fuerte. Noté su energía y está al nivel de la familia real, de eso no hay ninguna duda.  
-Una pena que no pudieras luchar contra él para medir tus fuerzas.- Le dijo Kiros.-  
-No era el momento adecuado. – Replicó Doran que esbozó una tenue sonrisa para añadir.- Y casi me alegro de ello. Tenía una misión que no debía demorarse.  
-¿Pudiste entonces entablar conversaciones con la soberana de la Luna? –Le inquirió.-

 

Su primo asintió. Y hasta parecía que su expresión estaba ausente, aunque de inmediato le dijo.

-Más que eso. La reina es realmente una mujer excepcional.   
-¿Es muy poderosa?-Quiso saber su primo.-  
-A su manera lo es.- Convino Doran.- No se trata de simple fuerza o poder energético. Tiene una determinación y una mirada que…bueno. No sé cómo explicarlo. Cuando estoy a su lado mi pulso se acelera.  
-¿Quizás es que su ki es tan elevado que te produce ese efecto?- Conjeturó un ahora atónito Kiros.-  
-No siento un ki demasiado fuerte en ella.- Negó por el contrario su contertulio.-   
-Antes se decía que, en los tiempos antiguos, nuestros ancestros más poderosos llegaron a rivalizar con los dioses. Y que el ki de éstos era imperceptible para los meros mortales.- Comentó Kiros.-  
-No sé si es una diosa, pero si así me lo asegurara ella, la creería.- Aseveró Doran suspirando para sentenciar.- Sin dudarlo ni por un instante.

 

Su primo le observó no sin incredulidad. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería esa? Desde luego, conocía bien a su pariente y sabía que no se dejaba impresionar con facilidad.

-La admiras mucho por lo que veo.- Pudo decir.-  
-Es más que eso. Incluso creí que estaba enfermo.- Le confesó su interlocutor.- Entonces se lo comenté a los soberanos de la Tierra. Y...bueno, se rieron bastante.- Remachó algo azorado ahora.-  
-¿Se rieron? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a burlarse de un noble saiyajin?- Se escandalizó Kiros.- Pensaba que eran nuestros aliados…  
-No se burlaron.- Le aclaró Doran.- Al contrario, solo les hizo gracia y me explicaron lo que me sucedía. Fue la propia reina Serenity quién me desveló que lo que yo sentía en presencia de la reina Neherenia era amor.  
-¿Amor? ¿Eso de lo que siempre habla su Majestad la reina Meioh? - Se sorprendió su contertulio.-   
-Sí, eso creo.- Asintió su primo.- Y ahora comprendo muchas de las cosas que mis padres nos contaron a mí y a mi hermana Aiona siendo niños. Y lo que la reina Meioh siempre dice. El amor es la fuerza más poderosa del cosmos.  
-¿Y es eso verdad? ¿Te notas más fuerte?- Quiso saber Kiros con visible interés.-  
-Es raro de explicar. Mi fuerza de combate sigue siendo la misma, pero en ciertos aspectos creo que sí soy mucho más fuerte cuando ella está a mi lado.- Admitió con un tono entre reflexivo y quedo.-

 

Kiros no llegaba a entender eso. Al menos hasta hacía poco. Quizás estuviera experimentando algo similar en presencia de esa jovencita pelirroja que cantaba tan maravillosamente. Por ello, aprovechando que su locuaz compañero parecía tener ganas de hablar, le preguntó.

-¿Y los humanos, como sabéis si estáis enamorados?

 

Ahora fue turno de Tracer para mirarle con incredulidad. Aunque fiel a su carácter jovial y bromista se rehízo de inmediato…

-Bueno, tú ves a alguien y tu corazón te avisa.- Se rio.- Aunque el de mi novia estaba algo dormido. ¡Ja, ja!...lo tuve que despertar con mucha insistencia por mi parte.  
-¿Cómo?- Inquirió su contertulio.-  
-Bueno, recurriendo a mi encanto natural.- Afirmó el risueño Rick que, en tono de complicidad, le dijo a su colega.- Mira, uno de estos días vamos a tener una charla sobre la materia. Tienes muchas cosas que aprender acerca de las mujeres, al menos de las humanas. 

 

En eso su compañero de piso llevaba razón. El saiyajin le miraba ahora con expresión desconcertada. Iba a preguntarle algo cuando al fin les avisaron. La comandante Simmons entró en la estancia y ambos se pusieron en pie y firmes.

-Hagan el favor de acudir a la sala dos, el comandante Enset les está aguardando.- Les indicó.

 

Los dos saludaron y obedecieron, pasaron al fin y se cuadraron ante su superior. Enset esperaba sentado en un despacho junto con dos mujeres oficiales. El comandante se dirigió a Rick para preguntarle.

-Mayor, ¿le suena la teniente Gray?  
-Sí señor.- Afirmó él mirándola.- Es mi segunda al mando.-   
-Muy bien.- Asintió su jefe para volver a preguntar.- ¿Y la segunda teniente Hunter?  
-Si mi comandante, la conozco igual que usted. Servimos juntos en la SSP-1. –Declaró el joven con el asentimiento de la chica.-  
-Excelente. – Dijo Enset.- Les he llamado a ustedes por una razón.- Y entonces se dirigió a las oficiales.- Hagan el favor de salir un momento y reúnanse con la comandante Simmons. ¡Ah! y... teniente Hunter, teniente Gray. Les ordeno que mantengan la compostura que se espera de dos oficiales.

 

Ambas asintieron, se levantaron y saludaron tras ponerse firmes, después salieron. Acorde al protocolo militar Susan permitió el paso a su oficial superior. Sin cruzarse eso sí, ni una palabra, ni siquiera una mirada. Una vez que los tres varones quedaron a solas, el comandante tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien, caballeros. Escuchen con atención…-Les ordenó Enset.-

 

Y pasó a explicarles lo que quería que hicieran. Los dos oficiales asintieron entre perplejos, y hasta interesados. Kiros incluso pareció que divertido. Aunque eso sí, Tracer suspiró agitando una mano en cuanto los dos salieron del despacho de su superior.

-Ésta va a ser buena.- Sentenció Rick.-  
-Al menos me resultará interesante.- Replicó Kiros.- Es una hermosa costumbre, como en mi planeta.  
-Dudo mucho que esto sea muy frecuente aquí.- Le contradijo su interlocutor.-

 

Los dos fueron hacia el lugar indicado por su superior, una sala de reuniones contigua. Allí estaba la comandante Simmons y a su lado sentadas en asientos enfrentados y sin mirarse las dos jóvenes oficiales. Una vez vio entrar a Kiros y a Jensen, Simmons observó entonces a los presentes y declaró.

-Muy bien, señoritas. Hay una manera en la que ambas pueden resolver sus diferencias. Cuando lo hagan regresarán aquí. Ustedes mayor Jensen y mayor Derail, se ocuparán de escoltarlas a ambas hasta la zona de entrenamiento.  
-Si señora.- Saludó Kiros.-

 

Aunque las dos mujeres miraron a su superior sin comprender. La comandante se ocupó de decirles a ambas.

-No terminen hasta que no diriman sus desacuerdos o yo se lo ordene.

 

Las dos jóvenes oficiales se levantaron a la vez, saludaron a su oficial superior y se encaminaron hasta allí seguidas por los dos mayores. Una vez accedieron a ese gran cuarto vieron un ring. Jane fue la primera en decir con una amplia sonrisa de desafío.

-Creo que esto me va a gustar…

 

Aunque fue Susan quién objetó con un tinte de inquietud.

-No puedo golpear a una oficial superior, va contra el reglamento.  
-Una vez suban a ese cuadrilátero no habrá rangos militares.- Les indicó Kiros.-   
-Si es que las dos están de acuerdo en que así sea.- Añadió Tracer.-  
-Sí, no se preocupe por eso, señor.- Añadió Jane que centrándose en su rival agregó.- Y usted tampoco. Lo que pase en el ring, allí se quedará.  
-No lo haré.- Replicó Susan devolviéndole una mirada llena de determinación.- Estoy conforme.

 

Así que las dos subieron. Cerca tenían una taquilla con guantes de entrenamiento y cascos protectores. Kiros ofreció sendas equipaciones a cada una. Jane eligió unos de color rojo, Susan otros azules. No mediaron más palabras, cada una se puso en una esquina y a una señal de Tracer ambas adoptaron una pose de guardia. El incombustible Rick le susurró a modo de chanza a su colega

-Estoy por decirles que la que gane podrá salir conmigo, ¡ja, ja! Mejor no o será Pennie la que me noquee a mí.

 

No obstante Kiros no se rio. Estaba cruzado de brazos observando atentamente a las polemistas. Desde luego, ese tipo era un sieso, pensó Tracer. Sin embargo pronto se centró en lo que estaba sucediendo en el ring. Esas dos chicas se movían una alrededor de la otra con cautela. Al menos hasta que Jane encadenó una serie de ataques entre puñetazos y patadas de full contact que Susan paraba como podía. Sin embargo la teniente Hunter no tardó en contratacar del mismo modo. Por su parte Gray alcanzó la cabeza de su contrincante de un puñetazo a lo que ésta replicó con una patada en el estómago de su rival haciendo que se doblase. Pese a todo Jane se rehízo de un modo sorprendentemente rápido para lanzar unas tijeras a su adversaria, atrapando sus piernas entre las de ella y logrando derribarla. Con celeridad las dos mujeres volvieron a levantarse. Ahora fue la teniente Gray la que blocó un puñetazo de su contrincante y le asestó otro a su vez haciendo saltar sangre de los labios de Susan. La así herida se giró sobre sí misma soltando su propio puño que contactó en la nariz de su oponente. Así ahora también Jane manaba el rojo líquido que le caía sobre la mejilla derecha y la boca.

-No pelean mal, para ser humanas.- Valoró Kiros que seguía con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en tanto no perdía detalle del combate.- Pero son demasiado lentas.  
-Pues yo creo que no lo hacen nada mal.- Repuso Rick atónito a su vez ante semejante duelo, aunque haciendo gala de su sentido del humor algo burdo para según que ocasiones remachó.-Aunque me gustarían más en una piscina de barro.

 

Ahora sí que el saiyajin le miró atónito. Apenas pudo preguntar.

-¿Barro? ¿Por qué una piscina de barro? ¿Es mejor para el entrenamiento?  
-Lo dicho. ¡Un día de estos tendremos que mantener una importante conversación sobre mujeres! - Se rio Rick.- Palmeando divertido en la espalda del desconcertado Kiros.  
-En esto al menos se asemejan a las hembras de mi raza.- Valoró éste.- Si han de luchar por cualquier motivo, lo hacen como los varones.  
-Pues estas dos son de armas tomar. Eso desde luego.- Convino Rick.- Está claro que no conviene hacerlas enfadar. ¿No crees?

 

Su contertulio se encogió de hombros en tanto seguía el desarrollo de esa pelea. La verdad, las hembras humanas no podían compararse en poder a las mujeres de su pueblo. Cualquier fémina saiyajin liquidaría a esas dos juntas en apenas unos instantes. Con todo, recordaba eso que siempre le decía su tutora y tía Seira. A veces la fuerza física no era lo principal. Y al menos esas dos chicas estaban adornadas por buenas cualidades a los ojos de cualquier guerrero del espacio. A saber, las dos eran duras, tenaces y no daban muestras de querer ceder. Eso sí, al cabo de unos minutos jadeaban por la intensidad de la pelea y el desgaste. Fue en ese instante cuando se concedieron una mutua tregua. La comandante Simmons llegó en ese momento y tras unos segundos para que ambas recobrasen mínimamente el aliento les ordenó.

-Es suficiente, ahora vengan conmigo.

 

Tras unos segundos de vacilación y sin quitarse la vista de encima ambas muchachas obedecieron. Les costaba andar erguidas y sus semblantes reflejaban el dolor que sentían tras haberse castigado de un modo tan duro. Junto con los mayores Kiros y Jensen iban a entrar en una gran habitación cuando el comandante Enset apareció ordenando a Tracer en tanto el saiyajin se disponía a pasar a la sala de conferencias.

-Jensen, venga conmigo.  
-A la orden.- Repuso éste siguiéndole.-

 

El jefe de la escuadra le hizo pasar a un despacho anexo y allí le comentó.

-Mayor, necesito que avise al doctor Ginga. Tiene que venir aquí lo más rápido que pueda. Salga de la base, no tendrá cobertura ahora. Hemos conectado los inhibidores de frecuencia.  
-Sí, mi comandante.- Repuso éste.-

 

Rick no tardó en obedecer. Salió del recinto y llamó a Giaal. Seguro que el doctor Ginga podría ayudar. Además, una de las implicadas en aquello era de su propia novia. Era tarde y seguramente el médico estaría terminando su turno. Tanto mejor. Podría ir de inmediato. Una vez que marcó el número aguardó. El alien no tardó en contestar.

-Sí, hola Giaal. No, me temo que ahora no me va a ser posible. Es más, el comandante Enset me ha pedido que te llame para que vengas a la base. Se trata de Susan, si… ha tenido una pelea de las buenas con otra oficial….si, otra teniente, mi segunda al mando en realidad. Va a necesitar a su novio y a un médico….Si, tú reúnes ambos requisitos. Gracias, enseguida nos vemos…hasta ahora.

 

Y regresó al despacho en donde estaba su superior. Tras tocar a la puerta y serle permitido el paso el comandante Enset le indicó.

-Venga conmigo. Nos esperan.

 

Tracer obedeció, los dos entraron ya en la sala de reuniones donde el resto esperaba sentado. Todos frente a una pantalla plana de televisión. Cuando los recién llegados se acomodaron fue la comandante Simmons quién se levantó para dirigirse a los allí presentes.  
-Ahora quiero que vean estas grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.- Les dijo.-

Con la atención de todos en aquella pantalla, Simmons conectó un ordenador que se encontraba al lado. Al instante aparecieron unas imágenes. Era la teniente Hunter caminando por el pasillo. Entonces y para sorpresa, sobre todo de la sospechosa, se vio a la teniente Gray aproximarse y preguntarle por la sala de comunicaciones.  
-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Jane que estaba con la boca abierta en tanto observaba de reojo a la teniente Hunter.- Yo jamás hablé con esta mujer.

 

Susan se sonrió dedicándole una mirada de triunfo. Estaba claro que no era ella quien mentía. Sin embargo Enset se percató de eso y enseguida intervino para sentenciar.

-No se precipiten. Observen esto…

 

Su colega la comandante Simmons paró la imagen y comentó.

-En efecto, esta prueba parecía concluyente de no ser porque es verdad que la teniente Gray estaba conmigo en ese mismo momento. De hecho, estas imágenes fueron tomadas por otra cámara de seguridad a la misma hora.

 

Y conectó una vez más el vídeo. Para asombro ahora de Susan podía verse perfectamente a la teniente Gray junto a la comandante. Iban caminando y parecían conversar.

-Estábamos hablando sobre los recientes ataques en la nave.- Recordó Jane.-

 

Hubo un momento de silencio dado que nadie respondió a sus palabras, al final fue Tracer quien comentó entre reflexivo y con algo de humor como era su costumbre.

-Pues una de dos, o la teniente Gray ha aprendido a estar en dos sitios a la vez o bien…

 

Y ahí se detuvo porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que iba a añadir, aunque fue Kiros quién se anticipó sentenciando.

-O hay alguien a bordo de esta nave que se le parece demasiado o que es capaz de adoptar su apariencia.

 

Ahora todos se miraron los unos a los otros sin poder creerse aquella afirmación. Sin embargo Enset tomó la palabra añadiendo.

-Es por eso que hice llamar a uno de los más prestigiosos doctores que tenemos a bordo. Le conozco del primer viaje en la SSP-1. Y si hay alguien que pueda ilustrarnos a ese respecto es él. De paso, podrá examinar sus heridas y contusiones, señoritas.

 

Susan palideció, ¡seguro que estaban hablando de Giaal! Paradójicamente fue la teniente Gray la que se interesó por ella.

-¿Está usted bien, teniente? Espero no haberle dado demasiado fuerte.  
-No se preocupe señora. Espero que usted también se encuentre bien.- Repuso ésta con mucha más cortesía ahora.-  
-Sí, aunque reconozco que pega usted muy bien.- Concedió Jane.-

La verdad el aspecto que ambas ofrecían era deplorable. Ensangrentadas todavía en boca y nariz, con los golpes en el rostro que empezaban a amoratarse. Sin contar con los recibidos en otras partes de sus cuerpos. Ahora que la adrenalina y el esfuerzo físico habían decaído, las dos comenzaban a notar dolor cada vez que se movían.  
-Al menos el doctor Ginga os dejará como nuevas.- Se sonrió Tracer, pensando en el doble sentido de aquello, sobre todo en el caso de la teniente Hunter.- No os inquietéis.

Las dos bajaron la cabeza, avergonzadas ahora. Fue Susan la primera en decir.  
-Lo lamento, la acusé injustamente, señora, le pido perdón.  
-No, ahora que he visto las imágenes yo misma habría actuado igual que usted.- Reconoció ella a su vez añadiendo.- De no saber que estaba en otra parte hubiera afirmado sin lugar a la duda que esa mujer era yo.

 

Kiros meditaba al margen de aquella conversación. Él recordaba su visita al capitán Harris, el oficial al mando que resultó herido en aquella explosión de la tobera. El herido estaba vendado en gran parte de su cuerpo y parte de la cara. Con los brazos sujetos en sendos cabestrillos, aun así, una de sus manos podía moverse con cierta soltura. El mayor Derail llegó a la habitación tras pedir permiso a las enfermeras que atendían a su superior. Se cuadró y saludo. 

-¿Quién es?- Pudo preguntar el capitán con tono apagado.-  
-El mayor Kiros Derail, señor.- Replicó éste.-  
-Acérquese un poco más.- Susurró aquel hombre a duras penas.-

 

El saiyajin así lo hizo y en cuanto le tuvo al alcance el capitán aferró una de sus manos con las pocas fuerzas de las que disponía pidiéndole con premura y hasta desesperación.

-Atrape a quien haya hecho esto.  
-Ya le dije que lo haría.- Le aseguró el muchacho.- Y créame, los de mi pueblo cumplimos nuestra palabra. Es una cuestión de honor.

 

Harris trataba de recobrar el aliento y finalmente pudo responder.

-No le será fácil. Yo tenía algunas sospechas, pero es muy complicado probarlas…  
-¿Qué sospechas? ¿A qué se refiere, señor?- Quiso saber el chico.-

 

El capitán le dio a entender que debía aproximarse más. Al fin, en cuanto lo hizo Harris le susurró unas cuantas palabras aparentemente inconexas. Ahora Kiros rememoraba aquello pensando.

-Quinta columna, infiltración…en las alturas…nada es lo que parece…

 

Y ese pobre desgraciado no pudo decirle más. Al poco entró en coma. En eso reflexionaba ahora. El resto también se mantuvo bastante centrado en sus respectivos pensamientos. No dijeron mucho más de interés durante un rato. Por fortuna Giaal no tardó en llegar, Susan esbozó una leve sonrisa al verle, aunque él no la correspondió. Al contrario, habló con tono neutro y de interés profesional.

-¿Puedo ver a las accidentadas?- Comentó recalcando la última palabra.-   
-Por supuesto.- Concedió Enset que enseguida añadió con amabilidad.- Y muchas gracias por venir, doctor.

 

Y de modo serio y hasta protocolario, Giaal se hizo con un botiquín y pasó a revisar el estado de ambas, para diagnosticar.

-Hematomas por contusiones, marcas de golpes. Sí, nada grave. Pero doloroso.

 

Con bastante cuidado procedió a curar a Jane aplicando un poco de desinfectante en las heridas. La joven aguantó el escozor. Después se tornó hacia Susan, ella sonrió esperanzada pero el gesto de su novio estaba muy serio. Además, no fue muy delicado precisamente.

-¡Ay!- Pudo exclamar la chica.-   
-No se mueva.- Le pidió monocordemente Giaal.-

 

Ahora sí que Susan le observaba atónita. Quizás se comportase así porque los otros estaban delante. Sí, eso debía ser. Tendrían que guardar las apariencias.

-Muy bien, con esto están ustedes curadas y en unos días como nuevas.- Dictaminó.-  
-Eso es todo, teniente Gray, segunda teniente Hunter, mayor Jensen, pueden retirarse.- Afirmó Enset.-  
-¡A la orden! –Replicaron casi a la vez tras cuadrarse y saludar.-

 

Salieron los tres y tras caminar en silencio durante unos metros fue Rick, como de costumbre, quien quiso romper el hielo.

-Ha sido un magnífico combate. La próxima vez permitidme vender entradas antes del comienzo.  
-Señor, ¡por favor!- Suspiró Susan con resignación.- No me siento orgullosa de cómo me he comportado.  
-Yo tampoco.- Pudo convenir Jane.- Perdí los nervios.  
-Es normal. Si la acusan de ser una traidora y una asesina.- Terció Tracer ahora de un modo serio.-  
-Lo lamento mucho.- Se excusó la apuradísima Susan una vez más.- No sé qué decir…  
-Usted hizo lo que creía su deber. Y a la vista de las imágenes no puedo reprochárselo. Esa mujer era idéntica a mí.- Admitió una vez más la teniente Gray.-  
-La verdad, esto me recuerda a aquella vez que ese bastardo de Logan quiso inculpar a Leval y Mazoui.- Recordó Rick.- Siempre creí que era una especie de maniobra.   
-¿Leval?- Repitió Jane con cara de sorpresa.-   
-Sí, el teniente Primero Leval Malden. Un gran oficial.- Le detalló Susan.- Tuve el honor de servir con él y con el mayor Mazoui O´ Brian, en el viaje de la SSP-1.

 

Ahora fue Tracer quién se fijó en la expresión de esa oficial. De modo perspicaz le preguntó.

-No sé si me dijiste que conocías a Leval…  
-Yo…bueno, fuimos compañeros en la academia. Antes de que me trasladaran a Los Ángeles.-Repuso ella con tono trémulo.- 

 

Rick asintió aunque le daba la impresión por la forma en la que esa chica hablaba y su gesto apurado de que quizás su amigo Leval y ella hubiesen sido más que compañeros. Se acordó de cuando fueron a la cafetería de Ginger y su subordinada vio las fotos que había allí de los amigos de la dueña en la SSP-1. De todos modos eso no era asunto suyo. Además, quería ver a Penélope.

-Bueno, debo dejarlas. - Se excusó.- Que pasen buena tarde.

 

Las dos oficiales saludaron viendo alejarse al mayor. Fue Jane quien entonces le preguntó a Susan con tono lleno de interés.

-¿Conoció bien al teniente Malden?  
-Si señora.- Afirmó la interpelada.- Era un magnífico oficial, muy valiente e hizo grandes cosas.  
-Ya veo.- Pudo sonreír su contertulia.- No ha cambiado entonces. Siempre pareció estar destinado para algo grande. En fin, ha sido un placer, teniente. Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias. Ahora si me disculpa debo irme.  
-Gracias señora, lo mismo digo.- Saludó Susan.-

 

Jane le devolvió el saludo y se alejó. La teniente Hunter decidió volver a su apartamento. Después trataría de llamar a Giaal y le preguntaría el porqué de su actitud. Por su parte el susodicho estaba reunido con los comandantes Simmons y Enset y con el mayor Kiros. Tras la marcha de sus subordinados los oficiales pusieron en antecedentes al Alien de lo ocurrido.

-Entonces.- Comentó Giaal.- Quieren saber si tengo alguna información al respecto.  
-Si doctor.- Repuso Enset.- Usted, en su calidad de médico interestelar y siendo de origen extraterrestre, quizás conozca la identidad de ese infiltrado, o infiltrada…  
-Vamos a ver.- Contestó éste no sin lucir una fugaz sonrisa para afirmar.- Entiendo que me hayan hecho llamar y supongo el porqué de su actitud. Ustedes querían que las dos sospechosas se golpeasen.  
-Si.- Admitió Enset.- Era necesario…  
-Debíamos de estar seguros.- Agregó la comandante Simmons.-  
-Porque, si no me equivoco, de ser una raza extraterrestre que pueda duplicar la apariencia de otros seres, es más que posible que solo pueda hacerlo de modo externo.- Remató Kiros, uniéndose a la reflexión.-   
-Así es.- Asintió Giaal.- Si son los miembros de la raza que yo creo, la única que conozco capaz de hacer eso tiene que ser de los Dumarf. Esa especie de mutante simbionte no hubiera podido replicar la sangre humana si nunca la ha visto o entrado en contacto con ella para obtener su ADN. Quizás ni de ese modo. Y sometido al estrés de una lucha no podría haber dispuesto de suficiente energía como para lograrlo.  
-De modo que nos vimos obligados a montar toda esta representación, las dos tenientes tenían que herirse de este modo. Para que si alguna de ellas fuera el enemigo, no sospechase que sabíamos de su existencia.- Remachó Elisabeth.- 

 

Kiros estaba escuchando con mucha atención y mantenía un gesto reflexivo. Entonces, cuando el doctor Ginga terminó de exponer lo que sabía sobre esos seres, comentó.

-Eso me da una idea. Pero tendremos que esperar a ver si hay suerte…

 

Y ante las miradas del resto evidenciando su interés el saiyajin pasó a exponerles lo que había pensado. Por su parte Susan había llegado a su apartamento. Estaba cansada y dolorida. Pese a todo, lo que más le preocupaba era saber el motivo de la actitud de su novio. Aunque enseguida dejó eso de lado. Una agitada Olivia fue a su encuentro en cuanto la oyó entrar.

-Señora, por favor, ¡tiene que hacer algo!  
-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó ella, al ver en ese estado a su compañera de cuarto.-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Inquirió a su vez la mejicana al verla.-  
-Nada, he estado entrenando.- Repuso restándole importancia.- Anda, dime que pasa.

 

La interpelada asintió. Enseguida le contó entre llena de pesar y azorada.

-Se trata de Celia, ha tenido…bueno. Creo que será mejor que vaya a verla cuanto antes, por favor.  
-¡Vamos! – Convino Susan dejándose guiar.-

 

Salió tras su subordinada deseosa de saber qué estaba pasando. Entre tanto Melissa y Keiko habían llegado a la cafetería. Allí, como de costumbre, la gente llenaba el local. Más tras lo sucedido el día anterior. Los hechos le habían dado la razón a la doctora Winters. Pese a todo Ginger y Clarisa habían abierto y trabajaban a pleno rendimiento. Caroline estaba allí a su vez con un hombre negro de pelo algo rizado y bigote.

-Vaya, hola.- Saludó Melissa.-  
-¿Qué tal chicas? Ya creía que no ibais a venir.- Replicó jovialmente su compañera que pasó a presentar.- Éste es Ernest, mi Ernie. Cariño, ellas son dos compañeras mías, la doctora Melissa Prentis y Keiko Tomoe.  
-Encantado.- Sonrió afablemente él tras estrechar la mano de ambas.-  
-¡Ya pensábamos que eras producto de la imaginación de Carol!- Se rio Melissa.-  
-Sí, me tiene muy escondido. ¡Ja, ja!- Se rio él a su vez.- Lo cierto es que no salgo mucho por esta parte de la nave. Mi parroquia está en la otra punta de la ciudad.  
-¿Parroquia?- Se sorprendió Keiko.-  
-Además de mi trabajo como técnico de sistemas soy predicador, protestante.- Les aclaró.- Y tengo muchos clientes, hay bastantes personas en esta gran nave que quieren tener cerca al Señor.  
-No nos abandona ni aquí.- Convino Caroline.-  
-Bueno, aquí podríamos decir que estamos en los cielos, que son sus dominios.- Convino Melissa con humor.-  
-Él siempre está velando por todos nosotros.- Sentenció el predicador.-  
-Bueno, nosotras somos científicas.- Pudo decir Keiko.- La verdad. No solemos ir a la iglesia.  
-También yo soy científica, no está reñido en absoluto.- Afirmó Caroline.- Y vosotras dos sois buenas chicas. Sí señor, buenas y decentes, que de eso no abunda, ja, ja…

 

Las dos interpeladas se miraron. Si su compañera llegase siquiera a sospechar de lo que habían estado hablando…por supuesto no se lo iban a decir, compusieron dos sonrisas de compromiso y aguardaron a que la ocupada Clarisa se pasara a atenderlas. Al fin ésta llegó y les tomó nota.

-¿Otro día atareado verdad?- La saludó Melissa.-   
-Sí, Ginger está dentro horneando unas tartas.- Afirmó la joven.- No damos abasto.   
-¿Habéis pensado en contratar a alguien? - Le sugirió Ernie.-  
-No sería mala idea.- Convino la camarera.-  
-Quizás pueda ayudaros, hay algunos jóvenes en mi parroquia a quienes les vendría bien trabajar. Ya sabéis, chicos y chicas en edades muy jóvenes que están lejos de la Tierra en un lugar extraño. Con pocos amigos de su edad. Mejor ocuparse en algo útil que vagabundear sin nada que hacer.  
-Lo consultaré con Gin, reverendo, ella es la jefa.- Afirmó Clarisa que no tardó en recibir otra llamada de una mesa cercana.- Lo siento, debo irme.- Se disculpó.-

 

La vieron alejarse y Ernie afirmó.

-Otra buena muchacha. A veces se pasa por la iglesia.   
-Sí, y ayer desde luego que ayudó en lo que pudo, igual que Ginger.- Comentó Melissa.-  
-¡Fue espantoso!- Terció una consternada Caroline que añadió con alivio.- Menos mal que todas estáis bien.  
-No sé quién pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así de terrible.- Apuntó Keiko horrorizada aun en tanto recordaba.- ¡En un parque lleno de niños!  
-Gracias a Dios supimos que ninguno estaba jugando justo allí en el momento de la explosión.- Dijo Carol que escupió indignada.- ¡El autor de eso es un canalla!  
-Está claro que es alguien con un alma oscura, llena de pecados y desviaciones morales.- Convino su esposo con un tono desaprobatorio que chocaba con su hasta entonces jovial disposición al sentenciar.- Hay demasiados que se creen que pueden subvertir el orden moral y hacer lo que les venga en gana. Éste es un ejemplo extremo de hasta donde llevan esos tipos de comportamientos. Gentes sin dignidad y sin valores.

 

Y ahora Keiko y Melissa se miraron atónitas. Desde luego que ese tipo y su propia compañera estaban resultando ser bastante cerrados en sus posicionamientos. No obstante lo dejaron estar. No iban a enredarse en ningún tipo de discusión. Posiblemente hablasen de aquel modo afectados por lo sucedido y en lo tocante al autor o autores de semejante barbaridad tenían que darles la razón. Cambiaron de tema deseando que todo se resolviera y que las autoridades capturasen pronto a ese peligroso criminal. Fue entonces cuando vieron llegar a Penélope y a Tracer. Aunque la pareja no entró en la cafetería, ambos pasaron de largo. Iban conversando y no parecía que de modo relajado. Al cabo de un rato fue Keiko quien dijo.

-Estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo y ayer apenas si dormí. Si me disculpáis.  
-Claro, yo también me iré ya.- Acordó Melissa.-

 

Se despidieron del matrimonio y cada una retornó a sus apartamentos. Tenían que dormir para afrontar los siguientes días…


	10. Maggie bucea en sus recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos recuerdos son gratos, otros dolorosos.

Paralelamente a las disquisiciones de los demás, Maggie paseaba por el parque junto con Giaal. Lo cierto es que el doctor Ginga era un tipo muy amable y comprensivo. Con una mirada especial. Ella no sabía por qué pero no le costaba abrirse a él. Y eso le sucedía con poquísimos hombres. Aunque fuera de un modo totalmente psicológico y amistoso. Así, exclamó con enfado apenas contenido una vez que perdieron de vista a Marek.

-¡Maldita estúpida! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le he hecho para que me trate de esa manera?  
-A veces algunas personas no se llevan bien entre sí. Cuestión de química.- Comentó su interlocutor.-  
-Me alegra ver que eso no nos sucede a nosotros.- Pudo sonreír Maggie algo más animada ya, al tiempo que avergonzada de ese arrebato en presencia del doctor.-

 

Giaal sonrió a su vez aunque en ese momento tuvo una llamada. Era el mayor Jensen. Sorprendido y agradado contestó.

-Sí, dime. Me alegra que hayas llamado. ¿Quieres venirte a la cafetería de Ginger?...Iba hacia allí.

 

Aunque entonces y para sorpresa de su acompañante, Giaal tornó su afable gesto en otro muy serio y hasta incrédulo y preocupado para exclamar.

-¿Qué ha hecho qué?... ¿Está bien?.... ¿La otra qué…? Sí, enseguida voy para allá. Gracias por avisarme Tracer. Adiós.

 

Cortó la comunicación y ante la atónita e inquisitiva mirada de la enfermera no tuvo más opción que replicar.

-Mi novia ha sufrido un percance. Bueno… lo lamento pero tengo que ir a verla.  
-¿Quiere que le acompañe?- Se ofreció la muchacha.-  
-No, no es necesario, gracias.- Afirmó Giaal quien recobrando por unos instantes la sonrisa, le comentó con un susurro a la muchacha.- Además, creo que tienes un admirador que te aguarda cerca de aquí…

 

Y dejando aún más sorprendida a su interlocutora el médico se despidió para ir hacia un deslizador. Maggie ni tan siquiera tuvo ocasión de pedirle que le aclarase aquello. De hecho caminó durante unos metros más y enseguida supo a quién se había referido el doctor Ginga. Era aquel muchacho, Martin, el que venía sobre su skate. Pero llevaba algo sujeto bajo el brazo. Iba hacia ella y parecía decidido. Maggie le vio llegar no sin un gesto de asombro y apuro. Más cuando el chico le ofreció ese paquete. ¡Era un ramo de rosas rojas! Y con tono tembloroso y lleno de pudor, apenas si fue capaz de dirigirse a ella para decir.

-Son para usted, muchas gracias por curarme tantas veces… yo…  
-Pero…Martin.- Dijo ella entre atónita y desconcertada.- ¿Por qué me das esto? Además, deben de ser muy caras. No puedo aceptarlas.  
-Yo…por favor, quédeselas…aunque solo sea, bueno, para que tenga un recuerdo.- Pudo sonreír nerviosamente él.- Un recuerdo mío…

 

Maggie sonrió a su vez pero de modo entre maternal y forzado. No era tonta. Se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que ese chico sentía hacia ella. No es que fuera algo malo, al contrario. Tenía mucha experiencia en la vida y se percataba de la pureza de las intenciones de ese pobre crío. Pero, por supuesto que no podía ser. Y fiel a su carácter tajante no dudó en hacérselo saber. Aunque en este caso quiso ser todo lo delicada y amable que pudo. Cosa que no le era fácil.

-Mira, te lo agradezco de veras. No tenías por qué molestarte. Solo he cumplido con mi deber. Nada más. No merezco esto. Mejor dáselas a alguna chica que te guste.

 

Martin bajó la mirada, o de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de responder, lleno de azoramiento y emoción.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo…dar estas flores a una chica buena y hermosa.

 

Su interlocutora solo podía mirarle conmovida. A fin de cuentas era el objeto de un enamoramiento adolescente, quizás del tipo de amor más puro que pudiera existir entre dos personas. O al menos de una hacia otra. Movió sin embargo la cabeza y le dijo ya con un tono algo más serio.

-Martin. Me siento muy halagada, créeme. Y eso dicho por mí, significa mucho. No me sucede con cualquiera. Y muy pocas personas han logrado hacerme sentir así.

 

Quizás el chico interpretó mal aquellas palabras porque la miró con una amplia sonrisa llena de esperanza y aunque le daba pena tener que quitarle aquella impresión ella añadió de modo lapidario.

-Pero eso no puede ser y nunca podrá ser.  
-Ya, lo entiendo, tiene usted novio. ¿Verdad? Ese oficial...- Musitó el muchacho.-

 

Aunque ahora ella se rio. Eso le dejó descolocado, Maggie le miró a los ojos posando sus manos sobre los hombros del más que ruborizado muchacho y le susurró en confianza…

-Escucha. Es mi vida privada, no tendría por qué darte explicaciones, pero quiero hacerlo. Porque pienso que no mereces sufrir en vano. No, ese hombre no es mi novio. Solo le conozco, nada más. Y no me interesa en ese aspecto.  
-¿No lo es?- Exclamó el chico atónito.- Entonces usted…aunque sea algo mayor que yo… puedo esperar…  
\- Esperarías para nada. A mí no me gustan los hombres.- Le cortó lapidariamente ella dejándole petrificado. Dándose cuenta de eso Maggie prosiguió con tono amable pero rotundo. - Martin, yo ya tengo pareja, pero es otra mujer. No quiero hacerte daño, ni quiero que tú mismo te lo hagas pensando en mí. Te aseguro que no soy para nada como tú te crees, no me idealices, por favor. No lo merezco.

 

Esa fue realmente una situación embarazosa, aquel muchacho parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Ese habría sido de seguro un tremendo desengaño para él. Quizás el primero de su vida. Pero Maggie pese a todo creyó haber hecho lo correcto. Martin se apartó un metro al menos y casi pudo musitar con incredulidad y pesar en tanto la miraba entre perplejo y alucinado.

-¿No le gusta ningún hombre?  
-No.- Se reafirmó ella con seguridad.- Nunca para salir con él. Y menos para otras cosas más íntimas. Ya me comprendes. Por eso hazme caso. Seguro que habrá alguna chica estupenda y de tu edad a la que le gustarás. ¡Eres un chaval estupendo!

 

Aunque había muy pocas chicas así a bordo. Los habitantes civiles no serían más de seis o siete mil personas. De hecho esa nave era enorme y estaba muy despoblada. Aquellas reflexiones cruzaron la mente de Maggie pero enseguida las apartó. Aquel chico estaba dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-Lo lamento, de verdad que eres un buen muchacho. Y de veras que me siento muy halagada de que hayas pensado así en mí. - Quiso animarle ella.- Toma.- Añadió con tono casi maternal haciendo ademán de devolverle el ramo de rosas.- Guárdalas para alguna muchacha que sea más digna de ellas que yo.  
-No, es un regalo.- Insistió el pese a todo, tratando de mantener sus restos de dignidad.- Para alguien especial…

 

Maggie no pudo replicar, el chico simplemente se montó en su skate y se alejó a toda prisa de allí. La enfermera suspiró con pesar. Entonces, sin saber por qué, recordó a su antigua novia.

-Ahora puedo comenzar a entender lo que pasaste cuando tuviste que romper con ese novio tuyo, Kerria. Aunque no pudieras continuar a su lado te dolería causarle ese sufrimiento. En cierto sentido, te parte el corazón hacer algo así cuando es a una buena persona. En fin. -Se dijo con amargura.- En romper corazones y hacer daño a gente que no lo merece, ya voy teniendo experiencia.

 

Y es que su mente volaba a aquel entonces. Después de conocerla y despedirse, dándole su número, finalmente la llamó. Maggie recordaba bien aquella llamada, tras algunos días de conocerse. Ella estaba en casa al haber terminado su turno en el trabajo, entonces el teléfono sonó. Tardó en contestar al principio.

\- ¿Diga?- preguntó con curiosidad.-  
\- Maggie, soy Kerria, ¿me recuerdas? nos conocimos en el bar Moi. – La saludó ésta con cierto temblor en la voz. –

 

Sonrió, por supuesto que no había olvidado a esa hermosa joven. Aunque ya casi había perdido las esperanzas de que la llamase alguna vez.

\- Sí, claro, hola Kerria ¿cómo estás? - Repuso con un tinte más desenfadado y alegre. -  
\- Bien gracias, me gustaría verte, si es que puedes.- Le pidió de forma trémula. -  
\- Podemos quedar esta noche a las diez, no tengo nada que hacer. –Le ofreció su interlocutora que supo captar perfectamente ese matiz de voz. Aunque enseguida quiso saber con algo de prevención.- ¿Quieres hablar?  
-Sí, me gustará.- Admitió su contertulia.-  
-¿De tu novio el señor encantador? - Inquirió Maggie sin disimular un toque irónico.-  
-No, él… ya no…ya no estamos juntos.- Suspiró Kerria.-  
-Entiendo que quieras charlar un poco, nos vemos entonces. - Se despidió ella.-

Y se arregló a conciencia, contaba los minutos hasta la hora. También estaba algo nerviosa. ¿Y si esa chica se rajaba al final y no iba? No, no pensó que fuera a hacer eso. Le debió de costar mucho llamarla. Desde luego parecía una joven formal y dio muestras de ello cuando en su encuentro anterior no quiso proseguir más allá de aquellos besos y caricias pese a estar deseándolo. Entonces la frenó el tener novio. Sin embargo ahora le había confesado que ya no estaba con él. Maggie sonrió, dejó bien arreglado su apartamento. Por si acaso. Al fin se fue rumbo al Moi. Aunque había tráfico y ya eran más de las diez cuando pudo llegar. Entró en el local y se dirigió hacia la barra. Tras unos agónicos segundos en el que no distinguía a nadie temió que Kerria se hubiese cansado de esperarla o incluso que le hubiese entrado miedo. No obstante y para su alivio y alegría al fin la vio. Sonriente se aproximó despacio. Maggie llevaba un vestido ajustado, de color rojo y unas medias negras de seda, terminados en zapatos a juego de alto tacón. Su cita vestía un suéter ceñido, una falda corta y zapatos de tacón mediano.

\- Lamento haber tardado, el tráfico estaba imposible.- Se disculpó sentándose en un taburete de al lado. - ¿Cómo te va? No parecías muy contenta cuando hablamos por teléfono - inquirió a la vez que la besaba en una mejilla. -  
\- Tenía ganas de verte- le confesó Kerria. - Necesito charlar un rato. Si no te importa.  
-¿Y a mí porque me habría de importar?- sonrió Maggie añadiendo con desenfado. - Tú dirás, cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado con ese chico?  
\- Es difícil para mí- repuso su contertulia añadiendo - quizás me he precipitado demasiado, lo cierto es que hoy he roto con él.  
\- Así que te ha tratado como hacen todos ¿no es así? - Comentó la otra tiñendo de desencanto su voz. -  
\- ¡No, no! - Se apresuró a rebatir su interlocutora. - Él...es maravilloso, pero yo no puedo corresponderle, ya me entiendes. Con él no me es posible y sin embargo, llevo mucho tiempo sin nadie.  
\- Comprendo,- musitó Maggie acariciándola el mentón en tanto le susurraba al oído. - Necesitas que alguien te bese así- acercó a sus labios a los de su interlocutora y los rozó con suavidad, dando otra pasada los juntó abriendo su boca. -

 

Notó como a esa chica el pulso se le aceleraba. Maggie se la trabajó como ella sabía y su pareja se dejó hacer, separando sus labios también y uniendo su lengua a la de ella. Tras un beso bastante ardiente la asió de una mano proponiéndola con un tono bastante incitador.

\- Vamos atrás, esto está demasiado concurrido.

 

Pese a que el local estaba lleno de personas de sus mismas inclinaciones y a nadie le iba a sorprender aquello, ambas deseaban algo de intimidad. Kerria se dejó llevar a través de una sala de baile y su guía la condujo hasta la zona de reservados, iluminada solamente por una débil luz rojiza. Se sentaron en un sofá de cuero que se hundió bajo su peso dejándolas casi sepultadas en él. Ahora, a salvo de cualquier mirada, Maggie le susurró al oído.

-¿Estás segura de querer continuar?..  
\- Si…si - añadió ella con la voz entrecortada por la excitación, y abrazando a su pareja para besarla de idéntica manera. – Lo deseo mucho…

 

Las dos se acariciaron largamente, besó a Kerria en el cuello y rebuscó con las manos hasta subirle el suéter y acariciarle los pechos. Ésta correspondió llevando una mano al trasero de su compañera. Ya tumbadas una sobre otra, completaron la faena, terminaron sólo satisfechas en parte. Maggie le propuso a su pareja.

\- Mañana ven a mi casa, allí estaremos solas.

 

Y su nueva conquista así lo hizo, llegó vestida de modo informal. Aunque Maggie tampoco llevaba demasiado encima. Eso sí, tras volver del trabajo se preocupó de cocinar algo. Eso no se le daba nada mal. Dejó todo listo casi en el límite del tiempo. Al poco llamaban a la puerta. Observó por la mirilla y su rostro se iluminó. Allí estaba esa chica con un gesto marcado por la expectación y quizás el nerviosismo. No tardó en abrirla. La recibió vestida con un bonito traje de noche de gasas dejando entrever sus encantos.

\- Buenas noches.- Saludó su anfitriona dándole un ligero beso en los labios según la indicaba. - Pasa, la cena está lista.  
-¿La cena?- preguntó la sorprendida muchacha sin esperarse que la invitación de Maggie incluyese tal cosa. -

 

Efectivamente Kerria entró al salón donde una mesa iluminada por dos velas esperaba bastante bien servida. Dos platos con sus cubiertos, una cubitera con champán y unas cazoletas tapadas. Maggie se deleitó observando la expresión atónita de su invitada.

-Siéntate, por favor.- Le pidió a la par que destapó las cazoletas, sirviendo una fina pasta italiana, con salsa.-  
\- Esto tiene buena pinta- sonrió Kerria empuñando el tenedor para confesar con agrado. - No lo esperaba.  
\- Una cena íntima es lo mejor para abrir el apetito- repuso su contertulia. -  
\- Pero después de esto ¿quién podría tener hambre?...- objetó su invitada que no había parecido entender aquel mensaje. -  
\- Yo...- sonrió su interlocutora lanzándole una mirada muy insinuante. - Ya lo verás.

 

Las dos cenaron sin prisas y Maggie sirvió el postre, dos piñas coladas. Al terminar se levantó acercándose a su invitada.

\- Ahora vamos a pasar al plato fuerte. - Le propuso a la vez que la acariciaba suavemente desde las mejillas hasta los pechos. -

 

Kerria se levantó y dándole la mano a esa chica se dejó llevar hasta la cama. Desde luego que el apetito de su compañera se había incrementado. El siguiente plato fue la propia invitada. Maggie se la comió de principio a fin. Saboreándola intensamente, cada pequeño bocado que le daba y cada lengüetada sumían a su pareja en el más absoluto de los placeres. Ella también se sirvió ración completa, devolviendo a Maggie cada una de sus degustaciones. Cuando terminaron de paladearse y acariciarse cada centímetro de sus cuerpos reposaron sobre la cama, abrazadas la una a la otra.

\- Eres muy pasional, Kerria - susurró Maggie al oído de su amante - y me encanta tu fuerza.  
-¡Vaya!- sonrió ésta divertida – Será que tenía mucha de ella guardada.  
-Como un tapón de champán - comentó su interlocutora. –  
-Sí, desde que salía con mi ex no me sentía así.- Confesó la interpelada abrazándose a su amante.-  
-¿Con tu ex novio?- Inquirió Maggie.-  
\- No, fue con otra mujer…- respondió riendo ligeramente. -

 

Su pareja se separó un tanto de ella y la observó con cara de sorpresa. Pero Kerria se apresuró a calmar la inquietud que le notaba en el semblante.

\- Una chica con la que salí en el instituto. Fue la que me hizo comprender como era yo en realidad…gracias a ella descubrí mi orientación sexual. No pongas esa cara de boba.  
-¿Y era guapa?- preguntó Maggie visiblemente interesada. -  
\- Pues sí, una morenaza que tenía tanta pasión como tú, ¡aunque no preparaba unas cenas tan deliciosas! - rio Kerria con ganas. -

 

Su pareja al principio se quedó atónita pero acabó riendo con su compañera. Desde luego que había aludido a esa otra muchacha con tono evocador. Seguramente por lo que le había contado, porque fuese quien la hizo descubrir su sexualidad verdadera. Podía comprenderlo, ella también tuvo a alguien así. Aunque la cosa terminó bastante peor. Mejor no recordarlo. No quería empañar el momento. Ahora se abrazaban las dos en la cama disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos y de su contacto. Kerria suspiró mirando el reloj. Era ya tarde, bastante tarde y llamó a sus padres diciéndoles solamente que pasaba la noche en casa de una amiga y esa persona en cuestión la miraba con ojos llenos de deseo y sonreía susurrándole al oído.

-Esto no es nada, ya verás las cosas que sé hacer…  
-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?..- Quiso saber Kerria.-

 

Por toda réplica Maggie volvió a sonreír y se metió debajo de las sábanas…

-¿Qué haces?- se rio su pareja.-

 

No tardó mucho en averiguarlo, Maggie sabía cómo estimular ciertas zonas delicadas con ayuda de diversas partes de su cuerpo. Kerria se descubrió a sí misma gimiendo y jadeando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, al menos así se lo confesó luego. Ella se esmeró en darle todo el placer que pudo. Cuando terminó la dejó totalmente relajada. Fue entonces cuando emergió de debajo de la sábana y tras besar a su amante largamente en los labios le volvió a susurrar en una oreja.

-Ya te lo dije…esto solo es el comienzo…ya te enseñaré…Y te advierto que me gusta ir aumentando en intensidad…

 

Y desde luego que así era. Ella misma empezó ya en el instituto a relacionarse con otras chicas. Siempre eludiendo a los muchachos que trataban como fuera de ligársela. Aquello por suerte para ella, no preocupó a su familia. Sus padres tenían un talante abierto. Cuando a los catorce años les confesó que no le gustaban los chicos lo comprendieron. Pese a todo, las cosas no fueron fáciles. En su instituto no todos eran de mentalidad tan abierta. Tuvo que soportar algunas burlas y desprecios, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ella tenía su grupo de amigos y amigas. Y después sus parejas. Aunque lo que si le censuraron fue ese feo asunto que tan malos recuerdos le traía, aquel que involucró a su profesora de literatura. Una mujer joven, de menos de treinta años, que la introdujo seriamente en el mundo del sexo, cuando ella tenía dieciséis. Lo cierto es que no solo fue eso, las dos se enamoraron. Margaret no supo como pero en su instituto se enteraron. Ella como menor de edad, fue consideraba víctima, pero a esa pobre chica, de nombre Gloria, la expulsaron. Incluso fue a la cárcel pese a que testificó en su favor. La ya ex profesora cumplió dos años y después de eso no la volvió a ver. Podría decir que ella fue su primer auténtico amor.

-Lo siento mucho Gloria.- Se decía ahora moviendo la cabeza con tristeza al recordar esa última mirada de tristeza e impotencia que su primera amante le dedicó durante el juicio.- Parece que destrozo las vidas de todas las chicas que se me acercan…

 

Aunque enseguida se sacudió esos pensamientos tan poco halagüeños de su mente. Recordó como eso comenzó a abrir una brecha entre ella y su hasta entonces comprensiva familia. Su padre le recriminó el estar complicada con una mujer mayor. De hecho Maggie sabía que, de haberse tratado de un hombre, sus progenitores hubieran relacionado igual. Ahora con la perspectiva de los años lo entendía. No fue por su orientación sexual, sino por su poca edad y experiencia.

-Hice lo que siempre he hecho, me alejé en cuanto pude. Primero con el pretexto de estudiar.- Suspiró mientras caminaba por el parque.- Pero ahora no puedo huir. No se puede escapar de esta nave.- Meditó.-

 

Por ello aun le dolía más el rememorar como terminó con Kerria, a la que de verdad amaba. Y lo supo con seguridad tras haberla perdido. Lo peor de todo fue que la cosa comenzó con algunas mentiras que ella misma inventó. Como por ejemplo un día en el que habían quedado. Kerria se retrasaba. Maggie ya miraba su reloj con impaciencia.

-¡Vaya! Creía que no ibas a venir.- Le soltó casi a bocajarro.-  
-Lo siento cariño.- Se disculpó la recién llegada dándole un beso en los labios que su pareja encajó de modo casi estoico.- Perdóname. Tuve que ir a la discográfica y luego volver a casa… los exámenes.  
-Vale, vale.- Sonrió al fin Maggie.- No te preocupes.  
-Te prometo que te lo compensaré.- Afirmó su interlocutora.-  
-¿Si? ¿De veras?- Se sonrió su pareja que ya jugueteaba con la trenza de Kerria mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella.-

 

Y tras besarse con ardor durante un rato, las dos tomaron algo y charlaron. Maggie le comentó entonces.

-Estos próximos días estaré también algo liada. Mi jefa está dando la lata con los inventarios.- Comentó con visible fastidio.-  
-Es que trabajas en unos almacenes realmente muy grandes.- Comentó Kerria.-  
-Sí, espero poder terminar la carrera pronto.- Suspiró Maggie.- Me gustaría ejercer ya como enfermera en lugar de estar vendiendo trapos.  
-Serás una enfermera muy sexy.- Sonrió pícaramente su novia.- Sobre todo estando en la sección de lencería.  
-Lo bueno es que tengo la suerte de poder ver a muchas chicas guapas probándose el género.- Se sonrió con expresión pícara su contertulia.- Y no veas qué bien lo paso cuando ayudo a alguna bella clienta a ponerse las medias o los sostenes.  
-Me vas a poner muy celosa.- Afirmó una divertida Kerria añadiendo con humor.- Casi prefiero que termines los estudios y empieces a ejercer tu carrera.  
-Pues espero que no te pongas mala solo para venir a verme.- Replicó la aludida con voz melosa.-

 

Y tras volver a besarse decidieron que ya tocaba un poco más de intimidad y abandonaron aquel restaurante para ir al apartamento de la estudiante de enfermería. Allí una vez más pasaron juntas la noche. En esta ocasión haciendo alguno de esos juegos que tanto le gustaban a Maggie. Desde luego Kerria le confesó que estaba anonadada. ¡Ni se había imaginado la cantidad de cosas que podían llegar a hacerse con el cuerpo! No le sorprendía nada que su pareja le dijese al conocerla que a ella no le hacían falta los hombres. Así transcurrieron las semanas. En efecto, en ese plazo las dos apenas si se vieron. Además del inventario conoció a otra chica que era realmente un volcán de pasión. No hacía mucho que había comenzado a acudir a la tienda como clienta. Al principio era una más. Maggie la observaba, morena, voluptuosa, algo más baja que ella misma, aunque siempre calzando unos buenos tacones. Eso le gustaba. Aquella chica tenía unas preciosas piernas y unos pechos generosos y lo que era incluso más importante, también parecía mirarla con interés. Cierto día, llevando un par de medias y algunas prendas de lencería se dirigió a ella con tono entre apurado y casi incitador.

-Discúlpeme señorita. ¿Podría ayudarme?  
-Claro.- Repuso enseguida Maggie.-  
-Verá, quiero probarme algunas cosas, ¿me ayuda a meterlas en el cuarto?- Le pidió señalando un probador cercano.-  
-Sí, por supuesto, señorita.- Asintió ella.-

 

Lo hizo sin pretender nada más, aunque esa mujer se había medito dentro y con gran presteza estaba ya en ropa interior. Maggie no pudo evitar el mirarla al menos durante unos instantes. Esos senos que empujaban contra el sujetador. Esas piernas torneadas rematadas en esos tacones de aguja y aquel pubis que se dibujaba bajo esas braguitas negras de encaje. Fue entonces cuando aquella desconocida se sonrió con expresión pícara preguntándole risueña.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve, señorita?...

 

Aquella cuestión la hizo tragar saliva y volverse entre agitada y hasta ruborizada. Y eso era muy difícil tratándose de ella. Al revés, era corriente que fuese la propia Maggie quién produjera esa impresión en otras mujeres. Tampoco estaba muy segura de a qué se refería esa individua. Pudiera ser que aludiese a las prendas que habían llevado al interior del probador. No obstante notó sobre ella una mano que se posó suavemente en su hombro derecho.

-No tengas miedo, preciosa. Te he estado observando…y sé que no te disgusta esta situación. ¿Verdad que no?

 

Estaba en lo cierto, Sin embargo eso podría haber valido para cualquier otro momento. Pero ahora estaba en el trabajo. Mucha gente entraba y salía de allí. Incluso niños y niñas que iban con sus madres. A duras penas se giró para tratar de responder en un intento por permanecer centrada.

-Mire, lo siento…ha debido de confundirse, señorita…yo…  
-Marla.- La cortó ésta con tono aterciopelado.- Y tú, ¿eres Maggie, verdad? He oído a tu jefa llamarte alguna vez.  
-Sí. Así me llamo.- Admitió la azorada muchacha.-

 

Su interlocutora no se recató de acariciarla en los senos. Maggie quería apartarse, incluso salir de allí corriendo, pero no fue capaz. Aquella sensualidad que esa morenaza destilaba le era irresistible. Casi sin percatarse se aproximó a ella y ya estaban besándose con apasionamiento en la boca. No tardó su clienta en quitarse la ropa interior e invitarla a probar cierta zona de su anatomía. Ella aceptó poniéndose de rodillas y ejercitó su habilidad hasta lograr arrancar gemidos a su pareja. Luego ésta la correspondió tras unos besos y caricias muy incitantes. Al fin, tras vestirse las dos salieron del probador. Por suerte nadie había reparado en ellas porque la tienda estaba tranquila y la jefa de Maggie se encontraba en su hora del almuerzo. Tanto era así que Marla le confesó divertida.

-Ya te dije que he venido unas cuantas veces y te había estado observando. También me fijé en que esa bruja de tu jefa suele salir más o menos a esta hora.  
-¡Suerte que no hayan entrado más clientas! - Suspiró la dependienta ahora pues palidecía solo de pensarlo.- Si me hubieran ido a buscar…  
-Bueno.- Se sonrió su contertulia.- Pues haberlas invitado a pasarlo bien con nosotras. Te aseguro que las ventas iban a aumentar. ¡Ja, ja!

 

Las dos se rieron solo de pensar en ello. 

-Tenemos que repetirlo.- Le propuso Marla.-  
-Sí, pero mejor que no sea aquí. Hemos tentado a la suerte demasiado.- Objetó ella.-  
-A mí me excita mucho hacerlo en un lugar público.- Le contó su interlocutora.- Solo de pensar en que nos vieran. ¡Imagínate una de esas madres con niños! Son las que más se ponen, te lo digo yo. Hay muchas que son auténticas zorras debajo de esa fachada de mamás dedicadas.  
-No, eso no estaría nada bien.- Se apresuró a responder ella.-

 

A decir verdad Maggie tenía sus propias perversiones, pero siempre dentro de unos límites. Jamás se le ocurriría exponerse de ese modo ante unos niños. Por un momento observó con gesto entre atónito y casi escandalizado a esa chica y ésta se percató.

-¡Era una broma!- Se rio su pareja.- No te preocupes, quedaremos en otro sitio si quieres. Mira, me hospedo en un hotel, estoy de paso. O podemos ir a tu casa si lo prefieres.  
-Bueno, sí. Aunque no sé. No creo que sea lo correcto. Es más, ha sido un error. Yo…no debí. Estoy saliendo con otra chica…

 

Eso no pareció amilanar a su interlocutora, más todavía al contrario, incluso dio la impresión de gustarle cuando afirmó con tinte entusiasta.

-Pues entonces podríamos hacer un trio. ¿Qué te parece? Dile que es por probar cosas nuevas. A mí me encanta estar con cuantas más mujeres, mejor.  
-No creo que le guste mucho la idea.- Objetó Maggie.- No es de esa clase de chicas.  
-¡Oh!, ¿no me digas que cree en eso de contigo y para siempre, solas tú y yo? - Se burló la morena que agregó con tono sensual.- Tú déjamela un rato y ya verás cómo cambia de opinión. Además, no voy a estar mucho aquí. Soy reportera free lance. Estoy trabajando en un artículo. Posiblemente lo termine en unos días y me vaya. ¡Aprovéchate! Dile que soy un regalo de ti para ella. A muchas les pone bastante cachondas.

 

Eso la hizo pensar. Kerria le contó eso de su primera novia. En sus propias palabras era una morenaza impresionante. Y Marla también era así. De modo que asintió. Le daría esa sorpresa. ¿Qué había de malo? Solo sería un rato de pasarlo bien. A la que ella quería era a su novia. Así pasaron unos días y quedó con su nueva amante en un par de ocasiones. Solo por gozar del sexo y nada más. No pensaba que fuera infiel por ello. Y desde luego si Maggie pensó que ella misma era extrema en sus relaciones no tenía ni punto de comparación con ésta joven. Al fin, decidió volver a quedar con su pareja oficial en casa. Dejó una nota en el Moi para Kerria, invitándola a su casa a cenar…ésta vino al cabo de un par de horas. Tiempo suficiente como para que Marla y Maggie tuvieran otro apasionado encuentro. Las dos se ducharon para estar presentables. Primero la morena, luego le tocó a ella. Apenas si había terminado y estaba secándose cuando sonó el timbre. Era Kerria. Maggie salió a su encuentro vestida sólo con un albornoz.

\- Me alegra que hayas llegado.  
-¿Estabas en la ducha?- le preguntó su novia. -  
\- No, te estábamos esperando - le susurró ésta con una sonrisa pícara. -  
-¿Estábamos? ¿Quienes? - Quiso saber sorprendida. -

 

Como respuesta Maggie la llevó a su dormitorio y Kerria se quedó de piedra. Una escultural morena estaba tendida sobre la cama, completamente desnuda y con una mirada que incitaba al deseo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le inquirió a su compañera visiblemente contrariada.- ¿Quién es esta mujer?  
\- La he conocido hace una semana en el trabajo y he pensado que te gustaría. Últimamente hemos sido muy repetitivas. Hacemos siempre lo mismo y con un estímulo adicional podríamos disfrutar mucho más. Además. ¿No dijiste que tu primera novia era una morenaza?... Esto te traerá gratos recuerdos.  
-¡Te has vuelto loca!- estalló Kerria bastante enfadada. - Yo no me quiero acostar con nadie más. ¡Esto no es un circo ni un espectáculo!  
\- Pero no te pongas así, lo hice por ti, creía que te iba a gustar.- Se excusó Maggie con cara de sorpresa. -  
-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?- le propuso aquella morena despampanante con retintín. – Tu novia tiene unas ideas geniales, a mí me ligó solo con la forma en la que me ponía las prendas en el probador. Sabe muy bien como despertar el deseo y yo no me quedo atrás, ya lo verás…  
\- Perdona, pero contigo no va nada - respondió la aludida con poca amabilidad exigiéndole más que pidiéndoselo a su amiga.- Maggie, dile a ésta señorita que se vaya de aquí.  
\- Oye muñeca, ¿qué te has creído?- le espetó aquella mujer. - Maggie ha tratado de ser amable contigo. Nosotras ya estábamos pasándolo muy bien las dos solas y no te necesitamos ¿vale?

 

Kerria se quedó pasmada, mientras su apurada pareja le hacía señas a esa chica para que se callase. Por desgracia para ella no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta teñida de indignación.

-¿Que ha querido decir esa? ¡Que ella y tú!  
\- Iba a decírtelo después, cuando las tres nos hubiéramos conocido mejor - respondió Maggie eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. -  
-¿Te has acostado ya con ella más veces aparte de hoy?- chilló Kerria bastante furiosa. -  
\- La conocí hace ya dos semanas, tú estabas tan ocupada y nos veíamos tan poco. No pude resistirme, es preciosa, y tan sensual cuando la veía en el probador que me volví loca por ella. Pero no quiero dejarte, pensé que las tres podríamos ser íntimas.  
\- Acabas de decirme que la conociste hacía una semana. ¿Ahora son dos?- Se indignó su interlocutora apuntando a esa muchacha a la par que mostrando dos acusadores dedos en su mano derecha.-  
\- Bueno, ¿qué más da? Una semana, dos semanas…Yo soy así, me gusta conocer gente a cada momento, las relaciones estables no son lo mío. Me encanta experimentar sensaciones nuevas.- Sentenció Maggie sin parecer demasiado afectada por ese desliz.- Y ya llevamos mucho tiempo solamente las dos…  
\- ¡Pues yo no quiero compartir a mi pareja con nadie! - espetó su interlocutora recitando un ultimátum. - O se va ella o me iré yo.  
\- Pues vete de una vez, mona - le respondió la morena sentenciando con desdén. - No te necesitamos para nada.

 

Kerria se quedó atónita mirando a su novia que no decía nada, indignada se dio media vuelta saliendo de la casa.

\- ¡Espera! - acertó a gritar Maggie, pero aquella mujer se había levantado y la abrazaba por detrás en tanto le susurraba con voz melosa. -  
\- Ya se le pasará, y sino que nos importa a nosotras.

 

Y la chica cedió ante los besos y otras ardientes caricias que esa morena le prodigaba…Al fin Marla la besó en el cuello y fue recorriéndola con las manos. Maggie desfallecía por el deseo pero se obligó a separarse al fin. Entre jadeos entrecortados fue capaz de decir.

-Tengo que ir a explicárselo. No deseo que piense…  
-¡Al diablo con lo que piense esa boba! - Se rio su interlocutora dejándola pasmada, más cuando añadió -¡Menuda estúpida engreída!- Y parodió la voz de aquella chica sentenciando.- ¡No te compartiré con nadie! Y me ha mirado como si yo fuera una puta. ¿Quién se creerá que es?  
-Kerria es buena chica. Pero no está acostumbrada a esto.- Respondió Maggie.- Ella no…  
-¿Kerria dices?- Se sonrió aquella morena.- El caso es que me suena su nombre.

 

Sin que su pareja pudiera hacer nada Marla se levantó de la cama y tomando su móvil metió aquel nombre en el buscador de internet. Al recibir resultados su boca se abrió entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

-¡Oye, si resulta que esa tía es una artista bastante conocida! - Exclamó leyendo con regocijo.- Kerria Lorein Malden, miembro del grupo musical las Justices…Pelo castaño claro, cinco pies nueve pulgadas y media de altura. Hay que reconocer que es un bombón la muy zorra. ¡Ja, ja!…  
-Por favor déjalo ya.- Le pidió Maggie que comenzaba a sentirse molesta por aquello.-

 

Sin embargo fue aún peor cuando su amante sonrió, esta vez con perfidia, señalando hacia una pequeña webcam que tenía conectada a su móvil por bluetooth. Lo siguiente que dijo dejó paralizada a Maggie.

-¿Sabes que he grabado el numerito que nos ha montado? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era periodista, verdad?  
-Si.- Asintió Maggie, para recriminarla.- ¿Me has engañado para algún tipo de reportaje? ¿Por qué tenías esa cámara?  
-La puse cuando te metiste en la ducha. No temas. Me gusta grabar los polvos con tías buenas como tú.- Se sonrió.- Iba a decírtelo. Podrías haberte puesto un antifaz. ¡Queda genial! Luego lo subes a internet y ganas una pasta. La próxima vez nos montamos una peli porno de aficionadas. ¡Verás cuantas visitas! Y a ganar dinero cada vez que algún salido hijo de perra le dé al click, ja, ja…

 

Eso dejó horrorizada a Maggie. Una cosa era disfrutar del sexo con mujeres adultas, de forma libre y sin restricciones y otra airearlo. Ella tenía una familia y no deseaba que ni por casualidad pudieran verla en ese tipo de situaciones. Bastante daño les había causado ya.

-Tú no eres periodista. ¿Qué eres, una actriz porno o algo así?- La acusó no sin indignación.-

 

Aunque lejos de molestarse u ofenderse a Marla aquello debió de parecerle gracioso. Seguro que la cara de Maggie era el reflejo de lo desconcertada, molesta e incluso humillada que comenzaba a sentirse.

-¡No!- Se rio su amante.- Tranquila, soy periodista, pero de prensa rosa.- La verdad, venía para averiguar cosas sobre un senador y sus líos con algunas de sus becarias. Pero esto es mucho mejor.   
-¿Mejor?- Repitió su interlocutora sin comprender.- ¿El qué?

 

Marla sonrió con perfidia y pudo explicarse…

\- No sé, imagínate…tu novia. Una chica tan mona, con un aspecto tan angelical. Cantante de éxito entre el público adolescente. Seguro que muchos chicos se la tocan solo con mirar su poster. ¡Ja, ja!…La verdad, hay que admitirlo, está muy buena. Y sus compañeras de grupo igual. Me gustaría poder tirármelas a todas. A lo mejor también son lesbianas. Solo de pensar las orgías que podrían montarse en el camerino me pongo a cien.   
-No, Kerria me dijo que algunas eran sus primas. Y ninguna es homosexual. - Rebatió Maggie que enseguida se arrepintió de haber hablado demasiado.-  
-Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Aunque nunca se sabe. Y hablando de eso. Me pregunto… ¿Cuántas personas sabrán cómo es en realidad tu linda novia…? Porque no creo que se pasee contigo por ahí. ¿Verdad que no? Claro que no lo hará. Para ella eres un secreto. Alguien que está bien para pasar un buen rato pero que le supondría, cuando menos, un capítulo de su vida muy embarazoso y difícil de justificar si sus fans llegaran a enterarse…  
-¡Cállate!- le ordenó Maggie que se había molestado mucho al escuchar eso.-

 

Lo cierto es que a su pesar tenía que dar la razón a esa individua en eso. Kerria siempre quedaba con ella en el Moi, y a partir del turno de tarde y noche, cuando las luces eran muy tenues. Las dos se iban a la parte trasera, la menos concurrida. Después cuando ya comenzaron a salir en serio, quedaban solo en casa de la propia Maggie. Era como si su novia no deseara ningún tipo de publicidad. A ella desde luego eso no le importaba. Respetaba que esa muchacha deseara mantener su vida íntima al abrigo de curiosos. Y más tras romper con su novio y comenzar a salir con ella. Y sin embargo quizás lo que más la enojaba es que la mantuviera en secreto de ese modo. Si Kerria la quería, como muchas veces le había dicho cuando se veían o hacían el amor. ¿Por qué no admitirlo ante todo el mundo? Otras estrellas de la música o del cine ya lo habían hecho antes y no había sido tan terrible. No obstante luego volvía a pensar que su novia no era la única que podría salir perjudicada si eso se supiera. Su familia, sus primas y quizás otras personas que ni ella misma conocía, pudieran sufrir las consecuencias. Su pareja, o al menos la que lo había sido hasta ese momento, a buen seguro que se enfrentaba a ese dilema. Lo mismo que ella. Muchas veces deseaba pedirle a Kerria que oficializase su relación. Otras, se lo pensaba mejor. Con estar juntas y disfrutar a solas de su amor le bastaba. Ahora, meditando un poco sobre ello, pudiera ser que ese sentimiento de creerse postergada le hubiese influido para buscar consuelo en brazos de otra mujer. Y por desgracia la elegida como amante había resultado ser alguien muy peligroso y destructivo. Esa hermosa chica morena y de semblante risueño podría haberle costado ya su relación con Kerria y al parecer, no contenta con eso, pretendía empeorar las cosas todavía más. Y esa impresión se confirmó cuando la oyó decir.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de ayudarla a salir del armario.- Aseveró Marla con regocijo.- Al final seguro que lo agradecerá.  
-Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?- Inquirió Maggie.-

 

La interpelada se rio sola al parecer pensando en algo. Entonces se puso a teclear en su móvil. Mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su atónita interlocutora. Ésta se quedó helada cuando Marla musitó mientras buscaba…

-A ver, Kerria Malden…padre. ¡Vaya! Es un exjugador de baloncesto, y entrena a los Knicks. Bueno, eso me da igual, a ver esta otra… Kerria Lorein… novio…

 

En uno de los resultados salía la foto de un muchacho, era apuesto, de pelo castaño y ojos azules, algo más alto que Kerria. En algunas imágenes aparecían juntos yendo al cine. Sonreían mirándose el uno al otro y parecían estar muy compenetrados. Al ver esas instantáneas Maggie supo de inmediato que su novia había amado de veras a ese chico. Al menos todo lo que había sido capaz habida cuenta de su orientación sexual. Ahora podía entender lo duro que debió de ser para ella dejarle. Además, ninguno de ellos parecía estar consciente de esas fotos. Estaban de un modo muy natural y relajado. Su novia lucía incluso feliz. No cabía duda, las instantáneas habrían tenido que ser robadas por algún paparazi. 

-¡Esto es genial! - Rio Marla una vez más.- ¡La muy puta finge tener novio! ¡Vaya un montaje! ¿Será falsa la tía? Y se atreve a sermonear sobre moralidad y compromiso. ¡Es más lesbiana que yo y se pasea con un tío por ahí aparentando ser heterosexual, ja, ja, ja!…espero que ese tipo sea gay y que le estén pagando a él también por interpretar esa comedia. Sino ¡pobrecito infeliz! ¡Qué manera de ser engañado! Claro, con razón no les veían juntos últimamente.   
-¡No es verdad! Ese chico era de verdad su novio. Me lo contó cuando la conocí. Luego cortó con él y después ella y yo…- Intervino una agitada Maggie saliendo en defensa de su quizás ya asimismo ex pareja.-

 

Aunque ahora estaba asustada. ¿Y si había también fotos de ella con Kerria? Quizás por eso su posiblemente exnovia ya no quería que la besase en público. Alegaba siempre ser algo vergonzosa y no querer capitalizar miradas de nadie. A Maggie eso a veces le molestaba un poco, pero aceptaba aquella especie de regla no escrita. Solo en lugares de ambiente o en la intimidad de su casa daban rienda suelta a sus deseos. Por eso, ahora no pudo oponer nada al siguiente comentario de Marla. Que, de modo bastante agudo, sentenció.

-Esa tía ha estado fingiendo.- Afirmó su interlocutora con un siniestro brillo en su mirada en tanto que alegaba insistiendo en lo anterior.- Seguro que nadie sabe lo tuyo con ella. Pese a todo lo que hemos avanzado hay mucha gente que no lo vería bien. Todavía hay muchas familias, con adolescentes, que son muy tradicionales. Ya te lo he dicho. Y son esos adolescentes los que compran los discos de su grupo…  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- se atrevió a musitar Maggie.-  
-Que, si somos listas, esto puede valer mucho dinero.- Sonrió aviesamente esa joven.- No querrá que su tapadera salte por los aires. Tan recatada, tan mona…- Remacho con falso tono meloso y al tiempo burlón.- ¡Vamos, podrías forrarte! -La animó con entusiasmo.-  
-No quiero hacerle daño.- Repuso su contertulia levantándose también de la cama.-  
-No se lo vamos a hacer. Llámala y pídele perdón. Luego quedamos con ella y lo hablamos civilizadamente.- Le indicó su interlocutora.- Eso si es lista y sabe lo que le conviene.  
-¿Hablar de qué?  
-Puedes mandarle una copia de este video. Ya verás cómo viene corriendo. - Le ofreció Marla.- Anda, te lo enviaré.

 

Aquello le sonaba tan despreciable que hasta se bloqueó, tardando en contestar, aunque al fin pudo discurrir su respuesta.

-Pensándolo mejor. Prefiero hacerlo yo misma.- Convino Maggie.-Será mejor y no se pondrá a la defensiva.

 

En realidad no quería hacer tal cosa, desde luego que sus padres no la había educado así. Ella valoraba su libertad para elegir y asimismo la de otras personas. El chantaje y la coacción no eran algo que viera precisamente con buenos ojos. Pero ante esa situación decidió ser más astuta que su pareja. Ésta pareció creer aquello, cuando comentó con tono más despreocupado.

-Muy bien, ocúpate tú. Sabrás que decirle a esa estúpida para que pique el anzuelo. Yo voy al baño un momento.

 

Y Marla dejó su móvil sobre una mesa. A Maggie le latía el corazón desenfrenadamente. ¡Era ahora o nunca! Se hizo con aquel teléfono y buscó en los archivos. Por suerte su amante no había hecho copias ni enviado nada a nadie aún. Seleccionó esa grabación de apenas cuatro minutos en la que se podía ver claramente la cara de Kerria y escuchar la discusión que habían mantenido. Y reconocía más que explícitamente su relación con ella. ¡Eso posiblemente hundiría su carrera y hasta podría arruinarle la vida! Aunque pudiera ser que no. Pero no se atrevía a arriesgarse. Pese a todo la quería. Y no deseaba ser responsable de eso. Ya le había hecho bastante daño.

-Quizás no pueda arreglar lo nuestro, Kerria. ¡Pero esto sí que puedo evitarlo!- Pensó.- Hare lo correcto. Aunque sea por una vez.

 

Respirando hondo le dio al botón de borrar. Se aseguró incluso de eliminarlo de la papelera de reciclaje. Luego examinó esa webcam que, por fortuna, no tenía memoria de almacenamiento propia. Tras darse por satisfecha dejó el móvil otra vez en su sitio y se tumbó en la cama. Al poco Marla salió del baño. Con una amplia sonrisa que dedicó a su pareja se hizo con su teléfono y buscó un número. Entonces llamó.

-En internet aparecía la dirección de la agencia que lleva la campaña de publicidad de las Justices. Pero antes mandaré un recadito a una publicación que sigo. ¡Suelen destapar los mejores chismes!

 

Ante la perplejidad de Maggie esa chica envió un mensaje. Luego marcó hasta que la atendieron. Enseguida dijo con tono meloso.

-Tengo una noticia bomba sobre su representada. ¡Si! Acabo de escribir a una prestigiosa publicación. ¿Sabían que es lesbiana? ¡Ah no!, ¿Calumnia? ¡Ja, ja!… de eso nada. Tengo un precioso video grabado. Se lo digo para que vayan cambiando la campaña del grupo. Sí, ¿De quién estoy hablando? Pues de Kerria Malden. Pónganla dándose un besito con alguna hermosa jovencita. ¿Chantaje?... ¡En absoluto! Yo no he dicho tal cosa… No les estoy pidiendo nada…solamente les informo y les doy una sugerencia. Claro, para mejorar su campaña. Eso no es ningún delito. ¿Qué quieren hablar conmigo? Muy bien, pero será en un sitio público. Claro, claro… adiós…

 

Al colgar Maggie le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. Su compañera entonces se rio afirmando divertida.

-¡Se creen que soy idiota! Estarían grabando la llamada para denunciarme.  
-¿Qué le has escrito a esa revista?- quiso saber su contertulia con voz temblorosa.-  
-Que tengo un video genial sobre Kerria Malden discutiendo con sus amantes.- Ja, ja… ¡Y que son dos chicas! Claro, tú y yo. La muy zorra no se conforma solamente con una, ¡ja, ja! Hasta he propuesto un titular. Conejita insaciable… ¡lo pillas! Ja, ja…

 

Y en tanto se reía con regocijo se dispuso a consultar ese video. Aunque ahora fue Maggie la que se sonrió. No solo el de Kerria, sino el de otras chicas que había visto ahí en actitudes muy comprometidas habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Exclamó Marla con incredulidad.- ¿Dónde están los jodidos videos?

 

Y aunque ella no dijo nada su amante no tardó en atar cabos. La morena se giró dirigiéndole una furibunda mirada y queriendo saber con tono entre atónito e iracundo.

-¿Has sido tú?

 

Maggie no replicó, aunque no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa le aflorase. Eso hizo enloquecer de rabia a Marla que la abofeteó chillando de modo histérico.

-¡Maldita zorra!

 

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ella sabía defenderse y estaba más que harta de esa golfa, replicó a esa bofetada con otra más contundente todavía. Al poco las dos rodaban por el suelo tirándose de los pelos. Al fin Maggie se impuso, no tardó en echar a patadas a esa puta de su casa. Casi la hizo salir por la puerta desnuda, entre jadeos, esta vez de esfuerzo físico y gemidos de dolor por los golpes.

-¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida! – Le chilló mientras Marla se daba a la fuga.- ¡Si te encuentro de nuevo te arrancaré los ojos! ¡Maldita puta rastrera!

Y desde luego que no la volvió a ver. Aunque a los dos días, trabajando como de costumbre, su jefa la llamó al despacho. Maggie fue confiada, no había dejado nada por hacer. Sin embargo el rostro de su empleadora lucía muy serio. Ni la hizo sentarse.   
-¿Deseaba verme señora Dalton?- Preguntó con tono respetuoso y cauto.-   
-He tenido una queja muy embarazosa y muy grave contra ti.- Le dijo por toda réplica.-  
-¿Queja? ¿Por qué causa?- Quiso saber la atónita chica.-  
-Una clienta vino ayer. – Replicó su envarada jefa.- Comentó que tú te metiste en el probador con ella y que la tocaste. Que la hiciste proposiciones.  
-¡Eso es mentira! –Se defendió la joven.-  
-Según parece, hay varias clientas que han empezado a decir cosas parecidas. Esa mujer me dijo que habló con ellas y que le confirmaron lo mismo. - Opuso su jefa quien mirando a la joven con una mezcla de desagrado y reprobación, sentenció.- Lo siento, quizás no sea cierto. Pero ¿Por qué iba a venir una mujer casada a contarme aquello? Y alegando que su hijita estaba delante.  
-¿Qué mujer casada?- Exclamó la atónita y horrorizada Maggie.- Yo jamás haría tal cosa, y menos con una niña delante. ¡Es una calumnia!  
-Eso espero, porque algo así bastaría para mandarte a la cárcel. De todos modos, lo lamento mucho, no puedo investigarlo, sería una publicidad terrible, confío en que comprendas que tengo que prescindir de ti.

 

Maggie no supo que replicar. Se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué habría hecho esa zorra de Marla? Estaba segura de que había sido ella. Ahora era demasiado tarde, no podía hacer nada. Sencillamente recibió la paga de la semana que le adeudaba su jefa y se marchó. Por suerte no le quedaba mucho para terminar enfermería. Y para colmo de males, a los pocos días, en el programa de Al Mats, un periodista y presentador muy popular, apareció Kerria acompañada de dos de sus primas y compañeras de grupo. Allí, ante la conmoción y sorpresa de gran parte del púbico admitió abiertamente su homosexualidad. Incluso aludió a ella de forma velada. Maggie no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Más al ver como su exnovia lloraba a su vez recordando a aquel novio suyo con el que rompió justo antes de que las dos comenzaran a salir.

-Lo siento mucho.- Suspiró Maggie entre sollozos.- Todo ha sido por mi culpa. 

 

Pero no pudo excusarse con Kerria. Y no fue porque no pudieran hablar. De hecho al poco tiempo de aquella entrevista el teléfono sonó. Descolgó con prevención, aunque enseguida se alegró de oír la voz de esa joven. Por desgracia, la felicidad no duraría mucho. Su ex novia no la llamó precisamente para reconciliarse…

-¿Si? - Contestó. -  
\- Soy Kerria, tenía que decirte lo que pienso de ti, sólo eres una egoísta y una…- le respondió furiosa. -  
\- Oye, un momento. ¿A qué viene esto? - Pudo defenderse la muchacha para recriminarle a su vez. - Fuiste tú la que no quiso continuar con lo nuestro. No sé a qué viene...  
-¿Y cómo yo lo dejé tú decidiste hacerlo público para fastidiarme, no?...- le cortó su interlocutora de forma hosca. -  
\- Oye, espera un momento,- repuso la otra joven a la defensiva e incluso con tono molesto.- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, ¿vale?

 

Evidentemente era mentira, pero trató de evitar que su ex pareja la odiase aún más de lo que parecía hacerlo ya. Y además tenía su dignidad.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Kerria sin creérselo en absoluto. -  
\- No, no la tengo. Yo no soy de ese tipo de personas ¿qué te has creído? - Replicó Maggie con patente indignación según agregaba, ya con un tono algo más controlado. - Lo nuestro no estuvo mal pero desde luego que si tú te fuiste yo no perdí el tiempo lamentándome de eso. Respeté tu decisión. Y ya estoy comprometida de nuevo y ni siquiera me he preocupado de escuchar las noticias que hablaban sobre ti.

 

Otra mentira. Ella misma no supo por qué respondió así. Había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué pasaría si volvían a hablar. Tentada estuvo de descolgar el teléfono y llamarla. Al principio no quiso hacerlo. Ese estúpido orgullo y el miedo a que Marla siguiera al acecho. Luego tuvo ese problema en el trabajo. Y ahora que era Kerria quien había dado el paso era solo para echarle en cara a ella todo lo sucedido. Eso la molestó, sobre todo tras perder su empleo por defenderla. Pero lo que de veras le dolió fue oír a su antigua pareja…

\- Ya me di cuenta- reprochó Kerria lanzándole a su vez. -Pero yo tampoco me he quedado cruzada de brazos. También tengo una nueva compañera. Por lo menos, ella no piensa en acostarse haciendo tríos con otras mujeres para ser más original.  
\- Pues me parece perfecto, ¿alguna cosa más?- repuso bruscamente Maggie que también se sentía enfadada ahora. -  
\- Sólo quería saber si tú habías tenido algo que ver.- Contestó Kerria moderando ahora el tono de su voz. -  
\- Yo, desde luego que no. ¡Espera! - de pronto su tinte hostil cambió hacia uno más reflexivo y conjeturó - quizás Marla, la mujer que estaba conmigo esa noche. Me contó que le gustaba filmar a las personas con las que hacía el amor. Y si luego supo quién eras tú. Puede que fuera ella, no se me ocurre nadie más.

 

Ahora Maggie rezaba porque esa zorra no hubiera tenido alguna cámara más. Creía estar segura de que no. Pero cualquiera se fiaba. Y sobre todo, era una mala persona. Aunque Kerria y ella estuvieran así, su exnovia no se merecía cruzarse con esa bruja. Aquella individua solamente le haría daño. Por suerte nada sabía de su paradero, de modo que pudo al menos ser sincera cuando su ex novia le pidió.

-¿Puedes contactar con ella?  
\- No, lo siento, no era de aquí, sólo dijo estar de paso. De todas formas no tienes de que preocuparte. Tú no pudiste salir en su cámara porque te marchaste. - La calmó Maggie con aquella mentira. -  
\- Pero puede airear la conversación, y no quiero ser humillada. Una cosa es reconocer como soy ante el público y otra muy distinta que se muestren detalles íntimos de mi vida. Y no es solo por mí, tengo unos padres y más familia que se podría ver salpicada. - Le explicó Kerria con un tono de voz más tranquilo pero al tiempo más inquietada por eso. – Espero que lo comprendas.  
\- Claro que sí y lo lamento de veras. No soy ninguna desalmada. Me gusta ser libre y respeto que los demás también lo sean. - Contestó su interlocutora ya más calmada, agregando con sinceridad y hasta pesar. -Y escucha, fue una pena que lo nuestro no saliera bien. Eres muy buena chica. De verdad. Te deseo más suerte con tu nueva pareja.  
\- Gracias, igualmente- repuso ella despidiéndose con más consideración al tiempo que se disculpaba. - Adiós Maggie y perdona.   
\- No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Adiós Kerria.- Musitó con tono apagado.-

 

Colgó despacio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¡Le dolía!, tras lo de Gloria nunca le había sucedido algo así. Por unos instantes quizás lo pensó. ¡Podría haber intentado arreglar las cosas! Sin embargo fue escuchar de boca de su exnovia que ya tenía otra pareja y que era feliz para que sus esperanzas se desvanecieran por completo. Kerria era una chica de carácter pero muy sincera. Un libro abierto para ella. Y enseguida supo que, pese a decirlo con despecho, esa chica no le mentía.

-Debo de tener una especie de maldición con todas las mujeres que me han importado.- Se dijo consternada.- Quizás sea mejor para ella estar lejos de mí.

 

Tras eso se marchó. Buscó trabajo en otro sitio. Al principio anduvo de un restaurante a otro como camarera. Aquello era mucho menos agradable. No eran atractivas mujeres las que se aproximaban a ella para pedirle ayuda sino tipos de toda clase. Por suerte le era fácil rechazarlos, los hombres no le atraían para nada. Al fin pudo terminar su carrera y comenzar a trabajar en un pequeño centro de atención primaria. Entonces supo de aquella oferta para embarcarse. No tenía nada que perder. No es que no quisiera a su familia, siendo hija única desde luego que sus padres siempre se volcaron con ella. Pero de hecho era una mujer muy independiente. Pese a aquel desagradable incidente…aquella estupidez, otra de tantas que había cometido siendo más joven e inconsciente. Que le costara el no hablarse ya con sus tíos y su primo Barry. Volvió a suspirar. Al menos ahora estaba lo bastante lejos como para no causar más problemas. ¡Y total! Un viaje de algunos meses a un planeta nuevo, con un sueldo excelente y una experiencia que a buen seguro estaría muy valorada en su currículo no le iba a venir nada mal. Supuso eso sí, que para una enfermera novata aquello sería poco menos que imposible de lograr. Posiblemente muchas otras con mayor experiencia y cualificación se habrían presentado. Cuál sería su sorpresa al recibir un mensaje en el que le comunicaban que había sido seleccionada. No se lo pensó. Habló por teléfono con sus padres y se lo dijo. A ellos no les gustó demasiado la idea pero, como de costumbre, respetaron su decisión. Y allí estaba ahora. Tratando de escapar de aquellos recuerdos de su pasado sin lograrlo. Incluso forjando otros parecidos.

-Una vez más no sé qué hacer. Ahora sucede al contrario. No es mi novia de quien estoy enamorada. Pero no deseo hacerla sufrir. Y en cuanto a Keiko…no sé si realmente ella siente lo mismo hacia mí. Está ese tipo…- Se sonrió no sin amarga ironía a sí misma para suspirar en forma de auto reproche.- No sé cómo lo haces Maggie. Siempre logras complicarte la vida, la tuya y la de los demás.

 

Prosiguió su paseo para dirigirse a ver a su pareja. Seguro que la estaría esperando con impaciencia. Y quería mantener con ella esa conversación que ya habían postergado demasiado tiempo.

-Y lo peor es que no sé cómo voy a decírselo a Mei…prefiero escucharla primero a ella y después decidiré.

 

En otra parte de la gran nave Susan siguió a Olivia hasta el piso de su compañera de escuadrilla. La mejicana tocó a la puerta…

-Celia, ¿estás ahí? Por favor, ¡abre la puerta!  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntó la teniente una vez más.-

 

Su subordinada iba a replicar aunque en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una pálida Walsh apareció ante ellas, tenía los ojos rojos, con síntomas claros de haber estado llorando. Susan enseguida le preguntó.

-¿Qué ha sucedido alférez?

 

Ésta apenas si pudo despegar los labios. Se retiró de la puerta permitiéndolas pasar. Las dos recién llegadas lo hicieron de inmediato. Celia solo se sentó acurrucada en un sofá y se tapó con una manta.

-¿Qué te he pasado? Cuando me llamaste me pediste que viniese corriendo.- Pudo decir Olivia.- 

 

La interpelada no parecía estar muy dispuesta a hablar. Quizás no habría esperado que su superiora acudiera. Susan pensó en ello y acercándose a la joven se agachó para mirarla a los ojos y musitar.

-Alférez…Celia… por favor, confíe en mí. Quiero ayudarla.   
-¡Informará!…informará de esto al mayor Shulth…- Fue al fin capaz de replicar ésta entre sollozos.-  
-Depende de lo que haya sucedido.- Contestó su interlocutora.- Si es algo que usted no quiera que salga de aquí, le prometo que quedará entre nosotras.

 

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la chica fue finalmente capaz de musitar.

-Él, él me ha…-se interrumpió rompiendo a llorar.- ¡Yo...no!…  
-Tranquila.- Le pidió Susan con tono amable y preocupado.- Tómese su tiempo. 

 

Tanto Olivia como ella misma miraban a esa pobre chica que trataba en vano de enjugar sus lágrimas y aguardaron a que fuera capaz de proseguir.

-Cuando nos retiramos tras cancelar la alerta…  
-Sí, nos despedimos al salir del barracón C.- Afirmó Olivia.-   
-Si.- Convino Celia añadiendo ahora con un tono algo más controlado.-  
-Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?- Quiso saber Susan.-  
-Después...iba caminando sola y el mayor se acercó. – Les contó la muchacha.-

 

Celia había recorrido ese pasillo y estaba a punto de salir, oyó entonces la voz del mayor.

-Alférez. Espere un momento.

 

Como era lógico se giró y se puso firme saludando.

-Sí señor.- Repuso.-  
-Venga conmigo.- Le pidió él con un tono bastante amable para lo que solía.-

 

Ella por supuesto que obedeció, el mayor la guió hasta un despacho apartado. Allí la hizo entrar. Entonces sin que ella apenas se diera cuenta cerró la puerta, la miró y tras sonreír aviesamente dijo con un tinte de incontenida lascivia.

-Es usted muy guapa. Una joven muy bonita, demasiado guapa para ser militar

 

Apenas si pudo reaccionar, aunque al fin, tratando de recordar el protocolo, Celia fue capaz de replicar en un intento por mostrarse firme.

-Señor, me veo obligada a recordarle que según las normativas militares está usted incurriendo en una violación del comportamiento preceptivo entre oficiales. Debo advertirle con luz amarilla.  
-¿Luz amarilla?- Se rio entonces él, permitiéndose añadir con sorna.- No veo ninguna luz aquí, cariño.

Y sin más Shulth alargó una de sus manos contactando con un pecho de la chica. Celia se quedó congelada, sin saber qué hacer. Al fin pudo casi balbucear.

-¡Eso es luz roja! Contacto no deseado.

 

Pero el mayor la agarró entre sus brazos besándola como un poseso en la boca. La chica, entre confundida y aterrada trató de apartarle. Mientras él, en su lujuria exclamaba.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, pórtate bien conmigo y me aseguraré de que tengas una buena carrera!…

 

Agarrándola con rudeza la hizo girarse, tumbándola contra una mesa. Con ansia frotó sus partes contra las nalgas de ella para luego intentar bajarle el pantalón. Celia comenzó a gritar. Por un instante eso hizo que el mayor se distrajera. La chica aprovechó ese momento para zafarse y dar una patada en esa zona tan comprometida a aquel tipo. Shulth cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡He dicho luz roja, bastardo!- Aulló ella entre iracunda y aterrada.- ¡Si vuelves a intentarlo juro que te mataré!…

Y sin dar tiempo a una réplica por parte de su superior salió corriendo de allí. Entre lágrimas pudo llegar a su apartamento. No sabía qué hacer, aquello era una pesadilla. Se decidió a llamar a Olivia. Era en la única en quien confiaba. Ahora, tras completar su narración volvía a llorar llena de amargura.

-Tranquilízate, por favor. Te ayudaré. Informaré de esto…- Le prometió la estupefacta Susan que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.-  
-¡No!- Balbució con la voz entrecortada.- Si lo hace él lo negará y me hará la vida imposible. ¡Todavía más! - Le dijo Celia.-  
-Tengo amigos y conozco a oficiales de total confianza. Por favor.- Le pidió la teniente Hunter.- Confía en mí. Esto no puede seguir así.   
-Hazle caso.- Añadió Olivia tan impactada como su superiora tras oír aquello.- Confía en ella. Te ayudará.  
-¡Estoy acabada! - Gimió Celia llevándose las manos a la cara.- Encima me culparán a mí…  
-No, de eso ni hablar, no lo permitiré.- Le contestó Susan con determinación y simpatía.- Anda, ahora tienes que dormir. Debes descansar Si es necesario nos quedaremos a tu lado.

La joven asintió agradecida. Entre las otras dos oficiales se ocuparon de ayudarla a acostarse. La mejicana incluso preparó algo de cenar. Aunque fuera una sopa. Celia la devoró, no había probado bocado en todo el día. Después logró conciliar el sueño. Las otras la dejaron durmiendo en su habitación. Al salir Olivia le preguntó a su superiora.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, señora?  
-Exactamente lo que le dije a Celia que haría.- Replicó Susan con seguridad.- Ahora debemos irnos también a dormir. Necesitaremos estar frescas por la mañana.

Su subalterna asintió y las dos se marcharon deseando que Walsh estuviera mejor por la mañana.


	11. Más recuerdos y revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se siguen sabiendo cosas.

Tras una semana las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco. No se produjeron nuevos ataques. Quizás se hubiese atrapado al causante de los mismos. En todo caso la tensión flotaba todavía en el ambiente. Tanto el equipo de las Fairy Five como los militares habían estado muy atareados, cada cual en sus respectivas obligaciones. También se trabajaba mucho en el centro de ingeniería y desarrollo mecánico. Saliendo de su turno al fin, Scott y el doctor Adams charlaban sobre los acontecimientos de esos últimos siete días. Aquella había sido otra intensa jornada. Tras sus ocupaciones habituales el amable científico le echó una mano al chico con unas cosas relativas a un proyecto de éste. La verdad, ninguno de los dos apenas si había probado bocado en todo el día. En eso eran muy parecidos, el trabajo y su afán por investigar y construir nuevos ingenios les absorbía por entero. A veces haciéndoles perder incluso hasta la noción del tiempo.

-Deberíamos ir a tomar algo.- Propuso Adams.- Me muero de hambre  
-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.- Asintió el chico mientras accionaba el motor de su silla.-

 

Avanzaban por el pasillo del complejo científico. Salieron del mismo y tomaron un deslizador. Por suerte todos iban adaptados para personas con discapacidad motora. Scott pudo anclar su silla junto al asiento del doctor. Al menos en el diseño de la nave las barreras de movilidad apenas si existían. El trayecto además era corto, al cabo de tan solo quince minutos llegaron al extremo del parque. Allí tomaron una senda y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería de moda en la ciudad.

-La doctora Prentis me ha dicho varias veces que vayamos.- Le comentó Scott.- Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. Ni tampoco ganas.- Suspiró.-

 

Lo cierto es que el chico no era muy amigo de reuniones sociales. Pese a que estaba habituado a ello sabía que las miradas iban a terminar posándose en él y en su silla. No obstante con el doctor Adams y la propia doctora Prentis era diferente. Solo se había sentido tan libre con otra persona. Su amiga del instituto.

-Sí, yo ya he estado y la repostería es deliciosa. Y eso que no soy el mayor fan de los dulces.- Sonrió el doctor añadiendo.- Esa muchacha ya tenía una cafetería en la SSP-1. Si no recuerdo mal.  
-Usted conoció bastante a la tripulación de esa nave, ¿no es verdad?- Se interesó el muchacho.-  
-Bueno, solamente a unos pocos. Sobre todo al estamento militar y un poco a los miembros de las Fairy Five.- Afirmó Adams.- A la que más veía para coordinarnos era a la doctora Winters. Una mujer realmente increíble.  
-Debe de ser muy guapa.- Bromeó Scott.-  
-Bueno, eso también.- Concedió el doctor con una sonrisa.- Aunque me refería a su talento para la investigación. De hecho todas las mujeres que la acompañan son realmente excelentes.  
-Sí, solo hay que ver a Caroline y a la doctora Prentis.- Acordó su interlocutor.- A las otras no las conozco aún pero seguro que estarán a ese nivel.  
-Las Fairy Five son grupos de élite en materia de ciencia e investigación.- Le contó Adams que agregó con un talante más jovial.- Pero nosotros tampoco nos quedamos atrás. Bruce, tú y un servidor no somos precisamente tontos.

 

Scott asintió. Era cierto, el doctor Adams era toda una autoridad en el campo de la ingeniería y la robótica. Bruce Hershow, su compañero del otro turno, no desmerecía y él mismo, bueno, estaba claro que como programador no tenía precio. Sin embargo, le faltaba ese nivel de investigación en la parte de robótica. Por ello estaba muy agradecido de tener la oportunidad de trabajar con esos genios, en su opinión.

-Todos los que estamos aquí trabajamos muy duro. Debemos hacerlo si queremos que la humanidad tenga un futuro.- Afirmó el chico.-  
-Así es.- Asintió su contertulio.-

Llegaron al fin a la cafetería. Al parecer la cosa estaba tranquila esa tarde. Tras aquellos repetidos atentados la gente se había retraído un poco de salir. Eso no les vino mal. Enseguida ocuparon la zona más cercana a la salida. Scott pudo dejar allí su silla en aquel lugar que estaba acondicionado para personas con movilidad reducida. Al poco llegó Ginger.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿En qué puedo servirles?  
-Pues de momento en traernos la carta.- Le respondió Adams.-  
-Claro.- Convino la joven que se alejó enseguida directa a por una.-

 

No tardó en retornar. Entregó sendas guías a los dos clientes. Fue Scott en que sonrió al leer.

-Tarta Sandy… ¡Qué curioso! Mi mejor amiga se llamaba así.  
-Bueno, es una tarta que creé con una chica de ese mismo nombre. Era científica en la SSP-1. Aquí salimos en una holofoto con el resto del grupo.- Señaló orgullosa hacia la pared opuesta.-

 

Scott dirigió su mirada hacia allí y no pudo creerlo. ¡Era ella! Quizás unos años mayor pero con esa larga cabellera azabache, esos grandes ojos verdes y la sonrisa alegre que él recordaba. Al menos cuando estaban juntos y la pobre muchacha podía ser ella misma. Junto con la camarera y otras mujeres posaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, con una gran tarta puesta encima.

-Esa fue una de las primeras tartas Sandy que hicimos. La bauticé así en su honor.  
-Sandy Ann Wallance.- Musitó el chico.- Ella era mi amiga.  
-¡Vaya una coincidencia! Desde luego era una chica estupenda.- Afirmó Ginger.- Muy buena persona. Y una magnífica repostera. Ja, ja. En mi ingenuidad, hasta le ofrecí un trabajo en mi local. Pero claro, ella ya tenía uno muy bueno como investigadora. Le hizo mucha gracia que pusiera su nombre a la tarta. Decía que había esperado bautizar algún descubrimiento, o planeta o vacuna, en vez de un postre.

 

Aunque la camarera cejó en sus chanzas cuando observó el semblante entristecido de aquel chico que al tiempo lucía una débil sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó enseguida.-  
-Sí, si.- Se apresuró a afirmar él, animando un poco su expresión.- Es que hace mucho que no sé de ella. ¡Ojalá que todo le vaya muy bien!

 

Su interlocutora convino en ello. Esperó un poco y finalmente Adams comentó.

-Creo que podríamos probar esa tarta tan especial.  
-Sí, por favor. -Añadió Scott.- Me gustaría probarla.

 

Gin asintió sonriendo y se fue a traer un par de porciones. En cuanto sirvió a sus clientes le comentó a Clarisa, que acababa de entrar al trabajo tras su pausa de descanso.

-Me voy a buscar a Dean. Me han llamado de la escuela, creo que estaba malo.  
-Tranquila, me ocuparé de todo.- Repuso su compañera.-  
-¡Vaya! Olvidé llevar una taza de café a la mesa tres.- Añadió Ginger señalando discretamente al lugar en donde Scott y el doctor Adams estaban.-   
-Ya la llevo yo. Anda, ve a por Dean.- Replicó amablemente Clarisa.-

 

Su amiga así lo hizo. Tenía prisa por llegar a recoger al niño. Pensaba en llevarle a la pediatra que tenía asignada para que le reconociera. Su compañera se encargó entonces de llevar el café a la mesa de los clientes.

-Aquí tienen. Su café.- Sonrió.-  
-Es para mí – le indicó Scott.- Gracias.

 

El chico no pudo dejar de mirar a esa joven camarera, era de pelo rizado y no muy largo, rubita y bastante mona. No muy alta pero esbelta y con una sonrisa que embellecía mucho su semblante, que enmarcaba dos bonitos ojos azules.

-De nada.- Respondió ella.-  
-Perdone.- Pudo decir el azorado chico.- Su compañera me dijo que conocieron a la señorita Wallance.  
-¡Oh sí! - Asintió la muchacha.- ¡Qué mujer tan agradable! Como el resto de sus compañeras. Me alegra mucho ver que la señorita Winters ha venido en este viaje.   
-Sí, y otras investigadoras muy cualificadas la acompañan.- Subrayó Adams.-  
-Son unas mujeres muy inteligentes. ¡Qué envidia! – Dijo Clarisa sonriendo de forma algo envarada para añadir con tono de elogio.- Y ustedes deben serlo también. Con ese trabajo tan difícil que tienen.  
-Bueno, nos gusta mucho nuestro trabajo. Eso hace mucho.- Comentó modestamente el doctor.-  
-Si. La verdad es que yo paso horas sin darme cuenta estudiando algún nuevo programa o tratando de diseñar algún componente mecánico.- Añadió Scott casi como si ahora cayese en la cuenta de ello.-  
-Pues deben tratar de salir un poco para despejarse.- Les aconsejó la joven.- Aunque estemos en una nave espacial hay sitios muy bonitos para ver. El parque principal y otras zonas de recreo.  
-¿Usted las conoce?- Inquirió el chico observándola con interés.-  
-La verdad. Quizás doy muchos consejos y no me los aplico.- Se sonrió al chica.- Esta cafetería da mucho trabajo. Apenas salgo…  
-Pues debería hacerlo.- Intervino Adams ahora.- La verdad, los dos deberíais, Scott.- Añadió de modo jovial.-

 

El chico miró hacia otra parte ruborizándose un poco. Por su parte Clarisa sonrió tímidamente a su vez, poniéndose un poco roja. Aunque, a modo de la campana salvadora, la muchacha escuchó como la reclamaban desde otra mesa.

-Debo irme, lo siento.- Se excusó.-

 

Se alejó de allí y el doctor Adams le comentó entonces al todavía algo avergonzado chico.

-Es guapa y muy simpática. Quizás podrías invitarla a ir a uno de esos sitios.  
-Por favor.- Pudo apenas musitar el muchacho.- No la conozco de nada.  
-Pues de ese modo podrías conocerla un poco.- Le sugirió su compañero.-  
-Ahora tenemos mucho trabajo.- Arguyó Scott.-

 

Adams se limitó a mover la cabeza. Suspiró entre resignado y divertido. En fin, eso no era asunto suyo. Lo que si le alegró fue ver que la doctora Prentis hacía su aparición en el local. Habían charlado vía WhatsApp interno de la nave. Ella le propuso verse allí para tomar algo y coordinarse en los trabajos de mantenimiento y mejora de los Varitech. Desde luego esa cafetería era un entorno mucho más agradable y relajado que los fríos laboratorios y los cuartos de pruebas. 

-Hola.- Saludó ella de modo amable.-   
-Siéntate.- Le pidió Adams que ya la trataba con bastante amabilidad.-

La mujer no dudó en aceptar su invitación. Lucía zapatos de tacón negro y un vestido del mismo color ajustado y elegante. De hecho su figura no había perdido atractivo con los años. Melissa se cuidaba bastante bien. Y con ese pelo pelirrojo casi rojizo suelto ahora en forma de media melena estaba muy atractiva. Tanto que el doctor apenas dijo nada puesto que se quedó embobado mirándola.

-Este lugar está realmente bien. Debí seguir tu consejo antes.- Afirmó Scott.-  
-Ya te lo dije.- Sonrió luminosamente ella.- Este es un lugar muy especial. Y mirad. Ahí llega la dueña.- Añadió señalando a Ginger.-

 

La muchacha volvía caminando sin prisas. Y estaba sola. Saludó de pasada a todo el mundo y fue hacia el interior del local.

-Tendrá prisa. La pobre se pasa trabajando todo el día.- Suspiró Melissa añadiendo.- Una pena que no haya traído a Dean, supongo que vendrá de recogerle de la guardería.  
-Sí, se había puesto malito.- Le contó Clarisa que pasaba cerca con una bandeja rumbo hacia otra mesa.- Ahora le preguntaré. Aunque me extraña que lo haya dejado solo en casa.  
-Seguro que se lo dejó a alguien.- Especuló la doctora Prentis en tanto la camarera se alejaba.-

 

Tanto Scott como Adams no dijeron nada, tampoco sabían de qué iba aquello. Aunque Melissa enseguida les contó.

-Dean es el hijo de Ginger, ¡tiene cuatro años y es una monada!  
-¿Te gustan los niños?- Inquirió Scott.-  
-Sí, mucho.- Suspiró ella ahora afirmando con un ligero toque de amargura.- Pero perdí la oportunidad de tenerlos. Mucho trabajo, muchos cambios de residencia. No hubiera podido criarlos. Aunque fue maestra de infantil unos años. Al menos disfruté tratando con ellos.  
-Algún día me tienes que contar algo de eso.- Comentó el doctor que parecía realmente intrigado.- Doctora en robótica y maestra de infantil. Eres una mujer muy polivalente. 

 

Su interlocutora asintió levemente aunque parecía que ese tema la incomodaba. Se limitó a variar de conversación preguntando a su vez.

-¿Qué habéis pedido?...

 

Y mientras sus contertulios se lo decían la doctora vio pasar a Clarisa hacia la cocina y le hizo una seña para indicarle

-Perdona. ¿Me puedes traer otra a mí? Con un té de menta, gracias.

 

La camarera asintió y fue a por la porción de tarta requerida. Entró descubriendo a Ginger agachada tras un aparador…

-Más tarta Sandy.- Le anunció a su compañera aunque al verla de esa guisa le preguntó.- ¿Qué haces?  
-Este aparato está mal.- Le informó su interlocutora.- Creo que no enfría lo bastante.  
-Pues es un problema.- Comentó Clarisa.- Las tartas y los pasteles se podrían estropear.  
-Tendré que avisar a mantenimiento.- Comentó Ginger que se levantó al fin algo despeinada.- No entiendo nada entre tanto cable y aparato.

 

Su compañera convino en eso asintiendo, y ya iba a salir con el pedido de la doctora Prentis cuando le preguntó.

-¿Dejaste en casa a Dean?  
-¿A Dean?- Repitió su contertulia.-  
-¿No fuiste a por él porque estaba malo?- Le recordó su amiga.-  
-Sí, claro. Pero al final estaba mejor.- Sonrió Gin quien ahora parecía tener algo de prisa cuando añadió.- Voy a ver si encuentro a alguien que sea capaz de arreglar esto. Te dejo al cargo.  
-¡Como de costumbre! - Se rio Clarisa saliendo de allí con la tarta y el té en su bandeja.-

 

Por su parte la dueña del local también salió. Al pasar junto a la mesa de Adams, Scott y la doctora Prentis fue ésta última quien la saludó.

-Hola Ginger. ¿No te has traído hoy a Dean?  
-Estaba enfermo.- Replicó la joven.-  
-¡Vaya, qué lástima! Es un niño tan mono.- Suspiró Melissa.-  
-Pronto podrás verle.- Sonrió la madre con un gesto de complacencia para agregar algo apurada.- He de irme, uno de los aparatos tiene una avería…  
-Vaya.- Intervino Scott.- ¿Cuál?  
-Uno de dentro. El que conserva las tartas. - Comentó la mujer con tono algo apresurado.- Bueno, luego os veo.  
-Si quieres puedo echarle un vistazo.- Se ofreció el doctor.-  
-Sí, es una buena idea. Está en la cocina.- Le contestó Ginger que se alejó entonces rumbo a la salida.-

 

Los tres se la quedaron mirando marchar. Fue Melissa quien comentó con gesto sorprendido.

-Está algo rara.  
-Supongo que entre que su hijo esté malo y que se le averíe un aparato de refrigeración, la pobre muchacha estará de los nervios.- Elucubró Scott.-  
-Voy a mirar.- Comentó el doctor.- A ver si puedo echar una mano.  
-Desde luego que han tenido suerte.- Sonrió el muchacho.- Con usted y con la doctora Prentis aquí. Si alguien sabe de aparatos y tecnología…

 

Los dos sonrieron agradeciendo el cumplido. Fue entonces Melissa la que comentó a su vez.

-Te acompaño. Ahora mismo regresamos.- Le comentó a Scott.-

 

El chico asintió. Se quedó sentado en su silla, esperando acontecimientos. Pensaba ahora algo turbado. Esa muchacha le había gustado. Sintió algo dentro de sí. Solo le había sucedido una vez, con su querida amiga Sandy. Rememoraba una de las conversaciones que mantuvieron cuando los dos estaban casi a punto de terminar el instituto.

-Ya estamos cerca del final.- Le decía él con tono animoso.- Dentro de poco nos graduaremos.  
-Sí, es verdad.- Comentó ella que parecía algo ausente.-  
-Con las notas tan buenas que tienes podrás entrar en cualquier universidad.- Declaró Scott.-   
-No lo sé. - Suspiró Sandy llevándose las manos a su cabello de ébano y pasándolo tras su cuello.- Lo cierto es que no sé qué hacer.

 

El chico la miraba embobado. Esa muchacha era realmente preciosa, inteligente y buena persona. A primera vista podría decirse que lo tenía todo para ser feliz. Cualquier hombre caería rendido ante sus encantos, comenzando por él mismo. Sin embargo, Scott sabía que ella guardaba un terrible secreto. Así le comentó para animarla.

-Hace casi dos años ya. Y no ha vuelto por aquí.- Afirmó el joven.-  
-Es verdad. Pero eso no me impide estar mirando cada día a mi espalda y pensar que pueda estar ahí, al acecho.  
-Le diste una buena lección.- Contestó él.- No se atreverá.-

La chica sonrió de modo trémulo y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No sé por qué se fue. Era mucho más fuerte que yo y sabía cómo sacar partido de sus capacidades. Quizás pensara que alguien venía y no quiso descubrirse. – Conjeturó la joven.- Puede que aguarde a otra ocasión. El caso es que tengo miedo. Pero no de él. Sino de lo que supondría el tener que enfrentarme a Laurence de nuevo. Temo por mi padre, por ti, por los inocentes que pudieran verse envueltos…  
-¡Te ayudaré! - Repuso el muchacho con determinación.- No estarías sola.

 

Ahora Sandy le sonrió con ternura. El propio Scott se avergonzó al momento de su infantil arrebato. Un tipo enclenque y sobre una silla de ruedas ¿Qué iba a poder hacer? Así lo manifestó azorado.

-Perdona, solo he dicho una tontería…

 

No obstante la joven le respondió con afecto.

-Nada de eso. Significa mucho para mí saber que te tengo a mi lado. Tener la seguridad de que puedo confiar en ti. Eres de los pocos que no saldrían corriendo al ver mi verdadero aspecto.  
-Bueno, eso me resultaría bastante fácil, la verdad. Aunque quisiera no podría.- Se sonrió sardónicamente él.-

 

El gesto de Sandy se ruborizó, la muchacha parecía estar avergonzada. Estaba claro que había hecho esa observación sin pensar.

-Lo, lo siento…-se apresuró a disculparse.- No quise decir…  
-No te preocupes. Sé lo que quisiste decir.- Volvió a sonreírla afablemente él.- Es una forma de hablar y no me molesta en absoluto. Hay que tener sentido del humor en esta vida y todos debemos aceptarnos como somos.

 

Ahora su amiga tenía los ojos nublados de lágrimas. Asintió pudiendo sonreír también y tratando de desdramatizar aquello pudo añadir a costa de sí misma.

-Lo único bueno de esto que soy es que no necesito comprarme ningún disfraz para Halloween.   
-¿Ni siquiera de pequeña?- Inquirió Scott tratando de seguir la broma.-  
-Bueno, entonces sí. Aunque mi preferido era el de bruja. ¡Ja, ja! - Rio ella con un poso de amargura para sentenciar.- De haberlo sabido entonces le hubiera pedido a mi padre que me comprase un tridente de plástico. Hubiera hecho el completo pack de diablesa. ¡Es una suerte!, puedo ponerme el disfraz de monstruo cuando quiera.

 

Al escuchar eso el joven endureció su semblante y pasó a amonestar a su amiga, aunque con tono cariñoso pese a todo.

-No quiero volver a oírte decir eso. Sabes que no me gusta. Tú no eres ningún monstruo, Sandy. Los monstruos de verdad andan por ahí sin diferenciarse nada del resto de la gente. Me refiero a su apariencia externa. 

 

Y la chica adoptó entonces esa misma fisonomía, convirtiendo su negro pelo en una rojiza cabellera, sus ojos verdes en dos ascuas encendidas y dejando aflorar dos colmillos largos y finos de entre sus labios. Así pudo responder con tono entre gutural y áspero.

-¿Tú crees que alguien estaría de acuerdo contigo si me viese así?  
-Lo estaría.- Afirmó de modo imperturbable el muchacho, más al sentenciar.- Si te conociera como te conozco yo.- Y añadió riéndose de sí mismo.- ¿Lo ves? ¡No salgo corriendo!, lo más que podría hacer es echarlo todo a rodar.- Remató tocando las ruedas de su silla.-

 

Sandy le observó atónita en un principio, con su boca abierta y mostrando aún más sus colmillos, aunque luego se puso a reír al captar el doble sentido del comentario. Casi no podía parar y Scott rio con ella. La muchacha fue poco a poco retornando a su aspecto normal, de largo pelo moreno y preciosos ojos color albahaca, esos colmillos se retrajeron hasta desaparecer y al fin, entre risotada y carcajada pudo decir.

-Solo tú eres capaz de hacerme volver tan rápido a mi forma humana.  
-Ahí lo has dicho bien, forma.- Subrayó él ya más en serio.- Porque tú siempre serás humana, y de las de mejor corazón que haya conocido.

 

Sandy también dejo de reír y le sonrió ampliamente tomando una mano del ahora azorado chico entre las de ella para contestar con visible emotividad.

-Eres mi único amigo de verdad. Has estado ahí para ayudarme siempre que lo he necesitado. Y pase lo que pase nunca olvidaré eso. Te quiero mucho, listillo.- Remachó con tono maternal dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda.- Y nunca dejaré de contarte mis problemas. Te lo prometo.

 

Él asintió tratando de sonreír agradecido. Sin embargo esas palabras le resultaban amargas también. Ella jamás podría verle de otro modo. A ojos de esa imponente muchacha era sencillamente el tímido chico inválido y debilucho al que protegía como si de un hermano menor se tratara. Aun así pudo componérselas para contestar.

-Más te vale que no incumplas tu palabra, porque si vamos a universidades distintas te escribiré todos los días para estar informado.  
-Claro que si.- Convino ella.- Sabes que me encanta que lo hagas.  
-Y hasta te mandaré cartas en papel.- Se lanzó él tratando de mantenerse jovial.- Y te haré prometerme que contestarás del mismo modo.  
\- Un poco anticuado pero tiene su encanto.- Concedió Sandy.- Y sí, te prometo que lo haré…

 

Se rieron los dos dejando ese tema y charlando de otras cuestiones que el joven ya ni recordaba. Y al menos al principio, cuando en efecto sus vidas tomaron trayectos distintos, ella mantuvo su palabra…Luego se embarcó en esa especie de nave y después Scott no supo más. Se dedicó a trabajar, en un intento por olvidar cualquier otro sentimiento y por lograr algún invento que le ayudase. Ahora estaba a punto de lograr lo segundo y ya pensaba haberlo conseguido en lo primero. Y entonces iba y conocía a esa joven camarera.

-En fin… mejor será que vuelva a lo mío.- Estaba meditando en eso cuando vio llegar a otra pareja.- Reconoció al doctor Ginga. Iba acompañado de una guapa chica morena de pelo cortado hasta la base del cuello.- Hola. - Les saludó.-

 

Giaal y Susan le escucharon. Los dos iban camino de la cafetería. La chica le había estado poniendo al corriente de lo sucedido en el cuartel.

-¿Dices que ese hombre trató de propasarse?- Se asombró el alien.-  
-Sí, eso nos aseguró esa pobre chica. Lo cierto es que en toda la semana no ha sido llamada para el servicio. Al día siguiente nos contó que recibió una orden de tomarse unos días libres.- Comentó una inquietada Susan.-  
-Es un tema muy delicado. ¿Esa chica lo ha denunciado?- Se interesó Giaal.-  
-No. - Respondió la cariacontecida oficial.- Es muy complicado denunciar a tu superior. La pobre no tiene pruebas y encima él es el jefe de la escuadrilla, con mucha experiencia y una buena hoja de servicios. ¿Quién la iba a creer a ella? Tiene miedo de las repercusiones.  
-Entiendo.- Asintió el extraterrestre.-

Los dos llegaron a la puerta de la cafetería. Entraron y Giaal saludó a Scott.

-¿Qué tal?  
-Hola doctor.- Repuso el muchacho con una sonrisa.-

 

Recordaba haber ido a la consulta para un chequeo. Al que todos los empleados debían someterse al llegar. El doctor Ginga fue muy amable y se interesó por su parálisis. De hecho le ayudó a aliviar algunas molestias derivadas de la misma. Aunque nada pudo hacer por encontrar un remedio.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo en aquella ocasión.- He estado estudiando su caso, pero no he podido hacer nada más.- Se disculpó el médico.-  
-No se preocupe, doctor.- Le animó incluso el muchacho.- No se puede hacer nada. Simplemente carezco de conexiones nerviosas adecuadas. Es un mal que me afectó al poco de nacer.  
-Seguiré investigando.- Le prometió Giaal.- Y quizás, algún día…  
-Muchas gracias. El solo hecho de que se interese tanto por mí ya me ayuda mucho.- Repuso Scott.-

 

Giaal pensaba en eso también. Ese muchacho era una gran persona. Y él hizo cuanto pudo pero aquellos conocimientos que desarrolló en Vegetalia y que le permitieron incluso retornarle las piernas a Ginger se mostraban ineficaces en el caso de Scott. 

-Me alegra verte de nuevo.- Respondió con amabilidad.-

 

Tanto él como Susan tomaron asiento cerca del chico. El alien presentó a su novia y Scott les comentó.

-Vine con el doctor Adams y la doctora Prentis. Pero han ido a ayudar a Clarisa. Creo que uno de los aparatos refrigeradores se ha estropeado. Ginger fue a buscar a un técnico de mantenimiento.

 

En ese momento Giaal sintió que algo no iba bien. Y esa sensación se agudizó. Precisamente era Ginger quién regresaba llevando de la mano a su hijo. El niño lloriqueaba un poco. La muchacha trataba de consolarle.

-Anda Dean. Que no es nada. Enseguida te podrás bueno.   
-¡Buaa! Garganta…mami me duele.- Pudo decir el niño casi afónico.-  
-Te has resfriado.- Le respondió dulcemente ella.- Ahora a merendar y te daré una medicina muy buena…

 

Así entraron ambos, El primero en extrañarse fue Scott. Aunque la muchacha al ver a Giaal enseguida la saludó.

-Hola doctor. Me alegro de verle. Fui a buscar a Dean. Estaba algo constipado. ¿Sería abusar de su amabilidad si le pidiera que le echara un vistazo?  
-Claro que no.- Repuso él de inmediato, añadiendo.- Creía que habías ido a buscar a un técnico.-  
¿Técnico?- Repitió la joven sin comprender.- ¿De qué me habla?  
-Sí, hace un rato que usted se fue.- Añadió Scott.- Nos comentó que se le había estropeado una de las máquinas…

 

Ahora Ginger adoptó una expresión de incredulidad. Moviendo la cabeza sin comprender.

-¿Yo?- Pudo replicar.- Pero si ni he estado aquí en toda la tarde. Llevé a Dean a la pediatra. La doctora Sullivan. Estuvo reconociendo a mi hijo. Me dijo que tiene un catarro bastante fuerte.

 

Desde luego que la cara del muchacho era un poema. El propio Giaal confirmaba esa impresión de que algo muy raro estaba sucediendo. Enseguida se alarmó.

-No quiero creer que sea lo que estoy pensando.- Comentó con cuidadoso tacto pese a todo.-  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Inquirió Susan.-

 

Sin embargo su novio no respondió, enseguida se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Allí, entre tanto, Melissa y el doctor Adams se ocupaban de mirar el aparato.

-Es ese de ahí.- Les indicó Clarisa.- Ginger estaba agachada mirando por debajo, dijo que había un lío de cables.  
-¡Que raro! - Comentó la doctora Prentis.- Este tipo de refrigeradores no tienen ningún componente electrónico ahí abajo. Son de circuito cerrado. Y va instalado en la parte trasera. Un mecanismo simple.  
-Es verdad.- Convino su colega.- No es normal.  
-Miraré.- Dijo Melissa haciendo ademán de ir a sentarse en el suelo.- Vamos a ver qué es eso.  
-Sería una pena que te mancharas ese vestido tan bonito.- Sonrió el doctor quien gentilmente se puso de rodillas a un costado de la mujer.-

 

Ella no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco. Sin embargo Adams estaba agachado para tumbarse de lado y mirar a esa máquina. Lo hizo y tras unos segundos su expresión pasó de la jovialidad a la alarma e incluso al miedo. De pronto se levantó como un resorte pidiéndole a su colega.

-¡Dile a todos que salgan de inmediato de aquí!  
-¿Qué pasa?- Se sorprendió ella.-  
-Ahí abajo hay una bomba.- Sentenció él, pero en voz baja.- Y parece que lleva adosado un cronómetro.

 

Clarisa de hecho no les escuchó. Estaba atareada ahora saliendo con más bandejas. Entonces vio llegar a Giaal y a la propia Ginger.

-¿Has traído ya al técnico?- Preguntó a su compañera.-  
-¿Pero qué técnico?- Preguntó la interpelada a su vez.- ¡Qué pesados estáis con lo mismo! Ya les he dicho a todos que fui a por Dean.- Remató en tanto sujetaba a su hijo de la mano.-

 

Turno de su amiga para mirarla con asombro. Más cuando dio un vistazo hacia fuera y vio al crio que estaba tratando de ser consolado por la apurada Susan que esa tarde lucía un vestido verde claro puesto que iba de paisano.

-No entiendo nada.- Comentó la rubia camarera con total desconcierto.- Pero si antes…

 

Fue Melisa quien las abordó urgiéndolas de inmediato.

-Hay que salir de aquí, ¡vamos!

 

La miraron todos con estupor, pero ante la expresión que lucía se apresuraron a obedecer.

-Ginger.- Le preguntó la doctora Prentis.- ¿Se puede saber que has puesto ahí debajo?  
¿Debajo de qué? Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Volvió a querer saber la atónita joven.- Yo no he puesto nada en ningún sitio.

 

Melissa la miró con incredulidad. Sin embargo, se limitó a pedirle con tono más tranquilo.

-Saca de aquí a los clientes, invéntate cualquier cosa. ¡Pero que salgan! ¡Ahora!  
-Muy bien.- Musitó la aludida.-

 

Desde luego ese tono y esa premura por parte de la habitualmente tranquila doctora la asustaron. Sin embargo, con la mejor de sus sonrisas pudo ir pidiéndole a la gente que tuvieran la amabilidad de salir.

-Van a hacer unas obras de acondicionamiento por una avería. Han pedido que desalojemos el local porque deben meter maquinaria especializada. No se inquieten, la casa invita.

 

Y es que eso fue lo primero que pudo discurrir ayudada por Clarisa que había salido a persuadir asimismo a los clientes.

-Lamentamos las molestias. No se preocupen por la cuenta. Como ha dicho mi compañera, están todos invitados.- Aseguró con una bien fingida jovialidad.-

 

La clientela se fue levantando de las mesas, algunos con gestos de extrañeza, otros ligeramente contrariados. Los más con resignación y alguno incluso encantado ya que estaba a punto de irse y no había pagado aún. El caso es que pudieron ir desalojando sin mayores problemas. Al menos esa parte estaba conseguida. Gin sostenía a su sollozante hijo en brazos y Clarisa trataba de consolarle con caricias.

-Será mejor que vaya a intentar ayudar.- Dijo un azorado Scott a la rubia muchacha en tanto veían irse a los clientes.-  
-Podría ser muy peligroso. El doctor Adams y la doctora Prentis nos han dicho que todo el mundo debe alejarse lo más posible.- Le respondió la preocupada camarera dejando de hacerle carantoñas al crío para añadir.- ¡Espero que ellos también lo hagan!  
-Tranquila.- Sonrió el joven.- Saben lo que hacen. Puede que entre todos evitemos consecuencias más graves.

 

Y el chico dirigió su silla hacia la cocina. Allí se dieron cita Melissa, Adams, Giaal y él mismo. La doctora Prentis, sin importarle ya nada su vestido, se había arrodillado y estaba mirando bajo aquel aparato.

-¡El doctor Adams tiene razón, es una bomba de tiempo! - Les explicó a los otros.- Le quedan apenas unos diez minutos. Trataré de desactivarla.  
-Pero eso es una locura, podrías volar por los aires.- Le previno su colega.-  
-Soy muy buena en cuanto a este tipo de cosas se refiere.- Repuso ella con patente seguridad.-

 

El resto guardó un atónito silencio. Melissa suspiró. En efecto ella estaba muy familiarizada con ese tipo de artefactos. Lo que no les iba a explicar a sus amigos era que en su día fabricó más de uno y no con muy buenas intenciones precisamente.

-Está bien. Pero yo me quedo a ayudarte.- Añadió el doctor.-  
-Es muy peligroso.- Rebatió ella.-  
-¡O me quedo contigo o te saco fuera! - Insistió firmemente él.- No voy a permitir que te juegues la vida tú sola.

 

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras Melissa no hubiera sabido si besarle por su preocupación o darle una torta por ese tono tan rudo. Ya se lo pensaría. El hecho es que se ruborizó ligeramente y tuvo que asentir.

-Scott- Sal de aquí y llévate a las chicas.- Doctor Ginga, por favor…Póngase a salvo también.

Giaal tentado estuvo de decirle que él podría ayudar, aunque entonces recordó.

-Llamaré a alguien que seguro puede hacer algo. 

 

Y junto con Scott salió fuera de la cocina. Allí estaba Susan. Tras ponerla al corriente de la situación la joven se brindó a ayudar para terminar de alejar a cuantas personas pudieran acercarse. Aunque pensó no sin fastidio que para un día que venía sin uniforme le tocaba casi ejercer de policía. Dejó eso de lado y se aprestó a echar una mano. Mientras el joven informático dirigía su silla de ruedas hacia Ginger y Clarisa. Fue hacia ambas para pedirles con amabilidad pero firmeza que salieran de allí. Por su parte el alien marcó el número de un amigo…

-Espero que esté localizable.- Se dijo Giaal con evidente inquietud.- 

 

Entre tanto Tracer paseaba al lado de Penélope, habían atravesado una crisis de pareja. Curiosamente fue ella quien le había recriminado que nunca estaba disponible para quedar. Hacía unos días que los dos discutieron y mucho sobre el tema.

-No lo comprendo Rick.- Le reprochaba ella con visible enojo.- ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan ocupado? No hay ninguna alerta que yo sepa. Y tienes días de permiso. ¿No?  
-Sí, los tengo, pero siempre surgen cosas, Pennie.- Pudo excusarse él.- No es tan simple como tú crees.  
-Al menos podrías llamarme. Eso sí que es simple.- Le respondió ella.-

 

Rick se limitó a suspirar. Pasaron muy cerca de la cafetería pero ni hicieron amago de entrar. Al fin el chico pudo decir.

-Lo siento. De veras que quería verte, pero hemos tenido unos días muy agitados.  
-Muchos entrenamientos supongo, con esa segunda al mando tuya.- Disparó Penélope con visible malestar.-  
-¡Oye!, no sigas por ahí.- Se enfadó ahora él.- Jane solo es mi segunda, nada más.  
-Vaya, ahora se llama Jane.- Repuso la doctora Winters con falsa voz melosa que no ocultaba su enojo.- Ya no es la teniente Gray.  
-No se trata de eso. Siempre se ha llamado así, desde que nació.- Contestó Tracer ya con evidente malestar.- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Esto es ridículo! Si no confías en mí dilo claramente.- Se plantó él mirándola con un semblante acusador.-

 

Ahora fue Penélope la que se detuvo y le devolvió una mirada entre atónita y hasta preocupada. Nunca le había oído hablar en ese tono. Rick siempre tenía algún comentario jocoso para aliviar la tensión. Incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Una de dos, pensaba ella. O le estaba pillando en algo con esa morena o realmente se había ofendido por una acusación injusta. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo? La joven decidió calmarse, para algo era científica y su pensamiento más racional. Aunque ni ella misma sabía cómo había llegado a desbocarse tanto ahora. Estaba claro que ese tonto le importaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Suspiró a su vez tratando de hablar con un tono más suave y comedido.

-Quizás me he pasado un poco.  
-No.- Rebatió él, ya con un tinte más distendido pero aún algo amonestador.- Te has pasado y mucho. Es como si yo te hubiera echado en cara las veces que te quedabas a trabajar con el doctor Adams.  
-Eso no es lo mismo.- Objetó ella.-  
-¿Ah no? A ver señorita doctora, explícamelo científicamente. ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? -Inquirió Rick con los brazos en jarras.-

 

Y tras unos segundos de desconcierto su pareja repuso al fin tratando de sonar lógica.

-Argumento número uno. Para empezar, es mucho mayor que yo… y esa Jane es muy jovencita.- Declaró casi a modo de obviedad.-  
-Vale, eso hasta podría tener sentido. Pero no necesariamente podrías verte atraída por el físico o la edad. Y Adams no está tan mal.- Se sonrió pícaramente él.-  
-No, si a lo mejor ahora va a ser a ti a quién le va a gustar el doctor.- Contestó ella devolviendo la pulla.-  
-Tengo tanto interés por él en lo que a eso se refiere como por Jane.- Replicó el muchacho de un modo que a su interlocutora se le hacía bastante difícil saber si era broma o no.-  
-¿Y eso qué significa exactamente?- Le interrogó ella siendo ahora la que adoptaba una postura de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirada severa.- ¿Qué eres bisexual?

 

Rick se tomó unos instantes para respirar hondo y tomar a la atónita muchacha por los hombros en tanto dijo con un tono más serio del suyo habitual.

-Significa Pennie, que quiero llegar a algo más contigo. ¿Acaso no lo quieres tú también?

 

La científica se quedó sin capacidad de réplica. Por unos momentos sopesó aquellas palabras en su verdadera dimensión. Al fin sonrió algo nerviosa. La verdad es que su novio ya había sacado ese tema con anterioridad a embarcarse y ella le había estado dando largas. Penélope se debatía entre su atracción por ese chico, sin estar segura de sí sería un verdadero amor, y su trabajo. Aunque ahora que se había enfadado e incluso mostrado celosa debía de admitir que su pareja tenía derecho a sentir lo mismo. Por fin pudo ser capaz casi de musitar de modo entrecortado.

-Si…yo también…  
-No pareces demasiado segura de eso.- Le acusó él.-  
-Es que ha sido muy repentino. – Fue capaz de objetar la aludida.-  
-Si quieres la próxima vez te lo escribo como una fórmula química para que la vayas analizando.- Añadió él tratando de suavizar el tono para agregar con un tinte de lógica irrefutable.- Si tú me quieres y yo a ti, ¿qué problema hay?

 

La joven asintió despacio. Quizás ni ella misma sabía cuál podría ser el problema. Pero lo que estaba claro era que no podía estar acusando a su novio de ser infiel o de mirar a otras y después ser ella la que no se decidiera a formalizar su relación.

-Sé que a veces no me porto de un modo demasiado racional. Quizás sea el estrés.- Pudo decir como justificación.- Y llevamos días sin vernos. Y luego esos atentados…Espero que atrapéis a quienes sea que lo haya hecho.  
-En ello estamos.- Admitió el muchacho.-  
-¿Y no tenéis algún indicio?- Quiso saber Penélope aprovechando para desviar el anterior tema.-  
-No, lo siento.- Repuso Tracer que sin embargo enseguida retomó la anterior cuestión.- Ahora solo me preocupa lo nuestro. Ni tan siquiera la nave entera me parece importante en estos momentos.

 

Eso hizo que la chica incluso llegara a sonreír. Asintió ahora con más celeridad y entusiasmo. Además recompensó a su novio con un rápido beso en los labios. Tracer le devolvió la sonrisa y pasándole un brazo por la cintura declaró.

-Bueno, creo que lo tomaré por un sí. 

 

Y afortunadamente la tensión entre los dos se fue disipando. Aquella había sido su pelea más seria desde que estaban saliendo juntos. Paseaban por el parque tras recordar esa discusión de días atrás cuando vieron aproximarse a Ginger, pero ella no se detuvo, ni tan siquiera les saludó.

-¡Qué raro!- Se sorprendió Rick.- Esa chica siempre es muy amable.  
-Tendrá un mal día.- Supuso Penélope que al hilo de los recuerdos anteriores comentó.- Todos los tenemos alguna vez.  
-Lo que tenía era mucha prisa.- Apuntó su pareja viéndola alejarse casi a paso ligero. - ¡Ni que estuviera huyendo de algo!  
-Quizás vaya a buscar a su hijo.- Especuló la doctora Winters.-  
-¡Mira, al menos de eso nos libramos! - Bromeó el chico con su característico tono jovial.- 

 

Aunque percatándose de la mirada reprobatoria de Penélope se apresuró a agregar.

-Por ahora. Luego nunca se sabe…

Y justo cuando Rick se temía que aquello podría originar otra polémica con su novia ella se limitó a asentir conviniendo con él.

-Es verdad. Nunca se sabe…

 

Sin embargo si el chico estaba pensando en algún ingenioso comentario de los suyos para relajar el ambiente no tuvo oportunidad de emitirlo. Su teléfono sonó.

-¡Vaya, es Giaal!- Comentó algo extrañado al ver el número en la pantalla y el nombre de la persona en cuestión.- ¿Qué querrá?...

 

Ante la mirada curiosa de su novia contestó.

-Sí, dime… estábamos paseando por el parque, Pennie y yo… ¿Qué?... ¿El mayor Kiros? ¡Cómo si yo lo supiera! Sí, es mi compañero de piso pero no tengo ni idea de donde está cuando sale de servicio. Ese tipo es algo raro. No, no es mal chico, pero va a lo suyo. Puede que esté entrenando… ¿Qué necesitas que vaya para la cafetería urgentemente? - Se sonrió para declarar fiel a su estilo bromista.- ¡Que pasa! ¿Es que te debe una invitación?...

 

Penélope se sonrió, aunque de pronto el jovial rostro de su novio pasó a ser una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa.

-¿Qué en la cafetería de Ginger han puesto una qué? No…Pues ella acaba de pasar a nuestro lado. Ni nos ha mirado. Iba con mucha prisa. ¿Cómo?- Exclamó Tracer, bajando el tono ahora para rebatir casi con un susurro.- Eso no puede ser, la acabamos de ver hará cinco minutos. ¡Te lo juro y no es ninguna broma! – Aseguró ahora en voz más alta y con un modo tan solemne que su novia le miró preocupada. Más cuando él remachó.- Penélope está a mi lado, puedes preguntarle a ella y te dirá lo mismo. No tiene sentido a menos que…

 

Y Tracer guardó un espeso silencio para finalmente remachar.

-Haré cuanto pueda para localizarle. Llamaré a la base. Está bien. Tened cuidado. Hasta luego.- Se despidió.-  
-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber Penélope.-

 

Su novio suspiró con gesto de circunstancias para decir con tinte resignado e inquieto.

-Lo siento. Está clasificado. No puedo hablar de ello contigo. Pero hay problemas.- Admitió.- Problemas muy graves, Pennie.  
-¿Y no puedo hacer algo para ayudar?-Quiso saber la joven.-  
-Ve al laboratorio, quizás algo de allí pudiera sernos útil.- Le comentó su novio que preguntó acto seguido.- ¿Hay alguien que esté trabajando allí?  
-Sí, les tocaba turno a Keiko y a Mei Ling.- Repuso ella.- Iré enseguida.

 

Y tras darse un rápido beso se separaron. Penélope fue directa a su laboratorio y Tracer hacia la base. Entre tanto en el laboratorio las dos mujeres se afanaban por terminar las comprobaciones de rutina y los test antes del fin de su jornada laboral.

-Esta prueba aún llevará tiempo.- Valoraba Mei Ling a la vista de una probeta que estaba dentro del acelerador.-  
-Caroline y Melissa entrarán en una hora.- Le comentó Keiko.-  
-Sí, pero ellas no son especialistas en biología.- Repuso la oriental.- No podrán sacar las conclusiones adecuadas.- Remató con evidente fastidio.- Y hoy libra Penélope.

 

Y es que había quedado con Maggie para después. En la última semana y desde que le contase la verdad su novia se había mostrado muy solicita, cariñosa y comprensiva con ella. Recordaba ese momento. En un lugar recóndito del parque, cuando tras confesar todo y llorar, Maggie la miraba entre asombrada y realmente consternada.

-No te preocupes.- Le decía la enfermera.- Todo tiene solución. No te dejaré sola. Somos una pareja. Tú ya estás conmigo. No perteneces a nadie. Y si hace falta iré a buscar a ese primo tuyo tan pesado y se lo diré.  
-Preferiría que no lo hicieras.- Respondió todavía entre sollozos Mei Ling.- Él no lo comprendería…  
-¡Al diablo con él! No es quien para meterse en tu vida.- Exclamó Maggie.-

 

Sin embargo su novia movió la cabeza y le aclaró.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No estoy angustiada por lo que pudiera pensar él. ¡Es por mis padres! Son mayores, lo han dado todo por mí, su mentalidad es muy tradicional. Jamás me lo perdonarían. Es más, para ellos sería una deshonra. Incluso podrían ir a la cárcel si rompen el compromiso y tuvieran que hacer frente a unas deudas que no pueden pagar…

 

Su pareja mostró ahora un rostro inquieto, y tras unos momentos de reflexionar le propuso.

-¿Y si tú misma pagases esas deudas?  
-No tengo tanto dinero.- Opuso su novia.- ¡Ojalá lo tuviera!  
-Puede que tú sola no. Pero entre las dos…-Comentó animosamente Maggie.-

 

La cara de Mei Ling resplandeció y pudo decir casi con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-¿Harías…harías eso por mí?  
-Naturalmente boba. Eres mi pareja.- Aseguró su interlocutora sonriendo con amplitud.-

 

La científica la recompensó con un largo beso en los labios, tras intercambiarse muestras de amor mutuo las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Maggie. Allí tuvieron una muy entretenida tarde sin salir del dormitorio. Ahora pensaba en eso y su gesto se suavizó. Fue en ese instante cuando, atónita, oyó a su compañera.

-Oye Mei Ling. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
-Sí, dime.- Contestó la aludida mirándola con interés.-

 

La verdad, hasta ahora esa jovencita no había sido muy cordial con ella. Aunque no por ninguna razón en particular. Simplemente no coincidían mucho fuera del trabajo. Keiko parecía mantener una gran amistad con Melissa, más bien casi como si de una relación materna - filial se tratara. Y también conocía bastante más a Penélope. Todas habían estudiado y trabajado en la Masters Corporation. Además, si mal no recordaba, esa jovencita pelirroja era la hija del mismísimo doctor Souichi Tomoe. Y lo cierto es que de tal palo tal astilla. Por lo menos en lo que a labores de investigación y relacionadas con la ciencia se trataba. Por eso mismo le sorprendió que esa joven le preguntase con prevención.

-Esa amiga tuya…Maggie…la enfermera ¿la conoces bien?  
-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Quiso saber a su vez Mei Ling.-  
-Por si salía con alguien.- Fue capaz de musitar la muchacha.-

 

Mei Ling le dedicó una mirada entre incrédula y molesta. Aunque evidentemente no quería descubrirse y respondió aparentando indiferencia.

-No que yo sepa. Salimos juntas a tomar algo y hablamos, pero no me ha dicho que salga con nadie.- Declaró a modo de media verdad.-  
-Bueno, es que la he visto cerca de ese oficial. El mayor Kiros.- Aclaró la ahora avergonzada joven remachando.- Es por si ella y él…

 

Mei Ling abrió la boca con gesto de sorpresa, pero enseguida se sonrió. ¡Claro! Esta chica estaba pensando en aquel tipo. Y al ver como Maggie le curaba y encontrarles juntos en ocasiones no era de extrañar que hubiese creído que eran pareja. ¡Si esa pobre tonta supiese lo equivocada que estaba!...Movió la cabeza esbozando una leve sonrisa y dijo con voz conciliadora.

-No, no sale con él. Si fuera así yo lo sabría. Nos lo contamos todo.- Aseveró convencida para disparar a la línea de flotación de esa jovencita.- Ese mayor es un hombre muy atractivo sin duda. Y está muy bueno. ¿Verdad?

 

A la oriental no le gustaban los hombres desde luego. Pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que, para una mujer de tendencias heterosexuales, aquel individuo constituiría un poderoso reclamo. Y sobre todo tenía que disimular y asegurarse a su vez de los motivos de su compañera. Entonces sus impresiones parecieron verse confirmadas. La pobre Keiko se había puesto colorada…

-Sí, es muy guapo.- Tuvo que admitir la chica.- Pero yo… no sé…  
-¡Anda, no seas tonta! - La quiso animar Mei Ling.- Entérate si tiene novia. Y si no, ¡al ataque! Te aseguro que mi amiga no va a ser un problema para ti, ja, ja…

 

Keiko se había ruborizado. La verdad. Ahora pensaba en cómo se habría atrevido a confiarle eso a su compañera. Apenas tenía trato con ella fuera del laboratorio. Pero siendo tan amiga de esa enfermera. Mejor callarse y dejarlo ahí. Pudiera ser que Mei Ling no supiera el beso que ella y Maggie se dieron en los servicios. La pelirroja no podía olvidarlo. Pensaba en aquella hermosa chica. Estaba convencida de que a la enfermera le gustaban otras mujeres. Y que con ese beso se le había declarado. La propia Keiko se sentía muy atraída por ella. Aunque también tenía a ese apuesto oficial en mente. Cuando la tomó en sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él, no pudo evitar sentir como una especie de descarga de adrenalina. Estaba hecha un verdadero lio. De modo que mejor no empeorar las cosas. 

-Sí, quizás me decida.- Pudo musitar sin mucho convencimiento.- Un día de estos.  
-Pues más te vale que te decidas cuanto antes. Un tío así seguro que estará muy solicitado.- Afirmó su compañera que jovialmente le propuso.- Mira. ¿Qué te parecería si te echásemos una mano? Me refiero a mi amiga Maggie y a mí. Podríamos quedar los cuatro a cenar. Bueno, no es que fuera una cena de parejas.- Se apresuró a matizar.- Pero como ella le conoce y parece que se llevan bien, hasta podría ayudarte a que te lo ligases.  
-No sé. No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.- Opinó Keiko que más que nada para salir del paso, pudo decir.- ¿Y si piensa que es Maggie quién quiere salir con él?

 

A la joven le sorprendió ver que a su compañera le entrase un ataque de risa. Apenas pudo dominarlo la oriental le aseguró con rotundidad.

-Tranquila. Nos aseguraremos de que no haya ningún tipo de confusión a ese respecto. Seremos tan evidentes que hasta un hombre lo entenderá.

 

Keiko sonrió. Quizás si tenía la oportunidad de tenerles a los dos juntos ella misma podría decidirse. Asintió entonces.

-Muchas gracias Mei Ling.  
-De nada. Ya se lo diré a mi amiga... En cuanto terminemos esto, claro.- Suspiró retomando su fastidio ante el largo periodo de espera.- ¡Maldito experimento, tarda siglos!...

 

Ypasaron veinte minutos más y todavía no terminaba aquello. Keiko seguía pensando en su particular dilema cuando entonces llegó Penélope.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No era tu día libre?- Preguntó una sorprendida Mei Ling.-  
-Tenemos problemas.- Les contestó a sus dos atónitas compañeras y subordinadas.- Debemos esperar aquí por si somos necesarias.

 

Las dos se miraron con una expresión de sorpresa dirigiendo luego esas miradas inquisitivas a su jefa, ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y suspirar, para responder.

-¿Pero qué está pasando Penélope?- Quiso saber Keiko con el estupor reflejados en su cara y tono de voz.-  
-Lo lamento, no puedo deciros más. Ni yo misma sé que está pasando.- Admitió la doctora Winters.-

 

Y de ese modo no tuvieron más remedio que aguardar acontecimientos. Entre tanto, en la cafetería la gente ya se había marchado. Scott también logró convencer a las dos camareras de que, por su propia seguridad, estarían mejor alejadas.

-Es mi negocio.- Pudo musitar una preocupadísima Ginger.- No quiero que salte por los aires. Y mucho menos con Melissa y el doctor ahí dentro.  
-Confía en ellos.- La animó el muchacho.- Saben lo que hacen.  
-Sí, seguro que entre los dos podrán evitar que eso suceda.- Añadió Susan.-

 

Al menos iban a tener ayuda extra, la joven oficial vio aproximarse al mayor Derail. Venía en ropa deportiva y todavía sudando. Era desde luego una agradable visión para ella. Sin embargo dejó de lado ese tipo de pensamientos y se cuadró saludando.

-Soy la teniente Hunter, señor.- Se dio a conocer.-  
-Descanse teniente.- Le pidió él.- ¿Dónde están?  
-Dentro. Señor. - Le contestó ella.-  
-Muy bien, ahora desaloje toda la zona con la mayor discreción. Llame a algunos oficiales pero que vengan de paisano para no provocar alarma. – Le indicó él.-  
-A sus órdenes.- Replicó Susan que enseguida sacó su teléfono para llamar a algunos de sus compañeros.-  
-Por favor, mayor. Salven a la gente primero.- Le pidió Ginger.-  
-Haré lo que pueda, señorita. No se inquiete, están en buenas manos, le doy mi palabra.  
-Muchas gracias.- Musitó tímidamente Clarisa que, lo mismo que su compañera, no se recataba de observar bien a aquel tiarron.-

 

Scott suspiró con resignación. Desde luego que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Aunque ahora esas cosas eran superfluas. 

-Solo a mí se me ocurre pensar en algo como eso en un momento como éste.- Se reprobó mentalmente.-

 

Y por su parte, ajeno a todas aquellas disquisiciones, Kiros se apresuró a entrar en el local deseando poder ayudar, pensando al mismo tiempo en sus propias inquietudes…


	12. Viejas deudas y nuevos agravios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay cosas que no se perdonan o al menos son difíciles de olvidar.

Allí estaba, entrenando en esa especie de cápsula que el doctor Adams había diseñado para la nave anterior. Ésta era sin duda una versión mejorada. Al principio quiso probar al mismo nivel que el príncipe Leval. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de la incapacidad que tenía para soportar tan duras condiciones. Tuvo que convertirse en súper saiyajin para poder soportar apenas ochenta gravedades de presión.

-¡Es increíble! Y ellos entrenaban con más de cien.- Pensaba en tanto se mantenía haciendo flexiones y abdominales bajo aquella tremenda fuerza de atracción.- ¡Tengo que mejorar, he de hacerlo como sea!

 

Todos sus músculos se marcaban de forma evidente. Algunos hasta se tensaban presa de un esfuerzo ya casi insostenible. El sudor le caía a chorros en forma de gruesas gotas. Al fin bajó la intensidad. Apenas veinte ges. Entonces pudo dejar de brillar como un súper guerrero y entrenar con su apariencia normal. Saltos, cabriolas y ejercicios de patadas y puñetazos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-No es suficiente, ni mucho menos lo es.- Continuaba censurándose en su mente.- ¡Maldita sea! No quiero seguir siendo tan débil…no me lo puedo permitir. Debo devolver el honor a mi familia.

 

Y es que desde niño le habían educado en las virtudes de los saiyajin. La fuerza y el poder eran muy importantes en la escala de valores de su pueblo. Pese a los esfuerzos de la reina Meioh por inculcar otro tipo de cosas, como el amor y el cuidado por los demás, muchas familias seguían aun las formas tradicionales. De hecho, la soberana no deseaba que nadie se apartase de sus creencias. Siempre decía que el concepto del amor no puede imponerse a la fuerza. Cosa curiosa desde el punto de vista saiyajin. En Nuevo Vegeta la tradición dictaba que las parejas se conformaban en función del poder y la fuerza de combate potenciales. Los hombres se sentían atraídos por mujeres con buen físico y mucha energía. Aquellas que eran las mejores madres posibles para futuros hijos poderosos. Las hembras a su vez buscaban en los machos saiyajin a alguien fuerte y decidido, con ambición por superarse y amante del combate. Todas deseaban ser esposas de grandes guerreros y madres de otros todavía mejores. Había excepciones desde luego. Personas de su pueblo que estaban atraídas por algunos de su propio sexo. El propio hermano de Seira, Dariel, renunció a su puesto como canciller para vivir con otro hombre. No tuvo hijos y eso fue muy discutido y criticado por los sectores más conservadores de la sociedad. Pese a ello el ex canciller siempre gozó de gran consideración por parte de los soberanos. Kiros tuvo que agradecer al destino que su propio padre, Blintz, sucediera a Dariel en ese puesto. Su progenitor mismo era un poderoso guerrero. Casó con una mujer saiyajin llamada Elua. Una joven hembra de pelo castaño oscuro rizado, intensos ojos azabache y bastante genio en ocasiones. Diestra luchadora y buena pupila de la propia guardiana y consejera de la reina, la noble Seira, quien a su vez estaba casada con el hermano menor del propio Blintz.

-Mi familia es la más importante y fuerte del planeta exceptuando a la Real.- Se repetía el chico en tanto proseguía con ese arduo entrenamiento.- Mi padre tiene el título de duque de Nuevo Vegeta. ¡Y si embargo no pudimos impedir que nos humillasen! - Mascullaba en tanto lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al aire sin cesar.-

 

Y es que cuando él nació su propia madre comenzó a adiestrarle. Hasta le contó que, siendo solamente un bebé, le ponía boca abajo para ver si era capaz de erguirse con sus bracitos. O eso o no poder respirar. ¡Menos mal que hasta su tía Seira intervino! Amonestó a Elua diciéndole que, si bien su hijo sería entrenado con gran dedicación y esmero todavía era demasiado pronto hasta para un saiyajin. La madre de Kiros arguyó que en los tiempos remotos se enviaban a bebes con poca fuerza de combate a conquistar planetas enteros. No obstante esos tiempos hacía mucho que pasaron. Pero, en honor a la verdad, Elua nunca dejó que su hijo estuviera en peligro realmente.

-Mi madre siempre tan ruda.- Se sonrió entonces rememorando aquello.- Hasta acusaba a la tía Seira de haberse ablandado por servir tan de cerca a los soberanos y haber viajado a la Tierra.

 

Y no es que su progenitora no acatase a sus reyes, como buena saiyajin era respetuosa y obediente con las leyes de su pueblo. La reina Meioh se ganó su trono y ante eso nada tenía que oponer. Debía ser realmente poderosa para derrotar a la cuñada de Elua. Sin embargo, la saiyajin no simpatizaba con esas medidas tan extrañas que, en su opinión, debilitaban a su pueblo. A los hijos había que quererles, sí. Pero para formarles adecuadamente y convertirlos en futuros guerreros de los que sentirse orgullosos. No se quería más a un niño o niña evitándole penalidades y esfuerzos. Al menos esa era su opinión porque siempre mantuvo que adoraba a su pequeño saiyajin. Aunque no escatimaba en dureza con él. El propio Kiros se recordaba teniendo apenas seis años y tratando de comer. Su madre exhibía ante él un trozo de carne y alguna verdura. El crío quería tomarlos pero ella se lo impedía apartándolos una y otra vez de su alcance.

-Madre, ¡tengo hambre! - Se quejaba sintiendo desde luego como su estómago protestaba.-  
-Me parece bien. Así podrás hacerte con estos alimentos.- Replicó ella con indiferencia en su tono.- ¿A qué esperas?  
-No tengo fuerza, llevo dos días sin comer.- Le recordó el niño.-  
-Y más días vas a llevar si no consigues arrebatarme la comida.- Sentenció impasiblemente la saiyajin.-

 

Y el niño lo intentó saltando hacia ella que se apartaba una y otra vez sin darle ni la más mínima posibilidad. Tras algunos intentos estaba en el suelo, a gatas, jadeando agotado, hambriento y con ganas de llorar de impotencia. Encima tuvo que escuchar a su progenitora decir con tono a medio camino entre la burla y la reprobación.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Esa es toda el hambre que tienes? Bien puedes pasarte un día más sin probar bocado entonces.  
-¡Es injusto!- Se atrevió a protestar el niño mientras se levantaba trabajosamente.- ¡Eres mucho más fuerte que yo!

 

Elua le recompensó con una bofetada que le derribó. Ahora le saltaba la sangre del labio además de las lágrimas.

-¡La vida es injusta, mejor apréndelo ahora! - Espetó su progenitora arengándole.- Sino quieres perecer, ¡supérate!

 

¡Y vaya si lo aprendió! Se acordaba de como la furia le invadió entonces. Sin darse cuenta de cómo le fue posible se llenó de energía. Al menos de la que le daba la desesperación y saltó a gran velocidad sobre su desprevenida madre. Logró hasta golpearla con la cabeza en el pecho desequilibrándola. Aprovechó en ese instante para agarrar el trozo de carne y metérselo en la boca. Masticó con frenesí tragando como pudo pese a que estaba cruda. En ese instante Elua se recobró de la sorpresa. Y cuando Kiros esperaba recibir una buena paliza como castigo su madre en cambio sonrió asintiendo con aprobación e incluso dedicándole una mirada de orgullo para sentenciar.

-¡Así se hace, hijo! Eso es ser un auténtico saiyajin. Hoy has aprendido una valiosa lección. Las dificultades siempre nos hacen más fuertes.

 

Sin embargo enseguida volvió a su tono severo para rematar, en tanto se alejaba dejándole ya el resto de la comida.

-Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Tu entrenamiento será cada día más duro. Y todavía tienes muchísimo por aprender.

 

Y es que Kiros nunca dudó del amor que su madre le profesaba. Aunque fuera al estilo saiyajin. Jamás le acarició como vio a otras hacer con sus hijos. Incluso la normalmente estoica y dura Seira a veces mesaba el pelo de Aiona o de Doran. Sin embargo, la sonrisa aprobatoria de Elua cuando él cumplía con sus expectativas bastaba para hacerle feliz. Su progenitora fue muy dura con él pero siempre fue justa. Cuando el chico cumplió diez años al fin dejó de tutelar su entrenamiento y le envió con su tía.

-Has de saber que es todo un privilegio y un grandísimo honor el poder ser adiestrado por la guardiana personal de la reina Meioh.- Le dijo entonces.- Procura ser digno de tal distinción.  
\- Si madre. Lo seré. - Repuso de inmediato él.- Tú me has enseñado bien.  
-Lo hice, sí.- Convino la mujer que pareció incluso algo emocionada al declarar.- Lo mejor que supe. Como mi propia madre me enseñó a mí.

 

El niño asintió resuelto entonces. No quería que su progenitora se avergonzase de él. Y más cuando ella le comentó.

-Hazte un gran guerrero. Sé un saiyajin poderoso y respetado. Desposa a una hembra fuerte y tened hijos que sientan orgullo de su estirpe y que te lo hagan sentir a ti también.  
-¿Y cómo sabré con qué mujer deberé casarme?- Inquirió él.-  
-Siempre con la más poderosa.- Afirmó la interpelada.-  
-¿Y ella sentirá lo mismo hacia mí?- Preguntó.-  
-Sin duda, si eres el hombre más fuerte.- Contestó su madre.-

 

El crio asintió aunque ahora con menos énfasis, dado que dijo con tono reflexivo.

-Hay una cosa que no comprendo. La reina siempre habla del amor. La tía Seira, que es su guardiana, a veces me lo ha dicho cuando he entrenado con el primo Doran y con ella. ¿Acaso es eso?  
-El amor es el sentimiento de respeto y deseo de honrar a tu planeta y a los tuyos. No un sentimentalismo ñoño. - Sentenció su madre.- A veces tu tía se deja llevar demasiado por la admiración que le tiene a nuestra soberana.  
-Su hermano no se ha casado nunca con una mujer saiyajin. ¿Es que no había ninguna lo bastante fuerte?- Quiso saber él.-

 

Su progenitora entonces le dedicó una mirada extraña. Pudiera ser que hasta teñida de tristeza que rezumaba de sus oscuros ojos, pero no replicó a eso. Al fin sí que le dijo, obviando una respuesta a aquella cuestión.

-Debes irte ya. Te esperan en la corte. Tu padre vendrá a buscarte.

 

Él asintió. Tampoco preguntó mucho a su madre sobre el porqué su padre vivía tan separado de ellos. Supuso que siendo el Canciller Real sus obligaciones le impelían a ello. Aunque no comprendía por qué no podrían haber estado todos allí. Más tarde lo entendió. Su madre echaba la culpa a eso que llamaba amor.

-Mi madre nunca quiso a mi padre, pero se casó con él puesto que era el hombre más fuerte disponible.- Pensaba mientras continuaba ejercitándose.- Ella siempre antepuso su deber como saiyajin.

 

Y es que al ir creciendo oyó rumores en la corte. Hubo un tiempo en el que su madre, siendo una guerrera tan poderosa, aspiró a desposarse incluso con el hermano de Seira. Pero él la rechazó. Por increíble que pareciera ese gran guerrero prefería compartir su vida con otro hombre. Al fin ella se casó con Blintz. Y al parecer nunca perdonó esa afrenta. Sin embargo. alumbró al propio Kiros y lo crió y entrenó cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de madre de modo más que satisfactorio para los estándares de su pueblo.

-En eso mi padre siempre fue más tolerante. – Se dijo descansando un poco ahora.- Él y el tío Calix siempre decían que el amor es algo muy poderoso y al tiempo peligroso. Que si rechazan el tuyo eso duele. Y que incluso cuando lo aceptan hace daño. Quizás ahora empiezo a comprenderles. Es un extraño dolor. O puede que sencillamente sea una enfermedad y me la contagiase el idiota de mi primo.

 

En eso meditaba cuando alguien entró en la sala que albergaba la cámara de entrenamiento. Era un teniente. Kiros apagó la máquina y salió de la cámara. Sudando todavía tras salir y ver como ese muchacho se ponía firme y saludaba devolvió el saludo, le escuchó referirle.

-Mayor Derail, señor, el mayor Jensen ha llamado. Le pide que acuda urgentemente a esta dirección. El comandante Enset ha dado su autorización.-Le explicó mostrándole un mapa de la nave en una tablet.-  
-¿Qué sucede, teniente?- Quiso saber él.-  
-No lo sé, señor.- Contestó aquel tipo.-Solo que debe acudir enseguida. Es la orden que me han transmitido para usted.

 

Kiros asintió saliendo de aquella estancia. Ni tan siquiera se cambió de ropa. Aunque no iba muy presentable, pero era una orden clara y si se trataba de algo tan urgente no podía perder el tiempo con eso. Solo se hizo con su teléfono y llamó a su compañero de piso para confirmar aquello. Éste así lo hizo, poniéndole al corriente de modo rápido y conciso de la situación. Tras colgar, el saiyajin, asegurándose de ir por lugares poco o nada concurridos, aceleró corriendo e incluso volando para ganar tiempo. Una vez llegó cerca, al abrigo de unos árboles, se detuvo y caminó deprisa pero de modo normal. Ante él, una muchacha morena de pelo corto le saludó al estilo militar aunque iba vestida de paisano. Enseguida se presentó.

-Soy la teniente Hunter señor.   
-Descanse teniente.- Le pidió él.- ¿Dónde están?  
-Dentro. Señor. - Le contestó ella.-  
-Muy bien, ahora desaloje toda la zona con la mayor discreción. Llame a algunos oficiales pero que vengan de paisano para no provocar alarma. – Le Indicó él.-  
-A sus órdenes.- Replicó la oficial que sacó un teléfono para avisar a su vez.-

 

Y tras tranquilizar a la preocupada dueña prometiéndole que se ocuparía de todo, Kiros se apresuró a entrar en el local deseando poder ayudar, pensando al mismo tiempo en sus propias inquietudes. Quería saber la situación exacta. Nada más entrar le recibió el doctor Adams.

-Quedan apenas dos minutos para que la cuenta regresiva finalice. Si el que la ha colocado es el mismo de los ataques previos esto explotará sin ninguna duda.  
-Hemos tratado de pararla pero hasta ahora no ha sido posible.- Terció Melissa que ahora estaba sentada descansando un poco aunque con gesto de gran temor.- Habrá que salir de aquí.  
-¿Podrían desprenderla?- Quiso saber el recién llegado.-  
-Quitarla de ahí podría suponer un gran riesgo. Quizás sea sensible al movimiento y explote antes.- Conjeturó Adams.-

Eso hizo meditar al saiyajin, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, Kiros tomó la palabra para decir.

-Tengo una idea.

 

Y la expuso para asombro y temor de los allí congregados.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Le preguntó un atónito Adams.-  
-Sí, puedo hacerlo.- Aseveró el saiyajin.-  
-¡Pero la explosión te matará!- Se alarmó Melissa.-  
-No si concentro mi energía. Contra cosas peores me he enfrentado. – Sonrió el chico.- Y quizás no haga falta si lo que he pensado sale bien.  
-Debemos tener mucho cuidado.- Intervino Giaal que había estado pensando al margen del resto entre tanto.- Como ha dicho la doctora Prentis. Si esa máquina sufre alguna sacudida brusca podría explotar.  
-No sabemos que potencia podría tener ese explosivo.- Terció Adams.- No podemos arriesgarnos a que provoque una catástrofe. Y menos en la zona civil.  
-Le doy mi palabra de que si consigo alejarme con ella lo bastante y mi idea resulta no lo hará.- Afirmó el saiyajin.- Pero para eso necesitaré su ayuda, doctor Ginga.- Le pidió a Giaal.-

 

Casi no precisaron palabras para entenderse. El alien aumentó su aura energética pasando a su forma natural. Melissa le observaba asombrada, el doctor Adams también miraba fascinado aunque no era ajeno al secreto de aquel joven. Por su parte Kiros sonrió. Había estado seguro de que ese médico no era humano. Y además tenía mucho poder. Él mismo concentró su aura. Entre los dos crearon una especie de campo de fuerza y lo centraron en la máquina refrigeradora. Al poco ésta se fue elevando casi milímetro a milímetro del suelo.

-¿Deberíamos desconectarla de la toma de electricidad?- Inquirió el doctor Adams.-  
-No estoy segura. Puede que hayan conectado el circuito del detonador allí. Si lo quitamos la bomba podría explotar.- Desaconsejó Melissa.-  
-A menos que podamos alimentar el circuito eléctrico con nuestra energía.- Comentó Giaal.- Probaré a emitir un poco hacia los cables.

 

El alien así lo hizo, poco a poco fue cargando esos conductos. Entonces a una señal convenida, y mientras contenían la respiración Adams desenchufó la máquina. Por suerte nada sucedió aunque el saiyajin estaba protegiendo con un escudo de fuerza a la doctora Prentis y al mismo doctor. 

-Ahora puedo elevar la máquina.- Comentó el guerrero del espacio.- Deben dejarme sitio.

 

Así lo hicieron. Entre él y Giaal hicieron levitar ese pesado armatoste atravesando el espacio estrecho de la puerta abierta de la cocina y posteriormente el de la cafetería. Ahora, la propia Susan miraba atónita. Incluso Ginger, con su dormido hijo en brazos y Clarisa, que se encontraban más alejadas junto con Scott, no se perdieron aquello.

-A eso le llamo yo elevar vuestra repostería a otro nivel.- Comentó ingeniosamente Scott con las miradas perplejas de ambas mujeres.-

 

Kiros entonces decidió acelerar. Subió al menos un kilómetro en la vertical colocándose en medio del asteroide, a una distancia más o menos equidistante. Por fuerte que fuera la onda expansiva de la explosión no alcanzaría a nada. Al menos eso pensaba. Al fin, el cronometro llegó a concluir la cuenta atrás. En cuanto pudo rodeó el refrigerador con una burbuja de energía. De inmediato una horrísona explosión se hizo oír por casi toda la nave. Afortunadamente sus efectos fueron nulos para ésta y sus ocupantes. Su escudo envolvente contuvo la mayor parte de la explosión. El saiyajin solo sufrió salpicaduras de tartas y algunos componentes mecánicos de la casi desintegrada máquina. Al descender también Tracer estaba allí. El mayor Jensen, realmente aliviado, le dijo con tono jovial tratando de quitar tensión.

-Desde luego, creo que con esto habrás endulzado cuando menos tu carácter.

 

Su interlocutor se permitió una adusta sonrisa. Los demás habían salido para no perderse el espectáculo. Susan por su parte recibió la respuesta de Olivia. La muchacha se dirigió para allá. Aunque Celia no respondía.

-No hay tiempo ahora para ocuparme de eso.- Pensó la teniente Hunter.- Ya la contactaré después.

 

Y es que el mayor Derail descendió bastante manchado de restos de tarta y con algunas heridas leves por impactos de metal.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cómo se ha puesto!- Pudo decir la atónita Ginger quien, junto con Clarisa, había retornado hacia su local dejando al crío que ahora dormía plácidamente sobre un sofá.- ¿Está usted bien?  
-Perfectamente.- Replicó el interpelado con tono calmado.- No tiene ninguna importancia.  
-Lo siento mucho. Siento que haya tenido que arriesgarse tanto.- Afirmó la apurada Clarisa.-  
-Le invitaremos a una tarta especial.- Le ofreció Ginger.-

 

Eso hizo sonreír a Kiros, esas humanas era agradables, al menos trataban de compensarle. Él dijo sin darle importancia a su actuación.

-Me limité a cumplir con mi obligación. No merezco ninguna recompensa por eso.  
-Pero me siento obligada, estoy en deuda con usted por salvar mi negocio.- Insistió Ginger.-

 

El chico le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Si para esa joven aquello era una cuestión de honor respetaba eso. Asintió entonces para sonreír un poco más, tal y como le aconsejaron que hiciera cuando interactuase con los humanos.

-En ese caso, será para mí un honor aceptar, señorita.

 

Ginger le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó en brazos al pequeño para llevarle a casa. Todos salieron del local. Las dos mujeres se despidieron al parecer complacidas por la respuesta del oficial. Entonces llegaron Melissa y el resto. También felicitaron al saiyajin por su valor.

-Todos han ayudado.- Afirmó él.- No es justo ni honorable atribuirme todo el mérito. Y además, es mi deber para con esta nave. Juré obedecer las órdenes de mis superiores y proteger a los tripulantes. Honrar mi palabra es mi recompensa.

 

Así que el resto le dio una vez más las gracias y se dispersó. Salvo Giaal y Tracer que se reunieron con él celebrando un pequeño conciliábulo.

-Entonces, estáis totalmente seguros de eso.- Le inquirió el doctor Ginga a Rick.- Era ella.  
-Al menos era idéntica.- Afirmó Tracer.- Podéis preguntar a Penélope. La envié al laboratorio para ponerla a salvo. También la vio.  
-Eso confirma lo que habíamos sospechado.- Terció Kiros.- Debe ser un ser metamorfo o cambiante.  
-Y la búsqueda de sospechosos lo reduce a muy pocas razas capaces de adaptar su morfología y vivir con una atmósfera apropiada para los humanos.- Comentó Giaal con aire meditabundo.-  
-Lo malo no es que no sepamos de qué raza es. Sino en quién se convertirá ahora.- Comentó Rick.-  
-El conocer su raza nos sería muy útil también.- Rebatió Kiros al declarar.- Con alguno de mis visores modificados sería capaz de percibir su coeficiente de energía específico. Por mucho cambio de forma que adopte no podría ocultarme eso.  
-Podríamos pedir ayuda al doctor Adams y a la doctora Prentis.- Sugirió Tracer mirando precisamente a esos dos científicos que ahora estaban conversando con Susan, Scott y las camareras.-

 

Y en efecto, charlaban a su vez entre ellos y Melissa le preguntaba a Ginger que había recogido al crío del sofá para llevarle a casa.

-Entonces. ¿Cómo está tu hijo?  
-Agotado el pobre.- Sonrió la interpelada sujetando con cariño al pequeño en brazos.-

 

Las pequeñas piernas de Dean colgaban bajo el brazo de su madre y él seguía dormido apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Ginger. Al menos ahora descansaba un poco, por suerte ajeno a todo el revuelo. Melissa sonrió acariciando el rubio pelo del crío y susurró.

-Es una ricura.  
-Menos mal que todo ha terminado bien.- Suspiró Ginger que, sin embargo, no pudo evitar añadir presa de la inquietud.- Pero tengo miedo. Pensé que en esta ocasión sería un viaje seguro. Nunca habría venido y mucho menos con mi hijo, de haber imaginado esto.  
-Haremos lo posible para que estéis a salvo, te lo prometo.- Repuso Susan.-   
-Es una tarea que nos compete a todos.- Convino Adams.- Debemos ayudarnos y mantenernos firmes. Como en el anterior viaje.  
-No deseo pasar por eso otra vez.- Comentó Ginger con una mezcla de consternación y temor.- Y menos ahora, con el niño.  
-No tiene por qué ser así. – Aseveró Melissa.- Atraparemos a quienes sean los responsables de esto.  
-Trabajemos todos juntos.- Propuso Scott.-

 

Al hilo de aquellas palabras se acercaron los demás. Tracer se dirigió a Susan para indicarle.

-Contacta con el comandante Enset y notifícale que todo se ha resuelto sin daños colaterales.  
-A sus órdenes, mayor.- Saludó ella.-  
-Voy contigo. Al menos hasta la puerta de la base.- Se ofreció Giaal.-  
-Yo iré a por Pennie y las demás. Deben de estar preocupadas.- Añadió Tracer.-

 

Por su parte el saiyajin pidió al doctor Adams, a la doctora Prentis y a Scott, que acudieran. Ginger y Clarisa aprovecharon para despedirse.

-Por favor, vuelvan cuando quieran. Serán muy bien recibidos, y muchas gracias.- Se despidió la joven dueña portando en brazos a su pequeño.-  
-Sí, les invitaremos a una merienda especial.- Sonrió Clarisa mirando sobre todo a Scott.-

 

El chico se ruborizó aunque no tardó en desviar la mirada. Él mismo se decía pese a notar su corazón latir más deprisa de lo normal.

-El que sea simpática no quiere decir nada más que eso. No caigas en el error de pensar otra cosa.-  
-Scott.- Le llamó el doctor Adams.-  
-Sí, voy.- Se apresuró a replicar el aturullado muchacho.-

 

Y siguieron al saiyajin quien les expuso su idea. Rematando.

-Tengo un visor detector de energía. Quizás si ustedes pudieran modificarlo.  
-No veo porqué no. Conociendo el espectro adecuado de esa raza alienígena podría ser factible.- Opinó Melissa.-  
-Si nos lo presta nos pondremos enseguida con ello.- Añadió Adams.-  
-Entonces acompáñenme, por favor.- Les pidió Kiros.-

 

Todos fueron con él. Entre tanto Susan volvió a su base. No sabía porqué ninguna de sus dos subalternas habían acudido. Y eso que Olivia había contestado la llamada. Pero no tardó en averiguarlo. Cuando entró en su piso a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse el uniforme las dos estaban allí. Celia tumbada en la cama y tapada hasta la barbilla, la mejicana sujetando una mano de esa chica entre las suyas. 

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Quiso saber la sorprendida Susan.-

 

Ninguna parecía querer responder. Aunque al mirar a Celia se asustó. La joven tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero ya no lloraba. Es más, parecía completamente ida. Fue Olivia la que entre sollozos le musitó.

-¡Ha sido terrible! Tiene que hacer algo, señora. Tiene que hacerlo ya.  
-¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

Y para su total conmoción fue la propia Celia quien salió de aquel estado de ensimismamiento para escupir con odio y resentimiento.

-¡Ese cabrón me ha violado!  
-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a…?- Pudo decir la impactada Susan.-

 

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, la alférez Walsh la cortó en tanto se incorporaba repentinamente de la cama aullando como una posesa.

-¡Si! Ha sido él…Estoy segura, ¡ha sido él!…  
-Tranquilízate, por favor.- Le pidió Olivia, quien junto con la teniente Hunter pudieron a duras penas sujetarla.-  
-¡Quiero justicia!- Reclamaba la descontrolada joven.-  
-La tendrás, la tendrás, ¡te lo juro! - Pudo contestarle Susan.- Ahora mismo iré a ver al comandante. Pero debes contarme que pasó…

 

La chica negó vehementemente con la cabeza tumbándose otra vez en la cama, ahora fue el turno de Olivia de casi echarse a su lado, abrazarla en tanto lloraba y pedirle.

-Tienes que decírselo. Sino no podrá hacer nada.

 

Como la interpelada no parecía estar dispuesta a hablar fue la mejicana quién le contó a su superiora.

-En cuanto recibí su mensaje fui corriendo a avisar a Celia. Pero no estaba en su piso. En vez de eso, al regresar aquí para cambiarme en ropa de paisano la encontré tirada junto a la puerta. La ayudé a entrar. Estaba deshecha. Me contó que…  
-Yo se lo diré.- Pudo terciar la víctima, quien sobreponiéndose a duras penas a su trauma, relató con voz temblorosa.-

 

Había terminado su jornada de entrenamiento. Esa tarde volvía a su apartamento. Caminaba por un lugar apenas concurrido. No le importaba dado que se hallaba en el interior de la base, saliendo por uno de los corredores. Tampoco había visto a su odioso superior en toda la semana. Tanto mejor. No deseaba volver a mirarle a esa cara grotesca, deformada por la lujuria. Iba embebida en esos pensamientos cuando a sus espaldas oyó pasos. Se giró deprisa casi puesta en guardia solo para descubrir a uno de sus compañeros alféreces caminando tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espetó con agresividad.-

 

El chico, un muchacho rubio, de estatura algo menor que la suya, la miró atónito. Apenas repuesto del susto replicó con malestar.

-¿Qué te pasa Walsh? Solo quiero adelantarte, vas por el medio del pasillo. ¡Pareces atontada!

 

Y en efecto pasó ante ella y tras dedicarle una desaprobatoria mirada se perdió por el pasillo. La chica no supo que responder. Desde el incidente con el mayor Shulth había estado constantemente a la defensiva, arisca y apenas era capaz de concentrarse. Sus puntuaciones en los ejercicios del simulador habían empeorado. El teniente Kovac incluso la había llamado la atención. Ese tipo, segundo al mando de la escuadrilla, le llegó a decir al término de la jornada. Cuando estaban a solas en la sala de entrenamiento.

-No sé qué demonios le está pasando alférez. Pero su rendimiento ha bajado mucho en los últimos días.  
-Lo lamento, señor.- Fue lo único que pudo responder.-  
-No lo estropee ahora. Estaba a punto de pasar las pruebas para pilotar los varitech.  
-Me esforzaré más, se lo prometo, mi teniente.- Añadió ella tratando de sonar más segura.-  
-Así lo espero.- Replicó él marchándose.-

 

Tras aquello recibió una llamada. No pudo atender el teléfono pero vio un mensaje de la teniente Hunter. Decidida a salir de ese desconcierto en que estaba sumida se apresuró a retornar a su apartamento. 

-No puedo seguir así.- Se decía en tanto doblaba ya una esquina lista para salir de ese corredor.-

 

En ese momento y sin que lo notase algo la golpeó en la cabeza justo al girar la esquina. Todo se le hizo oscuridad. Cuando volvió en sí estaba en una habitación que no reconocía, atada en el marco de lo que parecía una puerta, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas y amarradas a la altura de las muñecas y los tobillos, y en ropa interior. No podía moverse. Aunque al fin y a su espalda escuchó una desagradable voz que no pudo reconocer. Estaba distorsionada.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Al fin solos tú y yo.- Le dijo con tono que destilaba lascivia.-  
-¿Quién es? ¡Suélteme!- Chilló ella con mal contenida ira, mezclada con una apreciable dosis de temor.-  
-Todavía no.- Se rio a carcajadas aquella misteriosa voz.- Primero lo vamos a pasar muy bien…

 

Y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada le puso una venda en los ojos. Celia se debatía tratando de mover la cabeza para poder quitársela pero le era imposible. Al poco sintió con creciente asco y angustia como unas manos rudas recorrían su cuerpo. Le quitaban la ropa interior y manoseaban sus senos y sus partes íntimas.

-¡No, por favor, por favor!- Pudo suplicar entre sollozos.-  
-¡Calla puta! Esto te va a encantar.- Oyó por toda réplica.-

 

Sintió una boca sobre sus pezones que, tras chupárselos con avidez, bajó recorriendo su cuerpo, estómago, vientre y entrepierna. Ella solo podía gemir y morderse los labios totalmente impotente. Trataba a veces de forcejear pero tanto sus piernas como sus brazos estaban muy bien sujetos. Entonces gritó. Algo la había penetrado. Quizás uno o dos dedos se habían abierto paso por sus partes íntimas. 

-Si…esto te está encantando. ¿Verdad? Dime que eres virgen, ¡ja, ja, ja!- Jadeaba esa voz distorsionada.- ¿Lo eres? Humm...¡Qué maravilla!

 

La aterrada chica escuchó en ese instante el sonido de una cremallera que se bajaba, algo cayó al suelo, sonó como tela envuelta en algo más pesado. Ella solo podía suplicar.

-¡Por favor!, no lo haga…

 

Pero sus ruegos no fueron atendidos. Notó que unas manos la sujetaban de las caderas y fue cuando sintió un dolor agudo. La estaban penetrando. Pese a gritar y llorar pidiendo clemencia solo obtuvo unos jadeos entrecortados por parte de su agresor. Así durante unos interminables minutos quien quiera que fuese empujó hasta que ella ni pudo quejarse. Al fin éste pareció saciado. La joven notó que aquello, caliente y duro, salía de su interior. Sin embargo no sintió nada más, una mano provista de lo que debía ser un paño de tela se posó sobre su boca y nariz. Apenas pudo oler el cloroformo cayó inconsciente. Después, al cabo de un periodo de tiempo que no pudo precisar, se despertó vestida con su uniforme en medio de un pasillo. Alterada y llorosa aun trató de levantarse. Eso le dolía. A duras penas evitó vomitar por el miedo y la angustia. Trastabillándose quiso avanzar. Por un momento deseó gritar pidiendo ayuda pero no había nadie. Estaba en la zona de la base destinada a pertrechos para los aviones. A esas horas no vio cerca a ningún centinela. Como pudo salió de allí. Atravesó un pasillo y debió de toparse con un par de oficiales a los que ignoró. Estos de seguro la mirarían entre atónitos e incluso molestos. No obstante eso no le importaba. Vagó sin rumbo saliendo de la base. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para encaminarse hacia el apartamento de Olivia y de la teniente Hunter. Tras tocar infructuosamente en la puerta se derrumbó ante la misma gimiendo y sollozando.

-Así la encontré yo.- Intervino la también afectada mejicana.-   
-Voy a dar parte inmediatamente.- Aseguró Susan que, sin embargo, quiso asegurarse y preguntar.- ¿Viste a tu agresor en algún momento?  
-No.- Fue capaz de gemir Celia tapándose la cara con ambas manos.-  
-¿Reconociste su voz? ¿Era Shulth?  
-Quizás, ¡no lo sé! - Lloraba la desesperada muchacha derrumbándose entre gemidos ahogados.- No lo sé…

 

Susan suspiró elevando la vista hacia el techo. Estaba impactada por aquello pero aun así, sin pruebas ni tan siquiera la seguridad de un sospechoso, nada podía hacer. Pensó rápidamente. Estando sola sería imposible. Solo podía contar con su superior el mayor Jensen. No tardó en llamarle. En ese momento Tracer estaba ya en el laboratorio. Tras contar a las chicas lo sucedido, aunque omitiendo la forma en la que el saiyajin tuvo de deshacerse del explosivo. La primera en hablar fue Penélope que comentó aliviada.

-De modo que pudisteis anular la bomba. ¡Menos mal!  
-¿Pero quién puede estar detrás de esto?- Intervino Mei Ling con gesto atónito.-  
-No tenemos ni idea.- Tuvo que admitir Tracer.-   
-En fin. Ha sido un día muy largo. Y ya estoy cansada. Mejor me iré a casa.- Suspiró su novia.-  
-Claro. Te acompañaré.- Se ofreció él-  
-Esto está cada vez más confuso.- Añadió Caroline que acababa de llegar para incorporarse a su turno.-  
-Al menos terminó ese experimento.- Comentó Keiko no sin alivio.- Durante el rato que hemos tenido que quedarnos lo pudimos analizar.  
-Por fin una noticia buena.- Convino Mei Ling anunciando.- El cultivo de algas mejoradas es estable.  
-Anda chicas. Marchaos.- Les autorizó Penélope.- Os habéis ganado un reposo.

 

Las dos se despidieron, deseando en efecto salir de allí, Keiko quería descansar un poco y de paso tratar de poner en orden sus ideas. Pensaba en la propuesta de Mei Ling. La oriental por su parte se dirigió hacia su casa. Allí llamaría a Maggie. Quedarían, disfrutarían un rato juntas y luego le comentaría lo que había pensado. Tracer y Penélope salieron del laboratorio. Ella con una chaquetilla sobre los hombros. Hacía fresco. En la nave se intentaba recrear el clima terrestre con tanta exactitud que a las horas que correspondían a la tarde hasta se bajaba la iluminación y podían crearse pequeñas corrientes de aire. Su novio le pasaba un confortador brazo por la cintura. Y por una vez ella se dejaba hacer con satisfacción. Así iban cuando el teléfono de Tracer sonó.

-Perdona.- Le dijo él a su pareja en tanto atendía la llamada.- ¿Si? ¿Teniente Hunter? ¿Qué?- Exclamó alarmado.- ¿Ha informado de ello al comandante Enset? ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?...claro, enseguida voy. ¿Está segura de eso?...No tardaré. Espérenme allí. Hasta ahora.

 

Penélope le miró algo hastiada de esas llamadas continuas que siempre les separaban. Aunque al ver su cara se temió que algo grave había sucedido.

-Supongo que no me lo puedes decir.- Suspiró resignada.-  
-No puedo Pennie, pero créeme, es algo muy grave. Y ha sucedido en la base. Tengo que ir. Lo siento mucho.  
-Está bien. No te preocupes.- Sonrió débilmente la muchacha.- Ve y cumple con tu deber.

 

El chico le dio un beso en los labios profundo y cariñoso. Luego se alejó. Penélope le vio marchar con pena. Desgraciadamente siempre había algo que se interponía entre los dos. Ahora empezaba a entender a Amatista y sus enfados cuando Leval y ella todavía no eran novios. Alguna que otra vez la escuchó rumiando su disgusto con Satory en el laboratorio. Entonces ella pretendía no enterarse. Sin embargo achacaba eso a la infantil actitud que evidenciaba esa jovencita a veces. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Le estaba sucediendo lo mismo a ella. Ahora se sonrió casi reprobándoselo a sí misma con irónica amargura.

-Está claro que no debí de juzgarte tan duramente, Amatista.- Pensaba.- Tendré paciencia, como la tuviste tú. ¡Qué remedio me queda! Creo que quiero a ese tonto de Rick. Como tú querías a tu teniente Malden.

 

De este modo se fue a casa. Ajena a esto Mei Ling llegó a la suya. Tras llamar a Maggie su pareja apenas si tardó unos veinte minutos. Acababa de salir de su turno. Aunque venía enfadada. Al abrirla la oriental enseguida se percató.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? No parece que hayas tenido un buen día.  
-No sé por dónde empezar.- Se quejó la enfermera.- ¡Por el estirado de Leslie, por el impuntual de James o por la zorra de Marek!  
-Vaya. Pues sí que has tenido un día divertido. Al menos no tuviste que desactivar una bomba.- Le comentó tratando de sonar jovial.-

 

Aunque la mirada de su novia era de estupor al mismo tiempo que de curiosidad.

-¿Bomba? ¿A qué te refieres?

 

Tras hacer un breve resumen de lo que el mayor Jensen les había contado, Maggie abrió los ojos como platos y suspiró.

-¡Pues sí! Reconozco que eso ha sido incluso peor que mi día. ¿Y dices que ese mayor Derail logró desactivarla?  
-Con la ayuda de la doctora Prentis y del doctor Adams y su asistente.- Matizó Mei Ling quien lleva de curiosidad y al mismo tiempo tratando que su pareja se desahogara le preguntó.- ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?  
-Lo de siempre.- Suspiró ésta pasándole a contar.- Tuve algunas diferencias de criterio…

 

Maggie había estado en un turno relativamente tranquilo. Lo cierto es que llevaba días sin ver a Martin. Aquel muchacho que siempre se pasaba para hacerse curar alguna herida. No obstante, tras haberle rechazado de modo amable pero claro, el pobre chico no había vuelto. Por una parte le daba pena. Era un buen muchacho. Pero era mejor así. Tenía que buscar entre las chicas de su edad. Ahora que lo pensaba ni tan siquiera sabía quiénes serían sus padres ni en que parte de la nave viviría. Movió la cabeza tratando de centrarse en sus quehaceres. Nada más que un par de curas leves y dos casos de catarro a destacar. En ese momento además, el doctor Lester hizo acto de presencia. Había estado visitando a un par de pacientes.

-¿Alguna novedad enfermera Kendall?- Le preguntó.-  
-No doctor. Todo ha estado tranquilo.- Afirmó ella.-  
-Muy bien. ¿Ha redactado usted los informes de los pacientes y las necesidades del botiquín?

 

Eso le sonó como cuando el profesor le pedía los deberes en el colegio y ella había olvidado hacerlos. Apenas pudo pretextar sin demasiada credibilidad.

-Todavía no. Iba a ponerme con ellos cuando no viniera nadie.  
-Pues póngase ya. Yo me ocupo de atender a quién venga.- Replicó con sequedad ese tipo tan adusto.-  
-Si doctor.- Convino ella sin demasiado entusiasmo.- 

 

Y tras un rato de escribirlos en la oficina destinada al papeleo terminó al fin, aunque pasaban diez minutos de su turno. Fue ir al despacho del médico jefe a entregarlos cuando vio que éste estaba allí reunido con James y con Marek. Tras tocar a la puerta Lester la autorizó a entrar.

-Aquí tiene los informes, doctor.- Dijo respetuosamente ella.- Ahora, con su permiso. Me voy.  
-Muy bien.- Convino éste, añadiendo para dirigirse a los demás.- Eso es todo. Vayan a trabajar.-  
-Si doctor.- Corearon los recién llegados.-

 

Al salir los tres del despacho, James le comentó a Marek con tono cómplice y casi con sorna.

-Bueno. Vamos a ver si lo hacemos tan bien como nuestra ilustre colega.  
-Eso va a ser difícil. Ella es la perfecta enfermera.- Se rio Erika.-  
-Muy graciosos.- Replicó Maggie.-  
-Sí, porque claro, tú nunca llegas tarde y siempre atiendes a la perfección a todos.- Escupió James de peor talante ahora.-   
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Quiso saber una molesta Maggie a su vez.-  
-Que por tu culpa el doctor Lester me ha estado amonestando. Dice que tome ejemplo de tu puntualidad.- Le contestó el muchacho con patente malestar.-  
-No te vendría nada mal. Llegar a tu hora no es perjudicial para tu salud. - Replicó ella ahora con tono pleno de sarcasmo.-   
-Sí, qué suerte hemos tenido de tenerte aquí.- Terció Marek con sorna.- Eres toda una profesional. Si hasta tienes clientes fijos atraídos por tus encantos.  
-¿Y tú que pretendes insinuar ahora?- Le preguntó su interlocutora con cara de pocos amigos.-  
-Nada, que tienes muy buena mano con los niños. Hace una semana vino ese chico preguntando por ti. No sé qué remedio le habrás dado, pero se ha hecho adicto.- Afirmó Erika con una amplia sonrisa tan llena de reproche como de burla.- ¡El pobre traía hasta unas flores! Supongo que ya te las habrá dado. Y es que a esa edad, ¡cómo se dejan engañar por las apariencias! No ha podido elegir peor.

 

Desde luego que el tono y las palabras de esa idiota no le sentaron nada bien a Maggie que se revolvió espetándole con la paciencia ya agotada.

-¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes conmigo, estúpida? ¿Acaso me meto yo en tu vida?  
-¡Más de lo que te crees!- Le replicó su polemista, igualmente enfadada.- 

 

Ya se encaraban las dos, aunque fue paradójicamente James quien las separó colocándose en medio de ellas, entre atónito y divertido.

-¡Eh, eh! Tranquilas, que no quiero trabajar mucho esta tarde.  
-Más te vale que me dejes en paz. O te vas a buscar un problema. Marek.- Le advirtió Maggie.-  
-¿No me digas? No te tengo miedo.- Repuso ésta con tono desafiante.- Ya te lo demostraré.  
-Cuando quieras.- Escupió su interlocutora al fin.-

 

Y menos mal que ese patán de James por una vez fue oportuno sujetando a la belicosa rubia que parecía querer lanzarse sobre ella. Pese a todo, Maggie tuvo que escuchar en tanto se alejaba.

-Déjalo Erika. No merece la pena.

 

Eso era el colmo. ¡Como si hubiese empezado ella! Resoplando furiosa pudo perder de vista a esos dos al fin. Luego llegó a casa y se dio una buena ducha caliente para tratar de relajarse. Por suerte recordó su cita con Mei Ling. Ahora su pareja la observaba entre sorprendida y curiosa.

-¿Qué tiene esa chica en tu contra?  
-¡Y yo que sé!- Replicó aun de mal talante.- Desde que la conocí parece que no me soporta. Es tan estúpida que lo mismo creyó que quería robarle al idiota de James. Visto cómo se comportan son tal para cual. O a ese doctor Benson. Otro tío guaperas que se lo tiene muy creído.  
-A lo mejor es que ella sabe que tú…- Conjeturó la oriental.-  
-No.- Descartó enseguida Maggie.- Si lo supiera ya se habría apresurado a soltármelo. Aunque, no sé… tal y como me habló…en fin. Prefiero olvidarme de esa estúpida.- Remachó tras dar un largo suspiro.-  
-Bueno, en ese caso, tengo algo interesante que contarte.- Sonrió su novia tratando de animarla.-

 

Y ante la ahora mirada curiosa de la enfermera, su pareja le contó la propuesta que le había hecho a Keiko. Turno de Maggie de quedar perpleja y decir.

-¿Una cena? ¿Los cuatro?  
-Estoy convencida de que esa pobre chica está colada por ese mayor.- Se rio Mei Ling.- Y podríamos ayudarla. ¡Vamos, será divertido! Fingir que somos solo amigas. Y quedar todos.  
-¿Y por qué fingir?- Quiso saber su contertulia.- Podríamos decir de una vez que tú y yo somos pareja. ¿No crees?

 

Al oír aquello Mei Ling ensombreció su hasta ese instante animado rostro.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor. No quiero que mi primo se entere todavía.   
-Sí, ya lo sé. Para que tu familia no lo sepa.- Repuso pacientemente Maggie que alegó con lógica.- Pero es que a este paso no podremos decirlo nunca. Hasta que este viaje termine al menos y le pierdas de vista.   
-Te prometo que cuando esté preparada lo haremos. Y podré encararle y decirle la verdad.- Aseguró la joven científica.-   
-Bueno.- Concedió Maggie.- Está bien. Seré tu amiga, la que queda contigo para pasear y hablar de chicos.- ¡Ja, ja! - Se rio añadiendo con tono burlón.- ¿Quieres que coquetee un poco con ese apuesto mayor para ser más convincente?  
-Eso no será necesario.- Sonrió su novia captando aquella broma para devolverla al sentenciar.- Quiero ayudar a Keiko a que se lo ligue. ¡No que te lo ligues tú!  
\- ¡No hay peligro de eso! - Se rio su contertulia.-  
-Sí, ¡eso mismo le aseguré a mi pobre compañera!- Rio su pareja a su vez.- 

 

Y así se plantearon las cosas. Mei Ling le mandó un mensaje a Keiko. Ahora solo les faltaba poder contactar con ese mayor Derail. La joven pelirroja al recibir aquello pensó en quién podría ayudarles a eso. Quizás el mayor Tracer, que era su compañero de piso. Bueno, era tarde ya. Se fue a dormir. Ya hablaría al día siguiente con la doctora Winters. Lo que ninguna podía imaginar era que precisamente en ese momento Rick había llegado a toda prisa al apartamento de Susan y de Olivia. Allí la todavía desquiciada Celia seguía en la cama. Ahora tapada hasta la barbilla. 

-Alférez.- Pudo decir Rick, con todo el tacto y la suavidad que pudo.- He sido puesto al corriente. Ha sufrido usted una agresión. ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, señor.- Fue capaz de musitar la joven tratando de controlarse.-  
-Tanto la teniente Hunter como la alférez Aguirre me lo han confirmado. No se preocupe. Iré de inmediato a informar al comandante Enset y a la comandante Simmons. Usted permanezca aquí e ignore cualquier otra orden que provenga de su jefe de escuadrilla. Yo me hago responsable de eso.  
-Gracias.- Sollozó la joven que pareció sentirse aliviada al oír aquello.-

 

Tracer le dedicó una compasiva mirada. Esa pobre chica estaba realmente hundida. Centró entonces su atención en Susan.

-Teniente Hunter, venga conmigo. Alférez.- Añadió dirigiéndose a la mejicana.- Quédese con ella.  
-A sus órdenes.- Saludó Olivia.- 

 

Rick salió a toda prisa en dirección al despacho de su superior. ¡Esto era lo que le faltaba! Por si no tenían bastante ya con lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora tendría que darle el informe de lo sucedido en la cafetería y añadir esto. Sin embargo era algo gravísimo. Además de un abuso incalificable contra los derechos y la integridad no solo de una persona en su calidad de oficial, sino en la de mujer. 

-¿Qué haremos, señor?- Le preguntó Susan en tanto caminaban con rapidez.-  
-Lo primero será poner al corriente al comandante.- Repuso el chico.- Le pediré que trasladen a esa chica a mi escuadrilla. Después… ya veremos…- Suspiró.-

 

Y al fin los dos llegaron ante el despacho de su superior. Tras informar al oficial que estaba de guardia de que deseaban verle éste lo transmitió al comandante. Enset autorizó la entrada. Tracer y Susan pasaron con rapidez solo para quedar atónitos y mirar con incredulidad la escena. Allí, de pie, se encontraba el mayor Shulth. Ahora ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Con aquello desde luego que no habían contado…


	13. La carga de la prueba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unos terribles hechos que, pese a todo, deben ser demostrados.

La expresión de los recién llegados era de total sorpresa y envaramiento. Al fin, Enset les preguntó con visible interés.

-Y bien ¿Qué es eso tan urgente, mayor Jensen? Estaba reunido con el mayor Shulth.  
-Con su permiso, señor. Es algo que deberíamos discutir con usted en privado.- Pudo responder apuradamente el interpelado.-

 

Shulth esbozó una leve sonrisa de circunstancias y tomó la palabra.

-Con su permiso, mi comandante. Me retiro entonces. Ya terminaré de darle mi informe de personal.  
-Muy bien, mayor.- Concedió el interpelado.-

 

Ante las impotentes miradas de Tracer y Susan ese tipo se marchó del despacho tan tranquilo. Entonces Enset les miró inquisitivamente y declaró.

-¿Se ha resuelto el problema que me comentaron?  
-Sí señor, pero no veníamos solamente a decirle eso.- Replicó Rick con cara de circunstancias para añadir sin más rodeos.- Una de las oficiales ha sufrido abusos sexuales. Veníamos a denunciar al posible autor.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Quién ha sido?- Quiso saber de inmediato su superior realmente escandalizado por aquello.-

 

Tracer y Susan se miraron. Al fin, dado que el joven casi parecía reacio a contestar, fue la teniente Hunter quién tomó la palabra.

-El mayor Shulth, señor.  
-¿El mayor Shulth?- Exclamó Enset con una mezcla de incredulidad y pasmo.- ¿Cuándo se supone que han tenido lugar esos abusos?  
\- Harán dos horas aproximadamente, señor.- Repuso Susan.-

 

Para su sorpresa su superior movió la cabeza y tras mirar a ambos con dureza, replicó.

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo grave que es esa acusación? ¿Quién ha sido la oficial afectada?  
-Pues… la alférez Celia Walsh, señor, está bajo el mando del mayor Shulth.- Pudo replicar Rick.-   
-¿Y esa acusación la formula ella?- Preguntó el comandante.-  
-Así es, señor. Eso nos dijo.- Contestó la teniente Hunter.-  
-Espero por su bien que tenga pruebas de eso.- Declaró Enset dejándole atónitos.-  
-Pero mi comandante. Ella misma nos lo contó. Y yo ya había sido informada de ciertas actitudes de discriminación hacia las alféreces Walsh y Aguirre por parte del mayor.- Repuso Susan.-

 

Al oír aquello Enset se levantó de su sillón y paseó por el despacho, parecía estar pensando en lo que añadir. Al fin miró a sus subalternos y quiso saber con un tinte de voz que incluso evidenciaba reprobación.

-¿Por qué no me informó antes?  
-Hasta ahora eran todo hechos circunstanciales.- Se justificó la joven oficial.- Quería reunir evidencias. Y ahora…  
-¿Ahora qué? - Preguntó Enset.-  
-Señor, ahora tenemos el testimonio de esa oficial acusando a su superior de violación.- Intervino un atónito Tracer.-  
-En ese caso me parecen una acusaciones muy complicadas de sustentarse, mayor.- Sentenció Enset dejando helados a sus dos oyentes al aseverar.- Cuando ustedes entraron el mayor Shulth ya llevaba reunido conmigo más de esas dos horas. Me estaba informando de todos los miembros de su escuadrilla. Y no hablaba en muy buenos términos de esa oficial precisamente. Dejando eso de lado por el momento, es imposible que, si la agresión que ustedes aluden sucedió hace tan solo dos horas, fuera él el autor.

 

Los dos se miraron. Apenas si podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban. Sin embargo, era de una evidente lógica. Y aquello fue a peor cuando el comandante les preguntó con tono desconfiado.

-¿Vio la oficial a su agresor? ¿Reconoció su voz al menos?  
-No señor. – Tuvo que admitir Susan.- Solo escuchó una voz distorsionada. Pero me contó que ya fue objeto de un abuso en el despacho del mayor.  
-Y usted no lo reportó.- Comentó el comandante con tono irritado.-   
-No señor, yo… como ya le dije. Esperaba verificarlo. Precisamente por ser una acusación muy grave.- Trató de justificarse ella con visible apuro en su tono.-

 

Enset miró a ambos de soslayo y moviendo la cabeza suspiró para remachar.

-¿Se dan cuenta en la situación en la que me están poniendo? No tienen pruebas y las evidencias más cercanas contradicen esa acusación. ¡No pudo ser Shulth! Y yo mismo soy testigo. Bueno, yo y algunos otros oficiales que se pasaron por mi despacho durante este tiempo. Y lo peor es que el mayor me habló de esa chica. Y me contó que en sus evaluaciones mostraba perfiles peligrosos de paranoia. Y que era muy inestable a nivel emocional. Por eso no la ha permitido volar hasta ahora.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó Susan.- Con el debido respeto mi comandante. No me ha parecido que estuviese paranoica cuando me relató los abusos que sufrió.  
-¿Es usted psicóloga clínica, teniente?- Estalló Enset quien ahora tornó su atención a Rick para inquirir con severidad.- ¿Y usted, mayor? ¿Tenía conocimiento previo de algo así?  
-No señor.- Tuvo que reconocer el interpelado bajando la mirada.- Es la primera noticia que tengo.  
-Y no solo Shulth. Su segundo al mando ha reportado una bajada muy marcada en el rendimiento de esa oficial.- Añadió el comandante.- Ustedes saben de las repercusiones de una acusación como esa. Aunque fuera inocente estarían marcando la carrera de un buen oficial, del que nunca he tenido queja alguna hasta la fecha. ¿Tienen evidencias de que haya hecho lo mismo a otras oficiales?  
-Señor, a mí me preguntó si tenía novio.- Le comentó entonces Susan.- Cuando fui a informarle por vez primera. Y noté un contacto no deseado en mis nalgas.- Añadió.-  
-¿Qué tipo de contacto?- Quiso saber Enset.-  
-En fin, me tocó. Creo que me puso la mano o alguna parte del cuerpo.  
-¿Cree o está segura, teniente?- La presionó su superior.-  
-No lo recuerdo bien.- Tuvo que admitir con un hilo de voz.-  
-¿Y cuándo le preguntó si tenía novio, se le insinuó?- Terció Tracer tratando de ayudarla.-

 

Aunque esto fue contraproducente en realidad, dado que Susan no tuvo más remedio que reconocer.

-Me dijo que, en caso de tenerlo fuera de la base, le parecía muy bien. Pero que no intimara con otros oficiales.  
-O sea, que le recordó las ordenanzas.- Suspiró Enset levantando los brazos hacia el techo.- ¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer? ¿Acusarle de querer hacer observar el reglamento?  
-No señor.- Musitó una abatida Susan.-  
-En fin. Estén vigilantes pero les ordeno que no comenten esto con nadie. ¿Está claro? - les inquirió el comandante.-  
\- Sí señor. A la orden.- Repusieron ambos sin ningún entusiasmo.-  
-Ahora denme su informe sobre lo sucedido.- Les pidió volviendo a sentarse.-  
-Con su permiso, señor. Quizás sería aconsejable trasladar a esa oficial a mi escuadrilla.- Se atrevió a proponer Tracer.-  
-¿Bajo qué justificación?- Espetó su superior.-

 

Otra vez los dos oficiales se vieron obligados a callar. Tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio, Tracer repuso.

-Quizás, si planteásemos una reestructuración de personal. Aprovechando precisamente los informes de Shulth. Si tan mala es esa alférez para él, se alegrará cuando se la quitemos de encima.

 

Ante eso, su superior pareció plantearse la cuestión con gesto reflexivo. Rick llegó incluso a añadir, animado ante el efecto de sus palabras.

-La teniente Gray es mi segunda al mando. ¿Por qué no crear un grupo varitech integrado solo por mujeres? Sería un paso en pro de la política de igualdad. Podría usted trasladar a la teniente Hunter y a su subalterna la alférez ¿Aguirre, verdad?- Le consultó a su subordinada quien rápidamente asintió.- 

 

Y tras un momento, en el que Enset estaba dándole vueltas a esa sugerencia, el comandante suspiró para declarar.

-Usted lo ve muy fácil, mayor. No es tan sencillo. Cada escuadrilla tiene su correspondiente dotación. No se pueden andar moviendo como si tal cosa a tantos pilotos. ¿Y traer aquí a una oficial cuyo rendimiento está puesto en entredicho? La suya es la escuadrilla número uno. La que debe intervenir en primer lugar. Si esa alférez no es apta para la número dos, no veo cómo podría trasladarla a un puesto operativo donde se requiera incluso mayor preparación. Y en cuanto a la teniente Hunter, Shulth me ha comentado que precisamente usted, se encarga del adiestramiento de los alféreces novatos.- Remachó dirigiéndose ahora a una cabizbaja Susan.-  
-Señor, se lo pido por favor.- Se atrevió a decir su subalterna.- Es por el bien de esa muchacha.  
-Si esa joven precisa ser relevada del servicio hasta que mejore su estado, tienen mi permiso.- Afirmó el comandante.-

 

Susan ardía de indignación. No había esperado algo así. Apenas si pudo contenerse pese a que el apurado Tracer trataba de hacerla callar sujetándola de una manga del uniforme.

-De modo que una oficial denuncia a un mando por violación y es ella quien debe ser apartada del servicio. ¡Así jamás podremos integrarnos en el ejército!- Espetó ella.- Me parece injusto y machista, quiero protestar…  
-¡Ya es suficiente, teniente!- La cortó un indignado Enset.- Esa es mi decisión.   
-Hablaré con la comandante Simmons.- Replicó ella sin arredrarse usando un tinte de inconfundible amenaza.- Incluso con el contralmirante si es preciso, señor.  
-¡Le ordeno que guarde silencio!- Estalló el comandante dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa para ya más calmado, agregar, eso sí tras dedicar una severa mirada a la joven.- Voy a pasar por alto su insubordinación. Y lo haré solo por los servicios que usted prestó en el pasado. 

 

A pesar de todo la chica iba a responder, cuando Tracer la sujetó con más fuerza de una mano. Eso hizo que ella le mirase atónita.

-Es suficiente, teniente. Déjelo ya. Por favor.- Le pidió el apurado joven.- El comandante ha recibido nuestro informe, seguro que actúa como debe.  
-Si, señor.- Masculló ella tragándose su rabia con gran esfuerzo.-  
-Mayor, no necesito que justifique usted mis decisiones. – Replicó Enset que por otra parte añadió ya con un tono más conciliador.- Pero le agradezco que confíe en mí. Retírese y llévese a la teniente de aquí. Antes de que diga algo que ya no pueda pasar por alto.  
\- A sus órdenes.- Saludó Rick tras cuadrarse, después se dirigió a Susan en tono de mando.- Teniente, firme, media vuelta… ¡ar!...en marcha.

 

Ella tuvo que obedecer pese a que le hervía la sangre. Salió primero a gran velocidad y Rick fue detrás. Apenas hubieron avanzado unos metros alejándose del despacho, él la dio alcance teniendo que esforzarse por acelerar dado que la joven iba a paso ligero.

-.Ya basta.- Le pidió.- ¡Detente!  
-Muchas gracias.- Replicó desabridamente ella con marcado sarcasmo además.-  
-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?- Le acusó Tracer ahora con visible preocupación.- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hablarle así al comandante?   
-Porque es una injusticia, señor.- Replicó la chica con patente indignación.-   
-Sí, bueno, lo es. Pero no podemos ir por ahí acusando a nadie sin pruebas. Eso también sería injusto. Y tenemos que rendirnos a la evidencia.- Argumentó él.- Enset es un hombre justo. Y es un buen oficial. Ha analizado las cosas con objetividad.  
-Eso es fácil de decir. ¡No es a él a quien han violado!- Exclamó la muchacha.-

 

Rick suspiró mirando hacia el techo para armarse de paciencia. Al fin posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su subalterna y dijo con tono que trataba de ser conciliador.

-Mira Susan. Eres una estupenda oficial y una magnífica piloto. Siempre he estado encantado de servir contigo. Tienes mucho futuro. Pero ahora no estás siendo objetiva. Nos basamos en lo que esa muchacha nos ha contado. No digo que no sea cierto, no obstante con la legalidad en la mano, no tenemos nada. Al menos hasta que le realicen un examen médico.  
-¿Y entonces qué?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-Entonces, si el presunto violador ha dejado restos de ADN podremos acusarle. – Le respondió pacientemente Tracer.- Hasta ese momento tenemos que ser muy precavidos. Imagina que Shulth fuese inocente. Ni siquiera la alférez Walsh pudo afirmar sin dejar lugar a la duda que hubiera sido él. ¿Quieres un consejo de guerra por acusar falsamente a un oficial superior de tal cosa? Tu carrera se habría terminado al instante.  
-Hay cosas mucho más importantes que la carrera, y pensaba que usted creía eso también.- Musitó la joven con tono entre molesto y decepcionado.-  
-Pues claro que las hay.- Se apresuró a contestar él.- Y os apoyaré en esto, y en todo lo que sea necesario. Siempre y cuando hagamos las cosas bien. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido amenazar al comandante con pasar por encima de la cadena de mando? Da gracias a que no te ha mandado arrestar. ¿Es que crees que Hazzar hubiera actuado de otra forma?

 

La interpelada movía la cabeza contrariada, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que en eso, su superior llevaba toda la razón. Al fin fue capaz de replicar con pesar.

-Le prometí a esa chica que la ayudaría. Pensará que la he mentido y que la he abandonado a su suerte.  
-No lo has hecho, ninguno vamos a hacerlo. Te has portado como una buena oficial al mando. Has dado la cara por tu subordinada. Pero ahora mismo no puedes hacer más. Solo te pido que uses la cabeza. Sé que es difícil. Yo no suelo hacerlo a menudo. Pregúntale a Pennie.- Sonrió ahora él tratando de desdramatizar aquello.-

 

Susan quiso sonreír, pero no podía, apenas si pudo musitar.

-Me pregunto qué harían el mayor O´ Brian y el teniente Malden en nuestro lugar.  
-Pues enfadarse y seguir el libro.- Repuso rápidamente Rick.- Y si tuvieran el más mínimo indicio, no sé si le romperían la cara al tipo. Pero lo que sí sé es que antes procederían de la mejor manera. Sabes de lo que son capaces. Y pese a ello, y a las injusticias que sufrieron, se mantuvieron siempre dentro de la disciplina militar. Anda, ve a descansar. Te prometo que estaré pendiente.  
-Gracias.- Dijo ella con mucha mejor disposición ahora.- Lo haré, señor.

Y tras saludar se alejó. Tracer se quedó viéndola marchar y resopló. ¡Menuda papeleta! Comprendía a esa chica. Aunque era todavía demasiado joven.

-Y para colmo, mi cita con Pennie a hacer gárgaras.- Pensó antes de marcharse a su vez.- Bueno la avisaré por si pudiéramos vernos aunque solo fuera un poco.

 

Susan iba cabizbaja pese a todo. El mayor Jensen tenía razón sí, pero. ¿Cómo explicarles eso a Walsh y a Aguirre? Las dos pensarían que las había vendido. O por lo menos, que no había cumplido su palabra. Caminaba con esos sombríos pensamientos cuando se cruzó con la teniente Gray.

-¡Vaya, teniente Hunter! - La saludó ésta con tono jovial.- ¿Cómo usted por aquí?

 

Susan se cuadró saludando a su superior con seriedad, ésta por el contrario parecía estar de un talente animado cuando añadió divertida.

-No se preocupe. No soy la que pregunta direcciones.

 

Su contertulia no alteró su expresión preocupada. Jane se percató de ello y ya más seria le preguntó.

-¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Señora.- Repuso Hunter tras tomarse unos instantes.- ¿Podría ayudarme?  
-¿Ayudarla?- Repitió su superiora- ¿A qué?  
-Verá, se supone que no puedo hablar de ello. Desobedecería una orden directa.- Repuso Susan que discurrió con celeridad para añadir con tono algo enigmático.- Pero le puedo pedir que me acompañe a mi habitación para que hable usted con alguien que no ha recibido esa orden.  
-No entiendo nada.- Contestó la atónita oficial.- ¿Esto no será una broma, verdad?  
-¡Por favor!, le aseguro que es algo muy serio.- Insistió su contertulia.-  
-Muy bien, voy con usted.- Convino Jane.-

 

Y ambas mujeres se alejaron por el pasillo en dirección al piso de Hunter. En otra parte de la gran nave, el mayor Derail llegó a su apartamento. Allí se puso a buscar su visor. Aquel aparato con tecnología saiyajin que podría ser determinante para localizar a aquel escurridizo invasor infiltrado. Quería entregárselo a la doctora Prentis cuanto antes.

-Lo tenía aquí.- Se dijo mirando dentro de un armario de su habitación.-

 

Tras rebuscar algo en efecto lo encontró debajo de unas sábanas. Aquella especie de monóculo de tono azulado, que estaba unido a ese soporte para sujetarlo a la sien izquierda. Casi era una reliquia de los tiempos en los que los guerreros del espacio no eran capaces de precisar la fuerza de sus enemigos. Su padre Blintz le contó además, que ese en particular era un trofeo de guerra arrebatado al enemigo.

-Ojalá que puedan adaptarlo. Podría encontrar a ese infiltrado enseguida.- Pensaba.-

 

Ya tenía aquel aparato cuando su compañero de piso llegó. Pero no traía ese semblante risueño habitual. Más bien parecía preocupado. De hecho apenas le hizo un gesto de saludo y se fue a su habitación. Kiros simplemente se encogió de hombros. Supuso que el mayor Jensen tendría sus propios asuntos de los que ocuparse. Y los saiyajin no se metían en temas ajenos salvo que se les invitase a ello. Al menos eso es lo que sus padres y sus tíos le habían inculcado. De modo que se marchó llevando guardado el visor en una caja. No tardó en llegar al laboratorio del doctor Adams. Junto a él y como habían convenido de antemano estaban Scott, y la doctora Prentis.

-Aquí lo tienen.- Les comentó depositando el aparato sobre una mesa del laboratorio, una vez lo sacó de la caja.-  
-Gracias. Nos pondremos enseguida con ello.- Aseguró el doctor.-

 

Entre él y Scott se apresuraron a darle un vistazo. Kiros les indicó como se encendía y el resto fue cosa de esos ingenieros informáticos tan hábiles. Curiosamente Melissa no acudió enseguida a ver de cerca aquel dispositivo. Más bien hizo un aparte con el oficial y le comentó en voz baja.

-Unas amigas me han enviado un mensaje. Quisieran invitarle a cenar.  
-¿A cenar?- Se sorprendió el joven, declarando sin tapujos.- No es necesario. Tengo comida suficiente.

 

Le sorprendió ver a la doctora Prentis reírse, y bastante además. La mujer movió la cabeza balanceando su cabello rojo y le comentó divertida

-Es una invitación porque quieren conocerle mejor. Mi colega la doctora Chang, su amiga la enfermera Kendall y la señorita Keiko Tomoe.- Le refirió remarcando el nombre de ésta última.- 

 

Y es que Melissa había salido del laboratorio de las Fairy Five encaminándose hacia el del doctor Adams cuando le llegó un mensaje de Mei Ling. En él le pedía que, de ver al mayor Derail, le invitara de parte de ellas. Se alegró mucho al ser informada de que Keiko parecía estar muy interesada por ese joven. Le vendría muy bien para olvidarse de lo que le confesó haría unos días. Así le contó, aun risueña, al oficial.

-Como no tienen su número me pidieron a mí que le contactara. Saben que usted pasa por éste laboratorio a menudo.  
-Curioso, no creo haberlo comentado.- Afirmó el saiyajin.-   
-Todo se sabe en una nave tan pequeña.- Pudo replicar la doctora.-

 

Lo que no le iba a decir era que ella misma se lo contó a las chicas cuando estaban reunidas en la cafetería de Ginger y tocaba momento de chismes. Hizo alusión a que el mayor frecuentaba el laboratorio porque entrenaba cerca. De todos modos el oficial no preguntó. Simplemente asintió.

-Sería mañana a las ocho de la tarde en el restaurante que hay cerca del paseo central.- Le especificó Melissa.-  
-¿Usted vendrá?- Quiso saber el chico.-  
-No, tengo otros planes.- Se sonrió ella sin querer mirarle directamente ahora.-  
-Espero que disfrute de su tiempo de ocio, doctora. Bien, dígales que allí estaré.- Respondió él.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió uniéndose al momento a sus colegas en la tarea de analizar ese dispositivo. Kiros les dejó enfrascados en eso y retornó a su apartamento. El caso es que no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de reuniones socializadoras de los humanos. Para empezar. ¿Tendría que ir vestido con uniforme? Recordó un episodio de su niñez. Un día, tras una sesión de duro entrenamiento, su tía Seira le había contado a él y a sus primos alguna vez que, la primera ocasión en la que fue a la Tierra, tuvo que cambiarse con extraños ropajes.

-Las costumbres de los humanos son bastante extrañas en ocasiones.- Declaró la guerrera.-  
-Pero madre.- Intervino Aiona, entonces una jovencita de unos trece años.- ¿Es cierto que le dan más importancia a la apariencia física y al ornamento que a la fuerza?  
-Bueno.- Meditó la interpelada.- En el caso de las hembras humanas la apariencia es fundamental. Ellas son bastante débiles comparadas con nosotras. Al menos la mayoría. No es la fuerza física lo que predomina en el ánimo de los varones de su especie cuando las eligen como parejas sino solamente el atractivo.  
-¿Y ellas?- Quiso saber un atónito Doran que debería tener por entonces once años.- ¿Acaso no quieren al macho más fuerte?  
-En cierto modo si.- Pudo añadir su madre.- Aunque a veces no físicamente hablando.  
-No lo entiendo.- Terció el propio Kiros que andaría por los doce años.- ¿Para qué querrían a una mujer débil?  
-La fuerza para los humanos no se mide solamente en resistencia o poder físicos.- Le explicó Seira.- Al principio tampoco yo lo entendía. Luego fui comprobando el porqué.  
-Cualquiera de nosotros podría vencer ya a cualquier humano.- Afirmó Aiona con satisfacción.- Para mí no tienen ningún interés.  
-Claro.- Aseveró su hermano.- Tendremos que buscar a los más poderosos de entre los nuestros. Y ya somos saiyajin de élite. Incluso eso será difícil.  
-Si. Y cuando crezcamos casi nadie podrá vencernos.- Afirmó un orgulloso Kiros.-

 

No obstante su normalmente adusta entrenadora sonrió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-Todavía os queda mucho para eso. Y nunca deis nada por sentado.- Les aconsejó.- ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podríais enamoraros de un humano o una humana.  
-¿Qué es enamorarse, madre?- Quiso saber Doran.-   
-Una cosa que a los humanos se les da bastante bien.- Replicó Seira divertida, cruzándose de brazos.- Y que muchas veces les confiere un poder tremendo.  
-¿Hay que entrenar mucho para lograrlo?- Se interesó Aiona.-  
-No.- Negó su madre.- En ocasiones surge y ya está. Incluso llegan a llamarlo mal de amores.

 

Los críos se miraron atónitos. Ninguno lo entendía. Fue Kiros quien se aventuró con una explicación.

-Quizás les suceda como a nuestro gran ancestro. Cuando se llenó de ira pudo convertirse en el guerrero Legendario.  
-O podría ser una enfermedad. Eso también le sucedió al remoto antepasado de nuestro pueblo.- Añadió Aiona con algo de preocupación.-  
-¡Puede que sea algo similar! - Se rio Seira.- Si, he visto pelearse a muchos de ellos y luego aseguran amarse. No pueden evitarlo.  
-Entonces si pelean eso es bueno. Es como nuestras tradiciones saiyajin.- Afirmó Aiona con gesto aliviado.-   
-No del todo. Es algo complicado. Como la reina Meioh me dijo una vez. No puedes controlarlo, él te controla a ti. Si lo sientes lo sabes aunque a veces no quieras admitirlo. Si no te es correspondido sufres pero no puedes librarte de él. Y si te corresponden eres realmente feliz. Pero hay una línea muy fina que lo separa del odio.

 

Los niños se miraron atónitos. Pensaban que el odio solo se reservaba a los enemigos de su pueblo o a los traidores. Así, al hilo de esos razonamientos, Doran opinó.

-Suena peligroso. Como las técnicas superiores de combate. Hay que controlarlas bien o puedes salir dañado.  
-Sí, es verdad. O como una enfermedad.- Agregó Kiros elucubrando.- Puede que haya un antídoto.  
-Si lo hay desde luego que ellos no lo conocen.- Declaró Seira que parecía divertida oyendo semejantes teorías.-  
-Pues espero no enfermar hasta que nuestros sabios den con la cura.- Comentó su propio hijo con expresión preocupada.-

 

Para sorpresa de los niños la normalmente seria guardiana personal de la reina se rio. Hasta le pasó la mano por el pelo a Doran de forma algo ruda pero jovial al mismo tiempo. De ese modo dio por terminado aquel pequeño debate.

-Vamos, id a lavaros y poneos presentables para la cena.- Les ordenó recobrando su temple habitual.-  
-¡Siii! - Corearon todos.- 

 

Y es que como saiyajin que se preciasen tenían ya mucha hambre. Tras ese duro entrenamiento en el que, como de costumbre, su adiestradora había exigido lo mejor de ellos. Kiros sonreía ahora al recordar eso. ¡Pensar que su primo Doran había enfermado gravemente de esa dolencia! Y hasta Aiona estaba que no se separaba de Bralen. En lo que a sí mismo se refería estaba desde luego muy confuso. Cada vez que se encontraba con esa chica de pelo rojizo y mirada turbadora. No desprendía fuerza de combate pero, pese a todo, era incapaz de resistirse a sus ojos grises que ocasionalmente se tornaban lavanda, o al menos eso le parecía. 

-Puede que reuniéndome con ella de nuevo saque conclusiones.- Se dijo.-

 

Llegó a su piso una vez más. Allí seguía su compañero. Pero no estaba solo. Tracer había llamado a Penélope y ella acudió a verle. Por el tono del chico algo le pasaba. Poco antes de llegar el saiyajin, él le contaba.

-Estoy muy preocupado. Ha sucedido algo muy serio, Pennie. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo decírtelo. Estoy bajo órdenes de no hablar.  
-Está bien, lo entiendo.- Asintió ella.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?  
-Bueno, sencillamente estar conmigo. Dar una vuelta y escuchar mis tonterías.- Sonrió débilmente él.-

 

La chica se dio cuenta del estado de su novio. Realmente algo serio le preocupaba y mucho. Esbozó una sonrisa animosa y asintió. 

-¿Te apetece ir a la cafetería de Ginger y Clarisa? Siempre podrás endulzar lo que sea que tengas.  
-Si, es buena idea.- Convino él.-

 

Justo en ese momento llegó Kiros. El mayor se alegró de ver allí a su compañero. Estaba junto a esa mujer con la que se relacionaba. Mejor así. Quizás ella pudiera ayudarle. Fue precisamente Penélope quien le saludó al verle.

-Buenas tardes, mayor.  
-Buenas tardes.- Repuso amablemente él para agregar con cierto tono de inseguridad.- Quizás ustedes podrían ayudarme.  
-¿Ayudarte? ¿A ti?- Se sorprendió Tracer recobrando por unos instantes su típica jovialidad al remachar.- Tiene que ser muy fuerte, conmigo no cuentes.  
-No, no se trata de ningún combate.- Repuso el saiyajin mientras Penélope sonreía moviendo la cabeza en dirección a su novio.-  
-Usted dirá.- Le sonrió ahora la doctora Winters.-

 

El muchacho pasó a expresar sin rodeos aquello que le preocupaba para concluir.

-¿Cómo debo presentarme a ese requerimiento?  
-¡Pues primero haz testamento!- Se rio Tracer.-

 

Kiros no llegaba a comprender esas bromas humanas o lo que fuera. Si la memoria no le fallaba eso de hacer testamento significaba para los humanos estar en un trance próximo a su muerte. Y no creía estar en peligro por el hecho de acudir a cenar. Salvo, claro está, que la comida estuviera envenenada. ¿Y por qué iban a quererle envenenar esas chicas? No era su enemigo sino su aliado. Así lo hizo constar, logrando para su sorpresa que tanto la doctora Winters como su compañero se rieran sin parar.

-¡Regla número uno para convivir con Rick! - Pudo decir Penélope en cuanto dominó sus carcajadas.- No hacer caso de casi nada de lo que le diga.  
-¿Y cómo sabré cuando hacerle caso?- Inquirió el atónito guerrero del espacio.-  
-Ya irá aprendiendo.- Sonrió la joven quien fue ya directa al grano.- Verá. Es una cita amistosa. Quieren conocerle mejor. Eso es importante para nosotros. ¿Para ustedes no?  
-En mi pueblo no hacemos las cosas de esa manera. Las amistades suelen forjarse en la camaradería de los combates y los entrenamientos.- Comentó el chico.-

 

Él sabía que la doctora Winters estaba al corriente de su identidad. Sin ir más lejos su compañero de piso le había comentado que ella conoció al príncipe Leval. Ahora comenzaba a cuestionar si eso habría sido cierto o una de esas “bromas” del mayor Jensen. Por fortuna resultó ser verdad. Penélope le aconsejó.

-No vaya de uniforme. Lleve ropa normal.  
-¿Ropa normal?- Repitió el joven.-  
-¡No se te ocurra ponerte tu armadura ni esas cosas!- Terció un ahora divertido Tracer.- 

 

A decir verdad le vino muy bien aquel interludio para poder animarse un poco. Era curioso y hasta muy cómico ver a un tipo tan poderoso sentirse tan perdido en una cosa tan trivial. Desde luego que si fuera un día normal ya le estaría torpedeando a bromas. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, le echaría una mano sin más.

-Lo que Rick quiere decir es que debe vestirse como cualquier humano corriente.- Le explicó Penélope.-  
-Solo dispongo de mis uniformes y de ropa de entrenamiento.- Les confesó Kiros.-  
-Entonces lo veo complicado. Te dejaría algo mío pero tienes al menos una talla más que yo.- Afirmó Tracer.-

 

Aunque Penélope se sonrió divertida. Enseguida le cuchicheó algo al oído a su pareja, él sonrió a su vez. Finalmente fue la doctora quién le anunció al perplejo saiyajin.

-Entonces vamos de compras.  
-¿De compras?- Repitió el cada vez más desconcertado joven.-  
-Amigo, eso sí que es grave. ¡Créeme, preferirías enfrentarte contra cualquier villano cósmico ante que eso! - Rio Rick.-  
-No seas tonto, deja de tomarle el pelo.- Le pidió Penélope a su novio.- Solo tiene que comprarse algo de ropa adecuada para mañana. Eso es todo.  
-No parece difícil.- Convino el aludido.-  
-Tú nunca has ido de compras con una mujer, ¿a qué no?- Terció el inefable Tracer a su típico estilo jocoso.-

 

Eso le valió ganarse un capón de su novia ante la perpleja mirada del saiyajin. Al fin salieron los tres, rumbo a las tiendas de moda que había en la ciudad. Desgraciadamente Susan y Jane se encaminaban hacia algo mucho menos agradable. Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Hunter ésta abrió la puerta. Allí seguían Olivia y Celia. Ahora la joven rubia parecía encontrarse un poco mejor. 

-Hemos cenado algo de sopa.- Les informó Olivia tras saludar a sus superioras.-  
-Descanse alférez, ahora no estamos aquí en calidad de oficiales, sino de mujeres.- Le dijo Jane.- Hablemos como tales.

 

Celia le dedicó una curiosa e inquieta mirada. Susan enseguida se ocupó de tranquilizarla.

-La teniente Gray está aquí para ayudarnos. Esto es algo que no vamos a permitir que afrontes sola, Celia.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Pudieron informar al comandante Enset?- Quiso saber enseguida la afectada.-

 

Pero al ver el gesto ensombrecido de la teniente Hunter y como ésta eludía su mirada se temió lo peor. Desgraciadamente sus augurios se vieron prontamente confirmados por las palabras de ésta.

-Lo lamento. Fui junto con el mayor Jensen, pero el comandante nos pidió pruebas.  
-¿Pruebas? – Gimió la chica entre incrédula e indignada.- ¿Qué quería, una película?  
-No Celia, escucha por favor.- Intervino Jane.- Susan me lo ha contado todo. Y estoy de tu parte. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero si ni tan siquiera puedes afirmar sin sombra de duda que viste a tu agresor, no podemos hacer nada.   
-¡Fue él! ¡Estoy segura de que fue él!- Estalló la muchacha.-  
-Pero si le denuncias te harán jurar que fue él.- Objetó Susan, tratando de añadir con el mayor tono conciliador que pudo.- No dudamos de tu palabra. Pero la ley exige un reconocimiento positivo. Y si no pudiste verle…  
-¡Le oí hablar! Aunque la voz estuviera distorsionada.- Sollozó la chica.- Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me creen?

 

La teniente Gray miró con preocupación a Susan llevándose una mano a la frente. ¡Encima eso! Ni tan siquiera podía argumentar que era la voz del mayor Shulth. De todos modos ella mejor que nadie podía comprender el estado de ánimo de esa pobre chica. Pero su deber era decirle las cosas tal y como eran acorde con el reglamento.

-Escucha Celia.- Le pidió con tono amable.- Tú podrás testificar lo que quieras. Pero si nos llaman a nosotras o a cualquiera que haya escuchado tu versión no podremos mentir. Ni la teniente Hunter, ni la alférez Aguirre ni el mayor Jensen, ni yo. Tendríamos que declarar exactamente lo que nos has dicho. Que ni viste a tu agresor ni tampoco pudiste identificar de modo afirmativo su voz. Que todo se basa en evidencias circunstanciales.  
-Y hay algo más.- Musitó Susan de modo sombrío, para sentenciar.- El propio comandante Enset estuvo con Shulth durante ese periodo de tiempo en el que sitúas la agresión.  
-No fue una agresión, señora. – Escupió Celia con rabia.- ¡Me violaron! ¿Entiende?

 

Jane asintió despacio. No sabía qué más podría decirle a esa desquiciada muchacha. Podía comprenderla mejor de lo que nadie en esa estancia pudiera imaginar. Sin embargo por esa misma razón sabía perfectamente que no tenían nada. A menos que…

-¿Te has lavado, duchado o algo por el estilo?  
-¿Qué?- Pudo inquirir a su vez la víctima mirándola con estupor.-  
-Las víctimas de agresiones sexuales tienden a hacerlo para tratar de quitarse esa especie de mancha.- Le explicó Susan.-  
-Ella no se ha duchado, desde que la encontré al menos.- Intervino al fin una también consternada Olivia.-  
-Ha hecho bien. Si queremos tener alguna prueba tendrás que someterte a una exploración clínica.- Comentó Jane con algo más de esperanza.- Podrían encontrar restos del ADN de tu agresor.  
-Como si no hubiera sido ya bastante.- Suspiró la joven aludida tratando de calmarse.-  
-Entendemos que sea muy duro para ti. Pero es la única manera de conseguir que se haga justicia.- Trató de persuadirla Susan.-

 

Tras unos momentos de denso silencio la muchacha finalmente asintió. Fue Jane la que tomó entonces la palabra con determinación.

-Vayamos de inmediato. Cuanto antes se haga mejor. Menos peligro de perder evidencias.

 

Celia se levantó trabajosamente. La ayudaron a vestirse con su uniforme. Quizás también hubiera algún resto del agresor en él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Quiso saber la teniente Hunter.-  
-Tenemos médicos militares.- Comentó Jane.-  
\- No quiero que me vea ningún hombre.- Pudo decir la víctima con voz temblorosa y llena de vergüenza.-  
-Está bien. Conozco a alguien.- Comentó Susan.- Y te aseguro que podremos confiar en él.  
-¿En él? ¡He dicho que no quiero que ningún hombre me vea! - Exclamó Celia.-  
-Es mi novio, el doctor Ginga. Te prometo que si hay alguna evidencia que demuestre quien te ha hecho esto él la encontrará. Debes confiar en mí…por favor.- Le pidió Susan a la reacia chica.-  
-Está bien.- Suspiró ésta.- Confío en usted, señora.

 

Y las cuatro se pusieron en camino. Susan envió un mensaje a Giaal a su teléfono. Le pedía que, por favor, las recibiera en la consulta. El chico no estaba ese día de servicio. Tuvo que pedir permiso a Lester, aunque sin exponer el motivo aludiendo a la confidencialidad con su paciente. El veterano doctor accedió. 

-Está bien. Si le requieren particularmente a usted no tengo ningún problema. Pero deberá redactar un informe.  
-Si doctor, lo haré.- Le aseguró el chico.-

 

Tanto Marek como James escucharon con curiosidad. Ambos estaban ocupándose de cosas menores y yendo y viniendo por el dispensario. 

-Mira, ha venido el doctor Ginga.- Le comentó él a su compañera.-  
-Si. Y no se ha traído a su mascota, la Kendall.- Rio ésta.-

 

Aunque tras sonreír a su vez, James no pudo evitar la curiosidad y le preguntó a su compañera.

-Oye, vale que te caiga mal esa presuntuosa. Pero es que creo que lo llevas demasiado lejos.  
-Tengo mis motivos.- Replicó la interpelada con tono enigmático y lleno de malestar.-  
-Bueno, tú sabrás.- Repuso despreocupadamente el chico alejándose para ir a atender a un paciente.-

 

¡Y vaya si los tenía!, pensaba Erika. Tarde o temprano esa zorra se las pagaría. Pero aún no. Todavía era pronto. Y estaba buscando alguna manera particularmente dulce de tomarse su venganza. Por ahora se conformaría con tratar de hacerle la vida imposible a esa perra. Dejó aquello de lado hasta que, al rato, cuatro mujeres de uniforme militar llegaron. Eso le extrañó. No solían pasarse por allí. Aquel centro de atención médica era civil. Observó desde la distancia como dos de ellas, una rubia alta, y otra morena de pelo hasta el cuello, entraban en el despacho del doctor Ginga. Las otras, una mujer morena de pelo largo y otra de cabello castaño, algo más baja, se quedaron en la puerta como si estuvieran montando guardia.

-Mi teniente. ¿Cree usted que podrán encontrar algo?- Oyó preguntar a la del pelo castaño y acento hispano.-  
-Así lo espero, alférez.- Replicó la morena.-  
-La pobrecilla no levantará cabeza después de esto.- Suspiró Olivia.- Ya estaba siendo acosada antes, ¡pero que te violen!- Exclamó casi sin poderlo evitar -¡Debe ser terrible!

 

Su superiora le dedicó una reprobatoria mirada, la propia Olivia se tapó la boca con una mano. Aquello se le había escapado. Las dos miraron en derredor. Erika entonces se ocultó tras un biombo de la habitación de al lado. ¡De modo que era eso! Un test de violación. ¡Vaya! Eso era realmente interesante aunque penoso para esa pobre chica con la que se solidarizaba. De todas formas no era asunto suyo. Prosiguió con su ronda para comprobar las existencias del botiquín. Ya estaba deseando terminar su turno.

-Que no vuelva a suceder.- Amonestó Jane a su subalterna.- Esto es confidencial. ¡Menos mal que no había nadie cerca!  
-Lo siento mucho.- Se apresuró a disculparse Olivia.-  
-Está bien. Ha sido un día muy largo. Estamos cansadas y nerviosas. Lo entiendo. Pero tenga cuidado.  
-Si señora. Lo tendré. - Aseguró la mejicana.- 

Jane suspiró, pensando con pesar.

-Sí, es terrible, no lo sabes tú bien…y es aún peor cuando te prestas a ello. Al menos a esta pobre muchacha nadie podrá acusarla de haberlo permitido voluntariamente. Pero hare cuanto esté en mi mano para que le hagan justicia. Quizás sea una manera también de hacérmela a mí misma.

 

Así meditaba cuando finalmente tanto Celia como Susan salieron. El doctor Ginga las acompañó hasta la salida del dispensario. Afirmando con amabilidad y tacto.

-Cuando tenga alguna cosa les informaré. Todo será confidencial. Debo redactar un informe pero dejaré el nombre de la paciente y la causa del chequeo en blanco. O mejor aún, lo definiré como una molestia sin especificar.  
\- Gracias doctor.- Susurró una ya agotada Celia.-

 

La verdad es que estando allí y pese a lo embarazoso de su situación ese tipo no le dio ningún resquemor. Al contrario. Esa profunda mirada suya bastó para calmarla en gran medida. Además, la presencia de la teniente Hunter a su lado animándola, le sirvió de mucho.

-Anda, vamos a casa.- Le dijo amablemente Susan.-

Dejó un momento a Celia al cargo de Olivia y de Jane para hacer un aparte con Giaal.

-Muchas gracias. Te lo compensaré.- Le aseguró.-  
-No tienes porqué. Es mi deber.- Repuso el muchacho quien afablemente añadió.- Ve a descansar. Mañana ya nos veremos. Espero que tendré algo.

 

La joven asintió, de este modo las cuatro se fueron. Por precaución y por el mismo temor de Walsh, la teniente Hunter y la alférez Aguirre la ofrecieron pasar la noche con ellas. Celia compartió cuarto con la mejicana. Al fin pudo darse un baño y relajarse un poco. Por su parte Susan se fue a la cama con muchos sentimientos encontrados de incertidumbre e indignación hacia el sistema, agradecimiento hacia su novio y temor por su subordinada. Jane asimismo fue a su piso. Ella vivía sola. También tuvo problemas en conciliar el sueño. Dudaba en si debía o no poner al corriente a la comandante Simmons de esto. Su misión allí tenía mucho que ver con todo aquello. Pero no podía arriesgarse sin estar por completo segura. Esperaba que consultándolo con la almohada le viniera la respuesta.


	14. La cena más dulce y picante. Con el postre más sabroso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una velada realmente inolvidable.

Toda la tarde de aquel día y la del siguiente se las pasaron de compras. Kiros no hubiera podido imaginar lo difícil que era vestir a la usanza terrestre. Al menos la doctora Winters, escoltada por el al principio risueño, mayor Jensen, le hizo recorrer varias tiendas y probarse infinidad de pantalones, chaquetas y camisas. La rutina venía a ser invariablemente la misma.

-A ver, mayor.- Le pedía la joven una vez se ponía algo y salía del probador.- Gire un poco, vuélvase, ande despacio. Muy bien…no sé, no sé, pruebe con ésta otra…

 

Ésta otra aludía a una camisa, pantalón o lo que fuera. El saiyajin, considerando que aquello debía de ser lo normal entre los humanos, acataba las órdenes sin rechistar. Tan rápido obedecía que más bien parecía que los mandatos proviniesen del Alto Estado Mayor o de sus soberanos de Nueva Vegeta, en vez de ser dictados por aquella científica tan inteligente como exigente. Tracer por su parte se dedicaba a sostener todas aquellas prendas como si de una percha multiusos se tratase. 

-Oye Pennie.- Se atrevió a decirle a su novia.- ¿No crees que se ha probado ya casi toda la tienda? Bueno, ésta y las dos anteriores.  
-Haz el favor de no ser tan quejica.- Le amonestó la aludida.- El mayor Derail debe ir bien elegante. Es una cita importante.  
-Sí, ¡si es que le da tiempo a llegar! - Se rio Rick.-   
-Quedan todavía cuatro horas. – Intervino el aludido saliendo con otro nuevo conjunto de camisa y pantalón.- Estimo que será más que suficiente.

 

Tracer movió la cabeza, esos saiyajin no estaban hechos para las indirectas ni las formas de hablar de la Tierra. Y así pasó una hora más. Al fin Penélope asintió con aprobación a algunos conjuntos. 

-Llévese eso, eso y eso otro también. - Le aconsejó a Kiros.-  
-¿Todo eso?- Se sorprendió él, sin comprender a la vista de semejante cantidad de prendas.- Si solo hemos quedado para una cena.  
-Sí, pero nunca viene mal tener un buen guardarropa.- Le respondió Penélope con aire, nunca mejor dicho en su caso, doctoral.- Acostúmbrese a que tendrá más compromisos y citas. Además, está muy elegante y atractivo con ese tipo de atuendo.  
-Oye Pennie.- Denunció Rick no sabiéndose a ciencia cierta si en broma o con algo de inquietud.- ¡A ver si has estado deleitándote con tu propio modelo particular!

 

La joven pareció ruborizarse un poco, no obstante enseguida replicó con tono controlado. Aunque quizás sí que un poco apurado.

-Nada de eso. Para mí ha sido un placer ayudar al mayor Derail a elegir vestuario.  
\- Por favor, llámeme Kiros.- Le pidió él.- 

 

Penélope sonrió atusándose el pelo. Lo cual no hizo demasiada gracia a Tracer que no tardó en agarrar a su compañero de un brazo para hacer un aparte con él y susurrarle, eso sí, elevando la voz para hacerse oír bien, ante la cara de desconcierto del saiyajin.

-Muy bien, pues hala Kiros. ¡No olvides tu cita con tres tías a la vez! Que ya son suficientes hasta para un guerrero del espacio. Y será mejor que te des prisa o vas a llegar tarde.

 

Tras ese comentario tan ácido como intencionado de Tracer, Penélope expresó su contrariedad con una mueca, Kiros su incomprensión con otra y Rick se limitó a sonreír con gesto reivindicativo. Quedaban ya dos horas y media. Al fin el mayor Derail pagó con una de esas tarjetas de crédito que usaban los humanos y salieron de la tienda. Eso del dinero no le era un problema. Le tenían adjudicadas las pagas debidas a un oficial de su rango y además, el gobierno de su mundo le había dado prácticamente carta blanca para gastar. Sin embargo a él eso no le inquietaba lo más mínimo. Como buen saiyajin era espartano en sus costumbres. En lo que más gastaba curiosamente era en comer. Aunque eso casi siempre podía hacerlo gratis en la cantina de la base. Sorprendiendo eso sí, a todos sus compañeros por lo mucho que ingería. De modo que, cargado con sus ropas, y auxiliado por Tracer en tal menester, fueron al apartamento que compartían. Incluso Penélope se apuntó. Una vez allí el guerrero del espacio entró a cambiarse. En cuanto estuvieron solos la doctora miró a su novio con aire reprobatorio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber él al darse cuenta.-   
-¿Qué, qué pasa? Que te has estado comportando como un crío durante toda la tarde.- Le acusó ella.- Eso pasa.  
-¿Yo?- Se señaló el chico, para recriminar a su vez en tanto interpretada una parodia de ese atuse del pelo que hiciera su interlocutora.- Yo no he estado coqueteando con el señor músculos de acero.  
-¿Qué yo he estado coqueteando?- Exclamó Penélope abriendo la boca con gesto de sorpresa e indignación.- ¿Pero qué te has creído?...No te consiento que me acuses de una cosa así.  
-¡Ah! claro…y tú sí podías acusarme a mí de estar tras la teniente Gray.- Replicó Rick igualmente enfadado.-

 

La pareja siguió intercambiándose reproches y alguna que otra palabra en tono altisonante. Entonces Kiros salió ya vestido de su habitación. Portaba una chaqueta y pantalones azul marino y una camisa blanca de algodón desabotonada a la altura del cuello. Unos zapatos negros completaban su atuendo. Al verle los dos guardaron silencio al momento.

-Interesante debate.- Declaró el saiyajin.-  
-¿Nos has estado escuchando?- Le preguntó Tracer no muy contento de que así fuera.-  
-Imposible no hacerlo, con vuestro tono de voz.- Contestó impertérrito el guerrero del espacio.-

 

Penélope estaba roja, pero ahora de vergüenza. Rick tampoco sabía que decir. Entonces al fin se le ocurrió algo.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. Habría que haber estado sordo para no oírnos.  
-¿Y por qué discutíais?- Se interesó Kiros.- ¿Algún problema por el tiempo empleado?

 

Ninguno de sus interlocutores parecía tener demasiadas ganas de responder a eso. Se les notaba envarados.

-No, no exactamente.- Pudo musitar su compañero de piso.-  
-Espero no haber sido la causa. Lamento que hayáis tenido que sacrificar vuestra tarde por ayudarme.- Comentó el saiyajin con ese tono de diplomacia que había aprendido para hablar con los humanos.-  
-¡Oh, no, no es eso, por favor! En absoluto.- Se apresuró a responder Penélope.- Somos nosotros los que debemos disculparnos por la inconveniencia. No hemos sido demasiado educados vociferando aquí. ¿Verdad Rick?  
-Sí, así es.- Convino éste de inmediato.- Lo sentimos.

 

Kiros les sonrió a ambos y declaró para estupor de sus interlocutores.

-Me alegra saberlo. Como dicen en mi planeta. Las parejas que más pelean, son las más unidas. Creo que aquí hay un dicho similar.  
-¿Por qué dicen eso en su planeta?- Quiso saber Penélope entre curiosa y algo avergonzada.-  
-Porque solo peleas por lo que realmente quieres o contra quien daña a algo o alguien que te importa.- Contestó el saiyajin que, tras unos segundos de silencio añadió, ya cambiando de tema.- Debo irme ya. Me aguardan. ¿Queréis acompañarme?

 

Tracer y su novia se miraron con algo de desconcierto. Al fin, fue el mayor Jensen quién movió la cabeza.

-Es tu cita. Nosotros podremos pensar en algo para entretenernos. ¿No crees Pennie?- Inquirió a la joven acercándose a ella con tono entre conciliatorio e insinuador.- Puede que aquí mismo.  
-Sí, así es.- Acordó la chica.-  
-En ese caso, me marcho.- Declaró Kiros.-  
-Diviértete amigo.- Sonrió Tracer que, enseguida rectificó.- Bueno, quise decir aliado.  
-Amigo está bien.- Asintió el saiyajin, sentenciando.- Solo los amigos se ayudan en ocasiones importantes. Cuenta conmigo desde ahora. Contad conmigo los dos.- Matizó.-

 

Sus interlocutores saludaron con las manos, el saiyajin abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola tras de sí. Al poco de su partida, Rick miró a su todavía atónita novia y se disculpó.

-Lo siento. No debí ponerme celoso.  
-Bueno.- Se sonrió ligeramente ella.- Es cierto que el mayor Derail es muy guapo…

 

Y cuando su novio ya arqueaba las cejas ella se rio agregando divertida.

-¡Pero yo ya estoy pillada por el mayor más tonto de toda la flota!  
-¡Menos mal que ese sin duda soy yo!- rio también Tracer más aliviado sin duda.- 

 

Y se dieron un largo beso en los labios sellando la paz. Al menos por el momento. Por su parte Kiros iba en dirección a aquel restaurante. Era pronto aun pero no deseaba llegar tarde. Le habían dicho que ese era un requisito imprescindible para causar una buena impresión.

-Todavía queda una hora.- Pensó consultando un reloj humano que llevaba en su muñeca.- 

 

Y llegó al restaurante en cuestión. Al parecer tenía también eso que los terrestres llamaban karaoke. Esperó. Pasados unos veinte minutos dos figuras femeninas se aproximaron. Creyó reconocer al menos a una de ellas.

-Es esa enfermera.- Pensó.- Debe de venir con una compañera de trabajo.

 

Efectivamente tanto Mei Ling como Maggie quisieron llegar con antelación también. Al menos, según la oriental, sería bueno tener reconocido el terreno para ver el momento en el que esos dos se encontrasen. Maggie por su parte asintió pero pensaba en que no deseaba dejarles a solas de ninguna manera. Lo cierto es que ambas lucían muy hermosas. Mei Ling con una especie de kimono rojo tradicional chino y su largo pelo moreno y lacio sobre los hombros. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón negro que conjuntaban muy bien con el resto de su atuendo. Maggie llevaba un vestido ajustado de cuero azabache con buen escote y zapatos de charol y bolso igualmente negros. Sus esplendidas piernas iban provistas de medias casi transparentes. Recogía su cabello castaño en una especie de cola de caballo elevada sobre su cabeza al estilo heleno.

-La verdad.- Sonreía Mei Ling.- Casi parece que te hubieras vestido así para el mayor.- ¡Parece que fueras a cazarle!  
-¡No seas tonta!- Desestimó fácilmente su contertulia.- Me gusta vestir así cuando salgo de cena. Y lo hago por ti. Ya tendrás ocasión de comprobarlo.- Le susurró a la oreja con tono lascivo sentenciando.- ¡Voy a cazar, pero mi presa eres tú!

 

La oriental se sonrió pícaramente y estaba a punto de besar a su pareja cuando vio de lejos al saiyajin.

-Mira. ¡Es él! Pues sí que ha llegado pronto. ¡Debe de estar muy interesado en Keiko! - Se rio.-

 

Maggie compuso una sonrisa de circunstancias, aunque no dijo nada. Desde luego ese comentario no le gustó. Era como si hubiera sentido una punzada en el estómago. Sin embargo no evidenció nada por el estilo y junto a su acompañante se aproximó al joven oficial que se levantó enseguida al verlas. Muy amablemente apartó sendas sillas para las dos.

-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió Mei Ling.-  
-Todo un caballero.- Añadió Maggie mirándole de reojo y luciendo una enigmática sonrisa.-  
-¿No ha venido la otra señorita con ustedes?- Se interesó él.-  
-Keiko venía por su cuenta. Nosotras hemos coincidido.- Pretextó Mei Ling que, mirando divertida aquel tipo, añadió con tintes de certeza.- No tardará.

 

Y fue cierto. Al poco, quizás unos diez minutos que emplearon en charlar de temas triviales y pedir unos vinos, la joven que faltaba se presentó. Todos en la mesa la vieron llegar con expresiones de asombro. La muchacha lucía preciosa. Un vestido tono verde pistacho, también ceñido a su anatomía. Su cabello pelirrojo cayendo sobre los hombros, con una flor de tono verde claro prendida en él. Además de esa mirada suya de ojos grisáceos enmarcada en el justo maquillaje para realzarlos aún más. Llevaba la falda del vestido justo por encima de las rodillas, un escote no demasiado provocativo pero con todo insinuador dado el porte de sus senos y unos zapatos asimismo verdes completando el conjunto. Una vez más Kiros se levantó para recibirla. Aunque también lo hicieron las damas que le acompañaban.

-Espero no llegar tarde.- Sonrió la muchacha que parecía algo nerviosa.-  
-Llegas a la perfección.- Repuso una jovial Mei Ling.-  
-¿Qué deseas tomar?- Le preguntó Maggie con voz suave y diríase que casi insinuadora.-  
-Todavía nada. Gracias.- Pudo responder ella con tono tímido.-

 

Y es que Keiko estaba muy nerviosa. Ahora su corazón latía rápidamente. Fue ver a la enfermera y al mayor juntos y tener el repentino deseo de escapar de allí. Luego se serenó. Había estado arreglándose con sumo cuidado. Melissa la había ayudado a escoger ese vestido y a prepararse. La amiga de su madre la animó a que disfrutase de la cena. Aquello había tenido lugar apenas hacía hora y media. En el apartamento de la joven.

-Estoy confusa. No sé en qué clase de lío me estaré metiendo.- Le confesaba apurada a su interlocutora en tanto ésta la peinaba.-   
-No se trata de ningún lío.- La animaba Melissa.- Vas a ir a cenar con unos amigos. Así de sencillo.  
-Es que yo siento algo por algunos de ellos.- Musitó Keiko.- Y no sé exactamente el qué ni por quién. No sé cómo actuaré en la cena. O si alguno hará algo…  
-No pienses en eso. Procura ir a divertirte, a pasar una velada agradable y nada más.- La aconsejó maternalmente su contertulia.-

 

Melissa acarició despacio el pelo de la muchacha y le susurró con ternura.

-Tanto tú como Mimí habéis sido lo más parecido a unas hijas que he podido tener. Solo deseo que seáis lo más felices posibles.

 

Aunque la mirada de Keiko se veló por la tristeza. La doctora Prentis trató de arreglar aquel desliz.

-Lo siento. No debí recordártela.  
-No, está bien. La sigo queriendo. No es culpa tuya, ni suya, ni de nadie. Quizás ni tan siquiera mía.- Sonrió débilmente la joven.- Puede que ahora esté preparada para superarlo. Aunque todavía no sé bien con quién.   
-Seguro que lo harás y cuando llegue el momento tu corazón te guiará.- Afirmó una más animada Melissa.- Eres una chica preciosa, como tu madre lo fue a tu edad. Con un porte muy elegante.  
-¡Sí, y con unos pechos grandes! - Se rio la chica que ahora trataba de acomodarse el escote.-  
-Bueno, ¡eso nunca fue nada malo!- Rio su interlocutora.-  
-Para llevar este vestido, sí.- Comentó la muchacha entre risas también.-

 

Pero al fin se lo colocó a su satisfacción. Melissa la despidió con un maternal beso en la frente deseándole toda la suerte del mundo. De ese modo se marchó. Ahora miraba a sus compañeros de mesa entre azorada y expectante. De hecho se pusieron en una mesa cuadrada. Con ella junto a Maggie sentada a su izquierda. Eso la ruborizaba. Aquella joven le sonrió. Aunque no podían mirarse directamente a los ojos sin desatender a los demás. Enfrente suya tenía a ese apuesto oficial, quién sí clavó la vista en ella y también sonrió. Al lado del mayor estaba Mei Ling, frente a su “amiga”…

-Bueno, a ver si nos traen la carta. ¡Que ya tengo mucha hambre!- Comentó con desenfado la oriental.-  
-Sí, yo también.- Añadió Kiros, que además de ser sincero, quiso apoyar a su compañera de mesa.-  
-Seguro que aquí tendrán muchas cosas deliciosas. ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Maggie a la apurada Keiko.-  
-Sí, claro, es un sitio muy bueno. Al menos eso dicen.- Pudo responder con los colores subidos al rostro.- Todo el mundo que ha venido lo recomienda.  
-Estoy segura de que el menú te va a gustar.- Añadió la enfermera.-

 

Maggie miraba de reojo a la joven científica, aunque tampoco perdía de vista a ese saiyajin. Él también estaba pendiente de aquella hermosa pelirroja. Por su parte Mei Ling parecía estar muy cómoda en su papel, ejerciendo de anfitriona. Quiso hilar una conversación con el oficial.

-¿Es usted piloto?  
-No.- Replicó él.- Pertenezco a las fuerzas especiales.

 

Aquella era oficialmente su clasificación dentro el ejército terrestre. Desde luego, especial era. Incluso entre los guerreros de su propio pueblo se le consideraba en la élite. Eso pensaba cuando fue Keiko quien comentó visiblemente impresionada.

-¡Es usted muy valiente! Vi las heridas que recibió cuando ocurrió aquel accidente…  
-Sí, la señorita Kendall fue muy amable al curarme.-Declaró el chico mirando ahora a la enfermera.-

 

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, esos ojos azabaches del mayor eran intensos y desde luego parecían ocultar fuego en su interior. Pero las pupilas castañas de ella no tenían menos determinación. Sin embargo Maggie no sabía a ciencia cierta si ese tipo la mirada con inquina juzgándola una competidora, con deseo, sopesando su cuerpo, o con agradecimiento al hilo de esas palabras. Aquello la desconcertada y esa sensación no le gustaba. Generalmente era la enfermera quien jugaba esa baza.

-No fue nada. Solo hice mi trabajo.- Afirmó ella de modo neutro y hasta modesto.-  
-Lo mismo que yo.- Acordó él.-

 

Y ese duelo de miradas parecía oscilar entre el coqueteo y la curiosidad mutuas. A veces incluso daban la impresión de marcar el territorio. Sin embargo, las palabras de Keiko fueron a romper aquel mutuo interés entre ambos cuando la chica preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-¿Está usted casado, mayor?

 

A Maggie casi le da un vuelco al corazón. ¿Por qué le hacía esa clase de pregunta? El chico respondió enseguida. Eso sí, agradado por poder hacerlo.

-No, no lo estoy…  
-Me sorprende que alguien como usted no tenga a nadie. A ninguna chica. – Comentó Mei Ling.-  
-No tengo a ninguna. Hace poco que embarqué y he estado muy ocupado. Al menos hasta ahora.- Declaró él mirando a Keiko para devolverle la cuestión.- ¿Y usted, señorita?  
-No, yo...- Fue capaz de musitar la ruborizada jovencita apagando incluso un poco su tono.- Tampoco tengo a nadie en este momento.  
-Lo mismo nos pasa a nosotras. ¿Verdad?- terció Mei Ling forzando una sonrisa de circunstancias.-

 

La oriental pensó que mejor anticiparse por si Maggie cometía algún desliz. La enfermera asintió tras recibir un suave toquecito en su tobillo. Sintió el pie de su pareja acompañado de un leve arqueo de cejas de ésta.

-No, todavía estamos solteras.- Afirmó siendo realmente sincera.-  
-Me cuesta creer que unas mujeres tan hermosas no estén ya comprometidas.- Opinó Kiros devolviéndoles la gentileza.-  
-Estamos casadas con nuestro trabajo.- Afirmó Mei Ling quien no mentía al valorar.- Al menos en mi caso es algo que amo.  
-Sí, lo mismo me sucede a mí.- Convino Keiko.- Aunque también me gusta mucho cantar.  
-Y eres realmente maravillosa.- La halagó Maggie.- Deberías prodigarte más a menudo.  
-Así es.- Convino el mayor Derail.- Me encanta oírla. Sé que hemos estado muy ocupados pero la invitación para que actúe para todos en la nave sigue en pie.   
-Sí, he grabado alguna canción. Como usted me sugirió.- Musitó la azorada chica.- Pero eso de actuar ante tanta gente…  
-Por favor. Piénselo. Y sería estupendo si se animase después a cantar algo. He observado que tienen un karaoke aquí.- Le respondió su interlocutor.- Y no hay tantas personas. No debe preocuparse por eso.

 

La enfermera miró una vez más a aquel tipo. Parecía estar atento a cualquier cosa que ella le dijera a esa jovencita pelirroja. ¡Para corregirla y aumentarla! Se sonrió, como hombre que era se le notaba demasiado directo. Y entonces tuvo una idea. Más bien una maldad. Pensó en el suave roce del pie de Mei Ling. Así que, sin dudarlo ni por un instante, se descalzó de un zapato y elevó uno de sus propios pies en dirección a…

-Bueno. Quizás cuando cenemos.- Repuso Keiko algo apuradamente.-  
-Sí, ¡sería genial!- La animó Mei Ling.-

 

Kiros sonrió asintiendo cuando notó que algo se le posaba en la entrepierna. Era cálido y duro y se frotaba contra él, como si una especie de dedos le estuvieran dando un masaje en... El chico no pudo evitar sentir un extraño placer. Miraba entre confundido y atónito a Keiko que en ese instante le sonreía agradeciendo sus cumplidos. A Maggie no le pasó desapercibida aquella situación y se sonrió aún más, tratando de mirar hacia otra parte para no evidenciarlo y no troncharse de risa allí mismo. Eso sí, disfrutando de la cara que estaba poniendo ese tipo en tanto pensaba con deleite. 

-Bueno, siempre se me dio muy bien esto con las mujeres. A todas mis novias las volvía locas. Está claro que a un tío también le gusta. El caso es que nunca se lo había hecho a uno. Pero se ve que funciona igual. Y debe estar pensando que es Keiko, ¡ja, ja!…

 

Al poco ella misma se sorprendió cuando sus dedos tocaban algo que parecía puro acero…Y eso que hacía apenas unos instantes la zona en cuestión estaba bastante más blanda. Recorrió con el empeine aquello y parecía ser bastante largo. Fue su turno de demudar el gesto 

-¿Pero qué tendrá ese tío ahí?- Se preguntó con incredulidad.- ¿Llevará guardada la pistola?  
-Ya llega la carta al fin.- Suspiró Mei Ling ajena a todo aquello.-

 

Un camarero les trajo varias. Cada uno se hizo con la suya. Kiros se alegró de poder ocultarse tras una. No sabía qué le estaban haciendo pero no sería él quien pidiera que parase. Por su parte Maggie se parapetaba tras la suya para aprovechar a mirar a Keiko. La pelirroja a su vez leía los distintos platos para decidirse.

-Oye.- Le susurró la enfermera al amparo de las miradas de los demás.- ¿Podríamos hablar? En el servicio…

 

La muchacha la miró confundida. Al fin, pudo musitar 

-Está bien…

 

Sin caer en la cuenta de aquello Mei Ling miraba su carta. Estaba pensando para pedir. En eso que su pareja declaró.

-Ya tengo elegido el primero, voy un momento a retocarme…  
-Sí, yo también.- Añadió Keiko con un hilo de voz.-

 

La oriental se sonrió. Seguro que su compañera le iba a consultar a Maggie sobre como ligarse a ese muchacho. ¡Si ella supiera que la enfermera era lesbiana y además su novia! Entre tanto Kiros a su vez estaba ya realmente tenso. Cierta parte de su cuerpo se estaba acrecentando más de lo que sería deseable. Entonces, y por fortuna para él, (o quizás no) aquella especie de masaje cesó. Justo en aquel momento tanto Keiko como Maggie se levantaron dirigiéndose a los aseos dejándole desconcertado y con una terrible sensación de algo inconcluso.

-¿Se encuentra bien, mayor?- Quiso saber Mei Ling.-

 

Y es que miró al chico para charlar un poco hasta que las otras retornasen y le vio pálido.

-Sí, perfectamente.- Se rehízo el joven.-  
-¿De dónde es usted?- Le inquirió su interlocutora para iniciar una conversación.-  
-De lejos.- Pudo responder agitado todavía tras aquella extraña experiencia.-   
-Sí, ¡eso podríamos decirlo todos!- Se rio la científica.- Ahora que estamos en medio del espacio.  
-Bueno, de Nebraska.- Comentó a modo de consigna que tenía.-   
-Vaya, americano.- Dedujo Mei Ling.- Yo soy de China. De la provincia de Henán…no creo que lo conozca.  
-No, le pido disculpas.- Afirmó él con cierto apuro.-

 

No sabía si era obligado saber la ubicación de los lugares de la Tierra de donde pudieran provenir sus contertulios. Para su alivio esa joven movió la cabeza y comentó con afabilidad.

-No tiene por qué disculparse…en fin.- Suspiró viendo como llegaba el camarero a tomar nota.- Estas chicas tardan demasiado.  
-Privilegio de las damas. Si no me equivoco.- Afirmó su interlocutor que ya se iba recobrando de aquella extraña experiencia.-

 

Al menos era una de esas cosas que su compañero de piso siempre decía. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle pedido más consejos sobre aquellos temas. Por suerte su réplica pareció la adecuada. Pidieron y su acompañante se dirigió al camarero.

-¿Podría volver en un par de minutos? Tenemos a dos amigas que tienen que pedir.  
-Claro señorita.- Respondió éste alejándose de allí.-

 

Y ella ya estaba dispuesta a ir a avisarlas. Pero entonces el saludo de alguien conocido la hizo detenerse. ¡Oh no! Era su primo…él otra vez… y se acercaba…

-¡Maldita sea! –Pensó aunque mostrando una amplia sonrisa de compromiso.-

 

En el aseo, tras esperar a que otras dos mujeres se marchasen, fue Maggie la que se aproximó hacia la pelirroja y la acorraló contra una pared, posando su mano cerca de la cabeza de ella. Asegurándose así que no pudiera escapar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Es muy importante para mí.- Le dijo con tono agitado.- De lo que pasó esa vez…  
-Me sucede lo mismo.- Admitió Keiko mirándola a los ojos.- Estoy muy confusa.

 

Tentada estuvo Maggie de besarla una vez más, pero se contuvo. No iba a forzar la suerte otra vez. Y menos allí que la gente entraba y salía de un modo más continuo que en aquella cafetería. Y seguro que ahora no iba a ser una niñita inocente las que las descubriera. Aun así, recurriendo a su autocontrol, pudo susurrar.

-Me gustas Keiko. Me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi…  
-Yo. No sé qué decir.- Fue capaz de musitar la atónita y envarada chica.-  
-Di que yo te gusto a ti también.- Le pidió Maggie con tono de súplica.- Sé que es así.

 

La pelirroja guardó un denso silencio. Tragó saliva y evitó la mirada de su interlocutora. Maggie se dio cuenta de lo agresivo de su postura y se apartó para dejarle un poco de espacio. Al fin, quizás aliviada por ello, Keiko respondió.

-No es sencillo para mí. Yo no soy homosexual…bueno, no exactamente.

 

Eso dejó algo perpleja a su interlocutora, quien enseguida sonrió creyendo entender.

-He conocido a bastantes mujeres que me dijeron eso mismo. Otras no estaban seguras, como tú. Y algunas hasta luchaban contra ello. - Afirmó.- Pero te puedo garantizar que luchar es un error, tarde o temprano saldrá tu verdadera identidad sexual. Algunas mujeres supieron realmente lo que sentían cuando estuve con ellas. Y sé que cuando te besé las dos sentimos algo especial.  
-Dame tiempo, por favor. Ahora tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos.- Le pidió la muchacha.-  
-¿Es por ese mayor?- Quiso saber Maggie sintiéndose incluso herida.- Es gracioso. Mei Ling quiso organizar esto para que tú y él… ya te puedes imaginar.

 

Keiko suspiró. Pudo mirarla nuevamente a la cara. Los ojos de aquella chica brillaban con el reflejo de alguna lágrima. Ella misma sentía ganas de llorar. Declaró casi a su pesar.

-Es por él, y… por más cosas. Todavía tengo recuerdos pendientes de otra persona. Y ahora no podría, no sería capaz de estar ni con él, ni contigo. Por lo menos hasta que pueda ordenar mis emociones.  
-Comprendo.- Musitó Maggie.- Perdóname. No quería violentarte. Yo… bueno. También tengo algunas cosas que aclarar… No sería justo que te pidiera a ti nada antes de estar en paz conmigo misma.

 

Su contertulia asintió involuntariamente. No sabía que querría decir esa chica pero supuso que pasaría por un trance similar. Lo dejó estar y tras forzar una sonrisa le propuso.

-¿Vamos? Estarán empezando a preocuparse porque tardamos demasiado.  
-Sí, vamos.- Convino Maggie tomando su bolso, negro charol, del tocador.-

 

Al salir descubrieron con sorpresa, sobre todo la enfermera, a sus dos acompañantes charlando con otro oficial. Éste había llegado unos momentos antes y justo se marchaba en tanto ambas se aproximaban, la conversación se había desarrollado así cuando el teniente Tang se aproximó.

-Celebro verte por aquí, prima. ¿No me presentas a tu acompañante?  
-Soy el mayor Kiros Derail.- Terció éste.- ¿Y usted es, teniente?  
-Teniente Tang Zhao. Departamento de información. A sus órdenes.- Se cuadró de inmediato.-  
-No sabía que la señorita tuviese familia a bordo.- Comentó el saiyajin.- 

 

Ahora las tornas se habían cambiado, era Zhao quien estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y el desconcierto. Aparte de ser superior suyo, él conocía por mor de su puesto la identidad de aquel tipo. Convenía no ser descortés con un oficial superior que además era un guerrero del espacio. Y pudo percatarse de que su prima estaba disfrutando el momento al verle así. Quizás estuvieran saliendo juntos. Desde luego que no lo aprobaba pero dadas las circunstancias optó por lo más prudente.

-Solo me pasé a saludar a mi prima. Es un honor haberle conocido, señor. Pero debo retirarme ya.  
-Lo mismo digo. Retírese cuando guste, teniente.- Concedió su contertulio.- Y disfrute de la noche.

 

Y tras cuadrarse una vez más saludó militarmente y con suma cortesía sentenció en su despedida.

-Gracias señor, lo mismo le deseo. Un placer verte prima…

 

De este modo se marchó. Mei Ling no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. No le vendría nada mal si ese entrometido de su primo pensaba que salía con ese oficial. En ese instante retornaron Maggie y Keiko. Al fin se sentaron, el camarero volvió también. Pudieron pedir, y tras un primer plato ligero, llegó otro algo más consistente. Al menos en el caso del mayor que se comió un buen chuletón. Aunque para Kiros aquello fue casi una cena frugal, pero le advirtieron incluso en Nuevo Vegeta que los terrestres no juzgaban muy cortes comer en demasía. Las mujeres tomaron al unísono pescado y tras los postres charlaban distendidos de multitud de temas asociados a la nave. Sin embargo no pudieron evitar el tan controvertido de…

-Cree usted que podrán capturar a esos terroristas pronto, mayor.- Quiso saber Keiko con expresión preocupada.-  
-Estamos trabajando en ello.- Replicó el muchacho afirmando con seriedad a la par que la miraba intensamente a esos ojos grisáceos que se le antojaron ahora otra vez casi de un tenue tono lavanda. Entonces añadió con determinación.- Y personalmente no permitiré que nadie más salga herido. Y menos todavía ustedes. Les doy mi palabra.

 

La chica sonrió agradecida. Maggie atendía a aquello con un disgusto que casi no se molestaba en ocultar. Aunque por suerte fue Mei Ling quién le recordó a su colega aquella promesa que hiciera al principio de la cena.

-¿Querrías cantar algo para nosotros?...  
-Si, por favor.- Secundó Maggie casi más pendiente de que esa chica y el mayor rompieran aquel contacto visual.- Sería el broche perfecto a esta cena.

 

Kiros asintió a su vez, y la muchacha que ahora estaba de mejor talante para ello, asintió.

-Con mucho gusto.

 

En su cabeza pensaba sobre la conversación que había mantenido con la enfermera. Y recordaba a su amor imposible, que estaría allí, en la Tierra, al lado del chico al que quería. La nostalgia y la tristeza a la par que la esperanza en encontrar a otra persona, unidas a las dudas que la asaltaban, le hicieron pensar en una canción de las que había grabado. Ya iba siendo tarde y quedaba poca gente. Con todo, los escasos murmullos de conversaciones en las demás mesas se silenciaron al verla subir a la tarima del karaoke y anunciar.

-Me gustaría dedicar esto a unas personas muy especiales para mí.

 

Y tras seleccionar la canción aguardó hasta que comenzó la melodía. Así todos la pudieron escuchar y deleitarse cuando comenzó a cantar con esa voz entre aterciopelada, melancólica y llena de sentimentalismo o de fuerza, según el momento de la tonada…

 

Debió de ser amor pero ya se terminó   
Dejar un susurro sobre mi almohada,   
dejar el invierno en el suelo. 

Me despierto sola,   
hay aire de silencio en la habitación,   
todo alrededor. 

Tócame ahora,   
yo cierro mis ojos y sueño intensamente... 

 

Ni Kiros ni Maggie podían apartar la vista de aquella chica que por momentos parecía angelical, soñadora o irresistible en su sensualidad…mientras cantaba.

Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Esto pudo haber sido bueno, pero lo perdimos de alguna forma.  
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Desde el momento en que lo tocamos hasta que el tiempo pasó. 

Hacer creer que estamos juntos,   
que estoy protegida por tu corazón. 

 

Pero dentro y fuera,   
me convierto en agua   
como una lágrima en tu palma. 

Y es un duro día de invierno   
y sueño intensamente... 

 

La enfermera pensaba en aquellas relaciones suyas fallidas en el pasado. En las que pudo de seguro haber actuado de otra forma. Parecía que esa letra iba dirigida a ella. Recordando muchos de esos momentos, los vividos con Kerria en particular. No pudo evitar derramar alguna lágrima a costa de ello.

 

Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Era todo lo que quería y ahora vivo sin él  
Esto pudo haber sido bueno, pero lo perdimos de alguna forma.

 

Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Está donde el agua fluye,   
está donde el viento sopla. 

 

Kiros escuchaba realmente asombrado. Aquello era como describir algunos sentimientos que él mismo había comenzado a experimentar. Ni tan siquiera sabía cómo. Pero al tiempo eran muy hermosos y dolían. Era como si alguien le aplastase el pecho con una fuerza insoportable. Mayor aún que la cámara hiperbárica. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía acariciar por una sensación de alegría que no podía explicar y que le proporcionaba una especie de energía extraña. Como si pudiera enfrentarse a cualquier cosa solo por estar junto a esa joven.

 

Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Esto pudo haber sido bueno, pero lo perdimos de alguna forma.  
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Desde el momento en que lo tocamos hasta que el tiempo pasó.

Mei Ling también escuchaba con emoción, pensaba en su novia, en su propia familia. En el amor que no deseaba perder. Casi sin percatarse sujetó con suavidad la mano de Maggie quien se la estrechó sonriendo entre algunas lágrimas.

Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Era todo lo que quería y ahora vivo sin él  
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado

Está donde el agua fluye,   
está donde el viento sopla.   
Ooohh  
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado...  
(It must have been love. Roxette. Crédito al autor)

Al terminar cosechó unos entusiastas aplausos. Comenzando por sus propios compañeros de mesa y siguiendo por el resto de los comensales. Hasta los camareros la ovacionaron. 

-¡Maravillosa! - Pudo decir Maggie casi atragantándose con la emoción.- Es como oír cantar a un ángel.  
-Yo nunca he podido escuchar a ninguno, pero supongo que será muy similar a esto.- Acordó Kiros.-  
-Por favor.- Pudo decir una más que ruborizada Keiko.- No es para tanto.  
-Eres lo que la gente necesita. El mayor tiene razón. – Asintió Mei Ling.- Al escucharte parece que las penas se aligeran.  
-Es muy difícil que alguien tenga al mismo tiempo tanta fuerza y tal encanto.- Comentó el saiyajin que pensó.- Ahora comprendo, lo que la propia reina Meioh me dijo antes de partir.

 

Haciendo memoria, justo antes de salir fue requerido a palacio. El chico se había despedido ya de su tía Seira y pensó que se trataría de algún consejo u orden de última hora por parte de ella. Pasó de inmediato a una sala contigua y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí de pie y de espaldas nada menos que a la propia reina.

-¡Majestad!- Fue capaz de exclamar doblando una rodilla y bajando la cabeza de inmediato.-

 

Aquella impresionante mujer de mirada profunda y maternal, al tiempo que rebosante de sabiduría en sus ojos bermellón, se giró sonriendo. Su largo cabello verdoso oscuro le caía sobre ese vestido negro que llevaba, adornado por una banda dorada superpuesta que le cruzaba el cuerpo en diagonal. Con una diadema a modo de corona. 

-Ponte en pie Kiros. Seira me ha informado de tu partida y antes de que marches a cumplir con tu tarea deseaba hablar contigo.  
-Vuestros deseos son órdenes, mi Señora.- Afirmó él totalmente firme.-  
-En ese caso me alegro. Porque mi deseo es que tengas un buen viaje, cumplas con bien tu misión y sobre todo, que aprendas a conocer y a estimar a los terráqueos. Son nuestros amigos y aliados. Estoy segura de que, cuando te familiarices con sus modos y costumbres, llegarás a apreciarles.  
-Si es el deseo de su Majestad. Me esforzaré al máximo para que así sea.- Pudo replicar.-

 

La reina sonrió de nuevo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Suspiró añadiendo con un tono que, pese a parecer jovial, ocultaba un poso de tristeza.

-Eres muy joven, y has sido educado en los mejores valores de nuestro pueblo. Por eso sé cómo piensas. No veas en lo que te digo una orden o un objetivo que alcanzar. Ya lo entenderás. Llegará un día en el que, sin haberte dado cuenta, el amor prenderá en tu corazón. Y puede que eso te ocurra con una muchacha terrestre.  
-Señora. No comprendo porqué eso del amor es tan importante. ¿Acaso no es una mera atracción para emparejarse? ¿O algo más elevado como el respeto y el honrar a nuestro mundo y sus tradiciones?  
-Eso también.- Concedió su interlocutora.- Pero no solamente…como ya te he dicho. No puedo explicarlo simplemente con palabras. Algún día lo sentirás. –Sentenció maternalmente para ya variar su tono a otro más convencional.- Ahora, te deseo un buen viaje. Ve y cumple con tu cometido. Sé que es duro y difícil. Pero sobre todo y antes que ninguna otra cosa, aprende, comprende, y siente, Kiros.

 

El muchacho hizo una gran reverencia y entonces se fue. No entendió nada de lo que su soberana le había dicho. No obstante ella, haciendo honor a su legendaria sabiduría y bondad tenía razón. Ahora empezaba a percatarse del significado de aquellas palabras. Dejó aquellos recuerdos y se integró nuevamente en la conversación con el resto. Poco después llegó la cuenta. Fiel a la caballerosidad terrestre, Kiros quiso pagarla en su totalidad. Aunque Maggie enseguida se negó.

-De ningún modo, mayor. Hemos venido como amigos y cada uno debería pagar su parte.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- Aseveró Mei Ling quien eso sí, le sonrió amablemente al oficial para decir.- Aunque le agradecemos el detalle.-  
-Es verdad.- Añadió Keiko.- Es usted un caballero, pero no puedo permitirlo.  
-Tal y como canta usted, no solo la cena sino la vida daría. Si fuera necesario, por su causa. - Afirmó él casi sin darse cuenta.-

 

La aludida enrojeció a ojos vistas y tanto Maggie como Mei Ling se quedaron boquiabiertas. La oriental, juzgando idóneo el momento, fue la primera en romper el embarazoso silencio que se había cernido sobre el grupo.

-Es muy tarde. Nos vamos. ¿Verdad Maggie? Podemos compartir deslizador.

 

La enfermera no respondió, todavía atónita por las palabras de ese tipo. Fue la azorada Keiko quien se adelantó conviniendo.

-Sí, es muy tarde. Y mañana entro pronto al trabajo.

 

El saiyajin asintió despacio. Ni él mismo sabía qué demonios le había pasado para decir aquello. Si estaba experimentando ese poder del amor, debía de admitir que era en verdad muy fuerte.

-La noche es joven aun.- Terció la enfermera que al día siguiente tenía turno de tarde, proponiendo con desenfado.- Aquí cerca hay un bar de copas donde ponen buena música.

 

Su pareja la miró con cara de circunstancias, incluso de desaprobación. Había dicho eso para dejar a solas a esos dos. Pero en fin, Maggie… ya se sabía, cuando lo pasaba bien era reacia a terminar con la diversión.

-Un par de copas y ya está.- Concedió la oriental.-  
-Claro. Es cierto que mañana hay que trabajar...- Sonrió Maggie mirando a Keiko de modo solapado.-

 

Y es que no iba a dejarla a solas con ese tipo de ningún modo. La jovencita pareció dudar, pero observando al oficial y a la enfermera aceptó. Así las cosas los cuatro entraron en un bar y Mei Ling le comentó jovialmente a su compañera de trabajo.

-Vamos a pedir unas copas para todos. ¿Me acompañas?  
-Claro.- Dijo la interpelada deseosa de tener un tiempo muerto.-

 

Y las dos se alejaron dejando a solas a Maggie y a Kiros. Él entonces le ofreció tomar asiento. La muchacha aceptó. Frente a frente se miraron y ella comentó, en tanto otra canción sonaba…

-Es muy guapa…  
-¿Guapa?  
-Sí, Keiko.- Le aclaró ella.-  
-Lo es. Y canta realmente bien.- Añadió el chico.-  
-¿Le gusta?- Quiso saber la muchacha sin andarse con rodeos.-  
-¿Y a usted?- Le devolvió la pregunta él.-

 

Su interlocutora sonrió. Parecía que aquel tipo no era tan ingenuo como aparentaba. Ella fue capaz de decir de modo ambiguo.

-Keiko gusta a todo el mundo. Como usted dice, es una maravillosa cantante y una buena persona.  
-Lo es.- Convino el oficial, percatándose del tema musical que en ese instante comenzaba a sonar.- Escuche. Quizás no sería mala idea tomarlas.  
-¿Tomarlas?- Inquirió Maggie genuinamente desconcertada.- ¿A qué se refiere?

 

No obstante, enseguida se dio cuenta de a que estaba aludiendo su interlocutor. Oyó la letra de esa canción que sonaba ahora en el bar…

No estoy orgulloso, estaba equivocado  
Y la verdad es difícil de asumir  
Me sentía seguro de que teníamos bastante

Pero el amor se fue por la borda  
Como los botes salvavidas yacen perdidos en el mar  
He estado intentando alcanzar tu orilla  
Las olas de la duda continúan ahogándome

-No, no lo sería.- Le dio la razón ella suspirando con sinceridad al sentenciar.- Si supiera donde se imparten, de seguro que iría…

 

Todos los sueños que estuvimos construyendo  
Nunca los cumplimos  
Pudo ser mejor, debió ser mejor  
Para lecciones en amor  
Para ojos sin descanso los egos se queman  
Y el molde es difícil de romper

En eso que el saiyajin le propuso a la joven.

-¿Quiere bailar?  
-¿Bailar?- repitió ella con incredulidad.-  
-¿Por qué no?- Repuso él.-  
-Sí, porqué no...- Convino la chica haciendo un rápido cálculo mental.-

 

De modo que salieron ambos a la pista y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de aquella música…

Ahora hemos vadeado muy profundo  
Y el amor está por la borda  
Corazones pesados, palabras simbólicas  
Todas las esperanzas que tuve alguna vez  
Desvanecidas como huellas en la arena

 

Y esperaba que aquel tipo, tan fuerte y en apariencia rígido lo hiciera de pena. Sin embargo era muy ágil y la sorprendió. Maggie no bailaba nada mal tampoco. Estaba más que acostumbrada a conquistar así a sus ligues en las discotecas y solía dirigir la danza. Aunque esto para ella fue algo nuevo. Era ese tipo quién la llevaba con soltura incluso haciéndola girar sobre sí misma en tanto la sujetaba con firmeza pero delicadeza al tiempo de una mano, para posteriormente moverse con ella de forma realmente fluida y elegante...

 

Todos los hogares que estuvimos construyendo  
Nunca vivimos en ellos

 

Y es que Kiros daba gracias a esas lecciones de baile que había tomado. Pese a que siendo joven le parecieron una pérdida de tiempo. 

-Tuve el honor de practicar con la mismísima princesa Seren.- Recordaba.-

 

Aquella hermosa mujer saiyajin, casi tan alta como él, realmente poderosa como su padre el rey Lornd Deveget, pero llena de elegancia y gracia al mismo tiempo, al igual que su madre, la reina Setsuna Meioh. Era alguien tan llena de estilo y de gracilidad que el mismo Kiros se sentía cohibido en su presencia. Más cuando ella le sonreía animosa hasta cuando él cometía algún error y se disculpaba. Se acordaba bien de eso.

-Lo siento Alteza.- Pedía excusas él, cuando a veces la pisaba.- No paro de cometer errores.  
-No te disculpes por eso, todos lo hacemos.- Respondía de forma amable y considerada la joven sentenciando.- Y es la manera que tenemos de aprender.

 

Kiros pensó en eso ahora, y agradeció el haber tenido a tan magnífica profesora en esas artes de etiqueta y relaciones sociales. La princesa Seren era una gran mujer. Ahora debería estar ya en la Tierra, al servicio de la reina Serenity, como una de sus princesas guardianas. Aunque en última instancia su fidelidad era para sus padres, los soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta. Dejó de meditar sobre aquello cuando su pareja de baile le alabó sinceramente.

-Baila usted muy bien, mayor. No lo esperaba.  
-Usted es mucho mejor bailarina que yo.- Sonrió él en tanto respondía.-

 

Las que se quedaron atónitas fueron Mei Ling y Keiko al verles evolucionar sobre la pista. Hasta otras parejas que estaban danzando les dejaron espacio. Esos dos improvisados bailarines se sonreían mientras no dejaban de moverse en tanto capitalizaban las miradas del resto. Kiros llegó a pensar que aquello casi más parecía un entrenamiento de artes marciales que una danza. Esa joven le observaba como si quisiera descubrir en él un punto débil en su guardia. Aunque enseguida desechó aquellas ideas. Eso era pensar al modo saiyajin. Y esa joven tan atractiva, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, era humana.

 

Pudo ser mejor, debió ser mejor  
Lecciones en amor  
Si perdemos el tiempo ante nosotros  
El futuro nos ignorará

 

Y un animado Kiros incluso acompañaba la canción con su propia voz, que era realmente buena. La atónita Maggie le escuchó entonar ya casi al final de la tonada…

Aa eeee yy ee y ee

 

A todo eso Mei Ling se sentía confusa. No podía comprender qué estaba pasando ¿Acaso Maggie estaba coqueteando con ese tipo? No lo creyó posible. Su amiga le había insistido hasta la saciedad en que a ella no le iban los tíos. Aunque viendo a ese individuo… Al que sí descubrió fue a su primo. Una vez más estaba entre la gente. Observando como los demás aquella escena. Pensó con rapidez. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Lecciones en amor  
Perdidos sin amor  
Lecciones en amor  
Cuando será…

 

(Lessons in love. Level 42, crédito al autor)

 

Tras terminar los dos volvieron a sus asientos entre algunos aplausos para descubrir a Mei Ling y a Keiko que habían retornado con las bebidas. Fue la pelirroja quien admitió con gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Sois realmente buenos bailando!  
-Estoy muy acostumbrada a moverme en casi cualquier situación.- Sonrió pícaramente Maggie.-  
-Y supongo que el mayor también, debido a su entrenamiento militar.- Terció Mei Ling a quién no le gustó demasiado ese comentario de su pareja.-  
-Algo así.- Reconoció él.- Me gusta practicar artes marciales.  
-Yo hacía algo de kung fu.- Les contó la oriental.- Cuando era niña. Luego lo dejé.   
-Podríamos entrenar un día.- Le propuso él.-  
-¡No creo que yo sea rival para usted!- Se rio la científica.- Una mujer como yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra alguien de su fortaleza.

 

Los demás sonrieron, aunque Kiros les desveló.

-Fue mi madre la que me entrenó, cuando era niño al menos. Ella era muy buena luchadora.  
-¿Su madre practicaba artes marciales?- Se interesó Keiko.-  
-Podría decirse que sí.- Afirmó enigmáticamente él.-

 

Siguieron con una charla animada y tomaron un par más de copas. Al saiyajin eso apenas le hacía mella, pero Keiko ya había bebido demasiado.

-Me noto algo aturdida. - Confesó con cierta inquietud.-  
-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó Maggie de inmediato.-  
-Sí, sí claro. Pero tengo que irme, es muy tarde ya.- Fue capaz de responder con un hilo de voz la joven.-

 

Y en efecto, eran lo que en horario de Greenwich unificado serían las tres de la mañana. Todos habían disfrutado mucho de aquella velada pero ya tocaba irse. Para su desgracia Mei Ling se dio cuenta de que su primo seguía rondando por allí. A buen seguro aguardando la ocasión de encontrarla sola. Fue entonces cuando curiosamente propuso.

-Maggie. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Keiko a su casa?  
-¿Yo?- Se sorprendió la muchacha.-  
-Sí, parece un poco mareada, tú eres enfermera, ¿no? Y yo también estoy muy cansada y es muy tarde. Si el mayor fuera tan amable de escoltarme…-Agregó con tono que pretendía indicar temor.-  
-Por supuesto. -Convino Kiros.-

 

Hubiera preferido ser él quien acompañase a la pelirroja, pero dadas las circunstancias su obligación como caballero era la de atender a ese requerimiento. Ya estaban pues listos para irse cuando Maggie hizo un aparte con su novia.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que la acompañe yo?  
-Sí, es que…-verás.- Le musitó su contertulia.- Mira discretamente a tu derecha.

 

La interpelada así lo hizo y pudo descubrir al primo de su pareja. Asintió despacio.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana…

 

Y así esas dos inéditas parejas se separaron tras despedirse. Kiros acompañó a Mei Ling que aprovechó para aferrarse a uno de sus brazos en tanto le decía fingiendo estar algo más bebida de lo que era verdad.

-A veces creo que el suelo se mueve.  
-Podrá ser debido a que estamos en una nave espacial. Aunque sea tan grande.- Conjeturó él.-  
-Será por las copas.- Repuso una risueña muchacha.-

 

Aunque con discreción echaba la vista atrás para comprobar con satisfacción que su primo les estaba siguiendo. Si bien en cuanto montaron en un deslizador finalmente desistió. Ahora a buen seguro Zhao pensaría que entre ella y el mayor Derail había algo más que una amistad. Por fortuna, la joven ya no precisaba de su compañía y su parada se acercaba.

-Muchas gracias por la velada, mayor. Es usted un hombre realmente agradable. Espero que podamos quedar más a menudo. Y mi compañera Keiko estará encantada de que así sea.  
-¿De veras?- Inquirió él con interés.-  
-Mañana hablaré con ella en el trabajo. – Sonrió la oriental.- Seguro que se lo ha pasado muy bien. Ya le contaré.  
-Celebro que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo también me he divertido.- Admitió el chico.- Y su amiga ¿Maggie verdad? también es una mujer realmente agradable.

 

Mei Ling asintió divertida, ¡ese tipo no podía hacerse una idea de lo agradable que era! y tras musitar un adiós se bajó en su parada. Ahora solo deseaba meterse en la cama y dormir… Al día siguiente tenía que entrar temprano. Pero estaba satisfecha. Su jugada parecía haber salido a la perfección. Kiros entre tanto prosiguió en el deslizador hasta llegar a la parada más próxima a su residencia militar. Cuando entró en su apartamento la puerta de la habitación de su compañero de piso estaba cerrada. A buen seguro dormiría. Él se decidió a hacer lo propio. Al día siguiente tenía permiso y aprovecharía para descansar. Y es aquella velada casi le había agotado tanto como un buen entrenamiento.

-Habrá que repetirlo sin duda.- Pensó.- Y la próxima vez quizás, solos ella y yo.

 

La joven que ocupaba los pensamientos del saiyajin estaba a su vez caminando de regreso a su apartamento. Maggie la ayudaba pero en efecto, parecía estar algo tocada.

-Tengo ganas de llegar a casa. – Musitó la aturdida pelirroja.-  
-Enseguida estarás allí.- La animó la enfermera.-

 

Tomaron un deslizador y Keiko apoyó su cabeza en un hombro de su acompañante. Parecía quedarse dormida por momentos. Maggie sonrió. Casi de modo maternal esta vez. Ahora veía a esa muchacha casi como si de una niña se tratase. Como algunas a las que había atendido en sus prácticas del hospital. La dejó descansar hasta que alcanzaron la parada.

-Vamos Keiko. - La zarandeó con suavidad.- Tienes que levantarte.  
-Déjame un poco más Hota…- Suspiró como respuesta casi en estado de ensoñación.-

 

Su acompañante la miró atónita. ¿Quién sería esa Hota? Sin embargo sonrió. Eso más le había sonado a una cría pidiendo dormir más antes de que la levantasen para ir al colegio. Finalmente logró espabilarla lo suficiente. Una vez de pie las dos recorrieron las ya desiertas calles rumbo al piso de la pelirroja. Tras llegar a él y entrar, Keiko se dejó caer en la cama.

-Yo te ayudaré.- Se ofreció Maggie quitándole los zapatos con rapidez.-

 

La joven estaba tumbada sobre la cama con ese hermoso vestido. Maggie comenzó a sentir como el corazón le latía más rápidamente. Era observarla y notar como el deseo se apoderaba de ella. Movió la cabeza. ¡No era una situación adecuada! Esa chica había bebido bastante. Y aunque la propia enfermera no se había recatado en tomar unas cuantas copas estaba mucho más acostumbrada a ello.

-Deja que te ayude.- Fue capaz de decir con voz trémula en tanto la iba quitando el vestido y preguntaba.- ¿Tienes un pijama o un camisón por aquí?  
-En la mesita.- Repuso Keiko señalando una pequeña mesa de madera enfrente de su cama.-

 

Maggie se dirigió hacia allí y abrió un cajón. En efecto, un camisón de satén blanco estaba cuidadosamente doblado en su interior. Lo sacó y fue a dárselo a su interlocutora.

-Toma…-Le dijo.-

 

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Keiko se había desprendido del resto de su vestido y de su ropa interior y la miraba de un modo extraño. Maggie no pudo dejar de admirar esos senos grandes, turgentes y con pezones rosados, la piel pálida y ese hermoso cuerpo y pubis…

-¡Oh, Dios! - Susurró tomada por la sorpresa y el deseo.- No puedo resistirlo más… ¡te quiero!

 

Se quitó sus propios zapatos y comenzó a hacer lo propio con su vestido de cuero. Tumbándose sobre la cama junto a esa chica. Keiko la miraba también con curiosidad y sin poder ocultar su propio deseo. La enfermera lo supo enseguida. Tenía demasiada experiencia en esas lides. No dudo en besar de forma suave los labios de esa muchacha. Después otro beso más largo y profundo. Ambas comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas. Tras unos instantes así, Maggie comenzó a bajar en sus besos por el cuerpo de su pareja, recorriendo los senos y lamiéndola los pezones. Keiko solo pudo gemir de placer. Al fin la enfermera dedicó su atención a estimular las partes bajas de la chica. La pelirroja no podía dejar de moverse y jadear, realmente extasiada. Su amante dominaba muy bien aquellas técnicas, sabía bien como hacer gozar a otra mujer. Al fin Maggie subió hasta abrazarse a ella y volver a besarla. Los cuerpos de ambas se apretaron fuertemente el uno contra el otro. Más tarde la joven científica fue a su vez quién estimuló a su pareja. Al principio de modo algo torpe. Luego, dirigida por su experta amante aprendió a hacerlo mejor. Paladeó esos senos duros aunque no tan grandes de Maggie, bajó hasta las partes íntimas de ésta haciéndola gemir también. Y así el tiempo discurrió sin que ninguna se diera apenas cuenta. Tras terminar, extenuadas y abrazadas, las dos se durmieron…aquel fue sin duda el digno postre a una cena muy completa.


	15. Estalla la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas empiezan a ponerse graves de verdad.

Tras recibir el informe de su recién llegado subalterno el contralmirante Hazzar repasaba una y otra vez aquel condenado mapa. Hasta ahora al menos las indicaciones más allá de Bios habían sido exactas. Las estrellas coincidían aunque los planetas que buscaban aún no habían sido detectados. Sobre todo uno en particular. Y según ese pueblo, los Bureds, aquel mundo no estaría lejos. No obstante necesitaban todo el tiempo del que pudieran disponer para estar en condiciones de afrontar esos retos que les esperaban. Así las cosas, quiso informarse con más detalle.

-Capitán.- Le dijo al reincorporado Harris, uno de sus más altos oficiales en el puente.- ¿Cómo van los preparativos?  
-Según lo previsto, señor.- Le informó aquel.- Cuando llegue el momento estaremos listos para entrar en acción.  
-¿De cuántos varitech disponemos?- Inquirió el contralmirante.-   
-De unos ciento cincuenta listos para la acción. Señor. - Fue la respuesta.-  
-No creo que sean suficientes.- Valoró Hazzar llevándose una mano a la barbilla.-  
-Otros treinta aproximadamente están en fase de puesta a punto y reparación. La escuadrilla verde al completo.- Le comentó su interlocutor.- Pero hemos de emplear todos los recursos a nuestro alcance. Sería darles un golpe mortal.  
-Muy bien. Vea usted que se acelere en lo posible. Según estas cartas de navegación deberíamos estar a tan solo un par de semanas de nuestro objetivo. Pero si se han adelantado hasta aquí no nos tomarán por sorpresa. Esta vez se invertirán las tornas.- Declaró su superior remachando con una mayor dosis de amabilidad.- Y bienvenido de vuelta. Le echábamos de menos. Por cierto, le han dejado como nuevo. El servicio médico es realmente excelente.

 

Y así parecía, el oficial estaba realmente en muy buenas condiciones y no mostraba marcas de ninguna herida o quemadura.

-A la orden y gracias señor.- Saludó el capitán.-

 

Con el permiso del contralmirante abandonó el puente de mando. Tenía que dar el aviso, la cosa era inminente. Aunque estuvieran lejos aún para contactar. Sacó un teléfono portátil y marcó.

-Sí, soy yo. Id apresurando las cosas. El contralmirante me ha pedido informes. Muy bien. Desatad la tormenta. Esa es la clave…

 

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana. Esa iluminación basada en el espectro de la radiación solar otorgaba al interior de la nave una apariencia de día terrestre de gran exactitud. Maggie abrió los ojos con dificultad. Ahora esa misma luz los hería. Se incorporó despacio. No había sido un sueño. Allí estaba, desnuda y acostada junto a Keiko. La muchacha dormía, sin ropa a su vez. La enfermera sonrió. La besó tiernamente en un hombro y pudo apartar una sábana para taparla. 

-No sé lo que he hecho.- Se decía.- Pero no lamento el haberlo hecho. Nunca podría lamentarlo. 

 

Y es que recordaba muy bien la noche de pasión que disfrutaron. Con sus cuerpos unidos y estremeciéndose ante las caricias y los besos que se prodigaron. La joven Keiko demostró ser una alumna aplicada. Todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender pero ya habría tiempo. ¿Quién sabe? Sin embargo ahora la losa de la culpabilidad caía sobre Maggie. Ella tenía pareja. Y además sabía lo que Mei Ling estaba arriesgando por permanecer juntas. Aunque ayer la muchacha prefiriese ir con aquel oficial para mantener la comedia ante el pesado de su primo. Desde luego que aquel mayor Derail era un buen hombre. ¡Pobre tipo! Aunque pese a todo Maggie hubiera pagado por la ocasión de que él pudiera haber visto a esa modosita pelirroja y a ella misma haciendo el amor de semejante forma. Aquello alegró de nuevo a la joven de largo cabello castaño ahora suelto. ¡Esa chica era suya!

-Pero esta vez es distinto.- Suspiró mientras la observaba dormir.- No quiero dejarte. No es una aventura…no para mí. Porque estoy enamorada de ti. Ahora estoy segura. He vuelto a sentir lo mismo que aquellas veces…

 

Y se reafirmaba en sus sentimientos contemplando como el pecho de la muchacha subía y bajaba lentamente al respirar, la enfermera acarició con suavidad ese pelo pelirrojo. Luego deslizó su mano por esa piel blanca y tersa. Entonces vio el reloj y musitó entre divertida y algo apurada por su amante.

-La pobre va a llegar tarde, no me cabe duda…

 

Se levantó buscando algo que ponerse. Lo encontró y sonrió. Había entrado en la cocina y allí lo encontró, un delantal. Así vestida decidió prepararle algo a su anfitriona. No en vano la cocina no se le daba mal. Otro punto a su favor para una relación de mayor calado. De modo que, animada por ese pensamiento, se puso manos a la obra. Casi había concluido aquello cuando el teléfono sonó. Era el de la casa de esa chica. Por supuesto no sería ella quien lo fuera a atender. Decidió salir de la cocina rumbo al cuarto. Al poco Keiko se despertó. De mala gana volvía a la realidad. Soñó algo que ya no recordaba.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hora es?  
-Más de las diez.- Le informó alegremente la voz de aquella enfermera.-

 

La llamada terminó tras varios tonos. Keiko ni se preocupó de contestar. Solo tenía ojos para Maggie, de hecho se quedó boquiabierta al verla. Esa chica le sonrió jovial, llevaba puesto un delantal como única prenda y añadió con evidente buen humor.

-Buenos días. El desayuno estará listo enseguida.  
-Pero, ya es muy tarde…tengo que trabajar. ¡Dios mío! Penélope me va a matar.- Adujo con creciente preocupación aquella joven pelirroja ahora totalmente despeinada.-  
-Llámala y dile que no te encuentras bien. Lo entenderá. Yo misma puedo pedirle al doctor Ginga que te firme una baja esta tarde.- Le propuso Maggie que agregó con tono meloso e incitador.- Y así podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta entonces, las dos juntas…

 

Sin embargo no esperaba la respuesta que su fogosa amante de ayer le dio. La chica corrió a levantarse y movió la cabeza, declarando apurada y más que eso, visiblemente avergonzada puesto que incluso se tapaba los senos con una mano y su pubis con la otra.

-Esto ha sido un terrible error. Casi ni recuerdo lo que pasó ayer. Pero, las dos, aquí… ¡desnudas!  
-No debes asustarte. Por favor…le pidió su interlocutora con tono conciliador.- No fue ningún error. Las dos quisimos que pasara y pasó.  
-Yo no me acuerdo de haber querido nada. Había bebido demasiado y no me sentía bien. - Alegó la muchacha en tanto se levantaba rumbo al cuarto de baño añadiendo con un tono que translucía reprobación.- Y tú… te aprovechaste de eso

 

Ahora Maggie estaba desconcertada. Incluso asustada. Ella no lo había visto así. Se apresuró a justificarse.

-Las dos bebimos, sí. Pero te juro que no te obligué a nada. Fue algo natural entre las dos. Keiko, yo te quiero. ¡Me he enamorado de ti! – Le confesó tratando de tomar una mano de la chica.- Y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí.

 

Sin embargo ésta se resistió apartándola. Y miró a su contertulia con una mezcla de consternación, vergüenza y malestar, musitando.

-Vete, por favor…

 

Tras aquellas palabras que quedaron retumbando en la cabeza de Maggie, ésta al fin reaccionó. Apenas pudo asentir, sintiéndose realmente hundida por ese rechazo. Pero quizás era comprensible. Aquella jovencita era totalmente inexperta y pudiera ser que ahora atravesara esa inicial etapa de negación de su sexualidad. Si todo iba bien se debatiría durante un tiempo hasta aceptarlo. Ahora debía darle espacio. No quería arruinar esa oportunidad. Y ella misma también necesitaba tiempo para sincerarse con Mei Ling. No deseaba engañarla de esa manera. De modo que apenas musitó.

-Como tú quieras…

 

Su interlocutora no respondió, se metió en el cuarto de baño y al momento la enfermera escuchó el correr del agua de la ducha. Maggie se vistió y salió de allí. Eso sí, tras dejar hecho el desayuno y escribir una nota. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, mojada y cubierta por una toalla para el cuerpo a la par que llevando otra enroscada en la cabeza, la chica salió. La casa estaba desierta. En cuanto pudo se vistió. Ni ella misma sabía qué había pasado. Lo cierto es que no estaba segura de nada. Por lo poco que podía recordar sí que se acostó con esa muchacha. Y disfrutó, sí. Gozó como nunca en su vida. Aunque en honor a la verdad no había tenido relaciones sexuales hasta la fecha. Esa había sido su primera vez. Jamás salió en serio con chicos. No es que no le gustasen, pero estando enamorada de Mimí no podía ir con nadie más. Y si a veces quedó con algún muchacho a fin de salir con su amiga de la infancia y el novio de ésta como una cita doble, para ella aquello siempre fue una tortura. Apenas prestaba atención al joven que le acompañase ocasionalmente. Solo tenía ojos para la otra pareja. Y más cuando les veía besarse. Algunos de sus pretendientes se daban cuenta y se molestaban, como era normal. Otros fingían que no lo veían. Y algunos incluso ni se enteraban. Lo cierto es que le dio igual. Ahora no sabía si tras beber algunas copas de más habría cedido, no ante esa pobre chica, sino ante el pensamiento de Mimí. Pudiera ser que mientras hizo el amor con Maggie en su mente lo estuviera haciendo con su amiga de toda la vida. Y eso la horrorizaba. No quería seguir así. Deseaba liberarse de aquello. La enfermera tenía parte de razón. A Keiko le atraía esa clase de mujer. Era guapa, inteligente, decidida y una buena amante. Pero es que también sentía algo cuando veía a ese apuesto oficial. Y hasta que no aclarase del todo su sentimiento de zozobra no quería decantarse. Así pensaba en tanto se vestía, con ropa más cómoda para el trabajo, dejando su bonito vestido verde pistacho colgado en el armario. Entró en la cocina entonces para al menos beber un poco de zumo y mordisquear una galleta. Sin embargo vio aquel desayuno sobre la mesa. Las tostadas, los huevos fritos con algo de jamón y la mermelada, un café recién hecho y algo de zumo de naranja. Y, junto a todo ello, un pequeño vaso con algunas de las flores que ella tenía en casa allí metidas y un pequeño papel reposando contra él. Tenía algo escrito con lumiboli. Lo tomó en una mano y leyó.

 

Lo siento Keiko. Nunca quise que esto te resultase embarazoso. Soy una persona muy directa cuando quiero a alguien. ¡Y a ti te quiero! Pero también se esperar. No deseo forzarte ni que te sientas agobiada por mi causa. Estaré ahí, para cuando tomes una decisión, para lo bueno o para lo malo. Y la aceptaré. Pese a todo, no me arrepiento. La noche que pasamos juntas ha sido para mí una de las mejores de mi vida. Y no solo por el sexo. Ahora sé que hay más, mucho más. Un beso mi amor.

Maggie

 

Terminó de leer aquel mensaje con el corazón latiendo con desenfreno. Lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos casi sin darse cuenta. Ahora no podía pensar ni analizar nada. Simplemente tenía prisa. Picó algo de ese desayuno apenándole el tener que dejarlo ahí prácticamente intacto. Después, a toda velocidad se marchó al trabajo. Consultó el móvil por el camino y tenía al menos cuatro llamadas perdidas de su jefa.

-¡Me va a matar! - Se decía con intranquilidad creciente en tanto llegaba al laboratorio.-

 

Las demás estaban hacía ya mucho rato entregadas a sus labores rutinarias. Penélope miraba preocupada su teléfono. Keiko no respondía. Caroline trabajaba junto con Melissa ocupándose de parte de las obligaciones de su ausente compañera. Y en cuanto a Mei Ling, allí estaba, como si la cena de la noche anterior no hubiera tenido lugar. La científica había llegado puntual como de costumbre. 

-¿Qué tal ayer?- Quiso saber Melissa.-   
-Lo pasamos muy bien.- Respondió su interlocutora.- Fue una velada muy divertida.  
-Por lo que parece, algunas la disfrutaron más que otras.- Comentó Penélope a modo de reproche en tanto pasaba por allí.-  
-Si es por Keiko, no te preocupes. Haré lo que tenga asignado.- Afirmó la doctora Prentis.-

 

Su jefa se detuvo y la miró con una expresión desaprobatoria para responder.

-Mei Ling fue con ella y aquí está. A su hora. A mí no me importa lo que cada una haga en su tiempo libre o con quién esté. Pero luego quiero que se cumpla en el trabajo.  
-Tienes razón.- Admitió Melissa, tratando pese a todo de mediar por su amiga ausente.- Pero Keiko es muy joven, y quizás…bueno. Puede que ella y ese apuesto oficial.

 

Penélope abrió la boca ahora con gesto atónito. Bien pudiera ser. En ese caso no podría censurárselo. ¡Pero no! Ella también estuvo con Rick y pasaron una noche realmente animada. Aun así fue la primera en llegar a su trabajo. Sin embargo, tanto ella como Melissa quedaron perplejas cuando la propia Mei Ling movió la cabeza y les desveló.

-Dudo mucho que ese atractivo mayor tenga nada que ver. ¡De hecho me acompañó a mí!  
-¿A ti?- Corearon ambas sin poder creerlo.-   
-Si- sonrió la oriental restándole importancia para revelar.- A decir verdad la pobre Keiko bebió alguna copa de más. Le pedí a mi amiga Maggie que la acompañara a su casa. Como es enfermera supuse que, en caso de que nuestra joven colega tuviera algún problema, podría atenderla bien.  
-¡Anda ya!- Se rio Caroline que había estado escuchando sin perder palabra.- Lo que tú querías era ligarte a ese buen mozo. Y no me extraña. ¡Lástima que ya estoy casada! Ja, ja

 

Ahora se rieron todas al mismo tiempo. Y entre carcajadas Mei Ling se sentía aliviada. Su secreto estaba a salvo. Ahora sus compañeras la imaginaban tras ese tipo. Y su mismo primo la vio con él. Por lo menos, Zhao podría pensar que no volvía por estar enamorada de un hombre. ¡Y vaya hombre! Además de un portento físico era superior en rango a su irritante familiar. Y si por algo se caracterizaba su primo era por ser fiel observador de las tradiciones y la jerarquía. No se atrevería a asediar al mayor Kiros con preguntas. Entre tanto ella y Maggie podrían seguir su relación sin ser molestadas. Y ahora que lo pensaba. Esperaba que su novia no hubiese tenido problemas con Keiko.

-Es una chica muy guapa, conociendo a Maggie estaría más que dispuesta a… Pero con mi colega no tiene posibilidades.

 

Pensaba en eso también con tranquilidad. Su pareja siempre presumía de esa especie de “lesboradar” que tenía, como ella lo llamaba. Según la enfermera podía distinguir a una lesbiana a kilómetros. Y solo con mirar a una chica saber si tenía posibilidades. Desde luego que con ella misma funcionó. Sin embargo nunca se refirió a Keiko de ese modo. Y a Mei Ling le bastaba con ver cómo se ruborizaba la pelirroja en presencia de ese hombretón como para estar más que tranquila a ese respecto.

-Pobre Maggie. Habrá tenido que soportar la borrachera de nuestra amiga diciéndole lo guapo que es el mayor, ¡ja, ja! Casi la compadezco por ello.

 

Y eso pensaba cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió. Una apuradísima Keiko entró disculpándose por doquier.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!…Penélope, chicas…me dormí.

 

La jefa adoptó ahora un gesto contrariado, lejos de las risas de hacía un momento. No en vano debía hacerse respetar y le dijo con tono severo y cortante como en sus tiempos de antaño.

-Muy bien. Hoy te quedarás tres horas más. No hay ningún problema. Y la próxima vez te lo descontaré de la paga.  
-Sí, lo lamento mucho, de veras.- Insistió la jovencita.- Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.  
-Eso espero.- Sentenció Penélope alejándose rumbo a la otra parte del laboratorio.-

 

Las demás se mantuvieron en un respetuoso silencio hasta que su jefa se marchó. Entonces Caroline se ocupó de romperlo con un jocoso comentario.

-Por una juerga como la de anoche vale la pena una pequeña bronca. No te preocupes encanto. En el fondo Penélope no está tan enfadada. ¡Aunque la próxima vez llévate al catre a ese tío bueno! Por eso sí que merecería la pena quedarse una semana sin suelo, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

 

Si la cara de Keiko hubiera sido un semáforo todo el tráfico de la nave se hubiera detenido en ese momento. Incluso Mei Ling y Melissa miraban hacia otro lado apuradas.

-Será mejor que sigamos con el trabajo.- Terció la doctora Prentis, llevándose consigo a la todavía azorada chica.-

 

Entre tanto en la base, la teniente Gray seguía con sus pesquisas. Se había jurado reunir pruebas para condenar a ese malnacido. O, en su defecto, hallar al auténtico culpable. Tendría que investigar para saber qué oficiales habrían estado por esa zona en el momento de los hechos. Ciertamente ¡Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar! Pero ni podía ni quería desanimarse. Hablaría con la comandante Simmons cuando tuviese evidencias. Caminaba con todo eso en mente cuando descubrió a ese rubio teniente que iba de paisano, junto a otro oficial, aquel amigo de su superior, el mayor Tracer.

-Quizás sea alguno de estos. No sé nada respecto de ellos. Están destinados aquí y uno es mayor. Quizás la alférez Walsh pudo ver algo, una parte del uniforme y entonces dio por sentado que habría sido Shulth. 

 

La joven conjeturaba sobre aquello cuando algo le mostró a las claras que sería mejor buscar a otros sospechosos. Seguía a esos dos oficiales por un largo y desierto pasillo. Ambos avanzaban algunos metros por delante, ajenos a su presencia. Entonces se detuvieron, parecían conversar sobre algo, el rubio más bajo se rio y el mayor entonces le sujetó de los lados de los brazos y se inclinó. Pasó a sostenerle la cara con una mano y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que el otro chico correspondió. Jane no sabía dónde meterse.

-Vale, creo que me he precipitado con las conclusiones.- Pensó realmente envarada.-

 

Debió suponerlo. Cuando el mayor Jensen la presentó a esos dos tipos ellos ni se inmutaron. Modestia aparte Jane era una mujer muy guapa, con esos ojos azules y esa larga cabellera morena como armas, además de su sonrisa, y no digamos su cuerpo escultural, era capaz de conquistar a quien fuera. A su pesar supo bien hasta dónde llegaba a levantar pasiones entre los hombres. Sobre todo entre los oficiales superiores. Pero esos dos la habían mirado como quien observase una pared o un poste. Amén de las jocosas indirectas que su superior les había dedicado. No, decididamente ninguno habría violado a Walsh, porque, para empezar, no les debían de gustar las mujeres. Así que discretamente se giró dándose así la media vuelta para dejar algo de intimidad a esos individuos.

-Tendré que buscar en otra parte.- Pensó alejándose a paso rápido.- Quizás el doctor Ginga tenga algunos resultados de los análisis de Walsh.

 

Por su parte Kiros se levantó como un día normal. Estaba listo para volver al servicio. Lo hizo yendo a entrenar. En virtud de su especial relación con las fuerzas terrestres tenía ese privilegio. Solo debía intervenir cuando era llamado. Ahora pensaba. Lo cierto es que se movía dentro de la cámara hiperbárica sin demasiada soltura. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se detuvo. El aparato apenas si estaba a diez veces la gravedad normal y a él le debían de parecer cien. Quizás fuera por la cena de ayer y lo tarde que se fue a dormir. No obstante no se sentía cansado. Al menos no físicamente. Ahora solo le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Será esto uno de los síntomas del amor humano?

 

Decidió dejarlo por el momento. No tenía demasiadas ganas de entrenar. Y eso, siendo un saiyajin, era algo preocupante.

-¿Qué harían mi madre o la tía Seira en una situación así?- Se preguntó.-

 

Curiosamente recordó una lección que no le fue impartida por ninguna de ellas. Aquello desde luego quedó grabado en su mente. Se trató nada más y nada menos que del propio rey Lornd. Su Majestad iba a veces a supervisar el entrenamiento de muchos de los jóvenes saiyajin. A veces hasta les concedía el honor de participar brevemente. Era con mucho el guerrero más poderoso que Kiros había visto en su vida. Alto, de pelo y ojos castaños y semblante rudo en apariencia. Allí estaba puesto que tras el adiestramiento gustaba de sentarse a charlar un poco con sus jóvenes súbditos. En cierta ocasión el motivo de la conversación se dirigió hacia los límites de un guerrero. Y una vez más, el amor salió a relucir. Incluso por parte de aquel increíble luchador.

-Majestad.- Le preguntó uno de los chicos.- ¿Acaso los guerreros del espacio tenemos límites?  
-Todos los seres vivos los tenemos.- Le respondió Lornd.- Ya sea por nuestro físico o nuestra mente.  
-Sin embargo, nuestros gloriosos ancestros superaban los suyos una y otra vez.- Intervino una muchacha.- 

 

El soberano calló durante unos instantes. Después, tras haber meditado una respuesta, explicó.

-Quizás lo más correcto sería decir que no habían alcanzado sus verdaderos límites todavía. Cuando más poderoso te vuelves más complicado es avanzar.  
-Majestad.- Intervino entonces Kiros con prevención, dado que el dirigirse en persona a su rey no sucedía todos los días.- ¿Cómo podríamos superarnos para ser mejores aun cuando nuestras fuerzas estén al límite?

 

Lornd sopesó esa cuestión. Al cabo de unos segundos asintió para declarar.

-Buena pregunta. Verás, eso es muy difícil pero los saiyajin tenemos el “zen kai power”. Nos permite volver mucho más fuertes cuando estamos en un trance próximo a la muerte. Sin embargo, no siempre hace falta que nos veamos en esa situación nosotros mismos. Si peligrase alguien o algo que amamos eso nos haría más fuertes.  
-¿Es ese el famoso poder del amor del que la reina habla, mi señor?- Inquirió Doran.-   
-En parte sí.- Repuso el soberano que añadió a modo de cita.- Como decían nuestros ancestros, el poder viene de la necesidad, no del mero deseo de adquirirlo. Y cuando sentimos que tenemos que superarnos para vencer a un enemigo que puede destruirnos o dañar a nuestros seres queridos, no lo dudéis. Eso os dará fuerzas más allá de cualquier otra consideración.  
-¡Podemos pensar entonces en eso y elevar así nuestro poder!- Terció Aiona con visible entusiasmo.-

 

Lornd sonrió, era como si se percatase de que esa joven hubiera creído descubrir el secreto y que deseara poner en práctica aquello ya mismo. Por ello contestó con afabilidad e incluso un toque paternal.

-¡Ojalá fuera algo tan sencillo! No digo que no pueda hacerse, pero sí que es muy complicado. Debes estar con una enorme motivación y visualizar eso de forma clara en la mente. O ayudarte de estímulos externos incluso. Aun así, es una empresa realmente difícil.  
-¿Por eso a veces se usan canciones como himnos de batalla? - Quiso saber Kiros.-  
-Así es.- Concedió el rey.- Porque nos recuerdan por lo que luchamos, quienes somos, nuestro orgullo como pueblo y el deber que nos impulsa. Pero sobre todo, nos hacen pensar en lo que queremos preservar y en lo que realmente amamos.  
-Sin embargo padre, hay algunos que aseguran que esos sentimientos de amor son una debilidad.- Rebatió el príncipe Bralen, muy parecido a su progenitor, aunque con el pelo más corto, que estaba sentado al lado del soberano.- 

 

Lornd ensombreció un poco su rostro, aquello parecía traerle dolorosos recuerdos. Aunque enseguida se sobrepuso y respondió.

-Lo que hay que hacer entonces, es tornar en fuerza la debilidad. Por eso el amor es un arma tan poderosa y temible. Depende de cómo elijamos emplearlo. Si luchamos temiendo perder lo que nos es querido, sin duda seremos vencidos. Pero si nos enfrentamos al enemigo para proteger a nuestros seres amados, nunca seremos tan poderosos como en ese momento.  
-No logro comprender la diferencia, padre.- Intervino a su vez la princesa Seren, una altísima y esbelta joven de cabellos castaños y ojos bermellón.- 

 

En esta ocasión el monarca sonrió para asentir aseverando con rotundidad.

-Algún día lo harás. Todos vosotros seréis capaces de entenderlo…

 

Y ahora Kiros creyó haber sido capaz de hacerlo. Meditando sobre esas palabras tuvo una idea. Se hizo con un teléfono y lo conectó a la web de la nave. Keiko había dicho durante la cena que grabó algunas nuevas canciones. Y el saiyajin dedujo que, si pensar en ella de un modo en particular le había descentrado, pudiera ser que si lo hacía de otra forma eso le brindase más fuerzas. De modo que, como prueba, logró al fin encontrar en la base de datos algunos de esos temas. Aplicando el optimismo vio el título de una canción muy apropiada que esa joven había cantado. Sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a ingresar en la cámara hiperbárica y ajustó la presión a más de veinte ges. Programándola para que fuera subiendo paulatinamente.

-O tengo razón o quedaré chafado.- Se dijo para no darse alternativa.-

Y comenzó la música. La voz de Keiko inundó el interior de esa cámara en tanto el guerrero se movía lanzando patadas y puñetazos, ejecutando movimientos cada vez más rápidos y potentes.

Convéncete y no creas  
Que hay malas noticias en todas partes  
tómate tu tiempo y mira alrededor  
porque hay algo en el aire

Hay un sentimiento que está ganando terreno  
Y todo el mundo puede compartir  
no pierdas tu oportunidad  
toma tu postura  
y solo estate seguro de donde estás

 

A una fuerza de veinticinco ges Kiros podía volar y maniobrar con gran celeridad. Apenas sentía la fatiga mientras oía esa voz maravillosa e imaginaba a esa chica cantándole a él esa tonada.

Está en tus manos ahora  
Cambiar tu fortuna  
dar forma a tu futuro  
estar orgulloso de ti mismo  
recuerda, las cosas solo pueden mejorar

Si tú crees dentro de tu corazón  
que nadie es de segunda clase  
cada día es un nuevo comienzo  
Que el pasado es pasado…

 

Cuarenta ges de fuerza y el saiyajin era capaz de lanzarse bolas de energía que él mismo rechazaba y después anulaba con otras. La explosión quedaba cuidadosamente calculada para no dañar la cámara. Ahora se permitía el lujo de dar volteretas sobre sí mismo desplazándose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

 

Y si tus sueños no han ido a ninguna parte  
no renuncies a la lucha  
ven conmigo y verás  
que todo luce distinto en la luz de la mañana…

Está en tus manos ahora  
Cambiar tu fortuna  
dar forma a tu futuro  
estar orgulloso de ti mismo  
recuerda, las cosas solo pueden mejorar…

 

Cincuenta ges de presión. Turno de pasar al primer nivel de súper guerrero. Apareciendo y desapareciendo tan rápido que era imposible seguirle con la vista. Ejecutando abdominales y fondos con gran precisión y velocidad.

Si tú sientes que no puedes ir o   
estás perdido y solo y sientes mucho miedo  
recuerda, las cosas solo pueden mejorar

 

A más de setenta ges Kiros había sobrepasado su límite anterior. Incluso llegó a transformarse en segundo nivel de súper saiyajin. Lanzándose más bolas de energía que era capaz incluso de destruir con sus propias manos sin sufrir el menor daño. Y solo tenía que imaginar a Keiko allí, cantándole aquello y sonriendo para darle ánimos.

 

Está en tus manos ahora  
Cambiar tu fortuna  
dar forma a tu futuro  
estar orgulloso de ti mismo  
recuerda, las cosas solo pueden mejorar

 

-¡Sí!- Exclamó elevando su poder, con evidente júbilo.- ¡Funciona!

Está en tus manos ahora  
Cambiar tu fortuna  
dar forma a tu futuro  
estar orgulloso de ti mismo  
recuerda, las cosas solo pueden mejorar

Está en tus manos ahora  
Cambiar tu fortuna  
dar forma a tu futuro  
estar orgulloso de ti mismo  
recuerda, las cosas solo pueden mejorar…

Si tú sientes que no puedes ir o   
estás perdido y solo y sientes mucho miedo  
recuerda, las cosas solo pueden mejorar

Si tú sientes que no puedes ir o   
estás perdido y solo y sientes mucho miedo  
recuerda, las cosas solo pueden mejoraaarrrr

 

Si tú sientes que no puedes ir o   
estás perdido y solo y sientes mucho miedo  
recuerda, las cosas solo pueden mejorar

 

(Things can only get better. Kylie Minogue. Credit to the artist)

 

Y se dio cuenta entonces del pleno sentido de las palabras de su rey. Hasta ese instante siempre había luchado por su honor, su familia o su planeta. Pero con el temor a perderlos…no sencillamente por amarlos. Al fin, extenuado, detuvo la cámara y desconectó la gravedad. Después fue fácil recobrarse empleando una de las alubias que guardaba. Ya listo decidió pasar por la ducha. En tanto el agua le caía por la cabeza derramándose por su cabello y hombros volvió a centrarse en otro asunto que le preocupaba, la presencia de ese infiltrado a bordo.

-Iré a ver si el doctor Adams, la doctora Prentis y Scott han hecho progresos con el visor.- Se dijo.-

 

Y puso rumbo hacia el laboratorio de cibertecnología. Por otra parte las horas pasaron y ya siendo por la tarde Maggie acudió a su turno. Allí pasó un rato tranquilo. Ésta vez el doctor Ginga no estaba. Era su día libre. Le tocó junto al doctor Benson. Ese tipo parecía ser agradable y de trato fácil. Aunque no demasiado hablador. Tampoco había demasiados pacientes. La muchacha podía dedicarse a pensar.

-¿Cómo se lo diré a Mei Ling?- Se preguntaba no sin creciente desasosiego.- No quiero herirla. Pero no tengo otra opción.

 

Benson estaba a pocos metros, le sonó el teléfono y contestó. Tras colgar la sacó de esas reflexiones comentándole.

-Señorita Kendall. Me han llamado por una urgencia. Tengo que ausentarme durante un rato.  
-No se preocupe doctor, todo está muy tranquilo.- Aseguró ella.-

 

De este modo el facultativo se marchó. La chica siguió entonces ensimismada en sus disquisiciones cuando por fin tuvo algo de trabajo. Dos personas entraron en el consultorio. Una niña de alrededor de ocho años lloraba. Tenía un corte en la mano. Y bajo su otro brazo llevaba una muñeca. Su apurada madre, que debería contar con treinta y tantos años y al igual que su hija era morena de cabello corto y ojos azules, le iba diciendo.

-Aguanta un poquito cariño, que ahora te van a curar.

 

Maggie salió enseguida del despacho en el que estaba para interesarse amablemente por el estado de la pequeña.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-A ver Nelly, cuéntaselo a la señorita.- Le sonrió animosamente la madre.-  
-Me he cortado…con un cuchillo, cuando pelaba una manzana.- Pudo decir la cría entre balbuceos.-  
-Enseguida te lo curamos.- Sonrió la enfermera.-

 

Lo primero fue traer desinfectante y lavar y tratar la herida. Pese a que escocía y a la pobre niña se le saltaban las lágrimas. Aun así la cría trató de no llorar más.

-Eres muy valiente.- La alabó Maggie.-

 

Luego tocó poner un par de puntos. La pequeña aguantó bien una vez más.

-Así me gusta, cariño.- Comentó su madre con aprobación.-  
-Sí, no es fácil quedarse tan quietecita.- Valoró Maggie.- Lo estás haciendo muy bien.  
-Mi hija quiere ser enfermera, igual que usted.- Le contó esa mujer quien dijo llamarse Aurora cuando rellenó el parte de incidencias médico.-  
-¡Vaya!- se sonrió la profesional.- ¡Una futura colega!  
-Quiero aprender a curar a la gente.- Declaró la cría tiñendo de resolución su vocecilla infantil.-  
-Eso está muy bien.- Comentó Maggie.-  
-¡Si hasta practica vendando a su muñeca!- Se rio Aurora.-

 

La niña se puso colorada esbozando una encantadora sonrisita. Maggie acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura. Casi que se recordaba a sí misma a esa edad. Aunque por aquel entonces ella quiso ser bailarina. En cualquier caso era refrescante poder olvidar por un momento sus propias tribulaciones a la vista de esa carita tan ilusionada. Sobre todo cuando le dijo con afectuoso tono.

-Por ser tan buena pásate por aquí cuando quieras y te enseñaré algunas cosas para ser enfermera.

 

La niña abrió la boca con patente contento. Fue su madre quién le preguntó.

-¿Qué se dice, cielo?  
-¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamó la cría.- 

 

Así, tras dejar como nueva a la pequeña, tanto ésta como su progenitora se despidieron de Maggie. La enfermera sonrió. Era bonito ver a alguien tan inocente. Sin embargo ya casi acabando el turno tuvo que volver a tensar el gesto. Llegaba esa estúpida de Marek. Aunque para su sorpresa no lo hacía sola. Alguien la acompañaba. 

-¡Mei Ling!- Musitó atónita.-

 

Desde luego que no la esperaba. La propia Erika se sorprendió al ser abordaba por esa joven quien muy educadamente le preguntó al verla dirigirse hacia el centro de salud.

-Perdone. ¿Trabaja usted aquí?  
-Si.- Repuso Marek.-  
-¿Sabría si una compañera suya tiene turno ahora?  
-¿Qué compañera?- Quiso saber la interpelada.-  
-Margaret Kendall.- Le informó.-  
-Sí, vengo a relevarla.-Admitió Erika preguntando a esa chica.- ¿Es usted amiga suya?  
-No, no llegamos a tanto.- Replicó Mei Ling con un tono sarcástico que trataba de ocultar su malestar.-

 

Su interlocutora se encogió de hombros. No le extrañaba nada que esa zorra no tuviera amigas. Aun así, casi simpatizó con esa chica nada más verla y le ofreció

-Acompáñeme dentro si quiere. Le diré que viene a verla…  
-Muchas gracias. Se lo diré yo misma.

 

Y de este modo entraron juntas. Marek apenas si pudo decirle a su colega.

-Esta señorita preguntaba por ti…  
-Mei Ling. ¿Cómo tú por…?

 

Aunque la respuesta a esa inacabada pregunta le llegó en forma de sonoro bofetón que le cruzó la cara de abajo a arriba. La oriental, con gesto lleno de ira, arrojó entonces a los pies de su seguramente que ya ex pareja un arrebujado trozo de papel. Tras lo cual y sin mediar palabra, se dio media vuelta saliendo de allí con paso rápido. 

-Pero ¿qué?- Pudo musitar Maggie en tanto se incorporaba.-

 

Y es que la violencia del golpe fue tal que casi la tiró al suelo, incluso tenía algo de sangre en el labio que hubo de enjugar. Así y todo, todavía recobrándose de la sorpresa y tocándose la marca de la cara, tuvo que oír la carcajada de su colega.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Haciendo amigas por donde quiera que vas, eh Kendall?  
-¡Cállate, Marek!- Espetó la aludida una vez se recobró mínimamente.- No estoy de humor para tus idioteces.

 

Sin embargo su compañera de trabajo esta vez se reía. Estaba claro que disfrutaba del momento. Así pudo añadir con jocosa sorna…

-¡Está visto que tendré que ponerme a la cola! Tienes a mucha gente demandando tu atención. Me gustaría saber cómo se puede ser tan falsa. ¡Qué talento tan desaprovechado tienes! Serías una gran actriz.

 

Aunque esto ya era demasiado. Maggie se plantó delante de ella y le escupió con visible enfado.

-¡Óyeme bien estúpida! No sé qué problema tendrás conmigo. Pero sé el que vas a tener en tu cara si no me dejas en paz de una maldita vez…

 

Pero en esta ocasión las risas cesaron y Marek miró fijamente a su interlocutora sin achantarse para sentenciar a su vez con tono de pocos amigos.

-Ya queda poco. No te preocupes, enseguida lo sabrás. Y ahórrate tus amenazas, no te tengo ningún miedo.

 

Maggie se sorprendió al oír ese tono de voz. Realmente sí que parecía que esa mujer tenía algo muy personal en su contra. Desde luego no podía imaginar ni remotamente qué. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para eso ahora. Lo más urgente era ir a hablar con su novia. Si es que todavía lo era. Se agachó recogiendo ese papel y al desplegarlo y leer un poco para su horror comprobó que era la nota que le había dejado escrita a Keiko en el apartamento de ésta. Sin mediar más palabras con su colega y antagonista salió de allí.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! - Se sonrió Erika meditando al verla marchar a toda prisa.- Si no me apresuro quizás alguien se me adelante. No te preocupes Maggie. Desconozco el motivo de esa chica, aunque conociéndote seguro que lo tendrá. Sin embargo, lo que te ha hecho no es nada en comparación con lo que yo te haré.

 

Por su parte Mei Ling corría ahora con lágrimas en los ojos y llena de rabia. No pudo evitarlo. Estando en el laboratorio, al llegar tan apresuradamente su compañera (por llamar a esa perra mentirosa de alguna manera) se había quitado su chaqueta de forma rápida para ponerse la bata. Después Penélope le indicó lo que debía dedicarse a hacer. Keiko estaba tan preocupada por darse prisa que, sin percatarse, algo se le cayó. Se trataba de una nota doblada por la mitad. Fue Mei Ling la que se dio cuenta de ello. Se agachó recogiendo ese infame trozo de papel. Y en tanto lo desplegaba le comentó a su compañera.

-Se te ha caído esto…

 

Pensando que serían algunas instrucciones anotadas para uno de los experimentos que llevaban leyó casi sin darse cuenta. Su gesto se ensombreció palideciendo al mismo tiempo. Presa de un arranque de ira y celos estrujó ese papel tirándoselo a la pelirroja a la cara. Para asombro de la propia Keiko y de las demás salió de allí a todo correr tras recoger esa nota del suelo.

-Pero ¿se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? - Se preguntó Penélope al presenciar aquella escena.-

 

Keiko se quedó clavada sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Le bastó con mirar a la cara de su compañera. ¡Estaba celosa! No comprendía el motivo. O es que quizás Maggie no era simplemente su amiga. Ahora se sentía realmente mal. Pero ella jamás lo habría sospechado. Desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada de momento. ¡Bastante trabajo atrasado tenía del que encargarse! Ya tendría tiempo de charlar con Mei Ling y aclarar las cosas. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando su jefa les dijo a todas.

-A trabajar.  
-¿Qué le ha pasado a Mei, se le han cruzado los cables?- Quiso saber Caroline apostillando con retintín.- Siempre he dicho que es algo rarita.

 

Sin embargo nadie respondió a eso. Al fin el resto de las Fairy Five se puso manos a la obra. Fue Melissa quien entonces recordó.

-Penélope, tengo que ir a ver al doctor Adams. Estamos trabajando en un proyecto importante de seguridad interior.  
-Muy bien.- La autorizó la doctora Winters.- Vete tranquila. 

 

La doctora Prentis asintió y se marchó. Casi corrió para ver si de paso podía alcanzar a su compañera. Por fortuna así fue. La oriental estaba esperando el deslizador, enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Mei Ling. Espera un momento, ¡por favor! - Le pidió elevando la voz.-

 

La aludida se giró al escucharla, menos mal que no se trataba de Keiko. De modo que esa zorra la había utilizado. ¡Maldita niñata con apariencia de mosquita muerta! Mostrado su aparente interés por el mayor cuando realmente andaba tras su novia. Y ella fue tan estúpida como para facilitarles las cosas. Pensar que pidió a Maggie que la acompañase por si se encontraba mal. ¡Ojalá se hubiera muerto allí mismo! Eso estaba pensando con amargura cuando oyó a Melissa.

-¡Déjame en paz!- espetó por toda réplica.-  
-No sé qué habrá pasado, pero nos has asustado a todas. ¿Podemos hacer algo?- Quiso saber la pelirroja doctora.-  
-Sí, ¡podéis meteros en vuestros asuntos! - Replicó la oriental con nula cortesía.-

 

Melissa estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no comprendía nada, aunque quizás sospechase el motivo. Entonces se decidió a enfrentar su mirada con la de su compañera y responder con rotundidad.

-Si es por Keiko, estoy segura que no ha hecho nada a sabiendas para dañarte.  
-¿Ah no?- Exclamó entre airada e incrédulamente su contertulia.-

 

Entonces con una mano temblorosa se decidió a mostrar aquella nota a su colega. La doctora Prentis leyó quedando perpleja. No le llevó mucho tiempo comprender.

-Esa tal Maggie no es simplemente una amiga tuya, ¿verdad?  
-¡No!- Sollozó Mei Ling moviendo la cabeza.- Es mi pareja. O al menos lo era. Hasta que la niña mona y recatada se tuvo que meter por medio.

 

Suspirando con pesar por su contertulia e inquietud por la aludida, Melissa declaró con tono conciliador.

-Keiko me comentó algo sobre esa enfermera. Creo que se sentía atraída por ella, pero también por el mayor. Lo que jamás me comentó es que Maggie tuviera pareja. Y tú tampoco nos lo dijiste.- Remachó con un ligero tinte de reproche.- Y a juzgar por lo que nos habías estado contando, nadie podría haberlo ni tan siquiera sospechado. ¿Por qué no fuiste sincera?  
-No podía serlo. Todavía hay muchas personas, incluso aquí, que no aprueban ese tipo de relaciones entre dos mujeres.- Replicó su interlocutora añadiendo consternada.- Y yo tengo otro problema añadido…algo más personal.  
-Está bien. - Concedió Melissa.- No quiero meterme en tu vida. Solo deseo que entiendas que Keiko jamás habría accedido a nada con esa chica de haber sabido que ella y tú erais pareja.

 

Hubo un silencio incómodo en tanto se aproximaba el deslizador. Al fin, casi cuando éste había llegado, Mei Ling afirmó.

-En el fondo no culpo a Keiko de esto. Me culpo a mí, y sobre todo a esa maldita zorra que me ha engañado de esta manera. Pero no te preocupes, voy a terminar con ella ahora mismo para que pueda estar con tu niñita.

 

La doctora Prentis no pudo añadir nada más. Al llegar el deslizador Mei Ling lo abordó con celeridad. Ella debía aguardar a otro dado que su destino era diferente. De este modo vio a su compañera alejarse montada en aquel aparato…

-¡Vaya la que se ha liado!- Pensó con inquietud.- Pero no es cosa mía el arreglarlo. Keiko, espero que sepas lo que haces. Aunque yo no sea la más indicada para dar consejos en esta materia.

 

Y suspiró pensando ya en reunirse con sus colegas en el laboratorio de tecnología cibernética. Tenían mucho que trabajar allí. A todo eso Jane buscaba al doctor Ginga. Quizás si encontraba primero a la teniente Hunter ella pudiera indicarle donde se encontraba. La oficial buscó a esa chica hasta que dio con ella. O al menos averiguó su paradero. Estaba en una salida de entrenamiento rutinario. Al fin le habían dado permiso para ello, es más, le asignaron un importante vuelo. Quizás las cosas estuvieran cambiando, o bien el mayor Shulth sospechara que iban tras él. En cualquier caso la muchacha aguardó. Otro oficial, el teniente que era el segundo al mando, presentándose como Kovac, la saludó.

-¿Qué deseaba?- Le inquirió aquel tipo.-  
-Venía a ver a la teniente Hunter.- Le refirió la interpelada.-  
-Ha salido con su escuadrilla. Junto al mayor.- Le contó su interlocutor, confirmando lo que ella ya sabía.-  
-Entonces esperaré.- Declaró la joven, sentándose en una butaca de la sala.-  
-Puedo hacerle compañía durante un rato si lo desea.- Se brindó aquel individuo sonriendo con afabilidad.-

 

O al menos eso querría dar a entender aunque le salió una expresión algo fatua. Jane le miró con desconfianza, aunque entonces preguntó.

-¿Podría ver a las alféreces Aguirre y Walsh?  
-Si estuvieran aquí, si.- Repuso el teniente Kovac dejándola sorprendida cuando agregó.- Pero han salido también de patrulla. El mayor ha decidido darles ocasión de que practiquen en el espacio. A veces no entiendo las órdenes.- Sentenció, para agregar en tono confidencial.- ¿Para qué nos habrán dado instrucciones a todos de despegar? No se había notificado ninguna maniobra a gran escala.

 

Jane no tenía constancia de ningún tipo de orden en ese sentido. Aunque al poco, y para su sorpresa, un anuncio en megafonía confirmó las palabras de aquel tipo.

-Pilotos de la escuadrilla Granate uno, preséntense de inmediato en sus puestos.

 

La joven tuvo que salir corriendo para prepararse. Lo mismo hizo Tracer. Toda la escuadrilla Granate, junto con las Azul, Rojo y Amarillo, estaban dispuestas. Solo la Verde permanecía estacionada. Así, en poco tiempo, la mayoría de los pilotos de la base y sus cazas varitech, Jane incluida, estaban en el espacio exterior. Listos para actuar y aguardando instrucciones.

-No lo comprendo.- Comentó Tracer a través de la radio.- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer aquí?  
-El radar no detecta nada. No es por un ataque enemigo.- Replicó la teniente Gray.-   
-La orden proviene del propio contralmirante Hazzar.- Les contestó el comandante Enset.- Supongo que tendrá sus razones.  
-Bueno, por mí no hay problema, mi comandante.- Comentó a su vez Rick echando mano de su humor habitual al sentenciar.- Sabe que me encanta salir de excursión.

 

En su cabina del caza Karl sonrió. ¡Ese muchacho era todo un caso! Pero le apreciaba, al igual que al resto de sus subordinados. Y ahora además, el mayor Mullins, al mando de una de las escuadrillas azules, se aproximaba con los suyos.

-Se presenta la azul uno acorde a lo ordenado, señor.- Le informó a Enset.-   
-¿Quién se lo ha ordenado, mayor?- quiso saber el comandante con extrañeza.-  
-Fue la comandante Simmons, señor.- Le explicó éste, añadiendo.- A su vez recibió la orden del capitán Harris.   
-¿Ya ha salido del hospital?- Se sorprendió Karl.-   
-Supongo que sí, señor.- Repuso Mullins sin tener ni idea de ello en realidad.-

 

El comandante no dijo más, tuvo que dar por buenas esas explicaciones. Aunque de momento no se detectaba ninguna clase de peligro. Así las cosas, en el puente, el Contralmirante Hazzar comentaba con su recién incorporado oficial.

-¿Está usted seguro? Considera fiable esa información.  
-Sí señor, creo que una fuerza enemiga nos está aguardando a escasa distancia de aquí.- Declaró el interpelado.-  
-En tal caso mantendremos a los cazas a la espera.- Dictaminó Hazzar.-  
-A la orden.- Repuso uno de los oficiales del puente que pasó a dar esa instrucción.-

 

Fue recibida de inmediato. Aunque Rick enseguida se preguntó vía intercomunicador dirigiéndose a los miembros de su escuadrilla.

-Muy bien, mantengan posiciones. Aunque no sé muy bien para qué…

 

Los demás acataron las órdenes aunque la mayoría se hacían la misma pregunta. Sin embargo no hubo más comentarios. Por su parte Maggie trataba de encontrar a su novia. Desgraciadamente para ella no la veía por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera en su apartamento. Pensando en dónde podría haberse metido se acercó a la cafetería de Ginger. La oriental tampoco estaba allí. Cansada de buscar y resignada tomó asiento y pidió algo. Fue Clarisa la que se acercó a tomarle nota.

-¿No está Ginger?- Quiso saber la enfermera.-  
-No, fue a llevar a Dean a la pediatra.- Le contó la camarera.- Está algo malito últimamente.   
-Lamento oírlo.- Suspiró Maggie.-  
-Cosas de críos.- Comentó Clarisa sin concederle mayor importancia.- ¿Qué desea tomar?  
-Un café, por favor.- Solicitó la interpelada.-  
-¿Y para acompañar?- Insistió la camarera.-  
-Por ahora nada, gracias.- Rechazó la joven que no tenía precisamente hambre.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió retirándose hacia la barra. Maggie le seguía dando vueltas a aquello. Por suerte antes de irse recogió la nota del suelo. ¡Ya hubiera sido demasiado que esa maldita zorra de Marek la hubiese leído! Ahora era ella quién le echaba un vistazo. Quizás fuera un error. Posiblemente Keiko se lo hubiera tomado como el producto de una noche de desenfreno. Esa chica podría estar avergonzada o bien haber llegado a burlarse de eso contándoselo a sus compañeras. Y claro, Mei Ling habría estado allí. O pudiera ser que las cosas hubiesen sucedido de otra forma. Para ser sincera consigo misma la enfermera no tenía ni la menor idea. Y lo que era peor. Ya ni se atrevía a preguntar a la pelirroja.

-Debe de ser mi karma. O es que jamás aprenderé.- Suspiró apoyando su cabeza entre las manos, acodada sobre la mesita.- Ese mayor va a tener razón, necesito tomar lecciones en amor.

 

Aunque en ese momento, el objeto de esa reflexión se encaminaba hacia el centro de desarrollo tecnológico. Un poco antes que él había llegado la doctora Prentis. Enseguida sus colegas la pusieron al corriente del trabajo que estaban realizando. Al fin, cuando el saiyajin llegó, pudieron darle buenas noticias.

-Buenas tardes, mayor.- Le saludó Adams.- Celebro verle por aquí. Íbamos a llamarle.  
-Venía para preguntarles si han podido hacer algo con mi dispositivo.- Quiso saber él.- Como aumentar su sensibilidad.  
-Más que eso.- Intervino Scott con aire alegre.- Pudimos adaptarle al espectro energético que el doctor Ginga nos facilitó vía correo electrónico. A buen seguro que detectará a cualquiera de esa raza de metamorfos si lo tiene cerca.   
-¿Cuánto de cerca?- Inquirió Kiros.-  
-Unos treinta metros. Para asegurarnos que la señal es lo bastante potente.- Le respondió Melissa que ya había sido puesta al corriente al llegar.-   
-De hecho el doctor Hershow nos dio algunas indicaciones y sugerencias. Es un científico muy capaz.- Comentó el doctor Adams.-  
-¿No está aquí? - Preguntó la doctora Prentis.-  
-Tuvo que salir, le llamaron. Creo que por algo relacionado con su mujer.- Comentó Scott que tampoco estaba demasiado seguro.-  
-Bueno, se lo agradeceré cuando vuelva.- Afirmó el saiyajin queriendo saber de inmediato.- ¿Creen que podría probarlo?  
-Claro, por eso mismo quería llamarle.- Afirmó Adams.- Puede llevárselo a ver si le sirve.  
-Gracias, doctor.- Respondió Kiros.-

 

Y el saiyajin se despidió colocándose aquello. Pulsó el botón de escáner. El aparato comenzó a funcionar aunque no detectaba nada.

-Bien.- Se dijo el guerrero del espacio.- Al menos no está por aquí cerca.

 

Prosiguió con su paseo. Tomó un deslizador y fue a parar al parque central. Allí bajó caminando despacio, eso sí, tratando de observar cualquier traza de energía anormal, pero sin resultado.

-No será fácil. Al modificarlo para ese espectro de energía tan determinado han reducido mucho su alcance.- Pensaba no sin fastidio y resignación.-

 

Llegó entonces cerca de la cafetería de Ginger. Aquel sería un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para observar a la gente. Al entrar enseguida vio a aquella enfermera. Por supuesto que para cumplir con el trámite la analizó con el visor. Nada, una humana normal, fuerza de combate de dos unidades. Se sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Aunque ella también le vio.

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?- Le preguntó la joven que parecía estar molesta por algo.-

 

Y es que ya estaba a punto de irse. Tras tomarse un par de cafés. En verdad no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía mal, deprimida, furiosa y molesta. Segura de haber perdido a Mei Ling aunque dudando ahora de lo que Keiko pudiera sentir. Y la causa fundamental acababa de aparecer ante sus narices. ¿Acaso él intuía algo de eso y se burlaba? ¿Es que ese tipo tenía radar? Aunque hablando de aparatos extraños, ¿qué demonios llevaba puesto a modo de monóculo en su cara?

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó educadamente él.-  
-No tienen nada de buenas.- Replicó la chica con poca cortesía.- 

 

Curioso, el detector de Kiros subió ahora hasta las cuatro unidades. Al parecer esa chica estaba elevando su nivel de agresividad, y la causa tenía que ser él. De modo que en una mezcla de tono amable y divertido le comentó.

-Espero no molestarla.  
-No se preocupe, a estas alturas nada puede molestarme mucho ya.- Suspiró ella con evidente tinte de resignación y malestar.-

 

Ahora su poder descendió una vez más a las dos unidades. El joven sonrió con amplitud para consultar.

-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-Haga lo que quiera.- Sentenció de modo indiferente su interlocutora.-  
-¿Puedo invitarla a algo?- Le ofreció el oficial.-  
-Un whisky doble estaría bien.- Se sonrió ella con retintín.-  
-Creo que un vaso de leche con un poco de tarta le sentaría mejor.- Valoró Kiros quitándose el visor para enfrentar su mirada a los ojos de su contertulia.-

 

Maggie le miró con incredulidad aunque después se rio. ¡Ese tipo era realmente extraño! Y no podía saber en qué demonios estaba pensando. Cualquier hombre la habría invitado a ese whisky sin dudarlo. Seguramente pensarían en emborracharla para luego tratar de llevársela a la cama. ¡Los muy ilusos! Sin embargo aquel muchacho que no alteraba su semblante inquisitivo no era un hombre normal. Quizás, ahora… la propia Maggie empezaba a sentir curiosidad hacia él. ¿Acaso estaba realmente interesado en Keiko? ¿No sería que, en realidad, la buscaba a ella? Aunque no parecía seguir las pautas de cualquier chico para intentar ligársela. Lo sabía por experiencia. Y un pensamiento comenzó a surgir en la mente de la enfermera. No había caído en eso antes. ¿Sería homosexual aquel tipo? Eso podría explicar el por qué no pareció molestarse la noche anterior cuando ella se marchó con Keiko. Era algo raro…Merecía la pena tratar de averiguarlo. Hasta podría ser que, en el fondo, no fuese competencia para ella y sí pudiera resultar ser incluso un aliado valioso, de modo que le dijo con mejor talante.

-Ese vaso de leche y esa porción de tarta me vendrían bien. Gracias. Si es que su ofrecimiento sigue en pie.  
-Por supuesto. Y ya de paso. Podría contarme lo que tanto le preocupa. Si quiere.- Le ofreció también él.-

 

Maggie le miró perpleja una vez más. Aunque movió suavemente la cabeza para responder con una irónica sonrisa.

-No creo que quiera usted saberlo.  
-Haga la prueba.- La retó él.- ¿O es que teme contármelo por alguna razón?

La enfermera no tenía por costumbre achantarse ante los desafíos, de modo que tras asentir despacio, sonrió una vez más y aseveró.

-Está bien, pero recuerde que usted lo pidió…

 

Después se dispuso a ser sincera de una vez con aquel individuo, dado que aquella ridícula mascarada había durado ya demasiado tiempo.


	16. Masacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una batalla con terribles pérdidas

En el puente, Hazzar esperaba noticias. Pero todavía no se detectaba nada. No obstante las baterías de la gran nave comenzaron a llenarse de energía, preparándose para disparar. El atónito contralmirante preguntó.

-¿Quién ha dado la orden de cargar?  
-¿Señor?- Inquirió un desconcertado comandante, sentado en el puesto de tiro.- ¿Qué orden?  
-Las baterías y los cañones de corto alcance.- Le indicó Hazzar.- En mi consola se han activado.-  
-Sí, es cierto, contralmirante.- Confirmó otro oficial.- Están buscando blancos fuera.  
-Pero si no hay blancos fuera.- Terció el comandante anterior.-  
-¡Sí, sí que los hay! - Se alarmó Hazzar quien enseguida ordenó.- ¡Pronto, que todos los varitech vuelvan!  
-A la orden.- Repuso otro oficial de comunicaciones repitiendo.- A todos los cazas, regresen de inmediato a la base. Repito, regresen de inmediato.

 

Sin embargo algo extraño volvió a suceder. Cuando Enset recibió esa instrucción la comunicó de inmediato a sus pilotos. Estaban ya obedeciendo pero…

-Mi comandante.- Le informó Susan.- Las puertas de acceso a las zonas de aterrizaje están cerradas.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó el estupefacto oficial, añadiendo ya con indignada preocupación.- ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? Control, aquí el líder Granate Uno, ¿Qué están haciendo?...  
-Aquí control, líder uno. No sabemos a qué se refieren.- Fue la contestación.-  
-Las puertas están cerradas. Mis cazas no pueden entrar.- Les informó Enset.-  
-Debe de haber un error, ¡no hemos cerrado las puertas! - Repuso el atónito oficial de control.-

 

No obstante, al ir a confirmar las palabras del comandante se dieron cuenta que así era.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Quiso saber el contralmirante.-  
-Iré a averiguarlo, señor.- Se ofreció Harris.-  
-Vaya y averígüelo deprisa, capitán.- Le pidió más que ordenárselo su superior.-

 

Éste asintió, saliendo de allí a toda prisa. Recorrió varios metros de pasillos hasta desembocar en un corredor que le alejaba del cuartel general. Una vez allí, sacó un teléfono y marcó. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comentó.

-Fase uno concluida, pasen a la fase dos.

 

Ajenos a aquello la enfermera y el mayor seguían con su particular conversación. Una vez que Clarisa les trajo sendos vasos de leche y dos raciones de tarta y, tras degustarlos, comentaron.

-¿De veras quiere usted saber cosas sobre mí?- Inquirió Maggie desafiando a su vez con la mirada a su interlocutor.-  
-Me parece usted una persona muy interesante.- Asintió él devolviéndole esa misma expresión.-  
-Muy bien.- Concedió ella, para relatar casi a modo de evasiva combinada con sorna.- Soy enfermera, mido metro setenta, me gusta cocinar…  
-Vaya, es interesante. Aunque me refería a otro tipo de cosas.- Intervino Kiros.-  
-¿Cómo, por ejemplo?- Le preguntó ella a su vez.-  
-Como, por ejemplo, ¿qué es lo que tiene en mi contra?- Quiso saber directamente el oficial.- No le he hecho nada que yo sepa.

 

El gesto de Maggie expresó entonces aprobación. Al menos ese tipo era claro y no se andaba con tonterías. Eso le gustaba. También era de esa forma de ser. De modo que respondió con igual franqueza.

-No suelo simpatizar con aquellos que buscan lo mismo que yo. Cuando hablamos de competencia.  
-¿Competencia?- Se sorprendió el chico.-  
-Ya sabe a qué me refiero. O mejor dicho, a quién.- Le aclaró ella.-

 

Entonces Kiros la miró atónito, quizás era un error suyo de comprensión. Pese a que dominaba bien ese idioma de los humanos llamado inglés. Le instruyeron en él desde que era un niño.

-No sé si la he entendido bien.- Reconoció con evidente desconcierto.- ¿Se refiere a…?

 

En ese instante su interlocutora pareció estar disfrutando al verle con esa expresión. Y tanto era así, que, animada por ello, desveló.

-Si, a Keiko.  
-Pues parece que, en efecto, nos hemos sentido atraídos por la misma persona.- Confesó a su vez el saiyajin.-

 

Maggie suspiró. De modo que no era gay. Bueno, esto le parecía ahora incluso más interesante. Sabía muy bien como desarbolar a los hombres cuando tocaba hablar de ese tema. Y ya le había sucedido alguna vez. Casi nunca por cierto había perdido, así lo hizo saber no sin satisfacción.

-Usted creerá que, por el mero hecho de ser un hombre, ya me lleva ventaja. Pero le aseguro que dos mujeres pueden amarse y compenetrarse mucho mejor…en según qué cosas.   
-No lo pongo en duda.- Concedió él que quiso aclarar a su vez.- ¿Debemos entonces tratarnos como enemigos?  
-¡No pienso que sea necesario llegar a tanto! - Rio Maggie.- Con considerarnos competidores bastará.  
-Me alegra oírlo, porque me gusta usted.- Le confesó el chico.-

 

Ahora fue ella quien puso una mirada de estupor. ¡Qué se había creído ese tipo! ¿Le confesaba a las claras que era lesbiana y ya estaba pensando en hacer un trío? Así le replicó rematando con tono rotundo.

-A mí no me interesan para nada los hombres. Al menos en ese aspecto.  
-¡Ni a mí!- Se rio su interlocutor.- Al menos eso lo tenemos en común.  
-He oído ese chiste muchas veces.- Suspiró Maggie.- Cada vez que un tío se entera que soy lesbiana. Esperaba algo más de usted.  
-No era un chiste.- Rebatió Kiros ya más serio para añadir.- No sé lo que podrá imaginar, yo solo espero que esa competición, como usted la ha llamado, no nos impida ser amigos.

 

Ahora fue la chica quién se sorprendió una vez más. En este caso el uso de la palabra amigos por parte de su contertulio parecía sincera, con su significado original. No estaba provisto de otro tipo de connotaciones.

-¿Me está diciendo que quiere ser amigo de una mujer que está dispuesta a disputarle el amor de otra a la que usted ama?- Recitó casi la enfermera.-  
-Si.- Sentenció el joven, agregando.- Y si ella la prefiere a usted, que así sea. Pero le advierto que también yo me esforzaré por Keiko. 

 

Maggie no pudo evitar sonreír. Asintió deportivamente para declarar visiblemente impresionada.

-¡Vaya! Esto sí que no lo esperaba. Admito que no es usted un hombre corriente, mayor.  
-No, no lo soy…- Reconoció él.- Y jamás había sentido algo así por nadie salvo por Keiko. Por ello haré lo posible porque me corresponda. Pero como me explicaron desde que era un niño. No se puede forzar el amor de nadie.  
-Eso es verdad.- Convino su contertulia ensombreciendo su gesto.- Yo tuve malas experiencias en el pasado. El amor es algo muy difícil…  
-Me lo advirtieron. No es nada fácil de controlar.- Comentó el saiyajin añadiendo.- Es curioso, cuantas canciones se le dedican aquí al amor.  
-¿Aquí?- Sonrió Maggie sin comprender, aunque tomándolo por el sitio en el que estaban, agregó con humor y algo de sorna incluida.- Si, ésta Ginger es una romántica. Seguro que agradecería un novio fuerte y guapo como usted.  
-Pero no es ella el objetivo que tengo en mente.- Contestó un imperturbable Kiros.- Sino…

 

No pudo terminar la frase, un estruendo azotó las inmediaciones. Enseguida tanto él, como su interlocutora, además del resto de los clientes y hasta las camareras salieron a mirar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Exclamó Clarisa casi tirando una bandeja con dos cafés que llevaba.-  
-¿Otra explosión?- Se preguntó en voz alta Maggie.-  
-Sí. - Afirmó lacónicamente Kiros.- 

 

Rápidamente sacó su visor y se lo colocó. Quizás el meta morfo hubiese vuelto y rondase cerca. Aunque ahora, al ajustar el aparato, quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Pero qué?...

 

La potencia que detectaba se había disparado, superando claramente las cien mil unidades. Ningún humano podría jamás llegar a tanto. Al menos uno normal. Y esa raza de cambiantes de forma tampoco. En ese momento, atronó otra nueva explosión que sacudió todo el local y que fue causada por…

-¡Una bomba!- Pudo gritar Ginger arrojándose al suelo junto con la mayor parte de la gente.-  
-No, no ha sido una bomba.- Espetó un alarmado Kiros.-

 

Había visto claramente un rayo de energía destruir parte del parque…Ahora la gente corría en todas direcciones entre gritos de terror. Los gemidos de dolor de los heridos podían escucharse. Aquello era una pesadilla. Muchísimo peor que el atentado. Maggie abría la boca entre atónita y horrorizada. Se quedó paralizada cuando vio algo. Señaló hacia allí llamando la atención del saiyajin.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber él, mirando también.-

 

Dos enormes robots varitech estaban fusil en mano avanzando hacia lo que quedaba de esa parte de la nave. Pertenecían a la escuadrilla verde.

-¡Menos mal! Han venido las fuerzas de la nave a defendernos.- Suspiró Clarisa desde el suelo.-  
-¡No, no han venido a eso!- Espetó Kiros que advirtió a todos los presentes en el local.- ¡Quédense ahí, cuerpo a tierra y no se muevan!

 

El chico se dispuso a salir, sobre todo cuando, confirmando su instinto, uno de esos dos robots disparó contra un deslizador haciéndolo estallar. Maggie trató de detenerle sujetándole de una manga del uniforme.

-¿Está loco? ¿A dónde va?  
-Puede tutearme si quiere.- Sonrió el muchacho.-  
-¡Te van a matar!- Se asustó ella prescindiendo de ceremonias.-   
-Les va a costar hacerlo. Tu misma lo has dicho, no soy un hombre corriente.- Afirmó él con rotundidad y una media sonrisa.-

 

Y salió corriendo a una velocidad tal que la enfermera apenas si pudo creerlo. ¿Cómo era capaz de ir tan rápido? Quizás llevase algún equipo de esos de última tecnología. El caso es que entonces, otra deflagración se pudo ver a una distancia de cientos de metros, y venía desde.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡El colegio de Dean!- Gritó Ginger sobrepasada por el temor y la angustia.- ¡Allí juegan todos los niños a estas horas!… ¡Las actividades extraescolares!

 

Todos los presentes vieron esa bola de fuego elevarse con gestos de horror y miedo. Nadie se atrevía a moverse. Por fortuna esos robots continuaron su camino alejándose de allí. Una vez se perdieron de vista, la camarera no lo dudó, corrió en la dirección de la escuela.

-¡Espera, voy contigo!- Le gritó Maggie siguiéndola de inmediato.-

 

En el espacio los cazas varitech eran incapaces de poder entrar en la gran nave. Además, las baterías de la misma comenzaron a disparar sobre ellos. Al menos dos fueron destruidos antes de que los incrédulos y asustados pilotos pudieran reaccionar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Se preguntó un oficial vía comunicador.-  
-Aléjense de la nave.- Ordenó Shulth a los suyos.-  
-Sí, lo más que puedan.- Convino Enset.- Son las baterías de corto alcance.-  
-¡Maldita sea! –Escupió Tracer.- Alguien nos ha traicionado…dispérsense. – Ordenó a sus pilotos.-

 

Susan, Olivia y Celia trataron de hacerlo con toda rapidez, a su vez Mullins y su escuadrilla. Lo mismo hizo Jane con otros compañeros. Ahora los varitech debían evitar ser destruidos por su propia nave. Mientras, en el interior, las chicas seguían trabajando en el laboratorio. Ajenas a la situación. De hecho apenas hablaban tras el incidente con Mei Ling. Al fin, terminando el turno se dispusieron a irse ya.

-¿Queréis ir a tomar algo?- les propuso Caroline.-  
-No tengo muchas ganas.- Negó Keiko.-  
-Ni yo tampoco.- Convino Penélope.-

 

La pelirroja quería aclararlo todo con su compañera y sobre todo con Maggie. Ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía. Pero lo que no deseaba de ningún modo era meterse en medio de una pareja. No lo hizo por su amiga Mimí, y muchísimo menos iba a hacerlo ahora. Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando repentinamente una alarma sonó. Todas se quedaron petrificadas.

-¡La alerta roja!- Exclamó Penélope.- Rápido, sellar y guardar todos los experimentos y al refugio.

 

Tras el desconcierto inicial sus subalternas se apresuraron a obedecer. Una vez pusieron a salvo todos los compuestos y fórmulas claves tras la caja fuerte de seguridad salieron en dirección al refugio.

-¿Qué pasa con Mei Ling?- Preguntó una inquieta Keiko.-  
-Seguro que habrá ido a buscar protección.- Trató de calmarla Caroline.- 

 

La oriental por su parte había escuchado la alarma lo mismo que el resto. Sin embargo no se movía. Estaba sentada, en su cama, mirando al vacío. Era como si ya nada le importase. Tardó en reaccionar y lo hizo cuando una gran explosión y bastantes llamaradas pudieron verse apenas a unos doscientos metros de su casa.

-¡Dios mío!- Se dijo.- 

 

Dudó entre salir o quedarse. Al fin decidió buscar un lugar más seguro.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo?- Pensaba con creciente temor al ver el rastro de destrucción.-

 

Giaal estaba horrorizado. Se había detenido junto con el doctor Lester, Marek y James, a atender a cuantas personas pudo. Los encargados del servicio sanitario salieron enseguida con las primeras explosiones. Entre todo aquel caos su veterano jefe trataba de dictar instrucciones.

-Marek, acompañe al doctor Ginga. Ayuden por el sector cuatro. James, venga conmigo.  
-¿Dónde está Benson?- Quiso saber Giaal.- Le tocaba turno hoy.  
-Tuvo que salir a una urgencia.- Respondió Erika.-  
-¡Vamos! - Les conminó Lester.- Cada equipo a su lugar…  
-Si doctor.- Replicaron todos.-

 

Se separaron con rapidez. Cada cual haciendo lo posible por atender a los heridos y desamparados. Sin embargo las cosas iban a peor. Pese a que las tropas internas de la nave enseguida se desplegaron. ¡Aunque para su horror, tenían que enfrentarse contra sus propios aviones!

-No lo entiendo.- Comentó un comandante al frente de una compañía de soldados.-  
\- Los deben de estar controlando de algún modo.- Le respondió el teniente Tang, que estaba allí también.- No hay constancia ninguna de pilotos en su interior. Esos aviones estaban en mantenimiento. Recibiendo los nuevos sistemas informáticos.  
-Haga lo que sea, pero busque a algún experto para que anulen los programas de esas cosas.- le ordenó el oficial.-  
-Sí señor.- Repuso Zhao.- 

 

El joven corrió en busca de alguno de los técnicos de operaciones cibernéticas de la nave. Lo cierto es que se culpaba en parte de aquello. Había estado tan pendiente con el asunto de su prima que casi olvidó su cometido en esa nave. Sin embargo, él embarcó mayormente por Mei Ling. Tras la marcha de la chica a los Estados Unidos sus padres aguardaron con paciencia y fe en ella. Al fin, pasado ya demasiado tiempo y alarmados ante la inminencia de la boda, le pidieron a él si podía localizarla. Zhao estaba en el ejército chino y merced a los acuerdos internacionales obtuvo el pase al UNISON. Las autoridades de su país le encargaron por supuesto que se hiciera con tecnología avanzada. Él cumpliría con ese cometido. Pero lo que más le interesaba era el encontrar a su prima. Lo logró tras indagar sobre su paradero y por poco pudo entrar en esa nave. Por suerte convenció a sus superiores en China que la mejor tecnología estaría allí concentrada. De ese modo le metieron en la lista, como miembro del servicio de inteligencia. Su misión oficial, asegurarse de que cualquier enemigo fuera detectado si trataba de infiltrarse. Estaba claro que no había cumplido. Y como buen militar y persona de honor se sentía culpable. Una cosa era ser agente doble para su nación y otra dejar desamparadas a personas inocentes.

-Tendré que enmendar mi error. Ya me ocuparé más delante de Mei Ling.- Se decía en tanto corría a la zona de investigaciones cibernéticas.-

 

Entre tanto Maggie corría tras de Ginger. La joven camarera llegó hasta el colegio o lo que quedaba de él. Tras ver esas ruinas comenzó a chillar horrorizada y llena de pánico. Maggie la abrazó enseguida.

-Tranquila, cálmate, hay un refugio en la escuela, ¿verdad? Seguro que los niños están ahí dentro.  
-¡Mi hijo, mi hijo! - Era lo único que podía repetir la pobre chica.-  
-¡No te acerques ahí! – Le pedía la enfermera entre asustada y desesperadamente.- Podría ser muy peligroso.  
-¡No me importa! - Exclamó Ginger tratando de soltarse de su agarre.- ¡Déjame!

 

Por su parte Kiros había seguido a esas dos máquinas. Los robots estaban sembrando la destrucción pero lo hacían de un modo desordenado. Como si simplemente tuvieran como misión distraer la atención. Eso le pareció. Concentrando sendas bolas de energía en las manos las disparó contra ellos destruyendo a ambos. Luego se giró mirando hacia las humeantes ruinas del colegio. No tardó en ir hasta allí. Voló tan deprisa que al posarse ni Maggie ni Ginger le vieron acercarse.

-Dejadme a mí. –Les pidió él.-

 

Las dos mujeres se apartaron cuando el chico trató de mirar entre unos restos de pared derruida.

-¡Por los sagrados ancestros!- Pudo exclamar poniéndose pálido. Para llamar enseguida a la enfermera.- ¡Maggie!

 

La chica corrió enseguida hacia allí, para quedar tan petrificada por el espanto como el saiyajin. Bajo esos restos se encontraban varios niños y niñas, junto con su profesora. Enseguida y ayudada por Kiros, reconoció a todos los que pudo tomándoles el pulso. Ginger se apresuró a unírseles. Sin dejar de llorar, tan espantada como sus compañeros por lo que veía. Al menos varios estaban vivos todavía. 

-Necesitamos ayuda. Ginger, por favor. Ve a llamar a las asistencias.- Le pidió Maggie.-  
-Mi hijo, Dean.- Pudo replicar la horrorizada chica.- ¡Tengo que salvar a mi hijo!…

 

Kiros enseguida se levantó posando sus manos sobre los hombros de esa pobre mujer y le aseguró.

-Te doy mi palabra. Haré todo lo que pueda por encontrarle. No parece que esté aquí. Seguro que le metieron en el refugio. Ahora ve, por favor. Hay vidas en juego.

 

Y tras unos segundos, la muchacha asintió y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo. Aquello le resultaba terrible y dolorosamente familiar. Pensaba en su terrible experiencia en la SSP-1, al menos allí pudo avisar a tiempo y los críos no resultaron heridos. Le costó perder las piernas pero lo prefería a esto. 

-Volveré enseguida.- Prometió la camarera corriendo con las nuevas que tenía lo más deprisa que éstas le permitían.-

 

El saiyajin asintió, suspirando trató de proseguir con la búsqueda de supervivientes cuando escuchó el terrible grito de la enfermera.

-¿Qué sucede, estás bien?- Quiso saber con inquietud.-

 

Se giró para encontrarla de rodillas y abrazada al cuerpo de una cría. Maggie lloraba sin poder parar y miró a su interlocutor con la cara arrasada por las lágrimas. Hasta un guerrero del espacio como Kiros quedó impactado por esa expresión. Más cuando la escuchó balbucear entre gemidos, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de ese cuerpo sin vida…

-Se…se llamaba Nelly. La atendí esta tarde…vino con su madre…quería ser enfermera, como yo… ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Quién ha sido capaz de hacer esto?

 

El joven no supo que decir, solo observó entristecido como aquella mujer se abrazaba al cadáver de la cría. La ira entonces comenzó a apoderarse de él. Pero en ese momento y para su asombro y el de Maggie unas risas femeninas se escucharon sobre sus cabezas. La enfermera, todavía llorando, elevó la vista y entre el velo de las lágrimas quedó asombrada. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros, y vestida con una especie de armadura, levitaba a pocos metros y se burlaba, acompañada de un tipo de tez morena, pelo largo y oscuro a su vez, que estaba con los brazos en jarras.

-Bueno, ya hay menos basura humana.- Remarcó, añadiendo divertida.- Y vosotros no sufráis. Ahora mismo os uniréis a esos cadáveres.

 

La enfermera no podía ni articular palabra. ¿Quiénes serían esos individuos? No lo podía comprender. Era demasiado terrible para que pudiera siquiera asimilarlo. ¡Habían matado a unos niños y se reían! Aunque para su estupor fue Kiros quién, realmente furioso, replicó al notar el detalle de las colas enroscadas que ambos tenían alrededor de sus cinturas.

-¡Vosotros sois saiyajin!..  
-Vaya, muy bien, humano. Veo que conoces a los de nuestro pueblo.- Replicó el tipo, riéndose divertido para añadir.- Mereces al menos que nos presentemos antes de mataros. Soy Akran.  
-Y yo soy Zura.- Añadió la joven.- Y tenemos la misión de terminar con los de vuestra miserable raza. Misión que cumpliremos encantados.

 

Aunque si creyeron que ese individuo iba a asustarse se equivocaron. Es más, los dos se miraron sorprendidos cuando notaron como acumulaba energía…

-Pero… ¡Tú eres de los nuestros!- Se sorprendió el tal Akran.-  
-¡Te equivocas! - Espetó Kiros apretando los dientes y los puños.- Yo no soy un traidor y un asesino como vosotros. ¡Malditos! Habéis deshonrado a nuestro pueblo. ¡Cobardes!… ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a hacer esto? ¿Cómo os habéis atrevidooo? ¡No tenéis honor!…

 

El suelo alrededor de Maggie comenzó a temblar. La chica miraba ahora entre estupefacta y asustada al mayor. ¡Estaba empezando a desprender una especie de chispas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo!

-¡Es un saiyajin de élite! - Exclamó un ahora espantado Akran.-   
-Tal vez, pero nosotros somos dos.- Le recordó su compañera quien sin dudar le apuntó con la palma de la mano exclamando.- ¡Muere!

 

Lanzó un disparo de energía que Kiros ni se molestó en esquivar. Con otra mano lo desvió haciéndolo impactar contra el techo de la nave. Todo el asteroide se estremeció al producirse esa explosión. La enfermera asistía a todo aquello congelada por el asombro y el temor. ¡Jamás había visto nada igual! 

-¿Quién eres?.. Pudo musitar entre sus lágrimas.- ¿Qué eres?

 

Por toda respuesta Kiros elevó la vista y aulló produciendo un gran estallido de luz a su alrededor. Cuando el flash se extinguió y Maggie pudo abrir los ojos lo que vio no lo podría olvidar jamás. El mayor brillaba ahora con un aura dorada. Su cabello se había vuelto de ese mismo color y apuntaba hacia arriba. 

-¡Es un súper saiyajin!- Exclamó ahora la tal Zura con visible temor y estupefacción.-   
-¡Vámonos de aquí!- La urgió su asustado compañero.-

 

Salieron volando con rapidez para alejarse, pero en una fracción de segundo Kiros desapareció. Maggie no podía creerlo. Eso debía de ser una especie de pesadilla o de fantasía que su mente estaba creando bajo condiciones de gran stress. ¡Aquel era el Guerrero Dorado! Ese del que había oído hablar siendo niña. Se contaban muchas historias entonces de un mítico luchador que brillaba con ese aura color amarillo oro y que luchaba contra las fuerzas del mal. Cuando creció sencillamente pensó que eso era un cuento, como el de las justicieras. Su padre se los contaba a veces antes de que se fuera a dormir. Y ahora estaba viéndolo con sus propios ojos.

-¡No, no puedo creerlo!- Se decía invadida por el asombro.- ¡Era verdad!

 

Y entre tanto Kiros había reaparecido al instante ante esos dos. De sendos puñetazos en sus estómagos los envió al suelo. En tanto sus enemigos se retorcían doloridos, él, con voz grave y retumbante les sentenció.

-¡Por vuestros horribles crímenes y vuestra traición! ¡En nombre de nuestro pueblo os condeno a morir!  
-Espera un momento.- Le suplicó Akran.- 

 

Sin embargo el mayor no tuvo piedad. De un rayo de energía desintegró a ese tipo que aulló de dolor al recibir la descarga. Tras esbozar una media sonrisa sardónica, Kiros escupió.

-Toma tu merecido, miserable. ¡Y ahora te toca a ti!…- Espetó observando con inquina a la otra saiyajin.-

 

Pero ésta sostuvo su mirada con una sonrisa desafiante. Sin embargo cuando Kiros iba a rematarla, Zura descubrió a Ginger que venía con algunos facultativos…

-Esa es mi oportunidad.- Se dijo.- ¡Viento solar! – Gritó.-

 

Kiros se vio cegado por ese súbito resplandor. Cuando quiso abrir sus ojos su astuta enemiga se había logrado desplazar lo bastante como para tomar una rehén ante las atónitas y asustadas miradas de dos personas más. Él enseguida reconoció a una de ellas, que observaba entre impotente y muy preocupado, el doctor Ginga.

-¡Ginger!- Exclamó el alien petrificado por el temor a lo que pudiera pasarle a esa chica.- Tranquila.

 

Y es que la camarera había tenido la gran suerte de localizar a Giaal y a la enfermera Marek. Al verles gritó con desesperación y ambos la oyeron de inmediato. No tardaron en llegar hasta ella. La chica les contó lo sucedido y todos corrían hacia la escuela. Fue entonces cuando un gran resplandor que parecía el mismísimo sol la cegó. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, una extraña mujer morena de largos cabellos, vestida de modo extraño, la sujetó de un brazo y pasó otro por su cuello, usándola como parapeto…

-¡Cobarde!- Escupió Kiros.- Al menos muere con honor.  
-No tengo prisa por morir.- Replicó la saiyajin con tono de burla, agregando con tintes de amenaza.- Pero si he de hacerlo al menos me llevaré a esta estúpida humana conmigo.

 

La ira invadía a Kiros, sin embargo ahora no era capaz de atacar…Así quedaron las cosas, al menos de momento. Paralelamente a eso, el teniente Tang, había llegado al laboratorio. Adams y Scott, junto con Melissa fueron puestos al corriente de inmediato de aquella terrible situación. Los propios varitech de la escuadrilla verde, junto con otros individuos sin identificar, estaban creando el caos en la nave. 

-Nos pondremos enseguida con eso.- Aseguró el doctor Adams.-

 

Y tanto él, como Melissa y Scott se aprestaron a entrar en la red informática. Al poco, el joven en silla de ruedas, les comentó.

-Han pirateado los comandos de los programas. Por eso controlan a los varitech.  
-¿Pueden recuperar el control?- Quiso saber Tang.-  
-Lo intentaremos.- Repuso Melissa que también tecleaba frenéticamente desde su consola, en tanto añadía.- Pero necesitamos a Caroline Drummont.-  
-Sí, y también al doctor Bruce Hershow.- Recordó Scott.-

 

La doctora Prentis llamó enseguida por teléfono a su colega. Ya en el refugio al que accedieron, Caroline recibió un mensaje. Sin embargo no era claro. Las paredes eran tan gruesas que dificultaban la comunicación.

-Utiliza el mío.- Le ofreció Penélope.- Es especial. Tiene un ancho de banda superior para poder recibir señal.-  
-Gracias jefa.- Replicó Drummont.-

 

Marcó al número de Melissa y enseguida fue puesta al corriente. Les comentó a sus compañeras lo que pasaba.

-Debemos ir todas.- Declaró Keiko.- Podemos ser útiles.  
-Es peligroso.- Objetó Penélope, añadiendo.- Tú quédate.  
-De eso nada.- Insistió la chica.-  
-Es una orden.- Repuso inflexible la doctora Winters.-  
-Penélope, ¡por favor! - Le suplicó la pelirroja.- No me dejes al margen de esto. ¡Nos necesitan! Puede que yo no sea experta en ordenadores pero Mimet y Daniel me enseñaron algunas cosas. ¡Te lo ruego!, permíteme ayudar.

 

La aludida suspiró en tanto mantenían una lucha interna. Al fin asintió.

-Vamos, pronto.- Conminó a sus dos subordinadas.-  
-Como el rayo.- Convino Caroline que ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta del refugio.- Perdón, permiso.- Pedía a las atemorizadas personas que se hacinaban allí, en busca de paso.-

 

Les costó un rato pero finalmente las tres pudieron salir. Un soldado que custodiaba aquel lugar inicialmente se opuso, pero Penélope le mostró su acreditación aseverando con rotundidad.

-Es una misión oficial y de carácter urgente.  
-Muy bien.- Accedió aquel muchacho permitiéndolas marcharse.- Buena suerte.

 

La doctora Winters asintió agradeciendo esos buenos deseos. Después, tanto ella como sus subalternas corrieron lo más deprisa que pudieron. Por el camino veían con horror toda la devastación.

-Es terrible. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Se preguntaba Keiko entre los jadeos por causa de la carrera.-  
-No tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, ¡olvídalo! - Le mandó Penélope jadeando también.-  
-Esperad.- Les pedía Caroline que no podía mantener aquel ritmo tan veloz.- No puedo seguiros.

 

Las otras así lo hicieron aguardándola y de paso pudieron descansar, por fortuna la zona por la que transitaban estaba ahora libre de ningún tipo de amenaza. Al fin, tras unos minutos, lograron llegar hasta la zona de investigación cibernética. Cuando accedieron al lugar fueron cálidamente recibidas.

-Me alegra veros, chicas.- Las saludó Melissa.-  
-Luego nos ponemos al día sobre los chismes, déjame un ordenador.- Demandó Caroline.-

 

Con rapidez les indicaron a las recién llegadas sendas consolas para ubicarse. Así, entre todo el equipo se afanaron por recobrar el control de los varitech. Aunque la tejana enseguida les comentó.

-Esto está más feo de lo que parecía. He comprobado que el pirata ha intervenido también los sistemas de la nave. A gran escala.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-Inquirió Adams.-  
-Que controlan también las defensas exteriores y los accesos.- Le explicó la interpelada.- Y no sé cuántas cosas más.  
-Llamaré al puente.- Les comentó el teniente Tang.-

 

En efecto, tras poder comunicar vía conexión seguridad habilitada por Caroline. La llamada llegó al puente de control. Un mayor informó a Hazzar. Éste enseguida se puso y le contó.

-Señor, estamos en la zona de desarrollo cibernético. Los técnicos y los científicos tratan de recuperar el control de algunas zonas de la nave.  
-Muy bien, teniente. Hagan todo lo posible por devolvernos los sistemas. Tenemos a todas las escuadrillas operativas ahí fuera. Sufriendo el fuego de nuestras propias baterías.  
\- A sus órdenes.- Replicó Tang.-

 

Tras cortar la emisión, Zhao les refirió esas palabras, dejándoles a todos realmente preocupados.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó Penélope.- Rick y los demás.  
-¡Tenemos que recuperar los sistemas a toda costa! - Les urgió Scott.- Cada minuto cuenta.

 

No tuvo que repetirlo más. Sus compañeros se afanaron en lograrlo. Trabajaban de forma frenética, a contrarreloj. Muchas vidas dependían de ello. Desde luego, en el espacio, los pilotos trataban en lo posible de esforzarse por eludir los disparos de sus propios cañones de defensa.

-¡Maniobren, rápido!…- Ordenó Enset.-

 

Los pilotos se empleaban con pericia. Esquivaban muy bien los disparos enemigos. Celia estaba concentrada. Pese a todo había dejado de lado las amargas circunstancias que había sufrido. Al menos hasta que comenzó a oír algo inquietante por su línea de audio interna.

-Muy bien, nena. Te mueves de maravilla. Acuérdate de lo bien que lo pasamos los dos juntos.  
-¿Quién es?- Chilló completamente desconcertada y llena de temor.-  
-Volverás a ser mía otra vez. No te preocupes.- Se reía aquella voz.- ¡Mírame!, aquí estoy…

 

La chica observó a través de la carlinga viendo otro avión. ¡Era él! El aparato del mayor Shulth estaba allí. Ahora los aviones se habían convertido en varitech para poder parapetarse con sus escudos.

-¡Maldito! - espetó Walsh.-

 

Lo que sucedió entonces nadie pudo entenderlo. El caza de la muchacha se lanzó contra el del mayor. Le sujetó por detrás con los brazos impidiéndole moverse.

-¿Qué está haciendo, se ha vuelto loca?- Gritó el mayor.-  
-Celia. ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó también Olivia, que pasaba cerca de allí.-  
-¡Suélteme inmediatamente! Esto le costará su carrera, estúpida.- La amenazó Shulth.- Está acabada.

 

Aunque Celia solo sonrió con sorna, replicando con un tono entre resignado, entristecido y ácido.

-Mi vida ya está acabada. Mayor, igual que la suya. Pero al menos no hará eso a ninguna otra mujer.

 

Y para horror del resto empujó el caza de su superior hacia una batería que hizo fuego al detectarlo. Shulth solo tuvo tiempo de gritar de terror antes de ser destruido junto con su avión. 

-¿Pero qué has hecho?- Exclamó Jane, tan anonadada e impactada como el resto.-  
-¡Celia, por el amor de Dios! - Exclamó Susan tratando de acercarse.- Cálmate.

 

Aunque la alférez apuntó al aparato de su superiora con su fusil, diciendo con voz entrecortada.

-Por favor, no se acerque más a mí, señora. No me obligue a tener que hacerle daño. Usted no lo merece.  
-Escucha, podemos hablar de ello. Saldremos de esto.- Insistió la teniente Hunter.-  
-Te ayudaremos, sabemos por lo que estás pasando.- Añadió Jane.-  
-¡Celia, por favor! - Intervino también Olivia.- 

 

La chica movía la cabeza incrédulamente dentro de su aparato. Suspiró y entre lágrimas se despidió.

-Gracias por todo. Y perdónenme. 

 

Nadie tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando la joven piloto dirigió su aparato directamente contra uno de los cañones que disparó nada más tenerla a tiro desintegrando ese caza de inmediato. Apenas unos fragmentos quedaron del avión y salieron propulsados a tremenda velocidad fuera del campo visual del grupo.

-¡Celiaa!- Gritó la alférez Aguirre.-  
-¡Dios mío!- Musitó Tracer tan horrorizado como el resto.-

 

Por fortuna Enset, pese a estar tan impactado como el resto, enseguida tomó las riendas de la situación.

-Estén alerta. Sigan en posición defensiva y apártense de los cañones.- Les ordenó a sus pilotos.- Rápido, maniobra evasiva tango dos.

 

A duras penas el resto volvió a la realidad de la complicada situación en la que estaban obedeciendo las órdenes. Aunque tras unos momentos hubo una buena noticia. Marcus, junto a su superior, el mayor Mullins, vio algo.

-La compuerta de la zona de apontaje C se está abriendo. Señor.- Le comentó a quién era asimismo su pareja.-  
-Compuerta C, luz verde.- Repitió calmadamente éste.-  
-Estén preparados, podría ser una trampa.- Les previno Enset que enseguida comunicó con el puente.- Aquí líder escuadrilla Granate. Pedimos confirmación de la apertura de la zona de apontaje C.  
-Confirmado, comandante.- Replicó a voz de un oficial de control.- Nuestros técnicos han recuperado el control. Aguarden un poco hasta que se hagan con las baterías.   
-Recibido.- Contestó Karl quien se dirigió a los suyos.- Ya han oído, permanezcan a la espera y alerta.

 

Todos asintieron, Susan por su parte apenas si veía por el casco, gruesas lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Pero debía esforzarse por mantener la calma. Era una piloto y una oficial militar. No podía ceder a los sentimientos ahora. También Olivia se sentía destrozada. Sin embargo apeló asimismo a su condición de militar. Jane estaba muy afectada a su vez. Y más furiosa aun si cabía.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, Celia. Pero sí que puedo investigar esto.- Se prometió.- Al menos para limpiar tu nombre.

 

Y entre tanto entre Scott, Melissa y Caroline, se hicieron también con el sistema de armas externo de la nave. Sus pilotos podrían retornar sin peligro. Así lo hicieron saber de inmediato. 

-Ahora vamos a ocuparnos de los intrusos de dentro.- Les arengó la doctora Drummont.-

 

Y estos seguían disparando a todo lo que encontraban. Aquellos enormes robots sembraban el caos y el terror. Por fortuna la mayor parte de la gente estaba a salvo metida en refugios. Mei Ling se tapaba los oídos y la cara al igual que muchos de los que estaban en uno de estos lugares, puesto que las explosiones se producían cercanas y ensordecedoras. Pensaba en sus amigas, en su pareja y hasta en su primo. En esos momentos ninguna otra cosa contaba.

-¡Oh, Dios mío que estén todos bien! - Se decía con una gran preocupación y pánico.-

 

En los restos del parque, Zura mantenía su posición de ventaja bien aferrada a la aterrorizada Ginger. La saiyajin le susurró entonces a la pobre chica con un falso tono meloso.

-No tengas miedo, si ellos son razonables yo lo seré también. Ninguna queremos morir, ¿verdad que no?

 

La camarera movió levemente su cabeza a modo de negación, confirmando así esas palabras. Entonces su captora le ordenó con brusquedad e ira mal contenida.

-¡Pues díselo a esos idiotas!  
-Por favor… - Apenas si pudo sollozar Ginger.- Tengo un niño pequeño.  
-¿Un niño pequeño?- Se sonrió aviesamente Zura, para preguntar no sin sorna indicando las ruinas de la escuela con la mirada.- ¿Cómo esos que están allí?

 

La aterrada camarera solo podía llorar de impotencia y desesperación, y sobre todo, temor por su hijo. Giaal contemplaba la escena realmente enfurecido, pero sabía que tenía que permanecer calmado. Lo mismo podía aplicarse a Kiros que, tratando de templar su furia, le preguntó a la secuestradora.

-¿Quién te ha ordenado que hagas esto?  
-¿Quién?- Se rio ella, para añadir divertida.- Buena pregunta. Quizás si os mostráis razonables os lo cuente.

 

Y entre tanto las fuerzas de seguridad seguían llegando. Un oficial de superior grado se presentó allí con un grupo de soldados fuertemente armados.

-Soy el capitán Pierre Deloin. Deponga su actitud.- Le ordenó a la saiyajin.- Si libera a la rehén le aseguro que será bien tratada.  
-Sí, claro. Y voy a fiarme de su palabra.- Se rio ella.-  
-No tiene otra opción.- Replicó su interlocutor.-  
-Siempre puedo morir luchando.- Contestó la interpelada.-  
-Tenemos códigos de justicia, si se entrega será tomada prisionera y disfrutará de una serie de derechos.  
-¿Derechos?- Exclamó Kiros conteniendo su ira a duras penas.- ¿Qué clases de derechos hay para una asesina de niños?  
-Mayor, no intervenga.- Le ordenó el capitán.-

 

Desde luego el saiyajin estaba deseoso de arrancarle el corazón a esa maldita traidora asesina, pero recordó sus órdenes. De muy mala gana se apartó. Zura se sonrió sabiéndose ahora en clara ventaja. Se aprovecharía de esos absurdos remilgos humanos en su provecho. Así que, con un tono mucho más conciliador, se dirigió al que parecía que estaba al mando.

-Bueno, capitán. ¿Me da usted su palabra? Si me rindo y colaboro con ustedes ¿podré obtener un trato? ¿Digamos, por ejemplo, para un intercambio posterior de prisioneros?  
-Estoy en condiciones de ofrecerle algo parecido a ese trato, sí. De parte del Contralmirante.- Aseveró éste.- Solo si colabora y depone su actitud.  
-¿Qué?- Se indignó Kiros.- ¡No pueden ofrecerle un trato a esa criminal!  
-Manténgase al margen, mayor. ¡Es una orden!- Le insistió Deloin con brusquedad.-

 

El muchacho estaba realmente cercano a perder los estribos, fue Giaal quién se acercó a él para tratar de calmarlo, recordándole.

-¿Qué instrucciones te dieron los soberanos de Nueva Vegeta?

 

En un principio el saiyajin no parecía querer responder a eso, aunque el doctor Ginga insistió una vez más.

-¿Qué órdenes tienes de tus soberanos?...relativas a tu estancia aquí. ¿Tienes que acatar las órdenes de tus superiores en el ejército?  
-Si.- Pudo mascullar él con la voz casi quebrada por la rabia.-  
-Y lo harás, eres un saiyajin honorable. Créeme. Mi amigo Leval me habló un poco sobre vuestras costumbres. Dijo que un guerrero del espacio con honor nunca desobedece una orden directa.

 

Eso bastó para hacer recapacitar al chico que asintió despacio bajando la mirada y apretando los puños. Tras ser testigo de aquello Zura se sonrió, entonces, con tono alto y claro anunció.

-Muy bien, capitán. Confío en su palabra. Me rindo.

 

Acto seguido soltó a la atemorizada Ginger elevando las manos como si la estuvieran apuntando para decirle a esa pobre chica con un tinte más considerado.

-Puedes irte. No temas nada. Yo cumpliré mi parte del trato.

 

La joven la observó con incredulidad. Esa fiera enemiga parecía haberse vuelto muy amable de pronto. En efecto, la camarera iba a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió suplicante a su ya ex captora. Y con lágrimas le pidió

-Por favor. Dígame que no le ha hecho daño a mi hijo. Es solo un niño pequeño.  
-Yo no he matado a ningún niño.- Replicó la saiyajin con tono indiferente a esos ruegos.- Ni sé dónde están. 

 

Ginger no pudo sacarle más. Algunos soldados llegaron provistos de esposas y grilletes. Zura juntó ambas muñecas y dócilmente se dejó encadenar. Ante eso el capitán Deloin sonrió satisfecho.

-Eso no servirá de nada. Ella podría romper esas cadenas como si fueran papel.- Les advirtió Kiros.-  
-Pero no lo haré. Un trato es un trato.- Replicó ella no sin sorna.- No tengáis miedo, humanos.

 

Pese a todo se le quitaron las ganas de bromear cuando su antagonista se encaró con ella, todavía brillando como un súper saiyajin y le espetó con fría cólera.

-¡No lo harás porque sabes que lo único que te libra de que te mate ahora mismo es la celda en la que te vayan a meter! ¡Traidora miserable!  
-Ya es suficiente, mayor.- Le ordenó el capitán.- Puede retirarse. Gracias.

 

A su pesar Kiros se cuadró y saludó, dándose media vuelta. No tenía intención de irse aún. Las cosas no estaban controladas en otros sectores. Por fortuna en ese mismo momento recibieron buenas noticias.

-Mi capitán.- Le informó un teniente que llegaba a todo correr.- Nos han informado que tenemos control sobre los varitech y que los pilotos del exterior han podido retornar.  
-¡Magnífico! - Exclamó éste indicando acto seguido a sus hombres.- Lleven a la prisionera a una celda de aislamiento.

 

Zura ya caminaba entre sus guardianes cuando se detuvo un instante para decirle a su compatriota con tintes de reproche y desdén en su voz.

-No sé quién es más traidor. Al menos yo no acato órdenes de un rey títere y de una reina que no es saiyajin. Solo eres una marioneta más de los humanos.

 

Kiros la miró con verdadero odio, aunque notó enseguida la mano conciliadora de Giaal posándose sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Te ruego que la olvides y nos ayudes. Ella no merece la pena. Por favor. Hay muchas personas en peligro…

 

El muchacho miró a Ginger, vio el miedo y la preocupación en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Observó también a Maggie. La enfermera estaba sentada ahora en un resto de muro. Mirando hacia el suelo y con las manos entrelazadas. Totalmente hundida. No pudo hacer más que asentir.

-Haré lo que pueda por encontrar a tu hijo y ponerle a salvo, Ginger, tienes mi palabra.- Le dijo con el mayor tono de seguridad y consideración que pudo a la camarera.-

 

Ésta sonrió esperanzada. Con alguien así de su parte todo era posible. Entre tanto, en el centro de desarrollo tecnológico habían en efecto controlado aquella invasión pirata. Por fin todo volvía a estar bajo control. Pero a un terrible precio. Keiko fue la primera en salir. Solo para darse cuenta del horror que se extendía por la zona del parque. Muchas casas estaban totalmente destruidas. Algunos cadáveres yacían en el suelo. Los servicios sanitarios y de reparaciones se prodigaban en intentar despejar aquello. Por su parte Marek estaba junto al doctor Lester. Habían atendido a algunas personas de camino hacia la escuela.

-¿Doctor? ¿Dónde está James?- Quiso saber ella puesto que no le había visto desde hacía un buen rato.-  
-No lo sé.- Repuso éste.- Creía que estaría con usted.- Habrá ido a atender a más víctimas.- Elucubró Lester sin darle mayor importancia.-

 

La enfermera asintió. Eso creyó también. No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en eso. Había más gente que necesitaba ayuda. En otra parte de la nave, al fin se abrió el refugio. Mei Ling salió junto con el resto de las personas que lo compartían con ella. El panorama no podía ser más desolador. La chica trató de encaminarse hacia el parque central, sin embargo unos soldados la hicieron detenerse.

-Lo lamento señorita. Es una zona acordonada.- Le dijo un sargento.-  
-Por favor. ¿Saben que es lo que ha pasado? - Les preguntó ella.-  
-No podemos dar información todavía.- Se excusó el suboficial que amablemente le aconsejó.- Lo mejor será que vuelva a su casa y descanse.

 

La muchacha asintió. No veía que otra cosa podría hacer. De todos modos tenía mucho en que pensar. Por su parte Kiros iba a cumplir su palabra. Dejó de ser un súper guerrero. Se colocó su visor, podría quizás detectar algún tipo de energía de bajo nivel si lo reprogramaba. Era una idea algo desesperada. Y además, un crío humano emitiría un nivel de energía ínfimo. Pese a ello podría intentarlo. Así se lo comentó a Giaal.

-No me parece una mala idea.- Valoró no obstante el alien.-   
-Empezaré por las ruinas de la escuela. Si tiene un refugio subterráneo puede que esté sepultado por los cascotes.- Comentó.-  
-Pediremos ayuda. Que un par de varitech se le unan para despejarlo todo de escombros.- Indicó Deloin antes de marcharse.-

 

Entonces el capitán recibió una comunicación del puente. 

-Sí, sí señor. ¿Cómo dice? No, no ha venido aquí. Muy bien, me enteraré. Sí, está conmigo. ¿Desea que le pregunte algo? Muy bien. Le mantendré informado. A sus órdenes, corto.

 

Y terminó el contacto. Aquella charla parecía haberle dejado extrañado dado que le comentó a Kiros.

-Mayor. ¿No dijo usted que el capitán Harris estaba grave?  
-Sí señor.- Se reafirmó él.- En bastantes malas condiciones por desgracia.  
-Pues ha estado en el puente dirigiendo las operaciones junto a Hazzar. El contralmirante acaba de comunicármelo. ¿Sabe usted sí pudo recobrarse de algún modo particularmente rápido?  
-Eso no puede ser.- Rebatió Kiros, mirando ahora a Giaal para preguntarle.- ¿Le dio usted alguna alubia?  
-¿Yo?, no… - Negó el interpelado con patente gesto de sorpresa.-

 

El saiyajin demudó el rostro. Volvió a reprogramar el visor. Aunque con una expresión de rabia.

-¡Maldita sea! Ha tenido que ser él.  
-¡El metamorfo!- Exclamó Deloin.- ¿Está usted insinuando…?  
-No, señor. No insinuó. - Le cortó el chico sentenciando.- Estoy afirmando que ese ser se ha colado en nuestro puente de mando asumiendo la identidad de uno de los oficiales de más alto rango de la nave.  
-Concretamente del segundo al mando.- Musitó su contertulio con evidente inquietud, deduciendo.- Tuvo que ser él quien lo orquestase todo. Hazzar me comentó que los cazas salieron debido a un informe del capitán Harris.  
-Iré al hospital a asegurarme que el verdadero sigue allí.- Comentó Giaal.- Puede que…  
-Cualquier otro puede hacer eso. A usted le necesito, doctor.- Le interrumpió Kiros que agregó diciéndole en un tinte más confidencial.- Y me gustaría que esa enfermera viniese con nosotros.

 

Giaal observó a Maggie. La pobre mujer seguía con la mirada perdida mirando al suelo. Seguramente se torturaba aún con los recuerdos de todo lo que había visto. El doctor Ginga la llamó.

-Señorita Kendall, por favor. ¿Nos acompaña?

 

No hubo respuesta. Giaal se aproximó y solo pudo ver desolación y amargura en esa pobre chica. No quiso insistir más. Sin embargo, Kiros sí que lo intentó dirigiéndose a ella.

-Sé que estás sufriendo mucho. Esto ha sido terrible. Pero tienes que ser fuerte.

 

La joven apenas elevó la vista para observarle, un par de finos hilos de lágrimas le cayeron de sus ojos, enrojecidos de tanto llorar ya. 

-No puedo ser fuerte…nunca lo he sido. –Le confesó totalmente abatida.-  
-Eso no es verdad.- Negó el joven doblando una rodilla para mirarla a los ojos.- Has demostrado ser muy fuerte.  
-¿Para una mujer? ¿O para ser una simple humana? - Sonrió débilmente ella.-  
-Para cualquiera.- Afirmó el saiyajin, que trató de animarla añadiendo.- Antes te escuché. Me preguntaste quién era. Te prometo que después te lo diré. Pero ahora te necesitamos. Es lamentable que tantos inocentes hayan muerto. Sin embargo podríamos salvar a muchos más. Yo soy un guerrero, no se curar. Tú sí. Y el doctor Ginga necesita ayuda. Ya no podemos hacer nada por los muertos. Hagamos lo posible por los que todavía puedan estar vivos. ¿No crees?

 

Maggie se tomó unos segundos para tratar de rehacerse mínimamente. Al fin asintió despacio y se levantó. Junto con Kiros y Giaal se dispuso a tratar de superar su propia amargura y horror y ayudar a quién pudiera precisarlo. Así, los tres se dirigieron hacia aquellas ruinas con la esperanza de poder rescatar a alguien. Todo era un caos de ruido, gritos, e incluso de movimientos de varitech tratando de despejar de escombros esa zona. Entre tanto en el puente de mando iban llegando los informes. Un conmocionado Hazzar escuchaba a sus oficiales.

-Contralmirante, hemos perdido al menos cuatro cazas. Varios pilotos han muerto- le exponía uno.-  
-El sector civil tres ha sido el más afectado. Han destruido una escuela.  
-¡Santo Dios!- Suspiró aquel hombre realmente afectado por aquella noticia y llevándose las manos a la cabeza para musitar.- ¡Que Él me perdone! No he sabido protegerles.  
-No pudo hacer nada, señor.- Trató de animarle el capitán Smith.- 

 

Hazzar asintió, aunque él sabía que no era así. Aquella responsabilidad era terriblemente dura y pesada. Ahora hubiese preferido no estar allí. No ser el comandante en jefe de esa expedición. O al menos, haber llevado solo a personal militar. Se preguntaba con amargura si eso merecería finalmente la pena. ¿Por qué tuvieron que embarcar a civiles y sobre todo a niños?

-¡Maldita misión!- Se dijo apretando los puños.- 

 

Aunque tras unos instantes de concesión al desahogo al fin se rehízo pasando a impartir las órdenes oportunas…


	17. Bajo las ruinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay apenas tiempo para llorar por las víctimas. Toca recuperarse y contraatacar.

Uno por unos los aviones fueron aterrizando. Al fin los pilotos estaban seguros una vez más. Enset y los suyos no perdieron el tiempo y se presentaron de inmediato ante su superior. Acompañados por Mullins y el teniente Marcus. El propio Hazzar les recibió, allí, en posición de firmes, le escucharon.

-Celebro ver que la mayoría de ustedes han regresado de esa especie de… trampa.- Pudo completar el contralmirante.-  
-Con el debido respeto, señor.- Inquirió el comandante Enset no sin malestar.- ¿Quién dio la orden de salir?  
-Evidentemente fui yo. Soy el máximo responsable.- Admitió su interlocutor sin disimular su pesar.-  
-No me refiero a eso. Me consta que alguien tuvo que darle un informe que le obligase a tomar esa decisión, señor.- Repuso Karl teniendo más cuidado en su tono.-   
-Fue el capitán Harris. Hace poco que se ha reincorporado al servicio.- Le comentó Hazzar.-  
-¿Harris? ¿Pero no estaba en cuidados intensivos?- Inquirió el comandante Enset con gesto atónito.-

 

Los demás oficiales cruzaron miradas entre ellos, aunque no dijeron nada. Algunos como Susan u Olivia porque realmente no estaban allí en modo mental. Solo podían pensar en los últimos momentos de su infortunada compañera Celia. Tracer también le daba vueltas a la cabeza pero pensando en Penélope. Al poco de llegar les informaron de lo sucedido dentro de la nave. Solo rezaba porque ella y las demás no estuvieran heridas o algo peor.

-Me dijo que pudo recobrarse casi de un modo milagroso.- Comentó Hazzar quien parecía reacio a hablar de más ante tanto oficial y le susurró a su interlocutor.- Ya sabe, de esas formas que solo unos pocos conocen.

 

Karl enseguida le comprendió. Él lo sabía también, desde el primer viaje que hiciera en la SSP-1. Aquellas extrañas alubias que te recobraban casi al instante. Recordó al teniente Malden y al mayor O´ Brian hablarle de ellas. No obstante, eso se consideraba un secreto de seguridad ya no nacional, sino planetaria. Al igual que otros muchos. Y no abundaban. Supuso entonces que pudo ser debido a eso que su superior se reintegrase al servicio. Aunque no estaría de más verificarlo.

-Señor, hablaré con el mayor Kiros. Él podrá decirnos algo.  
-Llamaré al capitán Deloin.- Le comentó su superior.- Quizás él le haya visto.  
-Hágalo. Y en cuanto pueda que venga a informarnos con más detalle de lo sucedido.- Le pidió el comandante.-

 

Tras despedirse del profesor Adams y de Scott y Tang, a los que dejaron eliminando los virus que quedaban para recuperar todos los sistemas operativos, Keiko y las demás pudieron salir para encontrarse con el mismo cordón militar que su compañera antes. No obstante fue Penélope quien, mostrando acreditaciones que daban fe de su colaboración con el ejército, les franqueó a todas la entrada.

-¡Vamos chicas! - Las arengó Caroline.- Aquí podemos echar una mano.

 

Se cruzaron con Ginger que venía de avisar a las dotaciones sanitarias. La joven enseguida les contó lo sucedido, llena de angustia.

-Mi hijo, ¡no sé dónde está!- Sollozaba presa del temor.- ¡Podría estar muerto, bajo eso escombros!  
-No, ni se te ocurra pensar eso.- Respondió Keiko con dulzura en tanto la abrazaba.- No te preocupes, seguro que estará bien. Te ayudaremos a buscarle.

 

Y tras presentarse como voluntarias y equiparse con cascos y algún que otro elemento protector, las chicas fueron para allá. El panorama era dantesco. Ninguna pudo evitar llorar al ver como sacaban los cuerpos de varias personas incluyendo algunos niños y niñas de corta edad, de ahí. Ginger llegó incluso a desmayarse…

-Vamos Gin.- Le decía una también muy afectada Keiko, tratando de reanimarla.- Dean no estaba ahí… ¡Despierta por favor!  
-No te preocupes. Solo ha sido un desvanecimiento.- Oyó una voz de mujer tras de sí.-

 

Erika había llegado también hasta allí. Era donde más posibles víctimas habría. Algunas afortunadamente estaban malheridas pero vivas. Por desgracia varias estaban muertas. La enfermera enseguida se unió junto con el doctor Lester, al grupo de voluntarios. No tardó en hacerse cargo de la exánime camarera. Tras tomarla el pulso asintió, declarando de modo tranquilizador.

-Estará bien. Debe de estar sometida a mucha tensión.  
-Su hijo ha desaparecido.- Repuso una muy preocupada Keiko.-  
-Comprendo. No tema. Me haré cargo.- Le aseguró Erika.-

 

La pelirroja asintió, más tranquila dio las gracias a esa enfermera y se dirigió hacia las ruinas, uniéndose al resto. Kiros, Giaal y Maggie estaban allí ya. Pese a que un varitech había quitado bastantes escombros algunas piedras y fragmentos se le resistían dado que no le eran de difícil acceso para poder retirarlas.

-Ahí no puede llegar.- Comentó el médico.- Y es muy complicado que nadie pueda…

 

No había terminado la frase cuando Kiros, tras quitarse su chaqueta, tensó los músculos y agarró un enorme bloque de cemento elevándolo con aparente facilidad. Maggie desde luego estaba perpleja. Lo mismo que el resto cuando llegó hasta allí. Keiko observaba sin poderlo creer. Ese fragmento de escombros pesaría al menos doscientos kilos.

-Debe de hacer muchas pesas en el gimnasio.- Pensó ingenuamente la chica sin poder dejar de mirar aquel portentoso cuerpo.-

 

Luego se censuró, la situación no estaba para esas frivolidades. Además, vio a Maggie. Aunque la enfermera parecía dar muestras de no haber reparado en ella. De todos modos al fijarse en la expresión de su rostro la vio totalmente cambiada. No parecía ella. Y su mirada rezumaba mucha tristeza. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando ésta la vio también.

-¡Keiko! –Pudo musitar.-

 

Pero un gran estruendo producido cuando el saiyajin arrojó ese bloque al suelo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Aquí es!- Exclamó el joven.- La entrada al refugio. Estaba taponada por el derrumbe.

 

Habían llegado ya los demás miembros del grupo de ayuda junto a varios droidos médicos y transportes sanitarios. ¡Ojalá que tuvieran utilidad para transportar heridos en lugar de fallecidos! Lester se aproximó a Giaal y le saludó interesándose por la situación.

-Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a nadie con vida. Al menos fuera del refugio.- Le contó su colega.-  
-Dios quiera que hayan podido protegerse dentro.- Declaró el jefe médico.-

 

Ahora, tras limpiar un poco de arena y cascotes se veía esa puerta de acero blindada, Kiros enseguida golpeó en ella gritando.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Pueden oírme?

 

No se escuchaba réplica aunque debido precisamente al grosor de esa puerta eso era prácticamente imposible. El joven saiyajin usó entonces el visor. Calibrando sus detectores para energía humana.

-Detecto algo, es muy débil. Podrían ser varias fuerzas. Uno de nivel, o dos como mucho.  
-Hay que abrir esa puerta.- Indicó Giaal.-  
-Tendrán que venir los robots o un equipo especial para tratar de perforarla.- Valoró un oficial que se había aproximado junto con algunos soldados.-

 

Keiko miraba ahora hacia allí, estaba tan preocupada como el resto. Quizás dentro de ese refugio tuvieran oxígeno, pero esa pobre gente estaría atrapada y querrían salir cuanto antes. También podrían estar heridos. 

-¿Qué podríamos hacer?- Comentó la joven.-  
-Por ahora nada, solo aguardar a la maquinaria adecuada.- Repuso Caroline.-  
-¡Oh Dios mío, pobres niños!- Suspiró Keiko.-

 

Maggie la estaba escuchando a cierta distancia. Pese a su estado de ánimo se aproximó lentamente a ella. Al menos quería oír su voz.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó tímidamente.-  
¿Y tú?- Se decidió a responder la joven a su vez, algo cohibida en presencia de las demás.-

 

Y es que no podía apartar de su mente esa noche que pasaron juntas. Aunque en esos momentos cualquier consideración que no fuera la de ayudar a las víctimas carecía de sentido. Mientras tanto Ginger se recobró del desmayo. Junto a ella y a la enfermera Marek estaban Penélope y Melissa que habían acudido presurosas al verla.

-Vamos, debes tener confianza.- La animó la doctora Prentis en tanto la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.-  
-Sí, Ginger. Seguro que tu hijo estará bien.- Convino Penélope.-  
-Gracias a todas.- Musitó la agotada y emocionada muchacha recuperándose todavía.- Muchas gracias señorita.- Añadió dirigiéndose a Erika.-

 

La enfermera solamente asintió, sonrió levemente y se alejó dispuesta para atender a más heridos. Entre tanto, Keiko se acercaba más a Maggie y observándola con preocupación, le insistió.

-¿Te encuentras bien, de verdad?  
-Ha sido una tarde muy larga.- Pudo responder su contertulia siendo incapaz de sonreír aunque al fin dijo algo más aliviada.- Pero ahora que estás aquí a mi lado, lo llevo mejor.

 

Keiko no supo que contestar a eso. Además, sus compañeras de trabajo estaban cerca. Entonces vio a Ginger desde la distancia y le susurró a su interlocutora.

-El pequeño Dean ha desaparecido, la pobre Gin está muy angustiada.  
-Sí, lo entiendo.- Convino con tono decaído y suave la enfermera que apenas fue capaz de suspirar sin llorar de nuevo cuando añadió con patente dolor.- He visto a varios niños muertos entre los escombros. No sé quién puede ser capaz de haber hecho algo así…

 

Su contertulia asintió pasándole un afectuoso brazo tras los hombros. En ese momento Maggie la miró agradecida y finalmente pudo sonreír. Aunque esa muchacha apenas se dio cuenta dado que se estaba fijando en aquel tipo tan increíble.

-¿Has visto eso?- Exclamó dirigiéndose a su interlocutora.-

 

Y es que Kiros tras acumular energía en un brazo había hundido un puñetazo en esa puerta de acero blindado. Atravesándola metió la mano y parte del antebrazo para hacer palanca. Tras dar un grito que concentraba sus fuerzas comenzó a tirar. Se escuchó un ruido de goznes que cedían y para asombro del grupo, excepción hecha de Giaal, el oficial arrancó aquello. Con su otra mano logró sacar el brazo atrapado y tiró esa gran compuerta que hizo un tremendo estruendo al caer al suelo a varios metros de distancia. Todo el mundo observó aquello con perplejidad. Esa masa de acero blindada debía de pesar al menos dos o tres toneladas y ese tipo se había desecho de ella sin apenas esfuerzo. Al fin, cuando el ruido cesó y todos se quitaron las manos de los oídos, el saiyajin le pidió al doctor Ginga.

-Venga conmigo, por favor. Por si hubiera heridos.  
-¡Es increíble!- Declaró Keiko que estaba tan atónita como ruborizada.- ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacer algo así?  
-Le he visto hacer cosas incluso más asombrosas. - Admitió la enfermera.-  
-No es tan extraño, teniendo en cuenta que es un saiyajin.- Les explicó Penélope.-  
-¿Un saiyajin?- Inquirió la atónita pelirroja.- ¿Qué es eso?  
-Alguien muy por encima de una persona normal. - Le contó la doctora Winters.- A veces se les llama guerreros del espacio. Son una raza extraterrestre con poderes enormes. Como súper humanos. El famoso guerrero dorado es de ese pueblo.

 

Keiko estaba con la boca abierta. De niña escuchó a sus padres hablar de guerreros dorados, incluso a su hermana Hotaru. Siempre le habían comentado que eran protectores de la Tierra. Aunque al crecer pensó que se trataban únicamente de historias de súper héroes. Y en tanto la muchacha expresaba esa admiración Maggie suspiró resignada. Seguro que ahora la chica estaría totalmente entregada a Kiros. No podía culparla. Ella misma estaba asombrada. Y no por la fuerza de ese tipo o sus poderes. Al contrario, le agradecía su ayuda en el plano humano. Esas palabras que le dedicó para animarla cuando la vio tan hundida.

-Alguien así sería mucho mejor para ti que yo, Keiko.- Pensó con la tristeza pintada en el semblante. - Una persona que te quiera y que sea tan fuerte en todos los sentidos. Que nunca te falle…

 

Sin embargo cualquier otra reflexión o comentario pasó a segundo plano. Del interior llegaron precisamente las llamadas del saiyajin.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!…- gritó.-

 

Sin pensarlo tanto Maggie, como Penélope y Keiko, fueron a entrar. Pese a que las fuerzas militares estaban ya llegando a su misma posición junto con algunos androides. No obstante, estos no serían capaces de acceder con precisión por esas escaleras que podían verse descender hacia el subsuelo. De modo que, invocando su condición de enfermera, Maggie guió a las demás. Al poco el doctor Lester iba tras de ellas. Avanzaron espacio, malamente iluminados por algunas linternas. De todos modos enseguida pudieron ver a unos cuantos niños y niñas sentados y arrinconados contra las paredes. Estaban asustados, llorosos y visiblemente angustiados. Las chicas recurrieron a sus mejores sonrisas para tratar de animarles.

-Ya está. Ya ha pasado todo.- Susurraba cariñosamente Keiko a una niña que no tendría más de seis años.- Ahora os vamos a sacar de aquí.  
-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntaba afectuosamente Melissa a otro crío que asentía sin hablar.-

 

Kiros ya llevaba en brazos a dos de ellos que se trataban de aferrar a su poderoso cuello, cuidadosamente le pasó uno a Maggie.

-Hazte cargo de él.- Le pidió.-  
-Claro.- Asintió ella tratando de animar al pequeño.- Muy bien, eres muy valiente, aguantar tanto rato aquí jugando al escondite.- Le dijo con pretendido tinte jovial.-

 

El saiyajin entonces recordó. Enseguida le dijo al otro pequeño que tenía entre sus poderosos brazos.

-¿Has visto a un niño rubio? ¿Uno que se llama Dean?

 

Pero ese crío tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar. Al aproximarse Penélope se lo confió también. Entonces, sonriendo levemente, el oficial les comentó a todos los críos que estaban por allí. 

-Voy a hacer un truco, brillaré para que haya más luz.,  
-Eso no se puede.- Se atrevió a replicar una niña de unos siete años.-   
-Yo sí, porque me enseñaron cuando era pequeño.- Le contestó afablemente él.-

 

Y así fue, Kiros se convirtió en súper saiyajin aunque solo con la fuerza necesaria para iluminar esa estancia. Todos los niños le miraban embobados. Algunos con la boca muy abierta. Incluso algunos adultos también. Sobre todo Keiko quien no podía apartar la vista de aquel chico que se percató sonriendo para pedirle mirándola ahora con unos ojos azules e intensos.

-¿Por qué no cantas algo para todos? Ahora sería un momento perfecto.  
-Si- convino Maggie.- Por favor, Keiko.

 

La muchacha dudó un momento, mas viendo las caritas de miedo que todavía mostraban algunos críos asintió. Con su voz algo trémula les pidió.

-Pero me tenéis que ayudar con el estribillo

 

Algunos niños asintieron y la joven, tras sonreír más ampliamente, comenzó.

 

¡Oh cariño!, ¿Sabes qué es lo que vale la pena?  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra  
Dicen que en el Cielo, el amor viene primero  
Haremos del Cielo un lugar en la Tierra

 

Y algunos niños repetían algo, al principio tímidamente, pero Keiko daba palmas y sonreía. Utilizando lo mejor de su voz y de su ánimo para animarles.

¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra  
Cuando la noche cae  
Espero por ti y tú estás cerca  
Y el mundo está vivo con el sonido  
De los niños, fuera en la calle

 

Ahora más críos se animaron, hasta Maggie y algunos adultos se unieron. Y la intérprete seguía desgranando el tema con un tono que quería reflejar optimismo y esperanza…

Cuando entras en la habitación  
Y me atraes cerca y comenzamos a movernos  
Y estamos girando con las estrellas arriba  
Y me levantas en una ola de amor

 

Maggie sonrió. Esa estrofa podía sonar a otra cosa en su mente, aunque para los niños desde luego que no tendría esas connotaciones que ella recordaba de su pasada noche con Keiko. Kiros por su parte observaba a la intérprete sin pestañear. Estaba prendado de esa musicalidad y ese buen ánimo en tanto pensaba en encontrar al pequeño Dean.

 

¡Oh cariño!, ¿Sabes qué es lo que vale la pena?  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra  
Dicen que en el Cielo, el amor viene primero  
Haremos del Cielo un lugar en la Tierra  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra

 

Cuando me siento sola y te alcanzo  
Y me llevas a casa  
Cuando estoy perdida en el mar. Oigo tu voz.  
Y me lleva

En este mundo estamos solo comenzando  
A comprender el milagro de vivir  
Cariño, estaba asustada antes  
Pero ya no lo estoy más

 

En ese momento los ojos grisáceos con tonos lavanda y los intensamente azules de Kiros se cruzaron. La chica sonrió una vez más, bajando la vista para proseguir su canción en tanto él no podía dejar de mirarla. Mientras los niños y niñas un poco mayores que el resto cantaban con ella.

¡Oh cariño!, ¿Sabes qué es lo que vale la pena?  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra  
Dicen que en el Cielo, el amor viene primero  
Haremos del Cielo un lugar en la Tierra  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra

En este mundo estamos solo comenzando  
A comprender el milagro de vivir  
Cariño, estaba asustada antes  
Pero ya no lo estoy más

 

La propia Maggie se sintió mucho mejor, más animada y aliviada en su atormentado espíritu. Esa chica sabía elevar el alma de cualquiera con sus canciones. Ella no podía evitar sentir algo muy intenso cuando estaba a su lado. Y eso trascendía la mera atracción física desde luego. Aunque parte de ese entusiasmo renovado se esfumó al ser testigo del intercambio de miradas de esa joven con el mayor Derail…Y ajena a eso Keiko terminaba de cantar…

¡Oh cariño!, ¿Sabes qué es lo que vale la pena?  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra  
Dicen que en el Cielo, el amor viene primero  
Haremos del Cielo un lugar en la Tierra  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra

¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra  
¡Oh!, el Cielo es un lugar en la Tierra

 

(Heaven is a place on Earth. Belinda Carlisle. Crédito al autor)

 

Muchos niños aplaudieron. Incluso una cría se aupó del suelo haciendo que la pelirroja se agachase para darle un beso en la mejilla. Keiko rio. Incluso en medio de ese momento y ese lugar tan oscuros en todos los aspectos. Y Kiros pensó admirado al ver aquello.

-Ella ha aportado más luz que yo cuando he comenzado a brillar. Y todo con su forma de ser y su alegría. Ahora comprendo plenamente cual es mi misión. ¡Gracias reina Meioh! Gracias por permitir que lo haya aprendido por mí mismo. Teníais razón, Majestad.

 

Por fortuna llegaron más refuerzos y fueron sacando a todos y cada uno de los niños, más de una veintena. Y felizmente el oficial encontró al pequeño Dean. Estaba apoyado en el regazo de una niña de apenas diez años. Los dos dormían. Giaal tomo en brazos a la cría y el saiyajin se ocupó de hacer lo propio con el niño. También salieron dos adultas, que eran las maestras de las actividades extraescolares. 

-Gracias. Muchas gracias.- Sollozaba una de pelo castaño y poca estatura.-  
-Cuando el ataque empezó apenas si pudimos meter a estos niños.- Lloraba a su vez la otra, de pelo moreno y algo más alta, con tintes de desgarrada culpabilidad.- No pudimos resguardar a más.  
-Ustedes hicieron todo lo que humanamente les era posible.- Las trató de confortar Giaal, sentenciando.- No pudieron hacer más.  
-Ahora salgan y pasen por el gabinete de reconocimiento.- Les pidió amablemente Lester.- Tienen que hacerles un chequeo.

 

Ambas mujeres obedecieron de inmediato. Con un par de niños en brazos salieron escoltadas por Penélope y Melissa que llevaban a unos críos a su vez. Por fortuna todos pudieron salir sin tardanza. Tras atender a los pequeños los asustados y emocionados padres iban apareciendo. Escenas de abrazos, besos y lloros llenos de alivio se repetían cuando al fin se reunían con sus hijos. La propia Ginger recibió a Dean, que ya se estaba desperezando, de brazos del saiyajin.

-¡Gracias, gracias! - Exclamaba y lloraba aquella pobre chica estrechando al niño entre los brazos.- ¡Que Dios le bendiga!  
-Te di mi palabra.- Sonrió Kiros dejando ya a la feliz mamá con su recuperado hijo.-

 

Por desgracia no todo fueron escenas de felicidad. Algunos padres cuyos desafortunados hijos habían muerto bajo las ruinas estaban atacados por el dolor y la desesperación. Maggie vio a aquella pobre mujer, Aurora, y la sangre casi se le congeló en las venas. Junto con Kiros y Keiko iban a salir del cordón policial cuando oyeron los gritos de esa desdichada madre cuando recibió la aciaga noticia. Los tres se quedaron paralizados al verla. Entre lágrimas, con el rostro deformado por una expresión realmente terrible de dolor y desesperación, la joven se acercó temblando hasta Maggie que no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Verdad que mi hija es una buena niña?.. Quiere ser enfermera como usted. ¡Ella solo quería ser enfermera!…solo quería curar a la gente.- Gemía ahora llevándose las manos a la cara.-

 

Mientras otros asistentes trataban de consolar inútilmente a Aurora las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por las mejillas de Maggie. No podía soportar aquello. Keiko enseguida la sujetó porque esa chica estaba próxima a derrumbarse. El propio Kiros, que había retornado a su estado habitual, recordó aquel momento, cuando la enfermera sacó el cuerpo de esa cría de entre los escombros. No se dio cuenta al principio pero también caían lágrimas por sus propias mejillas. Pudo entonces recordar una conversación que tuviera con su padre. Haría ya mucho tiempo. Cuando era solamente un niño. 

-Padre.- Le preguntaba con extrañeza.- He visto a un guerrero derramar lágrimas. Ha muerto su esposa. ¿Acaso eso es honorable? Madre siempre ha dicho que no se debe uno quejar durante los entrenamientos y que debe ser duro en todos los órdenes de la vida.   
-Nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, hijo.- Le respondió Blinz.- Un poderoso saiyajin de pelo moreno y ojos azules, aclarándole.- Tu madre no se refería a eso. Hasta nuestros reyes han llorado en ocasiones. Es más, lo indigno para un saiyajin no es llorar. Sino no hacerlo cuando existe motivo para ello.  
-¿Y qué motivos adecuados pueden haber?- Quiso saber el niño.-  
-Perder tu dignidad. No ser capaz de cumplir con tus promesas son motivos de vergüenza. Incluso para llorar.- Replicó su progenitor, agregando.- Y ver sufrir a inocentes que no puedan defenderse sin ayudarles o sin ser capaz de hacerlo.   
-Pero madre dice que los débiles no merecen compasión.- Objetó él.-

 

Blinz sonrió, quizás su hijo había malinterpretado el mensaje. En ese momento, la propia Elua entró en la estancia, al parecer le había escuchado y matizó.

-No, te dije que los débiles de espíritu y los cobardes no merecen compasión. Y se puede ser cobarde no solo por huir de una pelea o de un enemigo. Eso a veces por mor de la estrategia puede estar justificado. El verdadero cobarde es el que ataca y abusa de seres que no son capaces de defenderse. Eso es deshonroso para el que comete tal villanía, nunca para quien la sufre. Y no impedir esos abusos, si se está en disposición de hacerlo, es motivo de gran vergüenza.   
-¿Debo entonces luchar contra los que lo hagan?- Quiso saber el crío.-  
-Eso es. Por ello, debes ser lo más fuerte que puedas.- Le explicó su padre.- Así serás capaz de proteger a los que no puedan hacerlo por sí mismos, de los desmanes de otros…

 

Esas palabras resonaban todavía en su cabeza, en tanto se enjugaba las lágrimas y musitaba con impotencia.

-Lo siento, no he sido capaz de protegerlos a todos. Padre, madre, ¡perdonadme!…

 

Pensó entonces en esa maldita traidora. En tanto las asistencias médicas se llevaban a esa abrumada mujer que se desmayó por el dolor de la pérdida de su hijita. El guerrero hervía de indignación, haría que esa renegada confesara sus crímenes y le proporcionara información sobre el enemigo, aunque tuviera que arrancársela a golpes. Su expresión mudó en ira al tiempo que las otras chicas se percataron…

-¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber Keiko.-  
-Todavía no. Pero lo estaré.- Afirmó categóricamente él, añadiendo de modo desinteresado.- Ocúpate de Maggie. Tengo algo que hacer….

 

Y se alejó dejándolas allí, la enfermera se sentó como pudo en una silla del campamento de atención que se había instalado en el parque y apenas si susurró totalmente destrozada.

-Yo conocía a esa madre y a su hija. Trajo a la niña para que la curara. Era una cría encantadora…y…la encontré bajo esas ruinas…- Sollozó tapándose la cara con ambas manos.-

 

Keiko lloraba también al escuchar aquello. Todo eso le parecía sencillamente horrible. Abrazó sin pensarlo más a su contertulia que se desahogó entre lágrimas en tanto apretaba la cara contra el pecho de la pelirroja. Así las vieron Melissa, Caroline y Penélope al acercarse. 

-Vamos a descansar. Ha sido un día terrible.- Musitó la doctora Winters tan consternada como el resto.-  
-Sí, vamos chicas.- Convino Caroline, con tono apagado por una vez.- Os lo habéis ganado, habéis demostrado mucho coraje.  
-Es verdad.- Convino Melissa mirando ahora a una llorosa Keiko.- Ya no se puede hacer más por ahora.

 

Levantó con dulzura el mentón de la muchacha y le susurró con una sonrisa amable.

-Tus padres y tu hermana Hota estarían muy orgullosos de ti. Créeme. 

 

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente entre las lágrimas. Eso sí, sin dejar de acunar a la devastada Maggie. Por su parte, Kiros fue interceptado por Giaal. El médico, con gesto preocupado, le preguntó.

-¿Va hacia la base?  
-Sí.- repuso lacónicamente éste.-  
-Por favor, compruebe si nuestros amigos están bien. – Le pidió el alien.-   
-Lo haré. Y le notificaré tan pronto lo sepa.- Le prometió el saiyajin.-

 

Y tras estrechar la mano del facultativo se marchó, encaminándose hacia el cuartel general. Por fortuna al llegar vio a Tracer y a algunos pilotos más que aún seguían allí tratando de recobrarse un poco. Su compañero de piso lucía una expresión realmente dura también. Entre abatido y furioso.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Le preguntó el saiyajin.-  
-¡Todo fue una maldita trampa! Un sabotaje de algunos traidores.- Escupió su colega, sentenciando con ira.- ¡Nos ha costado perder a varios pilotos!  
-En la ciudad ha habido una auténtica masacre también.- Le contó un consternado Kiros.-  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó su interlocutor quién recordó que su comandante les había avanzado algo de eso.- ¡Por favor, dinos que ha pasado!

 

Los demás también se arremolinaron a escuchar con patente inquietud y miedo. Muchos tenían pareja o familias incluso, viviendo allí. El mayor Derail apenas pudo tratar de calmarles para declarar.

-Podrán informarse enseguida. Todavía se está haciendo un recuento de muertos y heridos. Por desgracia hay víctimas incluso entre los niños.  
-¡Qué horror! - Exclamó una atónita Susan quien además estaba preocupada por su novio.- ¿Sabe algo del doctor Ginga?  
-Él está bien. Y quería saber de su estado. - La tranquilizó su superior.- ¿Y ustedes cómo están?

 

La chica solo pudo mover la cabeza bajando la vista, sin querer romper a llorar. Kiros la sostuvo con ambas manos posando las mismas en sus brazos.

-Tenga fortaleza. Eso es lo que nos hará vencer.

 

Susan asintió despacio. Era verdad. Y además ella era una oficial militar, tenía que mantenerse entera. Así las cosas fue Enset quién se aproximó al recién llegado. Kiros enseguida saludó.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí, mayor?  
-Les haré un resumen, señor.- Contestó el joven.-

 

Y tras exponer lo sucedido la consternación invadió aún más si cabía a la dotación. Sin embargo Enset supo valorar los sentimientos de sus subordinados y tomar las riendas para dirigirse a los presentes.

-Damas y caballeros. Todos nos sentimos muy mal por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo no tiene sentido culparse. Al embarcar sabíamos que estas situaciones podrían producirse. Entiendo perfectamente lo que están pensando. Y no deben hacerlo. No se pregunten por qué no estaban ahí. Lo que deben hacer es pensar en los que todavía siguen con nosotros. Nuestro deber es luchar por protegerles. Ha sido un duro golpe, sí. Pero nos hemos levantado y pronto, muy pronto, será nuestro turno de devolverlo. Entre tanto, entrenen, mejoren, focalícense en sus deseos de salvaguardar a esta nave y a todos los que en ella viajan. Ahora es nuestro hogar. Debemos defenderlo a toda costa contra quienes quieran amenazarlo.

 

Sus palabras fueron recompensadas incluso con aplausos. Olivia por ejemplo asintió emocionada, lo haría. Daría lo mejor de sí en memoria de su compañera Celia. Susan pensaba de idéntico modo. Ya había pasado por esto antes y no se iba a doblegar. Jane creía lo mismo. Además de estar más que motivada para indagar en lo sucedido. Tracer también deseaba acabar con esas amenazas. Y Kiros escuchaba con aprobación. Quizás esos humanos no fueran físicamente tan fuertes como un saiyajin, pero tenían valor y determinación. Respetaba eso por encima de todo. De hecho, cuando su superior concluyó aquella arenga, en un aparte Kiros le comentó.

-Tenemos una prisionera. Procederé a interrogarla. Seguro que podrá decirnos mucho. Necesito que medie usted con el contralmirante. Y además, está el asunto del metamorfo.  
-No sé si podré.- Objetó el interpelado.- Hay una cadena de mando y usted lo sabe. Pero puede tratar de pedírselo directamente, le apoyaré.  
-Gracias, señor. Eso es precisamente lo que quería hacer.- Admitió el chico.-

 

De este modo al fin los pilotos se dispersaron, yendo cada uno a ver a sus respectivos familiares y amigos. También llegaron noticias del hospital. Tal y como se temían el auténtico capitán Harris seguía en estado de coma inducido.

-No hay ni un segundo que perder. ¡Vamos a ver al contralmirante! - Les ordenó Enset.-

 

Tanto Tracer como Kiros le siguieron sin tardanza. Entre tanto, Scott y el profesor Adams habían recuperado el control informático de toda la nave.

-Ha sido duro, pero por fin hemos eliminado esos virus y troyanos.- Comentó el muchacho, manejando su silla de un lado a otro de la sala.-  
-Sí, gracias a su habilidad sobre todo, y a las doctoras Prentis y Drummont.- Añadió su interlocutor.-  
-La doctora Drummont tiene mucho talento con los ordenadores.- Afirmó el muchacho, añadiendo ahora casi con una media sonrisa.- Y la doctora Prentis, además de muy inteligente es bastante atractiva. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Cuarenta y cinco?  
-Pregúntaselo si tanto interés tienes.- Sonrió débilmente el doctor.-  
-No, bueno. No se le debe preguntar su edad a una señora.- Dijo Scott tratando de enmendar su comentario.-  
-No creo que esté casada.- Aseveró Adams.-  
-Podría usted preguntárselo.- Le sugirió su colega.-  
-¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa?- Inquirió agudamente el doctor.-

 

Scott parecía algo apurado, aunque enseguida se atrevió a decirle a su compañero.

-Verá. No se lo tome a mal, doctor. Pero usted es un hombre muy introvertido. Quiero decir, eso no es malo.   
-Bueno, en eso nos parecemos tú y yo.- Declaró su interlocutor.-  
-Es cierto. Y tras lo sucedido he pensado que quiero salir un poco más.- Afirmó el chico.- Hay gente realmente estupenda a bordo de esta nave.  
-¿Cómo cierta camarera rubia del café?- Se sonrió Adams.-

 

Logró su objetivo, aquel contrataque ruborizó al chico. Él ya era mayor y estaba de vuelta de esas cosas. Pese a todo Scott quiso pasar a la ofensiva una vez más. Sin arredrarse esta vez le comentó.

-No le diría que no. Y usted debería invitar a la doctora Prentis. Creo que hacen muy buena pareja.  
-¿De modo que eso crees?- Se rio Adams.-   
-No pierde nada por probar. Y estoy más que convencido que ella aceptaría encantada.- Afirmó el muchacho con tono de autoridad en la materia.-

 

Su colega permaneció reflexivo y callado durante unos segundos. Iba a decir algo cuando el teniente Tang entró en la sala. El oficial había estado fuera haciendo indagaciones.

-Al parecer todo ha regresado a la normalidad. Sin embargo y por desgracia hemos sufrido bastantes pérdidas humanas. Incluso niños.- Les informó con pesar.-  
-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó el joven científico acercándose con su silla de ruedas al recién llegado.-

 

El ambiente jovial y hasta de complicidad entre él y su colega y jefe se desvaneció al oír tales datos. Adams entonces tomó la palabra de un modo más grave.

-Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por evitar que algo así se repita.  
-Trabajaré para mejorar los corta fuegos y los sistemas de detección de malware y virus.- Convino Scott.-

 

Estaban discutiendo la forma de llevar a cabo aquello cuando su colega el doctor Bruce Hershow llegó. Venía con gesto preocupado y jadeando.

-Lo…siento. Estuve buscando a mi familia…- Hizo una pausa para tratar de recobrar el aliento y prosiguió.- He corrido de acá para allá. Y como los deslizadores hasta aquí no funcionaban, tuve que correr todavía más…  
-¿Están bien?- Se interesó de inmediato Adams.-  
-Si, por suerte.- Asintió su compañero.-  
-Me alegro mucho.- Terció Scott.-   
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Inquirió el recién llegado.- El teniente Tang me ha puesto al corriente de algunas cosas.

 

Así era, Zhao había visto al informático justo antes de entrar en el cuarto. Tras comentar un poco lo ocurrido y cambiar impresiones con él, el oficial le comentó.

-Está usted muy alterado y cansado por la carrera que se ha dado. Espere un momento. Voy a entrar a ver cómo van sus compañeros.

 

Y Bruce lo hizo hasta transcurridos un par de minutos. Después, aun entre jadeos había entrado.

-Tenemos que reforzar la seguridad.- Le explicó Adams.-  
-Lo haremos.- Afirmó su colega agregando con amabilidad.- Empezaré yo. Vosotros habéis estado aquí, trabajando, mientras que yo fui a buscar a mi familia.  
-Era lo normal. No podía hacer otra cosa.- Le dijo Scott.-  
-Insisto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Vayan a descansar. Luego me relevarán.- Les comentó su colega.-

 

Tanto Adams como Scott estaban ya cansados, de modo que aceptaron de buen grado esa sugerencia. Tang les acompañó tras despedirse de Bruce. También entre los técnicos sanitarios y los médicos las cosas habían estado muy ajetreadas. Al fin, cuando ya todos los pacientes y heridos estaban atendidos, pudieron descansar. Lester les reunió a todos pasadas unas horas.

-Les felicito por su actuación. Ahora tómense un descanso. Se lo han ganado.

 

Tras esto Giaal y Maggie iban a marcharse por su lado. James y Erika también. Lester le preguntó antes a Benson quien finalmente se había reunido con sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde diablos se metió?  
-El ataque me tomó desprevenido en la parte norte de la nave.- Le explicó su interlocutor.- Pude apenas llegar hasta aquí cuando todo había terminado. Aunque atendí a un par de heridos. Por suerte no estaban graves y enseguida pudieron ser dados de alta. En la zona sanitaria del cuadrante dos.  
-Al menos estaba usted por allí.- Declaró Lester.- Bueno, vaya a descansar.  
-Si le parece, estoy más fresco que mis compañeros. Haré el próximo turno.- Se ofreció.-  
-Gracias doctor.- Repuso Giaal.-

 

El resto asintió. De ese modo su compañero se quedó al cargo del lugar. Los otros se despidieron dándose las buenas noches. Erika por su parte no extendió esa cortesía a su compañera.

-Algún día sabré qué le pasa a esa mujer conmigo.- Musitó Maggie en tanto el doctor Ginga le decía.-  
-Iré a ver si veo a Susan. Mi novia. Ha debido de pasar mucho también. Es piloto.  
-Confío en que esté a salvo.- Le deseó la enfermera.-  
-Afortunadamente así es. El mayor Kiros me envió un mensaje hace poco.- Le contó su contertulio quien observando ahora con simpatía a Maggie llegó a posar una mano en el hombro derecho de la chica y le dijo con amabilidad.- No te culpes. Y no lleves el peso de lo sucedido sobre ti. Ninguno pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo.   
-Yo...- Musitó la joven con sus ojos haciendo aguas otra vez.- No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de esa niña.  
-Sé lo duro que es. Ya lo he vivido antes.- Le confesó él.- Pero no debes martirizarte con el recuerdo de aquellos a los que perdimos. Al contrario, por su memoria tienes que redoblar tu determinación por ayudar a los que todavía están aquí.

 

La muchacha meditó sobre esas palabras al menos durante algunos instantes. Eso era casi lo mismo que Kiros le dijo. Al fin pudo sonreír aunque fuera débilmente, mirar a su interlocutor y responder agradecida.

-Es usted un buen hombre, doctor. No he conocido a muchos hombres ni mujeres así. – Declaró confesando. -A veces cuando me mira, pienso que usted ve mucho más allá de lo que yo misma sé de mí.  
-Tú eres una buena mujer.- Le sonrió él.- No lo olvides.  
-No. No lo soy.- Negó ella moviendo la cabeza.- Siempre he ido más a mi conveniencia que a otra cosa. He querido disfrutar, ya sabe… de mis relaciones pero sin tener un verdadero compromiso. Y luego me he arrepentido de ello.  
-Algún día Maggie, la persona adecuada aparecerá.- Sentenció él.- Y estarás lista para entregarte por completo. Eso es algo que he aprendido.

 

Y de algún modo ella supo que él tenía razón y que esa forma de hablar no tenía nada que ver con ninguna insinuación o indirecta. No era el estilo del doctor Ginga. Y desde luego, de no saber que salía con una oficial del ejército ella hubiera podido pensar que aquel tipo era una especie de santo o un homosexual bastante convencional.

-Muchas gracias.- Remachó ella al fin.- Gracias por creer en mí. Poca gente lo ha hecho.  
-Hasta mañana.- Se despidió Giaal quien de camino sacó una especie de flauta que llevaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.-

 

Y caminando despacio se paró cerca de un árbol y tocó un poco. En medio de la calle, vacía y silenciosa en ese momento, podía escucharse bien aquella música. Era muy hermosa y parecía querer arrullar el espíritu y levantarlo. Maggie escuchó embelesada. Nunca había oído nada igual. Así, tras unos momentos, el doctor terminó de ejecutar esa tonada, se giró mirándola y, con una afable sonrisa, le explicó.

-Se llama “Fantasía alada de Ginga número cinco”. “El milagro de la belleza de Andrómeda”. Mi padre la compuso y me enseñó a tocarla. Buenas noches.

 

Dicho esto se alejó caminando sin prisa. Maggie le siguió con la mirada hasta perderle de vista.

-Buenas noches, doctor. – Musitó con una leve sonrisa, para remachar, aunque su interlocutor ya no estuviera allí.- Y muchas gracias…

 

Giaal puso rumbo a su apartamento. Desde allí iría a visitar a Susan. Aunque para su sorpresa no le hizo falta. La joven estaba allí, aguardándole. Él se alegró al verla y sonrió.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!- Pudo decir al llegar a su lado.-

 

Aunque la muchacha no dijo nada, solamente le miró con una expresión plena de tristeza y angustia, él enseguida la abrazó. Al poco la joven se derrumbó sin poder parar de llorar. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que ella se fue calmando poco a poco. Después él la invitó a subir a su apartamento, abrió la puerta, la entró en brazos y, tras cruzar el umbral del dormitorio, Giaal cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Y en tanto eso sucedía, en otro lugar de la nave, todavía amarrada por gruesos grilletes de acero, Zura era conducida a una celda especial. Las paredes eran muy gruesas y estaban revestidas de una poderosa aleación. Cámaras de vigilancia y armas láser la apuntaban incluso estando dentro. Al fin, tras ingresar sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, le quitaron esos grilletes. La mujer saiyajin se permitió incluso una leve sonrisa despectiva para comentar.

-¿No se habrán equivocado? Se suponía que iban a llevarme a una prisión, no a un hotel de lujo. Se está mejor aquí que en mi casa.

 

Y podría jurar que eso era cierto. La habitación que hacía de cárcel medía cuatro por cuatro metros. Tenía una cómoda cama, un armario, un pequeño pero funcional cuarto de baño con ducha y sanitario, construido tras unas paredes que le brindaban total intimidad a la prisionera y hasta unas estanterías con aparato de video y pantalla. La joven asintió como si aprobase aquello, afirmando con irónica sorna.

-¿Es esto un nuevo tipo de tortura humana para debilitarnos? Debo decir que es realmente taimada, aunque creo que me acostumbraré muy pronto. ¡Ja, ja, ja!…

 

Aunque presenciando como esa cautiva se adaptaba a su nueva condición estaba el contralmirante Hazzar acompañado de algunos oficiales. Aguardó a que esa mujer se tumbara en la cama con las manos puestas tras su cabeza para intervenir.

-Soy el comandante en jefe de esta nave. Contralmirante Neil Hazzar. ¿Y usted señorita?

 

La aludida le miró con una media sonrisa llena de desdén y se permitió el lujo de aguardar algunos instantes para replicar.

-Zura Tara, hija de Kolx y Nebra. Guerrera del pueblo de los saiyajin.  
-Es usted nuestra prisionera y se le acusa del asesinato de civiles, entre ellos niños. ¿Cómo se declara ante eso?  
-¿Qué cómo de me declaro?- Se rio la interpelada para añadir con retintín y tono de burla.- Me declaro cansada. Voy a dormir un rato. Una pregunta.- Añadió divertida.- ¿Aquí es costumbre despertar a la gente para darles el desayuno?...

 

Ante el patente gesto de enfado de sus oficiales un también molesto Hazzar tuvo que hacer acopio de paciencia para responder. 

-Son unas acusaciones muy serias. Le informo que será juzgada en breve por un tribunal militar. Y la pena de muerte en tiempos de guerra todavía se aplica.- Le advirtió el contralmirante.-  
-¿Y?- Replicó a desgana la saiyajin sin levantarse de la cama.-   
-Que si colabora, y tal y como prometió, nos da alguna información valiosa sobre nuestro enemigo, rebajaremos la más que probable sentencia capital que le aguarda.- Le contestó su interlocutor.-

 

Al oír aquello, Zura se levantó de la cama sentándose ahora en ella. Asintió y tras sonreír aviesamente se limitó a declarar.

-Tengo una información importante sobre su enemigo. Para empezar les daré un avance. Verán. Realmente les odia. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

 

Los oficiales que estaban junto a Hazzar, incluido el capitán Deloin, comentaban enojados.

-¡Es una impertinente!  
-¡Se está burlando de nosotros!- Espetó la comandante Simmons allí presente.-  
-La verdad, no.- Repuso Zura fingiendo sorpresa en tanto añadía con sarcasmo.- Esa información es realmente importante. Y no podría ser más real.  
-Con su permiso. Eso puede ser cierto, señor, señora.- Intervino Tang que acababa de llegar, explicando.- Un guerrero inteligente no odia a su enemigo. Trata de comprenderlo. Es parte del código de la guerra.  
-Al fin un humano que dice algo con sentido.- Aprobó la mujer con una media sonrisa, añadiendo con tinte condescendiente.- Muy bien…y además, los saiyajin no odiamos a nuestros enemigos salvo que estos sean muy poderosos o nos hayan causado mucho daño. A los humanos desde luego que no les odiamos. Sencillamente les despreciamos. No son dignos de nada más.- Sentenció entonces. – Nos da lo mismo matarles o no.

 

Realmente a quien ella odiaba era a ese títere de rey y a esa usurpadora que se hacía llamar su reina. Con sus malditas prédicas sobre la piedad, el respeto, el honor y el amor. Aquella zorra había debilitado con ese veneno el alma de los saiyajin. Por culpa de esa sarta de tonterías sensibleras, su raza, otrora poderosa y temida, era ahora una parodia de sí misma. Con la mayor parte de los suyos actuando como mascotas de los humanos. Queriendo ser educados igual que ellos y pareciéndose hasta en su modo de actuar. Aquello de siempre le provocó repulsión y rechazo. Fue una de las primeras en unirse al movimiento para terminar con esa vergüenza. Y no se arrepentía en absoluto de ello, a pesar de haber sido desterrada. Eso pensaba cuando Hazzar tomó la palabra.

-Pues quizás nos desprecie, pero enseguida aprenderá a no subestimarnos.- Concluyó con un tono que no ocultaba su indignación.-   
-Difícil lo veo.- Ironizó la prisionera una vez más.- Parece que estoy de vacaciones en vez de presa. En mi mundo, al menos en sus buenos tiempos, ya estaría muerta o cargada de cadenas. Ahora por desgracia son casi tan hospitalarios y débiles como ustedes.  
-La fortaleza no se demuestra con la crueldad o el maltrato.- Rebatió Tang añadiendo.- Es el débil el que primero recurre a la violencia y al uso de la fuerza.

 

Zura le miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo y luego sencillamente se rio a carcajadas. Apenas pudo controlar aquello para rematar.

-¡Qué considerados son los terrícolas! ¡Han pensado en todo, si hasta han traído a un bufón para entretenerme! ¿Es esto lo que llaman derechos humanos? Ja, ja, ja.

 

El contralmirante ya estaba más que harto de aquello. Pese a todo, no se dejó trastornar por aquella mujer. Si perdía los papeles le estaría dando una victoria moral. Por ello, y aparentemente impertérrito, comentó.

-Ya es tarde. La dejaremos dormir y mañana comenzaremos con los interrogatorios.  
-Me parece muy bien.- Asintió una divertida saiyajin tumbándose una vez más para sentenciar con su ácido sarcasmo.- Por favor, despiértenme cuando esté listo el desayuno.

 

Aunque ahora se metió dentro de la cama, se ladeó, dando la espalda a sus captores y se tapó con una manta y las sábanas para disponerse a dormir. Nadie de los presentes dijo más. Se limitaron a salir de allí siguiendo a sus superiores, las luces de la cámara se apagaron, los guardianes salieron a un perímetro de muros que envolvían esa celda y ocuparon sus posiciones de custodia y todo quedó en silencio.


	18. La historia de Kiros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confesiones y declaraciones importantes se suceden.

A la mañana siguiente la resaca de lo sucedido perduraba. La mayoría se despertó con rostros cansados, sin haber podido apenas conciliar el sueño, recordando aún muchas de esas terribles imágenes de muerte y destrucción. Pero todos coincidían en que era necesario continuar. Al menos, Maggie y Giaal pudieron ir al turno de tarde. Tras lo sucedido curiosamente tuvieron muy poco trabajo. La gente ahora vivía con el temor de salir. Nadie deseaba ser víctima de otro ataque. De hecho el contralmirante tuvo que declarar la ley marcial y movilizar soldados armados por toda la nave. Se ocupaban de escoltar a los trabajadores a sus puestos. De eso charlaban la enfermera y el doctor sentados frente a la mesa del despacho, en un centro médico vacío de pacientes.

-Es horrible.- Suspiró la joven.- Nunca llegué a imaginar esto.   
-La guerra siempre es horrible.- Convino Giaal.-  
-¿Sabe una cosa? Yo me embarqué para tratar de huir.- Le confesó ella.- Jamás imaginé nada como esto.  
-¿Es que alguien te perseguía?- Inquirió el atónito Giaal.-

 

Maggie movió la cabeza y le refirió con voz queda.

-No, huía de mí misma. Siempre fui una cabeza loca. Tuve muchas relaciones pero ninguna llegó a buen puerto. Ya estaba cansada, quería hacer algo con mi vida. Ayudar a los demás, sentirme útil…e incluso querida.  
-Si es por eso, hay mucha gente que te aprecia. Y algunos incluso llegan a superar eso.- Le comentó el doctor Ginga precisando con cautela.- He podido darme cuenta en algunos casos.  
-El problema es que yo no sé cómo corresponder a eso.- Suspiró la muchacha con tono desanimado.- No importa cómo, siempre me las he arreglado para arruinar las vidas de todos los que se me han acercado demasiado.  
-Eso no es cierto.- La rebatió amablemente su interlocutor.- No debes pensar así. Recuerda lo que te dije ayer.  
-Y se lo agradezco mucho. Pero muchas veces no sé qué hacer, ni que rumbo tomar.- Le confió ella, alegando.- Ahora, sin ir más lejos, siento algo por una persona, pero le he hecho daño a otra con la que estaba. Y sé que eso no es correcto, pero no pude evitar que pasara. Y no quiero herir a nadie más.  
-En asuntos del corazón, he aprendido una cosa.- Declaró Giaal.- No podemos evitar que él nos dirija. Y si lo intentas al final sufrirás y no te habrá servido para nada. Maggie, sigue lo que él te dicte. Más pronto o más tarde hallarás la felicidad, seguro.

 

La joven le dedicó una mirada entre agradecida y llena de admiración. Ese hombre parecía casi un padre, de hecho le recordaba al suyo propio. Uno bueno que le servía de refugio contra sus propios miedos y tribulaciones. Y sin embargo no parecía que fuera mucho mayor que ella, pero su mirada translucía algo muy especial. Como si hubiese vivido y visto muchísimas cosas. El caso es que la muchacha no pudo evitar preguntar con un tono algo más animado.

-¿Y qué tal usted y su novia? ¿Ella está bien?

 

Aquí el rostro de Giaal se ensombreció un poco. Aunque enseguida sonrió débilmente y reconoció.

-No lo estaba. Ha perdido a algunos compañeros. Nadie puede estar bien tras eso.  
-Lo siento, no quise sonar frívola.- Se disculpó la apurada Maggie.-  
-No has sonado así. No temas. – La tranquilizó su interlocutor añadiendo.- Verás. Susan es una mujer fuerte, valiente, de buen corazón. Por eso mismo sufre. Hay muchas personas buenas en esta nave que tratan de ayudar a los demás y de hacer bien las cosas. Cuando la vida nos golpea de una manera tan injusta es normal que nos sintamos mal. Pero al menos nos queda el consuelo de tenernos unos a otros. Como una gran familia. Tanto ella como yo mismo aprendimos eso en la SSP-1. Por eso mismo sé que lo superará.

 

Maggie asintió. Aquello era cierto. Le gustaba estar rodeada de buena gente en su mayoría. Existían excepciones desde luego, como esa irritante Marek. En fin, todo no podía ser perfecto. En eso pensaba cuando una atractiva oficial militar llegó. Al principio pensó que era la novia del doctor Ginga, sin embargo ésta era de una mayor graduación y su cabello moreno era más largo, pese a que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó educadamente.-  
-Hola teniente Gray.- Repuso Giaal.-   
-Venía, ya sabe…a ver si usted había encontrado algo, en las muestras.- Musitó con prevención.-

 

Se refería a las muestras de Celia, para el test de violación. Aunque eso quizás ya no importaba. Aquella desdichada estaba muerta. Jane suspiró bajando la mirada con pesar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Quiso saber Maggie.-

 

Y es que ver a una chica tan bonita de ese modo le hacía sentir extraña. ¡Otra vez su maldito impulso! Dejó pasar ese pensamiento. Lo último en lo que estaría interesada ahora sería en el coqueteo con otra mujer. Y esa oficial tampoco parecía de humor para ello. Por descontar que estaba claro que se trataba de una mujer heterosexual. El famoso radar de Maggie pese a todo seguía activado y no la engañaba. Entre tanto Giaal asintió afirmando.

-Algo tengo. Voy por el informe, si quiere acompañarme.  
-Gracias.- Asintió la interpelada.-

 

Y dejando a Maggie en el despacho se fueron hacia otra sala, en la que guardaban los archivos y las muestras. Allí, en la quietud de esa estancia, la joven teniente musitó.

-Quizás ya no importa. Pero deseo llegar al fondo de este asunto.  
-Sí que importa. Y mucho.- Contestó el doctor.-

 

Con la mirada plena de interés de su interlocutora puesta en él, el joven prosiguió.

-He obtenido ADN del agresor. Y lo que es más. Pude compararlo con el del difunto mayor Shulth. Gracias a algunos contactos que tengo en el alto mando.  
-¿Y ha descubierto algo?- Quiso saber una ansiosa Jane.-  
-Si.- Asintió Giaal para sentenciar, dejándola impactada.- Esos restos biológicos no pertenecían al mayor.  
-¿Cómo?- Exclamó la atónita oficial.- Me, ¿me está diciendo que?...   
-Que ese hombre era inocente, al menos de esa violación.- Confirmó el doctor.- Era tal y como les contó su comandante. No pudo estar en dos sitios a la vez…

 

Y tras unos momentos para poder encajar aquella noticia, la oficial enseguida se rehízo para exclamar entre atónita e indignada.

-¡Luego el autor está ahí fuera todavía!  
-Así es.- Convino su contertulio.-   
-¿Y no puede identificarle? La violación tuvo lugar en el recinto militar. Es casi imposible que el agresor fuera un civil. ¡Si sigue vivo tras el ataque hay que capturarle como sea!- Le pidió Jane con un tono que casi rayaba en la desesperación.-  
-Lo intentaré. Trataré de acceder a las bases de datos biológicos de la tripulación militar. Pero eso me llevará tiempo.- Le respondió el doctor.-  
-No importa. Por mi parte seguiré investigando.- Declaró la oficial, más decidida que nunca a dar con el culpable. Muchas gracias por su dedicación.- Remachó despidiéndose.-

 

La chica se marchó. Giaal quedó pensativo en aquella sala.

-Por si lo del metamorfo no fuera suficiente, encima esto.- Se dijo.- Pudiera ser…¿Y si ese individuo fuera?...

 

Pero no, enseguida lo descartó, aquellos entes podrían tomar apariencia humana pero no se guiaban por ese tipo de deseos, tampoco se reproducían así.

-Habrá que trabajar con rapidez. Quizás Penélope y sus compañeras puedan ayudarme.

 

Las aludidas habían retornado a su vez al trabajo. Reinaba un silencio incómodo. Mei Ling se había alegrado de verlas vivas a todas. Aunque se apartaba ostensiblemente de Keiko quien a su vez se sentía envarada e incómoda en presencia de su colega. Melissa por su parte se despidió alegando tener que ir a echarles una mano al doctor Adams y a Scott. Solamente Caroline parecía de humor para charlar. No obstante era más un monólogo por parte de la tejana que, por ejemplo, comentaba.

-Ahora tendremos que dar el do de pecho, chicas. Hay mucho trabajo. Tenemos que adelantar. Hay mucha tela por cortar.

 

Penélope no dijo nada, solamente iba de un sitio a otro, parecía nerviosa. El motivo era que hacía poco había regresado de ver nada menos que al contralmirante Hazzar en persona. Aquel hombre, al que conocía del viaje anterior, se interesó por sus investigaciones y le pidió ayuda a su grupo de científicas. Ella respondió que las Fairy Five harían lo que pudieran. Aunque eso era más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a la práctica. No podía prescindir de todo el equipo, ni entretenerlo ahora que estaban con algunos experimentos delicados. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la actual situación de tirantez, juzgó más oportuno separar a algunas sus subordinadas, al menos, de momento.

-Keiko, te necesito aquí.- Llamó a la chica.-  
-Sí, enseguida voy.- Repuso tímidamente ésta.-

 

Para acceder al lugar en donde su jefa la aguardaba tuvo que pasar junto a Mei Ling. La pelirroja apenas pudo evitar ruborizarse. Musitando un leve.

-Perdón…

 

Su compañera no replicó, la contempló hieráticamente, sin traslucir emoción alguna y prosiguió con su tarea, aparentemente concentrada en eso y nada más. El ambiente sin duda era bastante tenso. Al fin, la joven se centró en la llamada de su superiora y al llegar junto a ella preguntó.

-Dime. ¿Qué necesitas?  
-Has de ir a la base militar.- Le pidió la doctora Winters.- El contralmirante Hazzar me solicitó que al menos una de nosotras estuviera allí cuando interrogasen a la prisionera saiyajin. Querían sacarles unas muestras de sangre y comprobar las medidas de seguridad.  
-Pero, no comprendo… qué puedo hacer yo allí.  
-Tú sabes de cibernética y además de biología. Precisan testar el grado de resistencia de la celda.- Le explicó someramente Penélope.-   
-Muy bien, voy para allá.- Asintió la chica, en parte contenta por poder sustraerse a aquel ambiente tan desagradable.-

 

Y salió. Aunque de camino hacia la base se encontró con la persona a la que estaba menos preparada para ver en ese momento. Fue ésta misma quién la saludó con un tímido.

-Hola Keiko. ¡Qué pequeña es la nave!, ¿verdad?

 

La interpelada observó acercarse a Maggie. La enfermera había salido a su vez de su turno, aunque un poco antes, mientras Giaal y la teniente Gray estaban charlando en la sala de muestras, ella había atendido una llamada telefónica. Era de la base. Pedían que un técnico sanitario fuese a tomar unas muestras de sangre. Enseguida se ofreció. No quería estar allí para cuando Marek llegara. Además, le dijeron que fuese enseguida, y que no necesitaba llevarse ningún tipo de equipo o instrumental. De modo que, entró en la sala una vez que la oficial se hubo marchado. Allí vio al doctor Ginga y le puso al corriente.

-Muy bien. Ve. Cuando llegue el doctor Lester iré para allá también. 

 

De modo que allí estaba. Y la casualidad quiso que encontrase a Keiko en la parada del deslizador. La pelirroja la observaba ahora con una mezcla de sorpresa y envaramiento. 

-Hola Maggie.- Contestó ella al fin con tono de voz apagado.-  
-Espero que esté en funcionamiento. - Suspiró la enfermera tratando de dirigir la conversación hacia otro terreno.- Tras lo de ayer, han destruido muchas cosas…muerto muchas personas.  
-Sí, ha sido terrible, no quiero recordarlo.- Aseveró su interlocutora bajando la mirada.-  
-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Maggie.- No hago más que decir tonterías.  
-No, no es eso.- Respondió más amablemente Keiko ahora.- Solo que hemos pasado por algo muy duro y terrible, quisiera poder apartarlo de mi mente.  
-Yo también.- Convino su contertulia.- ¡Ojalá fuese así de simple, que bastase con desearlo, como otras cosas!

 

Keiko no supo que decir a eso último. Estaba claro por dónde iba su interlocutora. Por fortuna el deslizador sí que funcionaba, no tardó en llegar y pudo ahorrarse la réplica. Las dos subieron a él y se sentaron juntas por pura cortesía, dado que poca gente las acompañaba. Habría resultado incluso más violento sentarse apartadas y luego que tuvieran que bajar para ir al mismo lugar. Sin embargo ahora iban calladas, cada una evitando mirar a la otra. Simulando ir distraídas. Al fin, fue Maggie quién no pudo más con esa tensa situación.

-¿Vas a casa?- Inquirió a sabiendas que esa no era la línea que conducía al apartamento de su interlocutora.-  
-No, a la base militar.- La corrigió lacónicamente ésta.-   
-¡Vaya!, yo también.- Comentó la enfermera, genuinamente sorprendida ahora.- Me han pedido que ayude para unas pruebas médicas.  
-Yo voy a hacer unas comprobaciones de seguridad.- Le contó a su vez Keiko.-

 

En la enfermera pugnaban dos sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba deseosa de poder arreglar las cosas con esa chica. De retomar su relación dónde la habían dejado. Intentar ser lo más honesta posible y decirle que había roto con Mei Ling. Quería seguir el consejo del doctor Ginga. Dejarse guiar por su corazón. Aunque de otra parte lamentaba profundamente el daño que le había hecho a su ya seguramente ex novia y no tenía la menor intención de hacérselo a Keiko. Además, pensaba que esa chica estaba más que atraída por el mayor Kiros. Y tal y como había meditado cuando le vio en acción, aquel hombre era el complemento perfecto para esa muchacha. No sabía realmente qué hacer, ni qué decir. Por vez primera en materia de abordar a una mujer que le gustaba, se sentía temerosa y completamente perdida. Así pasaron algunos minutos de violento silencio y el deslizador llegó a su destino. Ambas bajaron en su parada. 

-Vamos a ver.- Suspiró Keiko sin saber qué más decir.-

 

Maggie asintió, recorrieron los escasos metros que las separaban de su destino y después de llegar entraron en el complejo militar. Tras identificarse las acompañaron hacia la zona de seguridad.

-Por favor, esperen aquí, señoritas.- Les pidió un sargento de guardia, tras conducirlas a una sala de espera.- El oficial al cargo vendrá enseguida.

 

Las dos aguardaron allí, sentadas en sendos butacones que adornaban ese cuarto. Al rato unos pasos se aproximaron. Alguien abrió la puerta de la sala. Junto con otro oficial, al que Maggie reconoció como el primo de Mei Ling, estaba el mayor Kiros. Keiko sonrió de forma luminosa al verle. Aquello sentó a la enfermera como si alguien la hubiera atravesado el corazón con un cuchillo. No obstante compuso una amable sonrisa a su vez. Y de hecho, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, era incapaz de indisponerse contra aquel tipo.

-Hola. No esperaba verlas por aquí.- Saludó él con gesto de sorpresa.-

 

Y es que había sido convocado hacía apenas una media hora. Estaba durmiendo en su apartamento cuando una llamada le despertó. Y aquello fue una suerte dado que se agitaba en medio de una pesadilla. No tardó sin embargo en retornar a la realidad y contestó a la llamada.

-¿Diga? Aquí el mayor Derail, al habla.  
-Mayor, acuda usted a la base. Le necesitamos en la zona de contención.- Fue la instrucción que le llegó de parte del propio contralmirante Hazzar.-  
-A sus órdenes, señor.- Replicó él.-

 

La llamada terminó. Se dio una rápida ducha tratando de despejar su mente, se vistió y salió para aquel lugar. Al llegar el teniente Tang le abordó.

-Por favor, señor, sígame.- Le pidió.- 

 

Y le condujo hacia esa sala. De modo que ahora tanto él como esas dos chicas intercambiaban miradas entre sorprendidas y algo incómodas. Fue Tang sin embargo quién acabó con eso al declarar.

-Si hacen el favor, les conduciré hasta la sala de contención.

 

Las jóvenes y el saiyajin le siguieron. Ya habían recorrido unos metros cuando una extrañada Maggie preguntó deteniéndose en su caminar.

-¿Sala de contención?  
-Un eufemismo para calabozo, señorita. Aunque en este caso no es un nombre baladí.- Le aclaró Zhao para insistir educadamente.- Acompáñenme, por favor.

 

De este modo llegaron ante una gruesa puerta de metal. Dos guardias fuertemente armados estaban plantados a ambos lados. Al ver a los oficiales se cuadraron saludando. Kiros y Zhao devolvieron el saludo. El teniente entonces tecleó un código y miró fijamente a un escáner de retina. Aquella puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Síganme si tienen la bondad.- Repitió el oficial oriental con esos impecables modales de los que hacía gala.-

 

Entraron en una especie de antecámara que moría ante otra puerta igualmente impresionante. 

-Tenemos a la prisionera dentro. Ustedes entraran una vez la tengamos asegurada.- Les explicó Zhao.-  
-No comprendo. ¿Tan peligrosa es?- Preguntó ingenuamente Keiko.-  
-No puedes hacerte una idea.- Fue capaz de responder Maggie tiñendo su voz de temor.- Es terrible.  
-Tranquila.- Terció Kiros de forma considerada pero contundente a un tiempo.- Te aseguro que no se atreverá a hacer nada por la cuenta que le tiene.

 

La chica sonrió sintiéndose más segura por esas palabras. De ese modo Zhao abrió la puerta. Entraron en otra sala donde aguardaban Hazzar y el capitán Deloin junto con un par de soldados. Tras ellos las chicas vieron que ese cuarto contenía una celda provista de gruesos barrotes de acero y una puerta hecha del mismo modo. Y dentro de la misma una mujer de larga cabellera morena encrespada, tumbada indolentemente en una cama.

-¿Es el servicio de habitaciones, como lo llaman los humanos?- Se rio esa individua.- Ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme.  
-Prisionera, prepárese para ser esposada.- Le notificó fríamente Zhao por toda réplica.-

 

Zura se levantó y dócilmente se quedó quieta. El par de centinelas accedió a la celda provistos de grilletes y cadenas que parecían realmente fuertes. La saiyajin se dejó hacer en tanto se los colocaban en las muñecas y los tobillos. Incluso comentó con su despectiva sorna habitual.

-Bonitas joyas…le sentarían muy bien a la usurpadora…sobre todo al cuello.  
-¡Sujeta tu lengua! - Le exigió Kiros con evidente enfado al oír aquello.-  
-Creía que en el mundo de los humanos existía libertad de expresión. ¿Es así como lo llaman, no?- Se rio la mujer -¡Ja, ja, ja!  
-Déjelo estar, mayor, no caiga en sus provocaciones.- Le pidió Deloin.- 

 

A regañadientes el muchacho asintió. Eso era verdad. No debía caer en el juego de esa maldita traidora. Zura por su parte parecía estar disfrutando del momento. Más todavía cuando le comentaron a la temerosa Maggie.

-Ya puede usted entrar.

 

La chica estaba pálida. Recordaba bien a esa mujer flotando en el aire y lanzando aquellos rayos de energía. Era sumamente poderosa. Por suerte para ella, Kiros lo era todavía mucho más. Desde luego que no ignoraba que era solamente gracias a ese muchacho que ella estaba allí y que podía sentirse razonablemente segura.

-¡Arg!- Se rio Zura al verla entrar con esa expresión de aprehensión y miedo.- No te preocupes, humana. No te voy a comer…Todavía.

 

La enfermera no podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. Estaba literalmente muerta de miedo. A pesar de repetirse una y otra vez que esa individua se hallaba encadenada y que Kiros vigilaba al otro lado. Y era curioso, físicamente, esa mujer poseía un cuerpo impresionante. Abdominales bien marcados, pechos no demasiado grandes pero que parecía ser muy duros y unas nalgas redondeadas, a tono con sus poderosas piernas. Apenas sería un poco más baja que la propia Maggie. De haberse tratado de una chica normal se hubiera sentido atraída de inmediato. Sin embargo, al verla solo podía pensar en la pequeña Nelly, aplastada bajo esos cascotes, y a ese individua mofándose de aquello con esa expresión de regocijada crueldad. Eso recordaba cuando un soldado le trajo un maletín con instrumental clínico. Tras abrirlo depositándolo en una mesita de la celda y tratando de dominar su temor y su odio hacia aquella extraña, le explicó con el tono más profesional y neutro que pudo.

-Voy a reconocerla, le tomaré la tensión y le extraeré una muestra de sangre…

 

Esa mujer no se dignó en replicar. Sencillamente extendió un brazo a requerimiento de Maggie. Tras colocarle el aparato le tomó la tensión. La joven quedó atónita.

-¡No puede ser! Tiene que haber algún error.- Comentó mirando las cifras.-  
-No lo hay.- Escuchó desde fuera la voz del doctor Ginga.-

 

Giaal había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos. Tras esperar a su relevo, el doctor Lester. Su superior vino acompañado de Erika. Los dos tenían el turno siguiente. Tras poner al corriente a su jefe médico éste le permitió marchar lo más deprisa posible. No sin antes comentarle.

-Doctor Ginga. Ha hecho usted un gran trabajo. Y en cuanto pueda me gustaría que se pasara por el ala infantil del hospital. Hay un caso para el que creo que estará mucho mejor preparado que yo.   
-Muy bien, lo haré lo antes posible.- Convino el aludido.-

 

Tras aquello se marchó y había llegado hacía bien poco. Tuvo el tiempo justo de entrar en la sala cuando la propia Maggie estaba accediendo a la celda. Fue testigo de lo sucedido y cuando la asombrada enfermera chequeaba los datos de su tensiómetro él se aproximó e hizo aquel comentario.

-Pero doctor, la presión sistólica marca más de treinta y la diastólica dieciocho.  
-Son datos muy normales para la fisonomía saiyajin. Yo diría incluso que las tiene algo bajas.- Replicó Giaal para asombro de su interlocutora.-  
-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! - Se rio Zura al ver a ese tipo.- Por lo que veo, tú tampoco eres humano. Siento una gran energía en ti.

 

Maggie volvió a quedarse atónita. Más cuando el doctor Ginga no hizo ni asomo de negar esa aseveración.

-Estoy algo lejos de mi hogar.- Admitió.- Soy médico estelar.  
-¿De qué raza eres?  
-Makaiyu. - Contestó el interpelado sin dudar.-  
-¿No me digas?- Se sonrió aviesamente la saiyajin para sentenciar.- Me he encontrado con algunos de esos. Son buenos guerreros, pero no lo suficiente.  
-¿Qué?- Fue el turno de exclamar a Giaal queriendo saber con visible inquietud.- ¿Dónde?  
-¡Oh, en un planeta muy bonito! - Se rio Zura para remachar con evidente sorna.- Bueno, al menos antes lo era.  
-¿Qué planeta?- Quiso saber Giaal con manifiesto enojo e inquietud en su tono.- ¡Habla!

 

Una carcajada fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Y eso le hizo enfurecer. Giaal temía por su mundo. No nació en él, pero fue el planeta en el que sus padres le criaron. Y tenía bastantes amigos allí.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, doctor?- Preguntó Maggie observándole con preocupación.-

 

Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara del doctor Ginga. Acostumbraba a ser un hombre calmado y amable. Ahora parecía estar realmente furioso. Afortunadamente pareció saber controlarse. Por si acaso, el propio contralmirante le llamó.

-Por favor, doctor Ginga. Ignore las palabras de esa mujer.  
-Sí, lo único que quiere es provocarte.- Convino Kiros.- Seguro que ni siquiera ha visto jamás a nadie de tu planeta.

 

Aunque la saiyajin se sonrió observando con gesto desafiante a su compatriota para rebatir.

-Te equivocas. Desde que tuvimos que irnos de Nuevo Vegeta algunos de mis compañeros y yo estuvimos honrado algunas viejas tradiciones de nuestro pueblo. Como conquistar todos los mundos que estuvieran a mano. Y eliminando a cuantos se nos opusieran. Bueno, y para seros sincera, a los que no se opusieron también. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

 

Tanto Keiko como Maggie y hasta Giaal la observaban ahora enmudecidos por el horror. Fue Kiros quién se adelantó ahora para recriminarla con visible ira.

-Eso no es digno de un auténtico guerrero. ¡Solo sois unos cobardes!  
-¿Cobardes? ¿Nosotros?- Escupió su interlocutora denunciando a su vez.- Tú y los tuyos sois unos lacayos de los humanos y de esa reina Serenity o como se llame. Y todo por dejar que una extranjera inferior se hiciera con el poder.   
-¡No insultes a la reina Meioh!- Espetó el mayor Derail.-   
-¿Tanto la idolatras? ¡Ja!…claro debes de ser un saiyajin de élite, a juzgar por tu poder. Pero deja que te diga una cosa. Llegará el día en que algunos de entre nosotros serán lo bastante fuertes como para cambiar la situación.   
-Algunos ilusos lo intentaron. Y se acabó con ellos.- Le recordó Kiros con un gesto de satisfacción ahora.- Supongo que eso ya lo sabes.  
-Sí, incluyendo a mi padre Zarom hijo de Roros.- Le desveló la ahora enojada Zura, para añadir, llena de resentimiento.- Era uno de los pocos que quería que recobrásemos la libertad. Ser otra vez un pueblo orgulloso de sus orígenes. No unos monos amaestrados. Por eso siguió al príncipe Eron.  
-¡No nombres a ese traidor asesino! - Le ordenó Kiros.-   
-¿Acaso te trae malos recuerdos? Dime, ¿a qué familia perteneces tú?- Quiso saber la saiyajin.-   
-Soy Kiros Derail.- Le respondió orgullosamente él.- Hijo de Blintz y de Elua.  
-¡Así que eres de la nobleza!- Exclamó Zura con pretendida admiración. Sin embargo enseguida arreció con sus insultos.- Debí haberlo imaginado. Y te educaron cerca de los hijos de los reyes. ¡Cómo no! De ese invertido del príncipe Bralen y de esa estúpida pretenciosa de la princesa Seren. Y apuesto a que fue Seira, la perra faldera de la reina, quien te enseñó todas esas tonterías. Dime una cosa. ¿Estabas allí cuando Eron les dio una pequeña lección? Yo hubiera pagado por verlo. Cuentan que esa farsante suplicó por su hijita. La insulsa Aiona… ¿O es que estabas tratando de salvar el culo de tu propia familia?

 

Esto fue demasiado para Kiros, entrando en la celda a una velocidad pasmosa golpeó en la cara a Zura, después la empotró contra la pared. Todo sucedió a una velocidad tal que nadie de los presentes se percató hasta ver al saiyajin apretando el cuello de su antagonista, que estaba clavada literalmente en la agrietada pared. 

-¡Mayor, basta! - Le ordenó el capitán Deloin.- 

 

Aunque el aludido no parecía oírle, Zura en cambio sonreía ahora mostrando unos dientes teñidos de su propia sangre y apenas siendo capaz de hablar dado que la presa de su enemigo la estaba estrangulando. A pesar de eso aun pudo añadir con tono asfixiado y lleno de sarcasmo y burla.

-¿A quién le dieron una buena paliza? ¿A tu tío o a tu padre?... ¿O fue a tu madre?

 

Kiros acumuló energía brillando ahora como un súper saiyajin y haciendo que las grietas en las paredes se acrecentaran todavía más al empujar contra ellas a su interlocutora. Todo antes las atónitas e incluso asustadas miradas del resto.

-Déjalo ya, Kiros. Trata de provocarte, tú mismo lo has dicho. – Le pidió Giaal.-

 

Sin embargo fue el propio Hazzar quién les comentó al resto para su sorpresa.

-¡Déjenle! Tiene cuentas que saldar…

 

El chico recordaba desde luego momentos muy amargos y duros. Tanto en su mundo natal como en la misma nave en la que estaban. Él apenas pudo rechinar los dientes para replicar lleno de ira.

-Tanta muerte y tanta crueldad. ¿Para qué? Habéis matado a seres que no podían defenderse. Y no os ha servido de nada. No aprendisteis la lección que os dimos en Nueva Vegeta… y venís aquí a asesinar a personas inocentes, ¡ni siquiera habéis respetado a los niños! Canallas, ¡no os lo perdonaré!

 

Sus ojos echaban chispas. Era tal su expresión que Zura dejó de reírse. Ahora, por vez primera parecía sentir miedo…

-Basta.- Pudo musitar entre jadeos entrecortados por su precaria respiración dirigiéndose a los humanos que contemplaban aquello.- Hablaré. ¿Qué quieren saber?  
-A mí no me importa lo que sepas, ¡zorra!- espetó Kiros para sentenciar.- ¡Voy a enviarte al infierno!

 

Levantando una de sus manos creó una intensa bola luminosa de energía amarilla en ella. Tanto Maggie como Keiko estaban paralizadas, incapaces de creer lo que veían. Fue Giaal quien en esta ocasión entró en la celda, tratando de persuadir a su compañero.

-No vale la pena. Por favor Kiros. Me repugna tanto como a ti. Pero puede sernos muy útil. Seguro que sabe cosas que nos ayudarían a prevenir más muertes…debemos pensar en los inocentes.  
-Yo solo pienso en los inocentes que esta perra cobarde y traidora ha asesinado.- Rechinó el interpelado con visible ira.- No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos…

 

El saiyajin estaba próximo a perder los estribos. Entonces fue el turno de Keiko para pedirla.

-¡Por favor! No lo hagas. Tú no eres como ella.

 

Y esas palabras obraron el milagro. El joven guerrero del espacio relajó su postura y desvaneció de forma inocua esa bola. Al momento soltó a su presa. Zura se desplomó en el suelo pugnando por respirar en tanto se llevaba ambas manos al cuello. Giaal valoró el estado de la prisionera y le comunicó con voz neutra y desapasionada, casi incluso que contrariada, al contralmirante.

-Vivirá.  
-No por mucho tiempo si no habla.- Sentenció Kiros añadiendo con una mezcla de desprecio y rabia para dirigirse a la reclusa.- Mide tus palabras desde ahora o no habrá nadie en esta nave que te salve de mí la próxima vez. ¿Lo has entendido?

 

Su enemiga apenas si pudo asentir con levedad. El muchacho no se quedó ni para ver eso. Se giró saliendo de allí a pasos rápidos. Nadie le detuvo. Aunque Keiko fue enseguida tras de él. Le encontró en otra sala, sentado con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos. La chica apenas quiso aproximarse a un par de metros. Simplemente no quería molestarle. No obstante fue él quien le preguntó con voz apagada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-¿Saber?- Inquirió la joven a su vez.- ¿Saber qué?  
-Que no soy así.  
-Bueno.- Suspiró Keiko.- Te he visto, con esos niños cuando entraste a rescatarles. Y he oído lo que dicen de ti.  
-¿Y qué dicen?- Quiso saber él dedicándole aquella intensa mirada de sus ojos, ahora nuevamente negros, lo mismo que su cabello.-  
-Que eres muy valiente y que salvaste a mucha gente.- Sonrió alentadoramente la joven.-  
-No hice nada que no fuera mi obligación hacer.- Confesó el chico.-  
-Y sin embargo lo hiciste.- Le alabó Keiko.- Salvaste a unas personas que ni siquiera son de tu mundo.  
-Juré que protegería a los terrestres.- Afirmó él.- Mi deber y mi honor me obligan a cumplir mi palabra.

 

La muchacha asintió despacio. Era una lástima que solo esas dos cosas impulsaran a aquel excepcional guerrero. Aunque entonces el chico añadió con un tono más suave, levantándose para aproximarse a ella.

-Pero debo reconocer que he llegado mucho más lejos de lo que nunca creí que llegaría por la gente de la Tierra. Y todo ha sido gracias a ti.  
-¿A mí?- Pudo musitar ella mirándole estupefacta.-

 

Kiros asintió despacio atreviéndose a sujetar las manos de la joven entre las suyas. Y finalmente declarar.

-Me has inspirado como jamás creí posible que nadie hiciera. Incluso por encima de las lecciones de mi madre, o de mi tía Seira. Hasta de la reina Meioh.

 

El rubor se subió de inmediato a las mejillas de Keiko. Seguramente que esas palabras eran dichas de corazón. Y sobre todo, la comparaban favorablemente con esa soberana. Lo cierto es que no estaba segura de quién podría ser. Siendo niña oyó hablar algo a sus padres. Pero no recordaba. De modo que, con genuina curiosidad, le preguntó a su interlocutor.

-¿Podrías contarme cosas de tu mundo? Me gustaría saber algo más acerca de ti y de tu hogar.

 

El saiyajin bajó la mirada y pareció meditar aquella propuesta. No tardó en responder.

-Para mí sería un placer hablarte de mi planeta. Aunque por desgracia, mis últimos recuerdos no son agradables.  
-Sí.- Admitió Keiko musitando todavía con pesar.- He escuchado lo que esa mujer dijo. ¿Por qué os odiáis tanto?

 

Kiros no respondió enseguida, el joven se tomó su tiempo para desvelar.

-Estuvimos al borde de una guerra civil. Algunos descontentos se rebelaron contra los reyes. Y lo peor es que, acaudillando esa revuelta estaba el propio príncipe heredero. El más fuerte de nosotros excluyendo al propio rey Lornd.

 

Al hilo de aquello recordó cuando su padre le hizo llamar. Las cosas se habían puesto muy serias. El príncipe Eron se había levantado aprovechando que su padre estaba ausente. Y por desgracia reunió a bastantes saiyajin descontentos. Así las cosas, en la capital, los partidarios de mantener la legalidad se opusieron al intento de golde de Estado. Seira ordenó a la guardia que protegiera el acceso a la cámara de la reina. Blintz y Calix estaban allí, junto con el príncipe Bralen. Y el propio Kiros acompañaba a sus primos Aiona y Doran. Reunidos ante la entrada del palacio.

-No debemos permitirles dañar a nuestra soberana. ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia!- Les indicó categóricamente Seira.-  
-Vienen hacia aquí.- Les informó Calix.-

 

Apenas unos segundos después de decir esas palabras un grupo de guerreros aterrizó en frente de los custodios del palacio. Uno de ellos, realmente alto y de cabellos negros, se aproximó con actitud desafiante y segura.

-¡Detente Eron!- Le ordenó Blintz.-   
-¡Tú no eres quién para darme órdenes!- Espetó ese enorme individuo con tono rudo en su grave voz.-   
-Soy el canciller.- Le recordó éste.- Y cuando el rey no está presente gobierno el reino.  
-¿De veras?- Se sonrió su interlocutor.- Pues el rey ya está aquí, y le estás mirando.

 

A una señal del recién llegado dos guerreros que le acompañaban se convirtieron en súper saiyajin. Respondiendo a eso, el grupo de Blintz hizo lo mismo.

-No se te ocurra dar un paso más.- Le previno Calix.-  
-¿O qué?- Exclamó Eron.-

 

Más rápido de lo que nadie pudo ver lanzó un rayo de energía contra el esposo de Seira. Éste fue despedido a varios centenares de metros. Chocó contra un edificio que se derrumbó tras la explosión provocada por esa onda de poder. Seira se tensó con la furia reflejada en su rostro, pero no se movió. Tampoco los demás lo hicieron.

-¡Vaya! Maestra Seira.- Se rio Eron.- ¿Es que no vas a defender a tu maridito?  
-Sabe defenderse solo. Mi obligación es la de proteger a la reina.- Espetó ella mirándole con severidad.-  
-¿Protegerla de qué?- Le inquirió su interlocutor.- Mi madre es la única de aquí que no debe preocuparse por su seguridad. Bueno, ni tú tampoco, Aiona.- Agregó mirando con lascivia a aquella muchacha.-

 

La chica le devolvió una mirada de desdén y enfado, a imitación de su madre. Pero entonces Doran intervino interponiéndose entre ella y Eron.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana o!…

 

Aunque Blintz sujetó de un brazo al impetuoso muchacho no dejándole terminar la frase. No obstante su oponente se rio para sentenciar.

-Si quieres decirme algo, dilo. ¿O es que no tienes valor suficiente?...  
-¡Maldito traidor!- espetó Doran.-

 

Pero eso sí que pareció enfadar a Eron que apenas dejó tiempo para que nadie reaccionase. A una velocidad increíble golpeó al chico arrojándole a una considerable distancia.

-¡Solo eres basura!- Sentenció el príncipe.-

 

Eso fue demasiado para Kiros, ignorando los avisos de su padre se lanzó contra aquel enorme sujeto convertido en súper saiyajin. Le golpeó en plena cara con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo y para su asombro, Eron ni se inmutó. El joven saiyajin salió rebotado tras dar ese puñetazo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –Reía el príncipe mirándole con una mezcla de desprecio y regocijo en tanto declaraba.- Miserable, no eres digno ni de que te machaque. No me mancharé las manos contigo.

 

Y entonces uno de esos individuos que le acompañaban, casi tan grande como él y calvo, exclamó dirigiéndose a Eron.

-Alteza. ¿Nos dais permiso para divertirnos?  
-Por supuesto Hurrels.- Concedió su líder.- Es todo tuyo.

 

Ese tipo retó entonces a Kiros. Haciéndole un ademán con una de sus manos para que se acercara.

-¡Venga niñato! El príncipe no tiene porqué molestarse con una basura como tú. ¿O es que te esconderás tras las faldas de la guardiana?  
-Maldito idiota! ¡Ahora verás!- Exclamó el joven aludido.-  
-¡No Kiros!- Trató de detenerle su padre.-

 

Pero fue inútil, el chico estaba demasiado molesto en su orgullo y cedió a esa provocación. Atacó con furia a aquel individuo que paró los golpes con destreza. Hurrels le esquivaba una y otra vez. Hasta que pasó al contrataque hundiéndole el puño en el estómago.

-¡Muy bien, payaso!- Se reía en tanto de otro puñetazo le hacía saltar sangre del rostro.- ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! Ja, ja

 

Tanto Blintz, como Bralen quisieron intervenir. Sin embargo Eron y otro saiyajin les cerraron el paso. El príncipe declaró con gesto divertido.

-Es su pelea. Es un duelo. Por si no os habíais dado cuenta. ¿O es que ahora no vamos a respetar las tradiciones, maestra Seira? - Inquirió a ésta con irónica sorna.-

 

La aludida no replicó, pese a mirarle con una expresión llena de indignación. No obstante, tanto ella como el resto estaban impotentes para actuar y no pudieron evitar que Kiros recibiera una tremenda paliza. El muchacho cayó jadeante y sangrando al suelo. Ese otro tipo, riéndose estrepitosamente, aterrizó a su lado. El joven saiyajin quiso levantarse y atacar una vez más, pero tuvo tan mala fortuna como en las anteriores ocasiones. Su rival detuvo cualquier amago de golpe sin problemas y le remató estrellándole contra una piedra cercana. Apenas consciente el derrotado guerrero sufrió la última humillación. Hurrels aplastó su cara con un pie, regocijándose con sus lamentos.

-¿Y estos son los guerreros de Nuevo Vegeta? ¡Vaya una decadencia la de nuestro amado mundo!  
-¡Ya basta! - Intervino Seira con fría furia. - ¡Déjale en paz!  
-Una mujer no debe intervenir cuando los hombres están discutiendo de cosas serias.- Replicó Eron.- Y tú sabes que ya no tienes poder como para darnos órdenes.  
-Pero yo si.- Intervino Bralen ordenándole a su vez.- No te dirijas a Seira de esa manera.  
-Vaya, si mi hermanito pequeño tiene boca para hablar.- Se sonrió Eron, afirmando divertido.- ¿Por qué no te vas a practicar como tapar agujeros con el hermano de Seira y su pareja? Aunque claro. Después de la paliza que les he dado no sé si tendrán muchas ganas. 

 

Tanto Bralen como la guardiana y protectora de la reina palidecieron. El propio Calix, que regresó junto a ellos recobrado de ese ataque que sufrió a manos del príncipe rebelde, declaró.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?  
-¡Porque ya estoy harto del pozo de decadencia y depravación en el que habéis convertido este mundo! - Estalló el saiyajin.- Hemos perdido nuestras mejores tradiciones por culpa de ese pacto indigno con los débiles terráqueos y ese ridículo reino de la Luna.

 

Y en tanto remachaba esto, Hurrels elevó de la pechera al maltrecho Kiros y lo arrojó contra el grupo de los horrorizados defensores del palacio. Aiona enseguida se arrodilló a su lado tratando de reanimarle.

-¡Vamos!- le decía con preocupación y afecto. - Aguanta.

 

Aunque el discurso de Eron continuaba. Afirmando con solemnidad.

-Cuando sea coronado como el nuevo rey limpiaré el nombre de nuestro planeta. Se acabaron los pactos con civilizaciones decadentes. Me ocuparé de que nuestro mundo tenga el lugar que le corresponde. La Tierra se someterá o será destruida. Y el resto de planetas igual. Y eso le sucederá también a cualquiera de vosotros que ose desafiarme…

 

Nadie era capaz de replicar a esas duras palabras, entre atónitos y espantados como estaban. Incluso la dura Seira miraba a ese chico con la boca abierta por la incredulidad y el horror. Sin embargo una voz sí que se hizo oír. Pertenecía a una mujer. Alta y de largo cabello verde oscuro, ataviada con un vestido negro aterciopelado. Estaba a las puertas del palacio y exclamó haciendo que todos posaran sus sorprendidas miradas sobre ella.

-¡No, tú nunca serás rey!

 

El semiinconsciente Kiros apenas si pudo mirar hacia allí. Con la vista nublada fue capaz de distinguir a la reina Meioh. Después perdió el conocimiento. Al despertar se hallaba acostado en un blando lecho de palacio. Aiona estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber todavía con manifiesta debilidad.-  
-Te trajimos.- Le respondió la joven con tono suave.-  
-¿Y el príncipe Eron?...  
-Ha sido detenido y juzgado.- Le explicó su interlocutora.-El rey Lornd llegó apenas unas horas después. Por supuesto que ese cobarde de Eron no se atrevió a enfrentarse con él.  
-¿Y dónde está ahora? No podrán encerrarle por mucho tiempo.- Pudo decir el chico, tratando de incorporarse.-

 

Estaba fuertemente vendado y le dolía casi el mero hecho de intentar moverse. Aiona dándose cuenta de ello, posó una mano sobre su pecho.

-Tranquilo primo. Debes recuperarte. No nos quedaban alubias mágicas.   
-¡Contesta! - Le urgió el joven pese a su precario estado.- ¿Qué ha pasado con ese traidor?

 

Su contertulia bajó la cabeza con expresión de pasar. Aunque se rehízo para responder con claridad.

-Fue enviado a una prisión dimensional. Los soberanos, pese al gran dolor que eso les produjo, declararon que era lo único que se podía hacer. La mayor parte de sus seguidores fueron arrojados a ella con él. Aunque algunos desgraciadamente pudieron escapar. Mi hermano ha vuelto a la Tierra para informar de ello a los reyes Serenity y Endimión.   
-¿Y el que me venció? - Pudo preguntar con patente malestar.-  
-Fue uno de los que huyó.- Suspiró Aiona con resignación.-

 

Kiros escuchó atentamente. Pese al dolor de sus heridas eran todavía peor la humillación de haber sido derrotado y ridiculizado de la forma en que ese tipejo lo hizo. Aunque había una parte buena. Estaba más decidido que nunca a mejorar, entrenar y poder tomarse la revancha algún día. Ahora, tras abrir su corazón a Keiko curiosamente se encontraba mejor. La chica le dejó concluir aquella tremenda historia mirándole atónita y apenada.

-No debes dejarte llevar por ese sentimiento.- Le aconsejó.- Solo te amargará.  
-Esa no es una opción para un saiyajin.- Respondió él aseverando.- Una humillación como esa no puede ser tolerada.  
-No puedo imaginar lo fuerte que debía de ser ese hombre para ser capaz de vencerte de esa manera.- Suspiró la muchacha.- De todos modos, ¿qué importa eso ya? Puede que jamás le vuelvas a ver.  
-Pero, por si acaso, no puedo descuidarme. No permitiré que esos traidores sean una amenaza ni para mi planeta ni para el tuyo.- Contestó resueltamente él, añadiendo con pesar.- Ya has visto de lo que esa mujer es capaz. Y ella no es ni mucho menos tan poderosa como yo. Imagina lo que ese tal Hurrels u otros como él, como el príncipe Eron si se liberara, podría hacer en la Tierra.

 

Esas palabras bastaron para que Keiko palideciera. Aquellos individuos no demostraron tener ni la más mínima compasión. Pudo ver los destrozos y el terror que habían provocado en la nave. Incluso recordaba el gesto de Maggie, la pobre estaba petrificada por el miedo. Aun así comentó animosamente.

-Yo no entiendo nada de guerra, ni de honor, ni de venganza. Solo deseo que nada malo te ocurra.- Remachó.-

 

Kiros la miraba ahora con sorpresa y hasta asombro. El chico se aproximó a ella afirmando con tono incluso desconcertado.

-No sé lo que me ocurre cuando estoy a tu lado. Es como si esa rabia por la derrota se mitigase. Aunque a la vez tengo el temor de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirte. Y eso es algo que me asusta. Por un momento incluso me hace olvidar todo lo demás.

 

La chica le dedicó una amable sonrisa, casi enternecida por esa inquietud que aquel rudo guerrero le mostraba. Los rostros de ambos quedaron muy cercanos y sin casi darse cuenta sus labios se unieron. Justo en ese instante, una impactada Maggie les observó. La enfermera había salido tras terminar de recoger el instrumental que le habían dejado, ansiosa por escapar de aquella celda. Solo ver a esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta. Rezaba (Y eso que era atea) a cualquier deidad con tal que esa asesina no pudiera salir nunca de su prisión. Al menos tras sufrir la ira de Kiros no parecieron quedarle muchas más ganas de burlarse de sus captores. Es más, la propia Maggie y Giaal tuvieron que atenderla y curarle algunas de las heridas. Entre tanto, el capitán Deloin le decía a la todavía maltrecha reclusa.

-Es una sabia decisión. Será mejor que colabore. No sabemos si seríamos capaces de controlar al mayor Derail la próxima vez. O puede que ni siquiera deseemos intentarlo. 

 

Zura asintió despacio. Al fin declaró con bastante mejor talante y un tono más sumiso que su anterior soberbia y desdén.

-Puedo contarles algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que tienen traidores entre ustedes.  
-Sabemos lo del metamorfo.- Le contó Giaal.-  
-¡Ja, ja! - Se rio ahora esa mujer, recobrando por unos instantes su tinte desafiante, para desvelar a los atónitos presentes.- ¿El metamorfo? Ese es el menor de sus problemas.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?- Inquirió Hazzar.-  
-Que hay más individuos e individuas aquí…- Puntualizó Zura para rematar.- A sueldo de Gralas.  
-¡Gralas!- exclamó Giaal con horror.-  
-¿Quién es ese? – Musitó la enfermera.-

 

Aunque el doctor no pudo responder. En ese instante el capitán Deloin se dirigió al teniente Tang y le susurró algo al oído. Éste asintió y se cuadró. De inmediato se acercó a la enfermera que estaba terminando de curar a la prisionera y le dijo.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración, señorita. Ahora debe usted marcharse.

 

Maggie miró atónita a Giaal, sin embargo el médico asintió, al parecer de acuerdo con los militares. Estaba claro que allí pasaba algo de lo que ella no debía enterarse. Salió pues tras guardar el instrumental. Quiso ir a la sala donde Keiko y Kiros estaban. Ojalá que ese hombre se hubiera calmado. La verdad, el mundo se había puesto patas arriba para la enfermera. Ella nunca creyó en las historias sobre seres extraterrestres o súper poderosos. Claro que había visto videos del guerrero dorado siendo niña. O incluso noticias que hablaban de las justicieras. Pero, como sus padres, pensaba que aquello sería un truco publicitario del gobierno. Ahora descubría con asombro e incluso temor que la raza humana no estaba sola en el universo. Al contrario, y por si fuera poco, seres mucho más poderosos y terribles acechaban. 

-Ahora entiendo por qué pagaban tanto en este trabajo.- Se dijo en tanto salía.- Y porque apenas si se presentaba gente. Aunque no creo que supieran nada de esto. Y ahora…- pensó quedándose de piedra al recordar.- Ya comprendo lo que ella trató de decirme. ¡Ella lo sabía!

 

Pensaba en Kerria. En algunas de las charlas que habían mantenido. Una vez, en casa de Maggie, tras disfrutar como de costumbre de un encuentro sexual más bien tórrido. Acostadas las dos. La enfermera sonreía.

-Cada vez se te da mejor.- La halagaba.-  
-Tengo una buena maestra.- Comentó la joven.-  
\- Bueno, vamos a poner un poco la holotele.- Le dijo Maggie levantándose de la cama para alcanzar el mando a distancia.-

 

Encendió ese aparato que tenía en su dormitorio. Desgraciadamente las noticias no eran muy halagüeñas. Se informaba de una serie de delitos. Aunque también se comentaba que algunos de los criminales fueron reducidos por las justicieras.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- Sonrió entonces mirando a Kerria.- Las famosas luchadoras por la justicia. Ja, ja…  
-¿De qué te ríes?- Quiso saber su pareja.-  
-De que eso no es más que un bulo. Seguro que es alguna sección especial de la policía, de lucha contra las bandas. Y quieren hacerlo pasar por la actuación de una especie de heroínas.  
-¿Y por qué habrían de querer que pensáramos eso? - Se interesó su interlocutora.-  
-¡Qué sé yo! –Adujo Maggie para responder con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.- Para atemorizar a esas bandas. Que piensen que es algo que escapa del control policial, ya sabes, para que no puedan invocar sus derechos y esas cosas.

 

Para su sorpresa Kerria sonrió divertida. Casi parecía esbozar una pícara expresión, como propia de quien se guarda algo que sabe. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar, atribuyéndolo a que le había hecho gracia su comentario. Su novia entonces declaró.

-Quiero pensar que esas mujeres son muy reales. Como el guerrero dorado. Aunque haga mucho tiempo que no se sabe de él.  
-¿No me digas que todavía crees en esas cosas?- Se rio Maggie, añadiendo divertida.- Seguro que aun escribes la carta a Santa Klaus.  
-Bueno, me he portado muy bien este año. Espero que me traiga todo lo que he pedido.- Afirmó Kerria con tinte risueño.-  
-¿Y qué le has pedido?- Quiso saber su contertulia metiéndose en la cama con ella una vez más para comentar jocosa.- Espero que no sea otra novia.  
-No, claro que no. Solo quiero más tiempo para estar contigo, ¡tonta! - Se rio.-

 

Aunque Maggie no la dejó hablar más. Comenzó a besarla en la boca y después la recorrió con sus manos y sus labios. Kerria replicó de igual modo y volvieron a entrelazar sus cuerpos…ahí terminó aquella conversación. Todavía con esos recuerdos la enfermera abrió lentamente la puerta de la sala adyacente. Iba a decir algo cuando vio a esos dos besándose. En ese instante fue como si un enorme peso hubiera caído sobre ella de golpe. Aquello era la confirmación de lo que tanto temía. ¡Keiko estaba enamorada de él!...

-No soy quien para interponerme. Y mucho menos para luchar por ti.- Suspiró la entristecida joven, cerrando de nuevo con sigilo para que no advirtieran su presencia.- Gloria, Kerria, Mei Ling, tú… os he dejado ir a todas. Y quizás sea mejor así. 

 

Y se marchó de la base. Al menos podría ir a descansar a su apartamento un rato. Ajena estaba a que Keiko escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Eso bastó para que se separase de aquel beso con cierta brusquedad.

-¿He hecho algo malo? Lo siento.- Se disculpó el saiyajin al percatarse de aquella repentina reacción.-  
-No, tú no has hecho nada.- Pudo responder la chica con tono apurado.- Es solo que…

 

Y con la atenta mirada de Kiros puesta sobre ella, suspiró para confesar.

-No estoy segura de lo que siento por ti…Tengo dudas…  
-¿Hay otra persona a la que ames?- Inquirió agudamente él.-

 

La muchacha se vio tomada de improviso por tal demostración de percepción y franqueza. No creyó que ese poderoso guerrero fuera capaz de algo así. No tuvo más remedio que asentir. Y todavía la asombró más cuando él, entre resignado y nada sorprendido, desveló.

-Es por Maggie, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, es por ella.- Admitió Keiko, quien enseguida añadió con preocupación.- Por favor, no te enfades. Con ninguna de las dos…

 

Ahora el que quedó atónito fue el saiyajin, enseguida respondió.

-No estoy enfadado. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? El amor es un poderoso sentimiento. Y suele ser bueno.   
-También existen los celos.- Suspiró la joven.- Créeme, lo sé muy bien. Y el dolor al ver que la persona a la que amas no te corresponde.  
-¿Es por eso?- Se asombró Kiros, reconociendo con deportividad.- Sé que ella te ama. No la puedo culpar por ello. Eso solo demuestra su buen corazón.

 

Aunque Keiko había estado pensando en su fallido amor por Mimí. Sin embargo esa revelación la dejó perpleja. Así tuvo que confesar.

-Debo reconocer que pocos dirían eso de una forma tan abierta. Si quieres a alguien normalmente no le dices que hay otra persona que también le ama. Y menos cuando puede disputarte su amor.  
-Lo lamento si he hecho mal. No estoy muy familiarizado con las costumbres humanas a ese respecto.- Se disculpó Kiros.-

 

No obstante la joven le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, incluso le acarició una mejilla y movió la cabeza.

-Al contrario. Me demuestras que también tú tienes un gran corazón y que eres una buena persona, con mucha nobleza. Igual que Maggie. ¡Sois estupendos! Capaces de sacrificaros por los demás, en todos los aspectos. Por eso me cuesta tanto decidirme.  
-Entiendo que esa clase de amor no puede ser compartido.- Repuso el saiyajin.-  
-No, no puede serlo.- Admitió su interlocutora.- Porque al final al menos uno de los tres sufriría.  
-En tal caso, trataré de postularme.- Afirmó el chico.-

 

Para asombro e incluso rubor de Keiko el chico se levantó arrodillándose ante ella y aseveró

-Quisiera pedirte que fueras mi compañera. Para poder honrarte y protegerte. Que fueras la madre de mis hijos y que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas los dos juntos. Así es como alguien se declara en mi mundo.

 

La atónita chica se vio incapaz de articular palabra. Y tampoco sabía que decir. Afortunadamente la inexperiencia de Kiros en esas lides vino en su auxilio cuando el joven se levantó añadiendo.

-Piénsalo. Esperaré y aceptaré tu decisión. Creo que también puedo hablar por Maggie en eso.  
-¿Qué puedes hablar por ella?- Se sorprendió su contertulia aún más si cabía.-  
-Los dos nos respetamos. La considero una buena persona. Incluso una amiga. Y ambos te queremos. En eso somos aliados.  
-Los de tu mundo tenéis una curiosa forma de ver las cosas.- Sonrió Keiko desbordada por semejante declaración.- Aunque debo decir que me parece muy madura.  
-Bueno. No lo creas. De hecho esta situación es algo extraña y desconcertante para cualquiera de mi pueblo.- Admitió Kiros para confesar.- De haber estado en Nuevo Vegeta lo normal habría sido que me hubiese tenido que enfrentar con otro guerrero por una mujer. Habríamos luchado y el vencedor la desposaría.  
-Como si ella no tuviera opinión.- Suspiró la muchacha con patente desencanto.- ¿Qué hay de sus sentimientos? Puede que ame al que pierda.  
-No lo sé. Al menos suele ser al contrario. Normalmente las mujeres saiyajin desean que dos hombres poderosos peleen por ellas. Esa es la costumbre. ¡O al revés!, dos mujeres disputándose en combate a un buen pretendiente. Sin embargo, existen personas como Maggie también en mi planeta. Si dos hombres o dos mujeres desean pasar sus vidas en compañía mutua esa es su decisión. Por mi parte no conozco ningún caso similar al nuestro. Pudiera ser que, en Nuevo Vegeta, un varón pudiera combatir contra una hembra por el derecho a estar con alguien más, otro hombre o mujer. Pero no tendría mucho sentido desde el punto de vista reproductivo.  
-Explícame eso, por favor.- Le pidió una curiosa Keiko.-

 

Kiros asintió para desvelar.

-En mi planeta, incluso las personas del mismo sexo que comparten sus vidas unidas desean tener descendientes. A ser posible fuertes. No es nada raro que haya mujeres que acepten copular con hombres para quedar encinta. Luego crían a sus hijos en compañía de otra mujer. Y hay hombres que, pese a no encontrar interés en ello, hacen lo propio para fecundar a alguna hembra saludable. Por ejemplo…

 

Ahí se detuvo, quizás sería mejor no hablar demasiado. Pensando sobre todo en su propia familia. El amor no había jugado precisamente un papel importante. De hecho sus padres vivían separados tras haberle criado a él. Y el chico no desconocía que había una buena razón. Aunque durante mucho tiempo la ignorase y luego no quisiera saber cuál era, finalmente se enteró. Por ello se mantuvo en silencio con la inquisitiva mirada de Keiko interrogándole tras esa súbita pausa. Por fortuna la puerta de la sala se abrió en ese instante. Giaal accedió al recinto y la atención de Kiros y Keiko se centró en él. El alien había sido testigo de algunas importantes e impactantes confesiones de la prisionera.

-Lamento interrumpir.- Les comentó al verles charlar con tan buena disposición.-  
-En absoluto. Además, yo ya me iba.- Pudo decir Keiko.- Tendré que analizar los daños en la celda.-

 

Aquellas palabras parecieron avergonzar a Kiros. Lo último que hubiera deseado es que ella le viese en ese estado de ira. Sin embargo la joven le sonrió dándole un alentador beso en la mejilla para despedirse. Tras ser saludada por el médico se marchó. Fue entonces cuando Giaal tomó la palabra.

-Escucha, acorde con lo dicho por la prisionera, las cosas están mucho peor de lo que creíamos…

 

Y el saiyajin se centró entonces en oír las inquietantes nuevas que el doctor Ginga le traía…


	19. Cerrando la trampa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin se van resolviendo algunos problemas, aunque empiezan a crearse otros.

Pasaron unos cuantos días, las cosas aparentaban estar tranquilas aunque el alto mando no descansaba. Tampoco algunos de los oficiales. Jane seguía tratando de averiguar la identidad del violador de Celia. De hecho el doctor Ginga la hizo llamar y tenía al fin resultado. Cuando se lo entregó la joven se llenó de indignación.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.- Le dijo realmente reconocida para añadir con algo de emoción.- A la alférez Walsh le hubiera aliviado saber que hay gente como usted.  
-Tengo entendido que el funeral por ella y por el mayor Shulth se celebró en un ámbito muy reservado, junto al resto de los pilotos.  
-Si señor.- Suspiró ella refiriéndole en tono confidencial.- Lo que voy a contarle está clasificado. Sin embargo creo que usted sí merece saberlo. Oficialmente ellos murieron durante un ataque enemigo, causado por ese sabotaje a nuestros sistemas informáticos. De este modo, la memoria de Celia quedará limpia. Eso será al menos lo que se le dirá a su familia en cuanto retornemos a casa.  
-Si, al menos que piensen que murió en cumplimiento del deber. – Convino Giaal.-  
-Era una buena oficial, señor. Y una buena chica.- Le comentó Jane con pesar.- No merecía terminar así.  
-Sí, Susan me lo dijo. Recuerdo la tarde en la que nos vimos tras lo sucedido. Se culpaba de no haber podido ayudarla.  
-La teniente Hunter no pudo hacer nada más.- Aseveró su contertulia.- No debe cargar con eso. Todos tuvimos nuestra parte.  
-Así es.- Declaró Giaal.- Cada vez que se ignoran esas conductas y se pretende que todo es normal. Creo que esa pobre muchacha debió pasar por un infierno antes de llegar a ser capaz de hacer lo que hizo.  
-Sí, y al menos, antes, cuando creía que Shulth era culpable.- Suspiró Jane tratando de explicarse.- No es que apruebe lo sucedido. Siempre hay otras maneras. Hubiese sido mucho mejor un juicio. Pero es que encima era inocente. No me interprete mal. No es que desease que fuera culpable. Y aunque tenía alguna información que relacionaba al mayor con ciertos casos de abusos, tampoco merecía aquello.  
-Solo le pido que proceda con cautela.- Repuso su contertulio.- Ahora que tiene evidencias, teniente.  
-Lo haré. Muchas gracias por todo.

 

Y tras despedirse del doctor, la joven fue en busca de su superior, la comandante Simmons. Precisaba ayuda para llevar a cabo su plan. Por su parte, Giaal recibió una llamada. 

-¿Si? Hola Penélope. Si claro…Tú dirás. Bueno, puedo mirarlo. ¿Para qué lo necesitas? Muy bien…haré lo que pueda. Adiós.

 

El alien colgó algo atónito. Esa petición le parecía algo extraña, aunque haría en efecto lo que estuviera en su mano. Esa llamada de la doctora Winters había sonado desde luego algo apurada. Y es que en el laboratorio Penélope estaba tensa. No podía evitar pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Además estaba esa petición que le hicieran desde el alto mando. Meditaba sobre ello con desagrado.

-Espero que Giaal pueda ayudarme. No me gusta la idea de tener que mentirle, pero no creo que de saber la verdad quisiera prestarse a eso.

 

Por otro lado, Melissa había ido al centro de investigación cibernética. Tanto Scott como el doctor Adams trabajaban en el proyecto del chico. La pelirroja llegó justo a tiempo de verlo y exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Y es que Scott estaba en pie. Al menos enfundado en una especie de exoesqueleto que le permitía mantener esa posición. Incluso caminar. Lo hacía algo torpemente pero con mucha determinación.

-Éste es mi proyecto, doctora.- Le contó con visible expresión de orgullo.- Un exoesqueleto combinado con unos microchips que permiten un movimiento dirigido desde la mente.  
-¡Realmente brillante!, eres todo un genio.- Le alabó su contertulia.-  
-No ha sido solamente obra mía. El doctor Adams me ha ayudado mucho.- Afirmó humildemente el chico.-

 

Sin embargo el aludido movió la cabeza y sonrió, para rebatir con afabilidad.

-No seas tan modesto, Scott. Todo el trabajo ha sido tuyo. Únicamente me he limitado a darte algún consejo o a comprobar el sistema de vez en cuando.

 

El joven se puso algo colorado. Siguió caminando un poco más y adoptando diversas posiciones. Tras unos minutos dio por terminada la prueba. Con la ayuda de Adams se deshizo de ese aparato y volvió a su silla.

-En cuanto terminemos hoy me gustaría celebrarlo.- Les comentó con alegría.- Quisiera invitarles a tomar algo.  
-¡Claro que sí!- Convino Melissa con idéntica emoción.- 

 

En eso quedaron, incluso el doctor Adams, pese a parecer renuente al principio. Sin embargo su colega y ayudante le pudo convencer.

-Vamos, no me haga ese feo. Me hace mucha ilusión.- Le insistió.-  
-Está bien. - Concedió el interpelado.- No seré yo quien estropee la celebración.

 

Y dejando ese tema a un lado por el momento volvieron al trabajo. Había muchas cosas que hacer y ciertos programas no parecían funcionar del modo que se requería.

-Tendré que hablar con Bruce. Hay algunos protocolos que debemos depurar.- Comentó Scott.-  
-Si.- Convino Melissa.- Una pena que hoy sea el día libre de Caroline. Podría echarnos una mano y acabaríamos más rápidamente.  
-Bueno, no corre demasiada prisa.- Afirmó Adams.- 

 

Y era verdad, la mayor parte de los programas que quedaban por ajustar y revisar, no eran esenciales. De modo que se lo tomaron con más calma, pensando ya en ir a tomar algo después. Ente tanto, en el laboratorio, Penélope, Mei Ling y Keiko trabajaban en silencio. La jefa porque parecía tener la mente en otra parte y sus subordinadas por la tensa situación que todavía había entre ellas.

-Necesito ayuda aquí.- Indicó la oriental.-

 

Keiko se aproximó con prevención. Aunque su compañera no pareció mirarla mal ahora sino con agradecimiento. Estaba en medio de una prueba, haciendo algunos cálculos y así se lo comentó con un tono absolutamente normal.

-Claro, deja que te ayude.- Se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.-

 

Se pusieron enseguida a la tarea sin intercambiar palabras. Mei Ling aparentaba estar tranquila, lo cual no podía aplicársele a Keiko. La joven miraba nerviosa de soslayo a su colega. Pese a todo, la oriental no daba muestras de notarlo. Al fin, concluyeron con esos cálculos. La pelirroja suspiró aliviada. Quiso entonces decirle a su compañera con un tono más distendido.

-Me gustaría que tomásemos algo para poder charlar.

 

Sin embargo ahora sí que Mei Ling le dedicó una fría mirada espetando con un desprecio que no se molestó en ocultar.

-Fuera de lo estrictamente profesional, contigo no tengo nada de qué hablar.

 

Y se alejó yendo hacia otra parte del laboratorio. Keiko la vio hacerlo consternada. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto. Penélope la mandó llamar.

-Ven a ayudarme con esto.- Le pidió.- 

 

La chica acudió. Su jefa estaba mirando algo al microscópico electrónico. Parecía ensimismada. 

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Quiso saber la interpelada.-  
-Busca estos compuestos.- Le pidió su jefa dándole una tablet. -

 

Keiko leyó algunos de ellos y se extrañó. Muchos eran realmente peligrosos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Penélope?

-¿Para qué quieres esto?- Inquirió con estupor.-  
-¡Hazlo y rápido! - Fue la seca réplica que su contertulia le dio.-

 

Desde luego, esa no era su tarde. No sabía quién de las dos estaba más arisca con ella, si Mei Ling o Penélope. Suspiró decidiendo que mejor sería obedecer y olvidarse de lo demás. Cuando saliera de turno quizás aprovechase para ver a alguien. Pensó en Maggie, y en Kiros.

-Lo malo es que no sé decidir a cuál de ellos llamar.- Se decía con una evidente zozobra.-

 

Por su parte las personas objeto de sus pensamientos estaban terminando sus respectivas ocupaciones. Maggie concluía su turno en el centro médico. Pensaba en Keiko, en su renuncia a ella. Aunque pensaba en Mei Ling también. Y no tenía muy claro que hacer. ¿Volver con ella y pedirle perdón? No… aquello sería una farsa. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de esa chica. Y ya no quería mentir a nadie y menos aún engañarse a sí misma nunca más.

-No sé qué debo hacer.- Se decía.- Tras estos últimos días solo deseo tener algo de paz…Ha sido horrible. ¡Todo se ha derrumbado! Pero no debo auto compadecerme. Ya no. Hay personas que han sufrido muchísimo más que yo…

 

Recordaba las honras fúnebres en honor a los fallecidos tras aquel terrible ataque. Sobre todo, viendo los desolados rostros de los padres y madres de aquellos niños, en especial el de aquella mujer, Aurora. Parecía totalmente ida. Esa desdichada debía de haber atravesado cualquier umbral más allá del dolor, tanto que no hablaba de su hija como si estuviera muerta. Al contrario, daba la impresión al oírla que la cría iba a regresar de la escuela de un momento a otro. La piedad y el pesar hicieron que la enfermera simplemente se quedara ahí, en silencio, escuchando la perorata de esa pobre desgraciada…

-Mi niña la quiere a usted mucho.- Sonreía sardónicamente Aurora con voz queda.- ¿A que sí?- Le preguntaba a su consternado esposo.-  
-Sí, cariño.- Musitaba él con el tono opacado por el dolor.- Si…  
-Quiere ser una buena enfermera, como usted, porque usted la curó.- Sonreía ahora esa pobre desquiciada -¿Verdad Edgar? – Remachó mirando a ese hombre.- Esta chica es realmente una gran profesional. Nuestra niña aprenderá mucho de ella.  
-Sí, muchas gracias, señorita.- Convino él.-

 

Margaret solo pudo componer un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Si hubiese tratado de hablar, de seguro hubiera roto a llorar. Y no quería destruir la única ilusión a la que se aferraba esa pobre infeliz. En lugar de eso miraba a su alrededor. La mayor parte de los oficiales estaban formados en uniforme de gala, saludando a los féretros. Era un funeral indistinto para civiles y militares. Las autoridades así lo quisieron para evidenciar la unión de todos. Pudo ver entre otros al mayor Jensen, con un gesto consternado, muy lejos de su expresión risueña habitual. También estaban aquellas mujeres, la teniente Hunter, la otra chica morena que no conocía y el propio mayor Kiros. Por un momento no pudo apartar la vista de él. Y fue como si ese hombre se apercibiera, apenas si la miró pero su expresión era asimismo de pesar. Vio luego al doctor Ginga, abatido al igual que el resto. Y entonces las palabras de esa mujer la sacaron de esos pensamientos.

-Nos tenemos que ir, Nelly vendrá pronto del colegio. Es una niña, mejor no traerla a ver estas cosas. Y tendrá que merendar. Iré a prepararle algo rico…

 

Y evitando que su esposa hablase ya más, su compungido marido la tomó de un brazo sacándola de allí, en tanto concluían las honras fúnebres. Al poco Maggie se retiró a su vez. No vio a Keiko, ni a Mei Ling tampoco. No hubiese tenido valor para confrontar a ninguna. Aunque alguien sí que la vio a ella. Era Kiros. El joven se aproximó, tras saludar a algún compañero y le abordó.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó con gesto preocupado.-  
-Todo lo bien que una puede después de algo como esto.- Suspiró la muchacha casi sin querer mirarle.-  
-Lo comprendo perfectamente.- Asintió él.-

 

La chica le contó entonces lo de aquella pobre madre, y suspiró incapaz de evitar humedecer sus ojos. Comenzando a sollozar.

-Esa mujer está totalmente abatida por el dolor. ¡Lo ha perdido todo!, su hija era su vida. Creo que hasta ha perdido la razón. No me extraña. Para mí fue algo espantoso. No puedo ni atreverme a imaginar lo terrible que habrá sido para ella. Me aterra solo el pensar ponerme en su lugar. Si hubiera sido hija mía…

 

El joven la miraba haciéndose cargo de eso. Una vez más su expresión mostró dolor y rabia.

-¡Ojalá hubiese podido salvarla!- Musitó.-  
-No fue culpa tuya. Nadie habría podido hacer más.- Replicó comprensivamente ella.- Gracias por interesarte por mí. Adiós.- Se despidió caminando con más rapidez.-

 

Y es que deseaba alejarse de él cuanto antes. Lo meditaba ahora disponiéndose a salir del centro de salud. Se sentía mal, confusa en presencia de ese tipo. Querría odiarle pero no podía. Y no le faltarían motivos. A fin de cuentas la había vencido. Ahora Keiko solo le miraba a él. Al menos eso pensaba, dado que no había podido estar cara a cara con esa chica desde hacía días. 

-Buenas tardes señorita Kendall.- La saludó entonces el doctor Benson.-   
-Buenas tardes.- Repuso con un susurro ella que casi ni se había dado cuenta de su llegada.-  
-¿Se encuentra bien? La noto algo pálida.- Declaró él.-  
-Sí, gracias. Estoy cansada supongo.- Pudo pretextar.-  
-Si necesita que la examine, para mí será un placer.- Afirmó el doctor.-

 

Oyendo una propuesta como esa en otro momento se habría puesto a la defensiva o contestado con algún incendiario comentario sarcástico. Aquello muchas veces sonaba a una clara insinuación, o al menos una indirecta. Aunque el doctor Benson no era de ese tipo. No por lo que Maggie supiera. Y creía que, en esta ocasión, esas palabras mostraban una preocupación genuina. Esbozó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza.

-Gracias doctor. Estoy bien, de veras. Solo necesito descansar un poco.  
-Es comprensible tras los últimos acontecimientos.- Afirmó él, aconsejándola.- Váyase a casa y trate de dormir un poco.

 

La joven asintió, ya se marchaba cuando su inefable compañero James apareció.

-Hasta mañana, Maggie.- Le dijo no obstante con un tono bastante normal.-

 

Al menos esta vez no iba a hacerse el gracioso con alguna de sus ocurrencias. Ni siquiera él era ajeno a todo lo sucedido. La muchacha lo agradeció. Se despidió de él y se alejó…

-Dormir no me vendría mal. – Decidió meditando sin embargo con cierta dosis de temor.- Espero no tener pesadillas.

 

Y eso quiso hacer, dirigiéndose a su apartamento. Los que sí quisieron continuar la velada fueron Adams, Scott y Melissa. Después de la llegada del doctor Bruce Hershow y sus otros relevos se marcharon del centro de desarrollo cibernético. Tras recorrer la distancia en un deslizador y pasear por el reconstruido parque al fin llegaron al local de Ginger. Allí las cosas estaban más tranquilas que en semanas anteriores. Muchas personas se retraían de salir afectadas por el miedo a lo sucedido. No obstante la dueña trataba de mantener el buen ambiente. De hecho al ver llegar a sus clientes y amigos sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, cuanto me alegro de verles.- Saludó de inmediato.-   
-Hola Gin.- Repuso afablemente Melissa.-   
-¿Qué van a querer tomar?- Inquirió la camarera.-  
-Ahora consultamos la carta.- Declaró Adams.  
-No hace falta, tráenos una tarta Sandy completa, invito yo.- Intervino Scott.-

 

Tanto el doctor Adams como Melissa asintieron divertidos. Ese chico estaba de buen humor, y no era para menos. Parecía lleno de entusiasmo, tanto como para preguntarle a Ginger.

-¿No trabaja hoy Clarisa?  
-No, es su día libre.- Le contó la interpelada.- 

 

Eso pareció decepcionar algo al muchacho, pero enseguida sonrió de nuevo para pedirle a la propietaria del local.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Quiero pagarte la tarta y hacerte un encargo…  
-Por supuesto.- Repuso la chica.-

 

De modo que el joven hizo avanzar su silla de ruedas siguiendo a la dueña del establecimiento. Allí quedaron Melissa y Adams, observando cómo se alejaban los dos.

-Vaya, ¡lástima! - Suspiró le pelirroja.-  
-¿Por qué?- Quiso saber Adams.-  
-No, por Scott, es una pena que Clarisa no trabaje hoy.  
-¡Ah!, ya comprendo.- Se rio el doctor.- Sí, es verdad…  
-Harían muy buena pareja esos dos.- Comentó la doctora Prentis.- Apuesto a que Scott ha ido a preguntarle a Ginger sobre ella.  
-Podría ser.- Concedió su interlocutor.-

 

Curiosamente entonces comenzó a sonar una canción. Era un viejo tema que Adams conocía de los tiempos de su juventud. 

-Vaya, ¡qué apropiado para lo que estábamos hablando! – Sonrió.- ¡Y qué gran verdad! Al menos en la mayoría de los casos…

Melissa asintió, escuchó un poco la letra y tuvo que convenir en eso. De hecho la hizo reflexionar sobre su propia vida…

Más pronto o más tarde  
Le ocurre a todo el mundo  
A todo el mundo…

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber la doctora al hilo de esa estrofa inicial.-  
-Ahora lo sabrás.- Sonrió él mirándola con una mezcla de afecto e interés que ella no supo precisar.-

Puedes vivir tu vida solo  
Pesada como una piedra  
Vivir tu vida aprendiendo  
Y paseando solo

Decir que es todo lo que quieres  
Pero no me creo que sea verdad  
Porque cuando menos lo esperas  
Esperando tras la esquina por ti

El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer  
El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer

 

Tanto el doctor como Melissa escuchaban ahora esa canción observándose de reojo y apartando enseguida la mirada. Con un sentimiento mezcla de ligera vergüenza y escepticismo. Quizás eran ya demasiado mayores como para dejarse llevar por ese momento. Aunque, pese a todo, seguían muy atentamente los acordes y oían la letra con mucho interés…

Puedes vivir una vida de lujo  
Si es todo lo que quieres  
Probar placeres prohibidos  
Cualquiera que desees

Puedes volar hasta el fin del mundo  
Pero, ¿a dónde te lleva eso?  
Porque cuando menos lo esperabas  
Justo cuando menos lo esperas

El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer

El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer…

 

Scott sonrió. Le había pedido a Ginger que pusiera precisamente esa misma canción. La joven enseguida asintió entusiasmada. No podía evitar coincidir con ese chico. El doctor Adams y la doctora Prentis hacían una magnífica pareja. Y es más, en su opinión los dos precisaban el uno del otro. Como dos barcos en la niebla que se cruzan. Al menos, eso creyó haber leído alguna vez en una novela. ¿O lo escuchó en una película? Sea como fuere, les observaba junto al muchacho, con visible curiosidad. Escuchando entre tanto los acordes y la letra aquella…

 

Sé que suena ridículo  
Pero hablando por experiencia  
Puede parecer romántico  
Y no hay defensa, el amor siempre te alcanza…

 

Kiros llegó a escuchar esta última estrofa. El saiyajin pensó en esas sabias palabras. Era verdad. Ninguna técnica o entrenamiento le había preparado para eso. Y entonces la vio. Caminaba hacia allí, su largo pelo rojizo, su postura elegante y esa mirada de ojos grises con reflejos violetas…

-¡Keiko! - Musitó sin dejar de escuchar aquella tonada.-

 

Más pronto o más tarde  
Le ocurre a todo el mundo  
A todo el mundo

Puedes volar hasta el fin del mundo  
Pero, ¿a dónde te lleva eso?

 

Y ahora Melissa sonreía, con cara algo ruborizada incluso, ante la mirada entre atónita y divertida del doctor.

El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer  
El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer…

 

-Es una bonita canción. Y suele ser verdad.- Declaró Adams insistiendo sobre su anterior aseveración.-   
-Quizás no para todos.- Objetó su acompañante alegando con un poso de amargura.- Aquí lo podemos atestiguar.  
-Nunca se sabe…- Afirmó enigmáticamente él.-

El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer  
El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer…

 

Ella le dedicó una mirada entre curiosa y atónita. Aunque entonces volvió Scott. Entre tanto los últimos ecos de la canción se desvanecían en su final…

 

El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer  
El amor viene deprisa  
Hagas lo que hagas  
No puedes parar de caer…

(Love comes quickly. Pet Shop Boys. Crédito al autor)

 

-Me gusta mucho este tema.- Les comentó.- Por eso le pedí a Ginger que lo pusiera.  
-Claro, es un grupo genial. Les escuchaba mucho siendo estudiante.- Comentó Adams que casi llegó a suspirar remachando con un evocador tono.- ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! 

 

Sus interlocutores le miraron con una sonrisa aunque no añadieron nada. Justo llegaba Ginger con una bandeja sobre la cual lucía la esperada tarta, una jarrita con leche, dos tazas de té y una de café. 

-Aquí está todo. Que les aproveche.- Les deseó la chica a la que daba la sensación de que todo aquello le pesaba bastante.-  
-Permíteme.- Le pidió Adams, ayudándola con los platos.-  
-Muy amable, doctor.- Sonrió la joven, mirando a Adams y Melissa en particular, cuando remachó deseándoles a todos.- Que disfruten de la tarde.

 

Tras recibir el agradecimiento de sus clientes la camarera se marchó de regreso a la cocina, aunque al ir hacia allí vio de reojo al mayor Kiros. Sin embargo el militar no entró. Al contrario, salió del establecimiento. Parecía llevar prisa. La muchacha se encogió de hombros y retornó a sus quehaceres. Y en efecto, el oficial estaba siguiendo a Keiko. Deseaba darle alcance, hablar con ella. Esos últimos días apenas si se vieron. Aunque en un primer momento, ansioso por abordarla como estaba no se percató, lo cierto es que luego sí que le pareció algo raro. Esa chica iba camino de la base militar. Pudiera ser que para verle a él.

-Sería mejor si estoy allí cuando llegue.- Pensó entonces el joven.- 

 

Y con su velocidad no tuvo problema en ir por otro camino y adelantarse. Le daría una sorpresa a la chica. Al menos eso creía, dado que Keiko, casi en ese momento, sonrió.

-Al menos ha sido rápido.- Musitó ella.-

 

Y entre tanto Jane estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de aquello. Si era necesario recurriría a algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero deseaba probar los hechos sin el menor asomo de duda. De ser cierta la información que el doctor Ginga le facilitó su plan podría ir bien. Ese era el día adecuado. Apenas si habría personal. Pero necesitaba a alguien para que colaborase con ella. No dudó en ponerse en contacto con la teniente Hunter. Estaba de permiso pero una vez la informó ésta se brindó de inmediato a ayudarla. Al cabo de un par de horas se reunieron en la base.

-¿Está segura de querer hacerlo?- Inquirió una preocupada Jane a su subordinada.-  
-Sí, no se preocupe, confío en usted.- La animó ésta añadiendo con un tono a medio camino entre la tristeza y la resolución.- Y siento que se lo debo a Celia.

 

Tras unos segundos de silencio su superiora asintió. Dieron pues comienzo a la primera parte del plan. Las dos se separaron. Y es que la teniente Hunter lucía un vestido rojo con falda corta, medias y botas negras y altas de tacón. Muy alejada de su uniforme habitual. Se dirigió entonces hacia la salida. Allí no tardó en ver al oficial de guardia.

-Vaya. ¿Qué hace aquí vestida así, teniente?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Verá señor. Olvidé un informe de vuelo. Es una lata pero tengo que presentarlo mañana.- Pudo argüir recordando su coartada.-  
-Claro, pase.- Sonrió éste con tono afable pero sin perderla de vista.-

 

De hecho Susan vio que aquel tipo la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada. Supuso que así debía de ser. Al menos se sabía atractiva. Y todo el plan dependía de ello. De modo que, suspirando se dirigió hacia la en ese momento vacía sala de archivos. Entró, solo se escuchaba el ruido que los tacones de aguja de sus botas hacían al andar. Encendió uno de los ordenadores y esperó. Todo iba bien, al poco oyó un sonido de pasos amortiguados. En ese instante la luz se apagó. Ella se levantó dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien quiera que fuese pero entonces recordó.

-¡No! Debo dejarme atrapar…

 

Y pese a tener que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad no opuso resistencia cuando sintió esa mano tapando su boca y nariz con un paño. De hecho apenas si fue consciente de nada más, esa sustancia adormecedora con la que estaba rociado aquel trapo la hizo perder enseguida la consciencia.

-Ya está...- Pudo pensar poco antes de quedar sin sentido.- Ya es nuestro…

 

Jane aguardaba, el transpondedor que pusieron a Susan y que estaba conectado a un medidor de sus pulsaciones se activó entonces. La joven oficial no tardó en advertir a un par de policías militares y a su superiora, la comandante Simmons, para que se unieran a ella…

-No sé en qué estaba usted pensando teniente Gray.- La amonestó ésta en tanto vigilaban en una pantalla las constantes de la teniente Hunter y seguían sus movimientos, o al menos a donde aquel agresor la estuviera llevando.-  
-Lo siento, señora. No tuve otra opción. Había que actuar con rapidez. Solo podía confiar en la teniente Hunter. Conmigo no creo que se hubiera atrevido. No tiene la certeza de conocerme.  
-¿Y qué puede importar eso? Normalmente un violador puede estar buscando esa sensación de poder que le da el someter a una mujer- Rebatió Simmons.- Más en su caso, que en el de Hunter. Usted ostenta una mayor graduación.  
-En otras circunstancias estaría de acuerdo con usted. Pero en ese caso, si se trata de quién creo, no sabe cuáles son mis días libres ni mis horas de permiso. Con Hunter sí. Por eso la llamé. Ella tenía libre esta tarde. Es más creíble que se hubiera presentado en la base por olvidar un informe y vestida de civil, para ir con su cita. Eso además enervaría al agresor en mayor medida.   
-¿Y por qué eso debería enfurecerle más?- Quiso saber su superiora sin acabar de comprender ese razonamiento.-  
-La teniente es una mujer independiente, buena piloto, que está bajo su mando pero le frustra el hecho de no poder ordenarle mantener relaciones sexuales con él. Además, tiene novio, lo que significa que ha elegido a otra persona, no al violador.- Argumentó Jane.- Y en base al ataque anterior, casi todo concuerda.  
-La alférez Walsh no tenía novio que yo sepa.- Objetó Simmons.-  
-No, pero alguien andaba tras de ella, el comandante Shulth.- Declaró entonces Jane dejando perpleja a su superiora, sobre todo cuando remachó.- Y para una mente enferma y retorcida como la de este maniaco, no había diferencia entre un novio u otro acosador. Sencillamente era un rival que se le había adelantado. Una competencia no deseada que le llevaba ventaja. Por eso provocó a Celia para que le matase.  
-¿Qué la provocó?- Exclamó Elisabeth queriendo saber ahora con tono perplejo.- ¿Cómo demonios pudo hacer eso?  
-Si señora, lo hizo.- Respondió Jane desvelando.- Durante mi investigación descubrí una extraña transmisión que partió de una zona de esta base hacia el varitech del alférez. Tenía una determinada frecuencia. Nadie pudo recibirla sino ella. Eso me dio la pista clave. Muy pocos oficiales serían capaces de conocer las frecuencias específicas de los cazas y menos aún de transmitirlas selectivamente, salvo si perteneciesen a la misma escuadrilla. Ahora, espero estar en lo cierto. 

 

Simmons asintió. Eso deseaba también.

-Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo.- Suspiró la comandante.-   
-Necesitamos pruebas, señora.- Le recordó su subordinada.- Sin ellas nada podemos hacer. Por lo que saqué en claro del testimonio de la difunta alférez Walsh el violador esperó a que ella despertase. No le satisfacía cometer su delito mientras su víctima siguiese dormida. Por eso deduje que no se trataba de una simple pulsión sexual. En su mente retorcida lo que ese cerdo quiere es demostrar su poder. ¡Que las mujeres sepamos cual es nuestro lugar! - Masculló con una ira que no se molestó en ocultar.- 

 

Y con el silencioso asentimiento de su superiora la joven decidió no esperar más. Tras unos angustiosos minutos se dispuso a ir a por ese criminal. Deseando fervientemente que la teniente Hunter estuviera sana y salva, cuando entonces el aparato transpondedor se desconectó. De hecho Susan poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia. Tenía los ojos vendados y se notaba sostenida en el aire por las muñecas y los tobillos. Parecía estar atada. Apenas pudo murmurar en tanto volvía poco a poco a tomar conciencia.

-¿Dónde estoy?...  
-Vaya, vaya…hola…- Le respondió una especie de voz gutural.-

 

Aquello sonaba a un aparato modulador, para camuflar el tinte característico de la persona que lo estuviera empleando. Guardó silencio para seguir escuchando a aquel siniestro interlocutor, que enseguida añadió.

-Ya tenía ganas de que llegara este momento.  
-Pues podrías quitarme la venda y así nos presentaríamos formalmente.- Replicó ella con sorna.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! Susan…tienes sentido del humor, me gusta. Me gusta mucho. ¡Tú me gustas mucho!…- Jadeó.-

 

La teniente Hunter notó como unas manos recorrían sus piernas hacia arriba, desde las botas, que ese tipo no le había quitado, hasta el muslo. Después prosiguieron el ascenso para posarse en su vestido. Y es que para su sorpresa seguía vestida. Quizás ese pervertido disfrutase quitándole la ropa porque esperase que ella le fuese a suplicar que no lo hiciera. 

-¿A qué esperas?- Le retó ella, tratando de arruinarle así el clímax.- ¿O es que me vas a tener aquí toda la tarde? Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer…  
-¡Sí!, ver a ese medicucho idiota.- Replicó esa voz que ahora parecía translucir un tinte molesto, más al agregar.- No te merece, no es lo bastante hombre para ti, pero yo si…Ya lo comprobarás.

 

Susan sintió que algo duro y no demasiado grande se restregaba contra una de sus piernas. Supuso de inmediato lo que era. Esbozó una mueca asco y disgusto pero no quiso evidenciarlo. Seguramente es lo que aquel tarado esperaría. Ahora podía escucharle jadear de un modo más intenso. Y tras unos momentos así, la chica sintió como aquel tipejo comenzaba a tratar de quitarle el vestido. Sobreponiéndose a ese angustioso trance, fue capaz de decir con tono templado.

-Procura no estropearlo. Me costó una fortuna.

 

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacer dudar a su captor. Sin embargo debió de recobrarse enseguida, dado que comenzó a tirar con furia a la par que aulló amenazándola. 

-¡Maldita puta! ¿Quieres reírte de mí? ¡Te voy a enseñar quién manda aquí!  
-¿Qué vas a enseñarme a qué?- Se rio ella.- Solo eres un miserable sin valor suficiente como para enfrentarte a una mujer cara a cara.- Añadió con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.-

 

Eso le costó recibir un puñetazo en el estómago que la dejó momentáneamente sin respiración. Ahora su agresor se reía también, volvía a jadear en tanto que admitía.

-¡Me estás poniendo a cien!, debo reconocer que me gusta tu estilo.

 

Y recorrió la entrepierna de la joven con una mano. Susan tuvo que ahogar una exclamación. ¡Ese cerdo le estaba tocando en sus partes más íntimas! Sintió como le quitaba la ropa interior, ahora la muchacha se esforzaba por no sollozar. Era casi imposible tratar de sustraerse a esa angustiosa situación, pero si no lo hacía aquel cabrón ganaría. Por la memoria de Celia que no lo permitiría…

-Si.- Le susurró él.- Ahora vas a ser mía, y sabrás lo que es sentir dentro de ti a un hombre de verdad…como lo aprendió esa zorra de Walsh.

 

Eso confirmó de una vez por todas la autoría de la violación del alférez Walsh por parte de ese criminal. Susan esperó que aquella confesión hubiera quedado grabada en el transpondedor, que iba provisto a su vez de micro. Entre tanto, ajeno a eso, ese canalla comenzó a besarla en sus partes. Quizás pensando en su enfermizo cerebro que aquello complacía a su prisionera. La teniente Hunter estaba al límite ya de su resistencia, deseaba chillar y agitarse para apartar a ese cerdo de ella. Por fortuna un ruido repentino hizo que aquella tortura parase. Luego algo cayó. Tremendamente aliviada oyó la voz alta y clara de la teniente Gray.

-¡Queda detenido! ¡No se mueva!

 

Tras ruidos de golpes y forcejeos, Susan escuchó también un grito gutural. Después, notó como alguien le colocaba una tela envolviendo sus zonas íntimas y la tapaba. Unas manos estaban desatándola al tiempo que otras la sujetaban para que no cayera. Por fin alguien le quitó la venda.

-La felicito teniente Hunter.- Declaró entonces la comandante Simmons esbozando una complacida e incluso admirada sonrisa cuando la aludida la vio.- Ha sido usted tremendamente valiente.  
-Gracias señora. Era mi deber.- Afirmó ella que todavía respiraba con agitación.-

 

Aunque estaba deseosa de conocer la identidad de su agresor. De aquel cerdo que había violado a Celia. No tuvo que aguardar mucho. Al fin le vio, esposado y arrodillado en el suelo, gimoteando como un perro apaleado. En tanto Jane le espetaba.

-Teniente primero Pavel Kovac. Queda arrestado acusado de secuestro, violación en grado de consumación y de otra en grado de tentativa. Además de instigación para cometer asesinato. Acorde con el código de justicia militar tiene derecho a guardar silencio, le advierto que todo lo que diga desde ahora podrá ser empleado en su contra ante un tribunal militar. Tiene derecho a ser representado por un abogado y a llamar a alguien. Éste último derecho debe ser circunscrito únicamente a esta nave.  
-Es suficiente, teniente Gray. - Dictaminó Simmons, ordenando a los policías militares.- ¡Llévenselo de aquí!

 

Los soldados obedecieron la orden enseguida. Aquel tipejo solo era capaz de gemir suplicando. Con el desprecio pintado en sus caras las mujeres le vieron ser arrastrado fuera de esa habitación.

-Espero que no te haya hecho nada.- Dijo Jane con preocupación.- Nada más perder la señal del transpondedor imaginé que te habría quitado el vestido, lo enganché en él.  
-No me ha hecho nada irreparable.- Declaró Susan, añadiendo eso sí, con desagrado.- Pero si cosas bastante asquerosas.  
-Ahora retírese teniente, tómese un buen descanso, se lo ha ganado. Y un permiso de tres días. Yo misma se lo comunicaré al capitán Deloin y al contralmirante Hazzar.- Intervino la comandante Simmons.-

 

Tras saludar Susan salió. Con el permiso de su superiora Jane la siguió. Ambas satisfechas por haber al fin atrapado a ese maniaco y honrado la memoria de la difunta alférez Walsh. Mientras eso sucedía, el citado capitán Deloin estaba con el teniente Tang en la celda de contención. Allí trataban de sonsacar más información a su cautiva. La saiyajin les dedicaba unas miradas evidentes de desinterés…

-Si no colabora no podré ayudarla.- Insistía pacientemente Deloin.-  
-¿Ayudarme a qué?- se sonrió su interlocutora con gesto burlón.-  
-Hicimos un trato. Iba a darnos información.- Le recordó él.-  
-No estoy al corriente de nada más. Ya les dije que tenían traidores a bordo de esta nave.- Replicó la guerrera con absoluta indiferencia, aunque agregando con algo más de énfasis.- Pero ignoro sus identidades.

 

En ese momento, alguien llamó por el intercomunicador. El teniente Tang salió a responder.

-¿Sí?...muy bien, déjenla pasar.- Indicó.-  
¿Quién era, teniente?- Quiso saber Deloin.-  
-La señorita Tomoe, señor. Ha venido para hacer unas comprobaciones en la celda.

 

Su superior asintió. De hecho, todavía podían apreciarse las grietas. Así que aprovechó aquello para decirle a la saiyajin.

-Espero que tenga algo más interesante que contar. El mayor Kiros no es tan paciente. Ya lo sabe. Supongo que no deseará volver a comprobarlo.

 

Zura pareció interesarse más entonces por cooperar. No tardó en añadir.

-De hecho esos traidores de los que les he hablado están distribuidos por lugares estratégicos de esta nave. A fin de tomar el control de la misma. Como tratamos de hacer la otra vez. Pero, si eso fracasa…  
-Discúlpeme un momento.- Le pidió el capitán que recibió una llamada.- ¿Si?...muy bien, todo está dispuesto.- Repuso, para ordenar acto seguido a Tang.- Vaya a buscar a esa científica. La estaba esperando.  
-Sí señor.- Repuso éste.-

 

El oriental salió de la sala para acompañar a esa muchacha. Aunque no tenía informes de que fuera a venir. Sin embargo no pudo verla una vez que llegó hasta la sala de espera, donde supuestamente ella estaría aguardando.

-¿Y la científica que estaba aquí?- Quiso saber dirigiéndose a los extrañados centinelas.-  
-Por aquí no ha pasado nadie, mi teniente.- Replicó uno de los guardias.-

 

Zhao se sorprendió, aquello no le gustaba. Una especie de premonición comenzó a decirle que algo no iba bien. Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso vio aparecer al mayor Kiros.

-¿Dónde está Keiko?- Quiso saber con visible interés.-  
-No lo sé señor, si se refiere a la señorita Tomoe fue vista entrando aquí, pero ahora no tenemos idea de dónde está.

 

Sin embargo fue comentar eso y ver a esa joven pelirroja que iba directa hacia la sala de contención. Debió de haberse metido por otro pasillo por error.

-¡Keiko!- La llamó Kiros.-

 

La muchacha no pareció hacerle caso. Aunque al insistir le dedicó una atónita mirada. Al fin sonrió aunque sin mucha convicción. 

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Vine a comprobar la seguridad.- Le contestó con tinte algo apagado.-  
-Entonces iré contigo. –Se ofreció el saiyajin agregando.- Quiero que esa traidora me cuente algunas cosas más.

 

La joven asintió aunque parecía renuente. Kiros le dedicó una sonrisa en espera de que aquello la animase. La notaba extraña de hecho. Lo más seguro es que estuviera confundida, como decían los humanos, cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Decidió seguir el consejo que le dieran en Nuevo Vegeta, no presionar siendo demasiado directo.

-Señor, yo debo ir también.- Intervino Tang quien amablemente le inquirió a la recién llegada.- ¿Ha visto usted a mi prima?  
-¿Su prima? No, lo siento.- Replicó Keiko que parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.-

 

No cruzaron más palabras en tanto accedían una vez más a la zona de contención donde estaba la celda de la prisionera. Allí Zura se incorporó al instante del camastro en el que estaba tumbada con cierta desidia. 

-Vamos a seguir charlando.- Le dijo Kiros con tono firme y cortante.- Y recuerda que no tengo tanta paciencia como los humanos.  
-Estoy a tu disposición.- Replicó su interlocutora permitiéndose una leve sonrisa de sarcasmo cuando sentenció.- No tengo ninguna cita todavía.

 

Aunque al ver a Keiko sonrió una vez más, comentando divertida.

-¡Vaya! ¿No me digas que esa humana te hace compañía?  
-No es asunto tuyo.- Replicó bruscamente él.- Dedícate a contarnos más sobre tu jefe…  
-No tengo jefe.- Contestó orgullosamente su interlocutora.- Solo soy leal a mi pueblo y a sus verdaderas tradiciones.  
-¡Déjate de tonterías!- Espetó Kiros.- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Dime, ¿dónde está ese bastardo?

 

Y tras un breve momento de silencio, Zura repuso contestando con otra pregunta.

-Supongo que no te referirás al príncipe Eron, ¿verdad? Hace mucho que no sé de él.  
-Ese traidor fue encerrado en una prisión dimensional por los soberanos. Y lo sabes perfectamente. – Contestó Kiros que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- Habla o tendré que entrar para pedírtelo con menos educación.

 

Zura debió de juzgar que ya había jugado demasiado. Y ese tipo era alguien que, como buen saiyajin, cumpliría con sus amenazas.

-Vale, supongo que hablas de Gralas.   
-¿Dónde está ese canalla? – Insistió el joven.-  
-No muy lejos de aquí en realidad.- Le confesó la saiyajin.- En un pequeño planeta a unos pocos millones de kilómetros. Según las medidas humanas.

 

Kiros miró de reojo a Deloin, el capitán entonces asintió. Aquello les confirmaba lo que habían estado creyendo desde que partieron. 

-Debo informar de inmediato al contralmirante.- Afirmó el capitán.- Usted quédese si lo desea y siga interrogando a la cautiva.  
-A sus órdenes.- Repuso el muchacho.- 

 

Y tanto el capitán como Tang se marcharon. El oriental obtuvo permiso para irse por su cuenta, su superior ya se marchaba directo al cuartel general. De modo que Zhao aprovechó. Con su teléfono móvil marcó el número de su prima. No le fue difícil de conseguir siendo miembro del servicio de inteligencia de la nave. Y precisamente por ello había algo que no le cuadraba en todo aquello. 

-Estará en el trabajo, espero que conteste la llamada.- Se dijo…

 

Efectivamente Mei Ling estaba todavía terminando algunas pruebas. Miraba a esa estúpida de reojo, sin ocultar su desprecio. Aunque decidió no hablar más, dado que Penélope estaba cerca. De todos modos su jefa parecía muy distante hoy, como si tuviera sus propios asuntos de los que ocuparse. Entonces sonó su móvil. A desgana vio que se trataba de Zhao. En fin, ya todo le daba igual. Contestó a la llamada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó con poca amabilidad.-  
-Buenas tardes prima.- Replicó él, pese a todo guardando las normas de cortesía para ir directo al grano y querer saber.- ¿Dime, habéis enviado a la señorita Tomoe a las instalaciones militares del sector cuatro?  
-¿De qué hablas?- Inquirió a su vez Mei Ling que ahora lanzó otra mirada, pero de extrañeza hacia su compañera, afirmando.- Keiko está aquí. No se ha movido en toda la tarde.  
-¡Eso no puede ser! - Rebatió su ahora sorprendido primo, para desvelar.- Está aquí, en la celda donde retenemos a una prisionera enemiga.

 

También Mei Ling manifestó el asombro en sus facciones al oír aquello. La oriental pasó entonces a emplear un tono de voz cercano al cuchicheo.

-¿Estás bien seguro de eso? La tengo a pocos metros.- Le insistió.-

 

Y con disimulo apuntó la cámara del móvil y grabó durante unos segundos, para luego enviar las imágenes a su primo. Zhao pudo ver aquello con estupor. Ahora una cosa estaba clara. Esa chica no podía estar en dos sitios diferentes al mismo tiempo, luego entonces.

-Una de las dos…, debe de ser el metamorfo.- Pensó, para pedirle a su prima.- ¿Puedes pasarme a la doctora Winters? ¿Está ahí?  
-Un momento.- Repuso Mei Ling.-

 

Aparentando naturalidad se alejó de esa posible Keiko dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Penélope. Su jefa la vio acercarse y se extrañó. La oriental estaba rara incluso tratándose de ella. No obstante, enseguida asintió cuando su subordinada le pasó el teléfono y le susurró.

-Es mi primo. Tienes que hablar con él. ¡Es muy importante!

 

La doctora Winters se hizo con el aparato y escuchó. En pocos instantes fue puesta al corriente de lo que sucedía. 

-Muy bien.- Convino.- Trataremos de hacerlo del modo más sigiloso posible. Bien, sí…llamaré a mi novio. Sí, él podrá ayudarnos. Por favor, si comprueban la identidad de la que tienen allí con ustedes, hágannoslo saber de inmediato. Gracias, adiós.

 

Colgó devolviéndole el móvil a su compañera. Las dos miraron de reojo a esa Keiko que parecía absorta ahora en uno de los experimentos que estaban realizando.

-No sé, no me parece que esté haciendo nada fuera de lo normal.- Comentó Penélope.-  
-Tampoco ese extraño ser hacía nada fuera de lo normal cuando se produjeron los ataques anteriores.- Le recordó Mei Ling.-   
-Es verdad.- Admitió la doctora Winters.-

 

Recordaba muy bien como ella misma, acompañada por Rick, vieron a esa falsa Ginger caminando. Y desde luego que no hubieran podido distinguirla de la verdadera. Sin embargo ahora, tenían la posibilidad de cerciorarse. De modo que, aprovechando que su presunta compañera estaba apartada y distraída con su trabajo, le comentó a Mei Ling.

-A petición del contralmirante he estado desarrollando un suero especial. El doctor Ginga me ayudó. Es un compuesto que tiene la facultad de inhibir las células metamórficas de ese ser.   
-En otras palabras. Le impediría adoptar otras formas.- Interpretó Mei Ling.-  
-Si.- Asintió su contertulia comentando de seguido.- Lo malo es que deberíamos inyectárselo.  
-Pues no creo que ella nos vaya a dejar hacerlo por las buenas.- Opinó la oriental quien además objetó no sin preocupación.-Y podría ser la verdadera Keiko. ¿Qué pasaría si le ponemos eso a un ser humano?  
-Tranquila. El doctor Ginga me aseguró que ese suero es inocuo para cualquier persona. Lo único que le provocaría es soñolencia. – Replicó Penélope.-   
-¿Estás segura de eso?- Quiso saber Mei Ling.-  
-Confío totalmente en la palabra de Giaal, es un amigo y ha demostrado ser muy competente en su trabajo.- Aseveró su interlocutora.-

 

La joven china meditó durante unos instantes. Entonces le comentó a su jefa.

-Podríamos reducirla y ponerle esa inyección. Conozco algunas técnicas de artes marciales que serían útiles para eso. Y estaría encantada de aplicárselas.- Se sonrió ahora no sin cierta malicia.-  
-Es muy arriesgado. Suponte que fuera ese ser y las técnicas a las que te refieres no le afectasen.  
-En tal caso, ya no haría falta utilizar ese suero. Acabaríamos directamente con él. Y ahorraríamos tiempo. Aunque sería una pena, creo que trabaja mejor que la original. - Afirmó la oriental no sin un macabro sentido del humor.-   
-Para mayor seguridad preferiría que alguien nos ayudase. Voy a llamar a Rick. Le pediré que venga armado.- Comentó la doctora Winters.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Desde luego eso era mejor todavía. Lo más prudente sería no arriesgarse sin necesidad. A fin de cuentas ella no era militar. Entre tanto aquella Keiko continuaba trabajando. Penélope le pidió a Mei Ling.

-Ve con ella y asegúrate de que no se mueve del laboratorio. Invéntate lo que sea. Pero que siga distraída y que no sospeche nada.  
-No te preocupes, sé muy bien cómo lograrlo.- Suspiró Mei Ling no sin cierto temor.- 

 

De modo que pusieron en marcha el plan. La oriental se aproximó hacia su compañera, pretextando comprobar unos datos. Cuando estuvo a su lado le comentó con un tono más suave y conciliador.

-Te pido disculpas. Antes me comporté como una niña. Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos hablar.

 

Keiko la observó esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias. Aunque no contestó. Se limitó a seguir con su trabajo. Su contertulia no supo que hacer. Quizás si iba detrás podría hacerla sospechar. En cualquier caso trató de no perderla de vista hasta que Penélope pudiera obtener ayuda.

-No puedo bajar la guardia.- Se dijo con un creciente miedo.- No sé lo peligroso que ese bicho sea pero ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz. No le importa poner bombas y matar inocentes.

 

Entre tanto, el teniente Tang volvía al interior del recinto. Era fundamental que aquella muchacha no saliera. Podría ser el metamorfo o quizás no. En cualquier caso agradecía que el saiyajin estuviera allí. No sabía lo fuerte que esa cosa pudiera llegar a ser. Pasó con semblante neutro y andando con calma, sabía muy bien como ocultar sus emociones. Iba a abordar al mayor Derail, pero éste estaba ocupado con el interrogatorio de la prisionera.

-Dime, exactamente ¿Cuántos traidores sois?  
-Eso según el punto de vista. – Replicó altivamente Zura, para sentenciar.- No me considero ninguna traidora. Soy fiel al espíritu y a las costumbres de nuestro pueblo.  
-No pienso discutir contigo sobre eso ahora.- Contestó airadamente Kiros.- ¡Contesta a la pregunta y ahórrate tus comentarios! - Le exigió.-  
-Ya liquidaste a mi compañero Akran. De modo que solo quedan tres o cuatro saiyajin, sin contarnos a ti y a mí.- Repuso ella.-  
-¿Cómo entraste en la nave?- Inquirió su interrogador.-  
-Algunos de los que trabajan para Gralas me facilitaron la entrada. Pero no me dieron nombres. Se limitaron a poner un transporte fuera. Cuando esos aparatos humanos salieron. Luego desactivaron los detectores y pudimos entrar con total comodidad.- Le desveló la cautiva.-  
-Tuvisteis que venir desde lejos. Os habrían detectado antes, no tiene sentido.- Rebatió Kiros acusándola con enojo.- ¡Me estás mintiendo!  
-No, no te miento.- Replicó orgullosamente ahora su interlocutora.- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿A mí que me importan estos patéticos humanos? - Remachó.-  
-No son patéticos.- Negó su antagonista.- Tienen grandes virtudes.  
-¿Cómo la hembra esa que estaba a tu lado? ¿Esa que vino a sacarme sangre? ¡Ja!, es algo ridículo. Podría matarla en un segundo.  
-Maggie no mata, salva vidas.- Replicó Kiros con expresión furiosa en tanto agregaba.- ¡Tócala a ella o a cualquier otra persona en esta nave y acabaré contigo!  
-No dije que quiera matarla, dije que podría hacerlo fácilmente.- Aclaró Zura que ahora observó a la humana pelirroja que estaba allí cerca, revisando la celda.- Como a esa de ahí…

 

Su interrogador a punto estuvo de entrar para darle una buena paliza, sin embargo fue entonces cuando Tang llegó, llamándole.

-Mayor, ¿podría venir un momento, señor?

 

Controlando a duras penas su enfado, Kiros dejó de lado a esa impertinente traidora y dedicó su atención al teniente Tang. Éste le puso al corriente de modo discreto.

-¿Qué?- Quiso exclamar él, aunque su subordinado enseguida le hizo gestos para que no elevase la voz.- ¿Quiere decir que…? - Añadió el joven ya con un susurro.-  
-Sí señor. Eso me ha dicho mi prima. No sabemos cuál de las dos es la auténtica.-   
-Hay un modo de averiguarlo.- Afirmó el saiyajin.-

 

Sacó el visor de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo colocó. Discretamente apuntó hacia Keiko. Al menos eso esperaba él, que aquella chica no fuera una impostora. Conectó el aparato que enseguida emitió un pitidito. El muchacho entonces consultó la información. Para su alivio le comentó a Tang.

-Fuerza de dos unidades, registros humanos normales. Es Keiko.  
-En ese caso debo alertar a mi prima, señor. La impostora está con ella. - Comentó el teniente.-  
-Muy bien. No se preocupe, iré para allá.- Quiso tranquilizarle Kiros.-

 

Y se acercó despacio hasta Keiko que parecía estar muy concentrada en su trabajo. El muchacho saludó, sobresaltándola. Ella le observaba respirando con agitación.

-Perdona. Solo quería decirte que tengo que marcharme.  
-¿Marcharte?- Repitió ella.-  
-Sí, me ha surgido un asunto. Pero me gustaría verte luego.  
-Claro.- Convino la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa algo nerviosa.-

 

El saiyajin le devolvió una mucho más amplia y se alejó. Desde su celda, Zura había observado aquello. 

-¡Qué interesante!- se sonrió, mirando a la pelirroja y pensando.- Esto es justo lo que necesitaba. Espero que esos idiotas cumplan con su parte.

 

Con regocijo recordaba esa expresión de su interrogador cuando hizo aquel comentario de que podía matar a esa chica en un segundo. Ese Derail era un idiota. No prestó atención a las palabras de ella. Zura le remarcó con toda intención que pudieron entrar cómodamente en la nave y pese a que él en un principio iba bien encaminado, alegando que les hubiera sido imposible acercarse desde una distancia excesivamente larga, no reparó en la respuesta más obvia.

-Tenemos algunos amigos muy influyentes a bordo. Amigos que fueron capaces de evitar que nos detectasen. Pero claro, estabas tan centrado en esas ridículas humanas que ni se te pasó por la cabeza, ¡ja, ja! - Se reía ella sola en su celda.- ¡Pobre idiota!

 

Justo entonces los gritos de un humano la hicieron prestar atención. Quizás era en una sala contigua pero pese a todo podía oírlos bien.

-¡Soy inocente, esas zorras me han tendido una trampa! -Aullaba un individuo.-  
-Vaya, esto se pone cada vez más interesante.- Pensó Zura sonriendo una vez más, en tanto se tumbaba en la cama con las manos tras la nuca.- Ahora solo tengo que esperar…

 

Y mientras tanto, de camino hacia el laboratorio de las chicas, Kiros logró comunicar con el doctor Ginga. Tras explicarle lo que pasaba éste le contó a su vez lo de aquella especie de suero.

-No le pasará nada si se trata de la verdadera Keiko.- Le tranquilizó.-  
-Según mi visor, la auténtica está en la zona de contención.-Repuso el saiyajin.- Eso deja a la falsa en el laboratorio.  
-Nos reuniremos allí entonces.- Replicó el doctor.-

 

Por su parte Tang alertó a su prima. Mei Ling recibió el mensaje y lo puso en conocimiento de Penélope. Las dos miraron con una mezcla de temor y animadversión a aquel ser. 

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Quiso saber la oriental.-  
-Nada.- Declaró Penélope en tanto se hacía con una jeringuilla y la llenaba con una buena dosis de aquel suero.- Por lo menos hasta que el doctor Ginga y el mayor Derail estén aquí.

 

Y su subordinada asintió. Las dos quedaron allí, vigilando a su enemigo y aguardando la llegada de los refuerzos. Al fin podrían capturar a ese extraño ser y hacerle hablar. Entre tanto, en la cafetería de Ginger, Scott se disculpó tras tomarse su parte de la tarta.

-Debo irme. Tengo algunas cosas pendientes que hacer en el laboratorio.  
-¿A estas horas?- Se sorprendió Melissa.-  
-Estoy perfeccionando mi proyecto.- Confesó el chico algo ruborizado ahora.- Aun no funciona tal y como me gustaría.  
-¿Quieres que te echemos una mano?- Se ofreció Adams.-  
-No, muchísimas gracias. Prefiero hacerlo solo.- Declinó el joven, añadiendo.- No es nada problemático. Unos retoques.  
-Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas.- Repuso Melissa.-  
-Por favor, terminen la velada.- Les pidió el muchacho en tanto se daba la vuelta con su silla de ruedas.- Les veré mañana.  
-Hasta mañana entonces, Scott.- Replicó Adams.-

 

Y tras despedirse de ellos fue a hacer lo propio con Ginger. La camarera enseguida le comentó, con tinte solidario.

-Es una pena que Clarisa no estuviera aquí.  
-Bueno, en otra ocasión.- Sonrió apuradamente él.-

 

Y sin más el joven se marchó de la cafetería dirigiéndose al deslizador. Ya en él llamó a la doctora Drummont. Ésta convino en verle en el centro desarrollo cibernético. Porque en efecto iban a trabajar en un proyecto del chico. Pero no en el que Prentis y Adams pensaban…


	20. Capítulo 20. Los traidores salen de las sombras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin se desvela la trama de traiciones a bordo de la nave, que complica a mucha más gente de la que podría imaginarse.

Tras salir de la cafetería y abordar el deslizador, el chico llamó sin tardanza a la doctora Drummont. Ésta, que estaba con su esposo, tardó en atender la llamada.

-¿Sí?...-Replicó algo agitada.-  
-Doctora, soy yo, Scott.- Le desveló el muchacho.-  
-¿Scottie?- Replicó ella templando ya su respiración.- ¿Qué quieres a estas horas muchacho?  
-Se trata de algo que me preocupa. No quiero decirles nada a los doctores Adams y Prentis. Bueno, en realidad he preferido dejarles a solas.

 

Y ante el interés de su interlocutora por esas palabras, el chico le aclaró enseguida aquello.

-¡Ja, ja!, pillastre, buena idea. Esos dos tienen que conocerse.- Convino Caroline, que agregó, eso sí, con cómico tinte de recriminación.- En eso estaba con mi Ernie…  
-Lo siento.- Repuso el azorado joven.-   
-No pasa nada. Lo bueno es que él seguirá en casa cuando yo vuelva. ¡Por la cuenta que le tiene! - Rio la tejana que enseguida añadió.- Voy para allá.

 

Y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron allí. Al parecer Hershow había terminado su turno también. De hecho estaba cerrado. Quizás era un poco pronto. Cosa que extrañó a Scott.

-Qué raro. Se suponía que el doctor debería estar aquí.  
-Habrá terminado temprano.- Repuso una despreocupada Caroline que ahora parecía más interesada por los chismes de sus colegas que por eso, dado que le preguntó a su interlocutor.- Dime, ¿crees que esos dos tienen química? Yo creo que sí.  
-Eso espero. ¡La invitación a tomar tarta me costó una fortuna!- Se rio él.-

 

La tejana lo hizo a su vez cuando el muchacho la puso al tanto de su enrevesado plan. Mientras entraron en la sala de informática conectando los ordenadores. El chico iba a consultar algunas notas de su proyecto. En esta ocasión si se trataba del que sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo pensaban, claro.

-Y no el otro.- Le decía a Drummont con una sonrisa, refiriéndose precisamente a ellos cuando sentenció.- El que tengo para que esos dos se den una oportunidad.  
-En ambos cuenta conmigo.- Le animó la tejana, aseverando.- Esta Melissa será muy lista para la ingeniería pero no tiene ni idea de cómo lidiar con los hombres.  
-Pues el doctor Adams es algo similar.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-

 

Caroline pareció pensar sobre algo y entonces le comentó al muchacho, no sin extrañeza y hasta jovialidad.

-Siempre le estamos llamando doctor Adams, pero supongo que tendrá un nombre cristiano. ¿Cómo narices se llama?

 

Y eso tomó por sorpresa a Scott, a decir verdad, siempre le había llamado por su apellido.

-Pues ahora mismo no lo recuerdo. - Admitió.- Será cuestión de mirar en su perfil.  
-Nos ocuparemos de eso más adelante. Ahora vamos a ver eso que querías mejorar.- Le respondió su compañera.-

 

El chico asintió. Tras encender los ordenadores y meter sus claves de seguridad comenzaron a revisar la información y los comandos de los programas. Caroline era realmente una genio en ese campo y le ayudó a depurar bastantes cosas a un ya de por sí expertísimo Scott. 

-Dentro de poco, el exoesqueleto será una realidad plenamente operativa.- Afirmó él con optimismo.- ¡No solo para mí, sino para muchísima más gente!

 

Su interlocutora sonrió asintiendo. Eso esperaba también, aquel chico era realmente muy buena gente. En su opinión, era una lástima que estuviese tan solo y así se lo comentó.

-Pues cuando este asunto esté terminado habrá que empezar con otro proyecto.  
-¿Otro proyecto?- Inquirió él sin comprender.-  
-Sí- se rio Caroline, desvelándole.- El que sea la continuación del de emparejando a Melissa y al doctor Adams. Lo llamaremos, emparejando a Scott. Ja, ja…

 

Ahora el aludido se puso realmente colorado. Sin embargo y de reojo observó algo extraño en su computador. Una serie de códigos binarios que aparecían…

-Esto no está bien.- Comentó al percatarse.-  
-¿Cómo qué no?- Rio la tejana interpretando aquello como una réplica a lo que le había dicho.- Anda, sé de muy buena tinta que hay una guapa camarera que…  
-No,- la cortó Scott señalando a la pantalla entonces.- Me refiero a esto. ¿Qué demonios es? Parece un comando de control.

 

La doctora Drummont lo vio también y su gesto pasó de esa risueña relajación a la preocupación.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué diablos es eso?- Preguntó en voz alta a su vez.-   
-No tengo ni idea. Pero no me gusta nada.- Replicó su interlocutor.-

Los dos trataron de anular aquello pero era imposible. Uno a uno los sistemas de seguridad comenzaban a fallar.

-Maldita sea.- Exclamó Caroline al darse cuenta.- ¡Esto es un nuevo ataque!

 

Para darle la razón la alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la nave. Ahora eran varios los sistemas que no obedecían al control central. Scott se afanaba para tratar de recuperarlos.

-No lo entiendo. – Se decía.- Si programamos varios cortafuegos y sistemas de seguridad.  
-Sucede lo mismo en todas partes.- Le comentó Caroline que asimismo traba de controlar aquello.-  
-Es natural. –Terció entonces la voz calmada y hasta divertida de Hershow.- Después del bypass que hice, hemos podido tomar fácilmente el control de todo.

 

Atónitos al oír aquello los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia aquel tipo que les apuntaba con una pistola. Además de venir acompañado por dos individuos más.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó un asombrado Scott.-  
-Significa, ¡estúpido!, que hemos tomado el control.- Se rio su colega.-   
-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué demonios queréis?- Espetó Caroline.-  
-Somos hombres del gran Gralas, el señor de esta parte del Universo.- Replicó otro individuo.- Nos infiltramos en esta nave desde que se proyectó este viaje.  
-No entiendo nada. ¿Quién es ese Gralas? ¿Por qué nos ataca?- Inquirió Scott.-  
-¡Eso ahora no te importa! - Espetó Bruce, añadiendo con un tono más conciliador.- Limitaros a obedecer y no os pasará nada. Esta guerra no es contra vosotros. Es más, Gralas solo pretende librar a la Tierra de la opresión.

 

Caroline se atrevió entonces a replicar con su tinte tejano habitual, lleno de sorna y escepticismo.

-No me parece muy digno de confianza ese tal Gralas o como se llame. Si tiene que hacer las cosas de esta manera.

 

Aunque el sonido de varias armas apuntándola a ella y a su compañero la hizo callar. Uno de aquellos hombres replicó ya con peores modos.

-Puedes elegir estúpida. ¡Obedece o muere!  
-Será mejor que hagamos lo que nos digan.- Musitó Scott tratando de destensar ese ambiente.-  
-¿Lo ve doctora Drummont?- Sonrió Hershow.- Mi colega es más razonable que usted. Y tiene razón. Ya se lo he dicho. Hagan lo que les digamos y no resultarán heridos. Para empezar. Quiero que desactiven ahora mismo los protocolos de seguridad de una celda. Es de las pocas cosas que no pude intervenir.  
-¿Qué celda?  
-Está ubicada en la base militar del sector cuatro. Es la catorce A.- Le informó Hershow.-   
-Entonces está en un sector militar. No tendré acceso desde aquí.- Opuso el joven informático.-  
-No te preocupes. Lo tendrás. Un amigo está haciendo los ajustes.- Afirmó un convencido doctor Hershow.- 

 

Y Scott aunque con renuencia obedeció. En eso era bastante bueno. En reprogramar códigos y anular accesos. Aunque la doctora Drummont no parecía nada contenta. De todos modos no les quedaba otra opción.

-Ya está.- Avisó el chico.-  
-Muy bien.- Sonrió Bruce.- Me alegra que seas razonable.

 

La saiyajin aguardaba con algo de impaciencia ya. Pudo ver a esa chica pelirroja tocando algo en los sistemas. Lo que la desconcertó al principio fue que, cuando le dedicó una mirada entre curiosa y hostil, esa joven respondiera a ella con una media sonrisa y asintiera, en lugar de mostrar temor, como hacían todas esas estúpidas hembras humanas. Entonces comprendió. Apenas si pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando vio a ese imbécil de Kiros aproximarse a ella para despedirse. Recordaba aquello cuando en ese momento la puerta de la celda emitió un ligero clic. Las cámaras y el armamento que apuntaba a su prisionera se desactivaron. Zura se vio libre, tras sonreír con malicia y regocijo salió disparada de allí.

-Bien, todo va según lo previsto.- Se dijo con gesto divertido.- Aunque antes tengo mucha curiosidad.

 

En efecto, con las medidas de seguridad anuladas no tuvo problemas en atravesar una de aquellas paredes con un rayo. Tras los cascotes y el desplome del muro cruzó caminando con calma para descubrir allí, acurrucado y con expresión de pavor, a un ridículo humano.

-¡Qué criaturas tan patéticas! - Masculló, para dirigirse a ese individuo y preguntar hasta con un cierto interés.- ¿Y a ti, porqué te han metido aquí?  
-Soy inocente.- Repetía Kovac una y otra vez.-

 

Desde luego que al ver cómo se derrumbaba la pared y aparecía esa extraña mujer tuvo miedo. Era esa prisionera a la que todos temían. Pero pese a todo hizo un rápido cálculo mental, más cuando ella insistió.

-¡Me trae sin cuidado que lo seas o no! - Se rio la saiyajin. Añadiendo con curiosidad.- Desde luego no pareces de los nuestros. Dime, ¿hiciste algo contra alguno de tu especie?  
-Solo quise tratar a algunas de nuestras mujeres como se merecen.- Contestó de modo ambiguo él.- Quise darlas algo de mi amor pero se negaron.  
-¡Esas tonterías humanas del amor! - Se burló Zura, admitiendo algo desconcertada.- No pensé que os encerrasen por ello. En mi mundo solo cuenta tener una poderosa descendencia.  
-Eso mismo quise yo. Pero esas zorras se resistieron. Ellas tuvieron la culpa.- Afirmó ahora pareciendo ensimismado.- Fue todo culpa suya.   
-Muy bien, tengo curiosidad. Ya me lo contarás más tarde. Ahora, si quieres vivir y salir de aquí, harás cuanto yo te diga.  
-Sí, lo haré.- Convino él de inmediato.-  
-De modo que vas a traicionar a los tuyos.- Comentó Zura mirándole con desdén.- ¡Qué fácil es persuadiros! Debo decir que me decepciona.  
-No, ellos me han traicionado primero.- Rebatió Kovac, añadiendo con indignación.- ¡Tú no puedes comprenderlo!

 

Sin embargo, la saiyajin sonrió para replicar.

-Te equivocas, lo entiendo mucho mejor de lo que crees. Por eso voy a dejarte vivir. Siempre que me seas útil.  
-Lo seré.- Le prometió su aliviado interlocutor, aseverando.- Mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

 

La guerrera asintió complacida al escuchar aquello. Conocía bien qué carta debía asegurarse para que su compatriota saiyajin no fuera un estorbo. De modo que le explicó a ese humano.

-Esto es lo que vas a hacer…

 

Y tras ponerle al corriente del plan a seguir ella se marchó volando. Sabía perfectamente a donde dirigirse. No tardó en llegar. Aterrizó caminando tranquilamente en dirección al centro de salud. Había bastante gente allí aguardando a ser atendida. Divertida se puso a la cola y comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Oiga!- La amonestó un hombre que estaba a su lado.- Espere su turno como todo el mundo.

 

Por toda réplica le empujó lanzándole contra unos árboles que estarían a unas decenas de metros. Todos los demás miraron aquello entre estupefactos y aterrados. La guerrera se sonrió con esa expresión suya entre maligna y pícara. Para exclamar en tanto disparaba algunos rayos de energía hacia zonas al azar.

-¡Bú!

Aquello provocó el pánico, carreras, gritos de auxilio, lloros y caídas. Aunque a Zura le causó unas enormes ganas de reír. Sus carcajadas atronaban el lugar. Fue cuando Maggie salió a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Y la saiyajin la vio.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí.- Se dijo en voz alta esa invasora clavando sus ojos en la ahora atónita y aterrada enfermera.- Si es una de esas humanas patéticas que tanto le gustan a Kiros.

 

Pese a querer huir de ella encerrándose en la consulta médica, la humana no pudo casi ni darse la vuelta para correr. En apenas una fracción de segundo esa individua la estaba cortando el paso y sujetando del cuello.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.   
-Por favor.- Pudo suplicar Maggie.- Mátame solo a mí, no hagas daño a las demás personas. No han hecho nada.  
-¿Personas?- Repitió su enemiga mirando de reojo a aquella muchedumbre que se disgregaba corriendo en todas direcciones.- ¿Qué personas?- Rio extendiendo su otro brazo y la palma de su mano para exclamar.- ¡No veo a nadie!

 

Lanzó un rayo de energía que alcanzó enseguida a muchos de los que huían. Apenas si tuvieron tiempo de chillar de pánico y dolor antes de ser vaporizados. Maggie no podía articular palabra, estaba completamente horrorizada. Ni siquiera era capaz de gritar. Sin embargo esa individua se encaró con ella mirándola a los ojos con un gesto impasible y cruel para añadir.

-Tranquila, a ti no voy a matarte. De momento…  
-Po, por favor… no le hagas más daño a nadie.- Le imploró llorosa.- ¡Te lo suplico, por favor!

 

Y con gesto entre incrédulo y desencantado, la guerrera del espacio la soltó dejándola caer al suelo como un fardo en tanto declaraba con desprecio.

-¿Y por esta escoria es por la que ese idiota ha perdido la cabeza? ¡Es increíble!

 

Entre tanto los avisos se sucedieron por toda la nave. Enseguida una escuadrilla de varitech se dispuso a interceptar y destruir a la enemiga. Aunque ésta simplemente obligó a su cautiva a entrar con ella en el centro médico. Allí, los pocos pacientes que había a esas horas observaron esa escena llenos de pavor. Ninguno se atrevió a moverse tras haber presenciado lo sucedido fuera.

-Muy bien, ¡basura humana! - Les escupió Zura.- Quedaos quietecitos y sin molestar y puede que no me digne siquiera mataros. ¡Tú! - Le espetó a la pobre Maggie.- Tráeme algo de comer.   
-Esto es un centro médico.- Quiso explicarle a la guerrera.- Aquí no hay comida. Solo medicinas.  
-Pues envía a alguien fuera y que me traiga comida. Espero que no tratéis de envenenarla porque tú la probarás primero.- Advirtió.- 

 

Aunque no tuvo ocasión de que nadie cumpliera con su orden. El doctor Benson y el enfermero García entraban en ese instante. Atónitos al encontrar toda aquella destrucción. Al parecer no esperaban ver a esa mujer ahí. Por lo menos el enfermero que preguntó con visible estupefacción.

-¿Quién es usted?

 

Por toda réplica Zura le disparó un rayito de energía que brotó de un dedo. Éste atravesó el pecho de García que cayó muerto al instante. Llena de horror, Maggie intentó infructuosamente hacer algo por él.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- gritó entre sollozos la chica.-  
-No me gustan las preguntas.- Se sonrió la interpelada.- Así que ya sabes.  
-Déjelo. No hay nada que hacer.- Le dijo Benson a la agitada y aterrada muchacha.-

 

En la sala de informática del departamento de proyectos cibernéticos, tanto Caroline como Scott estaban también perplejos. Bruce les apuntaba con una pistola al tiempo que declaraba.

-Fue muy divertido ver como os esforzabais creando tanto protocolo de seguridad para nada.  
-¡Eres un maldito traidor!- Espetó la tejana saliendo entonces de su asombro y sustituyéndolo por ira.-  
-¡Cállate zorra! ¿Dónde está Adams?- Quiso saber el ahora bastante menos agradable Hershow.-   
-Hoy era su día libre. El suyo y el de la doctora Prentis.- Le respondió Scott, tratando de sonar más calmado pese al miedo que le recorría.-  
-Tanto mejor. Así no nos molestará.- Se sonrió Bruce ordenando a sus ya ex compañeros.- Ahora vais a hacer todo lo que yo os diga.  
-¿Quién te has creído que eres para darnos órdenes?- Replicó una desafiante Drummont.-  
-Me creo que soy quien tiene el arma,- espetó su interlocutor.- Y si no quieres que la use contigo, mejor será que no discutas. 

 

Sus oyentes no replicaron a eso. Estaba claro que aquel tipo tenía todos los triunfos en la mano. Solo podían esperar a que la ayuda llegara. Y desde luego que, en el resto de la nave, enseguida se dio la alerta. Kiros y Giaal habían llegado al laboratorio. Una vez allí, entraron. En ese instante se aproximaron a Keiko que les dedicó una atónita mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡No disimules! - Espetó Mei Ling más envalentonada ahora.- Sabemos quién eres en realidad. A mí ya no me engañarás más. ¡Monstruo!

 

La muchacha la escuchó realmente estupefacta. No podía creer que su compañera fuera a airear esos trapos sucios delante de todos.

-Oye. - Le pidió tratando de sonar conciliadora.- Creo que deberíamos hablar, pero a solas.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué trates de tomar mi lugar?- Se sonrió la oriental.-  
-¡Esto es ridículo! - Protestó Keiko.- Yo nunca pretendí tal cosa…

 

Y la joven en verdad estaba empezando a ruborizarse, llena de vergüenza. Aquello era realmente embarazoso. Sin embargo en ese instante sintió un pinchazo agudo en su trasero. Apenas si le dio tiempo a girarse y preguntar al ver a su superiora.

-Penélope ¿Qué estás?...

 

Aunque todo le daba vueltas, los párpados se le cerraban y cayó desmayada. Por fortuna la rapidez de Kiros evitó que se estrellase contra el suelo. Ahora el atónito saiyajin la examinó con su visor y…

-Fuerza de una unidad. ¡Es humana! Pero, ¿cómo es posible?  
-No lo sé. Quizás ese aparato tuyo no funciona bien.- Especuló Giaal.-

 

El atónito Kiros intercambió unas miradas con el resto de los presentes, todos igualmente sorprendidos.

-No lo comprendo. Se suponía que era capaz de detectar al metamorfo a una distancia de treinta metros. La doctora Prentis y el doctor Adams así me lo aseguraron.  
-Será mejor que les localicemos. - Aconsejó Penélope.- 

 

Y fue entonces cuando escucharon la alarma general. Era el estado de alerta roja.

-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber Giaal.-  
-Un ataque, ¡maldita sea! –Masculló Kiros.-

Sin perder un segundo, el saiyajin dejó a Keiko en los brazos del doctor Ginga.

-Por favor, ocúpese de ella.- Le pidió antes de salir a toda velocidad.-

 

Mei Ling, Penélope y Giaal se miraron atónitos. Fue el alien quien primero comentó.

-Dejadla tumbada en un sofá. Solo está dormida. Como te dije, ese suero únicamente afecta a los humanos en forma de sedante.  
-Bien. Entonces aguadaremos aquí.- Asintió la doctora Winters.-Protegeremos el laboratorio. Ya tengo experiencia en eso. Mei Ling, vamos a sellar toda la sala con la compuerta blindada.

 

La oriental asintió. De ese modo, amén de proteger todos los experimentos y sus descubrimientos se pondrían a resguardo ellas también. Entre tanto, Susan y Olivia salieron de su apartamento a toda prisa dispuestas a llegar a sus estaciones de combate. 

-¡Vamos!- Urgía la teniente Hunter.-  
-Señora, ¿es que esto siempre es así?- Le preguntaba una jadeante mejicana, que trataba de seguirla con dificultad.-  
\- No, a veces es peor.- Replicó lacónicamente la interpelada.-

 

Y continuaron corriendo hasta confluir a la entrada de la base con el mayor Mullins y el teniente Marcus. Aunque para su asombro no pudieron pasar. Uno de los varitech les bloqueaba el paso. Y el piloto enseguida se identificó.

-¡Malditas perras! Ahora vais a ver.- Se reía con regocijo.-  
-¡Es Kovac!- Exclamó Susan sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.- ¿Pero cómo pudo escapar?  
-¡Pregúnteselo más tarde teniente, ahora busquen refugio! - Le ordenó el mayor Mullins.-  
\- ¡A cubierto!- Repitió Marcus.- 

 

Obedecieron deprisa. Lanzándose al suelo y parapetándose tras árboles y bloques de casas. Justo a tiempo porque ese androide enorme comenzó a disparar ráfaga de ametralladora barriendo todo el contorno.

-Esto se pone mal.- Admitió Olivia con gran preocupación.-  
-Nos impiden llegar a nuestros cazas.- Comentó Susan.- 

 

Y era cierto. Por el momento no podían hacer más que resguardarse de aquellas letales ráfagas de metralla. Entre tanto, Jane estaba reunida con la comandante Simmons. Tras darle el informe pertinente sobre la captura de aquel violador, su oficial al mando la felicitó.

-Ha cumplido muy bien con su tarea, teniente.   
-Gracias señora. Para mí ha sido la oportunidad de lavar mi propio honor. Lástima que Celia Walsh no esté viva.- Musitó ahora con pesar.-  
-Hay veces en la vida en la que no podemos salvar a todo el mundo, teniente. – Suspiró su superiora.- Aunque ahora tiene una misión aún más importante por realizar. ¿Está lista?

 

Jane quiso responder a eso sin embargo el sonido de la alarma sorprendió a ambas mujeres.

-¡Vamos!, tenemos que darnos prisa.- Dijo la comandante.-

 

Junto con otros oficiales corrieron a sus puestos. Aunque Jane siguió a su superiora hacia el puente. Allí, Hazzar estaba tan extrañado como sus oficiales, pero enseguida comenzó a dar las órdenes oportunas.

-Que todos los pilotos estén dispuestos.- Le comunicó a uno de sus comandantes.-  
-Señor, el ataque parece provenir del interior.- Le informó un mayor de operaciones.-  
-¡Otra vez! ¿Cómo es posible?- Se preguntó en voz alta.- Muy bien, capitán Deloin. Que todas las fuerzas de defensa de la nave se preparen.

 

Aunque para su asombro y del resto, el citado capitán sonrió moviendo la cabeza y tras sacar una pistola y disparar contra dos guardias de seguridad, replicó, en tanto un par más de oficiales armados se le unían.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor. Pero desde ahora no da usted las órdenes.  
-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Es usted un traidor! - Denunció su superior sin poderlo creer.-  
-No a la raza humana.- Rebatió Deloin, declarando.- Ahora evitaremos ser los títeres de un gobierno extraterrestre. La Luna Negra salvará la Tierra. Con la ayuda de nuestro aliado, Lord Gralas.  
-¿Gralas?- Exclamó Hazzar.- ¡No puede ser, nosotros!…  
-Si.- Le cortó Deloin. - Ya sé cuál es su misión, contralmirante. La verdadera.- Dijo ahora en voz alta para que todos los asombrados oficiales en el puente pudieran oírle.- Esta nave nunca tuvo como objetivo prioritario el colonizar ningún planeta. Eso era una cortina de humo para que ni los honrados habitantes de nuestro mundo, ni los del mundo que desean atacar a traición, lo supieran.  
-¿De qué está hablando?- Intervino Jane con gesto de asombro.-  
-Muy sencillo, teniente.- Se sonrió el capitán Deloin explicando en tanto mantenía apuntado con su arma al contralmirante.- Les han estado engañando. Esos ataques que hemos sufrido, no eran sino intentos desesperados de defensa. De evitar que esta enorme y poderosa nave llegase a cumplir su misión real. ¡Cometer un genocidio!  
-¡Eso es mentira! - Protestó la comandante Simmons.-  
-¡Vamos Elisabeth!, que nos conocemos.- Se rio el capitán.- Eres del servicio secreto del UNISON. Y trabajas con esos autoproclamados soberanos de opereta, Serenity y Endimión.  
-¿A qué se refiere?- Inquirió la atónita teniente Gray.-  
-Es una larga historia. Pero se la contaré. Total, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí.- Afirmó su interlocutor.-

 

Y así parecía que iba a ser. Al poco además apareció el teniente Tang quien saludó de inmediato al capitán.

-Situación controlada, señor. Todo va acorde al plan.- Le informó.-  
-Magnífico. Ocúpese de ver si todos los protocolos de seguridad se hayan desactivados.-Le ordenó Deloin.-  
-Sí, señor.- Replicó el asiático alejándose de allí.-

 

Zhao se dirigió sin perder ni un momento a la zona de desarrollo cibernético. Sabía que la acción de sabotaje estaba siendo llevada a cabo allí.

-Tengo que cumplir con mi cometido lo antes posible. Espero que todo estará pronto bajo control.- Se decía en tanto llegaba.-

Entre tanto, en la consulta, una asustada Maggie vio impotente como su compañera Marek llegaba. 

-Ya estoy aquí.- Declaró Erika según entraba.-

 

Aunque no tuvo ocasión de decir mucho más. Cuando vio aquel cuadro dantesco, con García muerto en el suelo y los demás acurrucados en una esquina. Solo su odiada compañera Kendall estaba en pie frente a ella. A su lado una mujer vestida con extrañas ropas.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Quiso saber.-

 

Y aquella extraña, a una velocidad tremenda la apartó empujándola contra el resto de las personas. Erika cayó al suelo lastimándose un hombro. Aunque eso no fue más que un leve golpe enseguida observó a aquella individua con temor. Tenía una fuerza tremenda. De un simple manotazo la había lanzado al menos tres metros haciéndola volar sin tocar el suelo.

-Muy bien. Si quieres vivir, ¡cállate! - Le espetó Zura a esa recién llegada.- ¿Comprendido?

 

Con evidente miedo, Erika asintió. La saiyajin pasó entonces a dirigirse a Maggie en tanto miraba a Marek que era incapaz de enfrentar sus ojos a los de esa especie de psicópata súper poderosa.

-Dime. ¿A quién vas a enviar a buscarme algo de comida? ¿A esa?  
-No, yo misma iré.- Musitó con voz temblorosa.-  
-Claro. –Se sonrió aviesamente Zura.- Quieres escapar, ¿verdad? Los humanos sois todos unos cobardes. Dispuestos a sacrificar a otros de vuestra propia especie para salvaros. Bueno, - Reflexionó con un tinte más comprensivo para sentenciar.- Eso no es necesariamente malo, sino práctico. Haremos una cosa. Irás tú, pero si no regresas en menos de una de tus horas. O te traes compañía indeseada, mataré a todos los rehenes. ¿Me he explicado bien?

 

La impactada y aterrada Maggie apenas si pudo asentir varias veces. Al fin, su captora le dio permiso para salir. Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, directa hacia la cafetería. Allí, un rato antes, Melissa y Adams estaban a punto de marcharse. Ginger por su parte comenzaba a recoger. No parecía haber gente. En ese momento sonó la alarma.

-¿Qué sucederá esta vez?- Preguntó la doctora Prentis en voz alta.-  
-No lo sé y no me gusta nada.- Contestó el doctor Adams.-  
-Será mejor que salgamos.- Les sugirió Ginger.-

 

Los pocos clientes que les acompañaban así lo hicieron. Entonces, antes de seguirles, Ginger vio llegar corriendo a Maggie.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- La abordó.-

 

Aunque la enfermera estaba pálida, reflejaba un miedo atroz en sus ojos, y apenas si pudo musitar con tono tembloroso.

-¡Por favor, necesito comida! Toda la que me puedas dar. Las vidas de muchas personas dependen de eso.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó la estupefacta dueña del local.- No entiendo nada.

 

Adams y Melissa se unieron a esa conversación y en cuanto la enfermera pudo dominarse un poco les hizo un breve resumen de la situación.

-Santo Dios.- Repuso el doctor Adams.-  
-¿Qué podríamos hacer?- Preguntó Melissa en voz alta.-  
-La única opción es obedecerla.- Repuso Maggie agregando con un gran temor.- Ya la he visto matar a varias personas sin pestañear, es perfectamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Y sé que lo hará.  
-No te preocupes. Llévate todo lo que necesites.- Le ofreció Ginger.-  
-Te ayudaremos.- Se unió Melissa.-  
-¡No!, ella dijo que mataría a todos si alguna compañía no deseada se acercase.- Les recordó la enfermera.- No podemos arriesgarnos…

 

Aquello era un gran problema. Maggie no estaba segura de poder acarrear tanta comida como esa loca deseara. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería poner en riesgo las vidas de tantas personas. Entre tanto, pasados ya treinta minutos, Zura hizo levantarse a Marek.

-¡Tú! - Le espetó.- Serás la primera…

 

Eso hizo estremecer de miedo a la enfermera, no obstante sacó valor de donde no pensaba que pudiera tenerlo y movió la cabeza.

-¿A fin de cuentas qué más me da? Estamos todos muertos.- Sentenció.- Esa maldita zorra habrá ido corriendo a esconderse. Lo sé, la conozco bien.  
-Vaya.- Se sonrió entonces la saiyajin percibiendo un ligero aumento en la insignificante energía de esa humana.- Parece que no la aprecias mucho.  
-¡La odio! - Siseó Erika con bastante sinceridad.- Y peor que la muerte misma para mí es pensar que ella sea debida por su causa. Y sin poder ajustarle las cuentas como merece.

 

Zura se llevó una mano a la barbilla, con gesto reflexivo. Podía sentir que esa humana no estaba tratando de engañarla. De veras odiaba a su congénere. Y de un modo que rayaba en lo irracional. Tanto que por un instante su miedo a ella se había desvanecido. Eso la divertía e incluso hasta intrigaba.

-Al fin una cualidad interesante en los humanos.- Admitió con aprobación, para querer saber.- ¿Por qué la odias tanto?  
-¡Eso es asunto mío! - Escupió su interlocutora, añadiendo ahora con mayor suavidad y tono sumiso, al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.- Te lo contaría, pero no delante de toda esta gente.  
-Muy bien.- Convino la guerrera.- Entonces metámonos en ese cuarto de ahí.- Le indicó señalando un despacho próximo.- Quiero saberlo.

 

Aunque antes se ocupó de sellar las puertas con un rayo de energía. Diciendo divertida.

-Eso por si habíais pensando en que podríais escaparos de mí. Ahora humana, entretenme un poco.

 

Y Erika desde luego le narró una interesante historia. Zura se rio ante la cara de asombro de su contertulia. Sin embargo comentó al final.

-Así que es de esas… Bien, bien…me voy a divertir más de lo que suponía. Y alegra esa cara, también tú lo harás.  
-Solo te suplico una cosa.- Le pidió Marek.-  
-¿Y bien, qué es, que te perdone tu miserable vida?- Se aventuró la saiyajin.-  
-No.- Negó tajantemente la enfermera para sentenciar.- Que no mates a esa zorra, al menos antes de que pueda vengarme de ella.

 

Y Zura obsequió a esa humana con una mirada de aprobación e incluso de respeto. Para sentenciar.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Esto es cada vez más interesante. Muy bien…te concederé ese deseo.

 

A todo eso Maggie iba ya de vuelta cargada con algunas bolsas. Realmente llevaba bastantes y le pesaban pero se obligaba a caminar lo más deprisa que podía. Entonces ocurrió lo que le faltaba. Cuando creía que las cosas no se le podrían complicar más.

-Hola, señorita.- Escuchó decir a una trémula voz de joven.-

 

Al mirar su rostro palideció, casi abrió la boca para decir con incredulidad.

-¡Martin! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
-Estaba en el parque cuando sonó la alarma, volvía a casa. Va muy cargada. ¿Quiere que la ayude?  
-No, no.- Negó ella con la cabeza y gesto apurado.- Gracias. No hace falta.

 

Ya le quedaban unos doscientos metros para llegar y ese chico podría estar en peligro. Si esa loca le veía cualquiera sabía lo que pudiera ser capaz de hacerle.

-Pero le deben de pesar bastante. No se preocupe. Solo quiero ayudarla.- Insistió él.-

 

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por la cabeza de Maggie. No quería hacerlo, se odiaría a si misma por ello, pero no tenía otra opción. Miró a aquel muchacho con gesto iracundo y le gritó.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Es que no te dejé bien claro que era lesbiana? ¡Haz el favor de dejarme en paz de una vez!

 

Martin quedó en shock. Apenas si pudo despegar los labios. Estaba lívido. No pronunció una palabra más, bajando la cabeza tomó su monopatín, se subió a él y se alejó. Maggie movía la cabeza ahora dejando caer algunas lágrimas. ¡Tuvo que hacerlo! Esa cruel forma de alejarle había sido necesaria para salvarle la vida.

-¡Lo siento mucho!, eres un buen muchacho.- Susurró con voz queda viendo con él se perdía más allá de la arboleda cercana del parque.- Perdóname. 

 

Retomó su carrera. Jadeante y con los brazos doloridos y los dedos de las manos amoratados llegó al fin al centro médico. Al abrir y entrar una atónita Zura le dedicó una mirada hasta casi respetuosa para sentenciar.

-Pues mira, tu amiga se ha equivocado. No eres una rata tan cobarde después de todo.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo musitar la muchacha.-  
-Dame la comida. Tengo hambre.- Le ordenó entonces la saiyajin.-

 

Alargando una mano temblorosa Maggie obedeció. Zura le arrebató las bolsas con rudeza y celeridad. Las abrió enseguida sacando algunos sándwiches y porciones de tarta. Agradada por ello, tras hacérselas probar a la enfermera y cerciorarse así de que no estaban envenenadas, no tardó en dar buena cuenta de todo ante las atónitas caras de los presentes.

-No estuvo mal.- Concedió con aprobación.-

 

Y mientras los humanos la miraban con estupor y miedo ella se limitó a tumbarse en una camilla para comentar más distendidamente sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Ya queda poco. Enseguida habrá terminado todo.

 

Paralelamente a eso, Kiros y Giaal llegaron a pocos metros de la cafetería. Allí, vieron en efecto a los doctores Adams y Prentis. Aunque ellos salieron enseguida a su encuentro al percatarse de su presencia. El saiyajin iba a comentarles lo del visor cuando sus interlocutores se adelantaron poniéndole al corriente de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa maldita traidora está suelta? Entonces, no hay ninguna duda. ¡Era ella!, la falsa Keiko era la que estaba en la sala de contención. Debió de desactivar la seguridad desde allí. Lo que no comprendo es porqué este visor.  
-Déjeme echarle un vistazo.- Le pidió Melissa quien enseguida cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía.- Está mal calibrado. Alguien ajustó erróneamente los parámetros, y seguramente lo hizo adrede.  
-¿De quién sospecha doctora?- Inquirió Giaal.-  
-Solamente el doctor Adams, Scott y yo misma hemos tenido acceso a este aparato.- Declaró tratando de hacer memoria.-  
-El doctor Hershow también nos ayudó.- Le comentó Adams.-  
-De ustedes dos no tengo ninguna duda.- Afirmó Giaal.- De Scott me atrevería a decir que tampoco. Era muy amigo de la doctora Wallance. Y ella le apreciaba muchísimo. Créanme. Sandy tenía una grandísima facilidad para leer en los corazones de las personas. Y por lo que yo sé, Scott era y es uno de sus amigos más queridos.  
-Entonces, solo nos queda Hershow.- Exclamó Melissa.-   
-Habrá que dar con él. Pero ahora me preocupa más Maggie.- Comentó Kiros añadiendo con resolución.- No la dejaré en manos de esa asesina.  
-Pero ella nos dijo que si se aproximaba alguna visita que esa mujer considerase una amenaza mataría a todos los rehenes.- Le recordó Adams con visible inquietud.- 

 

Eso era un gran dilema. Por un lado no ir sería dejar abandonados a su suerte, no solamente a Maggie sino al resto de las personas que estaban con ella. Sin embargo, ir podría provocar que esa renegada les matase. Kiros sabía bien que su congénere cumpliría su amenaza. Entonces recibió una llamada de Tracer.

-Hay problemas. Traidores pilotando unos varitech nos impiden llegar a nuestros cazas. Necesitamos ayuda.- Le pidió.-  
-Enseguida voy para allá.- Respondió el saiyajin.- Doctor Ginga, ¿Cree que podría ocuparse de esto?  
-Si.- Asintió su interlocutor añadiendo con tono animoso.- Vaya y eche una mano a sus compañeros, mayor.

 

Kiros no tuvo más remedio que seguir ese consejo. Lamentaba aquello. No quería dejar a esas personas que precisaban de él. Pero no podía estar en todas partes. Al fin se marchó literalmente volando. Melissa fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-¿Y cómo haremos para salvar a toda esa pobre gente?- Se preguntó en voz alta.-

 

Sus acompañantes se miraron desconcertados. Aquello era realmente una tarea muy complicada. Aunque tenían que encontrar una solución. Y mientras pensaban aquello otra persona no invitada había podido escuchar oculto tras unos matorrales. Era Martin. El chico vio llegar a esos dos cuando se marchaba cabizbajo y llorando. Entonces le pudo la curiosidad. Más al ver salir volando a ese tipo. ¿Quién demonios era? Pero lo que más le impactó fue escuchar lo que realmente sucedía.

-Así que fue por eso. Quiso alejarme de allí.- Reflexionó emocionado.- Pensó en salvarme. Pues es mi turno de hacer algo por Maggie. Aunque no sea nunca nada más que un chiquillo para ella. Pero le demostraré que no soy un niño.

 

Fue de ese modo como se decidió. Avanzó con su monopatín en dirección al centro médico. Al aproximarse lo bastante descendió de su atípico vehículo y quiso espiar sin ser visto. Al menos vería cuantos enemigos había en el interior. Para su asombro al observar a través de las ventanas no vio nada que le pareciera extraño. Varias personas estaban sentadas en el suelo. Y entonces vio a Maggie, de pie y mirando nerviosa hacia algún punto que él no era capaz de distinguir. La enfermera estaba comiendo algo de tarta, pero desde luego que no parecía disfrutarla. Más bien daba la impresión de estar siendo obligada a ello. Quiso mirar más de cerca, aunque en ese instante una mano le aferró de la camisa que llevaba.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, muchacho?- Le inquirió una voz conocida.-  
-¡Doctor Benson!- Repuso él al girarse.-  
-Será mejor que salgas corriendo mientras tengas ocasión.- Le aconsejó el facultativo.-  
-Pero Maggie, bueno, la enfermera Kendall está ahí dentro, y corre peligro.- Trató de explicarle el chico.-  
-En ese caso, tendremos que buscar ayuda.- Comentó el doctor.- ¿Has avisado a alguien?  
-No, vine corriendo.- Le contó el chico.-  
-Quizás sepan ya que estamos aquí.-Conjeturó el doctor.-  
-La enfermera Kendall venía con mucha comida. Puede que le dijera algo a la dueña de la cafetería.- Elucubró el muchacho a su vez.-  
-Puede ser. Esperémoslo así.- Replicó Benson afirmando.- Que llegue ayuda pronto.

 

Martin estaba de acuerdo con eso, se giró para ir en busca de aquel tipo al que vio volar y de más militares, aunque de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo sin sentido. Al poco Benson entraba con él sobre un hombro. La saiyajin se levantó de su camastro entonces y quiso saber entre atónita y divertida.

-¿Y ese?  
-Husmeando fuera. Creo que estaba solo.- Afirmó el facultativo.-

 

Maggie se quedó de piedra. ¡Era Martin! Después de todo la había seguido, a pesar de lo que le dijo. Pero ahora lo que más la asombraba e incluso horrorizaba era que el propio doctor Benson había capturado a ese pobre chico.

-Pero. ¿Por qué le ha traído aquí?- Preguntó entre atónita y espantada.-  
-No hace falta que haya ningún chismoso.- Se sonrió el doctor.-

 

Fue turno de Erika de quedarse perpleja. Apenas podía creerlo.

-¡Usted es otro traidor!- Denunció con indignación.-

 

Como respuesta Benson le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que la hizo caer. Erika se tapó la mejilla y parte de su nariz ensangrentada con una mano. Maggie corrió a tratar de atenderla pero su compañera la apartó con un poco considerado tono espetando.

-¡No me toques!, sé arreglármelas sola.

 

Zura se lo estaba pasando bien. No hubiera creído que esas ridículas criaturas pudieran llegar a entretenerla. Mucho mejor así. Ya le quedaba poco para marcharse. Y a esos estúpidos humanos también les quedaba muy poco, pero de existencia. Se sonreía divertida en tanto asistía a todo aquel espectáculo. Benson entre tanto replicaba ahora con tono digno.

-Traidores son todos aquellos que nos han tenido engañados durante este tiempo. No me embarqué aquí para invadir planetas. Sino para ir en busca de un mundo vacío que poder colonizar. Huyendo de una Tierra agotada y puesta en peligro por los manejos de los codiciosos y los libertinos.  
-Pero ¿de qué está hablando?- Quiso saber Maggie ahora.-  
-¡Pregúntele a su querido doctor Ginga! - Escupió su interlocutor.- Aunque ahora ya no importa. Dentro de poco seremos libres de la tiranía de aquellos que solo piensan en sus intereses.  
-Bien dicho, doctor.- Aplaudió la saiyajin.- Ahora reanime a ese humano de ahí.- Le ordenó señalando a Martin.- Quiero enterarme de lo que sabe. Podría haber estado espiando para Derail y los suyos.

 

Benson obedeció, tras colocar al chico en una camilla no tardaron en reanimarle. Al fin abrió los ojos, sonriendo al ver cerca a Maggie. En tanto se recuperaba de ese dolor de cabeza que ahora tenía musitó dirigiéndose a la inquieta enfermera.

-Sabía que no lo decía en serio.  
-No debiste venir, es muy peligroso.- Respondió la aludida.-  
-Siendo por usted no me importa.- Declaró él.-

 

Aunque ese pequeño momento de romanticismo que el joven experimentaba se quebró de golpe cuando esa extraña mujer morena y de largo pelo encrespado apartó a la enfermera Kendall como si de un guiñapo se tratase. Maggie cayó sobre uno de los sillones y Zura levantó al chico con una sola mano agarrándole de la chaqueta que aún tenía puesta.

-A ver, humano. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?  
-Yo… solo…- Apenas si pudo musitar entre asombrado por la fuerza de esa mujer y visiblemente asustado.-  
-¡Déjale, por favor! Él no sabe nada.- Le pidió Maggie.- Solo vino porque estaba preocupado por mí.  
-¿Ah sí?- Sonrió sardónicamente la guerrera del espacio -¡Qué conmovedor!

 

Sin apenas esfuerzo lanzó al muchacho contra la pared opuesta, Martin estaba apenas recobrándose del impacto y trató de ponerse en pie. Zura dejó de mirarle para preguntar a la preocupada Maggie con sarcasmo.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? Entiendo que esa patética criatura humana pueda ver algo en ti, pero ¿un saiyajin? ¿Qué puede ver en una hembra a la que no le atraen ni tan siquiera los machos de su especie?  
-Él no ve nada en mí, solo somos amigos.- Repuso la interpelada cuando se recobró de tal pregunta.- Sus preferencias son otras.  
-Ya.- Comentó su contertulia con gesto divertido, para agregar.- Eso parece. 

 

Miró inquisitivamente a Maggie y luego volvió la vista hacia atrás. Una jovencita pelirroja había llegado. La enfermera apenas si pudo creerlo.

-¡Keiko! - La llamó.-

 

La chica se aproximó impertérrita. La enfermera no pudo evitar correr a su lado y sujetarla de ambos brazos, en tanto la miraba preocupada y le preguntaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

 

Entonces Zura intervino preguntando a la pelirroja.

-¿Es ésta la hembra humana a la que te referías?  
-Sí, es ella.- Convino la muchacha para estupor de Maggie, más cuando la escuchó añadir.- El saiyajin altera sus biorritmos en su presencia, mi especie puede sentir eso.  
-¿Especie?- Musitó la enfermera dedicando una asombrada mirada ahora a esa joven y queriendo saber con una mezcla de fascinación y temor.- Tú no eres Keiko, ¿verdad? ¿Quién eres?  
-Soy un metamorfo.- Le desveló aquel ser.- Pertenezco a la raza Gummord.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió la estupefacta enfermera.-  
-Para vosotros los humanos sonará extraño pero mi raza es capaz de adoptar la apariencia de cualquier especie física. Para ello primero trabamos contacto directo con uno de sus miembros. Tu amiga, esa a la que llamas Keiko, estaba presente contigo el día en el que fuisteis a examinar a Zura. Nada más fácil para mí, que estaba en la forma de uno de los guardianes, que fijarme en ella. Aunque dudé si tomar su apariencia o la tuya. Al principio me pareció que ese saiyajin se fijaba en aquella hembra humana. Sin embargo, cuando reparé en sus biorritmos, noté que estos subían más en tu cercanía que en la suya. Pero ya fue tarde, tenía grabadas sus características. Y los de mi raza precisamos de un tiempo para llevar a cabo la metamorfosis.  
-Eso es ridículo.- Se sonrió Maggie ahora denotando incredulidad.- Debiste equivocarte, yo misma les vi a los dos, después.- Susurró con pesar.- Al mayor Kiros le gusta Keiko. Y a mí también. Pero él ha ganado.  
-Puede ser como tú dices. No entiendo el sistema humano de la reproducción. Nosotros lo hacemos mediante división de nuestro cuerpo.- Le contó aquel extraño ser.-  
-Ya basta de conversación.- Le cortó la guerrera.- Ahora id a preparar la marcha. Ocupaos antes de esos humanos.

 

Esa falsa Keiko obedeció, junto con el doctor Benson salieron de allí. No sin antes agarrar a Erika de un brazo y conducirla a otra sala en donde se concentraban los rehenes. También fueron a por Martin que seguía maltrecho.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con ellos?- Se atrevió a preguntar Maggie.-  
-Lo que es inútil debe ser eliminado.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-

 

Y antes de lo que la asombrada enfermera pudo ni sentir, su captora ya la estaba sujetando de la mandíbula solamente con un par de dedos. Pese a ello, le hacía daño. Zura entonces acercó su boca a una oreja de la aterrada joven y le susurró con una mezcla de regocijo y desprecio.

-Así que no te gustan los machos, ¿eh? ¿Y me puedes explicar qué clase de desperdicio eres tú? Una hembra debe procrear y traer al mundo guerreros fuertes. Si no copulas con alguno de ellos ¿de qué sirves? Sí, no me lo digas.- Suspiró replicándose a sí misma.- El mismo discursito de esa zorra usurpadora, el amor no entiende de sexo ni de lugar social.- Parodió entonando una falsa voz melosa.- ¡Maldita perra! Ha logrado corromper a nuestra raza. ¿Sabes? Una vez fuimos un pueblo realmente poderoso. Conquistábamos mundos, reducíamos a nuestros enemigos a cenizas. Nadie se atrevía a oponérsenos. Pero tuvo que llegar ella. No sé qué clase de hechizo empleó. De la noche a la mañana las mejores tradiciones saiyajin quedaron en desuso. Pero mira por donde, su propio hijo quiso reinstaurarlas. Desgraciadamente fue derrotado. Los que le apoyamos tuvimos que huir de nuestro planeta. ¡Jamás le perdonaré eso! Y mientras guerreros como yo debíamos ir al destierro, algunos invertidos como tú medraban y eran aceptados con honores. ¡Inútiles que jamás procrearan porque tiene el capricho de vivir con otros de su mismo sexo!- Espetó ahora con patente ira.- 

 

El corazón de Maggie latía desbocado, aunque en esta ocasión no era igual que cuando se dejaba llevar por el deseo con una hermosa mujer. Al contrario. Era el terror más absoluto el que se adueñaba de ella. Apenas si pudo musitar entre sus labios apretados por los dedos de aquella bestia.

-Por favor…no te hemos hecho ningún daño.  
-¡Ja!- Se rio Zura respondiendo con abierto desprecio.- ¡Como si unos seres tan ridículos como vosotros pudierais dañar a una saiyajin! ¿Todavía no lo entiendes, verdad? Esto es cuestión de limpieza. ¡Infectáis el universo! Aunque en tu caso me da igual. Allá los humanos y sus ridículas costumbres. ¡Amor!, bah. No sé si eres tú o esa ridícula hembra del pelo rojo la que tanto gustan a Kiros. Me da lo mismo. No merecéis vivir ninguna de las dos. Pero sois una carta que puedo jugar. Después de todo tienes suerte, acorde a las costumbres de mi pueblo podría retarte a duelo a ti o a esa patética pelirroja por el derecho a desposar a Derail, y os liquidaría en una fracción de segundo. Agradece que no sea el caso.

 

Arrojó entonces a Maggie contra la pared. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que la chica quedó casi sin respiración, le dolía la espalda y jadeaba aterrorizada. La saiyajin por su parte posaba en ella una mirada de desdén.

-Además, pensándolo bien. No voy a mancharme las manos eliminando a una escoria como tú. No te mereces semejante honor.

 

No había concluido de decir eso cuando alguien la sujetó por detrás con un agarre de brazos. La asombrada Maggie reparó en Martin. Aquel chico se había lanzado contra ese monstruo gritando.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas daño!

 

El gesto de Zura se torció en una mueca de irritación. No le costó ningún esfuerzo separar las manos de ese chico que se aferraban entre sí en un vano intento por sujetarla. Le apartó como si de un trapo se tratara empujándole contra la otra pared, entonces, apuntándole con un dedo sentenció.

-¡Esto por haberte atrevido a tocarme, criatura miserable!

 

Un rayo de energía brotó de ese dedo. Uno que atravesó el pecho del chico. Martin cayó al suelo como un fardo. No podía respirar. Maggie abrió los ojos y la boca de forma desmesurada. Aquello parecía haber transcurrido a cámara lenta. En cuanto tomó conciencia de lo sucedido corrió a arrodillarse al lado del chico.

-¡Martin! Puedes oírme.

 

La saiyajin ignoró aquello moviendo la cabeza con desdén. Sabiéndose no obstante muy superior a esa escoria y disfrutando el momento. Sin embargo algo la sacó de esa autocomplacencia. Una voz que la desafiaba. Mirando por la ventana vio a un humano, o eso parecía.

-Tú, la guerrera saiyajin. Te reto a un combate, si es que no tienes demasiado miedo.- La desafió Giaal que estaba fuera.- No me sorprendería que no aceptases. Solo te atreves contra criaturas débiles. No eres más que una cobarde.

 

Zura esbozó una malévola sonrisa y salió. Haría que ese idiota se tragase sus palabras. Aunque eso a Maggie no le importaba. Trataba a la desesperada de mantener a ese pobre crio con vida. Martin gemía y su mirada estaba vidriosa por el miedo y la angustia de verse casi imposibilitado para respirar. La enfermera intentaba por todos los medios taponar aquella herida. La sangre se le escapaba por una pequeña apertura entre los pulmones.

-Tranquilo. - Le decía ella con el tono más dulce y suave que podía lograr.-

 

El joven quería decir algo pero no podía, le fallaba la voz y solo podía mirarla. Apenas estaba consciente ya. Maggie dejaba caer lágrimas en tanto luchaba infructuosamente por parar aquella hemorragia letal y le suplicaba con impotencia.

-¡Quédate conmigo, por favor!...

 

No era tan tonta como para ignorar que los pulmones del muchacho se encharcaban y que alguna de sus arterias había resultado perforada, de no morir asfixiado lo haría por pérdida de sangre. De hecho, los ojos del chaval se cerraban. Maggie entonces sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y con delicadeza le plantó un suave beso en los labios, para forzar una sonrisa y musitar entre lágrimas.

-Has sido mi primer chico…de verdad…

 

Aquel pobre muchacho esbozó una sonrisa. Aunque para asombro de Maggie escuchó en ese mismo instante a su lado la voz de Giaal. Al mirarle quedó con la boca abierta, ese hombre o lo que fuera, le estaba dando una alubia y le ordenó.

-Dásela, que se la coma, ¡ahora!

 

El doctor Ginga tenía la piel de color verdosa, una larga melena azul con sendos mechones púrpura y unos ojos igualmente malvas. Sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas. Enseguida sonrió afirmando.

-Si la come se salvará. Tengo que irme. Ella volverá…

 

Y salió a una velocidad tremenda de la sala levantando incluso una corriente de aire que agitó el pelo de Maggie. La enfermera miró entonces al agonizante chico. No se cuestionó nada de lo que aquel ser que había reconocido como al doctor, le dijo. En cualquier caso ese pobre chaval no tenía nada que perder. Con sumo cuidado iba a darle esa judía. Pero él jamás la podría comer así. De modo que ella misma se la colocó en su boca la partió con los dientes y besó una vez más al joven. Pero en este caso fue más bien como si de una maniobra de respiración artificial se tratara. De este modo le introdujo aquello lo suficiente como para que se deslizara por su tráquea. Tras unos momentos de tremenda tensión y temor, la muchacha quedó asombrada cuando ante sus propios ojos vio como esa herida que traspasaba el pecho de Martin dejando ver un agujero en su espalda se cerró. Reaccionó con celeridad pese a ese increíble suceso y le tomó las constantes vitales. ¡Volvía a respirar! Aquello era asombroso. La enfermera reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo mirando con incredulidad al joven paciente que estaba inconsciente ahora. Sin embargo un estruendo de explosión la sacó de ese momento milagroso. Dejando a Martin tendido en el suelo miró a través de una ventana. Apenas si podía distinguir dos manchas que chocaban una contra otra a una impresionante velocidad. Y es que cuando la saiyajin había salido para aceptar el reto de ese individuo, el alien tomó ventaja para lanzar un rayo de energía que la envió a varios centenares de metros de distancia, estrellándola contra un edificio que derrumbó bajo ella. Fue cuando Giaal aprovechó para entrar en el centro de salud y darle aquella alubia a Maggie. Pero enseguida percibió como la energía de esa terrible guerrera aumentaba. Vino a su encuentro y comenzaron un intercambio de golpes.

-¡Vaya una sorpresa!- Declaró Zura en tanto lanzaba varios puñetazos.- ¡No te defiendes mal! Mejor al menos que esos otros desgraciados congéneres tuyos.-   
-Lamentarás haber atacado a mi pueblo.- Replicó Giaal parando esos ataques con destreza.-   
-Lo que lamento es no haberles matado a todos.- Sentenció su enemiga esquivando los ataques del alien a su vez.- 

 

Entre tanto Kiros se reunió con el mayor Jensen. Tracer había llegado poco antes, con una unidad equipada con armamento ligero y un par de lanzacohetes. Aunque esto era ineficaz contra los ya tres varitech controlados por el teniente Kovac y otros dos traidores más que les cercaban.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó el saiyajin.-  
-Si pudieras eliminarles, o al menos distraerles para permitirnos llegar a nuestros aviones te estaría muy agradecido.- Repuso su compañero.-

Aunque para sorpresa de Tracer fue el mayor Derail quien sonrió débilmente para replicar con humor incluso en un momento como ese.

-¿Tan agradecido como para invitarme a comer?  
-No sé yo si podría llegar a tanto.- Comentó Rick sonriendo a su vez.-

 

En esta ocasión había sido el saiyajin, otrora tan serio y disciplinado quien tomó el papel que el mismo Tracer solía interpretar. Esa broma para distender un poco aquel grave momento fue agradecida por todos. Mullins también se sonrió moviendo levemente la cabeza. Y hasta Susan y Olivia rieron un poco. Fue la mejicana la que, sin poder evitarlo, quiso saber con gesto de incredulidad.

-Perdone mayor, pero ¿Cómo piensa hacer eso?...

Por toda réplica Kiros se transformó en súper saiyajin dejando asombrados a todos.

-Me ocuparé de esos traidores de inmediato y esta vez no habrá piedad para ellos.- Sentenció con visible enfado.-

Y cumpliendo su palabra se elevó con gran velocidad en el aire. Apuntó con una mano y su brazo extendido a uno de aquellos robots y lanzó un rayo de energía que lo hizo estallar. Los otros varitech se resguardaron de inmediato tras unos restos de casas. 

-¡Ahora! –Les indicó Tracer a sus compañeros pilotos.-

 

Sin volver la vista atrás corrieron hacia la zona de despegue, en tanto Kiros les cubría disparando varias ráfagas de energía contra esos robots. Estos replicaban con rayos láser que el saiyajin esquivaba con destreza. Afortunadamente sus amigos fueron capaces de eludir aquel cerco. Llegaron con rapidez, aunque para su sorpresa los operarios de la base habían recibido la orden de no dejar salir a ningún avión. Ni fuera, ni dentro de la nave.

-¿Quién ha dado esa orden?-Se interesó Mullins.-  
-El capitán Deloin, por mandato del contralmirante, señor.- Replicó un teniente.-  
-¡Eso es absurdo! - Exclamó Tracer insistiendo.- Tenemos que subir a esos aviones, ¡ya! Es cuestión de vida o muerte.  
-Lo lamento, mayor. Pero tenemos órdenes.- Se reafirmó aquel oficial.-

 

Rick miró con complicidad a Susan y a Olivia. Ellas asintieron. Al instante apuntaban con sus armas al oficial y resto de los militares allí apostados.

-Lo lamento mucho. Esas órdenes quedan revocadas.- Declaró Tracer.-  
-Preparémonos para despegar.- Urgió Marcus.-

 

Sin embargo en ese instante alguien más llegó. Era el comandante Enset. Tras saludarle, Tracer le comunicó después de ser puesto al corriente de lo que sucedía.

-Lo lamento señor, pero voy a desobedecer esas órdenes. Le pido respetuosamente que no se oponga.  
-Muy bien, mayor.- Convino su superior que, para sorpresa de todos, añadió.- No solo no me opondré sino que asumo la responsabilidad. Dense prisa y aborden sus aparatos.

Y a eso se dispusieron todos, alegres y aliviados al contar con el respaldo de su comandante.


	21. Conjurando un gran peligro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la traición vuelve a desatarse, ésta vez habrá que acabar con ella de modo definitivo.

Y es que Karl había recibido un mensaje cifrado desde el puente. El contralmirante pudo arreglárselas para activar una alarma silenciosa y un protocolo de alerta. Aprovechó que la comandante Simmons estaba distrayendo la atención de los rebeldes con sus protestas. Así lo indicó a los atónitos oficiales al cargo del puesto. Tras mostrarles las pruebas en su teléfono estos enseguida se cuadraron.

-Estamos a sus órdenes, mi comandante.- Declaró aquel teniente.-  
-Dispóngalo todo para que los pilotos puedan abordar sus aviones y dirigirse a la ciudad.- Les indicó.- Modo varitech, ataquen y destruyan a las unidades rebeldes.  
-¡A la orden! – Replicaron todos al unísono.- 

 

Con gran rapidez se aprestaron a ello. En apenas unos minutos estaban listos y dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad. Allí, Kiros soportaba el bombardeo de los dos varitech que quedaban. Con un escudo de energía se protegía de los impactos de láser e incluso de dos misiles. Al fin, otro robot llegó, pero esta vez en su auxilio. La teniente Hunter le pidió al saiyajin, por megafonía.

-Mayor, le pido que me deje a Kovac a mí.   
-Es todo suyo.- Replicó él que, viendo llegar al resto de los refuerzos, añadió.- Ahora debo irme. Me necesitan en otra parte.

 

Y en tanto Kiros se alejaba de allí, Susan y Olivia se acercaron a su objetivo.

-¿Puedo unirme a usted, mi teniente?, además de compañera, Celia era también mi amiga.  
-Por supuesto.- Concedió su contertulia.- Será un honor para mí tenerla a mi lado.  
-¡Zorras! Acabaré con vosotras.- Aulló Kovac sentenciando.- No volveré a la cárcel…  
-¡En eso estamos de acuerdo hijo de la chingada! - Espetó la mejicana con rabia y determinación.-  
-Ríndase, está en inferioridad – le advirtió Susan pese a todo.-

 

Aunque por toda réplica su adversario apuntó con el fusil de su robot y disparó. Aquello enfureció aún más a las dos mujeres que, tras usar sus escudos, respondieron con una ráfaga de sus propias armas. Kovac aguantó hasta que, sobrepasado en potencia de fuego recibió un par de impactos que averiaron su sistema de guía. El varitech se desplazaba sin rumbo fijo ahora. Pese a ello, aquel desquiciado no cesaba de disparar. Fue rematado por un misil de Mullins. El aparato estalló. El fuego devoraba la cabina y todos pudieron oír los gritos de aquel tipo antes de que el silencio se hiciera denso y total. Al ver aquello, el otro oficial rebelde se entregó de inmediato.

-Aquí el mayor Jensen. Situación controlada en el sector dos de la ciudad.- Informó al comandante Enset.-  
-Ahora solo espero que el mayor Kiros pueda vencer a esa mujer.- Suspiró Susan.-

 

Y eso que la joven no estaba al tanto de la apurada situación por la que atravesaba su propio novio. Giaal estaba cansado, lo mismo que su enemiga. Aunque ésta sonreía con superioridad y tras desplegar su larga cola en un momento de pausa en el combate le dijo hasta con un tinte de respeto en su voz.

-He de admitir que eres un gran oponente. Te felicito y admito que no pensé que tendría que recurrir a esta técnica. ¡Enhorabuena! Pero desgraciadamente para ti, se ha terminado tu suerte.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Quiso saber Giaal entre jadeos.-   
-Lo vas a ver enseguida.- Rio ella creando una apreciable esfera de color azul que lanzó hacia arriba.- Al menos podrás decir que no vas a acabar siendo un esclavo de Gralas, como los de tu raza.

 

El alien escuchó aquello con sorpresa y horror, aunque no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a su enemiga. Al ver esa bola azul, tomó eso por un nuevo ataque e hizo amago de cubrirse. Sin embargo esa energía no estaba destinada contra él, sino que ascendió hacia las alturas iluminando todos los alrededores. Vio como esa mujer le dedicaba una malévola risa. Y entonces su apariencia comenzó a cambiar. El tinte de esa carcajada pasó de un tono femenino a otro grave, después gutural, su rostro se deformó alargando su mandíbula y su cuerpo crecía sin cesar recubriéndose de pelo.

-Pero. ¡Por el Sagrado Árbol! ¿Qué es eso?- exclamó un alucinado Giaal.-

 

Ante sí tenía a un gigantesco simio que se aporreaba el pecho con ambos puños emitiendo tremendos rugidos. Sus ojos eran enormes y rojizos y su expresión reflejaba una cruda maldad. Aquello llenó de horror a todos los que pudieran verlo desde la distancia. Incluidos los que permanecían como rehenes en el centro médico.

-¿Qué es eso?- Exclamó una asombrada Erika tras contemplarlo a través de una ventana para describir al atónito y atemorizado resto de personas.- Es… ¡es como una especie de King Kong!

 

Tampoco Maggie podía dejar de observar con asombro. No obstante, recordando lo más urgente, dejó por unos instantes la contemplación de esa increíble criatura y se hizo con una manta con la que arropó a Martin. El muchacho seguía sin sentido, pero al parecer descansaba.

-Fuiste muy valiente. Nunca lo olvidaré. Pero no me merezco que la gente se sacrifique por mí.- Le susurró en tanto le acariciaba la frente con cariño maternal.- No personas tan buenas e inocentes como tú…- remachó besándole afectuosamente en la frente.-

 

Sin embargo los rugidos de esa bestia la hicieron volver a mirar. Trataba de capturar a Giaal que la esquivaba como podía. Pese a su gran tamaño aquel monstruo era realmente ágil. Pero lo que heló la sangre de todos los testigos fue oír su voz gutural y grave retumbar.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Estás perdido. Y después reduciré todo esto a cenizas…acabaré con esos insectos humanos.

 

Por toda réplica el alien le disparó varias ráfagas de energía que en nada afectaron a su colosal adversario. Giaal estaba agotado y a punto de ser aplastado por las enormes patas de su enemigo. Por fortuna una voz se oyó a sus espaldas. Era la de Kiros.

-Me ocuparé de ella.- Afirmó con calma.-  
-¡Ahora mi fuerza se ha multiplicado por diez!- Vocifero su gigantesca contrincante.- No podrás vencerme.

 

Y haciendo un alarde abrió aquellas enormes fauces lanzando una enorme bola de energía contra el recién llegado. Kiros se limitó a esquivarla. Sin embargo aquella esfera se estrelló contra una parte de la ciudad provocando una gran explosión que redujo a polvo los edificios y cualquier cosa situada a varias decenas de metros a la redonda.

-¡Maldita seas! - Espetó el saiyajin.-  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso es lo que le sucederá a toda esta nave.- Se burló Zura que entonces dedicó su atención al centro médico.- Empezando por ese sitio.  
-Es hora de salir de aquí.- Les ordenó Benson al darse cuenta de eso.-  
-Pero tenemos pacientes que no pueden escapar.- Objetó Erika que, entre asustada e indignada, le espetó.- ¿Ésta era su gran solución? ¿Matar a tantos inocentes?  
-Soy médico, no un asesino.- Replicó él con tono ofendido.- Saldré a convencer a la guerrera para que no nos destruya. Usted aproveche mientras tanto y salga con cuantos pueda.  
-¿O me volverá a pegar?- Le recordó la molesta enfermera.-  
-Si hice eso, fue para salvarte la vida. Zura no se hubiese andando con tanta delicadeza.- Le respondió su interlocutor, urgiéndola una vez más -¡Vamos! Haz lo que te he dicho.

 

Entonces Maggie se aproximó hasta ellos afirmando convencida. 

-El mayor nos protegerá. Saldré para que sepa que estamos aquí.

-¡Eso es una estupidez!- Rebatió Benson.-  
-¿Qué más salidas tenemos?- Le gritó una enrabietada Maggie.-   
-Convencer a la saiyajin. Es mi aliada, respetará eso.- Afirmó él.- Yo me ocuparé.

 

Y para demostrar su punto el médico salió primero. Aunque era realmente imposible el hacerse entender con el estruendo de esa tremenda batalla. Kiros disparaba rayos de energía que ese mono recibía o apartada de sendos manotazos. Los dos sangraban afectados ya por el intercambio de ataques. El simio hasta había arrancado trozos de ruinas y árboles que usaba como proyectiles contra su rival que, o bien los eludía o los desintegraba con sus rayos.

-¡Basta, no olvides que somos aliados! - Le gritó Benson haciendo bocina con ambas manos.-

 

Para su desgracia aquel enorme monstruo no pareció reconocerle o no le importó dado que con una de esas enormes bolas de fuego que arrojaba desde sus fauces vaporizó al desdichado facultativo que no pudo ni gritar antes de ser desintegrado. Después esa energía destruyó otra parte de la nave.

-¡Qué horror! – exclamó Erika tapándose la cara con las manos y refugiándose contra una pared, impactada al ver aquello.-  
-Tengo que salir.- Se dijo Maggie, pese a estar aterrada.-

 

Erika no contestó a eso, corrió a tratar de poner a salvo a cuantos heridos pudiera. Maggie se permitió decirle aun en medio de todo aquel caos.

-Por favor, ocúpate de ese muchacho. Que no le suceda nada.  
-Esa no es una promesa que yo pueda cumplir.- Replicó su compañera, aunque en esta ocasión con más temor que agresividad.-

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Era cierto. Siguió observando el desenlace de aquella titánica pelea y aguardó hasta que los alrededores quedaron despejados y los contendientes se alejaron un poco. Kiros mantenía a raya al enorme simio ahora con un bombardeo de energía. Entonces vio a la enfermera. Rápidamente aterrizó a su lado interponiéndose entre ella y aquel monstruo.

-¡Debes huir de aquí, vamos! - La urgió.-  
-No puedo. Hay muchas personas ahí dentro. ¡Por favor, protégeles! - Le pidió desesperadamente ella.-

 

El guerrero asintió. Aunque aquel colosal animal ya se había recobrado y sonreía mostrando unos enormes colmillos en sus fauces, para declarar.

-¡Qué interesante, vamos a ver de qué eres capaz por proteger a tus mascotas!

 

Kiros se tensó y sin mirarla le indicó a Maggie.

-¡Échate al suelo, rápido!

 

La muchacha obedeció, al instante siguiente una enorme corriente de rayos de plasma fue directa a ellos. El súper saiyajin aumentó su poder creando una tromba de energía al grito de. 

-¡Kamehameha…ya!…

 

Ambas fuentes de poder chocaron sujetándose mutuamente. Maggie solo podía levantar un poco la vista desde su posición para quedar realmente anonadada. Semejante duelo entre aquellos seres tan impresionantes sobrepasaba del todo su comprensión. Apenas si podía musitar una plegaria. Y eso que ella no era creyente. Aunque en este caso, cualquier ayuda sería poca.

-Por favor, que Kiros venza. – Susurraba tapándose la cabeza con ambas manos para tratar de resguardarse de la intensa luz y del calor que le llegaba en tanto añadía a modo de ruego.- Haré cualquier cosa, pero que nadie más muera…

 

Por su parte Giaal se había recobrado lo bastante y al verle, Kiros le gritó.

-¡Su cola! ¡Córtasela!

 

El alien no lo dudó, aprovechó para atacar dado que su enemiga estaba ocupada sosteniendo aquel duelo de energías. De un tajo hecho por un rayo suyo Giaal logró seccionar aquella enorme cola. En ese instante y de modo increíble, aquel simio enorme perdió su poder. La onda vital de Kiros se lo llevó por delante haciéndole rugir de dolor. Poco a poco además, su tamaño se iba reduciendo y perdiendo aquel pelaje, para regresar al cuerpo normal de Zura. Al caer estruendosamente al suelo la saiyajin abrió un boquete. Estaba desnuda y sangraba malherida. Apenas pudo jadear tratando de recobrar su respiración. Maggie se levantó entonces asombrada. Kiros seguía resplandeciendo con ese cálido tono dorado y sus ojos era de un intenso color azul. Aunque fue Giaal quien primero aterrizó junto a su enemiga que apenas si pudo balbucear aún desafiante.

-¡Adelante!... ¡Matadme!  
-Te aseguro que lo haré si no hablas.- La amenazó Giaal.- ¿Dónde están los de mi pueblo? ¡Responde!

 

La guerrera se atragantaba con su propia sangre aunque sostuvo la enfurecida mirada de aquel tipo con otra orgullosa. Sin embargo no replicó. Fue Kiros quien se acercó al poco para valorar su estado.

-Apenas le queda energía vital. Y no seré yo quien se la preste.  
-Es un monstruo, sí. Pero a pesar de todo, está herida y tiene derecho a ser atendida.- Musitó Maggie que se había acercado caminando lentamente.-Doctor. ¿No tiene alguna más de esas judías?  
-Tengo, pero no pienso darle ninguna.- Espetó Giaal quien enseguida le explicó a la enfermera.- De hacerlo no solo se recobraría sino que se haría más fuerte. No sé si podríamos con ella.  
-Haces muy bien.- Jadeó al fin Zura esbozando una débil y malévola sonrisa, para afirmar.- Por fin demuestras ser algo más que un gusano. Aunque no importa. Todos estamos condenados.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió Kiros.-  
\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! No tardaréis en saberlo.- Replicó enigmáticamente ella.-

 

Su rival no se anduvo con delicadezas. La agarró del cuello elevándola para amenazar con patente ira.

-Habla o te mataré, y te juro que no será de un modo rápido.  
-¿Sa…sabes que si sigues así acabarás por gustarme?- Se rio su enemiga.- Ya casi pareces un saiyajin de verdad. Piénsalo. Podría ser la madre de tus hijos.  
-¡Eso jamás! - Escupió él con manifiesto desprecio.- Antes prefiero que mi linaje se extinga.  
-Esa es la desgracia que esa zorras de Serenity y la reina Meioh han traído sobre nosotros.- Replicó altivamente Zura.- Y que nos conducirá a la extinción.

 

Su contertulio la dejó caer al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza. La guerrera amagó un grito de dolor pero se contuvo. Al poco las asistencias y guardias armados llegaron para ocuparse de la enemiga.

-Tenemos que ir a ver qué ha sucedido con los doctores Adams y Prentis.- Recordó Kiros, dirigiéndose acto seguido a Maggie para preguntarle con bastante consideración.- ¿Estarás bien?  
-Todo lo bien que pueda.- Le prometió ella con una leve sonrisa para tratar de sonar más entera al añadir.- No puedo permitirme el lujo de venirme abajo. Hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda.  
-Me quedaré con ella.- Se ofreció Giaal.- Aquí necesitarán médicos.  
-Muy bien. Cuidados, amigos.- Les pidió Kiros que al instante salió volando con gran velocidad.-

 

Ahora la enfermera y el doctor quedaron los dos, frente a frente. Para asombro de Maggie, el doctor Ginga recobró su apariencia humana.

-Jamás pude imaginar que existieran los extraterrestres.- Admitió ella.-  
-Hay muchas cosas increíbles en el Universo.- Le contó Giaal.- No todas son terribles o perversas como Zura o las fuerzas de Gralas.  
-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé.- Replicó la joven añadiendo.- Será mejor que nos demos prisa en ir a atender a los heridos. Aunque por desgracia no se pueda hacer nada por muchos que ya han muerto

 

Giaal asintió consternado, y entonces Maggie pareció pensar en algo y dijo.

-Doctor Ginga.  
-¿Si? –Quiso saber él.-  
-Verá…-Le explicó la enfermera.- Se trata de…

 

Su interlocutor asintió con expresión a medio camino entre el interés y la sorpresa. Al fin, agregó. 

-Es algo muy difícil. No obstante podría ser factible. Pero necesitaría la ayuda de la doctora Winters. De momento vamos a tratar de atender a las personas en apuros y a asegurarnos de que esa criatura no escape.

 

Y así lo hicieron. Kiros entre tanto volaba hacia la zona militar, no tardó en avistar los aviones de Tracer y el resto. 

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- Les preguntó.-  
-Todo está controlado aquí. Pero hay problemas en el puente. Deloin es un traidor.- Le informó Tracer añadiendo.- Y el comandante Enset me ha comunicado que también hay un intruso en la sala de informática en el centro de desarrollo cibernético.   
-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo sin ser detectado?- Se sorprendió Kiros.-  
-El viejo zorro lleva un transmisor de emergencia camuflado en su reloj. – Sonrió Rick.- Me lo contó el comandante.

Su contertulio asintió, realmente eso le daba igual, de modo que declaró.

-Iré allí primero. Controlando los ordenadores tendremos acceso a todo.

 

Los demás le desearon suerte. Y ciertamente le haría falta tanto a él como a Scott y a Caroline que seguían trabajando bajo la supervisión de quien había sido su colega hasta hacía bien poco. De hecho Hershow se impacientaba.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no responden?- Se preguntaba en voz alta.-  
-Paciencia amigo.- Se sonrió Caroline, agregando pese a todo con su inefable humor tejano.- Deben de estar ocupados recibiendo patadas en el culo.

 

Aunque la broma no le hizo gracia a su interlocutor que apoyó la pistola sobre la cabeza de la doctora Drummont para sentenciar.

-Más te vale que todo vaya sobre ruedas o tendrás serios problemas.   
-Tranquilo.- Le pidió Scott con un tono más conciliador tratando de argumentar.- Si se han producidos ataques puede que algunos de los repetidores o sistemas de la nave hayan sido dañados.  
-Id a comprobarlo.- Les ordenó Hershow a dos de los soldados que le acompañaban.-

 

Estos salieron y tras unos minutos no daban señales de retornar. El científico comenzó a preocuparse.

-No te pongas nervioso. - Le pidió Scott, tratando de sonar razonablemente calmado.- A buen seguro que esos dos estarán comprobando un área muy grande de la nave.  
-Eso espero, por vuestro bien.- Le amenazó su interlocutor que exhibía su arma con nerviosismo.-

 

Aunque para sorpresa de sus compañeros enseguida comenzó a justificarse.

-Yo no quería que esto fuera así. Se suponía que el laboratorio estaría vacío y que vendría solo para ocuparme de todo. ¡Pero teníais que estar aquí!

 

Caroline parecía querer replicarle con alguno de sus comentarios y eso debió pensar Scott dado que discretamente sujetó una mano de su compañera. Ella se percató guardando silencio. De este modo su secuestrador prosiguió.

-Vamos a arreglarlo todo. No más muertes, no más guerras. Ya lo veréis…

 

Su perorata quedó interrumpida por un ruido. Con gesto desconfiado se alejó unos pasos pistola por delante.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Quiso saber…

No hubo respuesta, entonces le ordenó a Drummont.

-Doctora, acérquese y mire.

Ella pareció dudar y Scott le susurró.

-Dame algo de tiempo…

 

Al fin Caroline se levantó dirigiéndose dócilmente hasta donde se hallaba el doctor Hershow. Entre tanto, Scott se ocupó de teclear un mensaje. Al tiempo que oyó voces. Alguien llegó. Era un oficial. 

-¿Qué tal va todo por aquí?- Preguntó la voz del teniente Tang.-  
-¡Al fin! - Suspiró Bruce.- Ya era hora, teniente. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.  
-No tema doctor. Todo va según el plan.- Respondió afablemente el interpelado.-  
-¿Y los soldados que me acompañaban?- Quiso saber Hershow.- Les mandé a comprobar los alrededores.  
-Me topé con ellos y les ordené que vigilaran el exterior. Por si alguna presencia no autorizada se acercase demasiado.- Repuso Zhao. –

 

Hershow suspiró aliviado. Al menos ahora podría relajarse un poco. Lo suyo no era encañonar a nadie. Sin embargo con ese oficial aquí no tendría que preocuparse de eso. En esas cábalas estaba cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Luego todo se le hizo oscuridad. Quedó tendido en el suelo y ante las sorprendidas caras de Caroline y de Scott que se había acercado hasta allí al oír la conversación, el teniente Tang les informó.

-Tranquilos. No teman. No soy ningún traidor. Me infiltré entre ellos desde que comenzó este viaje. Pertenezco al servicio de inteligencia del UNISON.   
-¡Menos mal, amigo!- Exclamó ahora Caroline, quien dando un puntapié al inconsciente Hershow preguntó.- ¿Y qué hacemos con este hijo de perra?  
-Atarle bien.- Respondió Zhao.- Y ustedes ocúpense de devolver la nave a la normalidad. Corten eso sí, todas las comunicaciones del puente de mando, a excepción de las que queremos que reciban. Los traidores restantes todavía lo controlan. De hecho es la única parte de la nave que dominan. Debemos impedir que informen a sus superiores del fallo de su plan. Y sobre todo… necesitaré su ayuda para otra cosa realmente urgente.

 

Los dos quedaron horrorizados y estupefactos al enterarse de aquello. El teniente Tang entonces contactó con el comandante Enset y le informó de todo lo que sabía. Éste a su vez se puso en contacto con Tracer. Al fin, el mayor Jensen dio buena cuenta a su compañero Kiros de lo que pasaba. Cuando el saiyajin llegó al fin al centro cibernético, Zhao le confirmó todo aquello.

-¿Está seguro de eso, teniente?- Exclamó el atónito guerrero.-  
-Por desgracia sí. Lo malo es que no sé a ciencia cierta donde está.- Respondió el oficial.- Pese a llevar infiltrado tanto tiempo no se me comunicó su emplazamiento. Lo malo es que, si ellos creen que todo ha fracasado, activarán el dispositivo.  
-Comprendo.- Musitó Kiros.- Entonces deberíamos capturarles sin que tengan tiempo de hacerlo.  
-Así es. Por ello quise contactar con usted, señor. Es el único capaz de lograr tal cosa con su velocidad.- Le explicó su subalterno añadiendo.- Por ahora tenemos un plan. Si este fallase esperamos poder contar con usted.  
-Desde luego, teniente.- Asintió el saiyajin.- Para lo que necesiten.  
-En ese caso voy para allá. Le avisaremos si su concurso es necesario.- Declaró Tang.-   
-Quizás vendría bien contar con el doctor Adams y con la doctora Prentis.- Sugirió Scott.-  
-Buena idea. Trata de localizarles.- Terció Caroline dirigiéndose a su compañero.-  
-Aguardaré a que vengan entonces.- Comentó Zhao.-

 

Scott se puso a ello con la mayor celeridad. Llamó al teléfono de su colega el doctor. Éste junto con Melissa estaba aún en la cafetería. Por fortuna en esta ocasión aquel sitio se mantuvo a cierta distancia de los principales combates. Los dos científicos ayudaban a Ginger y a una recién llegada Clarisa a atender a cualquiera que lo precisara. Estaban de un lado a otro haciéndose con provisiones y otros artículos necesarios cuando sonó el móvil de Adams. Éste contestó. Su cara palideció, lo que fue evidente para Melissa que no se encontraba lejos. Cuando colgó, la mujer le interrogó con la mirada.

-Nos necesitan con suma urgencia en la sala de desarrollo cibernético. Melissa, tenemos que ir. Las vidas de todos dependen de ello.- Le contó de un modo bastante atropellado para lo que él solía.-  
-Entonces vamos.- Resolvió su acompañante.- Gin, Clarisa, lo lamento, debemos irnos.  
-Tengan mucho cuidado.- Les dijo la rubia camarera.-  
-Sí, nunca se sabe qué peligros pueden aguardar ahí fuera.- Añadió Ginger que tenía tomando a su pequeño hijo Dean de la mano.-

 

Y es que en cuanto todo comenzó, y sobre todo tras la marcha de Maggie con esas bolsas de comida para aquella secuestradora, lo primero que hizo Ginger fue ir a por su hijito. Estaba en la nueva escuela. La mujer dio aviso a la maestra que enseguida se refugió en el bunker especial con los demás críos y la doctora Sullivan que había acudido a examinar a alguno que estaba enfermo. Sin embargo la propietaria de la cafetería rehusó acompañarles. Junto con el crío recorrió con la máxima rapidez que pudo la distancia que la separaba de su negocio. Tuvo suerte, esa zona no se había visto afectada por combate alguno. Ahora les deseaba buena suerte a aquella pareja de doctores.

-Es una lástima.- Suspiró.- Siempre que vienen los pobres tiene que pasar algo. Espero que Scott esté bien. Tuvo que irse enseguida.- Comentó Ginger.-  
-¿Scott? ¿El chico de la silla de ruedas?- Le preguntó Clarisa.-   
-Si. Lástima que no estuvieras.- Afirmó su compañera con intención.-  
-Es muy agradable. Me gusta cuando viene por aquí.- Admitió la joven.-

 

Gin se sonrió. Ya imaginaba ella que ese muchacho tenía más posibilidades con su amiga de las que él mismo pensaba. Por desgracia las cosas no estaban ahora como para ayudar a crear romances. De modo que tanto ella como Clarisa se pusieron a trabajar duro. Eso sí, una vez que acostó a Dean en un sofá del cuarto que tenían habilitado como despacho. Entre tanto, la doctora Prentis y el doctor Adams pudieron llegar en pocos minutos al centro cibernético. Tras el final de la lucha contra los traidores todo estaba bajo control. El propio comandante Enset fue informado y les franqueó el paso con ayuda de una escolta de varitech. Una vez allí, el oficial se presentó con ellos en la sala de informática. Kiros saludó militarmente, lo mismo que Tang.

-Descanse señores, ahora tenemos cosas más urgentes que hacer que observar el protocolo.- Declaró Enset.-   
-Muy bien. ¿Dónde podríamos comenzar a buscar?- Se preguntó un muy preocupado Adams.-  
-La nave es enorme. De modo que podrían haber colocado eso en cualquier parte.- Afirmó Caroline.-  
-Por ahora el tiempo está a nuestro favor. En tanto los renegados no se enteren de que su plan ha fracasado.- Afirmó Enset.-   
-Por ello señor, tengo algo planeado.- Terció Tang, explicándoles a todos en tanto se hacía con una tablet.- Si puedo entrar en el puente y seguir con esta comedia un poco más.   
-Haga lo que crea mejor, teniente. Confío plenamente en usted.- Sentenció el comandante.- Bajo mi responsabilidad, dado que soy el oficial de mayor graduación que sigue en libertad.  
-En tal caso, me pongo en marcha ahora mismo.- Repuso su subordinado cuadrándose para saludar.- Espero averiguar dónde está antes de que la activen.

 

Enset le devolvió el saludo dándole la venia para irse. Zhao tardó poco en llegar hasta la entrada del puente. Allí, antes de permitirle el paso le exigieron que se identificara.

-Soy el teniente Tang. Vengo a informar según lo previsto.- Respondió con tono y expresión tranquilos.- 

 

Y tras pasar un control biométrico y comprobando que nadie venía con él le fue abierta la puerta blindada que protegía la sala. Entró armado pero eso no levantó sospechas puesto que muy ágilmente comentó.

-Tuve que controlar a algunos elementos hostiles en la sala de informática. Pero ahora todo ha regresado a la normalidad.  
-Muy bien, teniente.- Asintió Deloin, para añadir.- En cuanto estemos listos envíe el mensaje a la base. Misión cumplida. No fue necesaria la supresión total.  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Inquirió un atónito Hazzar que estaba a un par de metros del capitán, custodiado por dos de sus hombres.-   
-Quiere decir, señor, que por fortuna no hemos tenido que recurrir a soluciones más expeditivas. Gracias a nuestra intervención se han salvado muchas vidas en uno y otro bando.- Proclamó orgullosamente Deloin.- 

 

En tanto el capitán decía esto, Tang se acercó a la teniente Gray y con una leve sonrisa comentó.

-Al parecer, sus esfuerzos no han servido de nada.  
-¡Traidor!- Le espetó la joven con una no disimulada indignación.-

 

Aproximándose más a ella, tanto que hasta llegó a agarrarla de un brazo con cierta violencia, el oriental le dijo asegurándose de que algún oficial de los renegados pudiera oírlo.

-Los que luchamos por proteger a nuestro hermoso planeta de la invasión de esos alienígenas no somos los traidores, sino los defensores de la Tierra. Usted es demasiado miope para poder darse cuenta, teniente. Debe mirar las cosas con otra perspectiva.

 

Jane expresó la indignación y la rabia en su mirada y el resto de su cara. Aunque entonces notó algo raro. ¡Ese tipo estaba intentando sobarla! Al menos eso pensó al principio. Sin embargo notó como algo que abultaba y le era frio al tacto se le había deslizado por el interior de la manga derecha de su chaqueta. El oriental se ocupó de atraerla hacia él para evitar que nadie más se percatase de eso, y antes de apartarse la miró de un modo extraño, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Jane entonces lo comprendió. No dijo nada y se alejó dándole la espalda a él y al resto. Después Tang dedicó su atención a la comandante Simmons.

-Lástima, debió dejar que esa muchacha se emplease en otros menesteres. No sirve como agente del servicio secreto.  
-¡Cállese teniente! –Le ordenó ella con visible disgusto.-  
-Ahora no recibo órdenes suyas, señora.- Sonrió él poniéndose justo frente a Simmons en actitud desafiante.- Ya no es su momento.

 

Fue Elisabeth quién le agarró de las solapas con fría cólera a lo que Tang replicó haciendo una llave a la mayor que la obligó a poner una rodilla en el suelo. Aunque el oriental tapaba con su cuerpo el ángulo de visión. Aquello duró apenas unos segundos, dado que Deloin impuso el orden de inmediato.

-Ya basta Tang, la comandante Simmons sigue siendo superior suyo. Muéstrele respeto.  
-A sus órdenes, señor.- Replicó el aludido dejando libre a su presa para declarar.- Dentro de poco todo esto desaparecerá.  
-¿A qué se refiere, teniente?- Quiso saber el contralmirante Hazzar.-

 

Deloin le fulminó con la mirada, como si hubiese hablado demasiado. Aunque el capitán enseguida se apresuró a terciar.

-Nada importante. Como le dije antes, teníamos una carta bajo la manga. Si no hubiéramos sido capaces de detener esta nave por las buenas.  
-¿Qué carta era esa?- Insistió Hazzar.-   
-No hace falta ser más explícitos.- Contestó evasivamente el capitán.-  
-Con el debido respeto. Ya no importa señor.- Intervino Zhao.- Podemos decírselo.  
-Muy bien, teniente.- Concedió Deloin invitándole de seguido.- Pues dígaselo usted.  
-Verá, contralmirante.- Comenzó Zhao con el mejor tono conciliador que pudo entonar.- Para evitarnos problemas y como último recurso, si fallaba todo lo demás. Se colocó una bomba en esta nave.  
-¿Una bomba?- Exclamó Hazzar.-  
-Sí señor.- Secundó Deloin.- Una bomba de neutrones de diez megatones.-

 

Aquello dejó impactados a todos los presentes en el puente. Muchos hasta abrían la boca con asombro y horror, incluida la propia Jane. Al fin Hazzar se repuso para denunciar con evidente ira.

-¿Es que se han vuelto locos? ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer tal cosa? ¡En esta nave viajan miles de personas, incluidos mujeres y niños!  
-Sin embargo, eso no les impidió proyectar una misión de castigo y destrucción contra un mundo habitado por millones.- Le recriminó Deloin a su vez.- Poniendo sus vidas en peligro.  
-¡No diga necedades! No hay millones de habitantes en ese planetucho.- Rebatió su superior.- Solo están sus tropas de mercenarios sin escrúpulos. Es una base de ese asesino llamado Gralas. Ese ser abyecto solo ha intentado conquistar otros mundos y esclavizar y matar a cuantos más inocentes ha podido, mejor. Nuestra tarea es fundamental para el futuro de la Tierra. Y no solamente se trata de destruir a ese criminal, sino de colonizar un nuevo mundo.  
-Mundo del que no se conoce su existencia a ciencia cierta.- Declaró el capitán.- Porque esas cartas espaciales que les dieron no son demasiado exactas que digamos. Para empezar, hay muchas estrellas de las que describen que no aparecen. ¡Otra más de sus mentiras!

 

Eso era así, y ni el propio Hazzar se lo explicaba. Hasta hacía bien poco las indicaciones de las cartas astronómicas que les diera esa avanzada civilización extraterrestre durante el viaje de la SSP-1 había sido muy exactas. No obstante ahora indicaban elementos que no aparecían donde se marcaban. Por su parte los oficiales que estaban en el puente escuchaban entre asombrados y muy interesados aquel debate improvisado. A su vez, la comandante Simmons aprovechó para hacerle una seña a Jane.

-Quizás no sea necesario siquiera el tener que actuar.- Pensó la teniente Gray asintiendo muy levemente, en tanto escuchaba como el resto al contraalmirante.-  
-Esas cartas nos guiaron muy bien hasta Bios. Allí creamos un mundo habitable. Con muchas familias que viven en paz. Y que es además, otro bastión para la defensa de nuestro planeta madre. Ese que el tirano que usted defiende trató de conquistar y destruir más de una vez. Lo recuerdo bien. Yo era mucho más joven que ahora, pero gracias a la ayuda de poderosos aliados del espacio exterior pudimos derrotar a ese loco.  
-¿Del espacio exterior? Claro.- Replicó el capitán.- Los mismos que quieren imponernos su yugo.  
-Aquí tenemos a algunos de ellos conviviendo con nosotros y jamás han tratado de imponernos nada capitán, y usted lo sabe muy bien.- Le recriminó Hazzar.-

 

Jane no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Y es que oyendo aquello daba la impresión que los oficiales que estaban de parte de Deloin y les apuntaban con sus armas parecían dudar ahora. Seguramente les habrían dado una versión muy distinta cuando les convencieron para unirse a aquella conspiración. Aunque la discusión proseguía con Hazzar interrogando a su subalterno.

-¿Dónde han puesto esa maldita bomba? Será mejor que la desactiven antes de que todos seamos aniquilados.  
-No tema por eso, contralmirante. Ninguno queremos morir de esa forma.- Replicó su contertulio.-  
-¿Y qué ocurriría si esa bomba ha sido ya activada?- Inquirió Simmons.-  
-Eso no puede ser. Solo yo podría hacerlo.- Se jactó su interlocutor.-  
-Pues creo que alguien más se le ha adelantado, señor.- Comentó un preocupado Tang ahora, en tanto hojeaba su tablet.- Detecto una señal radiactiva.  
-Vaya a comprobarlo.- Le ordenó el capitán.-  
-¿En qué ubicación? Este aparato no lo indica.- Opuso Zhao.-  
-Está en el sector tres, beta. En el edificio de almacenamiento de pertrechos.  
-¡Allí están los niños! – Exclamó Jane con horror.- Me contaron que los trasladaron allí tras la destrucción de la escuela.  
-¿Qué?- Terció un espantado Hazzar.-  
-De todos modos, no importa donde estén. Cuando la bomba estalle todos desapareceremos.- Declaró Deloin.-

 

Fue entonces cuando, para asombro del capitán, Elisabeth sacó una pistola apuntándole. Jane hizo lo propio colocando un arma en la espalda de uno de los oficiales armados al tiempo que Zhao se ocupaba del otro de idéntica manera.

-Capitán Deloin, ¡queda arrestado!- Exclamó la comandante.- Se le acusa de traición, motín e insubordinación.  
-¿Cómo? –Replicó atónito el interpelado.-

 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el propio contralmirante Hazzar le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo derribó. Ahora todo el puente miraba su normalmente tranquilo superior. Más cuando éste exclamó.

-Si no fuera porque debo seguir el código de justicia militar le lanzaría al espacio por una tobera. ¡Llévenselo!- ordenó a sus oficiales una vez tuvieron completo control del puente.

 

Al fin respiraron, aunque Tang parecía seguir bastante preocupado. Simmons fue quién se acercó con talante jovial para decirle.

-Ya puede dejar la comedia, teniente. Admito que ha interpretado muy bien su papel. Aunque con esa llave se pasó un poco.  
-No señora.- Pudo decir él con visible temor.- La bomba…  
-¡Estuvo genial!, al decir eso, logró que el capitán Deloin nos dijera donde estaba.- Le felicitó Jane.-

 

Sin embargo todos se quedaron de piedra cuando el oriental afirmó.

-No era parte de ninguna representación. Mi ordenador está conectado a un dispositivo detector de radiación. Indica que una bomba nuclear se ha armado. La explosión es inminente.

 

Ahora todo eran expresiones de horror. La comandante Simmons se giró espetándole al también al parecer atónito Deloin.

-¡Maldito sea! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?  
-Yo no hice nada.- Se defendió éste.- ¡No he activado la bomba!  
-Tiene razón. Estaba activada ya, desde al menos unos cinco minutos antes.- Confirmó Tang alegando.- Él no tuvo tiempo material ni lo hubiese hecho antes porque pensaba que la rebelión había triunfado.  
-Entonces ¿quién?- Inquirió Jane tan horrorizada como el resto.-  
-No lo sé.- Replicó el capitán desvelando.- Hay partícipes en esta operación cuya identidad es desconocida, incluso para mí. Eso minimizaba las probabilidades de ser delatados. Y nos ofrecía la posibilidad de que si fracasaba un intento tendríamos más oportunidades

 

Aquello en efecto fue un plan muy inteligente. Cuando se abortó el primer intento de hacerse con la nave la mayor parte de los traidores quedaron al abrigo de cualquier sospecha. Incluyendo al mismísimo capitán Deloin. Él mismo les dio otra clave al contar, casi parecía que satisfecho de ello.

-Harris estuvo cerca de descubrirme, pero logré que esa bomba colocada en la sala de toberas le neutralizase. No murió pero quedó en tal estado que ya no fue ninguna molestia.  
-¡Canalla miserable!- Escupió la comandante Simmons, mirándole con inquina.-

Por suerte Hazzar retomó el control de la situación ordenando.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Elisabeth. Déjalo estar. Comunicaciones, envíen inmediato aviso al mayor Kiros. Que busque ese artefacto.  
-A la orden.- Repuso Tang.-

 

Y el oficial oriental llamó de inmediato al saiyajin que aguardaba junto a la doctora Prentis y el doctor Adams. En pocos instantes le puso al corriente. El joven informó a su vez a ambos científicos.

-Debemos ir a la nueva escuela infantil. Dejen que les agarre e iremos volando.- Les sugirió.-

 

Sus contertulios asintieron y sujetos al guerrero recorrieron a una velocidad vertiginosa aquella distancia. Melissa dio un par de gritos al verse transportada por los aires girando de forma endiablada, aquello le traía recuerdos de sus viejos tiempos, en el coche de Brujas Cinco y a toda velocidad. Por su parte Adams llegó algo mareado. Tras reponerse el saiyajin les dejó un momento en la entrada mientras él accedía al edificio habilitado ahora como escuela infantil, portando un detector. No vio a nadie. Debían de estar encerrados en el bunker. Fue directo allí y usó un intercomunicador de emergencia. 

-¿Quién es?- Quiso saber una voz de mujer adulta.-  
-Soy el mayor Derail. Salgan todos de ahí. Es una emergencia.  
-Por eso mismo nos hemos metido aquí dentro. Soy la doctora Sullivan y estaba reconociendo a unos niños cuando sonó la alarma. Junto con la profesora y ellos me metí aquí.- Le explicó su interlocutora.-  
-El peligro fuera ha pasado. Pero el que tienen dentro, no.- Le comentó él.-

 

Al poco los doctores Adams y Prentis entraron tras del guerrero. A tiempo justo de escuchar a Sullivan responder.

-¿Cómo dice?- Inquirió la doctora dirigiéndose a otra mujer, para informarla.- Oye June, un oficial está diciendo que podemos salir.  
-No me lo creo. Puede ser un truco del enemigo.- Replicó la aludida, una joven de pelo cobrizo, que era la maestra de los niños de infantil, añadiendo.- Aquí estaremos seguros. Todos a salvo. De todo.  
-Pero me asegura que la alarma ha pasado.- Insistió la doctora.- Voy a salir a ver.  
-¡No!- exclamó su contertulia llegando a asustarla.- De aquí no saldrá nadie. Todos juntos recibiremos nuestro destino. No temas nada, todo será tan agradable que los niños ni se enteraran. He cortado el suministro de oxígeno. Nos iremos durmiendo para despertar en el Paraíso.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- la interrogó su interlocutora que trató de avisar al mayor.- La maestra no me deja…  
-¡Hola!, ¿me oyen?- Preguntó Kiros, pero se había hecho el silencio.-  
-Algo raro está pasando ahí dentro. Tenemos que entrar.- Le indicó Melissa.-  
-Esa puerta está reforzada con titanio.- Advirtió el doctor Adams, dirigiéndose al saiyajin ahora.- No sé si será demasiado fuerte incluso para usted.  
-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.- Repuso él convirtiéndose en súper guerrero.- Aléjense de aquí.- Les indicó.-

 

Los doctores obedecieron de inmediato. Seguro ya de no arriesgarse a herirles Kiros concentró energía y disparó un rayo contra esa puerta. Al principio el blindaje resistía. Poco a poco el color se iba tornando rojizo y después blanco. Sin embargo aquello era muy espeso. Especialmente diseñado para aguantar un impacto directo de misil. No podía ser más agresivo o incrementar su fuerza mucho más porque temía hacer estallar la bomba. Pero si no lo hacía, todos morirían igualmente. Y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba hasta la detonación. ¡Aquello era un callejón sin salida! Lleno de impotencia el saiyajin espetó.

-¡Maldita sea! Así tardaré demasiado. A buen seguro que la bomba explotará mucho antes de que pueda abrirme camino. ¡Doctor Adams, doctora Prentis, necesito su ayuda! – Gritó.-

 

Al oírle sus acompañantes volvieron a aproximarse. El joven guerrero les refirió el problema.

-Tendríamos que probar otra cosa.- Suspiró Adams.- ¿Pero qué?  
-Esta puerta debe tener un código con clave para poder abrirla y cerrarla desde dentro y desde fuera.- Supuso Melissa.- Para casos de emergencia.  
-Hay un cuadrante a la parte derecha.- Asintió Kiros.-

 

La mujer se aproximó viéndolo también. Tenía una impronta para las huellas digitales y un teclado, presumiblemente para una clave alfanumérica.

-Cualquiera sabe a quién puede pertenecer esa huella.- Comentó un desanimado Adams.-

 

Pese a todo, Melissa parecía no estar tan deprimida como su colega y comentó.

-Seguramente esa huella estará en la base de datos de la red de esta nave. Comuníquese con Scott y con Caroline. Ellos podrían encontrarla y sustituirla por la de alguno de nosotros. Pirateando el sistema serían capaces en teoría de sustituir cualquier clave por la que queramos poner, una vez cambiada la huella.  
-¿Podría hacerse?- Quiso saber Kiros con visible interés.-  
-En teoría.- Le recordó la doctora Prentis.-  
-Es la mejor opción que tenemos, ¡eres un genio, Melissa!- Sonrió Adams.-

 

Y de modo sorpresivo, le plantó a la mujer un beso en los labios. Ella lo encajó entre anonadada y hasta ruborizada. Pero no había tiempo de pararse en esas cosas. Adams llamó corriendo a sus colegas en el centro de operaciones. No tardó en ponerles al corriente.

-Haremos lo posible.- Le aseguró Scott.-  
-Y lo imposible también o estaremos fritos.- Completó una decidida Caroline.- 

 

Paralelamente a eso, la doctora Winters fue avisada por Giaal. Una vez asegurado el centro médico, el alien se ocupó de que la falsa Keiko no pudiera salir de allí. La tenían sentada de forma sumisa en una silla, dentro de una sala desierta. No tardó en presentarse allí junto con Mei Ling. Al ver a la prisionera ambas chicas quedaron perplejas.

-Es idéntica a ella. En todo detalle.- Observó la oriental.-  
-Traigo una dosis de suero.- Comentó Penélope.- Esto suprimirá la capacidad de sus células para cambiar.

 

Lo dijo de forma indiferente y la criatura lo escuchó. En ese instante la tranquilidad y sumisión de la que había estado haciendo gala se trocaron en un ataque furioso contra la recién llegada, gritando a la vez.

-¡Noo! Mi cuerpo no puede perder su capacidad de cambio o moriré…

 

Pese a esa fuerza que le daba la desesperación, ese metamorfo no fue rival para Giaal que agarrándole sin contemplaciones le lanzó contra la pared. El golpe fue tan fuerte que agrietó el mismo muro. Penélope entonces pudo erguirse y con una mezcla de rabia y determinación clavó la jeringuilla que llevaba e inyectó parte del suero. Aquella criatura profirió un terrible y agónico alarido. Eso hizo que todos se apartasen. Al fin, el mutante quedó mirando con expresión desolada y temerosa a sus captores. Incluso se adivinaba la súplica en aquellos ojos grisáceos con tonos malvas también copiados a la verdadera Keiko.

-¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Es como si fuera ella!- Sollozó Penélope una vez recobrada de aquel intento de agresión y de su postrera reacción.-

 

Mei Ling miraba también a ese extraño ser con incredulidad. Ahora pensaba. ¿Y si se hubiese tratado de aquella criatura todo el tiempo en lugar de la auténtica Keiko? Deseaba pensar en eso, y también sentía hasta compasión por aquella extraña forma de vida. Al fin, el mutante pudo musitar. Aun con la voz de la pelirroja.

-No tuve otra alternativa. Gralas tenía prisioneros a mis hijos. Si no cumplía con esta misión les mataría. Nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie. Os pido perdón, humanos.

 

Ahora hasta Penélope dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. Jamás se pudo imaginar aquello. Asumió que ese ser era un monstruo malvado dispuesto a acabar con ellos por puro odio o placer. Mei Ling se sentía de forma similar. Entonces, una también afectada Maggie pudo proponerle, con tono más conciliador y amable.

-No es tarde todavía. El doctor Ginga puede ayudarte. Me ha dicho que, con una terapia genética, podrías convertirte en otra criatura, por ejemplo un humano. De modo permanente.  
-Si separas una parte de ti que todavía no se haya visto afectada por el suero.- Completó el facultativo, quien también dedicó una mirada de lástima a aquel ente.- Podrías sobrevivir y sobre todo, hacer una buena obra para enmendar en parte el daño que hiciste. Y no temas por tus hijos. Te prometo que haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para rescatarles.

 

Aquel ser escuchó aquello con gesto estoico. Al fin, asintió levemente para suspirar diciendo con resignación.

-Está bien. No tengo otra opción. Pero os aviso que cuando empiece a dividirme no os resultará agradable. Al menos para vuestros parámetros humanos…Tampoco puedo estar mucho tiempo sin adoptar otra forma.  
-No hará falta que ellas estén presentes.- Declaró el doctor Ginga.- Con que me quede yo será suficiente. Y no temas, aquí tenemos una nevera criogénica. Aguantarás hasta que lo hayamos dispuesto todo.  
-¿Y después? ¿Qué le sucederá?- Quiso saber Penélope dominada por la curiosidad e incluso cierta dosis de culpa.-  
-Después, comenzará una nueva vida.- Sentenció Giaal.- Ahora debe iniciar el proceso antes de que el suero le afecte a todo su cuerpo.

 

Las mujeres salieron entonces, aunque Maggie fue detenida un momento por Giaal quién le preguntó.

-¿Estás segura de tener lo necesario?  
-Sí. - Asintió la enfermera.- Guardamos fichas médicas y algunas muestras. De todos los pacientes de la zona. Incluidos registros de ADN.  
-Eso será más que suficiente. Ahora vete.- Le pidió Giaal.-

 

Antes de salir de esa sala, Maggie dedicó una última mirada a aquella criatura. Todavía le resultaba increíble verla allí, con la mismísima apariencia de Keiko. No pudo evitar decirle con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Gracias. Vas a hacer algo muy bueno por unas buenas personas que se lo merecen.

 

El extraño ser no replicó, parecía estar ya sumido en una especie de trance. La enfermera salió de la sala cerrando la puerta. Al fin, cuando quedaron a solas, los dos extraterrestres pudieron hablar.

-Los humanos son una raza muy confusa.- Dijo aquel metamorfo.- Cuando adquieres su apariencia puedes percibir mucho de lo que sienten.  
-Así es.- Convino Giaal.-   
-Esta forma que adopté, por ejemplo, es muy valorada por algunos de ellos. Como esa humana que acaba de salir. Y aquel guerrero saiyajin. Aunque…

 

Iba a añadir algo pero de pronto se calló. Giaal le observó preocupado. El rostro de aquel ser, que aún era el de Keiko, se deformó en una mueca de dolor.

-No te esfuerces en hablar, concentra tus energías.- Le pidió el doctor Ginga con tono amable.-

 

Aquel ente así lo hizo, aunque antes de comenzar esa metamorfosis definitiva y dividirse le pidió una vez más.

-Perderé toda conciencia de mi ser. Por ello te lo pido, cumple tu palabra. Protege a mis hijos. Tú sabrás reconocerles aunque tengan otras formas.  
-Lo haré, puedes confiar en mí.  
-Lo sé.- Afirmó su interlocutor, para guardar silencio definitivamente ya.-

 

Giaal no tardó en ir a por todos los elementos necesarios que precisaba en las instalaciones del centro médico. Fascinado y al tiempo algo inquieto, pudo presenciar aquel inicio del proceso. Después, tras meter al producto del mismo en un receptáculo le inyectó el preparado de ADN que había extraído de una muestra concreta de un paciente.

-Ahora habrá que esperar, ojalá todo salga bien. Si es así, hay algunas personas que tendrán mucho que agradecerte amigo. Y a ti también, Maggie.- Pensó el doctor.-

 

Por su parte Kiros, Melissa y Adams estaban ocupados en algo bastante más peligroso. Colaborando con Scott y Caroline quienes, a toda velocidad, trataban de reprogramar aquello.

-¿Os queda mucho?- Quiso saber Adams.-  
-Estamos tratando de incluir la huella de alguno de vosotros en la base de datos.- Replicó el chico.  
-La primera que sale alfabéticamente es la suya, doctor.- Añadió Caroline.-  
-Inclúyanla y sustituyan la previa.- Les indicó su interlocutor.- ¡Deprisa!

 

Tras unos agónicos segundos, Scott replicó.

-Hecho. Contraseña asociada uno, dos, tres, cuatro, A. 

 

Nada más escuchar aquello el doctor puso su mano derecha sobre una especie de panel que recogió sus huellas. Al instante un mensaje pudo leerse en otro luminoso. “Marque código de acceso” Así lo hizo y una especie de clic se escuchó, todos pudieron oír como unos gruesos cerrojos se descorrían. De inmediato, Kiros abrió aquella enorme puerta. Sin aguardar a nada más, el saiyajin entró lo más rápido que pudo. Al bajar unas escaleras y atravesar un pequeño corredor descubrió atónito, entre unas luces apenas cenitales de una sala, a un grupo de críos acurrucados en una pared y a dos mujeres. Una, que debía ser la doctora Sullivan, estaba inconsciente. La otra musitaba a los aterrados pequeños.

-No temáis nada. Estaremos bien.  
-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó a esa especie de enajenada.-

 

Sin embargo aquella individua no respondió, solo tarareaba alguna canción infantil a los niños. Kiros decidió no perder el tiempo Miró por varios sitios. Por desgracia no podía localizar aquello. Entonces, uno de los pequeños, de unos cinco años aproximadamente, se acercó a él. El saiyajin le observó curioso y le escuchó comentar.

-Estamos jugando al escondite. Tenemos un tesoro guardado para que nadie lo pueda ver.  
-¿Dónde?- Inquirió el guerrero del espacio.-  
-La señorita June ha dicho que no se lo podemos contar a nadie.- Susurró el crío.-  
-A mí sí. Yo soy del equipo de los buenos.- Replicó él.-  
-Vale, pero guarda el secreto ¿eh?- Le pidió el crío.-  
-Te lo prometo, no diré a nadie donde estaba exactamente.- Aseguró Kiros.-  
-Evan.- Le llamó entonces su maestra.- No debes hablar con extraños.  
-No soy un extraño.- Replicó el oficial transformándose en súper guerrero.-

 

Los niños se quedaron perplejos e incluso aquella mujer cambió su expresión. Sonriente comentó.

-Eres uno de los soldados del maestro. Dime ¿en qué puedo servirte?  
-Dame la bomba. Ya no es precisa.- Le ordenó él.-  
-Está en un arcón, al fondo de la sala. Pero ya es tarde.- Declaró la joven.-  
-Nunca es demasiado tarde.- Sentenció Kiros dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado.-

 

Efectivamente vio un gran mueble de madera con una tapa que enseguida levantó, la bomba se hallaba allí dentro. Una ojiva de un metro de largo y cuarenta centímetros de diámetro. Con un temporizador. Estaba en cuenta atrás regresiva y tan solo quedaban unos dieciocho minutos. El guerrero entonces la tomó bajo su costado y salió con ella. Fuera, tanto Adams como Melisa, aguardaban.

-Dentro está una desequilibrada, es una servidora de Gralas. Pensó que yo era uno de sus hombres. Síganla la corriente para sacarla de allí. Tengo que ir a la pista de despegue, ponerme el traje especial y sacar esto.  
-No sé si tendrás tiempo suficiente.- Opuso un muy preocupado Adams.-  
-Debo tenerlo.- Replicó lacónicamente el chico.- O todos moriremos.

 

Y sin perder ni un segundo salió volando de allí. Melissa ya estaba llamando a Scott y Caroline, para informarles.

-Comunicad con el contralmirante, que le den vía libre al mayor Kiros.  
-Muy bien.- Repuso la tejana que se ocupó de llamar de inmediato al puente.-

 

Al recibir ese mensaje Hazzar ordenó que se le dieran al mayor Derail todas las facilidades. Éste, con su portentosa velocidad ya estaba en la zona de despegue. Tardó apenas dos minutos en ponerse en traje. Ya solo le quedaba algo más de la mitad del tiempo. Por mor de la extremada urgencia no se aplicaron ni protocolos ni comprobaciones y se abrió la escotilla de salida a la sala de despresurización, y después la que daba acceso al espacio. Kiros no lo pensó, salió de inmediato volando a su máxima velocidad. Durante al menos siete minutos aceleró lo más que le fue posible para alejarse. Luego, envolvió aquella ojiva en una bola protectora de energía y proyectó la misma con una ráfaga de poder.

-Kamehamehaa. ¡Yaaaa!- Gritó impulsando aquello tanto como pudo. -

 

La bomba debió de alejarse al menos varios cientos de kilómetros más antes de explotar. Una gran luz blanca inundó la zona. Kiros se había dado la vuelta volando lo más deprisa que pudo de retorno al asteroide. Contando con la protección del traje y la distancia para evitar ser dañado. Aunque casi había agotado sus reservas de oxígeno debido a ese gran esfuerzo. Tampoco pudo chequear el estado del depósito por la urgencia.

-De todos modos, si solamente muero yo, valdrá la pena.- Pensaba sintiéndose algo mareado.-

 

Perdía visión y comenzaba a desorientarse. El asteroide no estaba lejos pero era como si no pudiera ubicarlo. Casi desmayado entonces vio algo extraño por el contorno de su casco. Aquella figura, una especie de alto individuo cubierto por un sayal negro y que portaba un gran libro.

-¿Qué eres?- Pudo apenas musitar, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente.-

 

Aquello sería una muerte segura. Nada podrían hacer por él. Fue en ese instante cuando una voz de niña le susurró al oído.

-Aguanta un poquito más. Solo un poquito…

 

Y frente a él, esa cría. Pudo reconocer sus facciones. Abrió la boca con estupefacción. ¡No podía ser! Cerró los ojos abriéndolos de nuevo y ya no estaba allí. Pero esa voz infantil fue ahora sustituida por otra.

-No se preocupe señor.- Le dijo alentadoramente la teniente Hunter.- Ya le tengo.

 

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, las manos de uno de aquellos varitech le recogieron. Susan había despegado tras de él, junto con Tracer. Nada más alejarse con esa bomba los cazas se pusieron en órbita alrededor del asteroide y aguardaron para verle. Por fortuna le detectaron a tiempo. La avezada piloto no tardó en retornar a la base. Una vez entró, Kiros estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de oxígeno. No obstante su vida no corría peligro. De inmediato le conectaron un respirador. El doctor Lester en persona se ocupó de él y le trasladaron al hospital militar. Al cabo de unas horas recobró la consciencia y a través de una inicial neblina que se disipó en breves instantes se descubrió a sí mismo en una cama. 

-Nos has dado un buen susto, mayor.- Le comentó una voz de mujer que él conocía.-

 

Al girar la cabeza hacia la fuente de la misma descubrió a la enfermera Kendall. Allí estaba ella sonriente y queriendo saber con afabilidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si. Eso creo. - Afirmó el chico, tratando de levantarse pese a notarse algo débil.-

 

Aunque su solicita cuidadora se lo impidió. Con suavidad posó una mano sobre el pecho de él, que estaba enfundado en un pijama de hospital, y le dijo.

-Después de estar en el espacio expuesto a radiación y de perder la consciencia hasta uno de tu raza debe guardar reposo.  
-Te aseguro que estoy bien. Gracias.- Se reafirmó el chico.- Y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Su contertulia se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa moviendo la cabeza.

-Lo imaginaba. El doctor Ginga vino a verte y me dejó esto.- Le comentó la enfermera sacando una alubia de un bolsillo de su blusa.- 

 

El joven la tomó de inmediato sintiéndose bien por completo. Enseguida quiso saber.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están los niños bien?  
-Sí, pierde cuidado.- Asintió Maggie sonriendo de nuevo para contarle.- El doctor Adams y la doctora Prentis convencieron a esa maestra suya de que había triunfado la revuelta. Cuando salió de allí con los críos pudieron arrestarla. De igual modo, los oficiales y demás implicados en la conspiración fueron detenidos.  
-¿Y nuestros amigos y las personas de la nave?- Se interesó él.-  
-Todos están bien. Keiko aún sigue durmiendo. Ese suero que le pusieron hizo un efecto de sedante muy fuerte. A estas alturas no tardará en despertar.  
-Quisiera verla. Y a los demás.- Comentó el joven.-  
-Sí, yo también deseo verla.- Convino Maggie.-

 

Ahora se miraron con más seriedad. Aquella rivalidad entre ambos, pospuesta por esa terrible crisis, resurgía. Esta vez la enfermera no impidió que el militar se levantase de la cama. Él la miró de nuevo, ahora con más afabilidad, para declarar.

-Muchas gracias por ocuparte de mí.  
-Es lo menos que podía hacer. Me salvaste la vida. A mí y a todos los que viajamos en esta nave.- Admitió la muchacha añadiendo de inmediato lo segundo a su primera frase.- 

 

El chico se estaba quitando el pijama, deseoso de vestirse con el uniforme y salir. Margaret carraspeó ligeramente. Él la observó sin comprender.

-¿No deseas algo de intimidad?- Quiso saber ella con tono divertido.-  
-¿Para qué?- Preguntó el joven.  
-Para cambiarte.- Señaló la chica, alegando con una pícara sonrisa.- Aunque yo sea lesbiana, sigues siendo un hombre.  
-No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo. Y me da igual tu orientación sexual.- Respondió él bajándose los pantalones.- Como deduzco que a ti no te debe de importar mirarme si no te gustan los varones.

 

Y eso que estaba de espaldas a la enfermera. Pese a todo lo dicho Maggie no dejó de mirar aquel cuerpo tan tremendamente bien formado y con esa musculatura tan definida. Aunque Kiros no parecía estar preocupado de eso y le preguntó.

-¿Y Zura? ¿Tienen bien vigilada a esa traidora? No deben fiarse de ella.

 

Eso le borró la sonrisa de la cara a su contertulia quien pudo musitar.

-Sí, sigue convaleciente. Quedó muy malherida.  
-Pero vivirá, y entonces se hará más poderosa. Es nuestro zen kai power.- Le comentó el chico poniéndose ya los pantalones.-

 

Se giró entonces para mirar a la enfermera que ahora le obsequiaba con una expresión desconcertada en su cara.

-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber.- El Zen no sé qué.  
-Nuestra raza está genéticamente diseñada para la lucha. Si somos malheridos pero podemos recobrarnos, nuestro cuerpo se fortalece y aumenta nuestro poder. Por eso nos encanta pelear. -Le explicó a su atónita oyente.-  
-Al menos te tenemos a ti. Si eso le sucede a ella, te pasará lo mismo también.- Dedujo Margaret.- Y teniendo en cuenta por el trance que has pasado…  
-Así es.- Confirmó el muchacho.- Al menos eso espero.

 

Ella se aproximó ahora y tras sonreír levemente volvió a decir, ahora con tono suave.

-De veras. Gracias. Por todo lo que has hecho. Y particularmente por ayudarme cuando te lo pedí.  
-Fue un placer. Si alguna vez necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en llamarme.- Le contestó el joven que sin embargo cambió de tema con celeridad.- Debo irme ya. Deseo que me informen con más detalle de lo sucedido.  
-Claro.- Asintió ella.- Buena suerte.

 

El guerrero se marchó de la habitación y Maggie salió al poco. La chica estaba aliviada de verle bien. Lo mismo podía aplicársele a Martin que se había recuperado por completo gracias a esa especie de judía. ¡Aquello era increíble! El chico despertó en ese mismo hospital en otra habitación un par de horas antes. Ella fue a visitarle de inmediato. Allí estaban los padres de él. Claro que delante de ellos el vergonzoso muchacho no dijo nada. Fue Maggie quien le alabó con mucho afecto para comentarles a sus progenitores.

-Su hijo fue muy valiente. No dudó en arriesgarse para ayudarme a mí y a muchas personas.  
-Gracias a Dios que todo terminó bien.- Suspiró su madre, una mujer de pelo castaño y gesto todavía con las huellas de la preocupación, que debería de tener unos cuarenta y pocos años.-  
-Sí, ¡ojalá que esto no vuelva a suceder! En cuanto a usted, muchas gracias también por cuidarle.- Añadió el padre de Martin. Un tipo que andaría próximo a la cincuentena y de pelo entre castaño y canoso.-  
-Pueden estar muy orgullosos de él.- Sentenció la enfermera.-  
-Lo estamos, y le queremos muchísimo.- Suspiró su ahora emocionada madre entre sollozos que descargaban su tensión.- ¡No hubiese soportado que algo malo le hubiera sucedido!  
-Y sus amigos también.- Sonrió el padre tratando de desdramatizar.- Algunos vendrán a visitarte, hijo.

 

Martin se alegró de ello. Y de hecho algunos compañeros de la edad del chico acudieron a verle. Todos le halagaron cuando Maggie les refirió que, con gran valentía, la ayudó contra esos invasores. Sobre todo un par de chicas, que eran bastante monas por cierto, se disputaban el estar cerca de él. Martin estaba realmente colorado, aunque solo podía sonreír mirando a Maggie. Ella devolvió esa sonrisa con ternura y le susurró al oído con complicidad, cuando pretextaba ahuecarle la almohada.

-Ahora tendrás que elegir entre las dos. Y no es tarea fácil, te lo digo yo.  
-Gracias.- Musitó él.-  
-Gracias a ti.- Contestó cariñosamente ella.-Y cuídate.

 

Después dejó al héroe en compañía de sus padres y sus rendidas admiradoras. Fue a interesarse por el saiyajin y aguardó hasta que él despertó. Ahora salía de esa habitación que Kiros había ocupado y pensaba en Keiko. Muchas dudas le venían a la mente. ¿Cómo afrontar ahora su particular situación? Meditaba en eso según volvía a casa. Estaba agotada por todas aquellas vicisitudes. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi dos días sin dormir.

-Le pondré remedio en cuanto pueda.- Se dijo en tanto seguía sumida en los recuerdos de lo sucedido.-

 

Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando se cruzó con Marek. Aquella muchacha la miró con desdén y tras observar a su vez la cara sorprendida de Maggie le espetó.

-¡Una vez más, tienes que ser la protagonista! Al menos esos dos han tenido suerte. Mucha más suerte que otros pobres desgraciados cuyo único crimen fue juntarse contigo.

 

Entre incrédula y molesta, Maggie fue capaz de replicar, con tono controlado.

-No es momento ni lugar para tus impertinencias. Hemos pasado por muchos, todos.  
-En eso tienes razón. Lo dejaré estar por ahora. – Convino su hostil interlocutora para sentenciar según se alejaba.- Pero ya queda poco. Te lo aseguro…

 

Ahora Maggie la miraba perderse por el pasillo del hospital sin poder creerlo. ¡Con todo lo sucedido y la actitud de inquina de aquella chica hacia ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo! Es más, casi parecía haberse agravado. Suspiró y quiso olvidarse de ello, al menos por ese día. Tenía mucha necesidad de descansar.


	22. La verdad brota de las raíces del odio y del amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admitiendo al fin unos sentimientos que ya no podía acallar por más tiempo.

De modo que, al llegar a casa, cuando todo pasó, Margaret recordó lo ocurrido. Al terminar esa terrible batalla contra aquella mujer se metió en el despacho del dispensario. Todavía tenía taquicardia. Ese bravo oficial luchando por ella. Salvando su vida una vez más. Estaba herido pero como de costumbre, no quiso darle importancia. Es más, le sonrió alentadoramente cuando se dirigió a ella y le encargó.

-Cuida de todos. Tengo una tarea pendiente.

 

Maggie solo pudo asentir sin dejar de mirarle impresionada. Él le devolvió esa mirada con afabilidad y salió volando de allí en dirección al puente de mando. La enfermera se quedó mirando hacia él hasta que le perdió de vista. Luego volvió con los heridos y retomó su zozobra. Y es que la angustia y el temor que la invadieron cuando el pobre Martin cayó herido fueron muy grandes. Por suerte pudo ayudarle. Y el doctor Ginga…con aquella extraña e irreal apariencia.

-Ha sido increíble.- Meditaba.- Solo con darle esa especie de judía quedó como si nada le hubiese sucedido. ¿Quiénes son?- Se dijo pensando en Giaal y Kiros.- ¿Cómo pueden existir seres tan fantásticos?- Aunque pensando asimismo en aquella cruel mujer guerrera, añadió.- ¡Y tan terribles!

 

Y es que el recuerdo de las palabras y los actos de aquella terrible mujer saiyajin todavía la paralizaban. La verdad, no podía ni tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar más en eso. Solo deseaba descansar. También se acordaba de Keiko y del resto de las personas que conocía. Y no se olvidaba tampoco de aquel metamorfo. Pero sobre todo, en la idea que había tenido. Cuando le dejaron a solas con él, el doctor Ginga le prometió que haría cuanto pudiera. Con esa tímida esperanza la enfermera se fue a descansar. Se acostó y durmió un día completo. En cuanto despertó quiso informarse sobre el estado de sus amigos. Lo que le contó a Kiros era la verdad. También ella se alegró al saber que Keiko recobró el conocimiento tras varias horas sin ningún problema. Cuando quiso saber que le había pasado sus apuradas compañeras alegaron que tuvo un desmayo. Se hizo unas pruebas médicas y claro está, no se le detectó nada. Ahora volvía a trabajar. Mei Ling por su parte, junto con Penélope, había estado ocupada tratando de restaurar todos los experimentos amen de echar una mano a Giaal. El doctor se reunió con su pareja y tras disfrutar de su reencuentro enseguida se puso manos a la obra. Aunque Maggie aún pasó un día más en casa, sin atreverse a salir, sufriendo pesadillas durante la noche. 

-Tengo que calmarme.- Se decía tras despertar agitada, reviviendo en sus sueños las muertes de tantas personas.-

 

Y tras esos momentos para recobrarse de aquello pensó con más sosiego. Quiso centrarse en su vida amorosa. Por llamarla de alguna manera. Y en tanto más lo meditaba más se daba cuenta de algo. No tenía valor como para enfrentarse a Keiko y pedirle salir en serio. No tras todo lo que había sucedido. 

-No quiero atraer la desgracia sobre ella ni sobre nadie más.- Se decía llena de un extraño complejo de culpa.- 

 

Aquellas palabras de Marek seguían resonando en su mente 

-“Mucha más suerte que otros pobres desgraciados cuyo único crimen fue juntarse contigo”…

No lo entendía, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Acaso le echaba la culpa de tantas muertes? ¿De lo sucedido al pobre Martin o incluso a Kiros?...No tenía ningún sentido.

-Esa chica está loca. No hay otra explicación. Debe de creerse que trato de robarle a alguien…- Se decía.- 

 

Aunque no solo eran las palabras de su compañera de trabajo las que la turbaban, también las de esa saiyajin retornaban sin previo aviso para golpearla. “Si no te gustan los hombres, y no copulas con ellos, ¿para qué sirves?” Aunque como reacción defensiva Maggie movía la cabeza sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Esa mujer está anclada en la Edad Media, no creo que todos los de su especie sean así. Kiros no parecer serlo.- Pensaba.- Pero tengo que hablar con ella. Por ridículo que sea.

 

Y sin saber realmente la razón quiso ir a ver a esa individua. Ahora estaba fuertemente custodiada. Incluso más que antes. Aunque en su actual estado, gravemente herida, por el momento no constituía ninguna amenaza. Sin embargo, aunque lo hubiera sido en virtud de lo que Kiros le contó sobre el prodigioso poder de recuperación de los de su raza, Maggie tenía que verla. No se sentía asustada por eso, sino más bien desazonada. Un sentimiento de zozobra la envolvía. Era algo que iba más allá de aquellas cosas que esa mujer le dijo. Y lo que más la intrigaba e incluso preocupaba fue aquella frase lapidaria que esa tal Zura le soltó. “No me extraña que tu congénere te odie tanto” Y se refería a Marek. Daba la impresión de que esa individua conocía aquel oscuro secreto. Y ahora más que nunca pensaba en eso, tras lo que aquella chica le dijo en el hospital.

-Tengo que preguntárselo.- Se dijo Maggie armándose de valor y determinación.- Aunque fuera el mismísimo diablo tendría que hacerlo. No puedo continuar así.

 

De modo que, al día siguiente, decidió reincorporarse al trabajo. Lo primero fue ir al centro médico militar donde tenían en custodia a la prisionera. Allí, sacando sus credenciales de enfermera y con la seguridad que le daba conocer al mayor Kiros, le permitieron el paso. Sin embargo ese tipo no estaba allí. Aunque ella no iba a verle a él ahora. Tras lograr entrar en el perímetro reforzado que contenía la celda se aproximó al cristal blindado y allí vio a esa mujer tendida en una cama, atada con correas y cadenas ultrarresistentes y con un gotero conectado a su brazo derecho. Parecía estar durmiendo, no obstante a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos y se incorporó levemente en su lecho dedicando una sorprendida e incluso divertida mirada a su visitante.

-¡Vaya! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. La ratita ha salido de su madriguera.-Declaró con un tono de voz débil todavía pero que translucía su altivez y malevolencia habituales.-  
-He venido a preguntarte algo. ¡Y quiero que me contestes! - Le exigió Maggie envalentonándose al verla en aquellas condiciones.-  
-Así que la humana me está ordenando contestar. Al parecer tu ánimo se ha fortalecido mucho últimamente.- Se sonrió su interlocutora para querer saber a su vez.- ¿Y a qué quieres que te responda?  
-Es sobre mi compañera. Quiero saber lo que te contó acerca de mí. ¿Por qué me odia tanto?- Replicó Maggie con manifiesto interés.- ¿Qué es lo que le he hecho?

 

La saiyajin guardó silencio durante unos agónicos instantes, luego se rio. Aquello parecía divertirla mucho y una enfadada Maggie le preguntó con visible malestar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia, monstruo?  
-¿Monstruo? ¿Yo?- Replicó una todavía risueña Zura para contestar de modo lapidario.- Mira quién lo dice. Desde luego, no esperaba eso de ti. Quizás no seas tan inútil después de todo. Bien visto, es mejor dejarte vivir y que tú te ocupes de terminar el trabajo que yo no pude hacer.  
-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Chilló Maggie entre anonadada y llena de ira y temor. -¡Dímelo, maldita sea! ¿Qué le hecho a Marek para que me odie así?

 

Su contertulia volvió a callar, sin embargo en esta ocasión, tras dejar pasar unos segundos no se rio, al contrario, su voz sonó más seria e incluso reflexiva cuando repuso.

-Para ser sincera creo que eso es algo que solo tu congénere debería desvelarte. Aunque te aseguro que, cuando lo haga, pagaría por estar delante y verlo. Sin embargo, admito que has tenido valor para venir a interrogarme tú sola. Me pregunto si lo tendrás para interrogarla directamente a ella. Si lo haces y averiguas lo que tanto te preocupa, me gustaría que volvieras a contármelo. Debo confesar que estoy muy intrigada. Esa humana me hizo solo un breve resumen de sus agravios contra ti y la cosa prometía…

 

Y volvió a reír, dejando a su perpleja y angustiada interlocutora sin palabras. Maggie finalmente se dio por vencida. Esa pécora no iba a ayudarla. Al contrario, la estaba utilizando como distracción. Sin mediar palabra se marchó. Aunque en una cosa sí que llevaba razón Zura. Tenía que reunir el valor suficiente y de una vez por todas, zanjar lo que quiera que hubiese entre Marek y ella. Y decidió que para eso lo mejor sería reincorporarse al trabajo en el centro de salud. Tras lo sucedido y las muertes de Benson y García, se precisaba más que nunca a todo el personal. Pese a que tuviera permiso por tres días más dadas sus propias circunstancias. Sin embargo, no deseaba mantenerse tanto tiempo fuera de su rutina cotidiana. Ayudar a otros le ayudaba a ella a no pensar en según qué cosas. Aunque en un principio no reparó en que Erika estaba allí. Se encontraron solas en el despacho del dispensario tras la marcha del último paciente. Durante unos momentos ninguna pronunció palabra. Al fin, Maggie reunió valor para aproximarse a su “compañera” y desvelarle.

-Fui a visitar a esa mujer extraterrestre. Quería saber por ella por qué me tienes tanto odio. Ya que siempre te niegas a decírmelo.  
-Anda, ¡qué valiente te has vuelto de pronto, Kendall!- Replicó su contertulia con abierto sarcasmo.-  
-¡Ya es suficiente!- Espetó Maggie con enfado ahora.- He pasado por mucho, he visto morir gente inocente y sufrir a otros por protegerme. No tengo tiempo para las tonterías de una desquiciada que ha decidido odiarme porque sí y que ni siquiera quiso prometerme que trataría de salvar a ese pobre muchacho. ¡Todo porque él quiso ayudarme!

 

Al oír aquello una enfurecida Marek se encaró con ella, espetándole con una mezcla de odio y regocijo.

-Eso se te da muy bien, ¿verdad? hacerte la víctima y mientras tanto estar destrozando las vidas de la gente. Ese pobre muchacho, como tú le llamas, realmente te quería. Pero, para variar, le dejaste ahí abandonado. No sé qué le dio el doctor Ginga, pero al menos evitó que aquel desgraciado sufriera un trágico destino por tu culpa. Aunque no sería la primera vez que le haces eso a alguien, ¿a qué no? Pero claro, ¿qué es el sufrimiento ajeno para ti, más que una tontería?

 

Aquello era demasiado. Durante lo sucedido esa zorra se había limitado a mirar temblando de miedo. En aquellos terribles momentos solo se acurrucó escondida en la sala de curas. ¿Y ahora se permitía insultarla así? Maggie no lo soportaba más y decidió zanjar aquello de una vez por todas.

-¡Basta!, ¡Ya me tienes harta!- Exclamó enfrentando esa mirada de Marek con indignación. – ¡Dime de una vez qué demonios tienes en mi contra! ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho? ¿No crees que ya es hora de que aclaremos lo que sea que tengas contra mí de una maldita vez?

 

Entonces, para sorpresa de su interlocutora, Erika se apartó mirando hacia otro lado. Las lágrimas le saltaban. Tuvo que aguardar unos instantes para responder, con tono cargado esta vez de tristeza.

-Tienes razón. Al menos en eso. Ya es hora de aclarar las cosas de una vez. – Convino su interlocutora, para añadir con tono cortante.- Pero antes, te haré una pregunta. Responde. Gloria Harding…era profesora. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

 

En esta ocasión fue Maggie quien abrió los ojos mirando atónita a su contertulia.

-¿De qué la conoces?  
-Era una buena chica, cariñosa, bondadosa. Se preocupaba por sus alumnos.- Replicó Erika como si no hubiera oído esa cuestión.- Todos la querían.  
-Lamenté mucho lo que pasó. Nunca quise que eso sucediera. Pero a ti no te recuerdo. ¿Estabas en mi instituto?- Inquirió Maggie con visible estupor.- ¿Eras también alumna suya?

 

Erika amagó una sonrisa sardónica para contestar.

-No, no iba a ese instituto. Pero sé lo que ocurrió. A Gloria la acusaron de perversión de menores, de haberse relacionado sexualmente con una muchacha a la que daba clase. ¡Y esa eras tú!  
-Yo era muy joven. Fue mi primera experiencia seria. Gracias a ella descubrí por completo mi sexualidad, sí.- Admitió la atónita Maggie agregando aún sin comprender.- Y cuando la juzgaron por eso, tuve que testificar. Declaré que no me había obligado a nada, que la amaba, y era verdad, la quería. Pero yo era menor…entonces…  
-¡Entonces la condenaron!- Estalló una descompuesta Erika dejando asombrada a su interlocutora.- ¡La expulsaron del centro en donde daba clases, la encerraron por dos años en la cárcel! ¡Le destrozaron la vida!

 

Maggie bajó la cabeza, eso fue cierto. Sus padres, tan afectados como el resto por aquel escándalo, se mudaron con ella a otro Estado. Allí asistió a un nuevo instituto. Quiso saber de Gloria pero, pese a todos sus intentos, no pudo contactar con ella nunca más.

-Perdí su rastro, pero siempre dije que ella no tenía la culpa.- Insistió para ahora preguntar.- De todos modos, ¿Qué te importa a ti eso? ¿De qué la conocías?  
-La conocía muy bien. Mejor de lo que tú puedas nunca llegar a imaginar. - Sollozó ahora su interlocutora para mayor asombro de Maggie, más cuando le relató con voz temblorosa.- La quería más que a nada en el mundo…La adoraba…

 

Margaret palideció. ¿Acaso esa chica había estado también enamorada de Gloria? Apenas pudo abrir los labios cuando la réplica le llegó como un mazazo. No era lo que ella suponía, era algo incluso peor.

-¡Era mi hermana mayor! - Gimió Erika.- Y siempre estuvo ahí, para mí. Desde que el borracho de nuestro padre nos abandonó, y nuestra madre cayera enferma.  
-Pero… ¡si tú te apellidas Marek!- Pudo objetar la atónita Maggie.-  
-El apellido de mi madre. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años no quise llevar el de ese canalla nunca más.- Replicó una emocionada Erika recordando.- Gloria tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí y de nuestra madre. Estudió, trabajó muy duro. Llegó a ser profesora. Ese era su sueño. Disfrutaba dando clases y nos mantenía. Más que mi hermana era como otra madre para mí. Quería que yo estudiara…pero entonces, ocurrió aquello. Y ella quedó destrozada. Después de salir de la cárcel, con esos antecedentes nunca más pudo volver a la enseñanza. Vagó de un mal trabajo a otro, con mi pobre madre cada vez más enferma. Tratando de disimular su amargura. Intentando comenzar de nuevo…pero a cualquier parte a la que iba siempre aparecía alguien que la señalaba como la pederasta, la violadora de niñas. Al final no pudo más y una noche se tomó un frasco de pastillas. ¡Ya nunca se despertó! Mi madre la encontró y eso terminó por matarla a ella también. – Aulló la descompuesta Erika ahora para sentenciar.- ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

 

Maggie se había quedado petrificada. El horror, la incredulidad y el pesar más absoluto la invadieron. Apenas pudo abrir la boca y palidecer, llorando mientras oía todo eso. Después no pudo reaccionar cuando su antagonista la golpeó con violencia en la cara derribándola.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Tú mataste a mi hermana! ¡Tú mataste a mi madre!

 

Y otro golpe más, luego una patada. Maggie las encajaba todas sin apenas sentir el dolor físico. Estaba en una especie de ensoñación. Solo venía a su mente el recuerdo de Gloria. Como al empezar ese curso en el instituto ella se sintió de inmediato atraída por aquella mujer joven, rubia, guapa y simpática. Con mucho estilo al vestir y que sentía auténtica devoción por dar sus clases. Le apasionaba la literatura. Y la joven alumna se quedaba embelesada escuchándola. Tampoco podía evitar admirarla y sentir un hormigueo en el estómago. Maggie trataba de negárselo a sí misma pero, poco a poco, se había ido enamorando de esa mujer. Y no solamente de un modo platónico. Muchas veces no podía apartar la vista de ella, sus senos, sus piernas. Aunque no tenía el valor suficiente como para decir nada. Y eso además no estaría bien. Sin embargo juraría que su profesora le dirigía ciertas miradas que iban más allá de lo que era común entre una maestra y su alumna. Y era esa incertidumbre la que le hacía más daño. Aquella sensación instintiva de una atracción mutua que no era lo bastante osada como para tratar de confirmar. No obstante, siempre se las arreglaba para quedarse algún rato tras las clases, haciendo preguntas sobre algún libro o autor. Todo para tener la oportunidad de compartir un momento a solas con ella. Y Gloria era siempre cordial y amable. Parecía feliz de que una jovencita así, tan guapa y aparentemente despreocupada por todo lo demás, se tomara tanto interés por la literatura. Sin embargo, Maggie se sentía culpable a veces. No quería engañar a su profesora. La asignatura le gustaba sí, pero no era esa la causa por la que siempre le pedía verla tras el horario de clases. Se había enamorado completamente de su joven y bella maestra y tenía que confesarlo o reventaría. Por otro lado estaba el miedo a verse rechazada, aunque la angustia de permanecer en la ignorancia, deseando besarla y tenerla en sus brazos, fantaseando con Gloria en la intimidad de su cuarto al caer la noche, era más fuerte. Quería acabar con eso. Así llegó un día, cuando tras una clase, esperó a que todos se marchasen y tímidamente se acercó con un libro en la mano como hacía otras tantas veces.

-Perdone señorita Harding.- Pudo decir con timidez.- No acabo de comprender bien el tipo de amor de Romeo y Julieta.  
-Bueno.- Sonrió ella mirándola con interés para explicar con esa suave y hermosa voz suya.- Se trata de un romance destinado a la tragedia. Dado que ambos formaban parte de familias que se odian. Solo al final, éstas se dan cuenta de su error, cuando los jóvenes amantes se quitan la vida. Pero ya es demasiado tarde…  
-¿Y usted qué haría en su situación?- Le preguntó con voz trémula, añadiendo nerviosa.- Bueno, ¿si amase a alguien y todo estuviera en contra?

 

Esa maestra le dedicó entonces otra mirada, entre atónita y al tiempo parecía que esperanzada. Tras unos instantes respondió con suavidad y voz queda, acariciando el largo pelo castaño de su discípula.

-Es difícil de saber lo que una haría en ese caso. Aunque si yo amase a alguien así, bueno. Querría decírselo, que esa persona lo supiera. Y dependiendo de su respuesta...Si amas así, creo que todo merece la pena.- Sentenció con un susurro.-

 

Maggie asintió despacio, se acercó algo más a su profesora. Gloria no era tan alta como ella, aunque llevando unos zapatos de tacón frente a los planos de la chica, ambas estaban casi a la misma altura. 

-¿Usted nunca ha amado así a alguien?... –Se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa la joven estudiante, matizando al instante.- No sé. A algún chico guapo, que fuera inalcanzable.  
-Bueno.- Se sonrió su interlocutora que parecía hasta ruborizarse, respondiendo con tono de evasiva.- Todas hemos tenido nuestras decepciones amorosas.  
-Claro.- Suspiró Maggie.-

 

Gloria posó una mano sobre las de su joven alumna y con ternura le preguntó.

-¿Acaso es lo que te pasa a ti? ¿Hay algún chico que creas inalcanzable?  
-No, no es eso.- Pudo decir ella con un hilo de voz, atreviéndose a admitir.- A mí nunca me han interesado los chicos de esa forma. Pero hay alguien que sí me parece inalcanzable. Y eso me hace sufrir.- Sollozó ahora sin atreverse a mirarla.-  
-¿Quién?- Quiso saber una preocupada maestra, intentando encontrar su mirada con la de la joven que ahora la rehuía.- ¿Puedo saber quién es?...

 

Ya no había marcha atrás, era entonces o nunca. Y tras una dura lucha interna, al fin, Maggie se atrevió a devolver esa mirada a aquellos azules ojos tan hermosos, arrancándose a confesar. 

-Verá.- Musitó la muchacha muy cerca de su asombrada profesora.- Es que creo…que estoy enamorada de usted.

 

La aludida reaccionó apartándose ligeramente y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Enseguida dijo con un tinte de voz que translucía algo de temor.

-Estoy convencida de que no es así. A estas edades las chicas somos muy impresionables. Quizás te gusta la literatura…Y bueno, yo no…  
-Claro, usted no comparte este tipo de inclinaciones.- Suspiró una consternada y avergonzada joven ahora con tinte de angustia.- Por eso supuse que es un deseo inalcanzable. He sido una idiota. ¡Perdóneme y olvide lo que le he dicho! No se lo cuente al director, ¡por favor!

 

Iba a salir corriendo de allí muerta de vergüenza, llorando y sin mirar atrás. Aquel había sido el momento más embarazoso de su vida. Aunque, para su sorpresa, su profesora la sujetó de un brazo con suavidad.

-¡Espera!- Le pidió con tono agitado.- Maggie, por favor…no te vayas.

 

Al girarse de nuevo hacia su interlocutora la muchacha se aproximó una vez más. Los rostros de ambas estaban muy próximos y fue Gloria quién unió sus labios a los de ella en un modo cálido y sensual. El corazón de Maggie latió con fuerza acelerándose de inmediato. Tras ese beso, su profesora le dio otro, más largo y profundo. Después se separaron lentamente y sin dejar de acariciarla el pelo la adulta le confesó con voz temblorosa.

-A mí también me gustas. Y sé que no está bien. Te he observado desde hace semanas. Como me mirabas, tus posturas. Cuando nos quedamos después de las clases, yo…Poco a poco, comencé a sentir algo por ti. Y viendo el interés que ponías y de la forma en la que te acercabas cuando comentábamos algún libro…, también quería lo mismo. Bueno, al mismo tiempo deseaba que fuera por esto y que no.   
-Yo…- Pudo musitar la chica realmente sobrepasada por aquello.- ¿Se me notaba tanto?  
-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Sollozó ahora Gloria, perdiendo por momentos aquella impostada calma que se esforzaba por aparentar.- ¡Eres una niña!  
-Voy a cumplir los dieciséis en un par de meses.- Le confirmó Maggie añadiendo animosamente.- A esa edad puedo tener relaciones con mi consentimiento. Y quiero tenerlas contigo. Gloria, te quiero.- La tuteó con decisión.-  
-Yo, no sé siquiera si debo seguir hablando... Tú, eres muy joven ¿de veras que nunca has estado con chicos?- Quiso saber su maestra.-  
-Ya te lo he dicho y es la verdad. Nunca me han interesado los chicos.- Le respondió su contertulia con total seguridad.- Y hasta ahora jamás he tenido relaciones de esas, con nadie. Con alguna chica sí que me he enrollado, pero nunca he hecho el amor.  
-Yo sí las he tenido algunas veces.- Le confesó Gloria.- Siempre con chicas. Y me he acostado con algunas. Tampoco me atraen los hombres. Pero esto…es distinto, no debo, lo siento.- Pudo decir bajando la cabeza.- Eres menor de edad…no está bien.

 

Aunque ahora fue Maggie quien parecía la adulta de las dos cuando le susurró con tono lleno de deseo a un oído.

-Iremos a algún sitio seguro. Donde nadie pueda vernos. Tú dime dónde. Nadie lo sabrá. Te lo prometo.

 

Su interlocutora respiraba con agitación, parecía estar librando una batalla muy dura consigo misma. Al fin susurró tomada por ese mismo deseo.

-En mi casa, a las siete. Estaremos solas.

 

Ahora fue Maggie quién la obsequió con otro beso en la boca. Las dos se abrazaron manteniéndose así durante unos segundos. Al separarse la joven estudiante le sonrió llena de felicidad, sentenciando.

-Hasta las siete. 

 

Y a esa hora puntualmente acudió a la cita. De aquella primera vez recordaba cada caricia, cada beso, el cuerpo de Gloria junto al suyo, abrazado, entrelazado y el goce que experimentaron. Y mientras su relación duró se supo querida y fue feliz. Ahora solo sentía tristeza, culpa y dolor. Encajaba golpe tras golpe, acurrucada en el suelo, en posición fetal, saboreando su propia sangre que salía por su nariz y sus labios rotos.

-¡Puta asquerosa!-Gritaba Erika sin dejar de pegar a su inerte rival. -¡La mataste! ¡La destruiste en vida! ¿Sabes cómo salió de la cárcel? Esa mujer ya no era mi hermana. Demacrada, humillada. Las otras reclusas al enterarse de cuál era su delito la violaron decenas de veces. ¡Ven a conocer a tu novio Jack! - Aulló Marek parodiando de modo macabro aquello.- ¡Eso le decían cuando usaban un palo de escoba con ella! Y el único consuelo que le quedó a mi pobre hermana fue pensar que yo no lo sabía. Que, al menos conmigo y con nuestra madre, podría mantener lo que quedaba de su dignidad. Pero era un secreto a voces. Otras presas lo contaban. Y yo me enteré cuando pude visitarla un día…

 

Maggie lloraba y gemía transfigurada por el horror, el pesar y la compasión hacia esa desdichada mujer. ¡Tuvo que haber atravesado por un calvario terrible! ¡Perder todo lo que le era más querido en la vida y además ser humillada de esa manera tan cruel! Tanto era así, que la apaleada muchacha ni sentía los impactos de esos golpes que Marek le propinaba una y otra vez.

-Mi hermana nunca quiso verme cuando iba a visitarla en la cárcel. Siempre decía estar enferma. Al final lo comprendí. ¡Le partía el corazón que yo la viese así!- Gimió ahora Erika, derrumbándose a su vez.- ¡Que yo creyese que era una criminal! ¡Un monstruo! ¿Sabes lo que es ver a tu hermana mayor convertida en una sombra de lo que había sido? ¿Ver cómo tu madre se consume? Tuve que cuidarla cuando Gloria se quitó la vida. ¡Mi madre se convirtió en un vegetal hasta que murió! ¡Tú me lo quitaste todo!…

 

Y agotada de tanto golpear Marek se tomó un breve descanso. Respiraba agitada, lloraba llena de rabia y su rival solo gemía sollozando a su vez, con la cara y la bata manchadas de su propia sangre. Maggie pudo entonces balbucir totalmente destrozada tanto física como anímicamente…

-Lo…comprendo…entiendo… que quieras… matarme…yo quisiera morir ahora…

 

Sin embargo, sin dejarse impresionar por esas palabras, su oponente siseó con una mezcla de odio e indignación en tanto se enjugaba las lágrimas.

-¿Matarte? No, nada de eso. No soy una asesina. ¡No soy como tú! Nunca he matado a nadie. Y además, sería demasiado bueno para ti. Un camino muy sencillo para librarte de lo que mereces. ¿Qué te crees que le dije a esa alienígena? Que no te matase, le supliqué de rodillas no por mi vida, sino porque no me robara mi venganza. Y eso le gustó. Dijo hasta estar impresionada. Estaba de acuerdo en que mi modo era mucho mejor. Si murieses ya no sufrirías. No, yo quiero que lo recuerdes cada día, que te despiertes cada mañana sabiendo la tortura que mi hermana y mi madre sufrieron por tu causa. ¡Lo que sufro yo todavía, día tras día!

 

Espoleada otra vez por la furia agarró a la casi exánime Maggie de la bata con ambas manos y la levantó del suelo para mirarla cara a cara y sentenciar.

-Deseo que toda tu maldita existencia sea un completo infierno. Que pienses en todas las pobres mujeres a las que has destrozado. Mi hermana, mi pobre madre que murió al poco tiempo por su enfermedad y su dolor al ver a su hija quitarse la vida así. Me quedé sola y hundida. Pero en cuanto pude sobreponerme a eso, solo tuve dos metas en este mundo y las dos me ayudaron a salir adelante. La primera fue vengarme de ti, la segunda cumplir el sueño de Gloria. Debía estudiar y llegar a ser algo. ¡Qué casualidad! Buscarte durante años y al encontrarte descubrir que estudiabas enfermería. ¿Adivinas qué hice yo?...- Le preguntó con retórica sorna para responderse a sí misma.- Si… exacto. Estudié también. Me presenté a la misma prueba que tú para ser admitida en esta nave, y lo logré. No fue sencillo, pero a veces el odio es el mejor de los acicates. Eso me dijo Zura. Y en eso al menos tiene toda la razón.

 

Su horrorizada víctima no era capaz ni de pronunciar una sola palabra para defenderse. Se sentía como una hoja arrastrada por una tempestad. Erika la dejó caer a plomo al suelo una vez más, y estaba a punto de rematarla con una patada cuando la voz de Giaal resonó. El atónito médico venía acompañado de Susan. 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Enfermera Marek!

 

La aludida se giró de inmediato dedicando una mirada entre desquiciada y furibunda a los recién llegados, para replicar con un contundente grito.

-¡Esto no es asunto suyo, doctor!  
-Lo es cuando está usted agrediendo a una compañera en el centro de salud.- Replicó Giaal con aplomo pero firmeza.-

 

Erika ignoró aquello y se disponía a pegar una vez más a su indefensa presa. Pero en esta ocasión no pudo hacerlo. Susan fue rápida y con una llave de yudo la derribó, inmovilizándola acto seguido.

-¡Ya basta! -Le ordenó la teniente Hunter a la frenética chica que trataba de moverse sin lograrlo, sujeta por una buena presa.- No quiero hacerle daño.  
-¡Suélteme! - Aullaba Marek.- ¡Ustedes no saben nada!

 

El estupefacto Giaal podía ver mucho odio y tristeza en los ojos de esa mujer. Y a su vez, una enorme pena y dolor en los de Maggie a la que ayudó a incorporarse. La víctima de la agresión pudo entonces musitar en tanto le caía la sangre por su cara que ya empezaba a amoratarse.

-Déjenla. Tiene razón…me merezco esto.  
-No, no lo mereces.- Rebatió Giaal, tratando de cortar las hemorragias que la enfermera tenía en boca y nariz.- Deja de pensar así. No te tortures.

Susan por su parte hizo levantarse a Erika sin dejar de controlarla. En ese instante llegó el doctor Lester, venía con James que al ver esa escena silbó agitando una mano para decir casi con jocosidad.

-¡Joer, esto ha debido de estar bien!

Pero la reprobatoria mirada de su jefe le hizo guardar silencio de inmediato. Con severidad Lester se dirigió a los allí presentes.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?  
-La enfermera Marek estaba agrediendo a la enfermera Kendall.- Le informó Giaal.-  
-¿Cómo dice? ¿Es eso cierto?- Inquirió el médico jefe a las citadas.- 

No obstante ninguna le respondió. Susan tomó la palabra entonces para corroborar la declaración de su novio.

-Así es. Hemos sido testigos de ello y tuvimos que separar a la agresora.  
-Esto le costará la suspensión, Marek.- Sentenció Lester, añadiendo.- Sin perjuicio de las acciones legales que la señorita Kendall estime convenientes.

 

Erika no respondió, pareció relajar su ira y Susan pudo soltarla entonces. La muchacha, sin mediar palabra, se dio media vuelta saliendo del edificio e ignorando a su jefe.

-¡Espere! – Le ordenó Lester sin resultado.-  
-Será mejor que lo deje, doctor.- Le pidió Giaal.- Ahora no es el momento. Si le parece bien, me ocuparé de esto.  
-Usted sabrá.- Convino su interlocutor que no parecía demasiado entusiasmado por complicarse con aquel enojoso tema.- Haga un informe de lo sucedido. Examine a Kendall y redacte un parte de lesiones. Con él abriré expediente a Marek. Esto es una falta muy grave, a buen seguro acarreará su despido.  
-Señor, ¡por favor!- Intervino Maggie entonces, para sorpresa de todos.- No quiero presentar ninguna denuncia. Ha sido un malentendido. Ella tenía sus razones. Le pido que lo deje pasar.  
-Señorita Kendall.- Contestó Lester con tono severo aunque moderado.- No hay razones que justifiquen ese comportamiento tan deleznable. Lo que la señorita Marek le ha hecho a usted es un delito. Una falta por agresión. Además, con agravantes, en horario de trabajo y sin mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Si no fuera por la difícil situación por la que atravesamos y la escasez de personal cualificado que padecemos la apartaría del servicio de inmediato y sin dudarlo.  
-No es ella quien debe arrepentirse.- Musitó la joven bajando la cabeza.- ¡Se lo suplico, doctor! - Sollozó.- 

Lester no dijo nada, se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir de la sala. A su vez un ahora apurado y atónito James dejó de observar aquello para ir a su puesto. Entre tanto Giaal había terminado de curar a la joven y tras mirar a Susan, propuso con amabilidad.

-Vamos a dar un paseo. Anda, ven con nosotros y dinos si podemos ayudarte en algo…

 

La enfermera no parecía muy dispuesta, aunque fue la teniente Hunter quien insistió también con afecto y consideración en su tono.

-Por favor, Maggie. Confía en nosotros.

 

Finalmente la joven asintió despacio. Total, nada le importaba ya. Quizás podría desahogarse. Al menos el doctor Ginga siempre fue comprensivo con ella. Y su novia, esa oficial, parecía ser buena persona. De modo que caminaron cuando pudo ser capaz de enderezarse y ponerse en pie, pese al dolor y las magulladuras. Andaban en silencio. Con la atormentada Maggie rememorando…al fin se detuvo y musitó entre gemidos y sollozos.

-¡No puedo más…ya no puedo más!…  
-Tranquila.- Le dijo Susan con tono amable en tanto le pasaba un confortador brazo alrededor de los hombros.-  
-Te escuchamos. – Añadió Giaal entendiendo el estado de esa pobre mujer.- 

 

Y Maggie les contó un resumen de lo sucedido. E incluso prosiguió la historia ante las atónitas expresiones del doctor Ginga y la teniente Hunter. Recordó en su relato como ella y Gloria comenzaron a verse con frecuencia tras las clases. A ser una pareja, a amarse. A su memoria vino un momento cuando estaban en la cama, tras una de esas tardes en las que ambas podían citarse en secreto. Ahora le encajaba todo, recordó haberle confesado abrazada a ella.

-La primera vez que te vi, creí que serías una mujer casada.  
-¿Por qué?- Le sonrió su amante.-  
-No sé, tan elegante siempre.- Dudó Maggie algo azorada.-  
-¿Elegante? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con estar casada?- Se rio su interlocutora.- ¿Acaso las solteras no podemos vestir bien?  
-Nada, supongo…olvídalo, son tonterías mías.- Musitó la chica sonriendo también.-

Su pareja la besó en los labios, aunque ahora con cariño casi maternal, para decirle, quizás sospechando por dónde iba realmente su pareja.

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que soy soltera y que tampoco tengo hijos, si eso piensas. No te engaño en eso, no lo haría jamás. No soy ninguna mujer casada insatisfecha que desee probar cosas nuevas. Lo que sí tengo es una hermana pequeña a la que quiero mucho, la cuido junto con mi madre.  
-Nunca las he visto.- Comentó Maggie.-

Claro que eso era lo normal. ¡Su amante no iba a llevarla a casa y a acostarse con ella en presencia de su familia! Aunque Gloria enseguida le aclaró.

-Viven en otra ciudad. Yo me mudé aquí cuando me salió este instituto. Les mando todo el dinero que puedo. Mi madre está enferma, padece de anemia y otras complicaciones.- Le contó la profesora ensombreciendo ahora su hasta entonces jovial semblante.-  
-Lo lamento.- Dijo Maggie sintiéndolo de veras.- ¡Ojalá pudiera hacer algo!  
-Mi hermana la cuida mucho también. Las dos adoramos a nuestra madre. Erika debe tener tu edad. A veces pienso en que, si os conocierais, podrías llegar a ser muy buenas amigas. - Musitó ahora con un tono de culpabilidad, suspirando al añadir.- ¡Oh Dios mío! Cada vez que pienso en esto…es una locura. Tienes la edad de mi hermana pequeña.  
-No, no lo es. ¡Yo te quiero! - Se apresuró a replicar Maggie mirándola a los ojos para remachar.- Y no sabes lo difícil que es para mí disimular en el instituto. Sobre todo cuando algún imbécil se acerca para tratar de enrollarse conmigo. Y tampoco me gusta nada como te miran algunos en clase. Esos tíos te comen con la vista. Incluso algunos profesores.  
-Pero solamente tú me comes de verdad.- Sonrió Gloria mesándole el pelo.-

 

Maggie temblaba ahora al rememorar eso. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado, ¡Erika! Era el nombre de la hermana menor de Gloria. Sin embargo en ese momento ella no le había prestado la menor atención. Después, al correr de los años, lo olvidó y sencillamente no relacionó aquello con su arisca y hostil compañera. 

-Tú jamás pudiste prever lo que sucedió.- Trató de animarla Susan.-

 

Su interlocutora no respondió, seguía ensimismada en sus recuerdos. En cómo se acurrucaba entre los pechos de su amante. Los sentía cálidos, suaves y confortables. Pero se iba haciendo tarde. Eran más de las ocho. Solo sentía tener que regresar a casa. Con la excusa de estar en la biblioteca o de alguna actividad, engañaba a sus padres. Al menos eso creyó. Nunca imaginó que uno de sus compañeros, a los que ella rechazó, se molestase tanto como para espiarla. De ese modo debió de percatarse de lo que pasaba. Al poco el padre de Maggie recibió una nota que le alertaba sobre las malas relaciones que su hija tenía, aunque sin especificar con quién. Muy preocupado, el señor Kendall la hizo seguir a su vez por un detective privado. Le dijo después que pensaba que ella estaba con algún chico de dudosa moralidad o metida en algo problemático como drogas. Pero cuando tuvo la evidencia en sus manos apenas si pudo creerlo. 

-Nos descubrieron, y fue por mi culpa. ¡Todo fue por mi culpa! - Gimió Maggie ahora, ante las caras de consternación de sus amigos.- Yo le arruiné la vida a Gloria. En eso Erika tiene toda la razón.

La enfermera les contó que ese sabueso que le puso su padre logró algunas fotos con teleobjetivo. Incluso a través de la ventana de la casa de Gloria. Las dos aparecían en posiciones realmente incriminatorias. Por si eso fuera poco, ella a veces se despedía de su profesora con un cálido beso en los labios cuando pensaban que nadie las estaría observando, incluso estando fuera de la protección de esas paredes, su particular santuario de intimidad. Pero con el tiempo ella sobre todo se fue relajando y perdió el cuidado del principio. Así, cierto día, tras levantarse por la mañana e ir a clase, Maggie descubrió para su sorpresa que la profesora de literatura no había acudido.

-El señor Heinrich va a sustituir a la señorita Harding.- Les notificó el director a los alumnos entrando en la clase con dicho docente.-  
-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Comentó Laura, una de sus compañeras.-  
-Estará enferma.- Opinó Ross, otro chico que se sentaba cerca.- Espero que se recupere pronto. Este tío es un rollo.  
-No lo creo.- Se sonrió aviesamente otro chico, un tal Hugh que hizo un, a su juicio, divertido juego de palabras.- Y rollo o no, al menos Heinrich es un docente decente, ¡ja, ja!

 

Al oírle decir eso el corazón de Maggie dio un vuelco. Como si hubiese tenido la premonición de algo terrible. Miró a su compañero con una mezcla de malestar y miedo. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Y es que aquel muchacho era el que había intentado salir con ella. Al principio fue muy insistente. De hecho no estaba mal. Al menos eso decía Laura. Claro que esa chica sí que sabía de su orientación sexual. Ella se lo confesó casi al poco de conocerse. Laura era una jovencita de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Maggie suspiró cuando se acordaba de eso, en su apariencia era muy parecida a Kerria, aunque esa compañera era heterosexual. Enseguida supo que nunca podría mantener esa clase de relaciones con ella. Por suerte aquella muchacha era muy buena persona y no tuvo ningún reparo en ser su amiga al saber eso. Al contrario, eran inseparables. Por ello llegó a advertirla una vez durante un recreo, meses antes.

\- Ten cuidado con Hugh. Él no acepta bien las negativas. No seas muy brusca. Al menos dale largas.  
-Yo no soy así.- Contestó ella.- No me gusta fingir. Aquí no hablo abiertamente de mis inclinaciones porque no quiero que eso me cree problemas con algunas personas, o se los cree a mis padres. Pero no voy a darle esperanzas a ese chico.   
-Al menos, procura no ser demasiado cortante. No se lo tomará bien.- La avisó Laura una vez más.- 

 

Pero claro. Maggie era demasiado temperamental a veces. Cuando ese muchacho trató incluso de besarla tras un insistente acoso para que los dos salieran le arreó un buen bofetón. Y ante testigos. Le dijo entonces que se fuera al infierno y que no le interesaba para nada. Él no reaccionó, al menos en ese momento. Después ya ni le dirigió la palabra. Aunque siempre que podía expresaba algún comentario en su contra. En forma de insinuaciones sarcásticas o hirientes. No obstante, lo hacía de modo que no pudiera acusarle de meterse con ella directamente. Ahora, en ese momento, tras saber que Gloria no vendría, aprovechó a replicar a Ross, cuando éste le inquirió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Que me parece a mí que a esa la van a trasladar a otro sitio. A uno a donde no se tome ciertas libertades.  
-¿Qué libertades?- Quiso saber Laura mirándole atónita, en tanto a Maggie le daba otro vuelco al corazón.- ¿A qué te refieres?  
-No sé. Ya lo veréis.- Se sonrió una vez más ese chico.-

 

Y no quiso decir más. Estaba claro que algo sabía. Quizás se hubiese tomado la molestia de espiar también a Gloria o se hubiera enterado por casualidad. Maggie no tenía modo de saberlo. Y lo que era todavía peor. No se lo podía preguntar delante del resto de sus compañeros. Así la clase transcurrió con ella apenas prestando atención a las explicaciones de ese aburrido profesor, sintiéndose además muy preocupada. Cuando acabó quiso volver a casa para tratar de llamar a su novia por si estuviera enferma. Sin embargo, antes de salir del aula, el señor Farrel, su director, se dirigió a ella y con tono serio le pidió.

-Señorita Kendall, tenga la bondad de acompañarme a mi despacho, por favor.  
-Sí señor.- Pudo responder la joven que no comprendía el porqué de aquello.-

 

Y es que era una buena alumna. No de las más destacadas pero sí cumplidora. Nunca se había metido en líos en el instituto. De modo que, sin sospechar el motivo de aquella llamada, obedeció. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando descubrió con horror que sus padres estaban allí. 

-Siéntese, por favor.- Le pidió el director.-

 

Entonces lo supo todo. Su padre le reprochó con visible preocupación y enfado el haberse estado viendo con esa profesora. Y cuando Maggie quiso encubrirlo, alegando que simplemente iba a charlar de algunos libros y a pedirle consejo para algunos trabajos, el señor Farrel la cortó tajantemente.

-No es necesario que se moleste en proteger a la señorita Harding. Sabemos perfectamente lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos. 

Y ante la cara de temor de Maggie, su madre, tras esbozar una sonrisa de circunstancias declaró, tratando de mostrarse comprensiva.

-Hija, no te culpamos a ti. Eres una niña aún. Esa mujer se ha servido de su influencia y de la fascinación que habrá despertado en alguien como tú, una persona inmadura todavía.  
-Cité a la señorita Harding en mi despacho esta misma mañana a las ocho en punto, antes de empezar las clases. –Intervino el director que pasó a tutearla.- En cuanto tu padre me llamó. Cuando le mostré algunas evidencias que él me facilitó, ella lo confesó todo. Admitió que te sedujo.  
-¡No!- Exclamó Maggie sintiéndose desbordada por la culpabilidad y el horror.- Eso no es verdad. Las dos quisimos que pasara. Fui yo quien se declaró.  
-¡No digas estupideces, Margaret!- Le cortó su padre ahora con evidente enfado.- Eres menor de edad, esa mujer ha abusado de ti. Ya he puesto una denuncia. La policía vino a detenerla nada más terminó su entrevista con el director.  
-¡Por favor, papá!- Le suplicó una llorosa Maggie.- Eso no es justo. Es una magnífica profesora…  
-Me temo que esa mujer ya no trabajará más aquí.- Sentenció el señor Farrel añadiendo con fría reprobación.- Y espero que en ningún otro instituto en cuanto salde sus cuentas con la justicia. Su conducta es moralmente imperdonable. 

 

Y a pesar de sus ruegos y sus lloros Maggie no logró mover la determinación de sus padres ni un milímetro. La denuncia se cursó, Gloria fue en efecto arrestada y acusada de corrupción de menores y de conducta inmoral y desordenada. Pese al testimonio favorable de su ya ex alumna fue condenada. Durante el juicio la ex profesora apenas si se defendió. Es más, admitió que esa relación existió y quiso exculpar a su vez a Maggie de toda responsabilidad.

-Ella no es más que una niña. ¡Lo siento mucho! - Suspiró entre lágrimas cuando ejerció su derecho a un último alegato.- Nunca fue mi intención perjudicarla. Señor y señora Kendall, les pido perdón.

 

Aunque los aludidos ni se dignaron mirarla. Al fin la sentencia cayó inmisericorde. Seis años de reclusión que finalmente se le rebajaron a dos por el testimonio de Maggie e inhabilitación a perpetuidad para ejercer la enseñanza. Tras el veredicto Gloria salió esposada de la sala, como si fuera una criminal. Solo un par de mujeres se acercaron. No pudo verlas bien, ahora con horror se daba cuenta. Debieron de ser Erika y su madre. Esa muchacha rubia, entonces de largos cabellos y aquella señora envejecida que apenas si podía caminar. Salieron acompañando a la rea y pese a que lo intentó, su ex alumna no pudo ya verla. Es más, la sentenciada llevaba la cabeza baja, hundida en su pecho, para no mirarla. 

-¡Gloria, te quiero!- Pudo gritar cuando se la llevaban.- ¡Gloria!

 

Aunque entre el revuelo, los periodistas disparando sus cámaras y teléfonos móviles y el murmullo de la gente, su declaración de amor no fue escuchada. Además, su padre la hizo callar zarandeándola de un brazo. Después la sacó de allí. Durante muchos días no se dirigieron la palabra. Maggie no acudió al instituto para evitar los rumores y la atención mediática y al poco se mudaron. Y es que aquello se convirtió en un escándalo a nivel estatal. Ella tuvo la fortuna de que, siendo menor, no se permitiera que su rostro apareciera en la televisión ni se difundiera su identidad. Pasaron meses y pese a sus esfuerzos no supo a dónde habrían llevado a su pareja. Durante un tiempo lo pasó muy mal, pero recordó que Gloria siempre le había dicho que era muy importante estudiar y llegar a ser alguien. Que de ese modo podría ayudar a otras personas. Como tributo a ella, quiso esforzarse. Sus padres creyeron que, tras un año, aquello se le había olvidado y que había vuelto al buen camino. De hecho aprobó en el nuevo instituto y se graduó con unas notas más que aceptables. Suficientes como para estudiar enfermería. Sin embargo ella no les perdonó jamás. En cuanto pudo se marchó de casa a estudiar a su Estado natal. Allí se empleó como trabajadora en una tienda de ropa y complementos. Debía pagarse el alquiler, pese a que sus padres, pensando en que su marcha obedecía a sus estudios, le mandasen algo de dinero. Tras un tiempo fue cuando conoció a Kerria.

-¿Kerria?- Intervino Susan, con patente interés y sorpresa.- Ese nombre me suena mucho. ¿No será quién creo que es?  
-Era una cantante famosa.- Le explicó Maggie.- Tenía un grupo, las Justices, con sus primas…  
-¡Las Justices!- Exclamó Giaal, a su vez.- ¡Era amiga de Amatista! ¡La hermana de Leval! ¿Saliste con la hermana del teniente Leval Malden?

 

Maggie les observó atónita a su vez. Quizás les pareciera increíble que ella hubiera sido amante de esa celebridad. Aunque lo que no esperaba fue lo que Susan le contó.

-Mi hermana es lesbiana al igual que tú. Cuando yo estudiaba en los Ángeles ella y mis padres vivan en Nueva York. Me contó que estaba enamorada de una chica de su instituto y que salía con ella. Esa chica era Kerria. La mismísima Kerria Malden. Luego, por coincidencias del destino, serví bajo el mando de su hermano, el teniente Malden.

 

El rostro de la enfermera expresó todo el asombro que realmente ella tenía. ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Cuando Kerria le habló de esa exnovia que había tenido en el instituto, esa morenaza como la describió. Y mirando a la atractiva Susan realmente podía imaginarla. Sí, ¡qué caprichosa era la fortuna! Le pareció que estuviera cerrando una especie de círculo. Más cuando Giaal le contó.

-Leval es un muy buen amigo mío, igual que su primo Mazoui. Por lo que me contó antes de embarcar aquí, su hermana estaba muy feliz con una chica…  
-Me alegro.- Musitó la abatida Maggie que, pese a su desolado estado, lo decía con sinceridad.- Ella se lo merece.

 

De modo que fue verdad, cuando Kerria la llamó acusándola de haber hecho pública su orientación sexual. Eso que le dijo en aquel momento de enfado era cierto. La enfermera ya lo supo entonces y meditaba con pesar. Después de todo Erika tenía razón. ¿A cuántas muchachas había destrozado la vida? Gloria, Kerria, Mei Ling… ¿Cuál sería la siguiente, Keiko? No, movió la cabeza.

-Nunca más.- Se juró entre dientes.-  
-¿Decías algo?- Quiso saber Susan.-   
-No, solo que ya estoy mejor. Muchas gracias por escucharme.- Repuso la interpelada.-  
-¿De veras estás bien?- Se interesó Giaal quién mirándola con una expresión preocupada añadió.- Por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería.

 

Sin embargo la chica negó con la cabeza. Pudo declarar casi de modo solemne y digno.

-Si cree que voy a quitarme la vida o a hacer algo melodramático es que no me conoce. Al contrario. Quiero ayudar a los demás, ser útil.   
-Ya lo eres.- La animó Susan.- Todos te apreciamos y creemos en ti. Nunca te olvides de eso. Por si te sirve de consuelo, sé muy bien lo duro que es. Mi hermana se confiaba a mí. Sus miedos, sus anhelos y esperanzas. No le era fácil en ocasiones. De modo que si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar…  
-Muchísimas gracias.- Repuso la joven forzando una sonrisa.- Lo tendré en cuenta.   
-¿Quieres que te de una alubia? Te curaré enseguida de esas heridas.- Le ofreció Giaal.-

 

Sin embargo Maggie negó despacio con la cabeza y musitó.

-No, no quiero curarlas tan rápido. Y no merezco que desperdicie una de esas judías conmigo. Se lo agradezco mucho de todos modos. Pero ahora tengo que irme, quisiera hablar con otra persona. Alguien a quien debo pedir un gran favor. Por cierto doctor.- Quiso animar su tono cambiando de tema.- ¿Qué tal va nuestro proyecto?  
-Muy bien, en un par de días verá la luz, te lo prometo.- Sonrió animosamente Giaal.-  
-Al menos eso me da algunas esperanzas de ser capaz de traer algo de felicidad a alguien.- Suspiró la hundida joven.-

 

Y se alejó despacio, renqueante todavía por el dolor físico pero sobre todo el sufrimiento de su alma rota. Aunque fiel a la palabra dada al doctor Ginga no iba a hacer nada estéril ni trágico. Lo que sí hizo fue llamar de inmediato a una persona. Tratando de contener sus lágrimas y sonar lo más entera posible, dijo cuando alguien contestó.

-Te necesito, por favor…ven a mi casa. A las ocho estaría bien, gracias…

 

Ella misma se dirigió hacia allí tras apagar su teléfono móvil. Llegó y tras ducharse trató de curarse y de arreglarse un poco. Después cocinó algo. Siempre que estaba nerviosa y deprimida la cocina le servía como bálsamo. Además, ahora le vendría muy bien para agasajar a quien esperaba. Así transcurrieron casi tres horas. Puntual, su cita llamó a la puerta. La muchacha abrió.

-Gracias por venir.- Sonrió aliviada.-

 

La otra persona entró sorprendida al verla así. La joven todavía lucía moretones en su hinchada cara. Kiros, pues de él se trataba, preguntó entre atónito y enfurecido.

-¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacerte esto?  
-No ha sido nada. Un desacuerdo solucionado al modo de tu pueblo.- Pudo sonreír débilmente ella, para aclarar.- Otra mujer y yo tuvimos una disputa. No te he llamado por eso. Bueno, al menos no directamente.  
-En tal caso, no es algo en lo que deba meterme.- Concluyó el joven, declarando en un intento por suavizar la tensión.- Seguro que ella quedó peor.  
-Lo estaba, sí.- Suspiró Maggie.- Muchísimo peor.

 

Y era verdad. El dolor de Erika por perder de ese modo a su hermana tuvo que ser insoportable. Ahora ya no solo no la odiaba sino que la tenía lástima. Y, sobre todo, Margaret estaba desolada porque esa mujer la culpaba a ella, y en parte tenía razón. Eso reforzó su determinación y le dijo a su contertulio.

-Quería invitarte a cenar. Para agradecerte todo cuanto has hecho por mí.  
-No había porqué. Somos amigos.- Afirmó él.-  
-Pasa y siéntate, por favor.- Le pidió la muchacha.-

 

Iba muy hermosa, pese a todos los golpes recibidos. Con un vestido blanco que se ajustaba como un guante a su cuerpo y zapatos a juego, su cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Kiros, que venía directo desde la base llevando su uniforme, se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándola con estupefacción. Y ese tono suave de voz, casi sumiso. Esa chica no parecía la misma descarada y sarcástica enfermera que conocía. Con la que se disputaba el amor de Keiko. Entonces él creyó comprender, mientras tomaban asiento uno frente a otro, en una mesa redonda puesta con todo detalle, incluso con una vela encendida en medio.

-Escucha Maggie.- Le pidió con tinte serio.- Si con esto piensas que renunciaré a Keiko…

 

Aunque la muchacha no le dejó terminar. Extendió una de sus manos y suavemente le tapó los labios. El atónito saiyajin la vio sonreír moviendo la cabeza.

-Esta noche, dejemos ese tema al margen. Al menos de momento. Y cuando terminemos de cenar, hablaremos. Porque es verdad, quiero pedirte un grandísimo favor. Y tiene que ver con ella. Pero no es el favor que tú crees.

 

Y su asombrado interlocutor concedió aquello con un leve asentimiento. Cenaron despacio. El chico, como buen saiyajin, comió con apetito pese a todo. Maggie a su pesar se reía al verle.

-¡Si lo llego a saber hubiera hecho más comida!- Declaró con genuino asombro.-

 

Se sentía mejor observando a ese tipo. Era un buen hombre y con mucho sentido del honor. Pese a que los dos estaban enfrentados por una mujer. Aunque ahora eso no tenía ya sentido. O mejor dicho, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Por ello, apenas si hablaron hasta terminar la cena. Y después del postre, una tarta Sandy que Maggie había reservado a Ginger, el muchacho declaró con satisfacción.

-¡Qué bien he cenado! Eres una estupenda cocinera.- La alabó sin reservas.-   
-Quizás le pida trabajo a Gin.- Se sonrió Maggie.-

 

Aunque su risueña expresión mudó a otra más seria y trascendente. Suspirando clavó sus ojos en los de su invitado y tomó la palabra.

-Ahora, ha llegado el momento. Quisiera pedirte algo, una cosa que es muy importante para mí.

 

Kiros no podía dejar de mirarla. Esa mujer era realmente muy notable. Hasta llegaba a admirarla en su determinación y en el modo pasional en el que hacía las cosas a veces. Pero él no cedería. Si pretendía que renunciase, jamás lo haría. Tendría que vencerle. Evidentemente no en una lucha física, sino en esa competición de encanto y atracción que ambos mantenían con el fin de ganar a su común objeto de deseo amoroso. Y entonces escuchó las palabras de ella, que parecían confirmar sus iniciales suspicacias.

-Efectivamente, se trata de Keiko.  
-Ya te lo he dicho. Nada me hará renunciar a ella, salvo que ese sea su deseo.- Terció él.-  
-Me parece algo justo.- Concedió su contertulia agregando.- Y no te pido que lo hagas.  
-¿Entonces?- Inquirió el atónito joven.-

 

Tras un momento de espeso silencio y sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, la chica le desveló con voz temblorosa, dominando a duras penas sus emociones.

-Quiero pedirte que la hagas inmensamente feliz. ¿Lo harás?

 

El saiyajin abrió la boca dedicando una estupefacta mirada a su interlocutora, ésta sonrió, al menos divertida del efecto que le había causado. Eso seguro que jamás lo habría esperado. En fin, casi podía decir que era una especie de victoria, amarga sí, pero le proporcionaba un mínimo consuelo.

-¿Qué quiere eso decir?- Quiso saber Kiros.-  
-No eres tan tonto.- Replicó su contertulia añadiendo con voz queda.- Sabes perfectamente lo que significa. Por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil todavía.  
-No lo entiendo.- Confesó el muchacho.- Tú también la quieres. ¿Y renuncias a ella sin más?  
-Te aseguro que no es una decisión fácil, pero tengo mis razones.- Musitó Maggie mirando ya hacia la mesa.-

 

Kiros se levantó y se aproximó a su anfitriona. Con suavidad, elevó con un dedo el mentón de la chica, descubriendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Al fin, la joven trató de recobrar parte de su tono más sarcástico, fracasando totalmente cuando apenas si balbuceó.

-Al final, has ganado. ¿No es lo que los tuyos siempre desean? Vencer en todas las batallas.

 

Kiros la hizo levantarse, para sorpresa de la chica, tomándola de una mano con mucha gentileza. La miró a los ojos que seguían rezumando lágrimas y con suavidad se las enjugó con una servilleta para negar con la cabeza y aseverar.

-Así no. Ya deberías saberlo. Los de mi raza solo disfrutamos de un buen combate cuando tenemos un adversario poderoso. Ganar por abandono o por debilidad de la otra parte no nos produce ningún tipo de placer. Y menos cuando se trata de alguien a quien respetamos… Y entiéndeme, no creo que seas débil para luchar por el amor de Keiko. Debe de haberte sucedido algo terrible para que quieras renunciar así.  
-¿Te parece poco lo que hemos pasado?- Le preguntó la muchacha nuevamente con tono tembloroso en la voz cuando admitió.- Tengo pesadillas, viendo a los muertos, ¡una y otra vez! Y todo aquel sufrimiento.  
-No. No fue poca cosa. Fue muy duro. - Admitió él, añadiendo eso sí, con agudeza.- Pero eso nada tiene que ver con tus sentimientos hacia Keiko.  
-¡Tiene que ver, que yo jamás podría protegerla!- Sollozó Maggie ahora, empezando a derrumbarse.-   
\- Hay enemigos ahí fuera que son mucho más fuertes que yo.- Reconoció él, con tono decaído a su vez.- Nadie puede proteger a nadie para siempre y de todo. Aunque al menos se puede morir intentándolo y yo sé que tú morirías por ella y por mucha más gente. Lo demostraste al salir a buscarme cuando Zura estaba convertida en ozaru e iba a destruir el centro de salud. Muy pocos habrían tenido tu valor, Maggie. Ni humanos, ni tan siquiera muchos saiyajin.

 

Su interlocutora le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento. Pese a todo ese hombre estaba tratando de animarla, alabándola sin reservas. Y algo aturdida y sorprendida de ella misma se percató de que eso la aliviaba, la hacía sentir bien y segura. Y es que había algo en Kiros que la atraía. Ni ella misma se lo podía explicar. Quizás fuera esa fuerza innata del saiyajin. Esa seguridad de que él siempre estaba allí para ayudarla. O ese tono franco que empleaba para hablar con ella, como un camarada o incluso un igual, pese a sus diferencias. Por ello fue incluso capaz de admitir entre lágrimas.

-No hablo de protegerla de nadie. Sino de ponerla a salvo de mí. Soy una terrible influencia. Y no quiero que sufra por mi causa. Sé que tú jamás le harías daño. En ningún sentido.- Afirmó con balbuceos, mirando hacia abajo una vez más.- No como yo.  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Inquirió él entre incrédulo y hasta preocupado.- ¿Cómo ibas a hacerla daño si la amas? Tú no haces daño a las personas, Maggie, tú las cuidas y las curas. Y yo admiro eso.

 

La joven elevó la vista al escucharle. Sonrió una vez más aunque de modo fugaz y con un poso de tristeza en la mirada. Al fin pudo musitar.

-Gracias. Tú eres una buena persona. No he conocido a mucha gente así. Bueno, y menos a ningún hombre que fuera como tú. Seguro que Keiko no podría aspirar a nadie mejor para compartir su vida. En cambio yo…  
-Tú eres una buena persona también.- Se apresuró a decir Kiros que se sorprendió a sí mismo reconociendo. - Y tienes todo cuanto alguien podría desear… ¡Todo!

 

Maggie le dedicó una atónita mirada. Quizás su contertulio trataba de animarla, pero el tono de su voz había sonado demasiado intenso. Y algo en las percepciones de la muchacha se había disparado. Una especie de alarma que la hizo tener un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. Y aquello se incrementó cuando el saiyajin pasó un brazo tras su espalda y dijo, conectando su teléfono con la otra en tanto sonreía.

-Recuerdo todavía aquel baile. Entonces querías quitarme de en medio. Igual que cuando me diste aquel masaje tan original bajo la mesa…

 

Ahora la enfermera no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

-Creía que te había engañado. ¡Que pensabas que fue Keiko! - Admitió divertida.-  
-Al principio eso creí, sí. Pero al irla conociendo me di cuenta. Ella jamás habría pensado en eso. Pero tú sí. Y cuando te ofrecí bailar entonces, esperaste casi a que Keiko regresase con Mei Ling. Supongo que para que viese como yo tonteaba contigo y creyera que no me interesaba ella en realidad. ¿Verdad? jamás hubiera pensado eso de ti, pero sí de mí. A fin de cuentas soy el hombre. Y en tal situación eso se volvería en mi contra. Contabas con ello. ¿No es así?

 

Y le desveló aquello, pero no con tintes de reproche, sino casi de admiración. Más cuando agregó sonriendo con amplitud en tanto la sujetaba suavemente de ambos brazos clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

-Estuvo muy bien jugado por tu parte. Fue una gran estrategia.  
-No, no lo fue. Me equivoqué.- Reconoció Maggie apartando la vista.- Pensaba que alguien como tú era el típico machote. Un simple bruto con poca intuición. Al menos en el juego del amor. Y que solamente deseaba acostarse con una chica y nada más.  
-Aprendo deprisa. Como cualquiera de mi raza, cuando deseo dominar una técnica.- Le contó él, entre satisfecho y divertido.-  
-Y dime.- Inquirió ella.- ¿La has dominado?  
-No tanto como tú.- Repuso él.-  
-Te equivocas. Yo nunca supe controlarla.- Declaró Maggie alegando ahora con tono de pesar.- Ese ha sido mi mayor error. Pensar que lo había logrado. Creerme una experta. Porque el amor es peligroso, mal utilizado puede hacer mucho daño, a uno mismo y a los demás. Cuando escogiste esa canción para que bailásemos no pudiste haber sido más certero. Los dos necesitábamos lecciones de amor. Cada uno de una forma.  
-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.- Convino él que conectó entonces una canción que tenía en espera en tanto le pedía a su anfitriona.- Por eso querría pedirte ahora que bailases conmigo una vez más. Y en esta ocasión, sin que nadie lo vea ni que sea una competición entre los dos. Ni un escaparate para nos observen Keiko o el resto del mundo. Que sea sencillamente algo solo entre tú y yo.

 

Maggie le miró extrañada. Apenas pudo sonreír levemente y preguntar.

-¿Para qué entonces? Ya no necesitamos fingir.  
-Pues de todos modos, vamos a fingir. – Le insistió él con tono suave en tanto tomaba una mano de ella.- Ya no tiene sentido nuestra guerra. ¿No crees? Finjamos bailar juntos y no enfrentados.

 

Y casualmente o quizás no, eso era precisamente lo que decía esa canción. En tanto él comenzó a llevarla despacio alrededor del salón. Maggie escuchaba.

Imagina una guerra  
Donde todos ganan  
Permanentes vacaciones  
Y un sol sin final

Paz sin sabiduría  
Uno roba para alcanzar  
Implacablemente

Fingiendo creer  
Que las actitudes son materialistas  
Positivas o francamente realistas  
Lo que es terriblemente anticuado, ¿lo es?  
¿O no lo es?

 

Y esas mismas palabras las pronunció Kiros acercando sus labios al oído de ella. Aquello la hizo estremecer. Mientras sonaba el estribillo…

DJ cultura  
Baila conmigo  
Vamos a fingir  
Vivir en un satélite de fantasía  
Esperando para que la noche acabe

Vamos a fingir  
Que ganamos una guerra   
Como un partido de fútbol  
Diez a cero en el marcador…

 

El saiyajin la estrechaba entre sus brazos y sin embargo ella notaba su delicadeza y calidez. Aquello la embriaga sin saber por qué. Y es que Maggie sentía como si de pronto, su amargura y su dolor se hubiesen evaporado totalmente.

Cualquier cosa es posible  
Estamos en el mismo lado  
O de otro modo  
A prueba en nuestras vidas

 

He estado alrededor del mundo  
Por un número de razones  
He visto todo  
El cambio de las estaciones

¡Y, oh Señor!, ¿puedo no decir nada?

 

Repitió él mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Una mirada que la joven correspondió ruborizándose sin pretenderlo.

DJ cultura  
Baila conmigo  
Vamos a fingir  
Vivir en un satélite de fantasía  
Esperando para que la noche acabe

DJ cultura  
Baila conmigo  
Vamos a fingir  
Vivir en un satélite de fantasía  
Preguntándote quién es tu amigo…

Kiros la hizo girar sobre sí misma para luego tomarla gentilmente de las caderas y elevarla. Tras dar otra vuelta el saiyajin la dejó en el suelo y prosiguieron la danza.

Ahora es un problema de orgullo  
Discúlpate a ti mismo  
Tu mismo humor  
No días de fiesta o días de ayuno  
O intrusos días de abstinencia

Considera por un minuto  
Quién eres  
¿Qué te gustaría cambiar?  
No importan las cicatrices  
Entierra el pasado  
Vacía la estantería

Decide que es hora   
De reinventarte a ti misma

Como Liz antes que Betty  
Ella antes que Sean  
De pronto has desaparecido  
Entonces renaces

¡Y, oh Señor!, ¿puedo no decir nada?

 

Decía la canción mientras los dos giraban abrazados mutuamente al compás de aquella melodía…

Una vez  
DJ cultura  
Dos veces

DJ cultura  
Baila conmigo  
Vamos a fingir  
Vivir en un satélite de fantasía  
Esperando para que la noche acabe

 

Y entonces él cantó, acompañando la letra en tanto clavaba sus ardientes ojos azabaches en los cálidos ojos castaños de ella…

DJ cultura  
Baila conmigo  
Vamos a fingir  
Vivir en un satélite de fantasía  
Preguntándote quién es tu amigo

 

¡Y, oh Señor!, ¿puedo no decir nada?  
Vivir en un satélite de fantasía  
Esperando para que la noche acabe

 

(Dj Culture. Pet shop Boys. Crédito al autor)

 

Y no había concluido la música cuando él aproximó sus labios a los de ella y los besó despacio. Desconcertada y con el corazón golpeando salvajemente contra su pecho Maggie tuvo el impulso de apartarse al principio. Sin embargo, por una razón que ni ella misma comprendía no lo hizo. Se dejó besar y no solamente eso, abrazó además a aquel chico. Al fin se separaron quedándose enganchados con la mirada. Tras unos instantes que parecieron eternos fue ella quien rompió aquella especie de embrujo.

-¡No!- Pudo negar respirando agitada.- Esto no puede ser. ¡No puede ser! No quería que sucediera esto.  
-Pues nos ha sucedido.- Declaró él.- Y creo poder decir, pese a mi limitada experiencia en esta técnica. Que me he enamorado de ti.

 

Tras esas palabras tan impactantes para la joven hubo un espeso silencio, del que al fin salieron cuando ella le miró para replicar.

-Al final me demuestras que no eres más que un tonto. Te recuerdo que no me gustan los hombres.- Afirmó tratando de sonar contundente.- Y que me he estado sirviendo de la ventaja que toda mujer tiene.  
-¿Ventaja?- Inquirió el joven aun respirando agitado tras su anterior declaración.-  
-Es muy fácil para nosotras.- Quiso sonreír ella con gesto burlón en tanto le revelaba.- Podemos fingir muy bien. Y vosotros, ya seáis humanos o guerreros del espacio, siempre mordéis el anzuelo. No importa lo poderosos que seáis. Ni que tú supieras desde el principio que soy lesbiana. Nunca te lo oculté, te dije a quién quería. Y sin embargo, pese a saber todo eso, has caído exactamente igual que cualquier hombre.

 

Ahora Kiros la miró con severidad para afirmar entre atónito, dolido y horrorizado al creer descubrir el porqué de aquello.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has hecho esto para que yo mismo me descalificara? ¿Para demostrarme que no quiero a Keiko en realidad? ¿Qué no soy digno de ella y tú sí? ¿Qué eras capaz de renunciar a ella y que sin embargo yo la traicionaría?

 

Maggie le miró tratando de mantenerse indiferente. Deseaba fervientemente responder de modo afirmativo. Exclamar que le había derrotado. Sería mucho mejor así. Él correría al lado de Keiko y se lo contaría. Seguramente y a pesar de todo ella le aceptaría. ¡Pero no!, todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser la paralizaban.

-¡Responde!- Le exigió el saiyajin tomándola de ambos brazos con sus manos, esta vez con rudeza.- ¿Ha sido un truco? ¿No has sentido nada? ¿Estabas actuando?  
-Si.- Musitó ella bajando la vista.- Actuaba…únicamente actuaba, como decía esa canción, he fingido.

 

Tras unos momentos más de espeso silencio Kiros la soltó. Asintió despacio y se volvió para marcharse. Aunque antes comentó con tintes de pesar y amargura, mal enmascarados por el sarcasmo.

-¡Felicidades! Eres muy buena actriz. Y admito que tu técnica es increíble. Has logrado hacerme mucho daño. Te he abierto mi corazón y lo has apuñalado sin piedad. Has atacado como la mejor de las guerreras saiyajin hubiera hecho, viste mi debilidad y sacaste provecho. Nunca creí que esto pudiera doler de este modo. Si esto hubiera sido un combate real no podría levantarme. Mi tía Seira ya me lo advirtió, el amor es el más peligroso de los ataques. Y yo fui un estúpido, no quise creerlo. Adiós Maggie. ¡Enhorabuena por tu victoria!

 

La chica no respondió a eso. Trataba eso sí de enjugar las lágrimas que le rodaban una vez más por el rostro. ¡Era increíble! ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! Y esta vez había roto el corazón de un buen hombre. Lo suyo era de record. Una marca terrible. Otro motivo más de remordimiento que agregar a su ya larga lista. No podía permitir que aquello siguiera… ¡no quería!

-¡No, espera, por favor!- Gritó sin poderlo creer.- 

 

Fue una súplica tan desgarrada que el propio Kiros se volvió mirándola con estupefacción. La joven temblaba llorando sin poder detenerse. Apenas era capaz de mirarle. Otro tenso y prolongado silencio. Maggie recortó la breve distancia que les separaba. Atónita a su vez, vio las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de él. Suavemente se las limpió con una mano. Y el saiyajin solo pudo musitar completamente desconcertado.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué?..  
-¡No, no lo sé! - Gimió ella cargada de dolor y confusión en sus ojos admitiendo al fin.- Pero no quiero que te vayas. ¡Así no! ¡No quiero que te vayas de ningún modo! ¡No quiero que me dejes!

 

Y tras mirarla otra vez, con una sensación creciente de deseo, Kiros notó como si algo tremendamente poderoso le arrollara. Ni tan siquiera una oleada de energía del peor de sus rivales hubiera tenido tanto poder. Solo pudo sucumbir. Abrazó a esa joven y la besó en los labios una vez más, esta vez con pasión. Ella no se resistió. Incluso contribuyó a ello con su propio fuego. Maggie no sabía qué le estaba sucediendo. Por unos instantes olvidó, lo olvidó todo. Incluso que estaba besando a un hombre. Solo pensaba en una persona a la que amaba. Ahora estaba convencida. Esa angustia que se desbordó en su pecho cuando él le dirigió aquellas duras palabras. Cuando admitió lo herido y derrotado que estaba. Y sobre todo cuando ella supo el daño que le había causado. Fue como si una parte de la propia chica quisiera irse con él. Ahora se dejaba llevar. Se vio levantada en brazos y transportada a su dormitorio. Allí, el saiyajin se despojó de su ropa y ella hizo lo propio. En su mente la joven casi bromeaba consigo misma.

-Adiós a mi Golden Star.- Pensaba entre azorada y llena de temor, pero al tiempo de esperanza y de curiosidad.- 

 

Él la besaba por todo el cuerpo. Maggie jadeaba devolviendo la gentileza. Se notó atrapada entre dos poderosos brazos. No estaba habituada, casi siempre había sido la que llevaba la iniciativa. Salvo quizás aquella primera vez con Gloria y sus escarceos con Marla. Y sin embargo casi sonrió ahora. Esa era otra primera vez. Tras el intercambio de caricias, besos y exploraciones mutuas de sus sexos al fin él consumó aquello penetrándola. La chica ahogó un gemido. No es que le doliera demasiado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que usaba juguetes sexuales con sus anteriores parejas. E incluso algunas partes del cuerpo para ese menester. Pero de algún modo esto fue distinto. Y ese chico realmente estaba muy bien dotado. Así, ella chilló en un mar de sensaciones que oscilaban del dolor al placer y tras algunos minutos, en los que Kiros empujó contra ella elevándola incluso en el aire, se tumbó en la cama y la muchacha pasó a cabalgarle. Después más besos y caricias. Jadeos mutuos y excitación. Poco a poco fueron desahogando toda esa pasión largamente contenida. Maggie sintió aquel ardiente torrente de él atravesar sus entrañas cuando terminó. Y finalmente ella reposó con su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante, todavía sin poder darse crédito a sí misma. Como si hubiera estado de testigo de aquel hecho en lugar de ser su protagonista. Sonriendo al pensarlo le susurró con voz queda.

-Mi primer chico, y espero que el último…  
-Mi primera chica.- Respondió él añadiendo a su vez.- Y espero que la única.

Ahora fue su contertulia la que le dedicó una mirada sorprendida. El muchacho se rio al percatarse de eso y enseguida matizó.

-Nunca me había acostado con nadie. Por supuesto que los hombres no me interesan.  
-Sí, eso mismo decía yo.- Rio Maggie.- ¡Y mírame ahora!

 

El saiyajin tampoco pudo evitar echarse a reír, los dos lo hicieron. Dedicándose más caricias ella se dejó abrazar una vez más. En ese instante se sentía realmente protegida, le parecía estar en una especie de santuario en el que su pasado dolor no podía alcanzarla. Era irónico que durante toda su vida hubiera estado buscando aquello con una mujer, y que ahora lo encontrase en un hombre. Y volvió a pensar en eso. Solo con Gloria y con Kerria en alguna ocasión había experimentado idénticos sentimientos. Su amante interrumpió esas reflexiones para separarse un poco y mirarla.

-¿En qué piensas?- Quiso saber él.-

Maggie le miró también, sonriendo levemente para replicar con voz queda.

-Pienso en que ahora no sé realmente quién soy. Bueno, creo ser una mujer lesbiana que está acostada junto a un hombre que no es humano. Pero que me atrae. Ser homosexual y también Kirosexual.- Sonrió.-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, quizás divertido ante semejante palabra. Sin embargo su rostro enseguida se tornó serio otra vez.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?- Inquirió el joven con interés e incluso algo de inquietud.-  
-No, realmente no.- Susurró la interpelada mesándole el pelo para agregar.- Cuando estoy a tu lado, es como si mis temores se fueran. Pero sé que tarde o temprano deberé volver a enfrentarme a ellos.  
-No lo harás sola. Te lo prometo.- Afirmó el chico.- Estaré contigo.  
-No dudo de ti. Sin embargo hay cosas por las que se debe pasar a solas.- Repuso reflexivamente Maggie.- Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

 

Kiros no contestó a eso, era cierto. Solo volvió a abrazarla por detrás. De este modo se mantuvieron juntos en el lecho durante unos momentos más. Al final él fue quien ya más seriamente aseveró, tras levantarse de la cama y doblar una rodilla en el suelo, quedando con el rostro pegado al de su atónita interlocutora.

-Te pido perdón. Normalmente esto no se hace así entre los míos. Por lo general un hombre se declara ante una mujer saiyajin primero. Y si ella le acepta y se desposan, es cuando copulan. Somos muy anticuados para los parámetros humanos, ya lo sé… ¿o quizás no?- Sonrió recordando la letra de esa canción.-  
-No para todos.- Le corrigió Maggie.- A algunos de los humanos, como tú nos llamas, les ocurre igual. No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, ese no es mi caso.  
-Pues ahora te pido que lo sea.- Afirmó decididamente él, cuando para sorpresa y asombro de su contertulia le propuso.- Lo que siento por ti, jamás lo había sentido. Ahora me doy cuenta, Keiko me inspiró con sus canciones y su bondad, pero eso no era amor. No en este sentido. Y sé que se lo dije primero a ella. Pero me equivocaba. Tendré también que pedirle perdón. Aceptaré la deshonra y la culpa por ello. Pero ahora te lo suplico a ti. Maggie, sé mi compañera en la vida, mi fuerza y mi orgullo, la madre de mis hijos, deja que te honre, te proteja y te respete por siempre.

 

La muchacha no era capaz de articular palabra. Aquello era demasiado trascendente incluso para tratar de anularlo con humor. ¡Ese muchacho se estaba declarando! Y por lo que tenía entendido los saiyajin solo hacían aquello con alguien que fuera realmente importante para ellos. Pese a todo ella suspiró entre agobiada, confusa y preocupada.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te estás dejando llevar por el momento? Hemos pasado muchas cosas los dos juntos. Y puede que a mí me esté sucediendo igual. No estoy segura de lo que siento…O si lo estoy, tengo miedo. No tengo ni idea de lo que me está sucediendo. ¿Acaso lo sabes tú?  
-No, no lo sé. Esta sensación es tan maravillosa y terrible al mismo tiempo.- Suspiró Kiros, confesando sin reparos.- Y también temo lo que pueda pasar. Pero estoy seguro de una cosa. Sea lo que sea, quiero que pase contigo a mi lado.

 

Ella le acarició la mejilla con afecto y tras mirarle fijamente se decidió a replicar.

-No puedo. No saldría bien.- Alegó para añadir en un vano intento por ocultar su consternación.- Te mereces a alguien mejor. Seguro que quieres a Keiko. Pero esta noche, la situación… todo… Nos ha llevado a esto.  
-No es así.- Rebatió el chico ganando firmeza.- Al contrario. Hoy he abierto los ojos. Finalmente he comprendido. El amor es una fuerza tan poderosa que te controla a ti, no tú a él. Y te guía, cuando dejas que lo haga. Y sé que te sucede lo mismo. Hoy te has dejado guiar por él, Maggie. Admítelo y sobre todo ¡No lo apartes!  
-¡No quiero hacerle daño a nadie más! - Sollozó la muchacha.- ¡Es mejor que me aparte de todos!  
-¡Jamás te dejaré ir si solo tienes esa estúpida razón! - Afirmó Kiros tomándola entre sus brazos.- Estoy dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa. La deshonra, la vergüenza, la derrota. ¡Pero no te perderé! Pediré la licencia a mis soberanos, viviré contigo, ¡donde tú quieras! ¡Hare cualquier cosa por ti! Menos dejarte ir.

 

La conmovida chica le escuchaba sin dar crédito a aquello. Una vez más acarició el rostro del joven con suavidad e incluso sonrió.

-No sé qué responder.- Musitó.- ¿Harías eso por mí? Sé lo que todas esas cosas significan para ti. No sé qué puedo hacer.- Repitió entre confusa y emocionada.- No sé qué decir.  
-Di que me amas.- Le pidió decididamente él.- Dime que me aceptas. Y no habrá fuerza en este universo que logre apartarme de ti. Ahora lo sé. Ahora lo entiendo. A eso se refería mi soberana. Ese es el auténtico poder del verdadero amor. El total sacrificio por la persona a la que quieres.  
-Jamás creí que un día llegaría a tener a mi propio príncipe azul.- Suspiró la joven con humor en un vano intento por restar carga emocional a aquello.- Nunca fui de las niñas que leían esos cuentos.  
-Ni lo tendrás. Deberás conformarte con el hijo de un duque.- Sonrió él, para remachar.- Y tampoco soy capaz de alcanzar ese estado de poder. Ese color está reservado a los dioses y a los legendarios antepasados de mi pueblo. Pero si tú lo quieres estaría dispuesto a intentarlo.- Remachó con un casi cómico pareado.- Día y noche entrenaría y con una simple sonrisa tuya me recuperaría.

 

Y Maggie sonrió con más amplitud, no entendía nada de aquello, aunque incluso le hizo gracia aquella pobre y seguramente que involuntaria rima. Ahora su cara estaba luminosa y llena de alegría, con lágrimas una vez más. Iba a asentir, a dar una respuesta afirmativa. ¿Por qué no? Ella podía sentir lo mismo también. Pese a su incredulidad. Pudiera ser que al final fuese un poco como Keiko. Si eso era así, y ella era no lesbiana, ni tan siquiera bisexual, sino pansexual. Simplemente se había enamorado de una persona buena. Esa que era capaz de alegrarle el corazón, de curar sus heridas emocionales y de reconciliarla consigo misma. Durante mucho tiempo había estado buscándola, y en varias ocasiones creyó tenerla. Siempre la perdió. Ahora que al fin parecía haberla encontrado se miraba a sí misma con estupor. Y es que nunca creyó posible que esa persona fuera un varón. Aquello sacudía todos los cimientos que había edificado durante su vida entera. Ella que se había llegado a burlar de Kerria, cuando su antigua novia le contó ese sentimiento que experimentaba por aquel chico. Ese tal Brian.

-Perdóname.- Pensó ahora recordando a esa muchacha.- Era verdad. Sin embargo no pudiste estar con él. Y a pesar de que insistías tanto jamás me lo creí. Pero ahora comprendo lo muchísimo que en verdad le amabas. No sé si para mí será igual. Quizás esto sea imposible, Kiros es un buen hombre, no quiero causarle daño. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Si hay un Dios ahí arriba o donde sea, que me dé una señal! ¿Qué debo hacer?

 

No obstante sus reflexiones al igual que la atenta mirada de Kiros aguardando una repuesta definitiva quedaron inconclusas, siendo interrumpidas por la alarma de la nave. El propio móvil del oficial sonó con un aviso.

-¡Atención, atención! Preséntense en sus puestos, zafarrancho de combate. No es un simulacro, movilización general… ¡Atención, atención!

 

Kiros miró con sorpresa a la joven, ella le devolvió esa misma expresión. Al fin él sentenció con una mezcla de resignación y pesar.

-Tengo que ir. Y por primera vez en mi vida no quisiera acudir a un llamamiento para el combate porque eso significa dejarte. Pero es mi deber.  
-Lo sé.- Asintió ella.-  
-Por favor, espérame.- Le pidió el chico.-  
-Lo haré.- Le prometió entrelazando sus manos con las de él.- Ahora sé que lo haré.

 

Y no sin sentirse consternado por tener que dejarla aunque con una esperanzada sonrisa el saiyajin tuvo que levantarse y vestirse a toda prisa. No quiso salir sin antes darle otro beso en los labios a la joven que lo encajó pensativa. Por su parte Maggie se quedó ahí, en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. Aunque no tardó en vestirse a su vez. Posiblemente fuera necesaria su presencia en el centro médico. 

-Empieza un nuevo capítulo de mi vida. No traeré más dolor para nadie. Y lo haré especialmente por ti, Gloria, y también por mí.

Salió decidida escuchando la incesante alarma. Siendo testigo de cómo toda la nave era un hervidero de actividad. De este modo, junto con el resto de la tripulación, los dos se dispusieron a enfrentar esa nueva emergencia.


	23. Capítulo 23.  Contraofensiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A darle al enemigo un trago de su propia medicina, aunque esta pueda llegar a ser muy amarga para todos.

-¡Movilización general, todos a sus puestos! - Había ordenado el contralmirante.-

 

Con la presencia del capitán Smith y de los comandantes Enset y Simmons en el puente, el veterano jefe de la misión decidió que ya era hora de pasar al contrataque. El motivo fue el informe que su ahora segundo al mando, Smith, le transmitió.

-Señor, hemos localizado el planetoide que figuraba en las cartas astronómicas. Clave zulú, kilo, bravo, ocho.  
-Muy bien. ¿Está usted absolutamente seguro, capitán?- Le interrogó su superior.-  
-Afirmativo señor.- Sentenció el interpelado.-  
-Muy bien, en tal caso, ¡Zafarrancho de combate! ¡Movilización general! - Ordenó Hazzar.- Quiero a todos los cazas y pilotos disponibles. 

 

Así fue. Las alarmas sonaron y todo el personal se puso en acción. Susan, Olivia, Jane, Tracer, Mullins, Marcus y el resto de los pilotos acudieron con presteza a sus puestos de combate. Los aviones estaban siendo preparados a contrarreloj, armados por completo con los más poderosos misiles y llenados sus depósitos de combustible y las baterías de ataque de energía láser. Sin embargo antes de abordar sus aparatos fueron reunidos por escuadrillas. Enset llegó de inmediato para dirigir la suya. Al entrar, se dirigió a Jane que le escuchó con estupor.

-Teniente Gray. De acuerdo a los servicios que ha prestado y con la autorización del contralmirante Hazzar, queda ascendida a Teniente Mayor. Con todos los derechos, deberes y privilegios que ello conlleva. Jure su nuevo cargo.

 

La estupefacta oficial apenas podía creerlo, de todos modos enseguida reaccionó para replicar.

-Juro que cumpliré las obligaciones de mi nuevo rango con lealtad al UNISON y a las Naciones Unidas, obedeceré las órdenes justas de mis superiores y seré justa a mi vez con mis subordinados.- Declaró una emocionada Jane.-  
\- Muy bien, - aprobó Enset con el ruido de fondo de los aplausos del resto de los pilotos.- Mayor Gray, usted dirigirá la escuadrilla Granate dos.  
-A la orden, señor. Gracias señor.- Pudo decir ella con visible alegría.-  
-Elija segundo o segunda al mando.- Remarcó esto último Enset.-

 

La joven esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción señalando a la a su vez perpleja teniente Hunter.

-En tal caso, teniente segunda Susan Hunter, la asciendo a primera teniente. Acompañe a la mayor Gray.

 

Y tras repetir la fórmula que anteriormente emplease su superiora la muchacha añadió, saludando.

-A sus órdenes, señor.  
-Muy bien, damas y caballeros.- Declaró en voz alta Enset ahora para arengar a todos los suyos.- Ha llegado el momento que estábamos esperando. El enemigo va a recibir al fin su merecido. Y se lo vamos a dar juntos. Partiremos en misión de ataque y bombardeo. Salgan ahí fuera con decisión y piensen en que cada misil, bomba o disparo de láser que hagan será por la memoria de los caídos y asesinados por ese canalla llamado Gralas. Ese maldito criminal espacial. Él está ahí, en el objetivo. Junto con todos sus esbirros. ¿Están listos para castigarle como se merece?- Preguntó con entusiasmo.- ¡Por la Tierra y el UNISON!  
-¡Si señor!- Exclamaron a coro prácticamente todos.- ¡Por la Tierra y el UNISON!

 

No obstante Tracer no lo hizo. El joven pensaba con pesar que aquello, por justo que fuera, no dejaba de ser una mera venganza. Tenía fresca en la memoria las batallas que libró a bordo de la SSP- 1. Y aún más recientemente la confesión de su novia. Se vieron al día siguiente de esa fallida revuelta. Ella no parecía estar muy dispuesta a hablar. Al fin, tras insistir en que la encontraba rara, ella le confesó.

-Soy un monstruo, Rick. No soy mejor que aquel metamorfo.  
-¿De qué hablas?- Quiso saber él, posando con delicadeza las manos sobre los hombros de la angustiada chica.-  
-¡Traté de matarlo! Cuando le vi, quise inyectarle un suero especial. ¡Le odiaba Rick! Odiaba todo lo que nos había hecho. Luego supe que él tampoco tenía alternativa. ¡Ni ningún sitio a donde ir! No sé qué me sucedió. Solo deseaba vengarme. Hacerle cuanto más daño pudiera, mejor.  
-Escúchame Pennie.- Pudo responder él, impactado todavía por semejante confesión.- No eres ningún monstruo. Eres humana. Solo estabas asustada y furiosa por tantas muertes injustas. A mí me sucede lo mismo. Cuando tuve la ocasión también deseé hacer pagar al enemigo todo el daño que nos había hecho. Y lo sigo queriendo…  
-Pero es que yo…- Sollozó ella.- Realmente no me arrepiento de eso, y es precisamente lo que me aterra. Sé que lo volvería a hacer. Se supone que soy una científica que trabaja por el bien de la humanidad. No para crear armas mortales contra nadie. Por muy enemigos que sean.  
-¿Armas mortales?- Se sorprendió el chico mirándola ahora con asombro y temor.- ¿A qué te refieres?

 

Quizás su novia se percató de que había dicho demasiado. Ahora mostró temor en su semblante cuando movió la cabeza.

-Es mejor para ti no saber nada.  
-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó él.- No puedes dejarme así. ¿Qué armas?

 

Y al observar la mirada de los ojos de su novio la muchacha finalmente se derrumbó. 

-Me ordenaron desarrollar una serie de compuestos, de los que ese suero contra el metamorfo era el menos peligroso de todos.- Suspiró ella entre sollozos.- Los demás no son mortales para los humanos, pero sí para…  
-¿Para quién?- Le inquirió el chico.-  
-He recreado ese virus tan peligroso que casi acabó con Leval.- Gimió ella con voz queda.- Es nuestra mejor baza contra los saiyajin.  
-¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?- Exclamó un horrorizado Tracer.- ¡Eso podría matar a Kiros!  
-Lo siento. Pero después de ver de lo que son capaces si se volvieran en nuestra contra, no tuve opción. Contestó la destrozada joven.- Fueron órdenes directas del contralmirante. Como sabes esta misión es militar. La autoridad civil está subordinada a ella.   
-¿Y las demás? ¿Saben esto? ¿Lo sabe Keiko?- Preguntó él.-  
-No, ninguna sabe el verdadero alcance de los experimentos y de nuestros trabajos.- Repuso Penélope.- Solamente yo, como jefa del grupo. Además de esos compuestos contra los saiyajin le pedí a Giaal informes detallados sobre otras especies. Creo que él sospechó cuales eran los objetivos reales detrás de esas peticiones. Pero finalmente accedió a proporcionármelos.  
-No puedo creerlo de ninguno de los dos. ¡Ni de él, ni de ti!- Espetó el joven, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Cómo habéis sido capaces de algo así?  
¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- Estalló su novia ahora con un enfado producto de la frustración que también había estado conteniendo.- ¿Negarme a obedecer? ¿Acaso te niegas tú, cuando recibes una orden de tus superiores?

 

Tensos momentos de silencio. Tracer al fin se giró dándole la espalda a la chica, para luego volver a mirarla y tratar de sonar más conciliador.

-No, no me niego. Lo siento Pennie. Tienes razón. Lo lamento. Sería un hipócrita si os culpase. No soy mejor que ninguno de vosotros…  
-Yo…, yo siempre quise ayudar a todo el mundo. Creía en el proyecto de las Fairy Five. Estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a él y de liderarlo.- Sollozó la deshecha joven.- Y ahora siento que lo he corrompido. Que si el doctor Tomoe o Kaori me vieran se avergonzarían de mí. Que no me perdonarían el que haya obligado a su hija a tomar parte en esto…  
-¡Basta, por favor! - Le pidió un consternado Tracer alegando con renovada decisión.- Escúchame Penélope. Tú no eres culpable de nada de eso. Ninguno tenemos la culpa. Las cosas son así. Es luchar o morir. Se trata de ellos o nosotros. Es el futuro de la humanidad o su destrucción. ¿Me oyes? Jamás permitiré que te tortures por cumplir con tu deber. Si lo hiciera yo tampoco podría dormir. Sobre todo sabiendo todo lo que he tenido y lo que aún tendré que hacer para cumplir con el mío.

 

La muchacha fue capaz de asentir, parecía encontrarse mejor. Tracer entonces agregó.

-Pero esto debo decírselo a Kiros. Al menos que esté alerta. No sé qué hacer. Sé que será una información clasificada. No quiero ponerte en riesgo.  
-¡Al diablo con el riesgo!- Contestó su novia, sonando convencida a su vez.- No permitas que le ocurra nada malo por mi causa. Aunque eso me costara la cárcel o mi carrera.  
-Tampoco iba a dejar que eso sucediera, Pennie.- Repuso afectuosamente él.-

 

La joven sonrió pese a sollozar abrazándose a él. Tracer la estrechó en aquel abrazo como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Aunque pensaba, de hecho meditó mucho sobre aquello. Ahora, listo para abordar su caza varitech, se decía.

-No sé si esto merece ya la pena. Solo nos centramos en la destrucción y la venganza.

 

Entre tanto su novia estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Habían salido del laboratorio y protegido los experimentos tras la cámara acorazada, como era preceptivo en situaciones de alerta máxima. Ahora, junto con Mei Ling y Keiko, se dirigieron hacia una zona protegida. Junto a ellas, también Caroline y Melissa, junto a Scott y el doctor Adams, hicieron acto de presencia, además de otras muchas personas. Curiosamente la doctora Prentis estaba con ellos no en calidad de científica sino de maestra. Tras la detención de esa agente de Gralas se hizo cargo de los críos. De hecho no había nadie más disponible y al ver aquellas caritas entre el miedo y el desconcierto se brindó voluntaria para cuidarles. Por ello, cuando estaba dándoles clase y sonó la alerta quiso evitar que el pánico volviera a adueñarse de los niños al tener que entrar otra vez en un refugio. Aunque en esta ocasión hubo suerte, el bunker era esa gran sala, muy bien iluminada y acondicionada esta vez, con todo tipo de pertrechos. De hecho al verla Melissa tuvo una idea.

-¡Les diremos a los niños que esto es una gran fiesta!- Propuso con tono jovial a sus atónitos amigos.- Una fiesta para anticipar la celebración de la Navidad.  
-¡Me parece estupendo!- Se apresuró a convenir Ginger quien, junto con su hijo Dean y Clarisa, estaba allí también.- Hemos traído varios droidos con comida e ingredientes. Podemos hacer tartas aquí. Esto está muy bien equipado.  
-Hasta hemos conseguido un horno portátil entre otros elementos de cocina.- Añadió la rubia camarera al hilo de lo que su jefa y amiga comentaba.- 

 

Aunque se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Scott. El joven no estaba en su silla de ruedas. Por el contrario se hallaba de pie, enfundado en aquel traje tan impresionante. De hecho, muchos niños se aproximaron hacia él con visible curiosidad a verlo más de cerca.

-¡Qué chulo!- Exclamó un crío de seis años.-  
-¡Cómo mola!- Agregó una niña de unos siete.-  
-¿Te lo has hecho tú?- Quiso saber un pequeño de siete años también.-  
-Me han ayudado mis amigos.- Repuso un divertido Scott.- Y vuestra señorita Melissa.

 

Entonces casi todos los pequeños le pidieron a la seño un traje como ese. La pobre doctora Prentis no supo que decir, aunque el resto de los adultos se rieron divertidos.

-Más adelante ¿quién sabe?- Sonrió Melissa a su vez, aprovechando eso sí para dar consignas a los críos.- Si sois buenos…

 

Por supuesto que sus pequeños alumnos y alumnas así lo prometieron. 

-Pues iros quedando por aquí, sentaditos en las sillas que enseguida vamos a merendar.- Le sonrió su maestra.-  
-¡Siii! – Corearon los entusiasmados niños.-

 

Ginger no pudo evitar reír al ver semejante entusiasmo infantil, mientras tanto dejó a Dean jugando con ellos y se dispuso a preparar unas tartas. Ayudada por Clarisa. Caroline se ofreció muy amablemente a echarles una mano. Su esposo también estaba allí. Ernie demostró ser un buen pinche de cocina, cosa que ni Penélope, ni Keiko, ni Melissa, podían decir. Aunque la doctora Winters tenía la mente puesta en otra parte. Keiko se aproximó sonriendo y tratando de animarla, al margen del bullicio que se había creado con los niños y los preparativos.

-Estarán bien. Estoy segura. Tracer y los demás.  
-Si.- Asintió su interlocutora que no parecía demasiado convencida.-  
-Debes tener confianza.- La alentó la pelirroja.-  
-Gracias Keiko.- Sonrió al fin Penélope.-  
-También estoy preocupada por Kiros.- Le confesó la chica.- Hace días que no le veo. Es como si hubiera estado tratando de evitarme.- Añadió con tono entre apenado y sorprendido.-

 

Y ante la atenta mirada de su jefa, y la de Melissa que aprovechó que sus alumnos estaban jugando entre ellos para acercarse a sus compañeras, la muchacha les contó.

-Es muy raro. Tampoco he podido ver a Maggie. Creo que estaba muy ocupada. La llamé, y me dijo que no podía quedar. El caso es que deseo aclarar las cosas. Me siento realmente confusa.  
-Supongo que eso de ir las dos por el mismo hombre es complicado.- Comentó ingenuamente Penélope.-

 

Keiko sonrió fugazmente. ¡Si su jefa supiera cuál era la realidad! Eran Kiros y Maggie los que iban tras de ella. Aunque entonces Melissa intervino para echarle una mano.

-Es natural. Hemos estado sometidos a muchísima presión. Tanto el mayor como esa enfermera habrán estado muy ocupados. Tendrán que descansar. Dales tiempo.

 

A poca distancia, Mei Ling escuchaba aquello. Le parecía realmente extraño, sí. Si esa jovencita no había quedado con Maggie. Ella misma no había visto a su exnovia. Lo que de una manera o de otra estaba muy claro era que su relación se había terminado. 

-Pese a todo, no quisiera que terminásemos así.- Pensaba consternada.-  
-¡Mei Ling!- La animó entonces Caroline.- Anda, échanos una mano con las tartas.-

 

La oriental fue a atender aquel requerimiento. No es que fuera una gran cocinera pero algo sabía. Siendo hija única aprendió a ayudar a su madre. Aunque pronto tuviera que irse fuera a estudiar. Ahora no pudo evitar recordar a sus padres. Más cuando miraba a todos esos críos, jugando felices y relajados. Así fue ella hacía mucho tiempo. Suspiró y quiso apartar aquello de su cabeza. 

-¿En qué puedo seros útil?- Quiso saber.-  
-Ayuda a Ginger.- Le encargó Caroline.-

 

Así lo hizo. Mientras Clarisa iba poniendo una larga y nutrida mesa para los niños y los mayores. En aquel momento en esa sala estarían reunidas alrededor de treinta personas. La camarera se asombraba de lo confortable que se estaba, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había sido diseñada esa enorme nave. Así se lo comentó a Scott que ahora se acercaba con pasos lentos y cortos, y es que el muchacho estaba adquiriendo pericia en el uso de ese exoesqueleto que tanto trabajo le costase desarrollar. Para él era increíble ver el mundo desde una perspectiva bípeda. Aunque puesto en pie tampoco era excesivamente alto. Quizás como su amiga Sandy. Suspiró al pensar en ella. ¡Qué estaría haciendo! Por lo menos, lo que le contó el doctor Ginga le alegraba. Su amiga era muy apreciada por aquellos que la rodeaban. Algunos incluso conocían su secreto. Lo mismo que él. No obstante ahora salió de esas reflexiones al escuchar la voz de Clarisa.

-No puedo ni imaginar lo inteligente que hay que ser para construir esta nave. Tantas cámaras y habitaciones. Estos refugios…  
-Sí, esta sala es una de las especialmente diseñadas como bunker de supervivencia. – Le explicó amablemente el chico.- Las hay distribuidas por docenas en toda la nave.   
-¿Y estaremos seguros aquí?- Inquirió la camarera con cierto tono de temor.-  
-Es el lugar más seguro. Blindado contra radiación y con filtros de aire y agua.- Le contó Scott.- Es espacioso y está diseñado para poder vivir en caso de emergencia. Incluso en el supuesto de que el resto de la nave fuera destruida. En otra parte de este sitio hay hasta literas.  
-Solo espero que todos podamos estar a salvo. Sobre todo los niños.- Comentó Clarisa ahora con más preocupación, en tanto los dos miraban al pequeño Dean.- A su edad lo único que deberían estar haciendo es jugando y aprendiendo. No sufriendo ataques.

 

Scott asintió. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Y cuanto más escuchaba a esa muchacha más atraído hacia ella se sentía. Era buena persona además de guapa. La chica a su vez observaba con admiración a ese muchacho. Inteligente y amable. Un poco tímido quizás. Pero capaz de haber inventado ese traje tan extraño que hasta le permitía superar su parálisis en las piernas.

-¡Sois todos unos genios! - Declaró ella con franca admiración, matizando.- Tanto tú, como la doctora Prentis, la doctora Winters…  
-Bueno, hemos estudiado durante años. Y nos gusta lo que hacemos. No es nada de particular.- Adujo modestamente él.-

 

Clarisa sonrió de forma luminosa, y eso a Scott le pareció realmente maravilloso. A su pesar debió de ruborizarse porque la chica volvió a sonreír, estaba vez divertida. Aunque no se dijeron nada más. La voz de Keiko les sacó de esa conversación. Y es que la joven pelirroja se había ofrecido a cantar algo. 

-Mi talento en la cocina no es precisamente algo de lo que pueda sentirme orgullosa.- Comentó pocos minutos antes a Caroline.-  
-Pero tu voz si.- Repuso la tejana, proponiéndola.- Anda, canta algo para todos. Esto es una fiesta, recuérdalo.

 

Y la muchacha convino en ello. ¡Cómo no! Ginger no se había olvidado de traerse una versión portátil de su inefable karaoke. De modo que la artista no tardó en deleitarles a todos con algunas tonadas.

-Por un momento, esto parece realmente una celebración.- Pensaba Penélope queriendo creer con un leve destello de esperanza.- ¡Ojalá que sea el preludio de una verdadera!

 

Entre tanto, en otro refugio, cerca del centro médico, Giaal, Maggie, el doctor Lester y James, junto con Erika y algunos pacientes aguardaban. Fue sonar la alerta y dirigirse de modo ordenado allí. La situación había estado tensa desde un principio, las dos mujeres estuvieron tratando de evitarse. Lester había abroncado anteriormente a Marek en cuanto ella regresó al día siguiente a su turno. La joven lo recordaba ahora. Fue entrar y toparse con su jefe.

-Buenos días, doctor.- Musitó bajando la cabeza con evidente bochorno.-  
-Haga el favor de seguirme a mi despacho ahora mismo, señorita Marek. - Le espetó él por todo saludo.-

 

Erika obedeció sumisa. Desde luego que no se arrepentía de todo lo que le hizo a esa zorra de Kendall. Sin embargo nadie más tenía culpa de eso y el espectáculo que dio en el centro de salud fue deplorable. Estaba más que dispuesta a asumir su responsabilidad por ello. De camino hacia el despacho de su jefe vio llegar también al doctor Ginga. Él se la quedó observando pero con una mirada de pesar. Después retomó su rumbo alejándose hacia el dispensario. Al fin, la muchacha entró tras su jefe. Éste ni tan siquiera la invitó a sentarse, haciéndolo, eso sí, él mismo y declarando con tono severo.

-Ni conozco ni tampoco me importan sus motivos para actuar como lo hizo el otro día, señorita Marek. Sepa que, en otras circunstancias habría procedido a despedirla de inmediato. No obstante, andamos muy escasos de personal médico. Por ello continuará en su puesto.   
-Gracias doctor.- Musitó ella sin levantar la vista.-

 

El veterano jefe médico se levantó ahora para afirmar con tono bastante cortante.

-Un comportamiento similar al de ayer, o simplemente una mera palabra que incite a otro enfrentamiento con su compañera y no me preocuparé de si nuestro personal es exiguo o no. Será fulminantemente despedida. ¿Me he expresado con la suficiente claridad?  
-Si señor.- Musitó la joven, sin atreverse aun a mirarle.-

 

Lester pareció modular el tono y mostrarse más conciliador para rematar.

-La verdad, no lo esperaba. Tanto usted como la señorita Kendall son buenas profesionales. Me costa que les gusta su trabajo. Como ya le he dicho. Desconozco qué problema pueda existir entre ustedes, y no me interesa. Simplemente apárquelo fuera de este centro médico. No tiene por qué ser amable con ella ni socializar. Pero observe el mínimo protocolo de cortesía profesional. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia permita que su mutua enemistad ponga en riesgo la salud de ningún paciente.

 

Erika solo fue capaz de asentir rápida y levemente. Estaba ansiosa por salir de allí. Así pareció entenderlo su superior, al concluir.

-Ahora vuelva a su trabajo.

 

La joven salió y en efecto, atendió a varios pacientes. Al cabo de un par de horas justamente entraba Maggie. Y cuando lo hizo, Erika no le dirigió ni una mirada. Su compañera por supuesto que hizo lo propio. Ambas trataron de evitarse. Ya era mala suerte que aquel día tuvieran turnos solapados. Pero con todo el desbarajuste previo aún no había rediseñado los horarios. En eso pensaba cuando el doctor Ginga se aproximó.

-¿Si doctor?- Le preguntó Marek tratando de sonar cordial.-

 

Sabía que ese hombre se llevaba bien con Maggie. Sin embargo nada tenía que ver con el conflicto que las enfrentaba. Y además, siempre fue agradable con ella. Aunque en esta ocasión lucía un gesto más serio y preocupado, eso a pesar de tutearla, cosa que nunca había hecho antes.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo,- Le pidió el médico.-Si no tienes inconveniente.  
-Me va a reñir lo mismo que el doctor Lester.- Comentó la joven con tono resignado.- Lo merezco. Estoy avergonzada por el espectáculo que di. Pero no por lo que hice.  
-No voy a reñirte, - replicó amablemente Giaal.- Solo quiero comprender. Tengo la versión de Maggie, pero no la tuya.  
-Se la daré con mucho gusto.- Contestó una ahora molesta Erika.- No dejaré que esa perra le envuelva con sus mentiras, doctor.

 

Su interlocutor no respondió a eso. Entraron en una sala en donde se ubicaba la cámara de incubación. La joven no pudo evitar mirar algo que se perfilaba en el interior de la misma. De hecho, esa cámara era la más grande que tenían. Interrogó con la mirada al doctor.

-Es un paciente muy especial. Ya te contaré. Pero ahora me interesa más oír esa versión tuya.

 

Y así sucedió. Erika le contó todo lo que había pasado. Aunque tuvieron que interrumpir el relato algunas veces para atender pacientes. De hecho se cruzaron con Maggie alguna que otra vez, ésta bajaba la cabeza consternada. Por fortuna Erika no le dirigió la palabra. De ese modo, Giaal y la enfermera Marek volvieron a esa sala una vez más. Al fin, cerca de acabar el turno, ésta concluyó de contarle su historia. Durante unos instantes Giaal no dijo nada. Estaba tomándose un tiempo para reflexionar. Al fin se volvió hacia su interlocutora y declaró.

-Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu hermana. Fue algo realmente triste. No se debería castigar así el amor.  
-Ella era muy buena persona, tierna, cariñosa, comprensiva.- Sollozaba ahora Erika, tomada por la emoción al recordar.- Incluso en la cárcel, a pesar de las vejaciones a las que fue sometida, sacó fuerzas y ayudaba a algunas otras reclusas a estudiar. Daba clases de literatura. Al final, se fue ganando el aprecio de las demás. Esas torturas cesaron. ¡Pero ya fue tarde! Le quitaron su alegría de vivir, su ilusión por enseñar. ¡Su alma!- Gimió Erika llevándose las manos a la cara balbuceando.- Cuando salió ya no pudo ejercer. Se vio condenada a ir de un mal trabajo a otro. Acorralada, aplastada por la obligación de cuidarnos y humillada por el desprecio de los que se enteraban de lo que sucedió. Y mientras tanto, ¡esa puta presumida iba de ligue en ligue! - Masculló con odio al final.-

 

Giaal la confortó con un abrazo y quiso decir algo, aunque fue ella la que se adelantó, enjugándose esas lágrimas.

-Ahora me dirá que la venganza no me la va a devolver, que perdone y todo eso.  
-No, no te lo diré. Ya lo has hecho tú misma.- Repuso Giaal para remachar.- Solo mira en los ojos de Maggie y comprueba si ella quería o no a tu hermana.  
-Me importa un bledo si la quería o no. ¡Por su culpa Gloria lo perdió todo!- estalló Erika.- Y yo la perdí a ella, y a mi madre después. Si esa zorra no hubiera aparecido en su vida, nada de eso habría ocurrido.

 

El doctor Ginga guardó un momento de silencio una vez más. Suspiró y mirando a la airada y dolida joven, afirmó.

-Y tú nunca habrías sido enfermera, no hubieses salvado vidas aquí. Puede que Maggie tampoco. Aquello fue terrible para ti, pero era el destino. Y cree lo que te digo, también ella está destrozada. No sabía nada de lo que le pasó a tu hermana. ¡Nada!  
-Mi hermana no le importaba. ¡Solamente fue otra más en su lista de conquistas! - Escupió Erika afirmando con odio.- ¡Y jamás se lo perdonaré! Solo deseo que sufra lo mismo que he sufrido yo. Que pase por el dolor de perder a sus seres más queridos… ¡Que agonice temiendo eso cada día!

 

Tras unos instantes sin palabras entre ambos, el doctor Ginga le dedicó una mirada de reprobación, moviendo la cabeza. Hasta que al fin sentenció con patente y consternada decepción.

-No sabes lo que dices, es la rabia la que habla por ti.  
-Al contrario, sé muy bien lo que digo.- Replicó ella, alegando.- Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en cuál sería la venganza más apropiada. Al principio quería estrangularla con mis propias manos o coserla a puñaladas, pero luego…me di cuenta. Eso sería librarla de sus remordimientos, si es que tiene alguno. Y convertirme en algo como ella. Por eso pensé. ¿Qué mejor que darle a probar la misma copa de amargura que he bebido yo? poco a poco, sorbo a sorbo…  
-¿Para que sufran más personas?- Inquirió Giaal, endureciendo ahora su tono para contarle a la atónita Erika.- Como Nelly, esa niña de apenas nueve años que Maggie sacó de las ruinas de la escuela. Una cría cuya máxima ilusión era ser enfermera como ella. ¿Eso te hace feliz? ¿Eso te alivia? ¿Saber que tu compañera lloró y quedó destrozada al ver a esa niña muerta en sus brazos? ¿Qué intentó todo por salvar a otras personas y fue en vano? ¿En eso consistirá tu venganza? Podrían matarme a mí o a otros en esta nave a los que ella aprecia. ¿Te bastaría?  
-¡Pues claro que no! – Protestó la enfermera con indignación.- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¿Cómo demonios cree que puedo alegrarme por la muerte de una cría? No quiero que nadie inocente sufra. ¡Solo ella!  
-Pues lamento decirte que con la vía que has escogido eso es imposible. Para cumplir tu venganza deberías sacrificar a personas que nada tienen que ver.- Arguyó Giaal, añadiendo con pesar.- Y al final lo harías. Llegarías a decirte que es algo inevitable. Dirías que todo es culpa suya. ¡Pero no sería así! ¡Tú serías la única responsable!- Exclamó el doctor, para dar un largo suspiro y añadir ya con más calma.- Si no quieres perdonar a Maggie por lo que pasó, esa es tu decisión. No voy a pedirte que lo hagas. Pero si es cierto que no quieres dañar a otros, la única manera que te queda de hacerle daño, si es que eso es lo que de veras deseas, es sufrir tanto como ella. Recordar una y otra vez por todo por lo que has pasado a fin de que tu odiado objetivo pueda hacerlo también. ¿Estás dispuesta a eso? Castigarte tú para castigarla a ella, ¿es ese el único objetivo que tienes en la vida?

 

Eso dejó a Erika sin palabras. Y en su interior sabía que era cierto. Solo el dolor y el odio tanto tiempo mantenido en su corazón contra esa chica la habían impulsado a llevar a cabo todo aquello. Y solamente al tenerlos tan vivos pudo transmitírselos. Si, vio como Maggie quedaba horrorizada y se derrumbaba al conocer el trágico destino de Gloria. Más cuando su interlocutor sentenció.

-Puede que consigas hacer de su vida un infierno, pero ¿qué pasará con la tuya?  
-La mía lleva siéndolo desde que perdí a mi hermana y a mi madre.- Gimió la joven.- Ya no puede empeorar.  
-¡Entonces haz que mejore!¡Sal de ese pozo! ¡No te obceques en una vendetta absurda!- Le pidió enfáticamente Giaal tomándola con delicadeza por los brazos para asegurar.- Tú no eres mala persona. Eso puedo verlo. Te gusta ayudar a los demás. En eso eres igual que Maggie. Las dos queríais a Gloria, es otra cosa que teníais en común.

 

Aunque la muchacha movía la cabeza ahora con enérgica rotundidad, para resistirse a esas palabras en tanto exclamaba con odio e indignación.

-No diga eso. No me compare con ella. Yo no tengo nada en común con esa zorra. ¡Nada!

 

Su contertulio pareció tirar la toalla, dado que la soltó y dándose la vuelta simplemente dijo.

-Es tu vida. Puedes destruirla, malgastándola por algo que desgraciadamente ya no va a cambiar o tratar de rehacerla. Solo depende de ti.

 

Tras esas palabras el doctor Ginga salió de la sala. La chica se tomó unos instantes antes de hacer lo propio. De todos modos, miró una vez más hacia aquella incubadora. ¿Qué estarían preparando en ella? Movió la cabeza, eso le daba igual. Al fin salió lista o al menos eso creía, para atender a sus pacientes. A poca distancia estaba Maggie, haciendo una cura precisamente a un niño. Kendall trataba de animarle con una sonrisa y palabras dulces. Aunque al desviar la mirada y verla a ella su rostro se ensombreció. Erika apartó su mirada, aquello no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo, en eso al menos el doctor tenía razón. Aquel niño se merecía tener a alguien amable y animoso atendiéndole, no a una persona destruida. Lo mismo que cualquier paciente.

-No te daré ninguna excusa, Kendall.- Pensó.- No cargarás sobre mi conciencia el sufrimiento de otros.

 

Y casi como si hubiera sentido aquellos pensamientos pareció incluso que, tras terminar de atender a ese crio, su colega iba a acercarse a ella. Quizás quisiera comentarle algo relativo al trabajo. En eso mantendría su palabra. Tal y como había pensado, no le daría pretextos. Intercambiaría con esa pécora las palabras estrictamente necesarias para poder llevar a cabo su tarea. De todos modos, no tuvo ocasión de comprobarlo. En ese instante la alarma sonó. 

-Debemos evacuar e ir al refugio.- Les indicó Lester.- 

 

Y allí estaban ahora, tratando de acomodar a algún paciente con dolencias más serias. Todos trabajando y al mismo tiempo esperando que nada malo les sucediera. Maggie, además de pensar en lo ocurrido con Marek, no podía apartar de su mente la noche anterior. Había hecho el amor con un hombre y disfrutado de ello. Quizás eso hubiese sido un simple accidente. Las circunstancias la habían desbordado. Aunque la atracción física existía. Desde que le conoció se había sentido muy extraña en su presencia. No intimidada o amenazada. Aquello era realmente raro. Se daba cuenta ahora. Si se hubiese tratado de disputarse a Keiko con otro hombre cualquiera aquellos sentimientos podrían haberse producido. Sin embargo con Kiros era esa sensación protectora la que la llenaba.

-Solo espero que esté bien. Que vuelva sano y salvo. Como todos los demás.- Pensaba con temor y al tiempo un atisbo de esperanza.- Sus compañeros, Tracer y esa muchacha, Susan, la novia del doctor. Keiko, sus amigas, Mei Ling…todos. ¡Cuidaos mucho! No quiero perder a nadie más. ¡No lo podría soportar!

 

Y otra cosa que también le producía zozobra. No habían podido sacar al ocupante de la incubadora. El doctor Ginga se había encargado de todo ese proceso y ahora solo restaba esperar a que terminase su ciclo de modo natural. Por ello fueron incapaces de mover aquello de allí. Maggie estaba muy preocupada. ¿Y si destruían el centro médico? Deseaba fervientemente que ese no fuera el caso.

-Por favor.- Musitaba cerrando los ojos a modo de plegaria, sin saber a ciencia cierta a quién la dirigía.- Por lo menos permíteme que le devuelva la alegría a alguien. Dios, destino, karma, lo que quiera que seas, si es que existes. No me hagas lo mismo otra vez.

 

Los pilotos por su parte estaban ya abordando los cazas y tras dirigir un saludo militar al control de despegue iban saliendo raudos al espacio. Kiros entre tanto se puso aquel traje especial reforzado. También salió al exterior. Volaba tras los aviones que fueron formando por escuadrillas. Eran un número realmente considerable.

-Aquí líder de escuadrón Granate.- Se comunicó Enset que había salido con ellos.- A todos los pilotos, revisen sistemas, carguen armas. Estén preparados para coordinar el ataque a mi señal.  
-Aquí jefe de escuadrilla Granate uno. Recibido.- repuso Tracer.-  
-Líder de escuadrilla Granate dos, recibido.- Secundó Jane.-

 

Los otros líderes de escuadrillas fueron respondiendo a su vez a sus respectivos oficiales al mando. El estado de alerta y excitación era general. Estaban aproximándose a una especie de planetoide que aparecía en el radar. Junto con ellos, la gran nave les seguía, preparando sus baterías de plasma y cañones láser.

-Es visible, señor.- Informó un oficial del puente a Hazzar.- Tiene un tamaño algo menor que la Luna terrestre. Detectamos formas de vida.  
-Muy bien, capitán Smith, ordene a los aparatos que ataquen.- Replicó el contralmirante.- Misión, buscar y destruir el objetivo. Después lanzaremos los módulos de desembarco.  
\- A la orden.- Replicó el interpelado.-

 

Las instrucciones fueron puestas en conocimiento de los aviones. Estos empezaron a posicionarse en tanto llegaban a la altura de aquel mundo extraño. Al principio no veían nada más que cráteres y rocas. Sin embargo al poco observaron unas torres que coronaban algo parecido a un complejo de instalaciones. Enset no pudo evitar sonreír con expresión triunfal en tanto ordenaba.

-Abran fuego a discreción…

 

La voz de Keiko resonaba. Aquella canción que interpretó dando valor a los pilotos y el resto de la dotación volvía a escucharse por megafonía en toda la nave. Tanto fue así, que la propia muchacha interrumpió las canciones que estaba desgranando a los niños y al resto. Así, pudo oírla con los demás.

-Que pongan tus canciones es la señal de que todo va a ir bien.- Quiso animarla Caroline.-

 

Aunque su amiga no las tenía todas consigo en eso. Por su parte, en el espacio y por los intercomunicadores de los aviones todos pudieron disfrutar de ese tema. Y entre estrofa y estrofa, misiles disparados por los aparatos alcanzaban sus objetivos destruyendo torres, edificios y pistas de despegue. A pesar de ello, algunas naves enemigas pudieron remontar para enfrentarse a ellos. Sin embargo, no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad. Los atacantes las barrían con sus láseres o bien transformados en modo varitech, jugaban al tiro al blanco.

-¡Vamos, venid aquí, malditos!- Les desafiaba Olivia.- Os vamos a dar una buena chingada.  
-Que no escape ninguno.- Animaba a su vez Jane.-   
-No pierdan los blancos y protéjanse en formación.- Les recordaba Enset.-

 

Tracer no fallaba ni un tiro, pero no luchaba con el entusiasmo de sus compañeros. Lo único que deseaba era no perder a ninguno más. Y eso iba a ser complicado. El enemigo, repuesto de la sorpresa inicial, comenzaba a responder el fuego con las baterías que tenía en su complejo militar.

-Maniobra evasiva delta ocho.- Ordenó Rick a los suyos.-  
-Vamos, señoritas, síganme.- Les pidió Jane a Susan y a Olivia.-

 

Las tres mujeres pilotos en formación triangular fueron arrasando las posiciones desde donde surgían los disparos enemigos. Para apoyarlas Mullins y Marcus, junto con dos pilotos más, pasaron a modo varitech, aterrizando en aquel planetoide. Disparaban sus fusiles barriendo a cualquier nave o elemento adversario que tratara de acercarse.

-Adelante. Continúen así.- Les animó Enset quien, con otros seis aparatos, volaba para enfrentarse a cualquier nave rival.-  
-Les hemos tomado totalmente desprevenidos. Esto no lo esperaban.- Exclamó triunfalmente Olivia.- ¡Les vamos a balacear hasta dejarles como coladores!  
-Adelante. ¡Fighter Ladies! - Las arengó Jane.-  
-Me gusta ese nombre.- Aprobó Susan.-  
-¡Una nueva escuadrilla ha nacido! - Declaró Olivia con emoción.- Para todas las mujeres luchadores y en memoria de Celia, y de todas las que dieron sus vidas por servir en la fuerza aérea.  
-Cuente con ello alférez, si cumplimos con la misión.- Intervino Enset.-

 

Y espoleadas por esa promesa, las chicas redoblaron sus esfuerzos por destruir al enemigo. En el puente de mando todo eran expresiones de satisfacción. Al menos habían logrado el objetivo. Tomar completamente por sorpresa a su odiado enemigo. Esta vez las tornas se habían cambiado y, de ser el invasor, Gralas había pasado a ser el invadido. En los cuarteles del extraterrestre cundía la confusión y la alarma. El propio tirano estaba encerrado con algunos de sus lugartenientes.

-¡Haced algo!- Les exigía con nerviosismo aquella especie de retaco con dos pares de brazos y ojillos llenos de crueldad.- ¿Por qué han llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que no les hayamos detectado?  
-Lo hicimos amo Gralas.- Repuso un apurado alien con tres cuernos sobre la cabeza y cola.- Pero nos enviaron el código de la victoria. Pensamos que habían tomado esa nave. Por eso no se dio la alarma.   
-¡Sois unos inútiles!- Estalló el tirano, para dirigirse a un tipo enorme y calvo que permanecía con gesto impasible y cruzado de brazos.- Tú y tus guerreros sois la única esperanza que nos queda.   
-Mi pareja está en ese asteroide. Supongo que habrá muerto.- Comentó el aludido.- En cualquier caso, tendré mi venganza. No temas. Les destruiré. Nadie en esa patética nave humana podría hacerme frente.

 

Gralas pareció alegrar esa mezquina expresión que lucía en su arrugada cara y declaró.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo. Me alegra haberos albergado cuando os expulsaron tan injustamente de vuestro planeta.  
-Un día retornaremos para terminar lo que comenzamos.- Sentenció aquel tipo que, dirigiéndose a algunos de los suyos, les ordenó.- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que exterminar a esos malditos humanos.

 

Y salieron raudos de allí, Gralas esbozó entonces una siniestra sonrisa de triunfo…Ante él entonces, una extraña silueta cubierta por un largo sayal y que portaba un gran libro de tonos burdeos, apareció.

-Excelencia.- Pudo decir el alien con un tinte respetuoso inédito en él.- Me alegro de veros. ¿Qué debo hacer?  
\- Nada por ahora.- Retumbó una voz gutural.- Que tus tropas combatan al invasor.  
-¿Cómo es posible que me hayan encontrado?- Se atrevió a preguntar Gralas.-  
-Era algo que debía suceder. Tienes todavía un papel que desempeñar.  
-Ya os entiendo. En cuanto les derrote podré atacar ese mundo nuevo.- Se sonrió pérfidamente el tirano.- Gracias Excelencia.

 

Aquel ente no replicó esta vez, simplemente se desvaneció. Gralas entonces pensó con regocijo.

-Esos saiyajin me otorgarán la victoria. Cuando acaben con los humanos a ver cómo les sienta a esos idiotas de Serenity y Endimión y a ese animal de Lornd…

 

Entre tanto Kiros llegó a la superficie de ese planetoide. Comenzó a disparar rayos de energía para cubrir a sus compañeros, destruyendo todas las baterías antiaéreas que veía. Al poco y junto a él, un par de varitech, pilotados por Tracer y Mullins, se le unieron. Posándose en el suelo.

-Debemos encontrar una entrada.- Les dijo el saiyajin por el intercomunicador.-  
-Paso a hacer lecturas de infrarrojos.- Repuso Mullins.- 

 

Tras unos instantes escaneando aquella superficie Tim les informó.

-Superficie compuesta de una aleación de metal y granito, con piedra magmática enfriada. Existe un blindaje de dos metros de espesor, aunque he detectado una zona con menor grosor. A unos doscientos metros al este de esta posición.  
-Iremos allí.- Terció Tracer que pasó a una frecuencia segura para comunicarse con el saiyajin.- Tengo que decirte algo, amigo. Debes tener muchísimo cuidado.  
-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber el interpelado.- 

 

Y Rick le puso al corriente sobre lo que Penélope le había confesado. El joven escuchó aquello con incredulidad, aunque enseguida contestó.

-Lo comprendo. Vosotros debéis jugar todas vuestras cartas. No temas, sabré cuidarme. Gracias por la advertencia.  
-No hay de qué, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.- Repuso Tracer con mejor humor al agregar.- Eso e invitar a unas rondas cuando todo termine bien. De momento guárdate esto.- Añadió lanzando un pequeño frasco por una tobera.-

 

Kiros lo atrapó al vuelo, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?- Quiso saber.-  
-El antídoto. Cuando Pennie me lo contó enseguida se lo dije a Giaal.- Él tenía preparado esto desde la vez que Leval sufrió esa enfermedad.  
-Es un honor que hayáis pensando en mí para compartir la cura de todo un príncipe saiyajin.- Agradeció el joven.-  
-¡Déjate de discursos altisonantes y págate unas rondas luego! - Rio Tracer tratando de desdramatizar aquello.-  
-Cuenta con ello, amigo.- Contestó amablemente el joven saiyajin, para pedirles ya a todos.- Ahora necesitaré un poco de cobertura.  
-Eso está hecho. ¡Escuadrilla Granate uno! ¡Disparen contra cualquier blanco próximo! - Ordenó Tracer a los pilotos que iban llegando para reforzarles.-

 

Así lo hicieron de inmediato, abriendo fuego para eliminar cualquier oposición los robots que se iban posicionando junto a su líder de escuadrilla cubrieron al guerrero del espacio. Kiros pudo llegar a un lugar donde el blindaje era menor y preparó un ataque. Concentrando energía disparó un rayo con el que trazó un círculo. Al fin abrió una brecha.

-¡Adelante!- Arengó en tanto se introducía en el interior de la base enemiga.-

 

Los varitech eran demasiado grandes para entrar, no así los comandos de intervención que habían partido del asteroide tras las escuadrillas de aviones. Protegidos por los pilotos de combate varias lanzaderas con soldados del cuerpo de infantería de marina iban aterrizando en aquella plaza enemiga y desembarcando sus tropas. Poco a poco se fueron colando por el agujero abierto por Kiros. El capitán que los mandaba enseguida se aproximó al saiyajin.

-Aquí estamos señor. ¿Mantenemos posiciones?  
-Ustedes aseguren este perímetro y ocúpense de ir tomando los lugares claves. Hay que inutilizar todas sus medidas de defensa.- Le ordenó Kiros.- Coloquen una escotilla para sellar toda la zona y comprueben si el aire es respirable con filtros.

 

El oficial saludó repartiendo las preceptivas instrucciones a sus hombres. El guerrero del espacio fue avanzando. Era importante comprobar si la atmósfera de aquel sitio era compatible con las formas de vida humanas. También estaba el peligro de que el enemigo liberase virus o agentes de guerra biológica o química. Para evitarlo tendrían que ser rápidos e inutilizar todos los sistemas. Ahora el saiyajin recordaba una de las conversaciones secretas que mantuvo con el almirante una vez leyó las instrucciones que le dieron sus soberanos.

-Señor,- se cuadraba Kiros al llegar al despacho de Hazzar.- Tengo que comentarle las órdenes que me han transmitido mis monarcas.  
-Muy bien, mayor.- Convino su superior.-  
-Mi misión principal es la de buscar y neutralizar a todos los traidores de mi mundo y acabar con el tirano conocido como Gralas. Acorde con los informes recibidos por mis soberanos, éste se oculta en una base sita en un planetoide en el camino hacia el mundo conocido en clave como Nature.  
-Sí, lo sabemos.- Admitió su interlocutor.- Y tengo órdenes del alto mando del UNISON: En cuanto encontremos al enemigo la misión será la de neutralizarle por completo, sin importar los medios.  
-Queremos lo mismo entonces.- Sonrió Kiros, para remachar.- Ese monstruo es una amenaza para nuestros dos planetas y el resto de la galaxia. No le daremos la ocasión de volver a intentar atacar. Aunque hay algo que no me ha quedado demasiado claro.  
-Dígame mayor.- Le pidió Hazzar.-  
-Usted conoce que mis reyes son aliados de Serenity y Endimión y de la reina Neherenia de la Luna. ¿Aprueban ellos este curso de acción? Por lo que tengo entendido no suele ser su forma de actuar.  
-Bien. Dado que está usted enterado de su existencia le diré que, aunque no les gusta esta situación, no se oponen a ella.- Le respondió el contralmirante agregando.- En las conversaciones con el Consejo de Seguridad Mundial de la ONU y del UNISON declararon que son conscientes de la imposibilidad de garantizar la futura seguridad de la raza humana, a no ser que se tomen medidas drásticas.

 

El joven asintió, con eso quedaba satisfecho. Tampoco a la reina Meioh le complacía mucho la idea, no obstante como buena soberana saiyajin, anteponía el bienestar de su pueblo y aliados a cualquier otra consideración. Aunque, tras pensar en esto, el muchacho le comentó a su superior con ánimo de recordárselo.

-Según mis órdenes, serviré bajo el mando de las fuerzas terrestres hasta que llegue a trabar contacto con el enemigo. Entonces podré actuar al modo que considere oportuno. Tal es el acuerdo que existe entre nuestro gobierno y el de ustedes.  
-Sí, no se preocupe. No solo será así sino que pondremos a su disposición todos nuestros recursos. Ahora retírese tranquilo y vaya a descansar.  
-Gracias contralmirante.- Saludó Kiros.- 

 

Y se marchó. Aunque no a descansar. Muchas jornadas estuvo entrenando en aquella nave. Y después en esa cámara hiperbárica. Tratando de aumentar su poder. Al principio estimulado por esas canciones de Keiko y por lo que creyó era el amor hacia esa chica. Aunque ahora, tras lo sucedido con Maggie se había dado cuenta de a quién amaba realmente. Y lo más hermoso es que ella le correspondía. Por eso mismo, más que nunca, se había jurado acabar con cualquier que pudiese poner en peligro a esa mujer, y por ende, a todos los humanos.

-No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.- Se decía en tanto avanzaba por lo que era un desértico corredor.- Ni a ti, ni a ninguna de las personas a las que he llegado a apreciar. Si, ahora sé la diferencia, Majestad.- Sonrió recordando esas palabras del rey Lornd, hacía ya tanto tiempo.- No tengo miedo a perderlos, sencillamente deseo protegerlos porque les quiero. 

 

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó ante una puerta que parecía estar sólidamente blindada. Quiso concentrar energía para destruirla pero para su sorpresa ella misma se abrió. Al entrar se encontró en una gran estancia. Allí le aguardaban varios enemigos. Enseguida reconoció a algunos como miembros de su propio pueblo. Eran al menos seis o siete, más de los que la prisionera saiyajin le dijo. Estaba claro que aquella perra de Zura le había mentido. No obstante eso no le tomaba por sorpresa. Lo que si le extrañó fue que sus compatriotas no llevaran ningún tipo de traje espacial ni protector. Al menos eso era buena señal, la atmósfera era respirable y las condiciones permitían la habitabilidad de esa zona. Sus enemigos lucían solo sus petos y armaduras tradicionales. Pensó con rapidez como poder enfrentarse a ellos con alguna ventaja. Pero no la había salvo que su propia fuerza fuera superior. Entonces, una voz desagradablemente familiar le habló.

-¡¡Vaya! Volvemos a vernos, ¿eh? Derail…Como buen idiota has venido a por más.

 

Miró en dirección a la misma en tanto se quitaba su casco. Era él, aquel gigante que le humillase dejándole casi muerto tras una brutal paliza. Kiros había estado deseando su revancha desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ahora al fin, iba a tener su oportunidad.

-Sabía que las ratas grandes aparecerían si me metía en la madriguera.- Declaró sin parecer intimidado en lo más mínimo.-  
-Pues has cometido un grave error.- Se sonrió aquel individuo con clara expresión de superioridad, para sentenciar.- Esta vez no seré tan amable como en nuestro último encuentro.  
-Ni yo tan débil. –Repuso Kiros desvelándole a su enemigo sin parecer verse afectado por aquella amenaza.- Mientras hablamos las tropas terrestres están ocupando esta base. 

 

Su interlocutor se rio a carcajadas con evidente desprecio al replicar.

-¿Tropas humanas? ¡Qué miedo!, ja, ja, ja. Cualquiera de nosotros les aniquilará de un plumazo. Y eso haremos nada más termine contigo.  
-¿A qué esperas entonces?- Le retó el muchacho.- Ve a por mí si tan seguro estás.  
-¡Estás muerto! - Rio despectivamente su rival.- 

 

Aunque entonces uno de los saiyajin allí presentes, indicó.

-Aguarda un momento Hurrels. Debería ser un duelo al estilo de nuestro pueblo. Que se quite ese traje y luche en igualdad de condiciones.

 

Y aquella observación era acertada, el traje de Kiros, imprescindible para luchar en el espacio, le dificultaba los movimientos en un ambiente cerrado de gravedad normal. El joven guerrero se había entrenado para ello pero aun así, estaba mucho más cómodo sin él. Por suerte su adversario, juzgándole inferior, asintió sin preocuparse.

-Muy bien. Que no digan luego que te machaqué por culpa de un ridículo traje. ¡Quítatelo! Nada me robará la satisfacción de aplastarte con mis propias manos.

 

Kiros no dudó en aceptar la oferta. Se despojó de ese incómodo traje quedando vestido únicamente con su armadura de combate saiyajin que se había puesto antes de salir. Y es que cuando se marchó de casa de Maggie acudió con presteza a la base. Allí, el capitán Smith le informó.

-Mayor, vamos a atacar el objetivo.- Declaró haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.-

 

El joven comprendió perfectamente la alusión. Tras saludar se dirigió hacia el vestuario de la base. Allí, en su taquilla guardaba el peto de combate y el faldellín típico de los saiyajin. Junto con algunos dispositivos y comunicadores para estar en contacto con sus aliados. Se los pondría junto a su armadura dado que, en virtud del acuerdo que tenían, podría llevar el uniforme de su pueblo cuando llegara el momento. Ahora lo lucía orgulloso. De modo que, frente a frente ya con los atavíos ceremoniales para un combate, su enemigo le espetó.

-A ver si has mejorado algo. Eso espero o será realmente aburrido.

 

Entre tanto en la gran nave las sacudidas y los disparos recibidos apenas se notaban. En el refugio en el que Keiko y los demás estaban nadie podría decir que se estuviera librando una batalla de colosales dimensiones. Aunque enseguida lo sabrían. Algunos soldados llegaron. Un oficial llamó a las técnicos.

-Se las requiere en el puente de mando y en la sala de ciber tecnología.- Les informó un teniente.-

 

Apuradas salieron de inmediato. Sobre todo Melissa que tuvo que dejar a los críos no sin inquietud y pesar.

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo amablemente Ginger.- Nos ocuparemos de ellos.-  
-Sí, les vamos a cuidar muy bien.- La apoyó Clarisa.-

 

La rubia camarera dedicó una mirada entre preocupada y afectuosa a Scott. No se privó de decirle con algo de temor.

-Ten mucho cuidado.  
-Lo tendré.- Le aseguró él con una sonrisa.-

 

Y salió caminando con aquel exoesqueleto. También las doctoras Prentis y Drummont se despidieron, el doctor Adams hizo lo propio y cada cual fue directo a los puestos en dónde les requerían. En la zona de contención también había actividad. Zura entreabrió los ojos. Estaba todavía convaleciente y con dolor por sus heridas. Sin embargo cada vez se encontraba mejor, pero prefería ser cauta. De modo que aguzó el oído.

-Parece que estos estúpidos humanos están muy ocupados. Eso solo puede significar que tienen problemas.- Razonó.- De momento esperaré a ver si me entero de lo que pasa. ¡Ojalá hayan venido a por mí y pueda tomarme mi venganza!

 

Ajenos a eso Maggie y los suyos también fueron llamados. Un grupo de soldados llegaron al refugio.

-Necesitamos a alguien del personal médico.- Declaró uno de los oficiales que mandaban el pelotón.-  
-Yo iré.- Se ofreció Giaal.-   
-Voy con usted.- Afirmó Maggie sin dudarlo.-  
-Y yo también.- Se unió sorprendentemente Erika.-

 

Aunque las dos mujeres intercambiaron fugazmente miradas ninguna dijo nada más. Lester asintió, comentando.

-Nosotros permaneceremos aquí con los demás pacientes. Tengan mucho cuidado.  
-Por ahora la situación en la nave es segura. Pero podremos recibir heridos.- Les explicó el teniente que comandaba aquel grupo.- Hemos montado un puesto de urgencia cercano a la zona de aterrizaje de los cazas. Pero estamos escasos de personal sanitario.  
-Entonces, ¡démonos prisa! - Urgió Giaal.-

 

Así, se pusieron en marcha sin más demora. El doctor Ginga pudo incluso pasarse a comprobar el estado de la incubadora con el pretexto de hacerse con instrumental. Viendo que todo seguía según lo previsto salió para acompañar a las enfermeras y a los soldados. Al poco de llegar un comunicado fue recibido.

-Doctor Ginga, reclaman su ayuda desde la base del enemigo.- Le notificó un oficial.-  
-¿La mía?- Se sorprendió el alien.-  
-Sí, precisan personal médico para atender a unos niños.- Le explicó ese individuo mostrándole unas imágenes.-  
-¡Por el sagrado árbol!- Exclamó el joven entre atónito y horrorizado.-  
-¿Qué sucede, doctor?- Se interesó Erika.-

 

Aunque Giaal no replicó. Maggie enseguida se ofreció.

-Iré con usted.  
-Es demasiado peligroso.- Rechazó él.-  
-No tengo miedo. ¡Por favor, déjeme ayudarle! - Le pidió ella.-  
-Necesitamos que parte del personal médico se quede aquí, para cuando comencemos a recibir heridos.- Intervino un comandante que estaba al frente del puesto.-  
-Yo iré.- Afirmó Erika con determinación agregando.- No dejaré que nada malo te pase, Kendall. Ya sabes lo que quiero. Ninguno de esos monstruos de ahí fuera me quitará mi venganza. No vas a morir ahí y a olvidar.  
-Erika, te juro que yo nunca…- Quiso responder la joven, aunque fue Giaal quien intervino entonces.-  
-Basta, éste no es ni el momento ni el lugar. No llevaré a ninguna de las dos. Quédense aquí hasta que regrese con los heridos.

 

Ambas enfermeras tuvieron que asentir. Giaal se puso de inmediato en marcha tras comprobar su equipamiento médico, botiquín especial incluido. Entre tanto, el grupo de Penélope y los demás no tardaron mucho en ser conducidos a presencia del contralmirante.

-Celebro verles. Les necesitamos. Doctora Winters. ¿Lo tiene todo preparado?  
-Si contralmirante.- Asintió ella.-  
-Fieles a nuestra palabra le daremos al mayor Derail la ocasión de solventar esto conforme a sus costumbres.- Afirmó Hazzar quien algo inquietado y no sin pesar, añadió.- Esperemos que salga victorioso. De lo contrario, no tendremos más opción que usar las armas biológicas.

 

Keiko y Caroline miraron ahora con estupor a su jefa de proyecto quien se limitó a asentir.

-¿A qué demonios se refiere el contralmirante?- Inquirió la tejana en su más puro estilo informal.  
-Veréis.- Les explicó Penélope con la venia del veterano militar.- Hay más saiyajin en esa base, están del lado del enemigo. Si el mayor Derail no puede derrotarles, para nosotros sería imposible. Solo conocíamos de una debilidad que pueda acabar con ellos de forma segura. Una enfermedad que descubrimos que podía afectarles…  
-Me parece algo terrible.- Protestó Keiko.- ¡Eso también podría matar a Kiros!

 

Penélope bajó la cabeza avergonzada aunque fue Hazzar quién replicó por ella.

-La doctora Winters se limitó a cumplir mis órdenes. A mi vez tenía esa autorización por parte del Estado Mayor, previa conformidad con los soberanos de Nuevo Vegeta. Lo lamento pero ésta es una guerra total. O vencemos nosotros y les destruimos o ellos nos aniquilarán. Ya no hay término medio.

 

Los demás no replicaron. Tras todo lo que habían visto y sufrido sabían por desgracia que el contralmirante no exageraba.

-Señor, también hemos puesto a punto un sistema defensivo.- Añadió Adams.- Estuvimos trabajando en un escudo de partículas para anular los ataques del adversario.  
-Íbamos a probarlo ahora. Por ello, entre otras cosas, les he hecho venir.- Comentó su interlocutor.- Pero vamos a necesitar que puedan desplegarlo aquí…

 

Ante el gesto atónito de los científicos, el comandante en jefe de la nave les explicó entonces…

-Tendremos que probar eso y desgraciadamente el arma biológica de la que les hemos hablado, antes de lo que pensábamos.

 

En la nave de Gralas entre tanto el combate comenzó. Con ambos luchadores transformados en súper guerreros. Kiros se lanzó contra su rival quién le esperaba confiado. Tras cruzar un par de golpes ambos se separaron a gran velocidad.

-¡Parece que has aprendido un poco! - Se rio Hurrels.- 

 

Turno de aquel enorme saiyajin para atacar, intentó golpear a su joven oponente con patadas y puñetazos, sin embargo Kiros esquivó con destreza.

-¿Cómo?- Se sorprendió aquel tipo.- ¡Me has evitado!  
-Claro, ¡eres demasiado lento!- Se burló el chico.- 

 

Su rival trató de golpearle varias veces más pero para su asombro y el de los otros saiyajin era incapaz de conseguirlo.

-¿Pero, como es posible?- Exclamó Hurrels.- Una escoria como tú no puede haber mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo.  
-No hice otra cosa más que entrenar en las condiciones más duras posibles.- Replicó Kiros.- Mientras, tú habrás estado aquí confiado, bajo la protección de ese tirano. Abusando de seres débiles que no podían defenderse. ¿Y te llamas saiyajin? Tú y los que te siguen sois un baldón para nuestro pueblo.- Les acusó indignado.-

 

Aquello no sentó bien a la mayoría de sus compatriotas, si bien dos bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza.

-¡Te voy a quitar las ganas de insultarnos, mocoso! - Aulló Hurrels elevando su energía para convertirse en súper saiyajin de segundo nivel.-

 

Su oponente hizo lo propio, estaban igualados en estado de transformación, si bien el volumen y la musculatura de aquel enorme saiyajin eran muy superiores.

-¡Toma!- Exclamó disparando un poderoso chorro de energía contra el joven.-

 

Kiros trató de apartarse pero en esta ocasión el ataque fue muy rápido. Solo pudo crear un escudo con su aura para protegerse. La potencia de ese chorro energético le hizo atravesar un par de paredes. Cuando se levantó apenas si pudo mirar a su alrededor y musitar.

-¿Pero qué?..

 

Y es que apretados contra el fondo de la sala y observándole con una mezcla de miedo y estupor se concentraban unos cuantos seres. Parecían humanoides. Incluso de una especie que él reconoció. Otros estaban tendidos en el suelo. Posiblemente muertos por aquella descarga de energía que le había llevado a él mismo hasta allí. No le dio mucho tiempo a interesarse por ellos. Tras grabar algunas imágenes con la micro cámara que llevaba entre su equipación tuvo que salir al escuchar la amenazante voz de su enemigo.

-¡Voy a destruir este maldito planeta si no das la cara!

 

Eso hizo enfurecer a Kiros. ¡Aquel maldito cobarde estaba poniendo en peligro e incluso quitando vidas de seres inocentes e indefensos! Dio un último vistazo. Y lo que vio le encogió su propio corazón. ¡Eran unos niños! Los mayores no tendrían más de unos diez o doce años a lo sumo. Con presteza salió de allí para no ponerles en peligro. Pero su contrincante le aguardaba y esta vez sí logró darle un puñetazo en la cara que le lanzó contra otra pared, incrustándole en ella.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Has conocido ya a nuestros esclavos?

 

Pese a todo, el chico salió de aquel trance sin parecer demasiado afectado. Eso sí, miraba con ira a su adversario. Aunque se contuvo un momento y llamó a Tracer usando un dispositivo intercomunicador que todavía llevaba.

-Avisa al doctor Ginga, que venga de inmediato. Hay niños aquí a los que debería ver. Te envío las imágenes. Asegúrate de que le lleguen. Vosotros tenéis que llegar hasta aquí y rescatarles lo antes posible…  
-Hemos conseguido abrir brecha. Vamos para allá con los varitech.- Le informó su compañero.-   
-¡No vais a rescatar a nadie, miserable basura! - Espetó Hurrels atacándole una vez más.-

 

Sin embargo en esta ocasión el chico se plantó estático y recibió la acometida de su enemigo. Para asombro de éste y de los demás guerreros del espacio, Kiros soportó un puñetazo al rostro sin inmutarse. De hecho su energía se había elevado a niveles enormes. Hasta el propio Hurrels quedó perplejo.

-¡Qué! – Exclamó sin poderlo creer.-

 

Kiros replicó en ese instante hundiendo su puño en el estómago de su rival quien se dobló por el golpe. En tanto el chico replicaba con indignada y fría cólera.

-Has ido demasiado lejos, matando y haciendo sufrir a inocentes. Eres como esa maldita Zura, pero a ti ¡No te perdonaré!

 

Los demás se miraban unos a otros con asombro y temor. Ese joven mostraba ahora un poder realmente tremendo. Comparable a los saiyajin de más nivel. Pese a ello, Hurrels no se daba por vencido, tratando de atacarle una y otra vez. Ahora en cambio Kiros le esquivaba sin dificultad. Su aura brillaba incluso con lenguas de fuego rojizas.

-¡Ese poder!- Exclamó uno de los saiyajin que observaban desde abajo.-  
-¡Es propio de los dioses!- Comentó otra joven guerrera con los ojos abiertos de un modo desmesurado.-  
-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Urgió un tercero.-

 

Aunque Hurrels pudo recobrarse lo suficiente como para preguntar.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Zura? Era mi pareja.  
-Sé que la tenemos encerrada por sus terribles actos. Pero tú no tendrás esa suerte.- Le amenazó Kiros aumentando aún más su energía.-  
-¡No lo creas!- Exclamó en modo desafiante su enemigo que hizo lo propio lanzando un inopinado ataque sin ningún blanco en particular.- ¡Morid todos!

 

La gran explosión que siguió destruyó gran parte del planetoide. A duras penas el joven pudo envolverse en una esfera de energía. Aunque por desgracia, solo dos saiyajin, un hombre y una mujer, habían sobrevivido. Las fuerzas de rescate próximas al igual que muchos prisioneros y hasta tropas de Gralas habían sido aniquiladas, bien por la explosión o por la privación de la atmósfera al entrar en contacto con el espacio exterior. El propio tirano se alarmó. Todos los sistemas daban fallos. Enseguida ordenó a uno de sus asistentes.

-¡Que preparen un módulo de escape!

 

Aunque la réplica de éste le dejó horrorizado cuando le dijo.

-La zona de salida ha sido dañada, amo Gralas. No se puede acceder.  
-¡Maldito idiota! –Espetó aquella criatura poniéndose en marcha de inmediato.- Ordena que tengan lista mi nave personal. Está en la zona segura.  
-Si amo.- Convino su interlocutor.-

 

Su esbirro asintió retirándose de allí. Gralas trataba de correr con toda la escasa velocidad que sus cortas extremidades le proporcionaban.

-¡Malditos humanos! No lo entiendo. No han podido destruir esto tanto. Salvo que hayan sido esos bárbaros saiyajin. ¡Estúpidas bestias sin cerebro!, pelear dentro de mi base. No debí dejarles entrar.

 

Giaal estaba a punto de llegar cuando esa enorme explosión atronó. Con horror tanto él como Tracer y otros que habían salido a buscarle, vieron volar medio planetoide.

-Espero que aun podamos salvar a alguien ahí.- Dijo Susan, quién junto a las otras dos Fighter Ladies se había unido al grupo que fuera en busca del doctor.- Ha sido un ataque tremendo.  
-Abramos un pasillo de fuego con los varitech.- Les indicó Jane.- A mi señal. ¡Fuego!

 

Olivia y Susan obedecieron proporcionando junto con Tracer y Mullins cobertura a la nave en la que iba Giaal. En el espacio Enset y los demás destruían a casi todas las naves enemigas de forma metódica. Solo una extraña esfera se les escapó, e iba directa al asteroide…

-Activen escudos.- Ordenó el contralmirante al ser detectada aquella bola.-

 

Se hizo de inmediato pero aquel bólido los esquivó, iba realmente rápido. Chocó contra una de las zonas de salida de cazas e hizo un apreciable destrozo. Las alarmas tronaron por toda la nave y equipos de contención de incendios junto con tropas y robots acudieron. Entre tanto Kiros fue informado por Giaal que llegó a donde estaba el chico. El saiyajin vio entonces a dos de los suyos a los que se dirigió con severidad y enfado.

-¿Es que no os da vergüenza? ¿Cómo habéis caído tan bajo? Somos una raza orgullosa sí, un pueblo guerrero, pero nunca nos ha reportado ningún tipo de placer asesinar a seres indefensos e inocentes. Esas criaturas no eran enemigas vuestras, ni mías. ¿Seréis capaces de mirar a vuestros antepasados el día de vuestra muerte y justificaros por lo que habéis hecho? ¿O preferiréis presentaros ante ellos habiendo enmendado vuestras culpas?  
-Nosotros nunca quisimos algo así.- Se defendió la joven.- Nos contaron que teníamos que salvar de la extinción a nuestra raza.  
-¿Matando niños? ¿Destruyendo mundos pacíficos que jamás nos atacaron? - Preguntó Kiros con severidad y enfado.- ¿Así luchamos los saiyajin?  
-¡No! - Se excusó el chico ahora.- Gralas nos dijo que esos mundos eran bases militares de los terrestres y del reino lunar. Y que estaban preparando un ataque masivo contra nuestro mundo. Igual que en los tiempos antiguos. Cuando fue destruido a traición por el tirano Freezer. Nos dijo que esos reyes de la Luna eran iguales que él.  
-Y os lo creísteis, ¿verdad?- Inquirió su interlocutor con una mezcla de estupor y desaprobación.-  
-Si, lo hicimos. ¿Por qué íbamos a dudar de la palabra de un guerrero como Hurrels, o del propio príncipe Eron? - Se justificó la muchacha.-  
-Además, nos han contado que en la época antigua eso era lo que hacíamos.- Agregó su compañero.-  
-Sí, precisamente cuando nuestro pueblo estuvo engañado y sometido a ese Freezer. Exactamente lo mismo que ahora habéis hecho vosotros, peleando al servicio de este maldito asesino de Gralas.- Remachó Kiros para sentenciar.- Os ha engañado, y se ha servido de vosotros para que fuerais sus carniceros. ¡Para que os manchaseis las manos con la sangre que él quería derramar!

 

Ninguno de sus congéneres replicó. Bajaron la cabeza mirando al suelo. Aquel discurso les había impactado, más tras lo que habían visto. Ahora se sentían realmente engañados y utilizados. Y lo que era peor, habían deshonrado a su pueblo. Aunque por el momento lo único que pudieron hacer fue buscar refugio en otras partes de la nave que todavía podían aislarse del espacio. Afortunadamente Kiros pudo a su vez entrar en una lanzadera y ponerse un traje espacial preparado para él, afortunadamente varias copias habían sido hechas por el doctor Adams y su grupo. 

-Tenemos que volver cuanto antes al asteroide, Hurrels ha huido hacia allí. ¡Lo destruirá todo! - Les contó el preocupado joven.-  
-Rescaten a los heridos y a los cautivos y acaben con la base enemiga.- Les ordenó Enset quién a su vez había recibido instrucciones del puente.-  
-Suerte amigo.- Le deseó Giaal, añadiendo.- En cuanto salve a todos los que pueda iré a ayudarte…

 

El saiyajin asintió. Todos se apresuraron a obedecer. Giaal fue llevado por los varitech hacia donde se estimaba había podido haber supervivientes. El alien quedó sobrecogido ante lo que vio, lo mismo que el resto del equipo de rescate. Por suerte pudieron salvar a varios de esos prisioneros. Aunque cuando iba a salir, un hombre saiyajin y una mujer les cerraron el paso. El doctor Ginga acumuló energía y dirigiéndose a ellos les espetó tomando su apariencia natural.

-¡Aunque tenga que morir luchando me enfrentaré a vosotros! No permitiré que sigáis masacrando a inocentes. Y menos a unos niños de mi pueblo.

 

No obstante sus presuntos enemigos se miraron con estupor. Fue la muchacha, de pelo moreno y ojos castaños, la que habló.

-Me llamo Jetra, soy hija de Jikx y de Ludelia. No deseo luchar contra vosotros. Al contrario. Os ruego que me aceptéis en vuestro bando.  
-Yo soy Nalir. Hijo de Soutte y Kiljia. Y solicito lo mismo que mi compañera.- Agregó otro guerrero moreno y de ojos azules.- Te lo pedimos, por favor. Dejad que nos rehabilitemos a los ojos de los nuestros.

 

Giaal les dedicó una mirada de sorpresa, aunque enseguida se repuso y les exigió por toda contestación.

-¡Demostradlo! Ayudadme a poner a salvo a cuantos inocentes podáis y consideraremos vuestras peticiones.

 

Los saiyajin asintieron. No eran tan poderosos como Kiros pero fueron muy útiles para abrir camino hasta poder llegar a los supervivientes. Con horror Giaal se percató de que eran muy pocos. Aun así, una lanzadera pudo llenarse. Junto a él, entre los evacuados, al menos volvían cuatro niños de su raza. Cubiertos por el fuego de los varitech retornaron de inmediato al asteroide. Nada más aterrizar, los saiyajin que iban con el doctor Ginga le ayudaron a sacar a los heridos.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Erika cuando les vio llegar, tanto que se olvidó incluso de su enemistad dando una voz a su compañera.- ¡Kendall, ven aquí!

 

Maggie corrió a unirse con Marek para socorrer a los recién llegados. Ambas vieron consternadas como había incluso niños. Aunque lo que más las asombró fue ver que eran alienígenas y que el doctor mostraba el mismo aspecto que ellos cuando les hablaba en un extraño lenguaje desconocido. Los niños, dos niñas de entre ocho y seis años, un niño de unos cinco y otro de apenas cuatro, parecieron tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar. 

-Les he dicho que somos amigos, y que nadie les volverá a hacer ningún daño.- Tradujo Giaal a las atónitas enfermeras.-

 

Las dos asintieron, tratando de sonreír a aquellos pequeños que las miraban con una mezcla de asombro y temor a su vez. Paralelamente a eso, en la sala de confinamiento de Zura, la saiyajin esbozó una malévola sonrisa musitando en tanto trataba de levantarse de su cama.

-¡Al fin ha venido a buscarme!


	24. Capítulo 24. El último acto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin haber podido superar todavía muchas cosas de la gran batalla, una nueva amenaza pudiera ser que aun peor se perfila.

Cuando Hurrels chocó contra la protección del asteroide salió despedido, pero pudo redirigir su rumbo y colisionar contra la zona de despegue y aterrizaje de los aviones humanos. Allí, al poco de caer pudo recobrarse. Los pocos soldados que había por esa zona, y que sobrevivieron a la explosión que provocó el impacto del saiyajin, le dispararon con todas las armas a su alcance. Desgraciadamente ninguna hacía mella en ese monstruo que se reía a carcajadas de los vanos esfuerzos del enemigo por detenerle.

-Sois un puñado de miserables gusanos, ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Vaya una raza más débil e inútil! Pensar que los reyes de Nuevo Vegeta doblan la rodilla ante semejantes insectos.- Escupió.- ¡Fuera de mi vista, escoria!

 

Y sin más ceremonias barrió a cuanto adversario veía con rayos de energía desintegrándoles o incinerándoles entre terribles gritos de dolor y agonía. Aunque esto, lejos de provocarle horror, le divertía. Anduvo entonces hacia el interior. Y al poco sintió una energía conocida.

-¡Ja, ja!... es ella.- Sentenció.- Sigue viva, tanto mejor. Entre ambos concluiremos rápidamente la tarea. Y podremos vencer a ese miserable. Aun no puedo comprender como ha llegado a hacerse tan fuerte.

 

Y el objeto de su alegría también pudo percibir esa energía tan poderosa. Sonriendo con satisfacción se puso en pie. Al instante los guardias que la custodiaban la apuntaron con sus armas.

-Tranquilos. Solo estaba estirando las piernas. Estoy débil todavía…- Sonrió aviesamente, en tanto pensaba no sin regocijo.- Pero eso no va a durar por mucho más tiempo…

 

Entre tanto los heridos comenzaban a llegar en las lanzaderas. El personal médico apenas si daba abasto para atenderles a todos. Tras dejar a los niños arropados y tumbados en improvisadas camas, las enfermeras intentaban ayudar al doctor Ginga a auxiliar a los casos más graves. Un soldado sangraba profusamente y apenas mantenía la consciencia. Erika intentaba cortarle la hemorragia.

-¡Hay que hacerle un torniquete!- Dijo gritando.- Kendall, ¡ven a ayudarme!

 

Ésta no lo dudó, tras atender a un paciente con menor gravedad corrió hacia allí. Entre ambas pudieron llevar a cabo aquella maniobra provisional.

-Esperemos que no tarden las ambulancias.- Suspiró Maggie.-

 

Erika no respondió a eso, ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el próximo herido. Su compañera hizo lo mismo. Al menos ahora, Marek no tenía tiempo ni de hacerle reproches con la mirada. Por su lado, en el puente de mando, enseguida se recibieron informes del ataque de aquel intruso. 

-Envíen a cuantos varitech puedan.- Ordenó el contralmirante.- Acaben con ese individuo como sea.  
-Señor, algunos sistemas informáticos se han averiado.- Le informó uno de los oficiales.-  
-Traten de hacerlos funcionar de nuevo.- Respondió éste.-  
-Será imposible si no van a repararlos en el lugar de la avería.- Contestó su subordinado.-

 

Los presentes guardaron unos momentos de silencio. Aquello estaba casi en medio del fragor del combate. Sería muy peligroso. Sin embargo, fue Scott quién intervino, enfundado como estaba en su exoesqueleto.

-Yo iré.  
-Eso es muy peligroso.- Le advirtió Caroline.-  
-Lo sé, pero en estas circunstancias no tenemos más alternativa.- Declaró valerosamente el chico, afirmando.- Y con este traje voy más protegido que la mayoría.  
-Te acompañaré.- Afirmó la tejana.-  
-No, necesitamos a alguien aquí que se ocupe de depurar los comandos y de comprobar si las reparaciones van bien encaminadas.- Rebatió un mayor de comunicaciones.-  
-Iré yo.- Se ofreció Melissa.-  
-No os dejaré solos.- Añadió el doctor Adams.- Puede que hagan falta varios técnicos e ingenieros para solventar cualquier tipo de avería.- Razonó.-  
-Vayan, llevarán una escolta.- Les respondió Hazzar.-

 

Los tres salieron de inmediato. Penélope por su parte estaba junto con Keiko tratando de ayudar con los sistemas defensivos exteriores. La joven pelirroja enseguida de percató de algo.

-Hemos perdido los escudos, ¡hay un fallo de energía! - Comentó muy preocupada.-  
-Podría ser el reactor principal.- Especuló el capitán Smith.- ¡Maldita sea!, justamente ahora no.

 

Y es que la nave estaba descargando toda su potencia de fuego contra la base enemiga que ya apenas si respondía. Ahora eso les planteaba un terrible dilema.

-O dejamos de disparar y centramos toda la potencia en los sistemas defensivos y de soporte vital o podríamos tener muchos problemas.- Afirmó Simmons, quien llegaba en ese momento al puente, acompañada del teniente Tang.-  
-En efecto. Hay un malfuncionamiento en el reactor. Sobrecarga.- Explicó el oriental.- Debemos prescindir de sistemas que no sean vitales.  
-¡Y permitir que esos bastardos salgan con vida!- Se lamentó Smith golpeando una consola de mandos con frustración.- Si escapan volverán a amenazar las vidas de los terrestres, los selenitas, los biosanos, y los habitantes de cualquier otro mundo aliado nuestro.  
-Quizás se pueda hacer algo, un bypass para recolectar energía.- Comentó Keiko.-

 

Todos quedaron reflexivos, meditando sobre esa posibilidad. Que parecía desde luego la única, aunque bastante complicada a su vez. 

-Solo hay una persona que podría ayudarnos.- Musitó Penélope.- Aunque antes necesito llegar hasta él.

 

Y a Keiko le dio un vuelco al corazón, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. Pero, ¿cómo llegar hasta él? Y así lo dijo en voz alta

-Hay alguien que puede ayudarlas. El mayor Kiros. – Respondió el capitán Smith, tras ponerse en contacto con el comandante Enset.- Pero deben ser capaces de establecer comunicación.  
-Muy bien. Quiero ponerme en contacto con él cuanto antes.- Afirmó una decidida Penélope.-

 

Y aquello fue posible, por la mediación de quienes estaban en la zona en ese momento. En tanto eso sucedía, Kiros estaba ahora listo para luchar una vez más. Buscaba a su contrincante por el asteroide. Aunque Hurrels se adelantó, llegando hasta la zona de contención. No tardó en ir destruyendo todas las puertas blindadas y medidas de seguridad que le impedían el acceso. Avanzó sin problemas aniquilando a cualquier soldado que tratara de detenerle. Al fin abrió la última de las puertas y vio a Zura tras esa celda especial.

-Ya iba siendo hora.- Sonrió ella.-

 

Como respuesta el saiyajin trató de arrancar la puerta pero ésta se resistía.

-La han construido con materiales realmente fuertes, incluso para nosotros.- Le comentó Zura.-  
-¡No lo suficiente! - Exclamó Hurrels concentrando energía y disparando un rayo que al fin hizo un agujero apreciable en el blindaje.- 

 

Ahora pudo meter ambas manos y tirar hasta al fin arrancar aquella puerta de sus goznes. Zura sonrió entre aliviada y llena de regocijo.

-Ahora vamos, tenemos que acabar con un gusano.- Le indicó Hurrels.-  
-Muy bien, pero todavía no estoy recuperada por completo.- Objetó ella.-  
-¿Podrás al menos ocuparte de los humanos?- Le inquirió su interlocutor.-  
-Nada más fácil.- Aseguró la mujer saiyajin.-

 

Salieron ambos de allí, arremetiendo contra todo humano o construcción enemiga que vieran en pie. Aunque no tardaron en tener contestación. Kiros apareció delante de ellos para espetar.

-¡Se acabó! Rendiros y quizás tenga clemencia. Los soberanos me autorizaron a ofrecer una amnistía para todos aquellos que se arrepientan y juren servirles fielmente, tras pagar por sus crímenes.  
-¿Quieres burlarte de nosotros?- Espetó Hurrels, afirmando sin cortapisas.- ¡Antes muerto que humillarme ante esos lacayos de la Tierra!

 

Y lanzó una onda de energía realmente poderosa. Kiros supo que, o la anulaba o toda la nave estallaría, de modo que concentró sus fuerzas para contratacar. Zura por su parte reía, pese a su estado de debilidad, y dijo.

-Buscaré a esas zorritas humanas que tanto te gustan y acabaré con ellas. Estoy débil aun pero me sobran fuerzas para algo tan sencillo.

 

Aquello acabó por espolear la furia de Kiros quién en efecto anuló el ataque del perplejo Hurrels con una poderosísima onda de energía propia. Tan fuerte que se llevó por delante a ese guerrero haciéndole atravesar una gruesa pared del asteroide. Las alarmas tronaban y el aire se perdía en el vacío del espacio. Hurrels solo pudo aullar para ser desintegrado por tan tremenda descargar energética. Por su parte Zura, llena de odio hacia su rival, espetó.

-¡Morirás!

 

Y lanzó un rayo con todas sus fuerzas en él. Sin embargo, aquello no representó una amenaza para Kiros quién lo desvió haciéndolo estallar inocuamente en el aire. El guerrero estaba más preocupado ahora de tapar ese boquete abierto en la estructura de la nave que en esa enloquecida mujer saiyajin.

-¡No me ignores, maldito!- Exclamó ella tratando de aumentar sus fuerzas.- ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a humillarme nunca más!

 

Pero para su asombro, Jetra se cruzó en su camino. Llevaba sujeta por la cintura a la doctora Winters quien sonrió con desprecio al ver a esa saiyajin.

-No te molestes.- Le dijo Penélope con desdén.- No podrás aumentar tu fuerza. Te pasará lo mismo que a ese otro animal.  
-¿Qué dices?- escupió Zura sin comprender, aunque visiblemente enojada.-  
-Que liberamos un virus específico para los saiyajin. Solamente aquellos que tomaron un antídoto no se han visto afectados. Como Jetra o Kiros, por ejemplo. - Le desveló Penélope añadiendo.- Al principio pensamos en que fuera mortal. Pero, para evitar muertes de inocentes en tu pueblo, finalmente lo rebajamos. No es permanente pero si lo bastante como para que ahora mismo no tengas ninguna posibilidad.

 

Ahora, atando cabos, Zura comprendió, no era ninguna estúpida. Por eso tardaba tanto en recuperar sus fuerzas. Ya debería haber estado mucho mejor. Y esos malditos mequetrefes la habían imposibilitado para la lucha.

-Ríndete.- Le ordenó entonces Jetra.-   
-¡Tú!, maldita traidora cobarde.- La acusó su compatriota.- Te has vendido a estos ridículos insectos. ¡Acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga!

 

Pero pese a intentar atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, el rayo de energía de Zura fue fácilmente anulado por el de su rival. Jetra no tuvo contemplaciones y desintegró literalmente a su enemiga que se evaporó entre alaridos. Ante la horrorizada cara de Penélope, la guerrera se justificó.

-Era lo que esa perra merecía. Nunca me gustó.  
-¡Tenemos otras preocupaciones ahora! - Urgió Kiros que había presenciado aquello sin intervenir.- 

 

La nave en efecto estaba colapsando en algunos sectores. Rápidamente algunos droidos iban y venían para intentar ayudar en las reparaciones. Los propios cazas varitech estaban acudiendo a taponar ese agujero. Kiros se adelantó. Emitiendo energía el joven fundió algunos paneles de metal que los propios robots pudieron colocar y soldar para tapar aquello. En otra parte, tanto Scott, como Adams y Melissa corrían hacia el centro informático. La zona estaba dañada por los ataques del enemigo, y sobre todo por los disparos indiscriminados de Hurrels. Avanzaban por una galería que daba acceso al edificio cuando de pronto el techo comenzó a temblar.

-¡Alto! –Les pidió Adams que iba delante dando la voz de alarma.- ¡Echaos atrás!…

 

Scott se paró en seco sujetando a la doctora Prentis, por desgracia Adams estaba demasiado adelantado, no pudieron evitar ver con impotencia y desesperación como parte de las vigas del techo se desplomaban sobre él.

-¡Doctor!- Gritó Scott horrorizado.-  
-¡Clay! –Chilló a su vez Melissa corriendo a tratar de quitar aquellos escombros.-

 

Sin embargo, eran demasiado pesados para ella. El chico la ayudó. Entre ambos y algunos soldados de la escolta pudieron liberar al científico. Por desgracia era tarde. Uno de los oficiales que iban con ellos le tomó el pulso para mover la cabeza y musitar con pesar.

-Lo lamento. Ha muerto.

 

Melissa se abrazó al cuerpo sin poder dejar de llorar musitando en su idioma natal. 

-Aishiteru…Clay…

Scott también tenía lágrimas, pero muy entero, pudo decirle a la destrozada doctora

-Él no hubiera querido que nos detuviéramos. Tenemos que salvar esta nave.

 

Y, tras unos instantes para tratar de recomponerse en lo más mínimo en su ánimo, ella asintió despacio. Al fin, acudieron droidos que apuntalaron el inestable techo y fueron despejando el camino. Una vez hecho esto fueron capaces de avanzar sin percatarse de la presencia de un misterioso individuo envuelto en un sayal negro que portaba un gran libro burdeos. Abriéndolo usó algo parecido a una pluma. Daba la impresión de estar escribiendo en él, después desapareció. Entre tanto, los científicos llegaron a la sala y observaron los daños. Circuitos rotos, conexiones cortadas… Sin perder ni un segundo se pusieron a trabajar. Melissa trató desesperadamente de centrarse únicamente en las reparaciones.

-Lo arreglaremos, lo haremos. Por todos nosotros, por ti.- Suspiró entre lágrimas.- No te decepcionaremos.

 

Entre tanto Kiros fue avisado por Tracer. El mayor Jensen había sido informado a su vez por Mullins. Una nave había salido de la base enemiga que estaba próxima a estallar.

-Debe de ser ese maldito Gralas. Me ocuparé en persona de él.- Espetó entre jadeos.-  
-Estás agotado.- Valoró Penélope.- Apenas si te quedan fuerzas.  
-Es mi deber. No me lo perdonaría jamás si ese bastardo escapase.- Replicó contundentemente el saiyajin que se dirigió a su congénere.- Encárgate de ayudar a los humanos junto con tu compañero.  
-A tus órdenes.- Asintió la interpelada como si de una oficial militar se tratara.-

 

Y Kiros salió volando lo más deprisa que pudo. Rumbo a la sala militar en donde aún se guardaban algunos trajes especiales para él.

-¿Te apetece un poco de música?- le preguntó Tracer conectando con su compañero.-  
-Me animaría mucho.- Admitió el joven.- Sobre todo una en particular que reservaba para este momento.

 

Y comentándole a su compañero cual era, éste la buscó de inmediato y se la puso a través del intercomunicador. Espoleado por la canción el saiyajin reunió fuerza para propulsarse a gran velocidad, una vez más rumbo al espacio exterior.

El Amor es como un reloj de arena, va salvaje cuanto llega cerca  
El tiempo se va, se van dejando momentos agitados y vacíos.  
¿Quién dijo que el amor podía durar para siempre?

Me estoy cansando de sentirme como lo hago  
En tanto nos separamos pequeños secretos aparecen entre los dos  
Mientras navegamos alejándonos, sintiéndonos cómodos en la distancia…

 

-Le acompañamos, mayor.- Intervino Jane convocando a sus pilotos.- Fighter Ladies, ¡vamos allá!  
-Recibido.- Repuso Susan, elevándose a su vez.-  
-A la orden.- Agregó Olivia.- 

Dijiste que el amor duraría para siempre  
Que ninguno de los dos se rendiría nunca  
Llegó un tiempo hay un lugar

Un cambio de corazón, sobre la cara  
Es sobre el amor y sobre el perdón  
Dime ahora, dime como es

No tienes que dar, la amnistía está concedida  
Lo que está hecho, hecho está para todos  
Vamos cariño, vamos a empezar de nuevo, ahora mismo  
La amnistía está garantizada

Escoltado por las tres mujeres el saiyajin recortó la distancia que le separaba de esa nave. Allí viajaba el tirano Gralas. Éste al principio se mostraba confiado por haber escapado, como otras tantas veces en el pasado. Sin embargo, ahora su recelo crecía. Ante él se manifestó aquella figura encapuchada con ese gran libro burdeos entre las manos.

-Creía que me habías dicho que todo iba a terminar bien.- Comentó Gralas con una mezcla de extrañeza y temor.-  
-Y lo hará.- Replicó su misterioso interlocutor.- Para todas las personas de bien del universo. Al fin van a librarse del tirano.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó el perplejo aludido en tanto protestaba.- Si yo solo hice lo que me ordenaste.  
-Fue por un bien superior. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió en aquellos lejanos días.   
-¿Te refieres a cuando..?- Exclamó aquel verdoso ser comenzando a entender.- ¡No puede ser! Fuiste tú el que…

 

Pero ese misterioso ser no le dejó concluir la frase, sentenciando, para dejar aterrado a Gralas mientras le hacía escuchar la misma música que oía Kiros.

-Ahora tu participación ha terminado.- Como dice esa canción. La amnistía está garantizada. Pero no para ti, sino para todos a los que esclavizaste y asesinaste en el pasado. Y sobre todo, para los inocentes que quedan en el presente y el futuro.

Si, pienso mucho, he pensado mucho  
He pensado en ti, cariño  
El Señor sabe que he estado pensando en ti  
He estado pensando que el amor debería durar para siempre

Ninguno de los dos se rendirá nunca  
Un cambio de corazón, sobre la cara  
Es sobre el amor y sobre el perdón

Dime ahora, dime como es  
No tienes que dar, la amnistía está concedida  
Lo que está hecho, hecho está para todos  
Vamos cariño, vamos a empezar de nuevo, ahora mismo  
La amnistía está garantizada

 

Y tras decir esto dejando escuchar aquella estrofa, desapareció. Aunque el extraterrestre no quiso rendirse tan pronto y aceleró su cápsula de escape al grito de…

-Yo sobreviviré, siempre lo hago. No me haces falta, ¿Me oyes?...

 

Su nave ganó potencia y en efecto parecía que podría burlar una vez más a sus perseguidores. No obstante Kiros lo vio y concentró su energía en una ola de poder.

Dijiste que el amor duraría para siempre  
Que ninguno de los dos se rendiría nunca  
Llegó un tiempo hay un lugar

Un cambio de corazón, sobre la cara  
Es sobre el amor y sobre el perdón  
Dime ahora, dime como es

No tienes que dar, la amnistía está concedida  
Lo que está hecho, hecho está para todos  
Vamos cariño, vamos a empezar de nuevo, ahora mismo  
La amnistía está garantizada

-Kamehamehaaaa. Yaaa.- Gritó lanzando esa poderosa onda que, en apenas unos segundos, alcanzó a su enemigo.- ¡Por Nuevo Vegeta!...

 

Gralas solo pudo ver la muerte acercarse en forma del destello de aquella ráfaga letal. Aulló al ser consumido junto con su nave, que explotó en el espacio. 

-¡Al fin!- Gritó Kiros elevando un puño.- Mi pueblo se ha vengado del tirano.

 

Sin embargo, su alegría quedó pronto eclipsada. Del puente le llegaron malas noticias, era la voz de Keiko.

-La base enemiga va a explotar y hemos perdido los escudos. Nuestra nave está muy dañada. No sé si lo resistirá.

 

El ya extenuado guerrero replicó sin embargo con calma y seguridad.

-Me ocuparé de eso. Que conecten los sistemas, voy a la cámara del generador.

 

Recordó como el doctor Adams le contó la manera en la que el príncipe Leval y el primo de éste ayudaron a alimentar con su energía los sistemas de disparo de la SSP-1. Por fortuna aquel científico tan notable había reconfigurado eso y precavidamente dejó lista una conexión, no solo para las armas sino también para abastecer de energía la nave. Ahora, esa idea iba a resultar providencial. Dependía de la celeridad y destreza con las que Scott y Melissa fuesen capaces de reparar los sistemas. Y también del tino y rapidez con las que Caroline y Keiko pudieran ponerlos en línea. Kiros fue ayudado a volver por el caza de Susan que estaba en modo varitech. Debía ahorrar fuerzas. Los aviones y el robot llegaron raudos, dejando al saiyajin cerca de su destino.

-No hay tiempo que perder.- Comentó el guerrero del espacio llamando a través del comunicador.- Jetra, avisa a tu compañero Nalir, os necesito aquí.  
\- Como ordenes.- Repuso la joven.-

 

Y con gran velocidad se dispusieron a acudir a la llamada. Las científicas entre tanto comentaban.

-La base enemiga está colapsando, ¡va a explotar!- Anunció una asustada Keiko en tanto manejaba febrilmente los controles efectuando comprobaciones.-  
\- Estamos demasiado cerca para frenar la onda expansiva.- Añadió una preocupada Caroline en la misma situación que su compañera.- Eso dañará muchísimo nuestra nave.  
-Y de por sí ya ha sido muy castigada.- Intervino un asimismo inquieto Hazzar.- Quizás no aguante una onda expansiva de ese calibre.

 

Por su parte, una todavía llorosa Melissa se esforzaba denodadamente por centrarse en su labor. No podía permitir que la muerte del doctor Adams hubiera sido en vano. Pero era incapaz de evitar pensar en él. Había comenzado a sentirse atraída por ese hombre, incluso quizás a amarle. Sin embargo, no se atrevió ni a intentar hacérselo ver. Una vez más en su vida, era tarde.

-Por lo menos, ayudaré a salvar a los miles de personas que viajan aquí. Tu sacrificio se recordará, Clay.- Pensaba con una tremenda tristeza y dolor.- Yo siempre te recordaré…

 

Sin embargo atendió a las indicaciones de Scott con un renovado coraje, cuando el chico le dijo.

-Tenemos que soldar unos cuantos cables y reconectar algunos microchips. Los droidos mecánicos los tienen aquí.

 

El joven científico, tratando también de sobreponerse a aquello, usó su traje para levantar unas pesadas vigas que le obstaculizaban el paso. Pudo así, ayudado por un soplete, comenzar a reparar esas conexiones.

-Vamos allá. Hay que darse prisa.- Se decía para arengarse.-

 

Los cazas llegaron al fin a la nave. Tras ser entrado en ella por Susan, Kiros salió volando hacia su destino. Al llegar pidió de inmediato ver al doctor Adams. Allí le dieron la terrible noticia.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó entre consternado y muy inquieto.- Era un gran científico y un buen hombre. Que descanse en paz. Pero ahora ¿Quién podrá ayudarme con esto?

 

Los oficiales que allí estaban se comunicaron de inmediato con el puente. Para sorpresa de todos, tras expresar su pesar por la muerte del doctor, Keiko declaró en cuanto el contralmirante las puso al corriente.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo.  
-¡Llévenla de inmediato! - Ordenó Hazzar.- ¡Máxima prioridad!

 

Con rapidez un oficial le indicó a la joven que fuera para allá. La chica le siguió, tras tomar un deslizador se plantó allí en apenas seis minutos. Para cuando llegó, encontró a Kiros. Él la miró atónito, la muchacha le devolvió la mirada con decisión aunque preguntó con tono trémulo.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga?

 

En ese momento llegaron Jetra y Nalir. Ambos saiyajin se inclinaron ante su compatriota.

-Excelencia, mandad y seréis obedecido.- Aseguró Nalir.-

El chico asintió y mostrando una especie de cables con un asa les indicó.

-Agarraos a eso y cuando os diga, emitir toda la fuerza que podáis…

 

Los otros dos asintieron, en eso que Kiros le dijo a Keiko.

-Necesito que me conectes desde aquí al sistema de escudos de la nave.  
-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió la muchacha.- ¿Hablas en serio?  
-Desde luego.- Sentenció él.-

 

La muchacha asintió, tras estar trabajando en una consola de control cercana y conectar algunas cosas, le comentó al saiyajin.

-He activado los sistemas, al fin han reparado las conexiones. Estás en línea con los escudos, pero haría falta una gran cantidad de energía como para…

 

Kiros simplemente sonrió, aunque sudaba y parecía agotado cuando le respondió.

-Ahora tienes que alejarte de aquí, Keiko, será peligroso para una humana estar tan cerca.

 

En ese momento, multitud de explosiones en cadena comenzaron a producirse en el planetoide enemigo.

-¡No queda tiempo!- Advirtió Caroline.-  
-Circuitos activados.- Respondió Scott tras terminar con sus reparaciones.- ¡Adelante!

 

Kiros se sujetó a dos de esos cables con agarraderas. Keiko le observaba sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada.

-¡Vamos, vete! - Le ordenó él.-

 

Eso sirvió para que la chica reaccionase alejándose cuanto pudo. Un soldado cerró una gruesa puerta de titanio tras ella dejando aislados a los saiyajin. En ese momento, les llegó el aviso.

-¡Ese planetoide ha explotado!- Comunicó una asustada Caroline.- ¡Que Dios nos asista!  
-¡Ahora!- Ordenó Kiros a los suyos.-

 

Los saiyajin emitieron sus energías, lo mismo que el joven, que volvió a convertirse en súper guerrero. Enseguida el poder combinado de todos creó un escudo de energía en torno del asteroide que llegó justo a tiempo para detener la onda de choque de esa explosión. Pese a todo, la nave entera se balanceó como un barco en medio de una tempestad.

-¡Sujeta a los niños!- Le decía Ginger a Clarisa, en tanto ella abrazaba al pequeño Dean.-

 

Todos se tambaleaban debido al poder de esa acometida energética. A su vez, en el puente de mando se sujetaron para no caer. Lo mismo pasó en la zona médica. Gracias a que Lester y los demás acudieron también a ayudarles, Maggie y Giaal tuvieron la oportunidad de ir hasta la zona de incubadoras y de proteger aquello que estaba gestándose en su interior. Penélope también se agarró a lo primero que vio para no caer. Incluso los mismos robots gigantes se anclaron magnéticamente.

-Es algo tremendamente fuerte.- Comentó Olivia.-  
-Esperemos que el escudo resista.- Añadió Jane.-  
-Sí, tiene que hacerlo.- Remachó Susan.-

 

Así lo deseaba Tracer también. Confiaba en Kiros. Aun así, aquello era demasiado potente…

-¡Vamos amigo! Se decía entre dientes.- Tienes que aguantar…

 

Kiros así lo hacía, vaciándose en defensa de esa gran nave. Miraba desde la distancia a la atónita Keiko y pensaba no solamente en ella sino en todo el mundo abordo. Y no pudo evitar acordarse de Maggie. Y de la noche que pasaron juntos. Aquello le hizo redoblar sus esfuerzos.

-¡Ahh!- Gritaba elevando ostensiblemente su poder.-  
-Es impresionante.- Afirmó un admirado Nalir.- ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza?  
-Del amor.- Pudo replicar Kiros.-

 

Jetra y su compañero se miraron atónitos. Aquella especie de leyenda que circulaba entre los de su pueblo parecía verse confirmada ahí. El poder de eso que los humanos llamaban amor. En verdad multiplicaba las fuerzas de un saiyajin. Al fin, el peligro fue alejándose. La onda expansiva se alejó perdiendo intensidad y el asteroide fue dejando de moverse

-La nave se estabiliza.- Informó Caroline.-  
-Lecturas normales también desde aquí.- Corroboró Scott.-

 

Pese a ello Kiros y sus compatriotas mantuvieron la energía que alimentaba los escudos durante unos instantes más. Al fin, cesaron. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron a descansar. Sin embargo Kiros quedó en pie, dejando de ser un súper guerrero. Al poco la puerta se abrió y una eufórica Keiko entró corriendo para abrazarse a él.

-¡Lo has hecho, nos has salvado a todos!- Exclamó la muchacha.- 

 

El joven apenas se pudo permitir una leve sonrisa, cayó fulminado al suelo, sin sentido.

-¡Kiros!- Gritó la muchacha tratando de reanimarle.- ¡Dios mío! ¡Kiros!-. Repetía sin resultado -¡Emergencia médica!, por favor, envíen a alguien a esta zona.- Pidió con desesperación…

 

Aquello se radió por casi toda la nave. Tras dar su posición la chica sollozaba presa de la impotencia. Y es que el guerrero parecía haber dejado de respirar. La propia Jetra comentó entre asombrada y llena de respeto.

-Lo ha dado todo por proteger esta nave. ¡Todo!  
-Es increíble.- Convino un admirado Nalir.- Nunca había visto nada semejante.

 

Sin embargo no sabían qué hacer para ayudarle. Ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Sencillamente no lo habían esperado. Por fortuna, Giaal, Maggie y Erika estaban ya próximos, subidos a un deslizador recorrieron el trayecto con una gran velocidad, y como eso no bastaba, el propio doctor Ginga las sujetó y voló raudo hacía allí. No tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Entonces, una asustada Maggie corrió literalmente hacia el colapsado saiyajin apartando a la asombrada Keiko de su camino.

-¡Vamos, despierta!- Chilló tratando de reanimar al guerrero.-

 

Intentó un masaje cardiaco y un furioso boca a boca. Todo ello ante la perpleja mirada de la pelirroja. Pero claro, estaba en juego la vida de Kiros. Pensó que era lógico que la enfermera actuara así. Aunque casi le pareció que eso iba mucho más allá de un mero intento de reanimación. Entre tanto Giaal atendía a los otros guerreros del espacio. Maggie se volvió a su otra colega…

-¡Erika ayúdame!- Le pidió desesperada.- ¡Por favor!

 

La interpelada se quedó dudando por unos instantes. ¿Acaso ese hombre le importaba tanto a Kendall?...No, por unas décimas de segundo tuvo las peores intenciones. Verla sufrir así podría resarcirla de su propia tortura. Aunque de inmediato se censuró a sí misma. No, no le serviría para nada. Y sobre todo, eso sería muy injusto. Ningún inocente más sufriría. Además, ese hombre les había salvado a todos, incluida ella misma. No se permitió ni un titubeo más. Se arrojó junto al cuerpo exánime del saiyajin, comenzando a darle descargas con un aparato de reanimación.

-¡Toma!- le respondió a su compañera en tanto le acercaba una mascarilla con oxígeno.- ¡Adelante!  
-¡Gracias!- Pudo musitar una emocionada Maggie.-  
-¡No lo hago por ti!- Espetó sin embargo Marek, mirando entonces al guerrero tendido en el suelo para indicarle a su colega, a fin de adecuar el ritmo de las descargas a las insuflaciones. - Vamos, no pares, a la de tres…, una, dos…

 

Giaal las observaba y sonrió. A pesar de las apariencias él sentía que la energía de Kiros estaba muy baja pero no tanto como para que él muriese. El médico alien tenía incluso alguna alubia mágica que podía emplear en el saiyajin. No obstante quiso dejar que fueran esas dos las que tratasen de luchar por salvarle. Estaban trabajando en equipo a la perfección y, pese a lo que trataba de aparentar, percibía que el corazón de Erika no estaba ya tan endurecido hacia su compañera. También dedicó un instante de atención a Keiko. Aunque en ese instante el alien percibió algo extraño. Como si el corazón le diera un vuelco. Miró de inmediato hacia una parte alejada de la estancia, en la penumbra. Creyó ver algo por una milésima de segundo. Como si un gran individuo, cubierto por un sayal oscuro le hubiera estado observando. Todavía perplejo fue requerido por uno de los enfermeros.

-Doctor, tenemos un caso muy grave, entre las ruinas del centro cibernético.  
-Voy con usted.- Convino de inmediato olvidándose de aquello.-

 

Keiko estaba clavada ahí, sin saber qué hacer. En ese momento recibió una llamada…

-Soy Penélope.- Le comunicó ésta.- Será mejor que vengas, Melissa te necesita.

 

Y viendo que su presencia era ya innecesaria en ese lugar, la chica se despidió susurrando un hasta luego a la ocupada Maggie quien no se dio cuenta siquiera. Después se encaminó hacia el punto en el que fue informada por su jefa que estaba la doctora Prentis. Corrió hacia ella para encontrarla sentada, cabizbaja y con expresión hundida.

-Melissa.- Pudo musitar con pesar.- ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

 

La interpelada elevó la cabeza mirándola a través de unos ojos velados por las lágrimas. Eso hizo llorar también a Keiko y enseguida ambas se abrazaron. A poca distancia, un asimismo abatido Scott presenciaba la escena sin atreverse a interrumpir. Al cabo de un rato, fue la propia doctora Prentis quien, separándose del abrazo de su amiga, se dirigió a ambos.

-No hagáis como yo. Si amáis a alguien decídselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Yo he perdido mi vida entera en pos de la ambición, la venganza y después, cuando quise enmendarme, del trabajo. Ahora ya no me queda nada.  
-Eso no es verdad.- Trató de consolarla la joven pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda en tanto añadía.- Siempre nos tendrás a tu lado.  
-Gracias.- Suspiró la llorosa mujer, añadiendo.- Pero solo te pido que sigas este consejo. Proviene de la experiencia. De una amarga experiencia, Keiko. Y a ti también te lo digo, Scott. No dejes que nada se interponga entre la chica a la que quieres y tú…  
-Tienes razón.-Admitió él con voz queda, para sentenciar más decididamente.- No lo haré, ya no…

 

Tras esas palabras la acompañaron a un lugar habilitado para que algunos de los heridos leves pudieran descansar. Por su parte, Kiros dormía en la zona del hospital reservada a los convalecientes. Tras atender a otros pacientes Maggie se acercó a verle. Por fortuna los signos vitales del guerrero seguían estables. La enfermera lo comprobó sentándose después a su lado.

-Ahora no te puedes marchar de mi lado.- Susurró tomando una mano del chico entre las suyas.-Te necesito, todos te necesitamos...- Matizó con rubor.-

 

Sonrió pensando en aquello. Si alguien hubiera apostado por ella acabando tan enganchada por un hombre desde luego que se hubiera hecho millonario. Ahora solo esperaba que aquel chico se recobrase. Era muy fuerte sin duda, pero lo que había hecho fue excesivo, incluso para él. Al poco le soltó la mano con un ligero sobresalto. El doctor Ginga había entrado en el box de observación.

-No te preocupes, se reestablecerá enseguida.- La animó él.- Ahora quiero que vengas un momento, te necesito.  
-Si doctor.- Convino ella levantándose despacio, y tras darle una última mirada al saiyajin, remachó.- ¿Qué quiere que haga?  
-Atiende al paciente del box siete.- Le pidió Giaal añadiendo con tono enigmático.- Pero no digas nada a nadie sobre él que no sea a mí.

 

Maggie fue hasta allí, cuando se acercó hasta el convaleciente vio que estaba vendado en la cabeza y los brazos, así como en las piernas. Estuvo tomándole el pulso, la tensión y revisando el goteo por sonda que tenía puesto en un brazo cuando súbitamente le reconoció.

-¡Dios mío! - Exclamó entre atónita y emocionada.-

 

Pero fiel al encargo del doctor Ginga no comentó nada con nadie al respecto. Así pasaron un par de semanas. Todos estuvieron muy ocupados reconstruyendo la nave y dedicándose a sus respectivas labores. Maggie además se mantuvo en todo momento junto al convaleciente saiyajin y ese otro paciente. Keiko fue a visitar a Kiros de igual modo. Aunque con menos regularidad. La joven dejó de ir a diario cuando supo que el chico estaba en clara mejoría, aunque no hubiera despertado aún, disculpándose por lo ajetreado de su trabajo. En realidad quería estar junto a Melissa todo lo que pudiera. La mujer que siempre la había apoyado la necesitaba con urgencia ahora. Aunque ésta parecía llevarlo muy bien. De hecho apenas se pasaba por el laboratorio o el centro de investigación. Había decidido dedicarse a ser la maestra del grupo de niños de los que se había comenzado a ocupar, nutridos ahora por esos cuatro nuevos críos que fueran rescatados de la base enemiga. Al principio, sus compañeros les observaron con asombro.

-¡Sois verdes!- Dijo una cría rubita de cinco años, entre divertida y atónita.-  
-¿Os habéis pintado las caras y las manos?- Quiso saber un niño de alrededor de seis años en tanto les miraba con estupor.-

 

Sin embargo aquellos pequeños no respondían. Melissa entonces tuvo que intervenir.

-Vuestros nuevos compañeros vienen de un sitio muy lejano. Son algo diferentes, pero aquí todos somos distintos y eso es lo que nos hace ser especiales. Hay personas, morenas, rubias, pelirrojas como yo. - Sonrió agarrando un mechón de su cabello ante las miradas curiosas de los niños.- Y de pieles blancas, negras, tostadas y ahora verdes… Así es más bonito.  
-Si.- Convino una niña negrita que asentía entusiasmada ante la visión de sus nuevos amiguitos.- ¡Qué bien!  
-Pues mola.- Comentó Nick, un chaval de unos seis años.- Yo también me pintaré de verde.  
-¡Y tienen orejitas puntiagudas, como los elfos de los cuentos y las hadas! - Afirmó una encantada Dina, la niña rubita.-  
-Eso es. Deben de venir de un cuento.- Afirmó categóricamente Dean, añadiendo.- Le diré a mi mamá que me lo lea.

 

Melissa les sonrió a todos, aunque lo cierto es que esos críos aliens no hablaban, al menos con los demás. Entre ellos sí parecían decirse cosas en voz muy baja, seguramente en su lengua natal. Y se mantenían siempre apartados en un rincón de la clase. Por suerte para la apurada maestra, el doctor Ginga se pasó por allí una mañana junto con la teniente Hunter.

-¡Hola! - Saludó alegremente Susan a los críos que enseguida correspondieron con sus manitas.-  
-Me alegra veros.- Dijo Melissa.-   
-Me he pasado por aquí a ver a los niños.- Repuso Giaal.- Quiero hacerles un reconocimiento, son de mi raza de modo que si tienen algún problema de salud enseguida lo sabré.  
-Lo que tienen los pobres es un problema de comunicación.- Suspiró la maestra.-  
-Solucionaré eso en poco tiempo.- Le sonrió animosamente su interlocutor.- Ahora, si me lo permites, me gustaría estar con ellos a solas.

 

Melissa asintió. Aunque dudaba de poder explicarles eso a aquellos niños. Sin embargo cuando Giaal se dirigió a ellos estos pasaron a observarle con una mezcla de sorpresa e interés. Al instante se levantaron del suelo donde estaban sentados y le siguieron. Todo ello ante la cara de asombro de la maestra. Y justo antes de cerrar la puerta de una habitación anexa, el extraterrestre le comentó.

-Por cierto, pásate esta tarde por el hospital. Me gustaría que me ayudases con Kiros.  
-¿Con Kiros?- Se sorprendió Melissa.-  
-Sí, no lo ha pasado muy bien tras despertarse.- Afirmó el doctor.- Y es mejor no involucrar a las chicas, ya me entiendes.

 

Su interlocutora asintió. Sabía de sobra a qué se refería Giaal. Éste pasó entonces con los niños a esa otra estancia y tras cerrar la puerta les dijo amablemente en su lengua, mientras adoptaba su apariencia natural.

-Tranquilos, aquí estáis seguros, no hay nada que temer.  
-¿Por qué te disfrazas como los humanos?- Quiso saber una pequeña de quizás seis años.-  
-Porque vivo entre ellos.- Sonrió Giaal.-A muchos como a los niños de vuestra clase nuestro aspecto les parece divertido. Pero a otros les podría asustar.  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó un pequeño de la misma edad que su compañera.-  
-A veces los humanos tienen miedo de lo que no conocen.- Repuso el doctor.-  
-Aquí nos han dado comida humana. No nos gusta mucho pero hemos aprendido a comerla.- Afirmó otra cría, que parecía algo mayor, de pelo largo color rojizo y mechones violetas. Presentándose como Yally. - Es mejor que lo que nos daban en esa celda.- Musitó bajando la cabeza.- Y también nos tratan con más amabilidad.  
-Sí, allí teníamos que trabajar mucho y nos pegaban.- Musitó un entristecido Ultis, un pequeño de apenas siete años con pelo morado más corto y mechones de tono azul pálido.-

 

Giaal no pudo evitar indignarse al tiempo que compadecer a esos pobres pequeños. Aunque se esforzó por no evidenciarlo, sonar animoso y decir.

-Os enlazaré con mi mente. Así aprenderéis el idioma de los humanos. Podréis comunicaros y aprender cosas de ellos. No son malos. La señorita Melissa por ejemplo, es muy buena persona.  
-Sí, ella es buena, pero está muy triste.- Dijo el otro crio de unos seis años, de nombre Orix, con un tono burdeos de cabello y mechones azules. – Puedo sentirlo.  
-Sí, lo está.- Admitió Giaal que enseguida declaró con convicción y optimismo.- Pero entre todos la alegraremos. Y para eso tenéis que ayudarme.  
-Lo haremos. Se ha portado muy bien con nosotros.- Convino Wina, la pequeña de alrededor de seis años, cabello malva y mechones rosas.- Me gusta mucho la señorita Melissa. Tiene un pelo muy bonito para ser humana.  
-¿Tendremos que disfrazarnos de humanos nosotros también?- Preguntó un desconcertado.- Ultis.-  
-Como vosotros queráis.- Repuso afablemente Giaal.-  
-A mí me parecería divertido.- Añadió Wina sonriendo por primera vez.-

 

El adulto de su especie le devolvió la sonrisa. Asintió despacio para responder. 

-Requiere algo de práctica. A mí me pasa como a vosotros, desde muy joven he visto humanos. Fue sencillo. Solo tomaba su apariencia… 

 

Los críos asintieron pensando seguramente en intentarlo.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?- Terció entonces Orix.- Los otros de nuestra especie. Después de esas explosiones no recordamos nada.  
-Es verdad. Nos despertamos y estábamos aquí.- Pudo añadir Yally.-

 

El adulto apagó su sonrisa bajando la mirada. Recordaba como tuvo que sacar a esos pobres críos de aquel infierno. Por desgracia ninguno más sobrevivió. Al menos pudo rescatar a los hijos del metamorfo, dos en total, que habían adoptado apariencias de guardias de Gralas. Gracias a lo que ese ser le indicó pudo reconocerles. Les pusieron bajo custodia, pero tras las explicaciones que Giaal dio a las autoridades se les permitió abandonar la nave en una cápsula rescatada de la base enemiga dado que decidieron retornar a su mundo. De hecho, habló de ello con el contralmirante. Al terminar la batalla varias lanzaderas fueron al planetoide para evacuar a los supervivientes. Giaal recordó que el propio Hazzar se lo contó.

-Verá doctor. Habíamos previsto una gran parte de la ciudad para acomodar a todas las personas que rescatásemos.  
-Ahora lo comprendo. Todo ese sector deshabitado.- Repuso él.-  
-Así es. Esperábamos a muchos más, pero desgraciadamente Gralas y sus esbirros acabaron con casi todos. Los soberanos Serenity y Endimión nos pidieron llevar a cabo una misión de rescate. Esa era la auténtica prioridad. Y de hecho tratamos de mantener el elemento sorpresa todo el tiempo posible.  
-Desgraciadamente teníamos topos infiltrados y traidores.- Comentó Giaal.-  
-Pero ninguno pudo transmitir nada. Al menos que sepamos.- Le dijo Hazzar.- Yo en persona activé un inhibidor de frecuencia para evitarlo. Gracias a la energía electromagnética que desprende esta nave se pueden amortiguar las transmisiones. Por ello no nos hemos comunicado con nadie en todo este tiempo. Eso, además de la gran distancia que nos separa de Bios.  
-¡Y aun así, ese asesino perpetró una masacre! - Espetó el enfurecido Alien apretando los puños con impotencia.- ¡Tantos inocentes! ¡Maldito canalla!  
-Lo siento, de veras. Esperábamos que ese tirano mantuviera muchos rehenes. Sin embargo entre los que ya había eliminado y los muertos durante el ataque.- Suspiró Hazzar.-  
-¿Tienen alguna idea de cuantos?- Musitó el ahora consternado alien tras calmarse.-  
-Lo lamento, no tenemos más que cifras especulativas.- Repuso su interlocutor.- Al menos unos pocos cientos sí que han sobrevivido, y unos críos de su especie. Con los que espero podrá usted echarnos una mano. Ni hablan ni comprenden nada de lo que les decimos. Y tienen miedo. Eso desgraciadamente es algo obvio, solo con mirarles a los ojos.- Se lamentó el contralmirante.-  
-No se preocupe, yo me ocuparé de explicarles lo que ha sucedido.- Le prometió Giaal.-

 

Así lo rememoraba ahora teniendo a esos pequeños delante. Lo duró sería decírselo, aunque no fue preciso, ellos lo adivinaron, a buen seguro por estar en un modo accesible a la telepatía. Las lágrimas asomaron enseguida por sus redondeadas mejillas y sus caritas.

-Lo siento mucho.- Musitó el doctor Ginga.- No pudimos hacer nada por ellos. Pero ahora tenéis que ser fuertes, sois lo que queda de nuestra raza aquí. Y un día seguro que podréis retornar a nuestro planeta. Ya estáis entre amigos.

 

Los niños asintieron con renovado optimismo y Giaal se alegró de ello. Al poco salió. Susan había estado jugando un poco con algunos críos. La joven estaba visiblemente relajada, con una amplia sonrisa y disfrutando como si de otra niña más se tratara. Su pareja se alegró de verla así.

-Ya está.- Comentó él sacándola de aquellos divertidos juegos.-  
-Vaya, es una pena. ¡Me gustaría quedarme aquí durante todo el día! - Se lamentó jocosamente ella, tras dar un par de besos a sendos niños.-  
-Podrías pedir el traslado.- Sonrió Giaal.-  
-No creas que no me lo iba a pensar.- Afirmó una divertida Susan.-

 

Al fin se despidieron cariñosamente de los niños y de Melissa. Ambos salieron a la calle, paseando por la nave que todavía estaba siendo reparada en multitud de puntos, así como se remozaban y reconstruían muchos edificios en la ciudad.

-¡Espero que al fin todo haya terminado!- Comentó la morena muchacha tras dar un largo suspiro.-  
-Sí, ojalá sea así.- Convino Giaal.-  
-Veo mejor a Melissa.- Declaró la joven.-  
-Eso quiere dar a entender.- Repuso su interlocutor.- Pero está sufriendo mucho. ¡Pobre mujer!  
-Todos hemos sufrido en este viaje. Hemos luchado en varias batallas y perdido a muchas personas buenas, amigos, compañeros…- Enumeró una ahora cabizbaja Susan para afirmar.- Y eso me ha hecho pensar.  
-¿Pensar?- Repitió Giaal.- ¿Acerca de qué?  
-Sí, acerca de que ya he tenido suficientes aventuras. No quiero seguir viajando de un sitio a otro, me gustaría asentarme. Igual a como hicieron el mayor O ‘Brian y el teniente Malden. Quizás en ese mundo al que vamos…cuando lleguemos y lo terraformemos…  
-Si. A mí también me gustaría.- Asintió su pareja dándole la mano.-

 

Caminaron así sin hablar durante un rato. Susan en efecto sentía el deseo de establecerse. Acaba de ascender, posiblemente ya no pudiera hacerlo hasta dentro de unos años. Había colmado sus expectativas de vivir aventuras. Para su desgracia a un coste muy alto para otras muchas personas. Ahora solo deseaba vivir con tranquilidad. Y ¿quién sabe? Viendo a esos niños jugar tan alegres y despreocupados, y a ella misma pasándolo en grande junto a ellos. No recordaba algo así desde que siendo ella misma una cría, jugaba con su hermana pequeña.

-En el fondo quizás sea por ellos, las futuras generaciones, por los que únicamente todo esto haya merecido la pena.- Reflexionó.-

 

En el hospital, poco a poco Kiros fue abriendo los ojos. Todavía se notaba agotado. Aunque estaba mejor. Sus fuerzas no habían retornado aún pero teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza saiyajin pronto lo harían. Miraba ahora hacia el blanco techo como si quisiera dejar su mente en blanco. Apenas se dio cuenta en un principio de la pregunta que resonó con tono suave cerca de él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

Despacio giró la cabeza hacia la fuente de ese sonido. Entonces la vio. Keiko estaba allí. Radiante y sonriente, con esa melena rojiza y esa mirada transparente, de aquellos ojos grisáceos con reflejos violetas.

-Nos diste un buen susto.- Agregó ella.- ¡Menos mal que entre Maggie y su compañera pudieron reanimarte!  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- Pudo preguntar todavía con algo de afonía en la voz, hasta que carraspeó.-  
-Casi quince días.- Le respondió la muchacha.- He venido alguna vez pero estabas durmiendo.  
-Gracias, por preocuparte por mí.- Repuso él con reconocimiento.-  
-Eso no es nada comparado a lo que tú hiciste por todos nosotros.- Sonrió la chica una vez más.- Salvaste esta nave y a todas las personas que viajan en ella.  
-No fui yo solo.- Declaró modestamente él.- Todos ayudasteis. De no ser por ti, aquello no hubiera funcionado. La doctora Prentis, el doctor Adams…

 

El gesto de Keiko se ensombreció al oír el último nombre. Bajó la cabeza con expresión consternada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Musitó el chico.-  
-Murió mientras trataba de llegar a su laboratorio.- Le contó la chica.- Un derrumbe le aplastó.  
-Sí, es cierto… lo había olvidado. Lo siento. Era un buen hombre.- Dijo apenado el saiyajin.- También era un valiente, todos lo habéis demostrado. Debo confesar que os infravaloré. Mi soberana y mi tía tenían toda la razón. Los humanos sois capaces de grandes cosas.  
-Tus compatriotas saiyajin también ayudaron mucho.- Pudo contestar la muchacha, tratando de no verse demasiado afectada por aquellas palabras.- Cuando todo acabó, se ofrecieron a echar una mano en las tareas de reparación.  
-Quieren ganarse el perdón.- Sonrió débilmente Kiros, asintiendo despacio.- Y lo han logrado. Hablaré en su favor cuando vuelva a mi mundo.  
-¿Volver?- Inquirió Keiko que pareció algo alarmada al oír aquello.-  
-Tendré que informar de todo a mis reyes.- Contestó el joven quien entonces quiso saber.- ¿Hemos llegado ya a ese planeta? ¿Al que querían adaptar?  
-Terraformar.- Matizó su interlocutora que movió la cabeza para reforzar con un.- No… de hecho, Penélope y yo estamos muy extrañadas. Hemos consultado las cartas que nos regaló esa cultura tan avanzada. Pero nada de lo que indican aparece ahora.

 

Eso hizo que el saiyajin la mirase atónito e incluso tratando de incorporarse. Keiko le detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-Por favor, no te esfuerces demasiado.  
-Puede que nos hayamos desviado del rumbo.- Conjeturó entonces el saiyajin.-  
-No, lo hemos comprobado. Al menos triangulando nuestra posición con Bios y otras estrellas que aún podemos ver.- Le explicó Keiko.-

 

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una enfermera entró en el box. Kiros apenas pudo musitar con tinte esperanzado.

-Maggie…

 

Pero no era ella, aquella mujer de pelo rubio algo rizado y ojos azules le sonrió.

-¡Al fin se ha despertado! ¿Cómo está?   
-Bien gracias, enfermera…- Repuso él sin recordar su nombre.-  
-Me llamo Erika Marek. – Replicó la interpelada.-  
-¿No está su compañera?- Quiso saber Keiko.-  
-No, libra hoy.- Repuso ahora con bastante menos simpatía.- Disculpen.- Añadió.-

 

Erika le tomó el pulso y la tensión al paciente. Aunque atónita miró las cifras varias veces.

-Mis constantes son distintas a las de los humanos.- Le explicó el chico.- No se preocupe, ya estoy bien.

 

Y tras asentir, Marek se marchó dejando a los dos jóvenes. Keiko sonrió débilmente para añadir.

-Tengo que irme ya. Penélope y Caroline están hasta arriba de trabajo. Más ahora que Melissa ha preferido cuidar a los niños de la escuela.  
-Claro, te agradezco que hayas venido.- Asintió el chico.-

 

Ella le obsequió con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó. Iba pensando algo extrañada e incluso. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Decepcionada, que Kiros apenas mostró alegría al verla. Quizás estuviera siendo demasiado egoísta. El pobre chico acababa de despertar de estar varios días inconsciente. Posiblemente estaba aturdido y nombraría a Maggie porque era enfermera, lo más natural fue que, tras atenderle de urgencia, hubiera estado allí.

-No sé qué hacer.- Pensaba la pelirroja de un modo un tanto culpable.- No tengo claro con cuál de los dos quisiera estar.

 

Entre tanto Giaal y Susan se encaminaban hacia el centro médico. La oficial recibió entonces una llamada.

-Tengo que entrar de servicio en un par de horas.- Suspiró fastidiada.-  
-Nos vemos mañana entonces.- Repuso Giaal, afirmando por su parte.- Debo terminar unas cuantas cosas esta tarde.  
-¿Las sorpresas esas que me dijiste?- Inquirió Susan.-

 

Su pareja asintió. En efecto le había comentado que tenía un par de sorpresas para dos de sus amigas.

-Así es, y ésta será la primera.- Declaró con tono animado.-

 

Y tras darse un beso se despidieron, yendo cada cual a sus ocupaciones. El doctor Ginga no tardó en mandarle un mensaje a Maggie. La citaba en el centro médico. La joven lo recibió cuando estaba en casa. Ese era su día libre pero tratándose de Giaal no quiso hacerle esperar mucho. Se cambió de la ropa más cómoda que llevaba a otra para salir a la calle y tomó un deslizador. Tuvo que sujetarse un momento a una barra que ese aparato llevaba en la parte del techo, porque le dio un leve mareo. Por suerte se recuperó enseguida.

-Llevo varios días en los que apenas he dormido nada. ¡Ojalá que fuera por haber ido de fiesta!- Se dijo con resignación.-

 

De hecho habría deseado dormir en casa, pero no conciliaba el sueño, muchas cosas le rondaban por la cabeza. Decidió que tendría que afrontarlas una por una, según se presentaran. Entre esas reflexiones pasó el viaje. Al fin llegó a su destino. Entró en el centro de salud. Giaal ya la aguardaba. Sonriente le dijo.

-Gracias por venir, sé que te tocaba librar hoy.  
-No hay de qué, doctor.- Sonrió Maggie.- ¿Es por lo de esa sorpresa?- quiso saber.-

 

Efectivamente él asintió, también le había dicho en el mensaje que tenía una sorpresa para ella y para alguien más. 

-Es algo que espero te gustará. Si tienes la bondad de aguardar un momento.- Le pidió el doctor.- enseguida te lo mostraré. Por cierto, luego tienes que hacerme un favor…

 

La chica asintió, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. El doctor Ginga entró en una sala reservada para pacientes en reposo que ahora estaba vacía. Al menos eso creía la muchacha. Tras esperar durante unos minutos el médico retornó. 

-Adelante.- La invitó a pasar él.-

 

Maggie le siguió. La habitación estaba en penumbra. Apenas unas vagas formas se recortaban en esa oscuridad. El alíen le susurró.

-Acaba de salir de la incubadora. Debe irse acostumbrado poco a poco a la luz y al sonido. Te pido que hables muy bajo.  
-De acuerdo.- Musitó ella a su vez.-

 

Entraron un poco más para descubrir una silueta de lo que parecía alguien sentado sobre una cama. Giaal procedió a encender una leve luz de lamparita y le indicó a su acompañante.

-Saluda a nuestra amiga.

 

Maggie tuvo que reprimir una exclamación, llevándose las manos a la boca. Las lágrimas se le saltaban cuando emocionada, pudo susurrar.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Es ella, es… ¡Dios mío!

 

Paulatinamente la luz fue ganando intensidad para revelar los rasgos de una niña, tendría alrededor de unos nueve años, su pelo era moreno, sus ojos azules. Entonces Giaal, con tono suave y bajo, le comentó a esa cría.

-Nelly, esta mujer es la enfermera Kendall. Tú la apreciabas mucho. Y ella a ti. Tú también querías curar a la gente.  
-Hola.- Musitó con una vocecilla trémula mirándola con una mezcla de desconcierto y curiosidad.- ¿Eres mi amiga?

 

Incapaz de responder al estar sobrepasada por la emoción Maggie solo pudo acariciar el rostro de esa niña y después su cabello. Tras unos momentos pudo apenas musitar.

-¡Eres igual!… es un milagro.  
-Así me llamo yo.- Sonrió el doctor Ginga, explicándole.- El significado de mi nombre en la lengua de mi planeta es precisamente ese.  
\- Pero. ¿Cómo es posible?- Quiso saber la asombrada joven.-

 

Giaal entonces se llevó a Maggie hacia un esquina de la sala y le explicó en voz baja.

-El metamorfo al dividirse quedó debilitado. Ese suero le impedía volver a transformarse en nada más. Su raza precisa variar de forma de cuando en cuando para poder mantenerse viva. Normalmente adoptan la forma del ser vivo con quien entran en contacto. Pueden hacerlo visualmente para asemejarse solo en el exterior pero es más efectivo cuando le tocan y obtienen un poco de su ADN. Lo que hice fue tomar la parte de ese ser que aún no estaba corrompida. Entonces inyecté algunas células de las muestras que guardábamos de Nelly. La parte del metamorfo las asimiló. Y se ajustó a ese código genético antes de que el suero inhibiera su capacidad de mutación. Después le di algo de mi energía para que pudiera desarrollarse. Lo metí en la incubadora más grande que tenemos y, tras unos días, ahí tienes el resultado.

 

Maggie asentía asombrada aun por esas explicaciones. No obstante pudo objetar con preocupación.

-Pero pese a que físicamente sea idéntica, no es la auténtica Nelly. Sus padres jamás lo creerán.  
-Les diremos que, tras el ataque, se dio por muerta a la niña pero que sobrevivió. Aunque ha perdido la memoria. Nuestros servicios médicos la encontraron y tuvimos que introducirla en una cámara especial para curarla de sus heridas. Deberán ser pacientes con ella e ir devolviéndole poco a poco sus recuerdos. En este caso llenarla de ellos. Créeme. Quizás su padre sea más reticente, pero, después de ver cómo estaba su madre.  
-Si.- Musitó Maggie con manifiesta compasión.- Esa pobre mujer la aceptará. Es todo lo que tiene.   
-Tuviste una magnífica idea. De este modo le devolverás la felicidad a esa familia.- La animó Giaal.-  
-Al menos podré compensar en parte todo el daño que hice a otros.- Afirmó la joven sentenciando con pesar.- Cada vez que me siento atraída por alguien, esa persona o quienes la rodean, acaban sufriendo.  
-No debes pensar así.- Le pidió el doctor Ginga.- Eso no fue culpa tuya, nunca lo olvides. Has hecho mucho bien y debes seguir haciéndolo.  
-Gracias doctor.- Sonrió la chica con mejor ánimo.- Ahora quisiera estar un poco con…- se detuvo sin saber a ciencia cierta qué adjetivo emplear y al fin remachó.- Con la niña.  
-Eso es lo que ahora es. Una niña, e ignora el haber sido cualquier otra cosa. Recuérdalo.- Le advirtió Giaal.- 

 

La enfermera asintió. Aproximándose una vez más a la pequeña le sonrió animosamente para decir.

-Somos muy buenas amigas, es lo que querías saber antes, ¿verdad?

 

La niña asintió. La expresión de sus ojos era de asombro. Poco a Poco Giaal fue aumentando la intensidad de las luces. Entonces la pequeña quiso saber, mirando a Maggie.

-¿Tú eres mi mamá?...

 

La aludida sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Quizás en cierto modo sí que lo era. Aunque mantuvo la sonrisa y movió despacio la cabeza para responder con afecto.

-No cariño. Estuviste enferma y por eso no has visto a tus papás. Ahora que te has curado volverás con ellos.  
-¿Y me querrán?- Preguntó con algo de miedo en su voz.-  
-Claro que sí.- Le aseguró Maggie abrazándola con ternura.- 

 

Giaal observó a ambas con una sonrisa, aunque entonces aquella niña tan particular dijo algo que ninguno comprendió.

-Ojalá me quieran antes de que llegue el olvido  
-¿Qué?- Inquirió la enfermera.-

 

Maggie se preocupó, posiblemente el cerebro de aquella cría no estuviera todavía preparado para tanta información. El doctor Ginga por su parte le restó importancia tras quedar pensativo.

-Debemos dejarla descansar. Para ella ha sido también agotador asimilar tantas cosas nuevas. Su mente debe de estar al límite. Demasiados estímulos.  
-Si.- Convino la enfermera.- Anda cielo, duerme un poco.  
-No quiero que venga la oscuridad.- Musitó la pequeña que parecía asustada ahora.-  
-No tengas miedo.- Estaremos contigo.- Sonrió tiernamente Maggie.- Si quieres dejaremos encendida algunas luces.

 

La cría pareció estar más convencida y se tumbó. La enfermera la arropó con afecto y le acarició el pelo. Tras darle un beso en la frente, la sonrió animosa musitando con dulzura.

-Duérmete y no tengas miedo. Mañana será un día precioso, y volverás con tus papás…

 

Y la dejaron dormir, al menos unas horas. Maggie entre tanto recibió una llamada. Se trataba de Mei Ling. La joven quiso verla para charlar. Por supuesto ella aceptó. La oriental acudió allí, al centro médico. Saludó al doctor Ginga quien se marchó al poco para ocuparse de algunos pacientes.

-¿Damos un paseo?- le pidió Maggie.-  
-Muy bien.- Convino su interlocutora.-

 

Caminaron durante un rato sin hablar, parecía un momento en el cual ninguna se atreviera a tomar la palabra. Finalmente la enfermera lo hizo considerándose la responsable de esa situación.

-Con todo lo que ha ocurrido no tuve ocasión para pedirte perdón. Y querría hacerlo ahora. Sé que te hice daño pero cree que esa jamás fue mi intención.  
-Eso lo sé.- Musitó su contertulia.- Aunque me dolió mucho de igual forma. Jamás lo esperé.- Añadió con tristeza.-

 

Aquello hacía sentir peor a Maggie todavía. Si al menos hubiera detectado algo de rabia o de ira en su ex pareja… pero eran únicamente abatimiento y pesar.

-Lo siento, de veras. Ni yo misma me comprendo.- Pudo decir.- Y no soy una buena pareja, lo sé.  
-Eres una chica maravillosa.- La animó sin embargo Mei Ling.- Tienes mucha pasión y cuando amas se nota. Yo me sentí amada por ti. Aunque lo único malo es que tu corazón tiene tendencia a volar.  
-Es muy difícil mantenerlo en un mismo sitio. Es verdad.- Admitió la enfermera.-

 

Su interlocutora suspiró afirmando entonces con tono resignado.

-Espero que a ella sí que puedas hacerla muy feliz. 

 

Maggie no respondió a eso. Era otra cosa que su ex novia no sabía. Aunque en ese instante recibió una llamada del centro médico. Era Giaal.

-Tengo que regresar, por favor, ven conmigo.

 

Mei Ling asintió, quizás hubiese una emergencia y precisaran de Maggie allí. Además, deseaba concluir esa conversación. De modo que ambas retornaron en pocos minutos. El doctor Ginga le comentó a la enfermera.

-He llamado a los padres de Nelly. Vienen para acá.  
-¿De Nelly?- Se sorprendió Mei Ling que estaba a pocos metros.- ¿Esa niña que...?  
-Está recuperada.- La cortó Maggie dejándola estupefacta.- Pero, ¿no iba a llamarles mañana?  
-Creo que, cuanto antes vuelvan a estar con su hija será mejor.- Afirmó Giaal, revelando.- Esa mujer está al borde de la locura, con tendencias suicidas. Lo único que puedo hacer es devolverle a su hija. Y tenemos algo que Nelly puede ponerse para ir con ellos.

 

Así era, habían conseguido ropa para la niña. Y tras vestirla la dejaron sentada en un sofá de la habitación de espera. Al poco rato aparecieron sus padres. Edgar y Aurora. Ella con expresión desconcertada, él con gesto de enfado. Fue el primero en recriminar.

-¡Les advierto que como broma no tiene ninguna gracia y es algo muy cruel!  
-No sé de qué está usted hablando.- Comentó tranquilamente Giaal, para agregar de un modo conciliador.- Pasen, por favor, les está esperando.

 

Fue Aurora quién se decidió primero a entrar, los demás la siguieron y desde luego pudieron presenciar una escena que nunca olvidarían.

-¡Hija!- Chilló entre asombrada y llena de felicidad.- ¡Mi niña! ¿Estás bien?...  
-¿Mamá?- Musitó tímidamente la cría al verla.-

 

Aurora se precipitó hacia ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Ahora Edgar estaba con la boca abierta, sin poder articular palabra, lo mismo que Mei Ling. Maggie por su parte sonreía con amplitud, evitando a duras penas las lágrimas. Más templado, Giaal les comentó a los atónitos padres la explicación que tenían preparada.

-¡Ya lo sabía!- Exclamó la madre sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeña.- Siempre supe que mi niña estaba bien.  
-Deberán tener paciencia.- Le pidió Giaal.- Sus recuerdos…  
-No importa. ¡Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo!- Balbuceó Aurora entre lágrimas, llenando de besos el rostro de la que creía sin ningún lugar a dudas que era su hija en tanto le aseguraba a la cría quien la observaba plena de confusión.- Cariño, todo se va a arreglar, ya lo verás.  
-¿Me quieres?- Pudo preguntar Nelly.-  
-¡Claro que sí, mi vida! Eres lo que más quiero del mundo.- Aseguró su emocionada madre, que enseguida miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas a Maggie y a Giaal para sentenciar.- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por traérmela de vuelta!

 

La enfermera tuvo que girarse porque fue incapaz de dominar sus lágrimas. La propia Mei Ling estaba emocionada abrazando a su expareja. Aunque el padre, pese a la inicial sorpresa, permaneció mucho más escéptico y le dijo al doctor Ginga.

-¿Podríamos charlar en privado?

 

Éste asintió y le llevó a su despacho, allí Edgar no tardó en declarar.

-No sé qué está sucediendo aquí o cómo lo han hecho, pero esa niña no es mi hija. Mi hija murió.- Sentenció con tono entre airado, incrédulo y entristecido.- Lo sé porque tuve que enterrarla. Lo sé porque fui el único que fue capaz de reconocer su cadáver. Mi esposa se desmayó nada más recibir la noticia. Y no quise que fuera.

 

Giaal guardó unos instantes de silencio. Ahora no miraba directamente a los ojos a aquel hombre. De hecho ese afligido padre tenía toda la razón. Al fin se decidió a responder con tono amable y conciliador.

-Es cierto. Al menos desde su punto de vista. Desde el de su esposa, Nelly ha vuelto a sus brazos. Y le aseguro que esa niña es su hija. Físicamente hablando y según su ADN lo es.  
-¡Pero su alma no está ahí!- Sollozó ahora Edgar, lleno de consternación.- Eso es una cáscara vacía. ¡Sea lo que sea eso de ahí fuera no es mi niña!  
-No señor, en eso se equivoca, no es una cáscara vacía.- Negó ahora Giaal.- Es un nuevo ser humano, que precisa del amor de unos padres. Tiene una mente que está esperando a ser llenada por recuerdos hermosos y bonitas vivencias. De ustedes dependerá que sea así.  
-Nunca podré quererla como si fuera mi verdadera hija.- Opuso su atormentado interlocutor.-  
-Eso no lo sé.- Suspiró el doctor Ginga dándole una palmada en la espalda a ese pobre hombre para sentenciar.- Pero al menos puede intentarlo. Y pensar en su esposa. Ahora la tiene de vuelta, igual que a su pequeña. Para ella se han confirmado las fantasías que la estaban sosteniendo durante este tiempo. Su niña está aquí. ¿Acaso quiere decirle que todo es una mentira?  
-No.- Musitó el abatido individuo.- Y estoy seguro de que han hecho esto con la mejor intención...  
-Usted mismo me llamó ayer, asustado, diciéndome que estaba al borde del abismo, que tuvo que quitarle ese frasco de pastillas.- Le recordó el doctor, aunque con tono compasivo.-  
\- Está bien. No seré yo quien destruya las ilusiones de mi esposa. Desde ahora esa niña o lo que quiera que sea, será mi hija Nelly.- Sentenció el emocionado Edgar.-

 

Entonces llamaron a la puerta del despacho. Giaal abrió. Allí estaba Aurora, llevando de la mano a su hijita.

-Hola. No sé lo que están tramando aquí.- Saludó jovialmente aquella madre que parecía haber rejuvenecido años ahora.- Ya le he dado las gracias a la enfermera Kendall. Es una mujer realmente admirable. Ha cuidado de mi pequeña durante toda su convalecencia.  
-Sí, es una gran profesional.- Convino el doctor explicándole a la mujer.- Simplemente le estaba comentando a su esposo que la niña necesitará reposo, tranquilidad e ir volviendo a sus rutinas poco a poco, sin sobresaltos.  
-Sí, eso me ha estado diciendo la enfermera Kendall. – Asintió al sonriente madre declarando.- Le he dicho que Nelly vendrá a verla siempre que quiera. Ella me ha explicado que la niña debe tomar cosas muy ligeras hasta que se recobre. Ahora nos vamos a casa. Tiene muchas ganas de estar en su cuarto y con sus juguetes.- Añadió la entusiasmada mujer dirigiéndose a su esposo.- ¿Verdad Edgar?  
-Si cariño.- Convino resignadamente él, aunque esbozando una sonrisa para vencerse al fin y remachar.- Muchas gracias doctor. Por todo.  
-No hay de qué. Para cualquier duda o problema vengan a verme siempre que les haga falta.- Se ofreció el aludido.-

 

La familia salió tras despedirse y tanto Maggie, como Mei Ling y Giaal, les vieron alejarse. Tras unos momentos, ambas chicas volvieron a salir a su vez. La oriental miró a su interlocutora y le comentó, en tanto paseaban, queriendo saber.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? ¡Esa niña estaba muerta!- Afirmó con estupefacción.-  
-No tengo ni la menor idea del proceso en sí. Eso solo lo sabe el doctor.- Admitió su interlocutora.-  
-Sea como sea, no es asunto mío.- Repuso la oriental que entonces cambió de tema para preguntar -¿No has visto a Keiko últimamente? Me refiero a después de toda la batalla.  
-No, no la he visto.- Admitió ella desviando la mirada.-

 

Mei Ling se sorprendió de aquello. Aunque lo achacó a las dificultades para reconstruir la nave y todos los demás problemas que esas dos habrían tenido que resolver en sus respectivos trabajos. Y sobre todo, porque Keiko había estado junto a Melissa, tratando de confortarla por la pérdida del doctor Adams. Sin embargo, lo que sí la llegó a dejar perpleja de veras fue lo que Maggie le confesó.

-No la he visto, ni la veré de ese modo nunca más.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó su interlocutora que creyó comprender.- Ya veo. Al final ella se decidió por ese guapo oficial después de todo.

 

Y lo comentó como si de una disimulada puya hacia su ex pareja se tratase. No obstante Maggie sonrió, movió lentamente la cabeza y esta vez sí que miró a los ojos a su contertulia para revelar.

\- No ha sido ella. He sido yo la que se ha decidido por él…

 

Desde luego que valió la pena confesar eso a la vista de los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente abiertos de Mei Ling y su incapacidad para pronunciar palabra. Al menos hasta que fue capaz de replicar.

-¿Pero, cómo es posible que tú?...no, no lo entiendo.  
-Créeme, yo tampoco.- Le aseguró su interlocutora.- Pero así ha sido. Y a él le sucede igual. Es irónico, pero en tanto competíamos por el amor de Keiko nos fuimos enamorando el uno del otro.  
-No sé qué decir.- Contestó la oriental que seguía mirando con el asombro pintado en el rostro a su contertulia.- Me hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esto.  
-Y yo también.- Admitió Maggie.-Jamás me sentí atraída hacia ningún hombre… Al menos hasta ahora. Y estoy asustada, confusa, pero también ilusionada.  
-¿Lo sabe Keiko?- Inquirió agudamente Mei Ling.-  
-No se lo hemos dicho, pero creo que se lo empieza a imaginar.- Aseveró la enfermera.- Y eso nos pone a los dos en una situación muy complicada. Ambos le dijimos que la queríamos, ambos la hemos engañado. Los dos somos culpables.  
-No, cuando se lo dijiste estoy segura de que lo sentías. Y Kiros también.- Rebatió su contertulia que sin embargo agregó.- Piénsalo bien, puede que con ese chico te esté sucediendo lo mismo que conmigo, o con Keiko.  
-Si te soy sincera no sé qué debo hacer. Se lo dije cuando todo pasó. Pero…no sé cómo explicarlo. Al estar con él me sentí protegida, incluso de mí misma.

 

Su interlocutora asintió, aunque parecía mantener un poso de incredulidad en la mirada. Entonces fue su turno de sorprender a su acompañante cuando declaró.

-He estado pensando acerca de mi futuro. Hablaré con mi primo. Quizás deba regresar a China y aceptar ese compromiso.   
-¡Pero a ti no te gustan los hombres! - Opuso Maggie mirándola con preocupación.-

 

La oriental se permitió esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica para responder con un leve toque ácido de reproche y retintín que no obstante no pretendía herir a su contertulia sino más bien evidenciar una ironía.

-Nunca se sabe. Si al final han acabado por gustarte a ti, toda una Golden Star, es que algo bueno tendrán. Sobre todo los machos saiyajin.

 

Maggie no se ofendió por aquello. Pensaba también que lo tenía merecido. A fin de cuentas, tal y como acababa de admitir antes, ella siempre se vanaglorió de que nunca se había interesado por los hombres en lo más mínimo. Al menos en lo relativo al amor y menos aún al sexo. Y en efecto ¡así había sido! O lo fue hasta que Kiros apareció en su vida. Y así lo reconoció con humildad.

-Lo siento Mei Ling.- Se disculpó su interlocutora una vez más.- Nunca quise hacerte daño. Ni a ti, ni a nadie. A veces ni yo misma comprendo cómo ha sido posible.  
-Lo sé.- Afirmó ésta, ahora sin rastro de ironía.- Y lo pasamos bien. Hasta llegamos a ser felices juntas. Pese a que fuera una mentira.  
-No lo fue, cuando estaba contigo jamás fingí ni representé ningún papel.- Le aseguró su contertulia.-  
-Puede ser, y seguro que así lo crees. Pero en cierto modo sí que mentías. No a mí, sino a ti misma.- Rebatió Mei Ling.-  
-A veces una hermosa mentira es mucho mejor que la cruda verdad. ¿No crees?- Preguntó Maggie a su ex pareja.-  
-Si.- Asintió despacio Mei Ling.- Al menos para quien quiera creerla. Debo admitir que lo que habéis hecho por esa pobre mujer fue muy hermoso.  
-Ojalá todo pudiera arreglarse así. – Suspiró Maggie que entonces recordó.- Tengo que ir al hospital. El doctor Ginga me ha pedido que le haga un favor.

 

Su ya simplemente amiga asintió. Sin decir más se alejó por el parque, ella también quería contactar con alguien…Por su parte Maggie se dirigió hacia el hospital. Al llegar descubrió allí a Melissa. La ahora maestra llevaba un buen rato aguardando.

-Hola.- Saludó la enfermera con amabilidad, al reconocerla.-  
-Hola. ¿Ha visto al doctor Ginga?- Preguntó la doctora Prentis.- Me citó aquí pero ya ha pasado casi una hora y no ha venido.  
-Me pidió que viniera en su lugar. Tiene unos compromisos que no puede eludir. - Sonrió Maggie.- Siento que haya tenido que esperar. Acompáñeme, por favor.

 

La enfermera guió a Melissa a través de un largo pasillo del hospital. Al cabo de unos momentos llegaron ante una puerta, abriéndola la invitó a pasar. 

-Tome asiento, por favor...- Le pidió Maggie.-

 

Sorprendida la doctora Prentis así lo hizo. Al cabo de unos instantes alguien abrió la puerta, era la enfermera y detrás de ella alguien más entró. Al ver a esa persona se levantó como un resorte, apenas si pudo escuchar una voz muy familiar saludarla.

-Hola, Melissa…

 

Entonces le dieron ganas de gritar, pero todo comenzó a darle vueltas y al fin se desplomó en el suelo. Cuando despertó estaba acostada en una cama del hospital. Oyó esa misma voz, y miró hacia la dirección de la que provenía, viendo unos familiares rasgos…

-Lo siento, no quise que te asustaras.- Se disculpó su interlocutor.-  
-¡Clay!- Pudo musitar ella, con la voz entrecortada y muy emocionadamente.-  
-Tranquilícese.- Le pidió Maggie que también estaba allí.-   
-Sí, soy yo.- Sonrió él.-   
-Pero. ¿Cómo?- Fue capaz de preguntar la impactada Melissa.- 

Y en tanto le daba una mano que la doctora Prentis aferró como si no pudiera creer que fuese física, el doctor Adams le contó.  
-Cuando todo aquello se desplomó sobre mí perdí la consciencia, no recuerdo bien que sucedió. Estaba en una especie de lugar oscuro, y algo parecido a una silueta, como un monje, me dijo que no era mi hora. Que aún debería escribir más páginas en mi vida. Después desperté en el hospital. La enfermera Kendall me atendió.  
-Sí, le reconocí cuando le trajeron vendado.- Intervino Maggie.- El doctor Ginga me encargó de cuidarle bien.   
-Muchas gracias, en cuanto desperté me dio una de esas judías tan increíbles y me recuperé por completo.- Afirmó entre atónito y maravillado en tanto se sentaba en una esquina de la cama, junto a la convaleciente.- 

 

Melissa no quiso escuchar más, se incorporó abrazándose a él. Maggie sonrió al contemplar la emotiva escena, decidió que estaba de más allí. Salió dejando solos a aquellos dos. Ajena a eso, la doctora Prentis le decía.

-¡Quise morirme cuando te vi aplastado bajo todos esos escombros!  
-Siento mucho haberte preocupado así.- Comentó amablemente Adams.-

 

Separándose del abrazo, la mujer le miró a los ojos y le estampó un beso en los labios que él correspondió.

-Esta vez no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad. No quiero volver a vivir en la amargura. – Declaró ella.-  
-Pues me alegra oír eso porque tampoco yo estoy dispuesto a perder a alguien como tú.- Sonrió Adams añadiendo incluso con jovialidad.- Y en cuanto estés recuperada iremos a celebrarlo a la cafetería de Ginger.  
-Nunca me he sentido mejor.- Afirmó la eufórica Melissa.-

 

Lo demostró levantándose de la cama, aunque tenía puesto un camisón del hospital. Adams tuvo la gentileza de salir de la habitación y avisar a la enfermera Kendall.

-La doctora tiene que cambiarse, vamos a la cafetería. ¿Le apetecería unirse a nosotros?  
-Me encantaría. Aunque tengo que visitar a alguien antes.- Afirmó ella.-  
-Allí la aguardaremos pues.- Asintió el doctor.-

 

Y la enfermera se alejó. Iba directa hacia una habitación en particular. Ahora que lo pensaba, tras haber escuchado al doctor Adams le pareció raro. Si Giaal le dio una alubia en cuanto éste despertó, ¿Acaso no pudo hacer lo mismo por Kiros? Pensaba en ello cuando precisamente llegó ante la habitación del muchacho, abrió despacio y entró. Sonrió al verle durmiendo. Aunque al poco otra persona entró. Era Marek.

-Despertó hace un rato, preguntó por ti.- Le informó con sequedad añadiendo ahora parecía que con cierto regocijo y remachando no sin sorna.- Otra chica vino a verle, una pelirroja muy guapa. Eso será más de tu agrado…

 

Sin embargo Maggie ya no quería polemizar más, ahora que sabía el porqué de esa inquina, se limitó a responder con un suave y reconocido.

-Gracias, por ocuparte tan bien de él.

 

Eso confundió a Erika que no esperaba ese tono entre conciliador y casi sumiso.

-Solo hice mi trabajo. Ahora ocúpate tú.- Replicó con sequedad, saliendo de allí.-

 

Tras un momento de reflexión, Maggie acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama. Sostuvo una mano del saiyajin entre las de ella y sonrió. Entre tanto, Susan había llegado a la base. Allí fue recibida por el mayor Tracer, la mayor Gray y el comandante Enset.

-Se presenta la teniente primera Hunter tal y como le ha sido ordenado.- Saludó a sus tres superiores.-  
-Muy bien.- Convino Enset comentando ahora para todos.- Preparen una salida de patrulla.   
-A la orden.- Repuso Rick, queriendo saber.- ¿Debemos buscar algún indicio de actividades enemigas, señor?  
-El enemigo, al menos al que veníamos a enfrentarnos, ha sido destruido.- Le comentó enigmáticamente Enset.-  
-No lo comprendo, señor.- Afirmó Jane.- ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Informar si vemos algo extraño o sospechoso?  
-Al contrario mayor.- Replicó su superior dejándoles atónitos al relatarles.- Acorde a las órdenes que he recibido deberán salir ahí fuera y comunicar inmediatamente si son incapaces de ver nada, absolutamente nada.  
-¿Señor?- Exclamó una perpleja Susan.- 

 

Aunque el comandante no respondió directamente a esa especie de pregunta retórica, simplemente añadió tras unos instantes.

-Tienen sus órdenes. Salgan de inmediato y si sucede lo que les he dicho, regresen rápidamente sin establecer ningún tipo de contacto. Es todo. ¡Vayan!

 

Y pese a estar realmente desconcertados por tan extrañas instrucciones los tres saludaron despidiéndose de su superior para dirigirse de inmediato a sus respectivos aviones…


	25. Destino Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final del viaje y un nuevo horizonte para todos.

Despegando a la mayor brevedad los tres pilotos recorrieron de inmediato el perímetro del asteroide. Una maniobra rutinaria para reconocer la zona.

-No veo nada que se salga de lo normal.- Comentó Jane.-  
-Desde luego, va a ser una misión realmente complicada de cumplir.- Comentó Susan.-  
-Tampoco yo lo entiendo.- Declaró Tracer.-

El joven recordaba haber estado charlando con su novia poco antes de ser llamado. Paseaban por el parque, camino a la cafetería de Ginger.

-Esa chica es todo corazón y tiene mucha voluntad.- Afirmaba Penélope en tanto iban tomados del brazo.-  
-Sí, lo es.- Convino él.- Dio refugio en su local a esos críos que rescatamos antes de que se ocupasen de ellos en la nave.  
-Junto con Clarisa, que también es muy buena persona. Las dos atendieron a los niños. La verdad. Me alegro mucho por esa muchacha y por Scott.- Sentenció Penélope.-  
-Les vi el otro día, estaban juntos allí, charlando de un modo muy acaramelado.- Sonrió Tracer.-  
-Se merecen ser felices. ¿No crees?- Comentó su pareja con voz queda.-  
-Sí, claro que sí. Todos nos lo merecemos, Pennie.- Afirmó ya más seriamente él.-  
-Ojalá que podamos conseguirlo. No sé. – Comentó la doctora.- A pesar de todas las grandes batallas y de los sacrificios que hemos sufrido, siempre parece que hay algo más a la vuelta de la esquina.  
-Algún día terminará. Estoy convencido. Cuando lleguemos a ese mundo que vais a terraformar.- Añadió animosamente Tracer.-

Pero entonces la respuesta de su novia le sorprendió, cuando ella le dijo casi con un susurro, como si aquello fuera alto secreto.

-No lo sé. La verdad. A veces dudo de si vamos en la dirección correcta.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Quiso saber él con gesto de sorpresa.-  
-Es difícil de explicar.- Contestó la joven, tratando de ser más explícita.- Tanto Mei Ling, como Caroline, Keiko y yo misma hemos estado comprobando esas cartas de navegación. Y hasta Bios eran muy fiables. Pero… hace ya algo más de un par de semanas, justo antes de destruir esa base enemiga. No sé. Había estrellas e incluso constelaciones que no aparecían. Pese a estar muy bien detalladas.  
-Qué cosa más rara.- Comentó Tracer tratando de razonar.- Puede ser que los expertos de esos tipos cometieran algún error.  
-No, no me parece que sea eso. Ya te lo he dicho. Hasta Bios todo cuadraba perfectamente. Pero después, comenzamos a advertir cada vez más errores o discrepancias. Al principio una o dos en varios días, pero ahora apenas si encontramos nada de lo que señalizaron en esas cartas cada vez que observamos el espacio.- Insistió Penélope agregando.- El propio contralmirante comparte mi opinión. Y la del resto del equipo de las Fairy Five.  
-¿Has hablado con Hazzar de esto?- Repuso un ahora mucho más inquietado Rick.- 

Fue entonces cuando su comunicador sonó. Con bastante fastidio el chico tuvo que dejar esa cuestión para un mejor momento.

-Me llaman. Debo ir con urgencia a la zona de vuelo.- Le explicó con resignación.-  
-Anda ve.- Le sonrió animosamente Penélope.- Ya hablaremos…

 

Y así fue como el joven salió raudo hacia la zona de despegue. Le habían convocado como si de una alerta se tratara. ¡Ojalá que no hubiesen aparecido nuevos enemigos inesperados! Lo recordaba ahora, cuando les comentaba a sus compañeras con su humor habitual.

-Barramos este sector cuanto antes y a ver si podemos volver a casa. Me dejé una tarta en el horno.

 

Oyó unas risas a través del comunicador. Al menos había buen ambiente. Sin darle más vueltas a la cabeza continuó la patrulla. Mientras, en la nave, Scott no dudó en seguir aquel consejo de Melissa. En cuanto pudo acudió a la cafetería donde Clarisa estaba trabajando. Llevaba aquel traje especial en una versión más ligera. El joven científico había estado trabajando en ella para poder emplearla en su vida cotidiana. Aquello le producía una extraña sensación, ser capaz de caminar utilizando aquellos receptores en miniatura instalados en los microchips del traje. Gracias a su avanzada tecnología transmitían los impulsos cerebrales del chico al sistema nervioso haciendo una especie de by pass de la zona dañada en su columna. Eso le daba una seguridad en sí mismo que no había tenido antes. Cuando estaba anclado a su silla de ruedas. Y eso que tuvo que esperar más de lo previsto debido a que sus extremidades estaban demasiado débiles para sostenerle. Ahora, por fin, a base de estimulación eléctrica y práctica ya lo hacían. Por esa mejoría tan increíble y sobre todo, los recientes acontecimientos con la pérdida de tantas buenas personas. Más todavía tras sufrir la desaparición del doctor Adams. Al ver la desesperación y el dolor en los ojos de la doctora Prentis, y las palabras que les dedicó a él y a Keiko, ya no lo dudó. Armado así con el coraje suficiente llegó al establecimiento. El corazón le latía de forma apresurada y no era por el esfuerzo motriz que estaba realizando. Entonces la vio. La joven marchaba de un lado a otro, como era habitual, sirviendo porciones de tarta y repartiendo bebidas.

-Hola- saludó la muchacha cuando él se aproximó exclamando asombrada.- ¡Vaya, cada vez se te ve mejor! Ya caminas sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

La suerte estuvo aliada con Scott, la chica había dejado la bandeja en una mesa cercana. Ahora o nunca y no le importó que el local estuviera bien nutrido de gente, como en los buenos tiempos. Simplemente miró a la chica de modo intenso.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Se inquietó la camarera.-

Por toda réplica la abrazó dándole un beso en los labios, tan impulsivo como inexperto. La atónita Clarisa se pudo colorada, todo ello ante los improvisados aplausos de algunos clientes.

-Pero…- Pudo musitar ella.-  
\- Estoy siguiendo el consejo de una buena amiga.- Sonrió el también azorado Scott, algo trastabillado en sus explicaciones.- No se deben dejar escapar las mejores cosas de la vida. Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mucho tiempo.

La muchacha sonrió también, entre incrédula y feliz, manteniendo ese avergonzado rubor. Más cuando alguno de los que allí estaban, intervino con un jocoso y animoso tono.

-¡Dile algo al pobre chico! No le tengas esperando…

Como contestación esta vez fue ella quién rodeó a Scott del cuello con sus manos y le atrajo hacia sí para darle otro beso, más lento y profundo. Una vez más, una gran ovación se escuchó en el local. Justo entonces una voz conocida para los dos les interrumpió dejándoles entre atónitos y emocionados.

-Vaya, al fin te has decidido. Confieso que has sido más valiente que yo.  
-¡¿Doctor Adams?!- Exclamó el anonadado Scott al verle.-

 

Venía con traje y corbata, llevando del brazo a una sonriente Melissa que lucía muy hermosa con un vestido de color lavanda. Los dos les observaban con gran expresión de alegría. El joven no tardó en abrazarse a su colega de mayor edad, para sollozar, lleno de sorpresa y emoción.

-¡Pensé que había muerto!  
-Tuve mucha suerte. –Respondió él.- Más de la que merezco.

 

La gente que les rodeaba no paraba de aplaudir la escena, algunas personas incluso lloraban emocionadas con ellos. La propia Ginger, con gesto lleno de alegría y alguna que otra lagrimita, fue a darles un sentido abrazo.

-Sentaos, todos. Estáis invitados. Tú también Clarisa.- Le ofreció a su empleada y amiga.-  
-¡Pero, yo!...- Apenas si pudo balbucir la asimismo emocionada joven.- No podrás ocuparte tú sola de todo.  
-¡Y no tendrá que hacerlo!- Intervino la dinámica voz de Caroline quien llegaba en ese momento del brazo de su marido.- Entre Ernie y yo la echaremos una mano. Hoy tienes nuevo personal. Y no te preocupes. Con un trozo de tarta y un café nos consideraremos bien pagados.  
-Pero, no sé si ustedes podrán ocuparse de tantas mesas.- Objetó tímidamente la dueña.-  
-Cielo, para pagarme los estudios trabajé de camarera. Igual que mi esposo. ¿Dónde te crees que nos conocimos, eh? Comparado con lo que teníamos que atender en el garito en el que estábamos entonces esto será coser y cantar. ¿Te acuerdas Ernie?  
-Claro.- Afirmó él con gesto jovial.- No se preocupe señorita. Ya verá como le vamos a ser de mucha utilidad.

 

Gin sonrió asintiendo divertida. Desde luego que la doctora Drummont y su marido sabían cómo ayudar. Con una destreza propia del que llevara varios años en la hostelería servían y despachaban mesas. Entre tanto, el grupo de Melissa, Adams, Scott y Clarisa, pudieron sentarse juntos y festejar aquellos maravillosos acontecimientos.

-Si esto sigue así, ¡estoy por sentarme también yo con vosotros!- Rio Ginger en una de las veces que pasaba por allí a llevarles una tarta.-  
-Cuando quieras. Serás muy bienvenida. -Sonrió Melissa.-

 

La doctora tomó esa porción de tarta Sandy entregándosela a Scott. El chico miró ese dulce recordando a su amiga, aquella quien le prestaba su nombre, pensando.

-¡Ojalá que tú también hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz! Lo mereces. 

 

Entonces fue Melissa quien declaró, con patente emoción.

-Hasta hace tan solo unas horas, si me hubieran preguntado habría dicho que la vida es injusta y cruel. Tiene desde luego terribles pruebas, pero también momentos maravillosos. Y me he dado cuenta de que si no he disfrutado más de ella ha sido mayormente por mi propia culpa.

 

Todos la miraron con suma atención, al oír esas palabras. Sobre todo el doctor Adams que sonrió. Antes de llegar aquella mujer le había confesado quién había sido y lo que había hecho. Recordaba lo que contestó tras escucharla.

-Bueno, tal y como tú misma me has dicho, Eudial, de la asociación de las Brujas Impías, era otra persona. No tiene nada que ver contigo.  
-Ella vivía solo pensando en su propio bienestar, en ascender y en triunfar, aunque fuese pasando por encima de otras personas.- Suspiró culpablemente su interlocutora prosiguiendo.- Luego, cuando su recuerdo retornó a mí, solo trató de vengarse. Por eso perdí mi amor y todo lo bueno que había construido cuando comencé a ser Melissa.  
-Sin embargo, supiste darte cuenta de eso. Cambiaste y Eudial se fue para siempre.- Le sonrió animoso el doctor.-  
-Quizás sí, o puede que algunas veces ella esté ahí, escondida, aguardando su momento de retornar.- Suspiró su contertulia.-  
-Creo que ella sabe bien, que ahora eres tú la que dirige las cosas.- Afirmó él.- Eso, si no se marchó hace mucho tiempo, porque no puedo ver nada de ella en ti.

Y aunque la mujer asintió despacio sonriendo agradecida por esas palabras, no obstante objetó con pesar.

-Pese a todo, no me atrevía a pensar que ni remotamente pudiera llegar a ser feliz. En el fondo siempre he creído que no lo merecía. Y sin embargo hubo momentos en los que lo fui. Sobre todo cuando estaba con los niños. Ahora vuelvo a sentir eso. Y también, cuando estoy junto a ti. Cuando creí que habías muerto, fue como si una parte mía lo hiciera también. Y me hizo darme cuenta… ¡te quiero y quiero ser feliz a tu lado!- Sollozó con patente emoción.- Me gustaría formar una familia. Aunque por mi edad quizás…  
-Y lo vamos a ser.- La animó él, con emoción a su vez.- ¡Juntos seremos una familia!

 

Ella asintió, y tras enjugar sus lágrimas añadió, con tono entre temeroso y reflexivo.

-Tras todo lo que hice y después de los horrores que he presenciado. Si algo realmente me ha llenado de pesar ha sido ver el sufrimiento de los niños.   
-Sí, lo entiendo.- Convino él.- Yo nunca tuve hijos. Estuve casado una vez. Bueno, la cosa no acabó bien. Podría decir que te comprendo en muchas cosas. Mi mujer se hartó de que mi trabajo tuviera prioridad sobre lo nuestro. Tras el divorcio se casó con otro tipo al que ella le importaba más que su jornada laboral. Nunca llegamos a tener hijos. Entonces yo no quería complicaciones.- Suspiró resignado.-  
-Yo…, lo he pensado mucho.- Musitó ella.- Y viendo a esos pobres niños sin familia, a los críos de la raza de Giaal que fueron rescatados…Me gustaría poder darles mi amor a alguno de ellos. 

 

Y ante la atónita mirada de Adams, ella le reveló.

-Sé que cuando el viaje termine posiblemente les devolverán a su planeta de origen. Entre tanto estarán solos. Aunque vayan a la escuela eso no basta. Después les dejan durmiendo en unos alojamientos de la parte militar. Más que atendidos y queridos son custodiados. Por eso, he solicitado poder ocuparme de alguno de ellos. Bueno, hay dos que son hermanos, tienen que ir juntos. Y una familia de la nave ya se ha ofrecido. Luego otro también va a ser adoptado por los padres de una niña. Y en fin, solo queda la pequeña Wina.   
-¿Wina?- Inquirió el atónito doctor.-  
-Tiene seis años pero es muy despierta, inteligente y encantadora. Aunque la pobrecita ha sufrido muchísimo. Ningún crío tendría que pasar por lo que ella y los otros.- Remachó Melissa que, mirando ahora a su interlocutor, declaró casi de modo solemne.- Quiero adoptarla, deseo ser su madre. Quererla y ayudarla a crecer siendo una buena persona. Tengo mucho todavía por enmendar y mucho amor por entregar. ¡Es más, necesito hacerlo! Por eso tenía que decírtelo. Te quiero y junto con criar a esa niña lo que más deseo en la vida es estar contigo. Pero no pretendo obligarte a aceptar el compartir una responsabilidad así.

 

Y tras unos segundos de silencio, que a la angustiada mujer se le hicieron eternos, Adams asintió despacio para decir.

-Es una decisión muy importante, que marcaría el resto de nuestras vidas.  
-Lo sé muy bien. Por eso mismo quería contártelo.- Repuso su contertulia con cierto pesar al alegar.- Yo ya me he decidido, pero no puedo forzar a nadie a que tome esa misma resolución. Si no lo deseas lo entenderé.  
\- Bueno, soy ingeniero informático. No sé qué piezas hay que recambiar cuando una niña tenga algo estropeado.- Sonrió con humor él, sentenciando.- Pero seguro que podría aprender. Con tu ayuda y mucha paciencia por parte tuya y de esa pequeña… ¿Wina, verdad?

 

Y una vez asimiló lo que esas palabras querían decir, ella sonrió de forma luminosa y le abrazó. Así estuvieron largo rato. Luego, de la mano, acudieron a la cafetería, en donde presenciaron muy contentos y conmovidos la escena entre Scott y Clarisa. Ahora estos dos jóvenes estaban impresionados y también muy emocionados tras escuchar ese relato.

-Es una idea maravillosa. Si os sirve de ayuda debo deciros que cada vez que veo a Ginger con Dean sé que los dos están encantados y son muy felices juntos. – Terció la rubia camarera que agregó, mirando ahora al ruborizado Scott, en tanto ella enrojecía también.- Todavía soy joven y aunque ahora no lo veo factible, eso de tener hijos no lo descarto.  
-Bueno…sí, las cosas mejor tomarlas con calma.- Suspiró Scott con manifiesto buen humor.-

 

Y todos rieron ahora, la pareja más madura visiblemente divertida ante las caras entre avergonzadas y llenas de ilusión de los jóvenes, y estos asimismo risueños por esa misma situación. De ese modo continuaron charlando un rato más con buen humor y gran felicidad. En el espacio sin embargo las cosas no eran tan entretenidas. Más bien aburridas. Tracer volvió a comprobar el radar y los sensores. Absolutamente nada al margen de lo normal. Lo mismo detectaban Susan y Jane.

-Aquí no hay nada extraño.- Sentenció la mayor Gray.- Quizás debamos informar a control y regresar.  
-Daremos una pasada más, y por mí conforme.- Afirmó Rick.- 

 

En el hospital, Maggie se sentía feliz también. Kiros estaba prácticamente recobrado. El doctor Ginga le había dejado a su vez una pequeña bolsita, con una nota en recepción. Cuando se la dieron la joven la abrió descubriendo una alubia en su interior. La nota rezaba lo siguiente. “Dásela cuando despierte”. De modo que, obediente con esa indicación, la enfermera volvió a la habitación. El saiyajin parecía estar meditando.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber ella.- Te veo muy pensativo.  
-¿Cuántos de esos niños han podido ser salvados?- Le preguntó entonces el guerrero.-  
-¿Niños?- repitió Maggie, en ese momento sin comprender.-  
-Cuando asaltamos la nave de Gralas éste tenía prisioneros a unos niños de la raza del doctor Ginga.- Le explicó el chico.- Al descubrirlo durante mi pelea contra Hurrels traté de evitar que sufrieran daño. Serían al menos una docena.

Ahora la enfermera guardó un espeso silencio, mirando hacia otra dirección con el semblante entristecido. Al fin replicó.

-No lo sé. Creo que trajeron a unos cuantos, pero… no estoy segura del número. La doctora Prentis se está ocupando de ellos.  
-Estaban a salvo hasta que yo atravesé esa maldita pared.- Pudo decir el chico con la voz entrecortada.- ¡Yo tuve la culpa!  
-¡No! - Se apresuró a rebatir Maggie.- Eso no fue culpa tuya.   
-Podía haberles salvado si hubiese detenido aquel maldito rayo. –Insistía el joven.-  
-No podías ser capaz de saber eso.- Trató de animarle ella quién le ofreció aquella alubia.- Toma, de parte del doctor Ginga.

 

El chico miró esa judía con indecisión. Tras unos momentos la tomó de las manos de su interlocutora y la comió. Masticando despacio, al fin tragó sintiéndose recobrado al instante. Al menos en lo físico.

-¿Dónde están?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Creo que les alojaban en la parte militar.- Comentó la joven no sin mucha seguridad.- Y aquí, en el ala infantil, cuando tienen reconocimiento. Esta tarde tendrían que venir, lo hacen a diario para ver cómo se van adaptando a la dieta y demás elementos del entorno.

 

El chico asintió levantándose entonces de la cama. Llevaba puesto un pijama de hospital.

-¿Mi uniforme?- Inquirió.-  
-No estoy segura.- Repuso ella.- El traje que llevabas y esa extraña armadura se las llevaron los del ejército.  
-Iré a mi apartamento. Allí tengo otra.- Comentó él.-  
-¿Así?- se sonrió Maggie observando lo cómico que quedaba con esa especie de camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.-  
-¿Por qué no?- Afirmó él ofreciendo a la atónita muchacha.- Te llevaré conmigo. Tardaremos muy poco. Eso sí aguantas la velocidad.

Ella le interrogó con la mirada aunque el saiyajin se limitó a ofrecerle una mano.

-Vamos.- Le indicó.-

Casi sin saber por qué la muchacha le dio la mano y se dejó conducir. Al principio salieron caminando. Ante las miradas de la gente y el personal médico que iba y venía. Aunque nada más salir a la calle, él la tomó en brazos, sentenciando de modo lacónico un...

-Prepárate… ¿Estás lista?

 

La chica ni pudo replicar, se sintió elevada en el aire y viajando a una gran rapidez. Apenas si habían transcurrido un par de minutos en los que chilló un par de veces cuando el saiyajin ejecutó algún cambio brusco de dirección. Al poco tomaban tierra junto a los bloques de casas de él.

-¿Has tenido buen viaje?- Preguntó con amabilidad.-  
-No ha estado mal. -Pudo responder la todavía aturdida muchacha.-

Sin embargo se sujetó de un brazo de Kiros para no tambalearse. Ahora fue él quien le dedicó una inquieta mirada.

-¿Seguro que éstas bien?- Se interesó.-  
-Sí, vamos, date prisa.- Sonrió ella.-

Subieron al piso del mayor. Colocando sus huellas y con un reconocimiento de retina del joven oficial, la puerta se abrió. Pasaron los dos y él la invitó a sentarse, luego se fue hacia su habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos salió ya vestido de uniforme.

-Luego iré a informar de que me reincorporo al servicio. Ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer. Volvamos al hospital, por favor.- Le pidió a la chica.-  
-Si no te importa.- Precisó ella llevándose una mano a la frente.- Tomemos un deslizador.

De hecho volvió a marearse y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño. Kiros la observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. Había olvidado que los humanos eran más frágiles. Por su parte Maggie tuvo un par de arcadas pero al fin se sintió mejor.

-Lo siento mucho. Esperaremos hasta que te recobres por completo.- Se disculpó él una vez la vio salir.-  
-Ya estoy bien. De veras.- Aseguró la joven.- Volvamos cuando quieras.

Él asintió, aunque ahora sí que tomaron un deslizador. Tardaron poco en llegar. Todo el interés de Kiros estaba puesto en esos niños. Al fin, tras intentar localizarles con insistencia lo logró. Estaban precisamente en una sala, esperando a su chequeo. La propia enfermera Marek les sonreía animosa.

-Enseguida terminaremos.  
-¿Por qué tenemos que venir siempre aquí?- Quiso saber tímidamente Wina.-  
-Para ver si estamos enfermos por comer comida humana.- Le explicó Yally.-  
-Espero que no.- Musitó Orix.-

 

Erika no sabía que decir, de hecho le había sorprendido oír hablar a esos críos. Desde que llegaron nunca lo habían hecho. O bien solamente emitían unas extrañas sílabas que ella no comprendía. Sin embargo ahora conversaban tranquilamente en inglés.

-El doctor Ginga nos ha enseñado.- Le dijo uno, de nombre Ultis como si le hubiera leído la mente.-

No le dio tiempo a responder, vio llegar a ese saiyajin vestido de uniforme militar y a la enfermera Kendall tras de él. Esa individua que llevó a la perdición a su desdichada hermana parecía ahora el perrito faldero de ese tipo. Marek movió ligeramente la cabeza con desaprobación. Aunque no esperaba que el joven guerrero se plantara delante de los niños y doblase una rodilla para acercar su rostro al de ellos y decir.

-Soy Kiros Derail. Hijo de Blinz y de Elua. Guerrero saiyajin del planeta Nuevo Vegeta. Yo… venía a pediros perdón. Los actos de algunos de mis compatriotas fueron terribles…en nombre de mis reyes y de mi mundo quisiera poder compensaros…

Los niños no respondieron. La pequeña Wina incluso se acercó a Yally buscando protección. No obstante todos le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lamento no haber sido capaz de protegeros a todos.- Pudo decir con un tono entrecortado.-

Maggie le escuchaba con pesar. Ese chico estaba realmente sufriendo mucho. Y sobre todo cuando al fin, uno de los niños le miró cara a cara. Y le preguntó entristecido.

-¿Nuestros amigos no volverán, verdad?  
-Lo siento…mucho.- Sollozó Kiros.- Quise protegerles y no pude…Tendría que haberles salvado y no lo hice...- Gimió enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos, sin dejar de repetir.- ¡Y no lo hice…no lo hice!...

 

Maggie se agachó al instante envolviéndole entre sus brazos. El saiyajin lloraba sin poder parar. Y ella lo hacía a su lado, entre conmovida y consternada. También veía la tristeza en los ojos de aquellos críos. Incluso Erika, algo apartada de ellos ahora, no podía evitar las lágrimas. Podía percibirse el pesar y la culpabilidad que llenaban a ese hombre. Entonces, esa niña, Yally, se aproximó a ella y le susurró.

-Los dos lo sienten mucho.  
-¿Los dos?- Pudo repetir Erika sin comprender.-  
-Son buenas personas. Él siente mucho lo que le ocurrió a nuestros compañeros Y ella siente mucho lo que te ocurrió a ti.

 

Marek no supo que decir ante eso, se quedó pálida. ¿Que podría saber esa niña de su propio sufrimiento? Forzó una sonrisa al fin y así lo comentó.

-Tú no lo entiendes…  
-Sí, todos lo entendemos.- La rebatió para su asombro aquella pequeña, cuando con una resolución y madurez impropias de su edad, sentenció.- Hemos perdido a las personas que queríamos. Y alguien que no fue el culpable cree que lo es. No está bien dejarle sufrir por eso…no es nada bueno odiar.

 

La impactada enfermera apenas si pudo abrir la boca, aunque ninguna palabra salió de ella. Miraba a Maggie que estaba tratando de consolar a ese chico. Y sucedió algo que la maravilló hasta el punto de emocionarla. Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorarle cuando vio a la otra niña extraterrestre, la más pequeña, aproximarse a Kiros y acariciarle con suavidad el pelo. El joven, entre compungido y asombrado, elevó la vista. Incluso Maggie le soltó de aquel abrazo lo bastante como para ver a la cría, sonreír con dulzura.

-Tú eres bueno.- Declaró Wina.- No estés triste.

El sobrepasado chico se abrazó a la pequeña para terminar de desahogarse. Una emocionada Maggie lloraba algo apartada dejándole un poco de espacio. Y entonces escuchó tras de ella la también afectada voz de Erika susurrarle.

-Lo siento.  
-Yo también.- Sollozó Maggie a su vez, bajando la cabeza, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla.-

 

Notó entonces posarse una mano de Marek sobre su hombro izquierdo, después ésta se marchó. Aquello la dejó sorprendida e incluso impresionada. Era el gesto más considerado que su compañera de profesión había tenido para con ella desde que la conocía. Mientras, Kiros lloraba con amargura e impotencia. Muchos inocentes y además niños habían pagado con la vida aquel combate. Y no solamente él, sino dos miembros de su pueblo más, asistieron entre avergonzados y atónitos a aquello. Y es que Jetra y Nalir, al igual que los niños del Makaiyu, iban todos los días a someterse a un chequeo para su periodo de adaptación. Ambos demostraban no tener el más mínimo problema pero eran las normas. Cuando se ofrecieron a pasar al bando de los humanos aceptaron cumplir con todo lo que se les mandase. De hecho habían visto a esos críos en días anteriores pero no quisieron cruzarse con ellos. Ahora los dos habían escuchado a Kiros y tras mirarse y asentir, entraron en la sala y doblaron una rodilla mirando al suelo. Así les descubrió la perpleja Maggie.

-Estamos soportando una vergüenza terrible por nuestros actos. Y no sabemos cómo enmendar lo que hicimos.- Musitó Jetra con lágrimas también.-   
-No les causamos ningún daño directo, pero permitimos que sucediera. Pedimos disculpas y ofrecemos nuestros servicios a esos niños, para reparar en lo posible el daño que sufrieron y que no impedimos.- Añadió Nalir igualmente consternado.-

Al oírles Kiros se separó al fin de la pequeña. Tras levantarse les pidió a sus dos compatriotas que hicieran lo mismo.

-Estamos obligados.- Les dijo con solemnidad y mayor dominio ya de sí.- A luchar por defender a quienes no pueden protegerse a sí mismos. La honra de un saiyajin es su honor. Atacando y abusando de los débiles nos deshonramos. Eso hicieron Hurrels, Zura y los otros. Pero vosotros supisteis parar a tiempo. Eso diré en nuestro mundo. Abogaré por vosotros ante los soberanos.  
-Gracias excelencia.- Repuso Jetra.- Te juramos que cumpliremos nuestra palabra. Por nuestro honor y el de nuestras familias.  
-Así es.- Convino su joven acompañante.- Limpiaremos nuestros nombres y los suyos. Cueste lo que cueste.

Kiros asintió. Tras enjugarse las lágrimas y despedirse de ellos y de los niños, fue junto a Maggie. Los dos salieron de allí.

-Ahora me siento mejor. Aunque no pudiera hacer nada por los demás.  
-No es posible salvar a todo el mundo. Es algo que, por desgracia, he visto a menudo trabajando como enfermera.- Comentó ella no sin pesar.- Muchas veces te sientes culpable. Piensas que hubieras podido hacer más. Y si no controlas esa sensación, acaba por destruirte.

 

El chico finalmente asintió. Tomándola de la mano los dos se alejaron. Erika les vio irse, tras la puerta de una sala anexa al pasillo. Pensando en su propia vida. Meditando sobre lo que había hecho…

-El doctor Ginga tenía razón.- Se dijo consternada.- Y lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarla. A pesar de que no fuese ella la causante. Pero es algo que llevo clavado en mi interior. Y si intentase removerlo, en cierto modo me desangraría. Aunque por lo menos podré dejarla tranquila. Quizás así yo también encuentre algo de paz.

 

Y sin querer pensar más en eso volvió a sus ocupaciones. La enfermera y el saiyajin caminaban ya por el parque. Éste había sido reconstruido a una velocidad realmente admirable. Ahora, atravesando una arboleda en donde se oía jugar a los niños y el murmullo del agua caer por unas conducciones que simulaban un arroyo, Maggie suspiró comentando.

-Me parece increíble que hayamos pasado por todas esas cosas tan terribles. Estando aquí, es como si eso jamás hubiese sucedido.  
-Es verdad.- Convino él algo desconcertado sin embargo.- Aquí todo me resulta irreal. Es como si despertase de un sueño. Y no entiendo por qué…

 

Y era cierto también para ella. De pronto Maggie notaba una sensación similar. Extraña. Aunque no pensó más en eso. Oyó el saludo de Aurora y de su esposo, que paseaban de la mano con la que esa mujer creía su hija Nelly. La niña andaba despacio, sin apenas atisbo de emociones. Al menos hasta que vio al oficial y a la enfermera. Para sorpresa de sus padres se soltó de la mano de ambos y corrió al encuentro de la pareja.

-¡Vaya! - Sonrió Aurora tomándolo por algo bien distinto.- Está claro que nuestra hija quiere mucho a esa enfermera, ¿Verdad Edgar?  
-Claro cariño.- Asintió él.-

 

Sin embargo, aunque la niña se abrazó a Maggie que la recibió entre atónita y encantada, su expresión no era de alegría sino de temor cuando, dirigiéndose al estupefacto Kiros, le dijo con tono serio.

-Ellos ya vienen.  
-¿Ellos?- Inquirió el saiyajin sin comprender.- ¿No te referirás a Gralas y los suyos, verdad?

La cría movió enérgicamente la cabeza. Y apenas susurró con tintes de miedo.

-La Nada viene. El olvido se acerca.  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó Maggie sin comprender aquello.- ¿A qué te refieres?

 

Los padres de la niña llegaron entonces hasta ellos, y Nelly guardó silencio una vez más. La pareja se miró con extrañeza. Quizás fueran cosas de esa cría y de su condición tan particular pensó Maggie. No obstante, no hubo ocasión ni de hablarlo con los padres de la pequeña. El comunicador de Kiros pitó. Enseguida se lo colocó a la oreja preguntando.

-¿Si?... Sí señor, a sus órdenes.- Declaró.- Enseguida estaré ahí…

Mirando al resto que demandaba una aclaración con sus miradas pudo decir esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es el contralmirante. Me ha pedido que vaya rápidamente a la zona de vuelo.  
-Espero que no sean esos enemigos otra vez. ¡Qué horror!- Exclamó Aurora, abrazando protectoramente a su hija.-  
-No, no teman, no se trata de eso.- Repuso Kiros que enseguida añadió dirigiéndose a Maggie.- Te veré luego.  
-Claro.- Sonrió levemente ella en tanto le besaba en una mejilla.-

 

El saiyajin se marchó andando con rapidez aunque sin querer hacer gala de sus poderes en medio de la gente que iba y venía por aquel sendero que transitaban. La enfermera se le quedó mirando alejarse aunque su atención fue requerida por el comentario que hizo Aurora.

-Tiene usted un novio realmente estupendo. Un buen hombre y un gran héroe militar. Hacen una pareja magnífica.  
-Sí, gracias.- Convino ella, casi sin darse cuenta.-  
-Es verdad. -Sonrió Edgar entonces pareciendo estar de bastante buen humor.- Dentro de poco a ver si se animan a tener una hija tan maravillosa como nuestra Nelly.

 

La enfermera volvió a asentir descuidadamente, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo para ella. Así los padres de la niña le desearon que pasara una buena tarde y se alejaron. Sin embargo, la cría permaneció unos momentos más junto a Maggie y le dijo algo que la sacó de aquella especie de ensoñación.

-Está empezando a afectarnos. No olvides, Maggie, no olvides…

 

Y la miró tan intensamente a los ojos que en esos instantes todo regresó a la mente de la mujer. Apenas si pudo murmurar, entre desconcertada e incluso asustada.

-¿Qué está pasando?...

 

Pero la cría no replicó. Parecía haber vuelto a ese mutismo característico ahora de ella, corrió hacia sus padres y se limitó a saludarla con la mano dejándola con una extraña intuición de que algo terrible estaba próximo a suceder. Mientras eso ocurría, en el espacio, la patrulla había efectuado el reconocimiento de las zonas circundantes al asteroide y estaba lista para retornar a la gran nave.

-Bueno, podremos informar al contralmirante que no hemos encontrado ninguna cosa extraña.- Comentó Tracer.-  
-Ahora van a salir a relevarnos.- Afirmó Jane, que lo había oído a través de la frecuencia de su comunicador con el puente.-  
-Entonces podremos volver ya. Me gustaría ver a Giaal.- Les confió Susan, agregando.- El pobre ha estado muy ocupado últimamente.  
-Sí, también quiero pasar un rato con Penélope.- Convino Tracer.- Luego se queja de que no la hago caso, ja, ja…

 

Jane les escuchaba sintiéndose alegre por ellos pero con un inevitable poso de tristeza en el fondo de su corazón. Tras romper con Leval no levantó cabeza en el terreno sentimental. O bien se lanzó en brazos del primero que pudiera consolarla, sirviéndose de eso como mero refugio, o se dedicó a su nueva tarea, una vez fue perdonada por sus superiores. Ahora meditaba y se daba cuenta con amargura de que nadie la esperaba a ella. Era irónico, a la vista de cualquiera era una mujer realmente hermosa.

-A veces eso es una maldición en lugar de una ventaja.- Se decía cuando algo raro captó su atención.- ¿No debería haber un sistema estelar ahí?- Les indicó a sus compañeros.-  
-¿Dónde?- Quiso saber Rick consultando asimismo sus datos en el monitor.-  
-Según las cartas de navegación de esta zona, estamos atravesando una zona de espacio interestelar. Pero hay un sistema binario que debería ser visible.- Comentó su interlocutora.-  
-¡Es cierto! - Se sorprendió Susan a su vez.- Lo tengo en la cartografía pero aquí no aparece nada y estamos en una posición en la que debería avistarse de un modo muy claro.

 

Fue Tracer quien lo vio primero, ¡o mejor dicho, no lo vio!...

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Pudo decir con estupor.-  
-¿El qué, señor? Preguntó Susan.-  
-Coordenadas cuatro, siete, uno.- Le respondió el aludido.-

 

La teniente Hunter dirigió su aparato hacia allí. Enfocó con su radar y el detector de frecuencias. Para asombro propio y de sus compañeros, ningún sistema parecía funcionar. Era como si en efecto no se hubiesen activado. Pero funcionaban perfectamente pese a que no detectaban nada.

-No lo entiendo.- Comentó la oficial tratando de acercarse más a eso.-  
-Susan, déjalo.- Le ordenó Jane.- Nos dieron instrucciones de regresar enseguida si avistábamos algo así. ¿No es cierto mayor Jensen?  
-Así es.- Convino Rick.-  
-Quizás si logro fijar los detectores de masa subespacial.- Afirmó la joven teniente pasando a modo varitech.-

 

Aunque al aproximarse la muchacha comenzó a sentirse extraña. Era como si no recordase nada.

-¡Susan! – La llamaba Tracer con creciente preocupación.- ¡Susan, responde!  
-¿Qué hago aquí?- Se preguntaba la teniente Hunter.-

 

Y todo en su mente se iba convirtiendo en oscuridad, fría e insensible. La muchacha notaba como sus mismos recuerdos se desvanecían. Ni tan siquiera estaba segura ya de quién era. Por suerte Jane actuó enseguida. Pasando también a modo androide sujetó de un brazo al varitech de la teniente Hunter tirando de él hacia la nave. Rick hizo lo propio y entre ambos sacaron a su subordinada de allí.

-¡Vamos!- Urgió Tracer a la mayor Gray.- Entremos rápido en la nave. Informa…  
-¡May Day! – Repitió Jane por el intercomunicador.- Tenemos a un piloto posiblemente herido. Precisamos ayuda para reentrar con su varitech.

 

Tras recibir ese mensaje la torre de control les dio inmediata luz verde para retornar. Hazzar fue informado al momento acudiendo hasta la zona de aterrizaje, seguido de Simmons y Enset. También se llamó a Giaal. Éste fue requerido en persona por Tracer quién contactó con él vía teléfono intercomunicador.

-Amigo, ¡ven rápido! Susan se encuentra mal. No sabemos que le ha sucedido.

De hecho tuvieron que sacar a la teniente Hunter de la carlinga entre dos operarios. La chica tenía la mirada fija y no hablaba. Era como si estuviera desconectada del mundo.

-Susan. ¿Puedes oírme? – Le preguntaba Rick realmente preocupado, junto a Jane, en cuanto pudieron salir de sus aparatos y llegar a su lado -¡Susan!

Aunque esa muchacha parecía por completo ida. Con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado y las pupilas dilatadas.

-No comprendo que pudo pasarle.- Comentó una a su vez muy inquietada Jane.-  
-Se aproximó mucho a eso.- Repuso el también preocupado Tracer.-

En ese instante el contralmirante se acercó a ellos. Enseguida le explicaron lo sucedido. Ese hombre pareció asustarse al ver a la teniente Hunter en ese estado. Asimismo llamó rápidamente a Kiros. El saiyajin se presentó en apenas unos minutos. El doctor Ginga llegó poco tiempo después. Susan estaba acostada en las instalaciones médicas de la base.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Se alarmó Giaal.-  
-No lo sabemos, amigo.- Le contestó un apurado Tracer.- Se quedó así…tras mirar a algo…  
-¿A qué? Le preguntó su interlocutor.-  
-Es que no lo sabemos.- Intervino Jane que también estaba allí presente.- Sencillamente no había nada.- Sentenció.-

Y para asombro de todos la hasta entonces ausente Susan, musitó con la voz entrecortada, teñida de un enorme temor.

-¡La Nada!… está llegando, la Nada…

 

Giaal abrió la boca como el resto, con gesto atónito. El alien enseguida se arrodilló junto a su novia y la miró a los ojos explicando al resto.

-Voy a tratar de acceder a su mente. Quizás pueda sacarla de este estado.

 

Y tras concentrarse hubo un momento de silencio. Al poco, todos miraron con creciente preocupación la expresión de Giaal. Mostraba un terror profundo que jamás le habían visto. Por suerte Susan pareció reaccionar. Respirando agitadamente salió de aquella especie de trance.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó de inmediato al ver a su novio junto a ella.-  
-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Susan?- Inquirió a su vez Rick con manifiesta preocupación.-  
-No lo sé.- Pudo decir ella con visible desconcierto.- Fue como si me olvidase de todo, incluso de mí misma. No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, ni qué estaba haciendo antes.

 

Aunque Kiros se centró más en el gesto desencajado de Giaal.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué has visto?  
-Estamos perdidos.- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar, temblando ahora.-

Todos le observaron atónitos. El alien entonces le dijo al saiyajin.

-Si tienes valor te dejaré ver algo…los demás no podrían soportarlo.

 

Y tras asentir, Giaal compartió con el saiyajin unos flashes de aquellas terribles visiones que extrajo de la mente de Susan. El propio Kiros comenzó a temblar con el rostro desencajado por el pánico.

-Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué demonios estáis viendo?- Preguntó una muy asustada Jane.-  
-Es...esto es.- Balbució Kiros con patente miedo en su tono.- Ella nos lo advirtió… ¡La Nada!  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Se preguntaba Giaal con evidente desesperación.-

 

Ni Tracer, ni Jane ni el propio contralmirante Hazzar, junto con la comandante Simmons allí presente, podían comprender las expresiones de miedo y el terror que atenazaban a esos dos. Estaba claro que no eran unos cobardes. Si aquello les causaba un pánico tal debía de ser algo realmente muy peligroso. Más cuando el propio Kiros le pidió al perplejo Hazzar.

-No servirá de nada, pero le ruego que ordene zafarrancho de combate general. Que todas las armas se preparen. Por lo menos que podamos terminar luchando.  
-Pero. ¿Dónde está ese enemigo, mayor?- Ya hemos derrotado a las tropas de Gralas e incluso a sus propios compatriotas rebeldes.-

 

Sin embargo fue Giaal quien intervino dejándoles más impactados aun al declarar con gravedad.

-Eso no era ningún problema comparado con esto. Ahora comienzo a comprender que nuestra verdadera misión no era destruir a Gralas y sus huestes. Ni tan siquiera llegar a Nature. Era advertir a la Tierra y a Bios de lo que les aguarda. Ser una especie de barrera…

 

Y en ese instante uno de los oficiales hizo acto de presencia, era el teniente Tang, llegó con expresión de alarma. Enseguida se cuadró informando a Hazzar.

-Contralmirante, se han localizado unos extraños agujeros negros en rumbo de colisión con la nave.

 

El sorprendido contralmirante se rehízo no obstante de inmediato y le indicó a Simmons sin dudar ni un momento.

-Ordene la movilización general. Llame a todos los miembros del Fairy Five. Ustedes.- Inquirió dirigiéndose a Tracer y a Jane.- Mayor Jensen, al puente de inmediato. Mayor Gray, a la zona de despegue. Ocúpese de coordinar a los pilotos.  
-A la orden.- Repuso la comandante, aprestándose a ello de inmediato.-  
-Sí señor.- Saludaron a su vez Tracer y Jane.-  
-¿Qué tal está, teniente?- Se interesó entonces Hazzar, mirando a Susan.-   
-Lista para el servicio, señor.- Repuso ella sin dudar.-   
-En tal caso acompañe al mayor Jensen.- Le ordenó su superior.-

 

La joven asintió, no sin abrazarse a su novio y susurrarle ahora con una extraña convicción.

-No todo está perdido. Pude sentir algo muy fuerte y maravilloso también. Y además, me resultó familiar.  
-Si. He sentido una cálida luz, muy al fondo del túnel.- Musitó él de modo enigmático para Kiros.- Quizás tengamos una remota esperanza después de todo.  
-Tengo que ir por Maggie.- Dijo el chico entonces.- Antes de que se desate el caos…

 

Y no dudó en despedirse de los presentes e ir raudo a buscarla. Esta vez fue volando sin importarle lo que pudieran decir. Ya no había tiempo y quería estar con ella. Si algo sintió cuando Giaal le permitió entrever aquel horror era que deseaba estar con la persona a la que amaba, y fue el rostro de la enfermera el que se le apareció aportando un poco de luz a esa terrible y total oscuridad. Así la alarma no tardó en sonar, y las científicas fueron requeridas de inmediato. Scott estaba con Clarisa, el doctor Adams y Melissa, todavía en la cafetería. Todos habían notado algo extraño. Por unos instantes se habían mirado los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir. Después, el sonido de la alerta les arrancó de esa especie de trance. El comunicador de la mayoría comenzó a sonar.

-Me piden que acuda al puente.- Comentó la doctora Prentis.-  
-Nosotros debemos ir al centro cibernético.- Declaró Adams.-  
-¿Y nosotras qué haremos?- Quiso saber Clarisa.-  
-Id al refugio, por favor, quedaos allí hasta que pase la alerta.- Le pidió afectuosamente Scott.-  
-No, ya estoy harta de tanto refugio. Iré a mi casa, con mi hijo. Si algo nos tiene que suceder, que nos suceda juntos.- Declaró Ginger que se había aproximado a su mesa segundos antes.-  
-Voy contigo. – Se ofreció la rubia camarera.-

 

Aunque Gin, sonriendo afectuosamente, movió la cabeza para decirle.

-Creo que deberías estar junto a Scott.

 

La joven y el científico se miraron, él asintió deseando también que así fuera. Y así procedieron. Esperando que aquello terminase pronto. Por su parte Penélope estaba en el laboratorio con sus compañeras. Al sonar la alarma y recibir la comunicación se pusieron de inmediato en marcha. Caroline sin embargo fue encargada de acudir al centro cibernético. Mei Ling corrió también. La joven al menos estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Recordaba una conversación que mantuvo con su primo. Cuando, tras hablar con Maggie, efectivamente llamó a Zhao. Ambos quedaron para charlar en el parque.

-Creo que al final, tras todo lo que ha sucedido, me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es la familia.- Suspiró la joven con resignación.-   
-Sí, es algo que también he pensado.- Convino Tang.-   
-Por eso, cuando regresemos a la Tierra tras encontrar ese planeta que andamos buscando, volveré a casa y aceptaré mi compromiso.- Suspiró largamente su prima.-

 

El chico la miró al principio con incredulidad. Después sonrió levemente y por fin, haciendo algo que ella no esperaba, la sujetó de los brazos con suavidad para responder, en tanto movía la cabeza.

-Yo me he dado cuenta también de muchas cosas, como ya te he dicho. Y la más importante es que la vida es demasiado preciosa y fugaz para que la vivamos siendo infelices. No, Mei Ling. Intenta ser feliz. Tus padres lo entenderán. Yo mismo se lo explicaré.

 

Ahora fue ella quién le dedicó una atónita mirada. Apenas podía creer que su primo, el ortodoxo y disciplinado, Zhao, hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras. No obstante su ánimo no mejoró mucho por eso, y tras asentir agradecida le contestó.

-Yo no tengo ya ninguna felicidad esperándome aquí.  
-Comprendo.- Musitó él.- Entonces, ¿esa chica y tú?...  
-Lo hemos dejado. Ella no me ama a mí. Lo siento Zhao, lamento haber tratado de engañarte. Yo no salía con el mayor Kiros. Lo hacía con Maggie.  
-Lo sé.- Sonrió él.- Soy oficial del servicio de inteligencia. ¿Te crees que ibas a poder engañarme con algo tan simple?

 

Eso la sorprendió, aunque ahora ya no importaba. De modo que sencillamente asintió para declarar.

-Bueno, quizás pueda ser feliz haciendo que mi familia lo sea y que recupere su honor. Tras todos los sacrificios que he visto en este viaje, lo mío no será tan grave.  
-Sería para toda la vida, Mei Ling. - Rebatió su primo añadiendo con preocupación.- Y yo no podría soportar el ver como languideces en un matrimonio sin amor. A pesar de que tu prometido sea buena persona y te quiera, eso no significa que tú le ames. Por ello, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Incluso en pagar la deuda de la familia. Conozco a mucha gente influyente. Eso no sería problema.  
-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Sonrió ahora la muchacha con bastantes más esperanzas.-  
-Sí, claro que si.- Se reafirmó su primo.- Te doy mi palabra.

 

Mei Ling le dio entonces un sincero e impulsivo abrazo que el chico recibió encantado. Tras conversar un rato más se despidieron. La muchacha se acordaba bien. Ahora volvía a sonar esa alarma y ya de camino al puente le vio de nuevo. Aunque el rostro de Zhao evidenciaba un gran temor, y eso la preocupó muchísimo. Su primo jamás se había mostrado de ese modo.

-Espero que podamos salir con bien también de esto, lo que sea que suceda.- Se dijo animosamente la joven.-

 

Por su parte al llegar, Penélope, Mei Ling y Keiko, se encontraron con Melissa, Giaal, Susan y Tracer. El comandante del asteroide, el contralmirante Hazzar, les había ordenado presentarse allí tan pronto se avistaron multitud de agujeros negros que se acercaban hacia su posición. No obstante esos hoyos eran más oscuros que la misma negrura del universo, siendo así vistos, pero no detectados por el radar. De hecho, para los medidores de la nave ni siquiera parecían existir.

-No lo comprendo. – Afirmó Penélope mirando a una de sus ayudantes que también estaba allí con la boca abierta. – No tienen gravedad, ni emiten radiación. Es como si no estuvieran, pero están.  
-¿Sabes qué puedan ser?- Le preguntó la asimismo asombrada Susan a Giaal. –  
-¡Jamás en mis viajes por el universo vi nada igual! - Admitió el extraterrestre tan anonadado como el resto. –  
-¿Qué hacemos señor? ¿Salimos en misión de scramble?- Quiso saber Tracer dirigiéndose a Hazzar. –

 

Pero el veterano militar negó con la cabeza. Tras unos segundos, replicó.

-Haremos fuego con los cañones de plasma a ver si se puede dañar a lo que quieran que sean esas cosas.

 

Se cumplió la orden pero para asombro de todos parecía que ni siquiera se hubiese disparado ni una salva. Aquello era muy extraño. Fue Giaal quién le dijo al contralmirante.

-Señor, le ruego que no envíe ningún caza. Tengo el presentimiento de que sufrirían la misma suerte que los disparos de energía.  
-Si - convino el interpelado que ordenó. – Escudos al máximo de poder.  
-Algo me dice que no nos servirán. Señor. – Musitó Susan que dando la mano al alien miraba por el gran ventanal del puente de mando, divisando aquel espacio repleto de mayor negrura a cada segundo. -  
-¡Oh cielos!. ¿Qué puede ser esto? Me recuerda demasiado a esas viejas historias que mi madre me contó sobre el Mesías del Silencio…- Susurró Keiko.-

 

Y lo mismo que ella, sus compañeros y toda la tripulación que podía ver aquello se mostraban incapaces de reaccionar. Era como si los alrededores del universo no estuvieran allí. Incluso quizás nunca hubiesen estado.

-¡Maldita sea! - Pudo protestar Penélope, más enfadada y consternada que asustada. – Estábamos tan cerca de Nature. Y tras todo por lo que hemos pasado, que las cosas deban terminar así.  
-Si tenemos que terminar, al menos lo haremos juntos. – La animó Tracer ofreciéndole una mano que ella aceptó con una leve sonrisa entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. –  
-Quizás no todo esté perdido. – Pudo decir el admirado Giaal que sintió entonces una especie de marea de energía y de luz pura acercarse hasta ellos. – Sentid esto…¡Sentidlo!- Exclamó por completo sobrepasado por aquello.-

 

Y de inmediato un resplandor de un tono inmaculado y cegador lo inundó todo. Los tripulantes sintieron una fuerza pura y llena de bondad que les llenaba. Y esa canción con aquella voz pura y llena de amor. 

 

-Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo

Athairar ne amhdialinn  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo

Athairar ne amhdialinn  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo

Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo

 

Omnen crede diem  
Tibi diluxisse supremum  
Omnen crede diem  
Tibi diluxisse supremum

Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo  
Domine o venite o sacramentum (dicesm)eodeo

 

(Pax deorum ENYA, crédito al autor)

 

-¡Es maravilloso!- Apenas si pudo balbucear Penélope.-  
-¡Oh, jamás escuché nada igual!- Convino Susan emocionada como el resto.-  
-¡Mesías! Es como en esa historia… - Exclamó Keiko con visible emoción.-  
-Es ella. ¡Es Amatista! - Reconoció Giaal sentenciando.- Y esta vez no canta para salvar un simple planeta. ¡Ahora es por el Cosmos entero!

 

Y el alien se emocionó tanto que las lágrimas le brotaron de forma incontrolable. Era tan difícil que eso le sucediese que él mismo se admiró de aquello. A los demás les ocurría lo mismo. Incluso Ginger, en su apartamento, abrazando al pequeño Dean, sintió la fuerza de esa canción.

-Querida amiga. Gracias por todo… Ahora comprendo…que esto tenía que ser así. -Musitó besando en la frente al pequeño.-  
-Señora guapa.- Repuso el crío con gesto sonriente señalando hacia el techo.-

 

Jane, que estaba a punto de salir con su escuadrilla, se detuvo ante la orden del contralmirante y después escuchó, igual que el resto aquella canción, entre admirada y llena de incredulidad.

-Es algo sencillamente maravilloso.- Susurró sin ser capaz de asimilar esa poderosísima sensación de alegría y renovación que tenía.- ¡Maravilloso de verdad!…

 

Y finalmente, cuando aquello se extinguió, tanto la luz como la canción, esos hoyos negros sencillamente habían desaparecido. Ahora, en la pantalla del puente, se avistaba un hermoso mundo que parecía una perla azulada.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó Penélope llevándose las manos a la boca, para decir anonadada. – ¡Es Nature!  
-Capitán, ordene comprobación de nuestra posición. Envíe unas sondas orbitales. – Le indicó Hazzar a su segundo al mando tras reponerse de aquel asombro que le había envuelto como al resto, para dirigirse a Tracer e indicarle a su vez. – Mayor, usted prepare un reconocimiento con cazas. –  
-Sí señor…-Replicó éste de inmediato.- 

 

No obstante, en esta ocasión, obviando el protocolo militar, le dio a Penélope un largo y sentido beso en los labios que ella encajó encantada, antes de aprestarse a cumplir esa orden. 

-¿Qué ha podido ocurrir?- Inquirió una asombrada Susan. –  
-Simple y llanamente. ¡Un milagro! – Sonrió Giaal para remachar con voz queda – Uno tan enorme que ha afectado al Cosmos entero.

 

Y por esta vez tampoco el alien se recató de besar a la muchacha que le devolvió aquel beso durante un buen rato, ante las sonrientes miradas de todos, incluido Hazzar, antes de que la teniente Hunter se incorporase a su escuadrilla tras el mayor Tracer. Y efectivamente, allí había un hermoso planeta que coincidía totalmente con las especificaciones de su carta de navegación.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Quiso saber Jane, sin poderlo todavía creer, en tanto se aproximaba junto al resto de la escuadrilla.-  
-No lo sé, lo único que siento es que ha sido algo realmente maravilloso.- Le respondió un eufórico Tracer.-

 

Ahora todo en el puente eran celebraciones. Kiros que había llegado junto a Maggie, unos minutos antes, estaba tan perplejo como el resto. Durante aquella canción tan increíblemente hermosa y llena de fuerza se habían quedado abrazados, sin poder articular palabra. Luego los dos lloraron y rieron.

-¡Jamás había sentido un poder así!- Pudo decir él.- Ha sido… no lo sé. ¡No tengo palabras para describir esto!

 

Maggie asentía entre sollozos. Aquello fue increíble. Y entonces, junto a ellos, los padres de Nelly y la propia niña sonrieron. Habían estado en el parque junto con la enfermera y todo les pilló allí. La cría ahora mostraba un semblante muy feliz y les dijo a los atónitos adultos.

-El Mensajero ha mostrado su poder. Y las soberanas planetarias también.   
-¿De quién estás hablando, cariño?...-Quiso saber el perplejo Edgar.-  
-De las guerreras de la Luna.- Repuso tranquilamente la pequeña.-  
-¿Esas historias que te contábamos de niña?- Sonrió esperanzada su madre.-

 

Y ante el estupor de Maggie y de Kiros, Aurora les explicó.

-Desde muy pequeña mi madre me contaba a mí la leyenda del Guerrero Dorado y de las Justicieras. Decía que, una vez, las vio en acción luchando para proteger el mundo. Y junto a ellas estaban las famosas Guerreras de la Luna, lideradas por su princesa. No creo que conozcan la historia.  
-La conozco.- Pudo apenas musitar una emocionada Maggie admitiendo.- Mi madre me la contaba también.

 

Y no solo ella, ahora recordó a Kerria. Su antigua novia a veces le hablaba con entusiasmo de aquellas mujeres. Escuchándola podría incluso llegar a creer que las había conocido en persona. Y es que todos los presentes en la nave habían tenido una visión que acompañó al canto aquel tan maravilloso. Esas tres jóvenes mujeres irradiando unas cálidas tonalidades, entre plateadas y rosadas. Y junto a ellas, esos imponentes guerreros dorados, acumulando energía en aquella gigantesca bola. Todo unido al poder que emanaba una imagen realmente bellísima e impactante. La de una mujer embarazada que resplandecía con un tono inmaculado con un aura que la rodeaba y que se manifestaba sobre todo en sus cabellos.

-Siempre tuviste razón Kerria. Me decías la verdad y no quise creerte.- Suspiró una emocionada Maggie.-  
-¡Ha sido increíble! El mayor poder que jamás haya sentido de un saiyajin.- Repetía un admirado Kiros.- Y el poder de la legendaria soberana, la reina Serenity. Ahora comprendo lo que mis reyes me dijeron. ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Ha sido el amor universal el que ha obrado tal prodigio. ¡El que nos ha salvado de la Nada! ¡Éste es su verdadero poder!

 

Y mirando a Maggie la tomó entre sus brazos elevándola en tanto giraba con ella. La chica gritó entre divertida y atónita, ante las sonrisas de los allí presentes. También se festejaba en el centro de cibernética y robótica. Scott y Clarisa todavía no se recobraban de aquella maravillosa experiencia.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Era una especie de canción increíblemente hermosa, pero no entendí nada de lo que significaba! -

 

Scott sonrió para repetir entonces. En tanto traducía.

Padre en el cielo, dios nos bendiga  
Padre en el cielo, dios me bendice  
Cree que cada día  
Que termina es el último  
Cree que cada día  
Que termina es tu ultimo

-Era latín. En eso era muy bueno en el colegio. Y esto ha sido algo inenarrable. Ahora estoy seguro, hay cosas mucho más allá de nuestra comprensión.- Remachó el joven.-

 

Y recordó a su amiga Sandy. ¡Ojalá que ella hubiese presenciado aquel milagro!, aunque por otra parte estaba convencido de que así habría sido.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- Le preguntó una también admirada y emocionada Clarisa.-  
-No tengo ni idea.- Admitió él, aunque con un tinte muy optimista, añadió.- Pero seguro que va a ser algo realmente maravilloso. Y no solo para nosotros sino para el mundo, ¡incluso para el Cosmos entero!

 

Y los dos se abrazaron para besarse después. Seguros de que así sería. También Adams y Melissa estaban muy felices. Ella enseguida corrió a su encuentro dirigiéndose al centro de investigación.

-Ha sido algo impresionante.- Musitaba el admirado doctor cuando Melissa llegó.-

 

La mujer se abrazó a él. Y los dos estuvieron así durante un rato. Al fin la doctora Prentis pudo decir entre lágrimas de emoción.

-Nos hemos salvado. ¡No sé cómo, pero así ha sido, es increíble!…

 

Así pensaba también el doctor Adams que no dudó en darle un beso en los labios, largo y lleno de amor a su interlocutora, para decir después.

-Sé que vamos a ser muy felices. Todos nosotros. Y para que la alegría sea completa, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. De modo que nuestra hija tenga unos padres unidos para cuando la adoptemos. Ya sabes, el papeleo.- Sonrió él inquiriendo con patente cariño e interés.- Dime ¿Qué contestas?

 

Por toda réplica ella se colgó de su cuello dándole un largo beso. Tras separarse y asentir con expresión radiante le dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos señor Adams!, la futura señora Adams quiere ir a ver a nuestra hija.

 

Y Clay asintió sonriendo a su vez. En cuanto pudieron, ambos doctores fueron a buscar a la pequeña Wina. La cría estaba en aquellas instalaciones militares. Se alegró mucho al verles llegar a los dos tomados de la mano.

-¡Señorita Melissa!- Exclamó con visible entusiasmo.-  
-Hola cielo. Mira.- Le explicó la aludida.- Ya no tendrás que llamarme señorita nunca más.

 

Aunque la pequeña se quedó muda al principio enseguida iluminó su esperanzada carita de tono verde manzana con una sonrisa. Estaba claro que sus percepciones eran algo sorprendente dado que inquirió.

-¿Vas a ser mi mamá?  
-Si tú quieres, cariño. Seré tu mamá, y el doctor Adams, bueno, Clay… será tu papá.

 

La pequeña asintió derramando alguna que otra emotiva lagrimita. Y pudo decir.

-Estoy muy contenta. Yally y su hermano van a tener nuevos papás también. Y Orix va a vivir con una familia. Esa niña Nelly, les pidió a sus papás que le adoptasen.

 

Ahora fue Melissa la que no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad abrazándose a la pequeña, todo ante la conmovida mirada de Clay. Al fin, solucionados los trámites preliminares los dos pudieron llevarse a la pequeña en tanto pensaban a cuál de los apartamentos de ambos se trasladarían. Quizás fuese algo precipitado, pero los tres convinieron en que merecía la pena intentarlo.

-Seguro que seremos muy felices.- Afirmó Wina en tanto era llevada en brazos por el doctor Adams.-

 

Por su parte, Keiko pensaba en todo lo sucedido durante aquel viaje, y tras la euforia producida por aquel milagro que todos presenciaron no podía apartar de su mente a Kiros y a Maggie. 

-¿Por cuál debería decidirme?- Pensaba la muchacha, que se torturaba incluso.- Los dos son grandes personas. A los dos les quiero. Sé que ambos me aman. Pero no sé realmente a quien amo yo.

 

En eso meditaba cuando vio llegar a Mei Ling. La oriental la saludó con amabilidad, parecía haber olvidado el conflicto entre ambas por motivo de su ex pareja. Tanto era así que incluso le preguntó.

-¿Por qué dudas?...  
-Yo.- Pudo decir Keiko con prevención e incluso envaramiento.- Quería pedirte perdón, por haberte hecho daño. Aunque no fuera a propósito. Yo…  
-No lo sabías.- Completó su interlocutora.- No tienes porqué pedirme perdón. De hecho soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo. Nadie pudo evitar lo que pasó. Por eso, quiero decirte algo. Y te aseguro que no es nada producto de un enfado o de un resentimiento. Es un consejo de amiga.

 

Ahora la pelirroja la miró con extrañeza e interés, su compañera de trabajo jamás había empleado ese calificativo con ella. Debía ser algo muy importante.

-Dime. ¿De qué se trata?...-Preguntó con gran interés.-

 

Y empleando las palabras con cuidado Mei Ling le comentó.

-Deberías hablar con Maggie y con Kiros.  
-Sí, lo había estado pensando.- Le confesó ella.-  
-Al mismo tiempo.- Añadió la oriental dejándola pasmada.-  
-¿Qué?- exclamó ella en medio de una sonrisa irónica.-  
-Créeme. Eso te clarificaría muchísimo las cosas.- Sentenció enigmáticamente su compañera.-

 

Ahora fue Keiko quién, observando a su interlocutora con una mezcla de sorpresa y hasta de desconfianza, le preguntó.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?  
-Solamente lo que te he dicho.- Aseveró la interpelada.- Es un consejo. Trata de enfrentarte al mismo tiempo con los dos. Quizás lo que no puedas dilucidar por separado sea más fácil si están juntos.

 

Y aquello parecía una opinión sincera, lejos de cualquier tipo de sarcasmo o malevolencia. Así lo entendió la pelirroja quién, tras unos segundos, musitó.

-Gracias. Lo haré.   
-Te deseo mucha suerte.- La animó Mei Ling.- Te lo digo de verdad.

 

Su contertulia asintió en tanto la oriental se alejaba. Ahora, cuanto más lo pensaba más apropiada encontraba aquella sugerencia. Posiblemente mirándoles a ambos cara a cara su corazón escogería cuando declarase lo que sentía por los dos. O posiblemente fuera al revés. La reacción de cualquiera de ellos ante sus palabras la ayudaría a desnivelar la balanza. 

-Iré a verles a ambos.- Se dijo con decisión.-

 

Aunque ese día no fue posible, todo estaba tan enrevesado que hubo de aguardar. Ahora los preparativos se centraban en la terraformación de Nature. Y fue soltar aquellos compuestos que habían estado desarrollando sobre la superficie de ese mundo tan prometedor y saber que todo sería un éxito. Era como si una nueva y enorme fuerza hubieran anidado en todos ellos y en su propia misión. Al fin, cuando las cosas estaban realmente encarriladas, fue Penélope la que propuso a sus compañeras.

-¡Hay que celebrarlo! Quedemos todos en la cafetería de Ginger.   
-¡Amén a eso hermana!, si tú invitas.- Rio Caroline.-

Y entre las risas del resto Penélope asintió. Replicando jocosa.

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Llamad al resto!  
-Me ocuparé de avisar a Clay y a Scott.- Afirmó Melissa.-  
-¡Vaya! –Sonrió Keiko al apuntar.- Ahora ya llamas al doctor Adams por su nombre de pila.  
-Sí, bueno…-Pudo contestar la azorada doctora Prentis, que para sorpresa y alegría del resto, les contó.- Y llevaremos a nuestra hija adoptiva.   
-¿A vuestra qué?- Se sorprendió Mei Ling.-

 

Y Melissa, tras sonreír ampliamente, les desveló.

-Lo hablé con Clay, queremos formar una familia. De modo que hemos decidido casarnos y adoptar a la pequeña Wina. 

 

Keiko se alegró muchísimo al oír aquello y la abrazó con gran afecto. Sabía lo dura que había sido la vida de Melissa a la que quería sino como a una madre, si como a una especie de tía. También recordó entonces a Mimí, y volvió a ensombrecer su ánimo, pero enseguida se forzó a dejar eso a un lado. Por ese día, todo tenía que ser alegría. De modo que, junto al resto, se puso en contacto con los otros. Por su parte, Giaal y Susan estaban felices también.

-Me enterado de que el doctor Adams y la doctora Prentis van a casarse. Y que además quieren adoptar a la pequeña Wina.- Le dijo el alien a su novia.-  
-Eso es estupendo.- Sonrió ella con aprobación.-  
-Los demás niños también han sido adoptados. Por otras familias de la nave. Y al menos no estarán solos.  
-¿Sabes algo de tu planeta natal?- Se interesó ella con cierta inquietud.-  
-Por fortuna esos desalmados no lo atacaron. Estos niños, sus padres y otros que fueron capturados o asesinados por ellos, estaban en otro mundo. Iban a colonizarlo.- Suspiró Giaal entristeciéndose ahora.-

 

Susan trató de animarle y quiso sonar jovial, para recalcar con optimismo.

-Pero esos malvados ya jamás harán más daño. Y todos nos hemos salvado de algo realmente terrible. Y tanto tú como yo…  
-Si. Lo sentí cuando entré en tu mente.- Comentó él.- Sé que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer. Una tarea que nos llevará toda una vida.  
-Pero merecerá la pena.- Convino ella al agregar.- No sé cuándo será el momento…  
-Seguro que eso lo sabremos cuando debamos.- Afirmó él con un recobrado tinte de esperanza.- Y cumpliremos bien lo que el destino nos reserve.

 

Fue entonces cuando recibieron la llamada. Era Tracer. Éste había sido avisado a su vez por su novia. No tardó el mayor Jensen en llamar a Jane y en decírselo acto seguido a su compañero de piso. Kiros a su vez llamó a Maggie y se lo contó. De este modo se fueron avisando unos a otros. Y todos coincidieron en una cosa. Esa sería una gran celebración. De hecho, el propio Giaal comentó en cuanto se reunieron en la cafetería de Ginger.

-Recuerdo que mi padre me contaba las celebraciones de la victoria que hacían mi madre, él y sus amigos. Llegué incluso a estar en alguna pero era tan pequeño que no me acuerdo de nada. Aunque decían que fueron sencillamente épicas, ¡ja, ja!  
-Seguro que merecieron mucho la pena.- Afirmó Tracer.-  
-Mi hermana Mimet me contó algo sobre eso.- Convino Melissa.- Decía que se lo pasaban genial con el karaoke.  
-Pues aquí tenemos una grandísima cantante. De modo que nuestra fiesta no desmerecerá a cualquiera de las suyas. - Afirmó Penélope atrayendo hacia sí a Keiko.-

 

La chica se puso colorada. Con todas las miradas puestas en ella.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.- Pudo decir.-  
-No te vas a librar, tendrás que cantarnos algo.- Le pidió amablemente Mei Ling.-  
-¡Eso nena! - Exclamó Caroline a su más puro estilo tejano.- Vas a ser la estrella de la velada.

 

Todos se rieron y la propia joven sonrió. Por supuesto que cumplió su palabra y les adelantó un par de temas en el karaoke, tras cosechar una gran ovación por parte de todos, se alejó para descansar. Aunque algo le extrañaba. Tanto Kiros como Maggie no habían llegado todavía. 

-Supongo que estarán terminando sus respectivos turnos.- Se dijo.-

 

Melissa que estaba junto a Clay y con la pequeña Wina, observó algo inquieta a la pelirroja joven. Entonces, para su asombro, la niña le comentó con un cómplice susurro al oído.

-Está preocupada.  
-Gracias tesoro.- Le sonrió su futura madre adoptiva para responder con sinceridad.- Voy a ver si puedo ayudarla…

 

La cría asintió despacio, al poco se olvidó de eso porque apareció Ginger con el pequeño Dean con el que había hecho buenas migas. Ambos niños saborearon un poco de tarta y luego jugaron ante las sonrisas de la dueña del local y del doctor Adams. Por su parte Melissa se decidió a seguir discretamente a Keiko. La pelirroja entre tanto había salido un poco del abarrotado local, quería respirar y pensar. Quizás les viera llegar y pudiera charlar primero con uno y luego con la otra o al revés. De hecho, una idea alocada le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué no elegir al primero de los dos que llegara?

-No sé de qué otra manera podría decidirme. Sé que será injusto, pero es que no tengo otra alternativa. Decidir y ser consecuente con ello.

 

Y eso quiso hacer, se escondió tras unos árboles y aguardó. Creyó oírle decir al doctor Ginga que había llamado a ambos, de modo que no deberían tardar mucho. Y tras unos pocos minutos así fue. Aunque para sorpresa de Keiko los dos llegaron juntos. Paseaban incluso tomados del brazo, lo que la sorprendió. Hasta se detuvieron separándose un poco, Maggie se había adelantado y le preguntaba algo. No pudo oírla dado que estaban todavía a cierta distancia, luego la joven enfermera se rio. La pelirroja estaba desde luego muy intrigada.

-Debo admitir que se han hecho muy buenos amigos. Espero que quien quiera que quede al margen no sufra…

 

Aunque para su desconcierto les vio llegar al mismo tiempo ¡No pudo elegir! Estaba ya decidida a salir de su escondite e ir a hablar con ellos, tratando de llegar a una solución recurriendo a su estrategia original, estudiar las reacciones de ambos, cuando, para su absoluto asombro y estupor vio lo que jamás habría sospechado…

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que supo exclamar al presenciar aquello.-

Y es que Kiros, en efecto, llamó a Maggie que estaba terminando su turno. Tras aquella maravillosa canción que asombró a toda la nave la chica retornó al hospital. Allí atendió a unos cuantos pacientes quienes, casi como por ensalmo, estaban muchísimo mejor. Entonces recibió el mensaje. Quedaron para después de su turno y al salir él la aguardaba.

-Vamos.- Le sonrió Kiros.- Giaal y los demás nos esperan.

 

La joven asintió, tomados del brazo fueron pues hacia la cafetería. Pasearon por aquel parque que les era ya tan conocido y ahora les parecía incluso más hermoso.

-En cuanto terraformen el planeta seguro que tendremos bosques enormes y maravillosos.- Sonrió Maggie.-  
-Sí, eso espero. Aunque yo tendré que regresar a mi mundo.- Le comentó resignadamente su interlocutor.-

 

La chica se detuvo mirándole atónita cuando estaban ya muy cerca del local de Ginger. Aunque él enseguida le dijo.

-Será para informar a mis soberanos de que la misión ha sido cumplida. Pero luego vendré a buscarte. E iremos a donde tú quieras. No sé. Por ejemplo. ¿Te gustaría vivir en Nature?  
-La verdad, tampoco yo lo sé.- Suspiró ella.- Nature, la Tierra…Si estamos juntos no me importa dónde.   
-¡Pues entonces ven conmigo! Te presentaré a mi familia e incluso a los soberanos de mi planeta.- Le pidió animadamente él.-

 

Maggie se rio moviendo la cabeza y apenas pudo replicar entre incrédula y hasta parecía que algo amedrentada.

-¿Yo? ¿Ir allí? ¿Una simple humana entre esos hombres y mujeres, todos ellos súper poderosos?...No creo ni que me dejaran pisar el planeta.  
-Claro que sí. Los míos son gente noble. No dejes que el recuerdo de Zura o de Hurrels te haga pensar lo contrario.- Dijo él, ensombreciendo su semblante.-   
-No lo haré. - Repuso ella.- Porque sé cómo eres tú. Y eso es lo único que me importa…

 

Kiros se aproximó a ella, la muchacha le pasó ambos brazos por el cuello y tras hacer que se inclinase ligeramente le dio un beso en los labios. Tras separarse despacio, Maggie le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, que ya llegamos tarde. Y no quedarán tartas Sandy para comer…

 

Y tras el asentimiento del joven los dos se dirigieron acelerando el paso y de la mano hasta el interior. Ninguno reparó en Keiko. La joven seguía tras uno de esos árboles, aun conmocionada por lo que había visto. De modo que, ellos… ¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida! Sin embargo jamás lo habría imaginado. ¿Acaso no le dijo Maggie que era lesbiana? Quizás ahora, las palabras de Mei Ling comenzaban a tener sentido. Su compañera de trabajo lo sabía y no quiso decirle aquello. Y lo comprendía. Ella jamás la hubiese creído pensando que simplemente era fruto del resentimiento… Y en cuanto a Kiros… ¡Él le había dicho que la quería! Y ahora, allí estaba, con otra mujer.

-¡No sé cuál de los dos es más despreciable! - Se dijo furiosa, hablando en voz alta y apretando los puños.-   
-Ninguno de ellos lo es.- Le rebatió una voz de mujer a sus espaldas.-

 

Al volverse descubrió con estupor a Melisa, ésta la miraba con gesto compasivo y añadió.

-No pudieron evitarlo. Nadie puede hacerlo cuando se trata de enamorarse…

 

Keiko se acercó a ella y sin mediar palabra la abrazó rompiendo a llorar. Su interlocutora la sostuvo tratando de confortarla como pudo. Al fin la muchacha se separó y tras enjugarse las lágrimas bajó la cabeza y admitió.

-Ha sido culpa mía. Fui yo quien no se pudo decidir. Ellos esperaron hasta que quizás…pero no lo entiendo. Maggie dijo…  
-Si. Seguro que al principio ni ella ni él pensaron que eso pudiera sucederles. Y lo comprendo. Hubo una vez en que yo misma creía que eso del amor era un sentimiento estúpido que solo valía la pena para aprovecharse de él. He tenido tiempo para lamentar lo idiota y egoísta que fui. Por fortuna me han concedido otra oportunidad. Una vez más. Y ahora no la dejaré escapar.  
-Al menos tú has logrado ser feliz. Y me alegro mucho.- Musitó Keiko añadiendo en un fracasado intento de parecer más jovial, para retornar a su semblante ensombrecido.- Sin embargo, para mí… he perdido la oportunidad. Y esta vez fui la única culpable.  
-No hay culpables en esto.- Repuso Melissa tomándola suavemente de los antebrazos.- Mira, al final, se trata de perseguir la felicidad y esperar que algún día serás capaz de alcanzarla. Yo ya no lo creía posible en mi caso. ¡Y ha sucedido! De un modo tan maravilloso que no lo puedo creer del todo todavía. Y por eso te aseguro que ese día llegará también para ti. Anda, vamos dentro, sonríe, olvida los malos momentos. Ten esperanza…

 

Keiko asintió, trataría de hacerlo, aunque le costara trabajo. Pensaba que no sería justo mostrarles a Maggie y a Kiros que lo sabía. Puede que ellos se lo dijeran. En tal caso aguardaría. Aunque por otra parte no deseaba escucharlo de labios de ninguno. Por eso tomó una decisión y le comentó a su amiga antes de entrar.

-Mi tarea aquí ya está concluida. La terraformación es un tema tan sencillo en este mundo que podréis llevarla a cabo sin mí. Ahora solo deseo regresar a la Tierra.

 

Y ante la atónita mirada de Melissa, la muchacha añadió, esbozando una débil sonrisa en tanto bajaba la cabeza.

-¡Qué ironía! Vine a este viaje tratando de escapar de un amor imposible y ahora voy a huir de nuevo, de vuelta al punto de partida con, no uno, sino dos amores fallidos al mismo tiempo. No creo que haya nadie en la historia de los viajes espaciales que pueda ostentar tal registro.   
-Por favor pequeña, no te castigues de ese modo.- Le pidió una apenada Melissa levantándole la barbilla con suavidad.-   
-No, descuida, ya no lo haré más.- Le aseguró la joven que, tratando de sonreír, le dijo a su contertulia.- Vamos, seguro que nos esperan.

 

Y entraron para seguir con la celebración. Al poco rato Keiko se subió al karaoke una vez más. Tanto Maggie como Kiros la observaron con gesto pleno de interés. Se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Y la muchacha entonces dijo, tomando el micrófono.

-Voy a cantar mi última canción de la fiesta…

 

Y aunque hubo algunas voces reclamándola que interpretase alguna más, la chica sonrió apenas de forma fugaz negando con la cabeza para decir.

-Es muy tarde ya. Y tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer. Os la dedico a todos, y en particular a dos personas que son muy importantes para mí y a quienes deseo toda la felicidad.

 

Pero no dijo quiénes eran, aunque los aludidos enseguida supieron a quienes se refería cuando la pelirroja interpretó aquella hermosa canción. Esa misma que les conmoviera durante aquella cena hacía apenas unos meses, pero que ahora ,se les antojaba una eternidad, tras todo lo que habían vivido…

 

Debió de ser amor pero ya se terminó   
Dejar un susurro sobre mi almohada,   
dejar el invierno en el suelo. 

Me despierto sola,   
hay aire de silencio   
en la habitación,   
todo alrededor. 

Tócame ahora,   
yo cierro mis ojos y sueño intensamente... 

 

Y en tanto entonaba aquellas estrofas Keiko dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas. Maggie y Kiros se miraron una vez más entre atónitos y consternados. Enseguida lo sintieron en sus corazones. De algún modo esa muchacha lo sabía…

 

Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Esto pudo haber sido bueno, pero lo perdimos de alguna forma.  
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Desde el momento en que lo tocamos hasta que el tiempo pasó. 

Hacer creer que estamos juntos,   
que estoy protegida por tu corazón. 

Pero dentro y fuera,   
me convierto en agua   
como una lágrima   
en tu palma.   
Y es un duro día de invierno   
y sueño intensamente... 

 

Y es que su tono sonaba triste y nostálgico. Realmente conmovedor…Algunas otras personas lloraron también recordando sus propias experiencias. Clarissa y Scott estaban sentados juntos, pegando sus mejillas y oyendo con gran emoción. Lo mismo podría aplicarse al doctor Adams que ahora sostenía a la pequeña Wina en su regazo, con una Melissa que observaba apenada a esa pobre muchacha…

Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Era todo lo que quería y ahora vivo sin él  
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Está donde el agua fluye,   
está donde el viento sopla. 

 

Giaal y Susan también oían la canción con una mezcla de emotividad y esperanza en el futuro. Lo mismo que Tracer y Penélope. Hasta Caroline abrazaba a su Ernie con una ternura fuera de lo común en ella. Y Ginger mecía a su pequeño hijo Dean que se estaba quedando dormido, aunque la dueña del local tampoco podía evitar soltar alguna lágrima.

Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Esto pudo haber sido bueno, pero lo perdimos de alguna forma.  
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Desde el momento en que lo tocamos hasta que el tiempo pasó.

 

Mei Ling lloró también pensando en todo lo que había vivido. Y en sus propias circunstancias, amén de su incierto futuro. Sin embargo alguien le sonrió animosamente desde la entrada. Era su primo. Al fin, ella le devolvió esa sonrisa con un toque de agradecimiento…

Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Era todo lo que quería y ahora vivo sin él  
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado

 

Y Keiko fue concluyendo su estupenda interpretación, aunque lo hizo esbozando una cálida sonrisa al fin, como si de esta manera quisiera expulsar de sí todos los sentimientos de tristeza y dejar un hueco a la esperanza pese a todo…

Está donde el agua fluye,   
Está donde el viento sopla.   
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado.   
Esto pudo haber sido amor, pero ahora ha terminado...

(It must have been love. Roxette. Crédito al autor)

 

Al acabar, y entre la gran ovación que cosechó la muchacha se retiró de allí con celeridad. Tanto Kiros como Maggie se levantaron para tratar de hablar con ella, pero fue la propia Mei Ling esta vez quién se interpuso, moviendo la cabeza les comentó.

-No sería buena idea, por favor. Ahora ella necesita estar sola. Lo sé porque la comprendo muy bien. Acaba de hacer una gran renuncia. Y no a una, sino a dos personas realmente maravillosas.

 

Maggie bajó la cabeza con pesar, sin ser capaz de evitar las lágrimas. Kiros a su vez bajó la mirada aunque que finalmente asintió. Sin poder evitar observar como la joven pelirroja se marchaba del local.

-Está bien. Quizás algún día podamos pedirle perdón.

 

Fue Mei Ling quien le respondió entonces con tono amable, dirigiéndose tanto a él, como a su propia ex novia.

-No tiene nada que perdonaros. Estoy convencida de que no os guarda ningún tipo de rencor en su corazón. Es una buena chica. Pero está herida. Solo tenéis que dejadla para que pueda sanar.

 

Y la pareja así lo hizo. Se quedaron allí, tratando de asimilar aquello y no sentirse culpables. Tras una hora la fiesta terminó y cada cual volvió a sus domicilios. Todavía tendrían mucho que preparar. Ya no coincidieron con Keiko puesto que la chica sencillamente les dejó una nota. Así, cuando tanto Kiros como Maggie quisieron ir a hablar con ella, días más tarde, fue la propia Mei Ling quien, por encargo de su compañera, salió a entregarles un mensaje

-Tomad.- Les dijo.- Todo lo que tiene que deciros está aquí.

 

Y puso una nota en manos de la enfermera marchándose de vuelta al laboratorio. Embargada por la curiosidad e incluso el temor, Maggie desplegó aquel pedazo de papel leyendo al asimismo concernido Kiros…

 

Queridos amigos, dado que no podría llamaros ya de otra manera. No necesito explicaciones de ningún tipo ni deseo malestar entre nosotros. Para mí sois dos personas muy especiales. Cada una en su estilo. No he podido decidirme por ninguno de los dos. Quizás es porque me sentiría incompleta. Comprendo entonces que os hayáis sentido atraídos el uno por el otro. Maggie, esa noche fue realmente inolvidable para mí. Kiros, tus palabras me llegaron al corazón. Y sé que los dos fuisteis totalmente sinceros en esos momentos. Pero las cosas cambian. Mi culpa ha sido el desear teneros a ambos a la vez. Sin embargo os llevaré siempre en el corazón. Os deseo toda la felicidad porque la merecéis. Os ruego que no me pidáis que afronte el trago de veros cara a cara. No me siento preparada para ello. No todavía. Quizás, un día no muy lejano será posible para mí abrazaros. Con amor.

Keiko.

-Debemos respetar su deseo. – Afirmó Kiros cuando su acompañante terminó de leer.-  
-Sí, lo haremos.- Convino la enfermera.- Pese a que me entristece saber que está así.  
-Y yo lamento el no habérselo podido decir cara a cara.- Suspiró él.- A los de mi raza no nos gusta esta forma de solucionar las cosas.  
-Lo sé, a mí tampoco, pero la entiendo.- Afirmó Maggie que sentenció con resignada consternación.- Ya he hecho infelices a muchas personas sin pretenderlo durante mi vida. Y no quisiera que ocurriera nunca más.

 

Su contertulio asintió. De modo que ambos se marcharon dejándolo estar. Así, con el correr de los días, se llevó a cabo la terraformación. Durante ese tiempo se reestablecieron comunicaciones con Bios y algunas naves comenzaron a traer y llevar pasajeros hasta la SSP-2 y Nature. Una de las que abandonó primero aquel asteroide rumbo al otro mundo anteriormente colonizado y desde allí, hacia la Tierra, fue Keiko. Tanto Melissa como el doctor Adams, llevando consigo a la pequeña Wina, la siguieron a los pocos días, tras comprobar que la terraformación estaba ya asegurada. No tardaría Kiros en hacer lo propio. Después desde luego de quedar con Maggie una vez más en que regresaría tan pronto como le fuera posible. La enfermera aún debía esperar a que llegase más personal sanitario para relevarla. El resto todavía continuó allí, deseando eso sí, descender lo antes posible al planeta. Al fin, tras un par de semanas más, fue posible.

-Ha sido estupendo, está quedando precioso.- Comentó Caroline a la vuelta de una de esas bajadas.-  
-Si señora.- Respondió Olivia.-

 

La mejicana se había hecho cargo de pilotar ese módulo de descenso. Lo cierto es que tras alguna que otra bajada a ese mundo en su compañía hizo buenas migas con la tejana con la que compartía muchas afinidades geográficas y culturales.

-¿Y tú, Olivia?- Preguntó con desenfadada familiaridad la doctora Drummont.- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?  
-Bueno, por ahora sí. Hacen falta pilotos y de seguro que se construirá una base.- Afirmó la muchacha añadiendo no sin entusiasmo.- Posiblemente ascenderán a todo el que decida permanecer en Nature, al ser este planeta un puesto avanzado de defensa.  
-Pues me alegro por ti. ¡Pero mi Ernie y yo seguramente volveremos a Tejas! - Se rio Caroline que, una vez atracaron en el hangar, se despidió.- Bueno, ya nos veremos, que te vaya muy bien.  
-Lo mismo digo, señora.- Replicó educadamente la alférez Aguirre.-

 

La doctora Drummont se alejó para ir a informar a Penélope. Ahora, con las marchas de tantos compañeros estaban bajo mínimos, aunque pronto llegarían otros. Por su parte la mejicana se fue hacia su apartamento. A veces la invadía el recuerdo de su compañera y amiga Celia, aunque enseguida trataba de ser positiva y pensar que ésta seguramente estaría orgullosa de ella y del resto de sus camaradas de armas.

-Sobre todo de la escuadrilla de las Fighter Ladies.- Se dijo.-

 

Y es que junto con la teniente Hunter y la mayor Gray, Olivia era miembro fundadora. Ahora además, un par de muchachas nuevas, las dos con rango de alférez, habían llegado. Una tal Elisa Contreras, de Chile y otra chica, de nombre Ludmila Kutusova, de Rusia. Sin perder ni un momento, la mayor le había pedido permiso al comandante Enset para formar un equipo compuesto únicamente por mujeres y éste, tras consultar al contralmirante, le había dado el visto bueno. Es más, logró que se incluyera el nombre de la difunta alférez Walsh como miembro.

-Seremos historia. Bueno, ya lo somos, Celia. Y tú por tú sacrificio, mereces formar parte de esto. Aunque sea a título póstumo.

 

Y así pensando llegó a su piso. Estaba cansada y dormiría un buen rato dado que no tendría servicio hasta por lo menos dentro de dos días. Jane también meditaba. Quizás había encontrado al fin su sitio. Ser la líder de aquella recién creada escuadrilla le daba una gran alegría y orgullo. Sin embargo, la comandante Simmons la citó en su despacho y su tono no parecía muy alegre.

-La teniente mayor Jane Gray se presenta como le ha sido ordenado.- Saludó ella en posición de firmes.-  
-Descansa, por favor.- Le pidió más informalmente su superiora que le explicó.- Te he mandado llamar para darte la enhorabuena. Has demostrado ser una brillante y capaz oficial. En el terreno de la investigación militar y como piloto de combate. No nos equivocamos al apostar por ti, Jane.  
-Gracias mi comandante.- Pudo sonreír ella, no sin satisfacción al oír aquellas palabras.- 

 

Aunque el gesto de su superiora no parecía estar relajado ni mostrar alegría, y enseguida desveló el porqué.

-Sin embargo, dado que tu misión aquí está cumplida, es hora de que regreses a la Tierra.

Eso tomó a Jane por sorpresa y le cayó como un auténtico jarro de agua fría.

-Pero, señora. Yo… creía que iba a ser destinada aquí. A la escuadrilla de las Fighter Ladies. Hace apenas un par de días que solicité el permiso al comandante Enset y él lo concedió.  
-Sí, concedió el permiso para que esa escuadrilla se creara oficialmente.- Convino Simmons, que no obstante matizó.- Pero no dijo nada de que fueras a ser tú quien la dirigiera. Será la teniente Hunter quien se hará cargo en cuanto te vayas. Lo siento Jane. Son órdenes superiores. Te reclaman de la Tierra.  
-Entiendo.- Asintió la joven oficial con resignación queriendo saber.- ¿Cuándo tendré que irme, señora?   
-En tres días, cuatro a lo sumo.- Respondió la interpelada.- Créeme que lo siento. Sé lo mucho que te aprecian aquí y el buen equipo que haces con Hunter y Aguirre.

 

Su interlocutora no dijo nada, miraba hacia el suelo ahora. Su comandante posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la abatida chica y trató de animarla.

-Arriba esa cabeza. Ya puedes levantarla muy alta. Has cumplido con creces tu misión. Y no lo dudes. Si te reclaman es porque puedes rendir muchos más servicios aun. Y serán muy importantes.   
-Si señora.- Contestó la entristecida interpelada al fin.- Estoy a sus órdenes.   
-Retírate y vete preparándote para marchar. Aprovecha estos días para despedirte de tu equipo y hacer los preparativos necesarios, buena suerte, Jane.

 

La mayor Gray se cuadró, saludó militarmente y después se giró con la venia de su superiora y se marchó. Estaba casi a punto de llorar, no quiso sin embargo derramar lágrimas y solo sonrió, sintiéndose al fin orgullosa de sí misma.

-A donde quiera que vaya. Me esforzaré también por ser digna de las responsabilidades que recaigan sobre mí. En cuanto a Nature. Susan será una magnífica jefa de escuadrilla. Sí, esa chica ascenderá deprisa. Lo mismo que Olivia. Estoy muy orgullosa de que ambas hayan servido bajo mi mando. No podría haber tenido un equipo mejor. Y volveré a formar otro así en la Tierra. - Se auto arengó en tanto se perdía por los pasillos de la base.-

 

En el hospital mientras tanto las cosas estaban también tranquilas. Maggie se ocupaba de tareas de rutina, aunque últimamente se levantaba algo mareada. Esas especies de arcadas y nauseas continuaban. Decidió que el doctor Ginga le echase un vistazo. Pese a que fuera un hombre y un extraterrestre era en quien más confiaba. Así se lo comentó.

-Tranquilo, me han visto desnuda muchas veces. Aunque casi siempre han sido mujeres.- Sonrió ella con cierta picardía.- Pero con usted haré una excepción.  
-No me preocupo, estoy familiarizado con la anatomía femenina. Aunque esto se le da mejor a mi hermana Naya.- Comentó él sin alterarse ante la broma.-  
-¿No me irá a decir que tiene una hermana y que ella es homosexual?- Se rio Maggie añadiendo divertida.- De haberlo sabido…  
-No es el caso. Me refería a que es médico al igual que yo. - Se rio su interlocutor dándose cuenta del cariz de la chanza que trataba de hacer su compañera. De modo que la informó. - Y de hecho ella tiene novio formal. Un buen chico. Estoy deseando volver a verles a ambos y a mis padres.  
-Sí, no se preocupe doctor.- Añadió la joven ya en serio, admitiendo.- Era solo una broma. Ya me conoce.  
-Y no hace falta que te desnudes del todo.- Precisó él, pese a que la chica lo sabía perfectamente.- Con el abdomen bastará.

 

Así fue, la muchacha solo tuvo que desprenderse de parte de su ropa, y levantarse la blusa que llevaba para permitir al alien explorarla con algunos aparatos, sobre todo de ecografías. En efecto, la reconoció con rapidez. Y su diagnóstico no pudo dejarla más impactada.

-Bueno Maggie, no debes inquietarte. A fin de cuentas esto es muy normal entre las hembras de tu especie…  
-Pero, doctor. -Pudo replicar ella con la boca abierta tras percatarse de lo que ahora le resultó evidente.- ¿Me está diciendo que yo, estoy?  
-Embarazada de al menos un mes y medio.- Dictaminó él.- Felicidades, al menos eso espero. Porque es algo que deseas, ¿verdad?

 

La aturdida joven no supo qué responder…aunque al menos, en una cosa podía estar tranquila. No dudaba de quién era el padre. Pero éste no había retornado todavía de su planeta.

-No te preocupes, volverá.- Replicó Giaal como si la hubiera leído el pensamiento.- Y se sentirá el hombre o el saiyajin, más feliz del universo. 

 

Maggie sonrió con genuina alegría. Aquella era una noticia realmente increíble. Jamás había pensado en sí misma como madre. Ahora su vida daría un vuelco radical. Y por extraño y asombroso que pareciera eso le gustaba. Quería echar raíces, deseaba estar junto a Kiros, más ahora que ambos iban a tener un hijo. Giaal salió entonces y su improvisada paciente se estaba terminando de vestir cuando Erika entró en la habitación.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Le dijo Maggie tratando de sonar cordial.- Estoy embarazada…

 

Su colega no replicó. Estaba recogiendo el instrumental y parecía ignorarla como si no hubiese nadie más en ese cuarto. Al fin Margaret se levantó de la camilla en donde había pasado el reconocimiento y poniéndose delante de Marek le pidió con tono entre suplicante y conciliador.

-Erika por favor. No sé qué podría hacer para que me perdonases.

 

Y al fin la otra joven habló, moviendo la cabeza para replicar con un tinte de amargura.

-No puedes hacer nada. Ni siquiera depende de mí ya. No puedo controlar mis sentimientos de dolor y de pérdida. Y desgraciadamente los asociaré siempre contigo. Pero al menos te daré una buena noticia, una que te alegrará. He pedido el traslado. Quiero regresar a la Tierra. Mi objetivo está cumplido. Si. Ya te he visto sufrir y te he dicho lo que durante tantos años tuve que soportar en silencio. Carece de sentido para mí seguir aquí…

 

Maggie bajó la mirada con sus ojos haciendo aguas. No quería llorar pero le era imposible impedirlo. Aunque su compañera prosiguió. Eso sí, con voz queda en vez de agresiva.

-Y sin embargo no estoy bien. Eso no me ha servido para nada. El doctor me lo advirtió. Al final tanto odio me ha devorado por dentro y no me queda nada…

 

Ahora su contertulia levantó la vista entre sorprendida e incluso apenada por su compañera. 

-Escucha…Si es una niña, yo…ya sabes el nombre que le pondré.

 

Perpleja, Erika movió la cabeza, gimiendo ahora para contestar.

-¡No! No lo hagas… ¡No pronuncies su nombre!  
-¡Sí, lo voy a hacer!- Respondió una determinada Maggie declarando entre sollozos.- Si tengo una hija se llamará Gloria. ¿Me oyes?... Y así se cumplirá tu mayor deseo. Jamás la olvidaré, porque siempre que la llame o piense en mi hija el recuerdo de ella estará ahí. Y te juro que querré a mi niña y la protegeré como si de tu propia hermana se hubiese tratado. Y será feliz y podrá amar a quién quiera y vivir una vida libre. Cuando sufra, sufriré con ella, jamás la abandonaré y le diré que sea una persona tolerante y comprensiva. Que no juzgue por las apariencias. Y sobre todo, que no haga daño a los demás. Es la única forma que tengo de expiar mis remordimientos y mi culpa. Es la única manera que tengo de intentar compensarte.

 

Y pese a que Erika al principio se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar, finalmente, ese alegato de su tan odiada compañera la fue conmoviendo hasta que no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Cuando no pudo más se derrumbó abrazándose a Maggie que la sujetó con fuerza, llorando con ella. Y tras unos instantes así, Marek se separó de su interlocutora y apenas entre balbuceos sentenció.

-Lo harás, sé que lo harás. Cuídala bien…quiérela. 

 

Y sin mediar más palabras se dio media vuelta saliendo de ese cuarto, Maggie se enjugó las lágrimas. Y es que algo en su interior le decía que iba a ser una niña. Por su parte, su compañera se marchó al día siguiente en la primera lanzadera, de vuelta a la Tierra. Ahora solo faltaba que Kiros volviera. Y el saiyajin lo hizo tras una audiencia en el palacio de los soberanos de su mundo. Junto con él acudieron Jetra y Nalir. Ambos suplicaron el perdón de sus reyes y gracias a la mediación del propio Kiros les fue otorgado. Aceptaron servir más allá de su planeta e instalarse en el mismo Nature. Entonces, una vez se retiraron, su valedor solicitó lo mismo. Tras explicar los motivos que le impulsaban el rey Lornd le concedió aquel deseo permitiéndole volver a ese mundo en calidad además de embajador de Nuevo Vegeta. Y así, cuando lo hizo, Maggie le dio la noticia más maravillosa que podría haber esperado. Al poco, otros importantes personajes llegaron al recién terraformado planeta. Y muchas cosas más sucedieron en él. Nuevas generaciones nacerían y crecerían para tener sus momentos y protagonismos pero eso sería otra historia muy larga de contar.

 

 

FIN


End file.
